Star Twins
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: Leslie and her twin sister Elena are Star Children. They aren't human, or are they? What will happen when Leslie catches Damon's interest? Has Damon finally found his match? And if he has, what if she can't love him back? What if she believes that love makes you weak? Not your typical Damon/OC story. She has a secret, a BIG one. What is it? Read & find out!
1. The Dream

**I have had this story in my mind for quiet a while. So I thought that it might be fun to share it with others. I am absolutely new here. I have no clue how this works, but I'm going to give it a try. I know that the beginning might not be what you expected but please just give me a chance. I promise you that it will only get better. Thank you for your time.**

**lucy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Our wonderful L.J Smith and the awesome CW do.**

**Chapter 1**

"Por favor no se las lleven!" **(Please don't take them!)**

I could hear my mother yelling this and running down the front steps, as my sister and I were being taken to the awaiting limo. Elena was crying extending her arms towards our mother, while the man in the black cape held her, yelling.

"Mami no me dejes!"**(Mommy, don't leave me!)**

Our mother was in tears running towards her, but she was instantly stopped by another man in a cape blocking her from approaching us. What was I doing? I was fighting. I was throwing punches and kicks at my captor trying to get free. I actually gave him a good punch in the face, but he didn't even flinch, while Elena merely cried. Then I heard our mother say in between sobs.

"Por favor dejenme despedirme de ellas."**(Please let me say goodbye to them)**

Our captors considered this for a moment and decided to oblige to our mother's request. Before they set us down though, my captor said almost painfully.

"Siento mucho causarle este dolor senora pero solo estamos siguiendo ordenes."**(I am sorry to cause you this pain m'am, but we are only following orders)**

My mother stared at him and said in a strained voice.

"Yo sabia que esto hiba a suceder pero nunca imagine que seria tan pronto.**(I knew that this would happen, but i never imagined that it would be so soon)**

He nodded understandingly, or at least tried, since I was still swinging at him. He held me under my arms and pulled me slightly away so he could look into my eyes and said.

"I like you. You're a feisty little girl."

I was about to scratch his face when he set me down. Then Elena's captor proceeded to do the same. Both of us instantly ran towards our mother who had kneeled down on the floor to embrace us. All three of us were crying. Elena was the worst, not letting go of our mother telling her to not let the bad men take us. I had always been stronger and braver, but for some reason something inside me told me to cry. Because we wouldn't be able to see our loving and beloved mother in a while. I was proven right when our mother finally spoke.

"Ninas quiero que sepan que las quiero con todo mi corazon y que eso jamas cambiara. Pero horita necesito que confien en mi y vayan con estos hombres. Ellos NO les haran dano, al contrario las protejeran con su propia vida."**(Girls, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and that that will never change. But right now I need you to trust me and go with these men. They will NOT hurt you, on the contrary, they will protect you with their own life)**

My mother looked past my shoulder to where my captor was standing. I could see his shadow in the driveway and I saw how he immediately nodded his head in agreement. Elena refused to listen and only clung harder onto her. I looked up from her shoulder and saw our uncle Elijah standing on the top steps of the porch as if he'd been there for hours, staring intensely at us. I broke from her embrace and ran to him. He easily lifted me up and said.

"Don't cry, everything is going to be alright."

I shook my head and yelled.

"No it isn't Uncle Lijah! I don't want to leave!"

He gave me a kind warm-hearted smile and said.

"Your departure is necessary. You and your sister are not safe here. Going to live with your father is for the best."

I froze in his arms. What? We were going to live with our father? We hadn't seen him since... well since we were born. That was approximately 10 years. We had no idea of who he was or where he was. I was not only a feisty little girl, I was a stubborn one too. I clung to him not wanting to let him go. He easily walked down the steps towards my mother and sister. He lightly placed his hand on my mother's shoulder and said.

"Miranda, it's time."

My mother nodded slowly, she knew and spoke perfect English as did me and Elena. The only reason why she was talking in Spanish earlier was because she was upset, it was a habit of hers. She rose from the floor with Elena in her arms and turned to him. Her makeup was totally ruined from the tears that she had shed. For the first time, Elena noticed our uncle, she instantly stretched her arms out to him. He smiled kindly at her and handed me over to our mother, while he took her in his arms. My mother leaned close to my ear and said.

"Leslie I need you to be strong not only for yourself, but also for your sister. I need you to understand that these men will not hurt you. They are only here to take you to your father and to safety."

I listened intently to her words and only one thing was on my mind, why?

"Mom, why are we going to stay with father? Why isn't it safe here?"

I may have only been an almost ten year old stubborn girl, but I wasn't dumb. Our mother had enrolled us in the best private schools in the country. She had also taught us some things herself ever since we could talk. My curiosity and questions did not surprise her. My mother sighed, but replied.

"Leslie, you and your sister are very special. More special than you can understand. I am positive that once you reach your tenth birthday, which will be in two weeks, your father will tell you everything you need to know. By the way, happy early birthday sweetie. Don't think I won't get you anything though."

She smiled and then winked.

"Mommy, will we ever see you?"

She instantly got a determined and stern look on her face and then replied.

"Oh yes, of course, your father and I reached an agreement right before I gave birth to you and your sister. You don't have to worry about that! If your father breaks his word... well, lets just say that he won't look as pretty after I'm through with him."

I giggled, our mother was very strict and what she said was law.

"Mom, is dad pretty?"

She chuckled and replied.

"No, he is not pretty, but he is very handsome."

I giggle again and hugged her. Then I heard the voice of my captor say.

"Ma'am I hate to interrupt, but we really need to get them out of here and to safety, as soon as possible."

She sighed again and turned to face him, then replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Daniel I am aware of that."

She smiled and then looked at me with a serious expression.

"Leslie I need you to promise me that you will protect your sister. And that no matter what happens you will always stick by her side and be there for her. We both know that Elena is very sensitive and vulnerable, so you must take care of her."

I instantly nodded in agreement. Elena was sensitive. I remembered that once in pre-school a girl had pushed her off the swing just because she wanted it and Elena had ran crying to me about the "mean girl". I also recalled that I went to the girl and threw off the swing on to the floor and started hitting her. I was sent to the naughty corner that day and our mother was called. When we got home mother didn't even mention what happened at all. I smiled at the memory and then replied.

"Yes, mother I promise."

She hugged me tightly and then said with a smile.

"By the way nice hit. Its those moments that make me very proud to be your mother."

I frowned confused, and then I remembered the punch I had given Daniel. I blushed a deep red and buried my head in her shoulder. She then turned towards my uncle and said.

"Elijah let me speak with Elena."

He nodded and set her down while my mother set me down as well. Elena instantly approached her while I went back to my uncle. I smiled up at him and hugged him. I could easily hear my mother telling Elena that we had to stick together and protect each other, like she told me. I could also hear her say that she had to be a good girl and behave. That she would see us soon again in two weeks. Then I noticed that my uncle had lifted me into his arms and was walking with me towards the limo. I could easily see that my mother was right behind us with Elena in her arms as well. I sighed, but I knew that it was for the best. For some reason, we weren't safe and according to them the only place that we would be safe was with our father. My uncle handed me over to Daniel while my mother handed Elena over to another man in a black cape. My mother gave her a kiss on the forehead and proceeded to the same to me. She smiled and then said.

"I love you girls and never forget that."

We nodded and smiled at her. Then Daniel and the other man with Elena stepped inside the limousine. Elena was still crying, but not as bad as before. We stared out the window and waved towards the figure of our mother being held by our Uncle Elijah. Then the engine started and we proceeded to move. I sighed and sat back then I pulled Elena into my arms trying my best to console her. I rubbed her back and pulled her tight into a hug. Telling her that everything would be alright and that the good thing about all of this was that we would meet our father soon. She seemed to consider this for a moment and nodded in agreement. I smiled and told her to sleep. Elena always fell asleep after she cried it was just something that came naturally to her. But we were twins for a reason, she was just as stubborn as me. I smiled at her and then cradled her close to me and began singing her favorite song. When she finally drifted to sleep I placed her comfortably on the seat with my jacket as a blanket. During this entire exchange Daniel and the other man were staring intently at us. I turned to them and folded my arms across my chest and said menacingly.

"If you wake her up, your faces won't be as pretty as they are now. I don't have long nails because I like to play pretty princess."

They stared at me in shock and then immediately smiled. Danny's smile was wider and then he said.

"Lord Zackery will be very pleased to meet you little cousin."


	2. Classroom Sarcasm

**I would just like to clear up a couple of things about this story. Chapter one is Leslie dreaming of what occurred to her and her sister when they were 10. Chapter 2 is seven years after this. Don't worry as the story progresses I promise to reveal what they did during those seven years and where they were taken. In my summary I claimed that Elena and Leslie were star children. I know that there are several different meanings to that because I Googled it. So therefore I will give you my definition. Also I know that some of you might be disappointed that there were no Salvatore brothers in the first chapter, but I guarantee that they are in this one. Please review, your opinions and thoughts mean more to me than you can imagine. **

**Star Child/Children: Someone that is half human and half extraterrestrial/alien.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The amazing L.J Smith and the awesome CW do.**

**Chapter 2**

I was startled awake by the sound of Elena jumping up and down on my bed. She was smiling excitedly about our first day of high school in a new town. I turned to look at the clock on my stereo. It read five o clock on the dot. I groaned and said.

"Elena, go away, it's too early."

"No it's not, we barely have enough time to shower and get our hair done."

I felt like throwing something at her. Elena always wanted her hair to be _perfectly _straight. Her hair was naturally straight. Why the hell did she want to straighten it even more, seriously? I ignored her and pulled the covers over my head. She tugged at them and pulled them off. Then she said pleadingly.

"Come on Leslie, I need your help with my hair and with the clothes I should wear."

I sighed and stared at her. She was giving me one of those, _please help me _looks. I sighed again and said.

"Fine, I'll help you, but you owe me big time."

She smiled, wrapped her arms around me and squealed.

"Yay! Thank you, big sis!"

I laughed lightly and replied.

"Elena, you make me feel old. You do realize that I'm only five minutes older than you right?"

"Yep, but you're still older."

I rolled my eyes at her and said.

"Fine, whatever. Now go to your room and get ready, while I take a shower. When I'm out I'll go and help you with your hair."

She smiled, gave me a hug, and then happily walked out. I sighed and easily lifted myself out of bed. Then I walked to my room sized closet and began searching for something to wear. I decided to go with black jeans, black strapless shirt, and black high heeled boots. Ever since I was young I had a thing for dark colors. I walked into my bathroom and took a light shower. I came out and found Elena sitting in front of my mirror with her hair up and straightener in her hand. I smiled and said with a smirk.

"Well someone seems to be a little impatient."

"I'm not impatient, I just want my hair to look nice for our first day at a new school. Now can you help me with it please?"

"You do realize that I barely got out of the shower, right?"

"Yes, that's why I want you to hurry up and get ready, so you can help me."

I stared at her and then said sarcastically.

"Right away, Miss Elena."

She sighed and said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just really need your help. I'm sorry."

I smiled at her and said.

"It's cool. I know that you just want your hair to look nice."

I walked to my bed where my clothing was and proceeded to change. Then I grabbed my boots and easily slipped them on. I grabbed my towel, took it off my head, and began drying my hair. I grabbed a brush and smoothly brushed my long curly hair. After that I walked towards Elena and began straightening her hair just like she liked it. We lasted over an hour trying to get it absolutely perfect. After we were done she returned to her room to apply her makeup and grab her things. I stayed and merely added a small amount of eyeshadow and mascara. Then I walked out and bumped right into Elena who wanted to know what I would like for breakfast. I stared intently at my twin. While I was all in black, she was wearing blue skinny jeans, a blood red shirt, and a blue jean jacket. I smiled at her and said that cereal would be nice. We walked downstairs and prepared our breakfast. We were still about an hour early. School didn't start until eight. I groaned and said.

"See, Elena we still have an hour left. Now what do we do? I'm not going to school an hour early, forget that."

She seemed to think for a moment and then she said.

"Well we could go out back and practice for a while. Just until it's time to go."

I smiled and said.

"That's a great idea."

We grabbed our bags and went to the backyard. The backyard of our two story mansion was very big. Not only that, but our mansion was located deep in the forest. No one without directions would be able to find us. It was perfect for practicing our powers. We reached the backyard and laid our bags on the floor. She turned to me and said that she wanted me to go first. I sighed and said okay.

I walked to the center of the yard and focused. I focused on the power within me and thought of nothing but pure electricity. Then faster than you could say two, my entire body was sparkling with electricity. I could even feel the sparks in my eyes. I knew that when we used our powers our eyes turned a beautiful shade of violet. I lifted my hand and saw visible electrical currents on it. The entire back yard was sparkling with lightening and electricity. I smiled at Elena and she smiled back with an impressed look on her face. Then I easily let the electricity fade. After that, I lifted my hand and focused on the floor and made the entire ground shake violently like an earthquake. The entire ground cracked and trembled under my feet. I focused on only one part of the ground and easily levitated a huge chunk of earth off the ground. I easily laid it back down and proceeded to turn to a nearby tree. With absolutely no effort at all, I levitated it out of the ground, roots and all. I then levitated it into the air and then threw it forcefully to the other side of the yard. Then I turned to Elena and said your turn.

She walked to the center of the yard as well and closed her eyes in concentration. When she finally opened them her eyes were a deep violet and there was a circle made of pure fire around her. The thing was, that I could feel the heat radiating from the fire, but the ground wasn't burning. Also the fire wasn't spreading wildly into the forest. Elena had complete control of the fire. She easily lifted it up off the ground and made the fire spin in the air. I smiled at her, it had taken her a really long time to finally gain control of the fire element. Now, she was an absolute professional. She then made the fire in the air instantly disappear. Not even a second later, she made a fire ball appear out of the palm of her hand and she threw it against the tree I had pulled out of the ground. The entire tree was immediately a pile of ashes. Then she raised her hand to the tops of the trees and a very powerful wind began to whip at us. I could see strong gusts of wind rippling through the air blowing the dust away and even a couple of nearby trees. Suddenly, the wind died down to nothing. She looked at her backpack by my feet and easily levitated it off the ground and made it go to her.

She then turned to me with a huge smile on her face and said that we should get going or we would be late. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was already seven - forty a.m. I instantly nodded and walked back inside the house with her trailing behind. Then I remembered that it was a bit chilly out, so I told her to wait for me while I went upstairs to get my jacket. Well the jacket wasn't actually mine, it was my cousin Danny's. He let me borrow it once, but I never gave it back. I always loved wearing men's jackets. I loved them because they were big on me and they were much warmer than my own. I grabbed the black jacket from the hanger, slipped it on, and walked down the grand staircase were Elena was waiting for me. We walked out together and she locked the door, while I went to our Aero. Well in reality it was my black SSC Ultimate Aero, Elena's Aero was a bright blue. She thought that if we went together in one nice car that _maybe _we wouldn't draw as much attention. I completely agreed with her theory, it had happened to us before and we didn't want that. We were trying to blend in as much as possible. Even tough, a brand new Aero in a small town like Mystic falls would stand out, it wouldn't stand out as much as two brand new ones. I got in the driver's seat and Elena in the passenger's seat. As soon as I heard her belt clink, I sped off down the dirt road and towards our brand new school.

As soon as we reached the city limits I could instantly sense eyes on us. I could also hear the whispers that instantly erupted as we drove by. I gritted my teeth together and clenched hard on the steering wheel. Elena noticed this and instantly said.

"Just ignore them."

I smirked at her and said.

"That's easy for you to say. You can't hear what their saying. A couple of them think we're dealers or that we have some sort of dirty business going on."

She didn't reply, and merely looked out the window with a look of pure concentration. I smiled, I knew that she was trying to listen as well, but I knew she couldn't. I had extra sensitive hearing while she had extra sensitive eyesight. I could hear anything from miles away all I had to do was concentrate on what I was looking for. While Elena could see things perfectly no matter how far away she was. I actually had glasses, but I only used them when I was reading or when I couldn't see something on the board at school. I laughed lightly and said.

"Any luck?"

She sighed sadly and said, "no". I merely smiled at her and said.

"Well get ready because you're about to hear a lot of noise."

"Why is that?"

"Because we're here."

As I said this, I easily drove into the school parking lot. Unfortunately for us, the school was already packed with students. And just like when we drove through the town, everyone stared and the comments and whispers began once more. I decided to tune them out because I knew that if someone said the wrong thing. I would stop the car and someone would end up having a broken nose or worse. I parked as far away from the other cars as I could. Even though I did that, their eyes were still glued on us. I felt like getting out of the car and saying, you have a staring problem or what? I guess it was a good thing that the windows were tainted all black. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw two nearly identical twins walk out of the car. We weren't beautiful, but we did stand out more than a normal human. That thought made me smile and Elena noticed this. She smiled as well and said.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we get out."

She laughed at that and said.

"Yeah me too."

We always had the same affect on people wherever we went. They would be staring intently at our car and then when we would walk out, their jaws would nearly drop to the floor. I smiled and said to her.

"Well, you ready?"

She instantly got a huge smile on her face and said.

"When am I not?"

"You know, I have an idea to make our appearance even more dramatic. Let's both get out of the car at the same time and give everyone a smile and then walk to that bench over there and sit on the table."

She stared at me in amazement and said.

"I am so proud to be your twin sister."

I smirked and said.

"I know."

So we did exactly that. We opened the doors, which lifted up rather than opened to the sides, and got out at the same time. Then we flashed everyone a smile and walked to the table. Everyone's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets and their mouths were hanging open, especially the guys. I smirked and continued walking to the table, with Elena right beside me. We reached the table and gracefully sat down. I pulled out my Ipod and decided to ignore everyone's stares. I liked teasing people, but I only played to a certain point. After I had my fun, I would then focus and become serious for a while. I only got that idea in order for Elena to be comfortable and relaxed, now that we were here. Elena was still playing with the guys though. She pulled out her small compact mirror and started looking at her makeup, even though we both knew that it was perfect. She was smiling into the mirror, pursing her lips, and checking her eyes. I rolled my eyes at her and simply listened to my music. Then I heard a very distinct conversation between two guys, that were looking in our direction.

"Go and introduce yourself, you idiot."

"No way. Why don't you go?"

"Well because... you were the one that said you thought they were hot."

"So?"

"So, you opened your mouth, now go. Go and introduce yourself and then call me over and I'll go."

"What? I have to do all the hard work and then you're just gonna sit back and watch? You're tripping."

I smirked, and continued ignoring them. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of them begin to make his way towards us. I sighed, I hated this part of beginning at a new school, the introductions. Elena and I might have been twins, but we were very different when it came to socializing with people. At our previous schools, I never even tried to make friends because I knew that in a couple of weeks we would leave and we would never see them again. Elena on the other hand, never even thought of that. She instantly became miss popular and always had the entire school wrapped around her finger. She considered it to be harmless and fun. I thought it was sick. She had broken so many hearts that I actually lost count. She dated, broke up, and then dated again. It was all nothing, but a game to her. I never dated, it wasn't because I was stuck up, or I thought I was better than everyone else. It was simply because I wanted a real relationship not something that I knew wouldn't last. Besides, all the guys that had asked me out were idiots, mere children, that didn't know what they wanted in life.

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of a car stereo blasting at high volume. I turned to the direction of where the sound was coming from and I saw a black mustang coming into the parking lot. Everyone's attention was instantly turned towards the mysterious vehicle and its occupants. I waited patiently to see who they were. After approximately, two minutes the passenger side door opened and out stepped who would soon become my brother in law. He had light brown hair, he wore a light gray shirt that clung to his muscled body perfectly, and blue Levi jeans. He strolled past the front of the car and instantly froze when he saw us. His already pale skin turned even paler like he had just seen a ghost. He leaned against the hood of the car for support. I frowned I knew that Elena and I were slightly attractive, but we had never had that type of affect on anyone, ever. Then I saw the driver's side door open and the only word that I could use to describe him was, gorgeous. He had dark black hair that hung lightly along his forehead. It was messy, but not a bad messy, more like a sexy messy. He wore all black, black leather jacket, over a black t-shirt, with black jeans and lace up boots. He was gorgeous, but I knew his type. I tried not stare because I knew that guys like him were only after one thing. So I pulled out my phone and pretended to be occupied. Then Elena elbowed me lightly on the ribs and said.

"Look! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Am I seeing, what?"

"Just look up okay."

I already knew what she was talking about, but I didn't want to look up and see _him _staring at me... but I had no choice. I knew that I had to look because then Elena would know something was wrong since I would be the only unaffected person by their presence. I looked up and just like I thought his blazing _blue _eyes were staring directly at me. The look that he was giving me was a mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger. I was taken back by the emptiness in his eyes, but at the same time his look frightened me. And I am not an easily frightened type of girl. I had seen and endured things far worse the human mind was capable of thinking, but this was something else. Before I could grab Elena and drag her into the building, the guy that had been walking towards us earlier stood in front of us and said.

"Hey, I'm James, and I just wanted to welcome you to Mystic Falls and see if you needed help finding your way around."

I smiled at him and instantly said.

"Yeah where is the front office? We have to pick up our schedules."

As we walked with him, he began a conversation with Elena, asking the basic, "get to know the new girls"questions. I was so caught up pondering about the look the mysterious blue eyed stranger had given me. That I didn't even acknowledge them, it seemed like forever when we finally reached the office. After getting our schedules, James directed us to our first period classes. As I was walking into the classroom I ran into the handsome guy that had gotten out from the passenger seat of the black mustang. I looked up at him and stared into the most beautiful forest green eyes I had ever seen. He stared right back at me and then said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Oh it's okay, don't worry about it."

And before we could introduce ourselves, the bell rang. I went to find a seat in the far back corner of the room hoping he wouldn't be close enough to mention what happened outside, or ask me questions. But to my dismay, he followed me and sat in the desk right next to mine. I knew that in order to avoid his questions, I would have to look busy during the entire period. As class began, I started doodling aimlessly inside my notebook hoping he wouldn't bother me. Apparently he didn't take the hint, because he turned to look at me and said.

"By the way, I'm Stefan."

I smiled halfheartedly and said.

"I'm Leslie."

I was hoping he would leave it at that, but apparently that wasn't enough.

"How long have you lived here?"

"A week."

"So you're new here, as well?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you come here from?"

"Italy."

"Were you born there?"

"No."

He seemed to be getting annoyed with my simple answers, but he pressed on.

"So where were you born?"

"Texas."

"You don't look like you're from Texas."

"I know."

"Was that your sister with you this morning?"

I rolled my eyes and with a sarcastic reply I said.

"No..My Real young aunt."

I smirked and he caught on to my sarcasm.

Before he could continue his interrogation, I turned to my left and looked out the window only to see the handsome guy dressed in all black. The last thing I expected, was to see a huge grin on his face. Although, I was relieved to see that he wasn't giving me the same look as he did this morning. It was almost as if he had just heard my conversation with Stefan. Suddenly, a black expedition passed and he disappeared, as if he had never even been standing there. I brushed it off and turned to the sound of Stefan's voice asking.

"What are you staring at?"

"What?"

"What did you see?"

"Oh, nothing."

I really wanted to know who the mysterious guy in black was, so I decided to ask Stefan. I smiled kindly at him and said

"So, who was that with you this morning?"

He froze, clenched his hands into fists and replied calmly.

"That was my older brother."

"Oh, you guys don't look alike."

"So is she your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, you don't look alike either."

I laughed at his sarcasm and replied

"Ha ha, real cute."

He smiled and before either of us could get a word in, we were rudely interrupted by our teacher, who asked.

"Hello, am I interrupting something?"

"Actually, yes. We were trying to have a nice conversation, thank you."

"Oh, well don't mind me."

With that, I turned to Stefan and said.

"So, what were you saying Stefan?"

Then the room became filled with laughter.

The teacher's face turned as red as the Kool-Aid man and he yelled.

"You think your funny!"

I smirked and said

"No sir, I think I'm hilarious."

Then everyone started laughing even harder and he told me to step out and wait by the door. Before I got up to step out, I turned to look at Stefan, who was dying of laughter, and I said.

"See, I can be cute too."

He shook his head and continued laughing...After waiting for an Eternity, Kool-Aid man finally stepped out. Before he could say anything I said.

"You took long enough."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I SAID, YOU TOOK LONG ENOUGH!"

A look of pure fury crossed his face

"Do you think being a smart aleck is funny?"

"I don't know, go back in there and ask the class they'll tell you...but something tells me you won't be to happy with the answer they're gonna give you."

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Ha, apparently you don't get enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Google it Smart one, or better yet ask your wife."

And with that, I was off with my fully filled pink referral to the principals office. I had a huge grin on my face when I walked in and the secretary said.

"You've got to be kidding me."

As I held up my pink referral, I replied.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

She sighed and told me to take a seat until I got called in. I smirked and sat down. I was about to take a little nap when the principal stepped in and instantly got a surprised look on his face and under his breath said.

"Oh, great."

"Yes, great."

As we walked into his office he glared at me and said.

"Why are you here?"

"Because the Kool-Aid man can't take a joke and he was being an old sot."

"Sot?"

"You know..A fool."

"Now I see why you're in here."

I handed him my pink slip and when he saw how full it was he immediately said.

"OCS."

"What's that?"

"On Campus Suspension"

"That's all?..Ha okay, I've had worse."

"You start tomorrow and I'm giving you four days."

"Oh wow."

He handed me a paper about the rules in OCS and sent me to my next class. After school was finally over I met up with Elena and while we were going home, I told her about my visit with the lovely principal. She immediately went off about how I promised not to get in trouble on the first day of school. I merely replied.

"Not my fault he couldn't take a joke, dangggg."

"I'm not playing."

"Well Duhhhh, me either smart one."

"Stop being a smart aleck."

"Well someone seems to be having a bad day."

"Yeah, I couldn't find out anything about the new guy."

"Who Stefan?"

"How do you know his name? Did he talk to you? What's he like? How old is he? Where did he come here from?"

"Chill out, one question at a time."

"Just tell me what you know."

"We were trying to have a nice conversation until the old sot so rudely interrupted us..."

"Old sot?"

"Our history teacher."

"So how did you and him start talking?"

"He bumped into me when I was walking into first period. I tried to avoid him by sitting in the back corner of the classroom, but he followed me and sat in the desk right next to mine..."

"Wait, you have first period with him? He followed you?"

"Yes and yes. Now, if you wanna know more about him shut your face!"

"Dangg, my bad."

"So, like I was saying. Even after he sat next to me I tried to avoid him.."

"Why would you do that? He's so hot!"

"Will you please shut your face and let me finish?"

"Sorry."

"Now _again_ as I was saying. After we were in the desks, I tried to avoid him so I didn't get asked a bunch of questions. But he didn't get the hint and he told me his name and asked the usual questions. Like where I'm from and if you were my sister. That's how I ended up in the principals office."

"How did that get you in the principals office?"

"Well, because when the old sot interrupted us he ticked me off, and being me, I gave him attitude."

"You don't have to explain how exactly you got in trouble. I have a pretty good idea of what happened now."

"Good, I don't like repeating myself."

Elena rolled her eyes as we pulled up to the house. She told me she was gonna go to one of her new friends houses and not to wait up. After being home for a while, I started getting bored and remembered a bar I had seen while driving through town earlier that day. So I decided I'd go and have a drink, just to see what it was like. When I got there, I took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of scotch. Before the guy gave it to me he asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be ordering scotch?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't really matter much to me, but you have to be a certain age to drink what you ordered."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Sure, but I just need to see your license before I can give you this."

"Well if it will get you to give me what I want, then here."

"Your underage, I can't serve you, sorry."

"What did you just say.?"

I then leaned over the counter, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and stared intensely into his eyes. I knew how scary my eyes must have looked. Whenever I influenced people my eyes turned a light shade of bright violet. Then I said menacingly.

"You can give me what I want, and you will. Now do as I say or else!"

"As you wish."

As I was waiting for him to get me my drink I heard the front door open. When I looked to see who was coming in I couldn't believe it. There he was, the handsome guy in all black. He looked right at me and grinned, then he came up and sat three stools away. I wanted to ask him why he had given me the look he did in the morning, but I decided not to. If we would end up talking it would be by him approaching me. After approximately half a glass of scotch and five minutes later, he was sitting right next to me. He turned to me and said.

"Hey, I'm Damon... Damon Salvatore"

**An absolute huge thank you to my best friend Antonia who came up with all the sarcastic remarks. I also hope you like the few improvements that I made to this chapter.  
><strong>


	3. Damon

**Okay, I'm going to switch things up a little and write from Damon's point of view so everyone can understand the way he feels about meeting her. Then I will switch back to Leslie's point of view somewhere in the middle. I did not write this chapter by myself I had a little help from my best friend Antonia.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

I wasn't sure how to approach her because the look I gave her this morning seemed to have frightened her. The only reason I looked at her the way I did was because I thought she was Katherine. Katherine was the love of my life nearly one hundred and fifty years ago. She was also the one that turned me and since then I've never stopped loving her. Even though the love I had for her was very strong I could never forgive her for turning Stefan too. I was very glad that I heard the conversation between Stefan and Leslie. It was a great relief to know she wasn't Katherine. It was also a great relief when she turned to me and said.

"Hey, I'm Leslie... Leslie Gilbert."

I could hear her heart beat increasing and her blood running faster. I wanted so badly to lunge at her and drain her dry. The scent of her blood was driving me insane it took all my self-control to stay calm and try to have a descent conversation.

"So I heard about your encounter with the Kool-Aid man."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"A little birdy told me."

"I didn't know birds could talk."

"You'd be surprised."

"Ha, you're cute."

"Yea I know."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah, I get that all the time."

"I'm sure you do."

She knew how to play,and I liked that.

"How was school?"

"Why do you care, Mister I don't even know who you are, but I'm still going to give you a death glare?"

"Oh you saw that did you?"

"Well duhh, you were staring right at me. It was a little hard to miss."

"I like you, you're a feisty little girl."

She stood up and gave me the most menacing look I had ever seen on a girl, and I had seen many.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Calm down, you're causing a scene."

"You actually think I give a damn!"

Before I could come back with one of my smart remarks her twin walked in with some girl. They saw her stance and instantly ran toward her and blocked her from me. The one I assumed was her sister instantly grabbed her and began pushing her towards the door. I watched as the two girls struggled to get her to leave. I had a huge smirk on my face to see how one little comment could make her so furious. What had I said? All I tried to do was have a nice conversation with her. Instead of being my usual cocky self, I actually tried being nice.

**(Leslie's P.O.V.)**

I wasn't surprised he acted that way, but he really pissed me off. The reason I was mad was because he said the same thing Danny said to me when Elena and I were taken from our our mother. I was fighting the urge to push Elena out of the way and go back in and punch him in the face. I didn't want to make a bigger scene then the one I already started. So, I let her take me to her car with her friend trailing behind. Elena shoved me against the back of her car and said.

"Are you kidding me? It's our first day here and you already caused a scene? What's your problem?"

"Elena I'm going to say this calmly, get the hell out of my face or you will be in a lot of pain."

"Oh really? Okay come on go ahead do it! Expose us to the entire town, so father can destroy it just like last time! All because YOU have an attitude problem!"

"You really think I'm that stupid? I could take him out by simply hitting him where it hurts. Also why would I waste my powers with you? I could simply use my fists and you'd be on the floor crying. After all, I've always been the better fighter and you know that."

"That may be true, but you're not as great a fighter as father, which, by the way, he's home. So you better straighten up."

How dare she tell me what to do. I felt like sending a powerful shock-wave through her and making her hit the floor. But I knew that when father found out I would be in a lot of trouble. He had always told us that we were only supposed to use our powers against others never against each other. I took a deep breath and counted to ten then I walked away, got in my car and took down the road towards home. Through my review mirror I saw Elena standing in front of her friend, who had a look of absolute shock on her face. I focused on their conversation and heard the girl say.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"No."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"So you're saying that girls talking about powers and their fathers destroying towns is normal?"

"I never said that."

"Just tell me the truth, I'll try to understand."

I stopped the car in the middle of the road. Would Elena tell her the truth? If she did, then her friend would be in the same danger we were in when we were young. Was she really willing to put her through that? Would she destroy her life simply because she was selfish and wanted to have someone other than me to talk to? I knew that even though I didn't know her I would not let Elena ruin her life and put her danger. So I decided to stay and listen to Elena's reply. If Elena told her the truth then I would get out, influence her, make her forget everything and tell her to stay away from Elena. I was really hoping that Elena would do the right thing and make her forget what happened. A smile spread lightly across my face when I heard Elena say.

"Antonia, I'm so sorry about this, but it's for your own safety."

I saw Elena grab her tightly before she could run and take her into the alley. Then I heard Elena say.

"You did not just see me fight with my sister. Everything you heard you WILL forget."

"You didn't fight with your sister and everything I heard I have forgotten."

"Great."

"Elena? What are we doing here?"

I didn't stay to hear her reply, I knew she would say something good. So I took off down the road and continued my way home. As I approached our house I could instantly feel my father's power in the air. He was so strong that he literally radiated power. He could make us seem like little kids compared to him. Even though he was powerful, I still gave him attitude, I wasn't afraid of him because I knew that he would never hurt me. He would punish me, but he would never lay his hands on me. He had tried so hard to make up for the years had never been with us. He felt really bad about that, so he always tried to give us what we wanted. He had constructed our new home and had given us everything we needed to live here. This wasn't something new, he did it every time Elena and I decided to move. He did it all legally as well, he was an _extremely_ wealthy man. That's why we had the types of cars we did. I pulled up into the drive away and a couple of seconds later Elena pulled in behind me. We got out of our cars and didn't speak. We slowly walked towards the door and I proceeded to open it. As soon as the door opened the entire house was dark and it was eerily quiet. I instantly turned towards Elena and I saw a confused look on her face. Then her eyes immediately turned a fiery violet as did mine. We walked in making sure not to make too much noise. Then suddenly we heard a deep, loud and yet familiar voice say.

"Hello, girls."


	4. Dad

**Daddy's home, but why? Is Leslie only sarcastic towards others and her sister? Or is she always like that no matter who it is? What will happen between Leslie and Damon? Read and find out. (:**

**Again I had a lot of help from my best friend Antonia. Thanks so much BFF!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

Elena and I turned to see our father standing directly in front of us. He was wearing a tight black shirt that adjusted nicely to his muscled body frame. He had dark blue jeans, a black loose belt around his waist, and black Nike shoes. His dark black hair was spiked up perfectly with just a small amount of jell. Then I saved the best for last, his eyes or I guess I should say my eyes. They were the most loveliest shade of green anyone would ever see. They were a bright and beautiful green no one on earth would ever possibly have. Elena instantly ran to him, wrapped her arms around him and said.

"Dad! You're still here. I thought you left."

I merely smirked at him and said.

"Ha, I wouldn't be surprised."

After Elena released him, he walked over to me and said.

"You do know that even though I'm not always here. I'm still your father and you owe me some respect.'

"Ha, respect my Ass."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"What did you say?"

"You've got to be kidding me? Are you deaf, seriously?"

My father's face turned red with anger and I couldn't help, but bust out laughing. I turned to walk up to my room and muttered under my breath.

"Oh great another Kool-Aid man."

Before I could get upstairs father instantly grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He yelled at me with pure fury in his voice and said.

"I am your damn father and you will not speak to me that way."

I gave him the finger and said.

"Talk to the hand because the face don't want to hear it."

Before he could yell, I took off like Speedy Gonzales up the stairs and locked my room door. I knew what I had said and done was wrong and that he'd probably be up to my room real quick. So I blocked my door with my dresser, t.v, and a few other things. Then I locked my windows and closed the curtains hoping he wouldn't bother me at least until morning. But apparently, like always, I was wrong. He stood outside my door screaming with rage.

"Leslie Marie Gilbert! You open this door this very instant!"

"Can't I'm naked."

"You think I'm kidding with you?"

"No I know you're not kidding with me, but I sure am having lots of fun kidding with you! By the way thanks for brightening my day, I needed to laugh!"

It got extremely quiet for about five seconds, then the door literally flew open with such force that my dresser flew across the room and hit the wall. I tried to hide under my bed, but unfortunately for me he grabbed my ankle and pulled me out and to make it even "better" I screamed.

"ELENA! Help me the Boogie man has me!"

I was laughing so hard I almost wet myself! When I finally stopped father was still as red as the Kool-Aid man and he yelled.

"No powers for a week!"

"Ha, how you gonna stop me smart one!"

"With this"

He pulled out a red box with a bracelet that had little white diamonds around the edges and dark blue diamonds in the middle. Then he put it on my wrist and said coldly.

"I had a feeling I'd have to use this sooner or later. I just hoped it would be later."

"What the hell is this?"

"This keeps you from using your powers, and the blue diamonds are showered in my blood to overpower your powers. By the way I'm the only one that can remove it. So, don't even try to take it off."

I was the most furious I had ever been in my life. I wanted so badly to give him a nice hit where it hurts, but I knew it would only get me without powers longer. So, I simply said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat. Oh, and by the way I got OCS."

"OCS?"

"On campus suspension, Gosh am I the only one with a functioning brain in this house?"

Then out of nowhere Elena yelled.

"Hey punk, I heard that.!"

"Go tell someone that actually gives a damn!"

Before I could say anything else my father so rudely interrupted and said.

"How did you get suspended on your first day of school?"

"I didn't get really suspended. I got _**on**_ campus suspension, there's a difference... di didi."

"I don't care what it's called. What did you do?"

"I was simply having a nice conversation with Elena's new crush when..."

"Elena Nicole Gilbert! Get in here this instant!"

Elena walked in and said.

"Yes father?"

"What's this a hear about you having a crush? You promised me that your relationship games would stop."

"It's not even like that, he's just hot."

"If I find out that you are up to one of your little games. I will restrict your powers for so long that it won't even be funny!"

I turned to Elena and said.

"Ha, in your face."

"Snitch."

"Get over it."

Then father turned to me and said.

"Now why did you get in trouble?"

"Like I was saying... I was talking to him when Mister Sot stepped right in and rudely interrupted us. So I did what I do anytime someone interrupts me in the middle of a conversation..."

"Oh great, you gave him attitude didn't you?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

"There you go again."

"Well I had to get it from somebody."

"I'll be at your school tomorrow morning."

"It's okay I don't need you there. I can handle myself. I've pretty much been doing that since I was born."

Then a look of pure sadness crossed his face and he said.

"Will you ever let it go? Won't you ever forgive me?"

"I forgive, but I never forget."

"I know..but"

Before he could say anything else I turned away and said

"Will you please fix my door and get out? Thank you."

As soon as he was done fixing my door, I laid on my bed for a while thinking about how I had hurt him. He had been trying so hard to make up for everything, and I never let him forget the past. So I went down stairs and said.

"Father, I'm truly sorry I really do forgive you and I know your trying your best to make up for everything. It's just I've had a hard day."

"It's okay, I understand."

"I...I love you."

Then a tear rolled down his cheek and he said.

"I love you too Leslie, and no matter what, I always will."

It was starting to become to much for me so I turned to walk upstairs and said.

"By the way I'm sorry for my obscene hand gesture earlier, ha I really didn't mean it and I truly do love you dad."

Before he could reply I was on my way to my room. I locked my door, which was absolutely perfect since father had fixed it. I grabbed my pajamas from my closet, took a shower, and then laid down waiting for sleep to find me. As I was laying there I heard a light knock on my window by the balcony. I simply ignored it and brushed it off as the wind. Then the knock came again, but this time it was louder. I got up and walked to my window. When I opened the curtain, my least favorite person was standing right there with a huge smirk on his face.

"What the hell! How did you get here?"

"My car."

"Smart ass, you know what I meant. How do you know where I live?"

"A little birdie told me."

"I thought we already settled that birds can't talk."

"Parrots can talk."

"You know what, get the hell away from my window."

I was about to pull the curtain down when he called out.

"Wait!"

"What do you want, Damon?"

"I just wanted to know why you're mad at me."

"Isn't it obvious, you're a conceited jerk that knows he's hot and..."

"You think I'm hot?"

"That's not the damn point!"

"Well do you?"

"If I tell you, will you go away?"

"I guess... do you think I'm hot or not?"

"No don't guess, it's either a yes or a no, and if you don't answer me then I'll close the curtain, go to bed, and leave you standing out here all night. I wouldn't mind doing that."

"Yes! I promise to go away now answer me."

"Yes I do, but you're a jerk and I don't want anything to do with you. Now leave before I come out and hit you where it hurts."

"You won't."

"Wanna bet?"

I unlocked the window and before I could step out, he instantly jumped off my second story balcony and disappeared into the trees. While I was going to bed that night, I thought to myself. How on earth did he do that? He had jumped off a second story balcony and had landed easily on the floor as if it were nothing. Anyone else would had landed with a loud thump and a broken leg. Father didn't think of floors the same way humans did. But to him it seemed like it was the easiest thing in the world. I wondered if he had some sort of secret or if maybe, just maybe, he were something else. No, that was ridiculous, Elena and I were the only ones that were something else in this small town. I decided to simply let it go and I slowly drifted to sleep with my lucky sword next to my bed, just in case.


	5. I Know What You Are

**What? Leslie thinks Damon's hot? Well what a surprise. ;) I credit my best friend Antonia for all of the sarcastic comebacks for Leslie. Some are mine, but the majority are hers. I just want everyone to know that Leslie's attitude is based on the way my little sister is. She hasn't fallen in love or anything and she would never say sorry to our father, but the sarcastic attitude and violent nature definitely her. LOL. Elena's attitude is more made up, I don't think I know anyone like that. Anyway here's chapter 5 for all of you to enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay I own Leslie and a couple of new characters that you will see soon, but that's it.**

**Chapter 5**

**(Damon's POV)**

I drove into the school parking lot and parked right in front of the cafeteria. I got out of my car and saw Leslie through the cafeteria glass window sitting with Elena, Stefan, and a couple of other girls laughing. So, I decided to go talk to her and finally get her to tell me why she was mad at me.

Why did I care that she was mad at me? That was still a mystery to me. There were a lot of people that had been, and still were mad at me, including my little brother. For some reason, I couldn't stand the thought of her being angry with me. Maybe it was because she didn't react the same way as the other girls did. Maybe because she was independent, outgoing, and wasn't afraid to say what she had in mind. I simply couldn't get her out of my head. Not only her personally, but her scent, the scent of her blood, was maddening. How could Stefan sit by her and be so relaxed, so calm? I was still outside and her scent was just as strong as the day I first saw her. It was the most lovely scent I had ever smelled in all of my one hundred plus years. Her blood smelled like... I couldn't even think of anything that smelled as good as her. It was intoxicating... it was... addicting. I simply wanted to hold her, drink from her, and never let her go.

She thought I was hot, a lot of girls thought that. But for some reason for her to think that, it made me feel... great. Her opinion and thoughts actually mattered to me. All last night I had been thinking about the words that she had said to me when I asked her if she thought I was hot. _**Yes I do, but you're a jerk and I don't want anything to do with you. Now leave before I come out and hit you where it hurts. **_I had laughed at what I assumed was a simple threat, but when she unlocked the window, I saw she was serious. She was willing to open her window to a complete stranger, to simply go out and give him a good hit. She was tough, brave, violent, and I wanted her. Not only that, but she had a sense of humor and she was also a challenge. A challenge that I was happily willing to take. She would be mine one way or another.

As soon as I walked in the cafeteria a couple of girls turned and smiled. I also noticed how their heartbeats began to increase and also how the comments about my good looks began to stir. I smirked in their direction and turned to Leslie to see her with an annoyed look on her face. Whether it was at me or at the girls, I didn't know, instead she just rolled her eyes and turned away. When I started to walk towards Leslie I saw Stefan glare at me, but I didn't give a damn what he thought. I was on a mission here, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was sitting very comfortably between the two twins, but leaning more closely to Leslie's sister. I was really surprised when a pang of pure jealousy surged through me. I didn't care about Elena, even though I followed her car in order to figure out where they lived, all I cared about was Leslie. How I wished she would laugh with me and be comfortable around me like Stefan. Before I could reach them, Stefan got up and walked over to me. He glared at me and said angrily.

"What do you want Damon?"

I smirked at him and said.

"And hello to you too. I only came here to take you out to lunch, so we could do some family bonding, little brother."

"Leave."

I glared at him and said coldly.

"By now you should know that I don't take orders from anyone."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot."

"Stay away from them, Damon."

"I take that as an invitation."

"I'm serious, I wont let you hurt them."

"Who says I'm after both of them, although now that I think of it... that would be rather hot."

He stared at me blankly, clearly confused.

"Oh come on, think about it, two twins, every mans dream."

"You're sick."

"No I just have a better imagination."

I smirked and tried to pass him, but he instantly stepped in front of me. I glared at him and said menacingly.

"Move out of my way or throats will be torn and blood will be spilled."

He stared at me curiously and then said

"You wouldn't do that."

I smirked and said

"Watch me."

With that I turned to the closest girl near me and smiled at her. She wasn't beautiful like Leslie and her sister, but she was alright, in a cute kind of way. She instantly blushed and smiled back at me. I was about to compel her to come to me when I heard _**her**_ voice come behind Stefan and say.

"Stefan is there a problem? Cuz if there is..."

She stepped beside him and clearly glaring at me said.

"... I can easily fix it."

He instantly looked at her and said.

"No, Damon was just leaving."

"You're lying."

Stefan and I immediately looked at her and said.

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot, I know what you guys are."

What? How was that possible? She couldn't know, we hadn't even been talking that loud. I was certain that not even the girl closest to us had been able to hear. Besides we had never said what we were. I had merely made a threat that I was sure she couldn't have heard. She had been in the far table of the lunchroom, while we were in the center. What the hell? She couldn't know, she didn't know. Stefan instantly panicked and said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She merely rolled her eyes and said sarcastically.

"Ha, of course you don't. Why did I even think that you would be honest and straight up with me? All of you immortals are the same. You're always deny, deny, deny."

All of us immortals? Did she just call us immortals? Damn it to hell! She knows! How would we get out of this one? If I weren't as interested in her. Then I would have instantly dragged her outside and snapped her neck, but something inside me wouldn't let me do it. I couldn't hurt her, I just couldn't. Hopefully Stefan would use his goody goody niceness and convince her not to say anything. Just like I thought, Stefan instantly began.

"Leslie..., I...I... let me explain.."

Don't freaking stutter! Say something before she runs off yelling vampires and we get staked! I was about to intervene when she said.

"Hey chilax, I'm no snitch. I really don't care, as long as you're cool and don't try to eat me, we're cool."

**WTF!** We both turned to her and said.

"What?"

"I've met others like you before, some of them are even my friends. You aren't my first, well actually you guys are the first that haven't tried to kill me yet. And if you do, let me give you a heads up by saying that you **WILL** lose."

She already knew about vampires and some of them were friends of hers! What the hell was up with this girl? Instead of feeling angry with her for threatening me, I found it quite amusing. It only made me want her even more. Then a thought occurred to me, she seemed very certain that she could take us out. Why was that? Had she killed other vampires before or was she simply trying to scare us? What was she or was she even something? She looked absolutely human and smelled absolutely human. I had to admit that she had a very strong lovely scent. I had never smelled a scent so mouthwatering as hers, not even Katherine could compete with her. That didn't make her non human, right? I knew she wasn't a vampire. So if she were something else what was it? Not many humans knew about vampires, and yet she did. Not only that, but she seemed very comfortable standing right there with us. Not a single look of fear on her face. Stefan took me out of my thoughts when he instantly replied.

"Leslie, I would never hurt you two. I care very much for your sister. She's a nice, beautiful, and magnificent person."

She raised a questioning eyebrow. Then he immediately added.

"And you too, of course. You're like a little sister to me. Even though we only met yesterday I've grown very fond of you. You're really funny and you know how to deal with things that make you mad."

He smiled and laughed lightly, and then she laughed. I could easily tell that she wasn't laughing at him. She was laughing with him.

"Well it seems like cupid is trying to make up for not showing up in February."

He blushed, what an idiot. She smiled kindly at him. Damn it! Why couldn't she do that to me? Well if she was right, then I truly hoped cupid had a very special arrow with her name on it. And if not then I would just have to do things the old fashioned way. Then she immediately added.

"I just don't want Elena to know any of this, got it? She doesn't know about... well you guys know what you are. Anyway, she would freak, and I don't want that. We're trying to live as normally and as peacefully as possible, so don't say anything to her."

Stefan instantly nodded in agreement as did I. She smiled and then said.

"Thanks."

Then she got a very serious and determined look on her face and she said.

"Stefan I like you too, but if you hurt my sister, and I don't care if it's physically or emotionally..."

Why did everyone always have to like Stefan? I fought the urge to punch something when I saw her turn. She stared directly at him and what she said next made me smile. She looked at him coldly and said menacingly.

"...**I WILL kill you** and not think twice about it."

He stared at her and nodded his head understandingly. Then she turned to me and said.

"Oh yeah and Damon?"

Did my heart just beat? No it can't beat, I'm dead. I stared right back at her with a smile still on my face and said.

"Yeah."

She smirked at me and said.

"You're a nasty perv. Cochino."

Then she laughed and walked back to her table. We stood there in the middle of the lunch room staring at her. She simply ignored us and continued talking to her friends. I frowned, why did she call me a perv and pig? Could she have heard what I had said about twins being every mans dream? I instantly knew the answer, yes she had heard. That's how she had figured out what we were. She had heard my threat and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Especially since she already knew about vampires. I sighed, oh well, my bad... I turned to Stefan and said sarcastically.

"So how about that lunch?"

He glared at me and said.

"Are you happy now?"

I smirked an said sarcastically.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

He turned, and as he began to walk away, I called after him.

"Don't you turn your back on me young man."

He ignored me and went and sat between them again. I saw Elena turn towards me and give me a murderous glare. I merely smirked at her and turned to see Leslie laughing lightly. She turned to me and muttered in a voice only me and Stefan could hear.

"Jerk."

She knew I could hear her and she didn't seem to care. I stared directly at her and then said quite loudly.

"Beautiful"

I instantly noticed how all of the girls turned to give her death glares. She merely smirked at them and then to my surprise she blew me kiss and winked. Then she turned away to talk to a girl sitting next to her. Stefan and Elena had seen everything and I could instantly tell that they were not happy. I merely laughed at them and walked outside to my car. When I was inside I listened intently to the other girls conversations and what I heard made me smirk.

"How could he be interested in her? She's not even that pretty."

"Ugh, I know."

"He's like sooo hot and he talks to that?"

"Who the hell does she thinks she is?"

"She barely got here and she already has all the guys after her."

"I feel kinda sorry for him. I thought that he would be smarter than that."

"She blew him a kiss, what a skank."

"She doesn't even know him and she's already flirting with him."

I knew that, what I was waiting for would happen real soon. I just had to be patient.

"Ugh, I bet she wants to do both of them at the same time, what a whore."

"I feel kinda bad for her sister though."

"Why? Look at how she's dressed. I bet she's a cheap slut just like her."

Then I heard I Elena say.

"Leslie, where are you going?"

"This won't take a minute."

"Huh?"

"Just stay here."

Wait for it... Wait for it... Crash!

"Leslie! STOP! Stefan do something!"


	6. The Fight

**OMG! What happened? What did Leslie do? Did she even do anything? What was that crash?... Was anybody expecting for Leslie to already know about vampires? I know I sure wasn't, but by the time I realized what I had written I just decided to go with it. The good thing is that I already have a good idea for Leslie's first vampire. Yay! :)**

**P.S. The fighting you are about to read about is how my sister actually fights. I'm not even kidding, when she's mad, she's scary. I'm basing this fight on a fight my sister go into with a girl a while back. I was standing right there and I got to say, she can fight. I did switch up a little bit of things since they fought outside of a store. Although, I guess I shouldn't even say "they fought" because the girl didn't even get one hit on her. So what I should say is that my sister kicked her but. LOL. I am also going to make this fight a bit more bloodier and more violent than the one I witnessed. I am so happy I finally got reviews thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone that reviewed and is trying to help me. So anyways, I hope you enjoy and I met up to your standards once again. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The amazing L.J Smith and the awesome CW do.**

**Chapter 6**

**(Stefan's POV) **

I could clearly see him sitting in his car with a huge smile on his face as if he were waiting for something. What was he waiting for? What was he planing? Then I heard a very distinct conversation between two girls. They were looking in our direction, but I could clearly see that they were glaring disgustingly at Leslie. One had light skin and dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes. While the other was also light skinned and had natural blonde hair and baby blue colored eyes. I instantly heard the black haired one say.

"Ugh, I bet she wants to do both of them at the same time, what a whore."

I frowned and thought, where did that come from? We didn't give the impression that we were romantically interested in her at all, we had only talked to her. Okay well maybe Damon showed her some interest, but he was just playing around with her and she played along. But me? No way, I couldn't deny that Leslie was beautiful, but Elena just had something about her that made me like her a little more. She was beautiful, caring, nice, and she appeared to be interested in me as well. I only saw Leslie as a little sister. Then I heard the blonde one say.

"I feel kinda bad for her sister though."

Why would she feel bad for her? I could easily see that Leslie and her sister appeared to have a nice healthy relationship. Something that Damon and I definitely lacked. I was sure that they did have their occasional fights and arguments, but which siblings didn't? I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the black haired one sneer.

"Why? Look at how she's dressed. I bet she's a cheap slut just like her."

What was wrong with the way she was dressed? She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink button up, striped shirt and a light brown jacket over her shoulders. How did that make her look indecent? The shirt wasn't even low cut. Then I heard Elena say next to me.

"Leslie, where are you going?"

Leslie had stood up and was about to walk away. Where was she going? I truly hoped she wasn't going out to fight with Damon. She didn't look back, but merely replied.

"This won't take a minute."

Oh great, she was going out to him. I decided not to intervene because I knew that Damon wouldn't hurt her. For some strange reason, Damon was very interested in her. Besides, she was a tough girl and I was sure that even Damon couldn't take her. If he hadn't been as interested with her the way he was. Then he would have immediately killed her since she already knew what we were, Damon didn't like taking chances. This should be interesting, maybe she could get him to finally tell her the real reason he was here. Then I heard Elena say clearly confused.

"Huh?"

She still didn't turn and merely said coldly.

"Just stay here."

Wait.. did she sound mad? That couldn't be good. Apparently, Leslie had very good hearing. How that was possible, I didn't even know. I was sure that the only reason that she had found out about us was because she had heard Damon's threat. She had also called him a perv and a pig. That's why I was sure she had also heard his comment about twins. I sighed thinking the worst, what had Damon said now? To my surprise, she didn't go anywhere near the door. She started walking straight towards the black haired girl that had just insulted Elena. What was she going to do? Based on what Damon told me last night she was a very violent girl and didn't hold anything back. Something told me that this wasn't going to end well.

I was proven right when Leslie reached their table and said angrily to the girl.

"You got a freaking staring problem or what? Cuz if you do I can easily fix it."

I saw the dark haired girl stand and move to the front of the table directly in front of Leslie and say.

"As matter of fact I don't, my only problem here is you. So unless you want to have a bloody nose get the hell away from my table."

**(Elena's POV)**

No! Did that girl just talk to Leslie like that! Did she just threaten her? No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! Nobody talked to her like that and simply walked away. Leslie stared at her with her mouth agape and then an evil smirk spread across her face. This seemed to annoy the girl and she did the stupidest thing she could have ever done in her entire life.

The girl clenched her hand into a fist and swung right at Leslie! She obviously missed, no one had ever been able to hit Leslie in the face in all of our life. Leslie had been in many fights and she had never lost one or gotten hit in the face. She had easily moved her head to the side and the girl had missed.

Then I saw her hand instantly clench into a tight fist and faster than you could say one. She swung right back at the girl and hit her straight in the face. She hit her so hard the girl fell and knocked the table down with her. The girl was either very brave or incredibly stupid because she instantly got back up and swung at her again.

Unfortunately for her, she missed again, as I knew she would. Leslie was one of the best fighters I knew. She could take down a grown man with absolutely no effort at all.

Leslie caught her by the wrist and gave her another hard punch in the face and continued giving her more. She kept going until the girl was semi conscious. As soon as she had given the second hit, blood had instantly began to spill out of the girl's nose. Then she twisted the girl's hand behind her back, grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face hard against a nearby table.

The guys that were sitting there instantly moved out of the way. I noticed how they already had their phones out and were recording everything. Not only them, but nearly everyone in the lunchroom had some sort of device and was recording.

She hit her against the table so many times that I actually lost count and then she spun her around still holding her and threw her across the table. Then she stalked her way towards her.

That's when I saw it, her eyes, they were a fiery profound violet. It was a good thing I had such good eyesight because if hadn't, then I wouldn't have been able to see that she was losing control. If someone didn't stop her soon, Leslie would end up killing her! I instantly panicked, stood up, and yelled.

"Leslie! STOP! Stefan do something!"

I turned to see him with a look of absolute shock on his face as he stared at Leslie approaching for the kill. I yelled again.

"Stefan! Help me stop her!"

He simply stayed there frozen not moving a muscle. I didn't know what his problem was, until I saw him staring at the blood on the table. Oh great, he has hematophobia, just what I needed. I grabbed his arm and shook him.

"Stefan it's okay, just don't look at look at it."

He turned and stared at me in shock and before he could speak, I said.

"Hey, it's okay to have hematophobia. I think that after this I may end up having it too."

He looked almost relieved when I said that. I smiled at him and he smiled back. God he was hot, but I had to focus right now.

Leslie was hovering above her and staring at her. I knew what she was about to do. She was going to send a painful shock wave throughout her entire body, until she begged for death. She was so focused on the girl that Stefan was able to sneak up behind her and grab her hands and pin them behind her back. She instantly snapped out of her trance and snarled at Stefan.

"Get your hands the hell off of me or you'll be sorry."

"No."

"I'm warning you Stefan, let me go."

I ran and stood in front of her. She was trying to get loose from Stefan's grip, and to my surprise it seemed like Stefan was having a hard time holding her. I grabbed her from the front and began holding her back trying to get her away from the girl. She then glared at me and said.

"Elena, get the hell out of my way."

"No."

"No? Did you just tell me, no?"

"I.. I..."

"You should know better than to tell me no when I'm mad."

"Leslie... it's just.. that your eyes.."

"What?"

I took a deep breath, trying to hide my fear and said.

"Leslie you have to stop, you're loosing control."

That's when suddenly the doors flew open and the principal along with a few other teachers ran in. They saw the girl on the floor and us holding Leslie back. The history teacher was the first to speak and he yelled.

"What happened here?"

To my huge surprise, Leslie smirked at him and said.

"Ha, not only are you death, but you're blind too."

Oh, I guess this must've been the teacher she got in trouble with yesterday. Well this should be fun.

"You.. don't talk."

"You.. shut your face!"

Everyone in the lunchroom gasped.

"You open your mouth again and..."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to breath, smart one. Sheesh! I swear teachers get dumber and dumber every freaking day."

"That's enough!"

"Haha, you did remember to do what I said, right?"

He stared at her in confusion. She couldn't help, but bust out laughing. I saw Stefan pressing his lips together firmly trying really hard not to laugh as well. She looked like she was about to cry and then she said still laughing.

"So, who did you ask Google or your wife?"

His face turned red with rage and before he could reply. The principal stepped in and said.

"Leslie, what occurred here?"

She groaned and said.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Did you join the I'm gonna pretend to be death, blind, and a sot association too. I thought you were smarter than that. After all principals are supposed to be smart, right? Or do colleges just give diplomas to anyone with a bald head? If that's the case then I'm shaving as soon as possible."

I instantly heard a lot of the students begin to laugh. He looked at her and said.

"Leslie stop, I'm serious, tell me what happened."

"You know you shouldn't take life too seriously, you won't get out alive if you do. You should be more fun like me."

"Leslie..."

"I think that never admitting or denying anything makes me much more interesting, don't you agree?"

He didn't reply to that and stared at her waiting for her reply. She made a fake creeped out look and said.

"Hey don't give me that look. You look like your about to roofie me and throw me in the back of your car. You creeper."

"Leslie Gilbert! I asked you a question, now answer!"

"You know what, I really don't feel like it today. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Good, cuz you were really beginning to annoy me."

"That's it!"

"Oh my god, your brain finally started working again? That's great!"

He stalked up in our direction and yelled furiously.

"In my office now!"

She merely laughed at him and said.

"Now you joined the Kool-Aid man association too. Man, that's what's up!"

She then turned to the history teacher and said.

"See, Mister Sot now you're not all by your lonesome anymore."

Before he could get a word out, the principal said still sounding quite angry.

"Before you leave, tell me what happened."

"Ugh, fine, if you really want to know then, here goes. I kicked her ass, there happy now?"

Then I heard someone from behind us say.

"You did more than kick her ass."

We turned to see who had spoken and immediately saw Damon standing behind us with a huge smirk on his face. She smiled at him and then said.

"Well she was asking for it. The stupid girl swung at me, so she got what she deserved. I don't have any regrets."

I finally spoke and said.

"You never do."

"I know, that's what makes me so cool!"

The principal ignored us and said.

"Mr. Salvatore, please release her, so she can head into my office."

I saw Stefan hesitate, as if he didn't think that would be such a good idea. Leslie saw it too, so she said clearly laughing.

"It's okay Stefan, I'm good. Now that I finally made my point _and _managed to piss some people off, I'm absolutely fine."

He nodded and slowly released her arms. She smiled at him and then said.

"Man, have you been working out? You're like really strong."

He only smiled at her and didn't reply. Then the principal said.

"Leslie, my office now!"

She smirked at him, gave a fake salute, and said sarcastically.

"Yes, sir."

Before she left, she turned to everyone, pointed at the girl who was now being held by two teachers, and said seriously.

"That's what happens, when you piss me off. So don't get on my bad side and watch your mouth, cuz I can do far worse than that."

"Leslie!"

"I'm going, I'm going, sheesh, haven't you ever heard of the word patience?"

"March!"

So she did. She began marching all the way to his office. As she was leaving she began singing and waving her arms in the air, as well.

"Na, nana, na,...na, nana, na, heh, heh, heh, goodbye!"

How would she get out of this one? Father had saved her from OCS today by coming to school and speaking with the principal. Now I really wasn't sure what could save her. I turned and saw that Damon was gone. Where did he go? He was standing right behind us a minute ago. I turned to Stefan and said.

"Hey, where did your brother go?"

He instantly looked back and replied sincerely.

"I don't know."


	7. Consequences

**I wasn't sure if I should do this chapter from Leslie's point of view or not. So, since I know that a lot of people love Leslie's, oh what did Ashlight11 call it? Oh yeah, her kick-ass attitude. LOL. I thought that it would be best to do it from Leslie's point of view. Besides, Leslie had already threatened me that she wanted to speak again. ;) If you're reading this, then by now you should now that it's best to just do what she says. I am also going to add Leslie's father in here, so you can get a small idea of the way he is. I'm actually thinking of revealing who he actually is in the next chapter. Anyway, here's Chapter 7, hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 7**

**(Leslie's POV)**

"Leslie, do you realize what you have done?"

The principal was pacing back and forth across the front of his desk. He had his hands behind his back and a serious look on his face. I merely smirked and replied.

"Well _**I**_... am not blind like _**some**_ people I know. Also, my brain is always functioning perfectly, it never fails me."

I said this staring directly at him and tapping the side of my head. He glared at me, I only laughed at him and said

"So yeah, I do realize what I did. Like I said before though, I don't regret anything."

"Well, you will soon. I am going to call your father and notify him of your behavior."

He walked back to his desk, grabbed my file, and began dialing my dad's number."

"Ha, tell him I said, hi."

I heard my dad pick up on the first ring and he immediately said sounding really annoyed.

"Who the hell is this?"

The principal immediately cleared his throat and said.

"Umm, hello is this Leslie's father?"

"I asked a damn question, now answer me before I hang up."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I spoke with you this morning."

"I spoke with a lot of people this morning. You're gonna have to be more specific."

The principal turned to look at me and gave me one of those _**now I know where she got it from**_ looks. I only smirked at him and yelled loudly.

"Hey dad! What's up?"

My father instantly heard and he said sounding really mad.

"Leslie? Who the hell are you? And why is my daughter with you?"

I saw the principal get a slight scared look on his face and he immediately replied.

"I am the school principal and I have Leslie in my office because..."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

With that, my dad hung up leaving a really pissed off principal staring blankly at the phone. I couldn't help, but bust out laughing at his expression. He glared at me and said clearly still mad.

"Your father will be here soon."

I kept laughing and said.

"Naw, really? For reals?"

He only glared at me and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him. I continued laughing, man I could already tell that this school year would be fun.

I sighed trying to calm down and began to think about what happened. When I fought, everything else didn't matter. All I wanted was to make the person that angered me pay. Sometimes I wouldn't even remember the hits I gave or where I gave them until someone told me. There were also times where I would get carried away and someone would end up really hurt. There was only one time that I lost complete control and the "person" had ended up dead.

I concentrated and tried to remember what happened. Oh right, the stupid girl had swung at me trying to hit me in the face. I had easily tilted my head to the side and she had missed. By the way she swung, I could easily tell that she couldn't fight, and yet I still didn't go easy on her.

I was going to take the first swing, but she seemed to have a temper just like me. Apparently the look I gave her was the only thing she needed to give the first hit. Ha, stupid girl, she should have known better than to talk to me that way. No one threatened me, talked bad about my sister, and simply walked away like nothing.

I was not Elena, I didn't simply ignore people and their stupid comments. I didn't put up with anyone's crap, never had, and never would. I really didn't care what people thought or said about _me, _but if any one said anything bad about my sister. A bloody nose was a guarantee, and if they did something stupid after that then broken bones were also a given.

Her words still rang in my head and they angered me. Who the hell did she think she was? Something told me that for some reason that girl was important or something. When I felt Stefan grab me, I was able to snap out of my concentration and see a few people with phones out recording me and the girl on the floor. I was also able to see the look of pure shock on a lot of people's faces. Almost as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. I laughed lightly, I wonder what they would have thought if I had actually shocked the living hell out of her. Ha, the look on their faces would've been priceless. Who was she though? Only one way to find out. I focused on the voices in the cafeteria and I immediately heard a conversation between two guys, who were laughing. One of the voices sounded vaguely familiar though.

"Man.. did you see that chick? Alondra didn't even get one hit on her."

"Of course I saw her, you moron. I was standing right in front of them, I got it all on video too."

"Ha, so did I."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "guys". Then the second one stopped laughing and he said.

"I just can't believe Alondra lost though. You remember last year that she got into a fight with Stephanie, she freaking owned her. Stephanie just cried and kept telling her stop. I thought Alondra could fight, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, I know... Man, but that Leslie chick can box."

"Obviously."

The other one was still laughing and he said.

"I guess the toughest girl award has switched hands this year."

What! _She _was the toughest girl in school? That girl couldn't fight, what the hell. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Then the second one spoke and said.

"I'm glad, Alondra was getting on my nerves. Ever since that fight with Stephanie, she got all stuck up and started acting like she was all tough."

The other one groaned and said.

"Yeah I know. If you even turned and looked at her she would immediately go off on you and start shit."

"Yeah, I'm actually glad she got her ass kicked. Maybe that will teach her to keep her mouth shut."

The one that had spoken first said.

"Hey James, so what do you think about her?"

James? Oh yeah, he was the guy from yesterday. Well this should be interesting, James merely asked.

"About who?"

"Leslie, obviously."

"She can fight, and she's really good looking too."

The other one laughed and said.

"Good looking?"

"Alright, she's hot, there I said it."

"That's what I thought."

Before I could listen to James' reply, the door opened and my father stepped in with the principal right behind him. I laughed and exclaimed sarcastically.

"Daddy! You're here!"

My father glared at me and said.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"Well I kicked her ass, so yeah. Why not be proud of myself?"

He stared at me blankly and said.

"You did what?"

Oh man, the principal hadn't told him why I was here yet. Oh well, I only smiled and said.

"This stupid girl pissed me off. Not only that, the idiot swung at me to, so I just defended myself."

"Oh really?"

I glared at him and said.

"Yes! Why the hell would I lie?"

"I could think of several reasons."

"Ha, I'm not afraid of getting in trouble. I've been doing that since the day I was born."

"We'll see about that when we get home."

I only laughed and said.

"Ha, looking forward to it."

His eyes narrowed slightly and then he turned to the principal and said.

"So what exactly happened?"

"Man, the I'm gonna pretend to be deaf, blind, and a sot association is getting bigger and bigger every stinking day."

He turned to me and said.

"Be quiet."

I laughed and said.

"What else do you want me to be? A fairy princess or maybe a well behaved little girl."

He walked up to me stared deeply into my brilliant emerald green eyes and said.

"You will be quiet and will not speak, until I tell you otherwise."

Everything inside me was screaming at me to look away, but I couldn't. Instead I looked directly at him and everything slipped. The only thing I saw were his beautiful green eyes. The only thing I heard was his voice telling me to obey. That's when I felt that everything inside of me simply wanted to obey him and do what he said. So, I instantly replied.

"I will be quiet and will not speak, until you tell me otherwise."

He merely smiled and turned back to the principal.

"So, what happened?"

The principal stared at him blankly and didn't say anything. My father raised an eyebrow and said sounding really annoyed.

"Well? I don't have all day, I have other matters to attend to as well."

The principal instantly snapped out of his trance and said.

"Yes, I'm sure you do Mr. Gil..."

"Call me Zack."

"Umm, yes well Zack based on what some of the students told me. It appears that one of our students made some rude comments about her and kept giving her looks. Apparently, Leslie heard her and walked to ask her what her problem was. The other student didn't seem to like her tone of voice and she tried to hit her, but she missed."

My father interrupted him by chuckling lightly and said in clear disbelief.

"She tried to hit Leslie?"

"Uh, yes."

"So, is the girl on her way to the hospital?"

The principal seemed confused by my father's tone and replied.

"Yes, she is on her way. Mr. Gil..."

"Didn't I just tell you to call me Zack?"

My father said this in a demanding and annoyed tone. The principal instantly nodded and said.

"Yes of course, I apologize."

My father only raised and eyebrow and said.

"Very well, I will take care of Leslie when she gets home. That reminds me, what will her punishment be?"

"Oh well, fighting on school grounds is strictly forbidden. So therefore, she will get two weeks of OCS."

My father only smiled and said.

"No, she won't."

With that he turned to me and said.

"Leslie, you may speak."

I instantly smiled and said to the principal.

"Ha, two weeks of OCS, really? My little cousin could think of something way better and she's barely two."

The principal turned red with rage and yelled.

"I've had enough of your attitude young lady, if you don't..."

With that, faster than the speed of light my father had slammed him against the nearest wall. He had one had roughly against his throat and the other by his side. I could easily see that my father had him off the floor holding him in the air. He stared furiously at him and said angrily.

"You will not speak to my daughter with that tone of voice! Do you understand me!"

The principal only stared at him in shock then suddenly managed to choke out a yes. I was absolutely shocked to see the look of pure fury on my father's face. That's when I remembered that no one had ever yelled at me in front of him because everyone feared him. This was the first time anyone had raised their voice at me in his presence and apparently he didn't like it. I instantly went over to him and tried to pry him off the scared principal, but he wouldn't budge. I knew that if he continued the hold he had he would end up killing him. Then I tried talking to him instead.

"Dad, stop, you're hurting him."

He tightened the grip on his throat and replied coldly.

"I don't care."

I could tell that the principal was turning purple from his lack of oxygen. I tugged on him again and said.

"Dad, stop!"

He ignored me and didn't reply. I knew that there was only one word that could get his attention. At least for me, I knew it would work. I stared at him and said.

"Father!"

He froze, I never called him that. "Father" seemed like a very special and deserving word for me. A word that you only got if that's what you were. A father was someone that was always there with you no matter what. A father was a person that would never leave you. That would take you out and spend a nice day with you simply because he loved you. He wasn't like that, never was, and never would be. In my book he hadn't earned that title just yet.

Elena had instantly called him father the second we met him, but not me. Once while we were living with him he asked why I didn't. I merely told him that he was lucky I actually called him dad. That day was they day I saw his usual facade of strict and powerful ruler instantly fade. My words seemed to have hurt him deeply. I remember that he had kissed my forehead and simply said, "I'm sorry", after that he had walked out of my room. I shook that thought away and focused on the present. I called out louder and said in an almost pleading voice.

"Father, stop!"

He turned to stare at me and didn't speak.

"Hey it's okay, look at me, I'm fine. Just calm down okay."

He seemed hesitant, but he slowly released his grip and let the principal fall to the floor. He was unconscious, but still alive. I sighed in relief and looked at my dad, who was now staring at me intensely.

Before we could speak, Danny and Sedrick walked hurriedly inside. Danny was tall with pale skin, spiked blonde hair, and green eyes. While Sedrick was slightly shorter, with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. When they saw my dad they instantly kneeled on one knee at his feet. Then they did the same with me. I only rolled my eyes and said.

"Really, guys? I thought I told you guys not to do that, it gets on my nerves."

They kept their heads down and didn't reply. I sighed and then said.

"Especially you Danny you're my older cousin, for Pete's sake."

He then looked up at me and said.

"It is strictly forbidden to approach you any other way princess."


	8. Nocturnals

**Why did Danny call Leslie princess? Why did he and Sedrick kneel before her and her father? I was really going to let everyone know the truth about who they were when Damon and Stefan found out. But I thought I should be kind and let everyone know now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 8. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

**(Leslie's POV)**

Ugh! Why the hell did they have to be so freaking formal? I mean sure my dad was the ruler of his home planet and well.. nearly everything in space, but seriously? I _was_ his daughter, but it wasn't like I would slap them or get mad at them for calling me by my own name. Since the first day Elena and I arrived at my dad's palace that's the way we were always addressed. It was either princess, my lady, or you're highness. I always told them to call me by my name, but they refused. When I finally turned thirteen, Danny told me that it was a law that my father had created right before our birth. Any one that broke that law would be instantly executed. I had laughed at him thinking it was some sort of joke, but when I saw the look on his face, I saw he was serious. To this day, that law was still in effect and it was still annoying. My dad merely looked coldly at them and said

"Daniel, take care of him."

They both rose to their feet and Danny replied.

"What would you like for me to do sir?"

"Erase his memory, heal him, _and _tell him that Leslie will only have lunch detention for one week."

I stared at him in shock and instantly said.

"No way in hell! I'm not going to serve lunch detention, screw that!"

"Oh yes, you are. It's about time for you to finally learn the consequences of your actions."

"The hell I am! It wasn't even my fault, she swung at me! I'm not serving them, and that's final!"

He glared at me furiously.

"You don't have a say in this matter young lady! You will serve your detentions and not say a word! Do you understand me?"

I slight smile spread across my face and I replied.

"Ha, I don't know you tell me, did I?"

He turned away from me and then said with a smile on his face.

"Leslie, tell me something."

"Something."

He ignored that and said.

"Do you like having your powers?"

"No duhh, of course I do."

"Very well then, so here's the deal. You come to school, serve your detentions for a week, and the bracelet is destroyed. You keep your mouth going, don't come to detention, and it stays.. _permanently_. So what do you say? You have two choices, pick or I'll pick for you."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? I instantly knew the answer, yes..., yes he would. My dad was a man of his word. When he said he would do something he would do it and not think twice about it. I gulped and said.

"I'll go to detention."

He was about to pat my head, but I moved away from him. He merely smirked at me and said.

"Good girl."

I smirked right back at him and said.

"Ha, I don't think so. I said I would serve my detentions, but that doesn't mean I won't have fun with whoever is in there."

He laughed at that and said.

"I never said you couldn't. Just keep in mind that you have to serve for one whole week. So, don't get in too much trouble that can actually get you expelled. If that happens, option number two will happen as well."

I froze and he merely kept laughing.

"Any way, we should head home."

"What! Why? I still have like three hours of school left. Can't I go back to class?"

"No, you're coming home and staying in your room until tomorrow morning."

"What!"

"You heard me, now start walking and wait for me in the car."

He threw me his car keys and I easily caught them in the air. Then I laughed at him and said.

"Do you want me to walk or to march? Cuz I march pretty well."

He glared at me, opened the door, and signaled for me to step out. He then turned to Danny and Sedrick and said coldly.

"Fix this mess and meet me at the house in ten minutes, understand?"

They both stared at him and instantly replied.

"Yes, sir."

I ignored them and walked out of the office, while my dad stayed behind to say something else. As I was walking through school towards the parking lot, I instantly sensed eyes on me. I turned and saw some students in the cafeteria staring at me curiously. I smirked in their direction and they instantly turned away. When I turned back around I bumped right into something, or rather _someone_. I looked up and saw Damon staring at me with a huge smile spread across his face. I groaned and said.

"Are you stalking me?"

He wiggled his eyebrows seductively and said with a smirk.

"I don't know, am I?"

I glared at him and said.

"Shut up."

He stared at me and said sarcastically.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ugh! You're so annoying!"

"I take that as a compliment."

I glared at him, and fought the urge to swing at his face. He saw my look and he seemed amused. I took a deep breath and said.

"What do you want, Damon?"

He still had that amused look on his face and replied.

"You didn't answer my question last night?"

"What question?"

He rolled his eyes and said.

"You may be a good fighter, but your memory sucks."

I blinked and said.

"Wait, you saw that?"

"Of course I did, I was standing right behind Stefan and Elena. I got to say that I was impressed."

I fought back the urge to blush. Why did his compliment make me feel proud of myself? A lot people thought I was a good fighter, some even said that I was the best that they had ever seen. I tried to hide how proud I felt and replied in an uninterested tone.

"Huh, I guess I didn't notice you. I was to preoccupied kicking someone's ass to really pay attention."

I smiled at him when I said this. He merely smiled back and said.

"So, are you going to answer my question?"

I smiled secretly, I wanted to see what it took to annoy him. So, I gave him a confused look and said.

"What question?"

He glared at me and said.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Nope, not a clue. I guess you're right my memory does suck."

He growled, leaned in closely so that our noses were nearly touching, and said.

"Are you playing with me?"

I merely smiled and said.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

He gave me a cold glare, pulled slowly away, and finally said.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you... right now, _but_ keep your mouth going and that can easily change."

He folded his arms across his muscular chest and stared at me with a look of... _respect_? Man I hated to admit it, but he did look _**hot**_ when he did that. He finally spoke and said

"Explain, what do you mean by, right now?"

"Ha, in case you haven't noticed I'm actually in a pretty good mood right now. I kicked the toughest girl in school's ass, _and _everyone is afraid of me. Not only that, but I pissed off Kool-Aid man and the principal _again_ twice in a row. I also had a little fun talk with my dad, so I'm not mad at you, as of right now."

He stared at me curiously and then replied.

"Why did you get mad when we were at the grill?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to have this conversation with him. So I decided to make a joke out of it, I gave him one of my best smirks and said.

"One, I am not a little girl, I am five-five, I hate little dollies, and I loathe the color pink. Two, I am not feisty, I'm just straight up. Three, you're a conceited jerk that knows he's hot and thinks that he can do and say whatever he wants and get away with it. I know how you are, I've met guys like you before. So, please excuse me for not falling at your feet like you expected, Mister Salvatore."

He stared at me with a look of shock on his face and then smirked.

"I bet I could make you fall, if I felt like it."

I grinned and said.

"Ha, go ahead, I'd love to see you try."

Then I heard my father behind me say.

"Leslie, didn't I tell you to wait for me in the car?"

I turned to face him and said sarcastically.

"I don't know, did you? Well I guess there's more proof that my memory does suck."

When my father approached he stared at Damon. A smile spread across his face instantly and he said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Damon Salvatore. How have you been? How's Stefan? You still causing trouble for him?"

Damon stared at him with his mouth literally hanging open. Then he turned a murderous glare at me and snarled.

"Not a snitch, huh?"

I glared at him and said.

"I'm not, you moron. I have no clue how the hell he knows you."

My dad seemed deeply amused by our exchange and he said.

"Oh don't blame her, she may be a little violent _sometimes_, but never a snitch. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Damon turned his murderous glare at my dad and hissed.

"Oh really? Then how the hell do you know who I am?"

My father merely smiled and said.

"I have my ways, you've also made yourself quite a reputation over the past one hundred years."

Damon just glared at him and said.

"How do you know who I am? Answer me because I don't like repeating myself."

My dad only smirked and said.

"Then don't. Come on Leslie, time to go home."

I turned to see Damon with an unreadable look on his face. He was either extremely annoyed or down right pissed. I was going with pissed beyond belief. I had a feeling that Damon always got what he wanted and for him to finally hit a wall with my dad, seemed to have really angered him.

I laughed lightly and got inside my dad's** black **Bugatti Veyron and then we drove off. We both loved the dark and the color black. The reason..., the darkness made us _stronger_. It strengthened our senses and made our powers much more stronger and deadly. The darker you were the stronger you were, at least that was my motto. Elena, being Elena, thought that dark didn't go with her. She would always buy the _cute _pinks, reds, yellows, and light blues. I felt a *shiver* run down my spine at the thought of me wearing one of Elena's _**cute girly**_ dresses.

The darkness wasn't the only thing that made us stronger though. Nearly everyone knew that there were four elements of nature, **earth**, **air**, **fire**, and **water**. Our father could control all four of these elements. He could levitate anything or anyone he pleased, just like us. He was also able to do something that he called shadow travel. It was when you would sort of like thought of a place, melt into the shadows, and then suddenly you were there. Kinda creepy if you ask me. He was also a great fighter. Some of the moves that I could do, I had learned by watching him train. No one in their right mind was stupid enough to question him unless they were looking for a death sentence.

Elena could only control two of the elements, she controlled the fire and air elements. While I could only control one, the earth element. For some reason I could also control electrical currents. I could generate electricity from within me and then my entire body would be _visibly_ crackling with electricity around it. Not only that, but if someone touched me they would instantly be on the floor withering in excruciating pain from the painful shock. I could also send shock waves of pure pain into their brains and make their brain cells explode. They would only explode if that's what I felt like doing. If I was having a good day and the person hadn't done anything that bad. Then I would just torture them until they begged for death. I had grown to be exceptionally good with my peculiar gift because it was my most useful and painful power. I had learned how to send a person a powerful shock wave without them having to touch me. Although, there was one element that Elena and I both shared. That element was water, we could both control water with absolute ease. Water was the best way to regain our strength when we were tired or injured. We could either drink it or simply bathe in it and we would instantly feel better.

The other way to remain strong was to train. Train hard and never back down, no matter what came at you. All you had to do was keep moving and never stop. The way we trained was by fighting. We could train by simply fighting with our hands, or we could use certain weapons. My specialty weapons were electric spears and guns, while Elena was good with swords and blades. Their way of training wasn't normal in any way. We would have to jog five miles very early every morning, get only one drink of water and then go train with our instructors. They would teach us how to dodge punches, how to throw punches, how to side step, and how to never back down if you did get hit. I had learned how to throw a punch at age four, my Uncle Elijah had taught behind my mother's back. She didn't approve of violence at all, so we had to be sneaky. The funny part about that, was that exactly one week later I got into fight in pre-school with a girl who had hurt Elena. Those lessons sure payed off!

Those three things strengthened our powers, but didn't make us stronger physically. Physically, Elena and I had the strength of normal human being. We were basically normal human girls that simply had control over the four elements. We weren't fast, we didn't fly, and we certainly didn't shadow travel. All of these things were things my father and everyone of his kind had or could do. What were they? We had learned that the accurate term to describe them was, _**nocturnals**_.


	9. The Crow

**Tadah! So now you know who Leslie's father is. He is a nocturnal, ruler of his own planet, and owner of everything in space. Leslie and Elena are high and royal princesses that deserve up most respect because of him. He is highly feared by everyone and as you might have noticed, Leslie and him are quite similar. Anyway, I hope I cleared things up for you. If you have any questions review or PM me and I will either answer in the story or any way you want me to, just tell me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

Chapter 9

I was sitting by the window near the balcony when I noticed a beautiful black crow standing on the edge of the railing. I opened the window and stepped out into the balcony. I was very cautious with the moves I made trying really hard not to scare it away. I always kept a chair outside because I loved to come out at night and enjoy the fresh air. I approached the chair carefully, luckily it wasn't hot, and I took a seat. To my huge surprise the crow didn't fly away instead it came closer to me. It stared at me intensely, I only smiled kindly and said.

"Hey Mister Crow, what's up?"

It stared at me, then looked up at the sky. I laughed lightly and said.

"Ha, the sky, I know."

It turned to look at me and approached me even more. I laughed and said.

"You're lucky, you know."

It stared at me with an almost curious look, as if waiting for me to continue. I started laughing at the way it was looking at me and said sarcastically.

"Well if you must know, I'm grounded for the rest of the day. My dad is being a sot and he won't let me out. I'm actually surprised that I can be out here. I thought that by know he would have some sort of shield around my windows."

Its eyes never left me, it kept staring at me curiously. I sighed and I said.

"Why the hell am I even telling you this? You can't understand a damn thing I'm saying."

I leaned back on the chair and closed my eyes then I mumbled.

"Great, I'm so bored that now I have resorted to talking to birds."

I heard it make a loud caw in protest. I opened my eyes and sure enough it looked like it was glaring at me. I laughed at the crows expression and said.

"Oh come on, don't trip. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

It kept to be glaring at me, so I sighed and said.

"Alright, I'm sorry. There, happy now."

Then suddenly it flew off the balcony and into the trees. I sighed and thought, great now I pissed off my only form of company. Then a slight smile spread across my face. Ha, apparently not only could I get under people's skin, but animals as well. I was about to get up and walk back inside. When quite literally out of nowhere, the crow came back and landed on my lap. It scared me so much that I nearly fell out of the chair. I sighed and steadied myself back. The crow looked at me with what appeared to be an amused look on its face. I glared at it and said.

"I thought you were pissed at me. Why'd you come back?"

It just ignored me and sat down on my lap trying to get comfortable. I could feel its claws digging into my pants, but I didn't mind. I laughed and said.

"So I take, that I am forgiven?"

It just folded it wings and sat there very comfortably. For some strange reason I really wanted to touch this mysterious and yet beautiful crow. I was very hesitant until I felt it lean its head close to me. I smiled and then very carefully I petted its head. Then I proceeded to lightly caress its back and lovely black wings. Then I said to it.

"You seem to be very smart. Do you have an owner or someone that trained you?"

It looked up at me and I swear that it looked like he wanted to laugh. I merely smiled and lifted him very carefully in my arms. I held him, and for some strange reason I wanted very badly to cuddle it close to me. It stared at me as if analyzing me, trying to figure me out. I sighed and said.

"If you scratch me, I'll get my gun and hunt you down, until I have your pretty feathers in my books as bookmarks. You got that?"

It stared at me then nodded. **What the hell! Did it just nod its head?** Someone _did _train it, whoever it was did a pretty good job. This bird was beyond smart. Maybe I should keep it as a pet. I sighed then very gently cuddled it close to me in what appeared to be hug. It seemed to be surprised and then it cuddled to me as well. I laughed and said.

"Ha, you should consider yourself lucky. I'm not always this affectionate, but you're cute and I like you."

It merely leaned closer to me and I cuddled with it. I held it close to my body and lightly caressed its back. We stayed in that position for quite a while.

Then I heard the sound of two cars come up the drive. I could hear Elena with Antonia, she was the girl Elena had influenced in the alley. I actually liked her she was more observant and straight up than anyone I'd ever met. She reminded me a little bit of way I was when I was young. Caroline and Bonnie were in the other car. I really liked Bonnie she seemed like an okay girl. She wasn't like Elena always happy and ecstatic, but she wasn't boring either. Caroline on the other hand, talked too much. She talked way more than I could actually listen. She wasn't mean, on the contrary, she was really nice. Still, I would like her a little more if she talked a lot less. I groaned and said to the crow.

"Great, just freaking great. We barely got here and Elena is already throwing a stupid slumber party."

I smirked at the crow, while caressing its feathers and said.

"I guess its a good thing that I'm grounded, right?"

It looked at me then without warning, it rubbed it face near my check in an affectionate gesture. I sat there frozen and before I could speak, it flew away. That's when I heard a pounding on my door and Elena yelling.

"Leslie! Come out, we have guests!"

I went to the door and opened it. There she stood jumping up and down like a little kid at the carnival. I glared at her and said.

"I can't."

She frowned and said.

"Why not?"

I smirked and replied.

"Because I'd rather be here talking to a bird than downstairs with a bunch of little kids."

"I'm not a little kid."

"Could've fooled me."

I was about to shut the door when she said.

"Why can't you come out?"

I smiled and said in a challenging tone.

"Come in here and find out."

I knew that if she came in she wouldn't be able to get out. I really wanted to see the look on her face when she realized that our dad had made a shield over the door. She stared at me then she pressed her hand to the door and instantly stepped back. Her eyes flew open in shock and she said.

"No way, there's a shield over the door."

I laughed, then I leaned against the door frame and said.

"Ha, for once you actually used what's in that head of yours. I'm proud of you little sis."

She merely gave me a cold glare and said.

"Ha, real funny."

"No, I'm serious maybe I should buy you a little medal once I get out."

"I'm going to tell father to let you out, so you can come downstairs."

"No thanks, like I said I prefer the bird."

She ignored me and walked away towards his bedroom. I shut the door and laid down on my bed covering my face with the side of my hand. I tuned out Elena begging my dad to let me out and decided that if I fell asleep she might not bother me. Then I heard Elena's mental voice in my head say.

_**Don't you dare fall asleep! I'm practically begging father to let you out, so stay awake!**_

I laughed and I said back mentally.

_**I told you that I preferred the bird. I also don't recall telling you to go and beg for my release. Also, don't YOU dare tell me what to do or use that tone of voice with me. Keep going and you'll be sorry tomorrow.**_

I heard how she instantly panicked and then turned to keep pleading. She ignored me and then blocked me out. Sometimes that little bond could be very useful, but the majority of the times it was downright annoying. I usually tried to stay as far away from her thoughts as possible, as she did mine. She annoyed me, while I scared her. It was really fun when I would think of something funny and send it straight to her in a loud voice. We could always hear each others thoughts and communicate through them. But over the years we learned how to ignore and block each other out.

I was about to get under the covers when my dad opened the door and said.

"You can go downstairs, but that's it. You understand?"

I merely laughed and said.

"Nope, can you please repeat that."

He sighed and said.

"Leslie, just get out before I change my mind."

"Ha, maybe you should change..."

Before I could finish, Elena instantly stepped in and said.

"Okay! Leslie lets go downstairs Caroline, Bonnie, and Antonia are waiting for us."

I glared at her, but decided to follow her out. When we reached the living room all three of them were looking around at all the decorations. They were looking at the paintings and at the huge crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. I cleared my throat and all three of them smiled when they saw us. Caroline, of course, was the most excited. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug that nearly left me breathless. She smiled and said.

"Leslie, you're okay! What happened? What did the principal do? Oh my god, I just can't believe that you beat Alondra. That was so amazing, you're gonna have to teach me how to fight like that..."

After that all I heard was blah, blah, blah. I groaned and put my hand over her mouth and said seriously.

"Caroline, stop talking. I have a bad headache and your rambling isn't exactly helping."

I removed my hand then she stared at me wide eyed and said.

"Yeah of course, sorry."

I could tell that she felt bad, so I put my hand on her shoulder and said.

"Hey, it's cool I know you're just curious. I would be curious to if I saw a fight like that."

She smiled and said happily.

"So, what happened?"

I sighed and said.

"Long story short, I got in trouble, my dad came and convinced the principal to give me just one week of lunch detention."

"What? One week, that's it?"

"Yep"

"What did your dad do? Threaten to kill him or what? The principal is known for his strict and long punishments. _Especially_, towards kids that fight on school grounds."

"Nah, my dad is just a good convincer. Although, I didn't get off the hook that easily."

"How so?"

"I'm grounded for the rest of the day. Elena had to practically beg our dad to let me out of my room to come down here."

"He sounds tough."

"Ha, you have no idea."

Then I heard someone clear their throat from behind us and say.

"Saying that I am tough is a bit of an understatement, young lady."

We all turned and there he was leaning casually against the doorway looking at us. He was wearing black pants with a black tight long-sleeved shirt and black dress shoes. I turned around and sure enough all of them, except Elena, were staring at him with their mouths hanging open. He kept his eyes on Caroline and smiled kindly at her. I saw how she shivered and instantly blushed. I sighed and said.

"Hey dad. Do I have to go back to my room now?"

"No, not yet, I just came to tell you girls that I'll be heading out and won't return until tomorrow."

I smirked and said sarcastically.

"And where might you be going dear and honorable father?"

He turned to glare at me and said.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Nope, you don't. Even if you did, I wouldn't care."

He continued to glare at me then turned to Elena and said.

"After your introductions, Leslie must return to her room until tomorrow morning for school. Do you understand?"

She gulped and said.

"Of course father."

I turned and gave her a smirk then I mimicked her, using a cute little girly voice.

"Of course father."

Then I said normally.

"Gosh, you're such a goody goody, it gets on my nerves."

"Leslie, you cause her any trouble and the deal's off, understand?"

I heard him say this and I glared at her. She looked at me with a smug smile spread across her face. Then I broke her shield and said.

_**You won't be smiling once I get this thing off. Just wait, I'm looking forward to the next couple of weeks with you. I'm going to have so much fun. Maybe I'll even have a nice talk with Stefan during first period tomorrow. I bet he would be really interested to know more about the **__**real **__**you. **_

Her breath was caught in her throat as she processed my threat. She stared at me in horror and then said back.

_**Please don't! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! You can stay up as long as you want, I promise to cover for you!**_

_**Hmmm, well someone appears to be a little desperate. So tell me, how long is Stefan gonna be around? I really like him. He seems like a good guy, compared to those other idiots you dated.**_

_**I... I don't know, I just... really like him a lot. I think that he may be the one. He's different, and I really like him and I think he likes me to.**_

_**Huh, well look at what I have here, Elena Gilbert. **__**THE, **__**Elena Gilbert is in love. How cute is that? I think that it might start to constantly rain in the Sahara because of this.**_

She kept her eyes on me and I could instantly see it in her eyes. Yes, she was in love, for the first time in her life someone had actually broken down that wall around her heart. What would happen when she finally found out the truth? Would she accept him or would she leave and run away in fear? This was going to be a very interesting school year after all. I laughed at her look and said sarcastically at my dad.

"I promise to behave and be a good little girl daddy."

He sighed and then walked out the front door towards his car. That's when the tsunami hit.

"OH MY GOD! That's your dad? He is like so hot! I thought he was your older brother or something, he looks so young!"

I sighed and said.

"Caroline, what did I say about the talking?"

She instantly pressed her lips together and didn't reply. Then Bonnie finally spoke and said.

"She's right he's really hot, I'd date that. What do you think Antonia?"

"I'd, hit it, hit it, and never quit it."

"You guys do realize that's my dad you're talking about?"

They all turned to me and said, "yep" at the same time. I couldn't help, but bust out laughing at their expressions. If they only knew that my dad was still outside and listening to them. I would've loved to see their faces when they realized he had heard every word. So, I decided to make things fun and I said.

"You guys also realize that he hasn't left and that his car is parked right in front of that window right?"

They all froze and looked out the window sure enough the car was still there. They instantly panicked and Bonnie said.

"Do you think he heard us?"

I wanted very badly to say, "no, not much, he just heard every single word that came out of our mouths." I held it back and replied.

"Nah, I don't think so. I bet he was already in his car when you guys spoke. I got my speed from somebody, you know."

They all sighed in relief then I added slightly seriously.

"The good thing is that, he doesn't check the security cameras until tomorrow in the afternoon. You guys will be long gone by then."

I watched as that slowly sank in, their expressions were priceless. Elena was about to intervene and say that we didn't have any security cameras, when I silenced her with a glare. Then the calm and controlled Bonnie snapped. She grabbed me by the shoulders and said.

"Leslie you have to find those cameras and delete that part of the recording! I would never be able to look at him in the face if he saw that."

I really couldn't stand it any longer and I broke down laughing. I was laughing so hard that I doubled over in laughter. Antonia looked at me and said in a panicked voice.

"Leslie this isn't funny. I would be _so_ embarrassed if he ever saw that."

That only made me laugh harder since they didn't know that he had already heard everything. Caroline then became desperate and turned to Elena.

"Elena do something! You can't let him see that!"

Elena had her lips pressed firmly together trying really hard not to laugh, but when Caroline said that, she couldn't take it. She busted out laughing just like me. She then said through giggles.

"Caroline...(giggle) look at the... (giggle) corners of the ceiling (full out laugh)."

They all looked up and sure enough there was nothing there. They looked all over the ceiling, then they stared at us and Antonia said.

"You tricked us, there are no cameras in the house."

I just kept laughing and slowly nodded my head. Caroline said sounding really annoyed.

"Why would you do that? That wasn't funny!"

"Yeah you're right it wasn't funny. It was downright hilarious!"

They stayed there glaring at us and I just kept on laughing. Then Elena said.

"We're sorry, it's just that we really wanted to see the look on your faces. We didn't mean to make you mad."

She extended her hand to them and Bonnie was the first to approach her, then Antonia, and lastly Caroline. I stopped laughing and said.

"Oh come on, I've been stuck bored in my room half the day. I was in desperate need of laugh."

They stared at me then to my surprise Antonia came to me, wrapped her arms around me and said.

"If that's your way of saying sorry, then apology accepted."

I stood there frozen and then hugged her back. After that Caroline came and hugged me, then lastly Bonnie. I sighed and said.

"Well I guess I should go."

They looked at me and said at the same time.

"Why?"

"He hasn't left because he's waiting for me to go upstairs. He knows that Elena wouldn't send me to bed, so he's just out there waiting."

They turned to the window, and he was still there. You couldn't see him because the windows were tainted black, but I knew he could see us. I sighed and said.

"Don't worry about. I was just kidding about the cameras and I'm sure he didn't hear anything. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Each of them came and gave me a hug and then I walked away to the stairs. I could hear them following me, so when I reached the top I called out.

"You keep me up all night and the stars on Elena's ceiling won't be the only ones you'll see."

They looked at me and then started giggling like little girls. I walked into my room, changed into my pajamas and laid down. Then I closed my eyes and I heard Elena say.

"She wasn't kidding about the stars. We better keep it down or we'll be sorry tomorrow."

I laughed and turned to face the window on the right side of the room, which was near a huge tree. I was about to close my eyes when suddenly I heard a loud caw, caw. I blinked and sat up and sure enough the same black crow was perched on the nearest branch close to my window. I went to the window and opened it. I smiled at the crow and said.

"Hey there, what you been up to?"

It flapped its wings and opened its mouth upwards towards the sky. I laughed lightly and said.

"So you went to feed? That's cool."

Then suddenly a very cold gust of wind rippled through the air. I pulled my pajama top closer and shivered. I noticed that the crow seemed to have shivered as well, it appeared to be trembling. Then it turned to look at me and gave me a, what I could guess was a pleading stare. I sighed and said.

"Are you cold?"

It looked at me as if I were some sort of idiot. I laughed at his expression and said.

"Fine you can stay, but if I wake up with claw marks, bite marks, or anything. You're cute feathers are mine, got it?"

Once again it nodded, I couldn't help but smile. I opened the window wider and said.

"Alright, come in."

It instantly flew inside and landed gracefully on my bed. I closed the window, then turned to stare at it and said.

"Oh no, you don't. I'm going to make you your own bed."

I went to my closet and pulled out a big box that I had from when I bought my boots. I pulled it out, grabbed some small sheets and made a decent bed. I went over to the crow, carefully picked him up, set him inside the box, and covered him with a blanket. I carefully caressed its head and back and said with a smile on my face.

"I'm trusting you crow, don't make me regret it."

Then I went over to my bed and slipped under the covers, until sleep finally found me. During the middle of the night, I could've sworn I felt as if someone was staring at me and caressing my cheek.


	10. Detention

**Okay, MorganJaymeeXxX gave me a very good idea by saying that I should write from Damon's point of view. Therefore, that's what I'm going to do for half of this chapter. I'm going to let everyone know what is going through his mind while he's with Leslie. Anyway, I hope you like this next Chapter. :)**

**P.S. School has started, so I may not update as soon as I wish I could. I will try my best to update quick, so please just bear with me. I will NOT abandon this story. This story is really good, well at least in my head it is. The judges that decide if this story is really good are all of you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. Wish I did.**

Chapter 10

**(Damon's POV) About time. ;)**

I watched her as she sat in the small classroom with her arms folded across her chest, throwing smart remarks at the teacher. I was perched on the branch of the tree staring inside watching her. She had a huge grin on her face as she watched, "Kool-Aid man" flaming in fury. Today was her last day of lunch detention. I had watched how the teacher had wanted to make her stay in there hell, but it instantly backfired on him. Every single day of the past week Leslie tortured him. For every single thing he said, she had a smart remark to throw at him. I could tell that he kept staring at the clock as if it was going way to slow. I could see how he just wanted to get out of that room and away from her. I laughed, how comical, a grown man was afraid of little girl with attitude. When I laughed it came out as a loud 'caw', since I was in my crow form. She instantly turned and looked at me. When she saw me, she smiled and waved. Then she got up from her seat and walked towards the window.

"Leslie, where do you think you're going?"

She instantly grinned and said sarcastically.

"I'm about to throw myself out the window, cuz death would be way better than being stuck here with you."

He glared at her and said.

"Leslie take a seat now!"

"Why would I take a seat? I can't do that, that's school property. I don't want to be called a thief."

"Leslie!"

"Chill out, I just want to say hi to my friend."

"There's no one at the window!"

"Ha, do you just pretend, or are you really?"

"Am I really what?"

"Freaking blind! That's what!"

"Leslie, sit down or I will call the principal in here!"

"While you're at it, can you go get me a bottle of water? I'm really thirsty, pissing you off really wears me down."

He was about to yell something else when another teacher stepped in and told him that he was needed in the office. He glared at Leslie then turned and walked out. She just laughed at him and turned back to me. The female teacher turned to Leslie and said.

"Leslie, what are you doing?"

She sighed, turned to the teacher and said.

"Hey miss, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just saving you from another week of detention."

As she said that she smiled and then winked. Leslie smiled back and said.

"I know, thanks."

"So, what did you do now?"

"Well, I was simply trying to say hi to my friend and he started tripping. I'm serious, he needs some anger management or something."

She laughed and said.

"Yes, I agree."

She tilted her head to the side and said.

"So where's your boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't he the one you wanted to say hi to? Is he hiding in the tree?"

"What? Hell no! I just wanted to say hi to my crow."

She seemed confused. Leslie sighed, she opened the window, extended her arm to me and said.

"Come here."

I flew inside the classroom and landed on her arm. The teacher raised an eyebrow and said.

"I didn't know you had a crow."

She smirked and said.

"Neither did I, but this little guy just keeps following me around. I let him stay the night one time, when it was cold. After that, he just kept coming back."

"Oh, so he's not your permanent pet?"

"Nah, not really. He comes and stays with me during some nights and sometimes he doesn't come at all. That's cool with me, though. I don't want to put him in a cage and keep him locked up. Birds..."

I made a loud caw in protest, I was NOT a damn bird. She only laughed and said.

"Sorry my bad, CROWS and other flying animals are meant to be free in the skies. Not trapped in small spaces and waiting to be fed. They have wings and claws, so they can use them. I'm cool with him having his deserved freedom."

"Aren't you afraid that it may have some sort of disease and you could get sick?"

I fought the urge to fly and pull each and every single hair out of her head. How dare she say that I had a disease! Leslie just stared at me and patted my head then said.

"I know he's healthy."

The teacher seemed unconvinced and said.

"How do you know? Have you taken him to the vet?"

There was no way in hell I would be taken to some damn vet! Leslie only laughed and said.

"No, I just know that he is."

"How?"

Leslie just grinned and said.

"I had my dad check him. He's really good with animals."

What the hell? That never happened, every single day that I had stayed I had been awake. I had even shifted back to my true form and sat by her bed a couple of times. I supposed she was just saying that to shut the teacher up. It worked because she sighed and said.

"That's good I wouldn't want you to get a disease simply because of some filthy animal."

That did it, I was about to lunge and claw her face. When suddenly Leslie grabbed me and hugged me close to her chest. She leaned down and whispered.

"Hey calm down, it's okay. She's just worried about me, don't take it to seriously."

I calmed down a_ little_ then I turned to glare at the teacher. Leslie just grinned and said in a voice so low that I was positive she couldn't hear a thing.

"If you're gonna do something make sure she doesn't see it's you. I'd be pretty pissed to, if she insulted me like that."

I only smiled and nodded my head at her. She laughed and then I heard the teacher say.

"Did it just nod its head?"

"Yep."

With that she turned and went to sit down at her desk with me still in her arms. She held me close and said.

"You didn't come last night. Where were you?"

I was having a great night and drink from dear Caroline. I only stared up at the ceiling an opened my mouth. She laughed and said.

"Whatever it was, was it tasty?"

If you only knew. She just kept smiling and said.

"Well, you hurteded my feelings. I was all by my lonesome."

Hurteded? What the hell was that? That wasn't a word. She only laughed and said.

"Hurteded, is a word that I made up. Instead of saying hurt, I say hurteded. Pretty neat, huh?"

I just stared at her and held back the laughter that wanted to escape me. Then the teacher sighed and said.

"Leslie, hurteded isn't a word."

"Well, it's a free country and I can make up words if I feel like it."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"I always am."

As soon as she said that the bell rang. She instantly jumped up and said.

"Finally! About time! Picking on Kool-Aid man was getting boring."

With that, she smiled down at me and said.

"Hey I have to get to class, so you need to go."

I gave her a fake sorrowful look. She sighed and said.

"I'll miss you to little guy, but I have to go."

That was my new nickname that she had given me. I had been called many things, but never little. It didn't bother me though, if she was the one that said it, then that was fine by me. Then she seemed to think about something and then she said.

"You can come tonight if you want to. After Elena's little dinner party with Stefan and Bonnie, I'm just gonna hang outside for a bit."

A dinner party? How interesting, I would make sure to be there even if I had to drag Caroline all the way there. I knew that wouldn't be necessary though. She loved to show me off in front of everybody, especially Leslie. Who, only rolled her eyes when she saw me with her. Caroline, of course thought she was jealous, but I knew otherwise. Leslie was annoyed by the fact that Caroline believed that and tried to make her jealous. She also did it, simply because she didn't like me.

She had made that very clear the day she went to work with Stefan on a project they had to do for history. She had told me to get the hell out of her face or she would hit me were it hurt the most. I had laughed at her until she took a step back and glared at me. Luckily, Stefan walked in and told her to go into the study, so they could work. Before she left she said to me, "consider yourself lucky, next time I won't care if Stefan is in here or not." After that, she left and then Stefan began his usual ranting. How I should stay away from her, and that he wouldn't let me hurt her, blah, blah, blah.

She then walked with me to the window and said.

"Ready?"

I only nodded and she laughed. She seemed to really like it when I did that. It seemed to either really amuse her or impress her. She then put me outside the window and let me go. I instantly flapped my wings and flew into the night sky. I distantly heard her call after me and say.

"See you later, I'll leave the window open."

**(Leslie's POV)**

"Okay Leslie, show me what you got!"

I heard Caroline yell this as I stood on the edge of the football field. I sighed, I was going to strangle Elena as soon as I got my hands on her. Why the hell did I agree to this in the first place? Oh right, because Elena had started crying and begged me to stay for cheer leading tryouts with her. Also, it gave me a good excuse to be out of the house and away from my dad. He could be such a pain sometimes, his lectures always put me to sleep. I turned, then gave her my signature death glare and said menacingly.

"Don't..., yell at me Caroline."

She instantly took a step back and said in a low voice.

"Right, just show me what you are able to do."

"Fine, I need music though."

"What? Why?"

I only rolled my eyes and said.

"So I can use the stereo to clean my toilet! Why do you think I need it?"

She just stared at me with a confused look on her face. I sighed and said.

"Without music, I can't do squat!"

"Oh okay, hold on."

I saw her bring an ihome and put it down then she said.

"Do you want to put your iPod or mine."

"Just put whatever, I don't care."

She plugged in her iPod and then, "DJ Got Us Fallin In Love" by Usher started.

I sighed and began moving my hands and hips in synchronization with the song. I began slowly then gradually picked up the pace. I began to dance to the side, spin, and throw my long curly hair back. I moved my legs in perfect sync with the beat and rhythm of the song. I would put my hands in my hair, or sometimes I would throw my hands up and jump. The guys had already left the field and were walking towards the locker room. I took advantage of this and moved more into the field. When they saw me they stopped dead in their tracks as I began to do all sorts of flips. I did front flips, back flips, cart wheels, and never stooped in between each. Then towards the end of the song I did what very few people could do. I did a front flip, but instead of landing on my feet. I had both of my hands on the floor and my legs were in the air spinning, right along with my body. It looked similar to a hand stand, but I wasn't just simply holding myself up in the air. My legs were spinning rapidly and my entire body was as well. When the song ended I easily pushed myself up from the floor and landed easily on both my feet facing Caroline and the rest of the girls.

Everyone was extremely quiet, they all had their mouths hanging open just staring at me. It was disturbingly quiet and it got on my nerves, so I said.

"So, how did I do?"

That was a huge mistake because that's when the uproar began. All of the guys began whistling, clapping, and cheering. Then they began to yell.

"Leslie! Leslie! Leslie!"

I only laughed at them and said.

"Well, they seem to think I'm good. What do you think, Caroline?"

"You're on the squad!"

"Ha, you would like that, wouldn't you?"

She instantly nodded her head happily.

"Yeah well, I think I'll pass."

All the girls instantly yelled.

"What!"

"Are you people deaf? I SAID, I'LL PASS!"

With that I turned my back to them and walked over to the Stefan. Who was standing in the center of all the other guys. I instantly got a great idea, on how to make things a bit more fun. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him then I said.

"Hey big bro! How did I do? What do you think?"

"She's your sister!"

I heard one of the jocks say. Stefan just stood there frozen then suddenly relaxed and said.

"Not exactly, we aren't blood related, but I see her as if she were my little sis."

I smiled happily and yelled.

"And you'll always be my big bro!"

Stefan and I had grown very close over the past couple of days. He had told me the _true _story of his life, of how he became a vampire. How a woman named Katherine had compelled him and Damon to fall in love with her. She had never loved them, she had only loved herself and played with their emotions. After her death, Damon had vowed to make his life miserable and to this day he kept to his word. He blamed Stefan for her death and he had never let him forget the past. Stefan was completely honest with me, when he told me of the monster he had been. He didn't downplay anything, he was completely straight up with me and I liked that. He claimed that while Damon did kill people, he didn't. He told me that a good friend of his helped him change and try to become a better person. When I asked him how he was able to survive he said that he drank animal blood. So, I didn't have to worry about him trying to "eat" me like I said. I had laughed at his joke and small sense of humor. He also told me that Damon was always making him miserable because he still loved Katherine. Even after over 150 years he was still in love with her. Damon also hated him because Katherine had turned him too and Damon only wanted her to change him.

I couldn't help but feel sad for them. One girl, one selfish and stupid girl had broken the best thing there was in life, a siblings bond. I would never let anyone get in between Elena and I. She was my little sister and I would always stick up for her no matter what. Stefan also told me that the reason he had nearly passed out when he saw us was because we looked exactly like her. He said especially me, because of my dark curly hair and my attitude. Elena was similar to the way Katherine was when she was around other people such as his father. She was a nice, polite, and descent young lady. Elena was always like that, but Katherine was only like that at certain times. The majority of time she was like me. After he said that, I told him that if he ever compared me to her again I would hit him so hard that he would wish he was _truly _dead. He had laughed at me until I give him a hard smack on the back of the head. He then said he was sorry and that he wouldn't do it again. He claimed that he knew very well that I was NOT Katherine.

Ever since Stefan and Elena had started dating he was nearly always at the house. I saw that he was a nice, descent guy who truly cared for her and wanted to keep her safe. He still didn't know what we were and Elena didn't know about him either. Although, I was sure that it wouldn't be long until the truth finally came out. Even though I had threatened to kill him if he hurt my sister he was still really nice to me. For that, I held a great deal of respect and in a way, admiration for him. Anyone else would have instantly called me a bitch and stayed away from Elena, but he didn't. He liked her and cared for her so much, that he was willing to put up with me and my big mouth. During first period I always had him and everyone in class busting out laughing. When we had to work in partners he would instantly sit next to me and I was completely fine with that. I preferred Stefan a million, billion times more, than that idiot Tyler Lockwood.

I let him go and he said.

"You did a great job, Leslie. I'm sure that you'll make the squad."

"Oh I did. I'm just not going to join."

He tilted his head to the side and said curiously.

"Why not?"

"Ha, look at me. Do I look like a cheerleader to you?"

I was wearing black shorts, with a black tank top and my hair was all messed up from all of the spinning. He smiled and began.

"Well..."

I cut him off and said.

"That's what I thought. There's no way in hell that I would wear red and dance for others amusement. I'd rather endure another week with Kool-Aid man, than that."

He stared at me and then he started laughing, as did the other guys. I smiled at them and then I heard Elena say behind me.

"Ahem!"

I was sure that she had seen our exchange and Elena was very territorial when it came to her boyfriends. I only laughed at her and said.

"You have a cold little sis? Stefan, hurry up and go change, that way you'll still be hot, so you can warm her up tonight."

I heard a lot of snickers from the guys. I saw how both Stefan and Elena instantly blushed and looked away. I only laughed at them and said.

"Well we should get going, we have dinner to prepare. Oh, and Stefan don't you dare cancel. If you even try, I'll go to your house, tie you up, and drag you all the way to my house. You got that?"

He laughed and threw one of _my_ remarks back at me and said.

"I don't know, did I?"

I glared at him and said.

"Hey! That's my saying!"

He only laughed and went to embrace Elena in a tight hug. I still glared at him and said jokingly.

"You're gonna pay for that, Salvatore. No one steals my lines."

He smiled and threw another one at me and said.

"Looking forward to it."

"Ugh! Just wait, once I get my revenge you won't be laughing, you little stealer!"

"Stealer?"

"Yeah, I said stealer, so what?"

He shrugged and said.

"Alright."

Man he was really pissing me off, so I got in between them and dragged Elena out of the field. Before we left, I yelled really loudly.

"Come on Elena, lets go! Your little, saying stealer is pissing me off and I don't want to embarrass him in front of all his friends!"

I instantly heard how everyone started laughing at my threat. Then I heard two guys say.

"You think she could take him?"

"I don't know based on what I saw Tuesday. When it comes to Leslie, I think that anything is possible."

I saw Matt approach Stefan and ask.

"You scared Stefan? Cuz honestly I think she could take you."

Stefan kept his eyes on us and said.

"Honestly, I think you're right."


	11. I Am Not Katherine!

**Okay, now I'm going to try and follow the show. Please keep in mind that it may not be the same. Some parts might be added or not here, since Leslie is in this story. Don't worry though, Leslie will fit in quite well, by being... well, herself. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. Wish I did.**

Chapter 11

**(Leslie's POV)**

"Leslie! Come here, quick!"

Oh man, what on earth happened now? I instantly got up from the living room chair and ran into the kitchen. I was prepared to see Elena probably bleeding from cutting her hand or something horrendous. When I entered I saw her holding up her index finger and crying. I couldn't freaking believe it! She was crying because she broke her stupid nail! I instantly glared at her and yelled.

"Are you freaking kidding me! You're crying over your stupid nail! What the hell is wrong with you?"

She held her finger for me to look at it and cried.

"Look, Leslie it broke!"

I groaned and said.

"I can see that, smart one."

"What am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean, what are you going to do? You're gonna quit being such a baby and grow it back out. There's some garlic in the fridge, so use it!"

She stared at me curiously and said.

"Why would I use garlic?

"Well if you want them to grow back faster, use garlic. Grab a small piece and pinch it with your nails, one at a time. Then when the juice begins to come out, rub it on the top of each nail." **(A/N:This actually works, that's what I do in order to have my nails long)**

"Is that what you do?"

"No way in hell!"

She glared at me and yelled.

"Then why are you telling me to do it?"

"Because I know that it works! Mother did it to me once, when I was little! And also, don't freaking raise your voice at me!"

She glared at me and then I glared back. I didn't like it when she got all feisty like that, so I took a step towards her and got in her face. She saw that I was getting mad, so she instantly took a step back. She sighed and said.

"I'm sorry Leslie. I didn't mean to yell at you."

I only smirked and said.

"Ha, that's what I thought."

She only shook her head and said.

"So, will you help me with dinner?"

I yawned, stretched my hands up in the air and said.

"I don't know, I really don't feel... like it."

She grimaced at the thought of cooking and cleaning all by herself. Our dad had wanted to get us some servants, but we refused. We told him that we weren't babies and that we were capable of cleaning after ourselves. Also, we didn't want people spying on us and telling him of our every move. Our account here on earth, would've been enough to keep us going forever. Our account in the Spacial Bank of the Universe would have made Bill Gates look downright poor. It could keep us going for the rest of eternity and we would never run out of funds. Because every day our dad only got more and more powerful and power in space equaled wealth. Also he owned everything in space, and he claimed that everything that was his was ours as well. If we ever did work, it was mainly out of pure boredom. I smiled then started laughing at her and said.

"Aww don't get all pouty, I'll help you. Sheesh, you and Stefan _are_ meant for each other, both of you can be so uncomical at times."

"I'm not uncomical. I just don't find _you_ that funny."

"Ha, that's not what everyone at school says."

"They laugh because they don't know you."

"No, they laugh because they do know me, the _real_ me and they love me."

"You know that the majority of the girls at school are scared of you, right?"

"Yep, I don't know why though. It's not like I'm gonna beat them up if they say hi. I'll only break their face if they piss me off."

She just sighed and didn't reply to that. I only smiled at her and said.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Ahh, there it is. She instantly smiled brightly and said smugly.

"Well, since dinner's nearly ready. YOU get to wash the dishes after dinner."

I tilted my head to the side and said unaffected.

"So, is this the part I yell, "no way in hell" and tell _you_ to do it?"

She frowned confused and said.

"I thought you hated washing dishes."

I smirked at her and said

"I do, but I'm not gonna act like a big baby about it. Unlike _some_ people I know, I have grown and matured... to a certain extent."

She just stared at me and said.

"I'm not immature."

I only laughed and said.

"You keep telling yourself that."

Then I took a seat while she went to work on dinner. I looked up at her and said.

"So, why are you doing this again?"

She took a deep breath and said.

"Bonnie doesn't seem to like Stefan much. I thought that maybe if she actually met him. She might change her mind and see he's a good guy."

I frowned, how could she not like him? He was a good guy, _and_ my new big bro. How dare she! I couldn't help but feel a small tinge of anger towards my new friend. Stefan was a great guy, how could she simply judge someone without giving them a chance? I clenched my hands into tight fists and said dangerously calm.

"Why doesn't she like him?"

Elena stared at my hands and took them in hers, trying to smooth them out. She knew that I really liked Stefan and that for Bonnie to act like that, really got on my nerves. She knew very well that my relationship with him was _only_ a brother and sister relationship. She had heard me call him big bro many times, and she didn't mind. She looked directly at me and said.

"I really don't know, Leslie."

I took a deep breath and calmed down. I knew that if she got here and a was still mad, I would end up telling her off. I closed my eyes briefly then I said.

"I'm bored, I'm gonna watch TV."

She nodded and went to work on the food again. I got up and turned on the 100 inch plasma and simply flipped through the channels. Then suddenly I stumbled upon the local news. Animal attacks. What the hell? I turned to Elena and called out.

"Elena, what do you know about these animal attacks?"

She came in drying her hands with a towel and sat beside me on the couch. She listened and watched carefully. Then she frowned and said.

"There have been quite a few actually."

"What?"

"Yeah, when I went to that party that Tyler invited me to. While we were there, Vickie Donovan was attacked."

"Vickie? As in Matt's sister?"

"Yeah."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she is, but the police still don't know what attacked her."

"What do you think it is?"

She sighed, looked up at the ceiling and said.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that something dangerous is out there. Also, that father needs to hurry up and take that bracelet off of you. It isn't safe to be out here in the middle of the woods without any powers."

I sighed as well and laid back. Our smart and brilliant father thought it would be nice to go and take over some unstable planet right on the day he was supposed to take the stupid bracelet off. My most reasonable guess was that he was doing it just to piss me off. If that was his plan, then I had to give him credit because it was definitely working. I looked at the chandelier and said to Elena.

"Elena, I don't want you to leave the house by yourself and much less go into the woods."

She stared at me strangely and didn't reply. I smirked at her and said.

"Oh come on Elena, I'm not always a sarcastic bitch. Even if you don't believe me, I do care about you and if anything bad happened to you. I would never forgive myself."

She stared at me wide eyed and then wrapped her arms around me in an affectionate hug. She sighed happily and said.

"I care about you to and I promise not to go anywhere by myself."

Then I took her arms away from me and said.

"Don't get all emotional on me or I'll go and tie you outside to a tree with meat all around you."

She stared at me and laughed and I laughed with her. Then I got up and told her that I was going to go and get ready for dinner. She had already been ready about an hour ago. I went to my room, took a shower, and put on black jeans, with a black spaghetti shirt, and black stilettos. I left my hair down and let my natural curls fall all the way near my waist. While I was putting on my black eyeliner I heard Elena call me. I quickly finished and flashed downstairs. When I got there Bonnie instantly smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me. I tried my best to smile at her and show the same enthusiasm. She instantly saw through my facade and said.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Uhh, no why?"

She smiled kindly at me and said.

"Because of Stefan."

I hissed, then I glared at her and said.

"No, it's not because of Stefan. Don't blame people of things they're not responsible of."

She blinked, and stepped back when she heard the hostility in my voice. She stared at me and said.

"I don't want you to be mad at me, Leslie."

I stared at her and said loudly.

"Well then quit being so mean to Stefan! You don't even know him and you're already judging him!"

If she only knew of all the things he had gone through, then maybe she would lay off. I wished I could tell her and Elena the truth, but it wasn't my secret to tell. She sighed and said.

"I know that this might sound stupid, but when I touched him to give him Elena's number. I just got this really bad feeling."

"You're kidding me right?"

She shook her head.

"Listen, with everything that grams told me and all these weird things going on. I just don't know what to think anymore."

Oh that's right her grams had told her that she was a witch. Hey, if Elena and I were real and vampires were real. Then anything was possible, right? I sighed and said.

"Well you better get your head straight. You mess with my sister's happiness and you and I are going to have problems."

She stared at me and said in a panicked voice.

"No Leslie, I don't want that, you're my friend and so is Elena. I know that Stefan makes Elena happy and that he changed her from the way she was. I don't want to get in between them. That's why I came here in order to try and sort things out."

I stared at her and said.

"Fine."

She smiled and then said jokingly.

"I **especially** don't want to lose _you_ as a friend."

I smirked and said.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well if anyone ever wants to beat me up, you'll have my back."

I laughed and said.

"Yeah, you know I will."

She smiled and said.

"Thanks."

I just smiled and nodded. I really couldn't stay mad at Bonnie, she was a nice and honest person. She wasn't fake, instead of pretending to like Stefan even after what she 'saw' or felt. She made her emotions and feelings very clear. I couldn't help, but feel a little of admiration for her and her braveness. I sighed and walked into the kitchen where Elena was setting up the table. I grinned at her and said.

"So, when is my big bro getting here?"

Bonnie's frowned and said.

"Your big bro?"

"Yep, Stefan adopted me as his little sister."

She stared at me wide eyed.

"Not for reals, but I like to call him my big bro. It'd be really weird if we did it for reals, since him and Elena are dating."

She stared at me and then nodded her head. She was about to say something when suddenly the door bell rang. I instantly turned and yelled loudly, knowing very well that he could hear me.

"Elena hurry up and put on some clothes! Sheesh, at least let the poor guy have dinner first!"

Elena instantly grabbed a rag from the counter and threw it at me. I only laughed and I saw how Bonnie had her hands covering her mouth muffling her giggles. I turned to her and said with a grin.

"Ha, you missed!"

I went to open the door and there he was smiling lightly. I could see that he was blushing bright red. I only laughed at his expression and said.

"Hey big bro, how you been?"

He smiled and said.

"Hello little sis. I've been good, how about you?"

"Oh you know, just getting on Elena's nerves and being me."

He smiled at me and then I said.

"Well don't just stand there, come inside. I'm sure that Elena will put some clothes on soon."

He just blushed again and I heard Elena yell.

"She's lying!"

"So you're not dressed yet? Man, it's not like you're getting married, it's just dinner!"

She stormed out and said.

"Leslie, stop it already."

I grinned and said waving my finger at her.

"Ah, ah, ah, what's the magic word?"

"Please."

I tilted my head and said with a smirk.

"Hmm, I guess I'll stop... for now."

She just rolled her eyes and said dinner was served. We sat at the dinner table and there was only one word that could describe it, AWKWARD! No one spoke, we just sat eating in silence. I wasn't good with awkward. I always had to find a way to make things fun, so I said.

"So, how did it go with Kool-Aid man, Stefan?"

I saw how Bonnie instantly smiled and Stefan grinned. For the first time during the entire dinner he smiled and said.

"Well as you clearly saw I made the team, so I guess it went good."

Elena turned to Bonnie and said.

"Hey Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today, Tyler..."

I interrupted and said sternly.

"Tyler Lockwood is an idiot. He's lucky Stefan stopped me before something precious of his, got badly kicked."

Elena and Bonnie turned to me and said.

"What?"

Stefan sighed and said.

"After that happened, Tyler went over to Leslie and tried to well..."

"That imbecile tried to flirt with me. What an idiot, I swear."

Their eyes went wide, but they didn't speak. They just continued staring, waiting for us to go on. Stefan cleared his throat and said.

"Uhh yeah well, I saw him and I saw Leslie about to knock him out, so I intervened. I didn't want her to get more detention or suspended because of him."

I folded my arms across my chest and muttered.

"Next time I'll knock both of you out. I won't hit you as hard. I'll hit you just enough to have you on the floor. Him, on the other hand I'm gonna keep hitting until my fists and legs get sore. Which by the way, will take quite a while."

I saw how both Elena and Bonnie were trying not to laugh. Elena was looking the other way focused on the window. While Bonnie was staring down at her plate smiling. I knew that all I had to do was say one thing and they would bust out laughing. I smirked and said.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. I'm not kidding, I'll kick them both were it hurts, if I have to."

That did it, both of them started laughing. Bonnie kept her head down shaking with laughter and Elena was only staring at me laughing. I smiled and said innocently.

"I don't get it? What's so funny?"

They just laughed harder, I saw how Stefan was chuckling as well. I pretended to pout and said acting clueless.

"Can I hear the joke to? This isn't fair!"

They just kept on laughing. Ha, I am good at breaking awkward situations. Eventually, everyone calmed down and it was about to get quiet again so I intervened and said.

"Hey Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

She seemed uncomfortable being in the spotlight, but she spoke anyway.

"Um, divorced..."

Elena interrupted and said.

"No, about the witches."

We smiled encouragingly at her and that seemed to give her strength. She smiled back and began telling him about how her family were the Salem witches. Stefan seemed to be really impressed and interested in her words. He smiled at her and complimented her family. He stated.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity."

Finally! She smiled back at him and said.

"Yeah, they are."

I felt like jumping up and hugging her. He was finally able to get to her, that was great! Then suddenly the door bell rang and I said to Elena.

"Really? Are you for reals? I thought you said it would just be us. If it's that idiot Lockwood, Stefan won't be able to hold me back this time."

She instantly shook her head and said.

"No, I didn't invite anybody. Did you?"

I smirked and said

"Yeah, like I have that many friends. Everyone at school is afraid of me remember?"

It rang again and I said.

"I'll get it."

If it was that idiot Tyler, I was gonna hit him hard and then hang him from the tree in the backyard. I instantly opened the door and there were Caroline and Damon standing on the porch smiling. Seriously, if this was some practical joke the universe was playing on me, it was not funny. Why were they here? No, I shouldn't say 'they'. What I should say is, why is 'he' here? I liked Caroline she was a really nice girl most of the time. Not when she was around him though, and trying to act all cool. When she did that, she was downright annoying and got on my freaking nerves. She thought I got jealous, as if, she only wished I did. Caroline smiled and wrapped her arms around me and said.

"I thought that if we came to your dinner party. I might be able to convince you to join the squad."

I hugged her back and said.

"No, I don't think so."

Damon grinned and said with fake disappointment.

"Why not? I think you would make a great cheerleader. You have the perfect attitude for it."

"Yeah well, you would make a..."

I was interrupted when Stefan walked in and said coldly.

"Damon."

They appeared to be having a glare off, so I smirked and said.

"Nope, it's the pizza delivery guy."

Stefan didn't even crack a smile, while Elena and Bonnie just giggled. Caroline walked in and gave Elena some sort of dessert she had brought. Damon just smiled at me, but stayed outside. Stefan continued to glare at him and said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Leslie or Elena to invite me in."

When he said that it sounded like he was hiding some sort of secret. As if it didn't matter if we invited him in or not. I was about to say, 'yeah when hell freezes over.' There was no way I was going to invite that jerk in my house. I didn't know a lot about vampires, only a few things some of my friends had told me. One, was that a vampire could only enter a house if it was _invited _in. I trusted and liked Stefan that's why I didn't mind having him here. Damon on the other hand, could go visit my tree right along with Tyler. Then suddenly Elena opened her big mouth and said happily.

"Yeah, the more the merrier! Come on in!"

She walked passed me and opened the door wider so he could come in. He stepped in sending both me and Stefan a smirk. I fought the urge punch him and wipe that stupid smirk off his face. As he walked in, he looked around the living room and said.

"You have such a beautiful home."

Elena grinned and said laughing.

"Yeah, I decorated it. If Leslie had done it, then it would have looked like a house for The Addams Family."

He chuckled lightly and turned to give me a smile. I only glared at him and turned to look at Stefan. One word to describe his expression... pissed. I smiled at him and he tried to smile back, but failed. I saw how his eyes kept going between me and Damon. Why was he looking at me with a concerned look? Also why only me? Then Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie headed into the living room and sat down to talk. The last ones that remained by the door were Stefan, Damon and myself. Damon smiled and said.

"Hello Leslie, how have you..."

"Don't freaking talk to me."

"Ouch that hurt. What did I do now?"

"Shut your freaking face. I don't want to talk to you."

"Well obviously you do, since you're still talking to me."

"Okay, you asked for it."

I was about to go and give him a nice and hard punch in the face. When suddenly, I felt strong arms around my waist holding me back. I gritted my teeth and said.

"Stefan, what did I say I would do if you held me back again?"

He sighed and said.

"Leslie, you said it yourself. You don't want your sister in any of this, so please relax."

I sighed and looked at Damon. He looked deeply amused by my reaction. Although, he kept staring at Stefan's arms around me. Did he look... jealous? No, I was just seeing things. I shook my head and glared at him.

"Stay the bloody hell away from me, or you'll be sorry."

"I might, if you would tell me why you hate me so much."

I pulled out of Stefan's arms and said.

"No.. _you_ listen to me Salvatore. You _will_ stay the hell away from me. If you don't, I will drive a vervain filled stake right through your undead heart. Just because I like Stefan, it doesn't mean I won't kill you."

Then I heard Caroline come back and say excitedly at Stefan

"I can't believe Tanner put you on the team! Tyler must be pissed, but I'm glad for you, go for it!"

Damon smirked and said.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage, and work for the things you want. You just can't sit there and wait for things to come to you. You have to simply go and take it."

As he said this, his eyes were staring directly at me. I saw Stefan send him a murderous glare, but he ignored him and kept his eyes on me. I only rolled my eyes and said _only _to Stefan.

"I'm bored, so I'm going to go clear the table and wash the dishes."

He looked right past me and stared at Damon. He then turned to me and said.

"Yeah, go ahead."

I smirked and said.

"I don't recall asking permission."

He just smiled and walked with me to the kitchen. Then I heard Elena call him into the living room. He instantly got a panicked look and he asked me.

"Hey, will you be okay?"

"Ha, don't make me laugh. Mister I'm a big, dangerous vampire, doesn't scare me."

He looked at me and said seriously.

"Don't underestimate Damon, Leslie."

"Ha, don't you underestimate me, Stefan. You don't know me, you don't know what I'm capable of."

He stared at me with a confused look and said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you shouldn't worry about me. I'm a big girl and your idiot brother doesn't have a prayer."

He just stared at me and sighed.

"Always so confident."

"Not always, overconfident people usually end up six feet under."

He lightly nodded his head in agreement and walked out. I only smiled and grabbed some plates and put them in the dishwasher. I turned around to grab another one when suddenly Damon was standing right in front of me. I glared at him and said.

"Do you speak freaking English? I thought I told you to stay away from me."

He smirked and said.

"I don't recall."

"Fine here it is in Spanish. _No te quiero cerca de mi. Dejame en paz._" **(I don't want you near me. Leave me alone.)**

"Oh you're bilingual, nice."

"No, I'm multilingual, you idiot."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"I don't know, why are you so annoying?"

"If I stopped being so annoying, would you like me a little more?"

I thought about it, would I? I hadn't _actually_ given him a chance to talk to me. Ever since our encounter at the bar, I had told him to leave me alone. If this was his one and only chance he would get, I should give it to him. Maybe he was different, _maybe._

"I guess, if you prove to me that you're not like the rest of the idiots I've met, then maybe. Also, if you learn how to shut your mouth and give me my space."

"That all?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Ha, we'll see."

He smirked and said.

"Okay, so you should tell me a little bit about you."

I laughed and said sarcastically.

"Damon Salvatore, are you actually trying to become my friend?"

"Sure, lets say I want to be your _friend_."

"Ha, okay."

"So, tell me."

"Not much to tell. I lived with my mother for the first ten years of my life. Two weeks before my tenth birthday, I was taken to live with my dad. At the age of fifteen, Elena and I moved out and began to travel around the world for two years. Finally, we decided that we should settle down, so we decided to settle here."

"Why here?"

"Ha, I could ask you the same thing."

"I was born here, your turn."

"I'm not sure. There's just something really neat about this place. There's a lot of nature and history here."

"You like nature?"

"Of course I do."

"History?"

"It's my favorite school subject, even though the teacher's a sot."

He laughed and said.

"I like your attitude."

"Is it because, I'm the same as Katherine?"

He froze and said.

"What do you know about Katherine?"

"I know that I look exactly like her and that our attitudes are quite similar. Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're right on the dot."

"I know she died, how did that happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"Fire tragedy."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He only stared at me then slowly nodded his head. I could see that speaking of her hurt him, so I said jokingly.

"Is that why you keep stalking me?"

"Hmm, that's one reason."

"Cute."

"Oh, so now I'm cute?"

"You're so conceited, you know that?"

"Nope."

I sighed and said.

"What was she like?"

"Exactly like you."

I couldn't help, but feel a feeling of pure anger surge through me. I was not a selfish, home wrecking skank like her. I instantly moved and slammed him hard against the counter. I had my arm against his chest and I was glaring at him menacingly. Then I spoke and said.

"Don't you _**ever**_ compare me to that bitch! I am nothing like her! I want you to get one thing through that thick skull of yours straight. **I AM NOT KATHERINE!**"


	12. Bestie

**So, how did I do? Was Chapter 11 like you imagined it would be? I wasn't really sure if I did a good job. I really hope I didn't let anyone down or disappointed them. Anyway, here's Chapter 12. Let's see what Damon is thinking, shall we? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. Wish I did.**

Chapter 11

**(Damon's POV)**

I had never seen a girl so angry before. I would never admit this out loud, but Leslie looked downright scary at this moment. She had her arm pressed against my chest and she looked... _mad_. No, mad wasn't the right word, _**furious**_ is more accurate. She then gave me a murderous glare and practically yelled.

"Don't you _**ever **_compare me to that bitch! I am nothing like her! I want you to get one thing through that thick skull of yours straight. **I AM NOT KATHERINE!**"

I couldn't even think of something to say to that. She looked so mad and yet she looked so beautiful. It was a stupid thing to think when she was on the verge of punching my face. But I couldn't help myself, she looked... sexy. She looked so much better than Katherine had ever looked when she got mad.

The second I had felt her hands on me. It felt like an electric shock went through my entire body and straight to my heart. I had never felt anything like this in the presence of a woman. It felt like a shock at first and then it turned into warmth and pleasure. Had she felt that as well? I simply couldn't help myself, so I lightly caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. She froze and stared at me in absolute shock. This was something I did every night I stayed with her. She seemed to calm down and moved her hands away from me. Then she said quietly.

"I think you should go."

Was she blushing? Yes, yes, she was. She must have felt that same feeling as well. I wasn't going to let her go that easily, so I grabbed her and reversed positions. I had my hands on each side of her, holding the counter, and blocking her escape. I was leaning extremely close to her. While she had her back pressed against the counter. She instantly glared at me and said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I stared at her and leaned in closer to compel her. I wanted to know why she disliked me so much. How much did she know about Katherine? Why did she get so angry when I said they were exactly a like? I stared deeply into her eyes and asked the most important one.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

She just grinned and said smugly.

"Ha, compulsion doesn't work on me genius."

WTF! You had got to be freaking kidding me! How could I not compel her? She was human and I sensed no trace of vervain in her system or on her. How was this possible? She instantly laughed at my expression and said.

"So, do you have short term memory loss or something?"

I kept my eyes on her and simply replied.

"No, why?"

"One of the conditions that I gave you is, that if you want to be my friend. You have to give me my space. Right now, you're not succeeding in winning my friendship."

Oh, that's right. How could I forget that? Her scent, the scent of her blood, made it quite difficult to think rationally. I was still trying to recover from her attack. She had been so close, that I think I actually felt anger radiating from her. She grinned and said.

"Who's memory sucks now?"

I just smirked at her, but didn't budge from our current position. She simply rolled her eyes and said.

"You have exactly five seconds to get the hell away from me or you'll be sorry."

I grinned and said challengingly.

"What happens if I don't move?"

She just smiled sweetly and said.

"Then I'll kick you hard were it hurts the most and you will never be my friend."

She was a feisty one and I liked that. I slowly moved away from her and stepped back. It wasn't because of her threat. It was because I didn't want to lose her. What? Did I just think that? I didn't want to lose her? She wasn't even mine...yet.

Did I like her? No, I loved Katherine. She was the only reason I was here in this boring town in the first place. I was going to get her out of the tomb. The tomb was under the old church that had been burned down back in 1864. Even though I loved Katherine that didn't mean that I couldn't have fun with her feisty similar 'twin'.

Although, they were different in some ways. Katherine was selfish and from what I saw at the school cafeteria, Leslie always put her sister first. She hadn't done anything when the girls had been saying things about her. When they mentioned Elena though, she snapped. Katherine was also very cruel at times, while Leslie wasn't. She was sarcastic, but not cruel. She knew how to laugh and how to make others laugh with her. Leslie was probably the first one to make Stefan smile in the past decades. Katherine had always been seductive and flirtatious towards other men, even in my presence. Leslie was extremely sexy and had great looks, but she wasn't like that. Men went to _her _and she sent them to hell, just like... well, me. I smiled as I thought of our first encounter, how I had screwed things up without even realizing it. Then suddenly she was waving her hand in front of my face saying.

"Hello... earth to Damon. Anyone there?"

"No, please leave a message after the tone."

"Fine, when I get my friend back just tell him to call me back."

"So, we're friends now?"

She just rolled her eyes and went to grab more dishes from the table. Then Elena and Bonnie stepped inside and offered to help her. That's when I suddenly heard Stefan say to Caroline.

"That's a really nice scarf."

I heard Blondie reply.

"Oh thanks, it's brand new."

"May I see it? I mean would you mind taking it off."

Ha, no such thing was going to happen little brother. She was under my compulsion and I had ordered her not to remove it. Caroline replied.

"I can't."

Stefan pressed on and said.

"Why not?"

"Umm, all I know is that I can't take it off."

He was going to say something else, but I decided I had had enough of him getting in my business. So I left Leslie in the kitchen with the two girls and walked into the living room. I smirked and said sarcastically.

"What are you two kids talking about?"

Stefan stared at me and replied.

"I was just commenting on her scarf. It's very lovely."

Ha, yeah right. Like I would believe that, what kind of a fool did he take me for. I went to sit beside Caroline and I said.

"Hey, you know Leslie and the rest of girls are clearing the table. Why don't you go see if they need help with the dishes."

She stared at me and said sarcastically.

"Does it look like I do dishes?"

I was about to compel her to leave, when Leslie stepped in and said.

"Does it look like _I_ do dishes?"

Caroline stiffened when she heard the sound of her voice. I knew very well that Caroline was afraid of Leslie and preferred to stay on her good side. She instantly leaned closer to me, as if for protection, and replied.

"No, of course not."

"And yet, I'm still doing it aren't I?"

She slowly nodded her head. Leslie just grinned and said.

"So if I have to do dishes then you're no exception. Come on and help Elena."

Caroline was staring at her as if she couldn't believe that Leslie had just given her an order. She just stayed sitting and didn't move. Leslie raised an eyebrow and said.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

Caroline still didn't move. Then Leslie took a step into the living room. That's when Caroline instantly jumped up and yelled.

"Elena leave some for me!"

Leslie smirked at her as she passed by, then turned to me and said.

"No compelling is allowed in this house. You got that?"

I only smirked and replied.

"Yes ma'am!"

She just rolled her eyes and said.

"Shut up, Damon."

I kept the smirk on my face and said sarcastically.

"As you wish."

She smiled and said.

"Good, I'm glad you finally know who's boss around here."

With that, she turned around and headed back into the kitchen. I kept my eyes on her retreating form and then I heard Stefan say.

"I know you compelled Caroline not to take the scarf off, Damon. I know you drank from her."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that they are people Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

I only laughed at his reply and said.

"Sure she does. They all do, they're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

Stefan stood and said clearly angry now.

"Alright you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and you got to Leslie. Good for you, now leave."

I only smirked and said.

"That's not a problem, because I've been invited in and I will come back tomorrow night, and the following night. And I will do with Leslie whatever I want to do, because that's what normal for me. The feisty ones are always the most delicious"

A smile spread across his face, after I said that. Why the hell was he smiling? I thought he wanted to protect Leslie and his little girlfriend. Then he tilted his head and looked pass my shoulder. He kept the smile on his face and said.

"What do you think of that, Leslie?"

I turned around and sure enough there she was leaning casually against the door frame. She had her arms folded across her chest and had an unreadable expression on her face. She didn't look angry, but she didn't look happy either. It was a chilling neutral face, cold, and with no emotion. She merely gave him a side glance and said.

"I think that Damon has exactly three seconds to get the hell out of my house before he wishes he were _really_ dead."

I couldn't help the anger and fury that built inside me. He knew that she was listening in and he hadn't said anything. He had wanted her to hear me. I hadn't heard her come in. Man, that girl was good at being sneaky. Then she glared at me coldly and said.

"Three."

I couldn't help, but feel the need to explain myself. I hadn't meant any of those things. I had only said them in order to get under Stefan's skin and see his reaction. I couldn't hurt her. There was something inside me that was preventing me from hurting her. Maybe it was the fact that she was so similar to Katherine. Maybe it was her outgoing and sarcastic attitude. I really didn't know why I couldn't touch her. I instantly looked at her and said.

"Leslie, I.."

"Two."

"Just listen to me..."

"One."

As soon as she said it, she lunged forward only to be held against the wall by Stefan. He then turned to me and said.

"Leave while you still can. You're right, the bunnies don't make me as strong as I should be. So, I may not be strong enough to hold her back."

She was struggling against him and it looked like she was about to knock him out. She was beyond mad, she was downright pissed. Then to my huge surprise she gave him a hard kick in the shin and made her way towards me. I took that as my cue to leave. I used my vampire speed and instantly dashed out of the house. I distantly heard Elena yell.

"Leslie, what did you do to Stefan!"

**(Leslie's POV)**

I was going to kill that bastard as soon as I got my hands on him! How dare he say that he would do with me whatever he pleased! I was not some puppet or dog! I was going to murder him as soon as I saw him again! I had warned Stefan that if he held me back again he would pay. And boy did he pay. I gave him a nice hard kick in the shin and lunged towards Damon. That idiot was smart, he instantly dashed out of the house not even looking back. As soon as the door slammed, Elena ran in with Caroline and Bonnie behind her. She saw Stefan rubbing were I kicked him and the look of discomfort on his face. She instantly glared at me and yelled.

"Leslie, what did you do to Stefan!"

I wasn't really in the mood for one of her lectures, so I merely replied.

"I just kept my word to him."

She glared at me and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and helped him to the couch. She looked at him and asked.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled and replied.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

She just rolled her eyes and said.

"What did Leslie do?"

He laughed lightly and said.

"She just kept her word to me."

I smirked and said.

"See, I didn't lie."

Then, Caroline spoke and said.

"Where's Damon?"

I was about to say, "he left because for once he decided to use what's in that head of his", but Stefan beat me and said.

"He went home because he had some important matters to attend to."

Huh, he was a good liar. I almost fell for it myself. Caroline just glared at him and said.

"What! That jerk left me here? How the hell am I supposed to get home?"

Stefan just smiled at her. Man, he could be _too_ nice sometimes. If she had yelled at me like that; she'd be on the floor crying. Stefan seemed completely unaffected and said.

"Don't worry Caroline, I'll drop you off at your house on my way home."

She seemed to relax and said.

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

I was still mad and I really didn't want to take it out on anyone, so I just said.

"I'm going to bed."

Elena frowned confused and said.

"This early?"

I glared at her and said.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

She instantly shook her head and said.

"No, of course not."

"I didn't think so."

I began to walk up the stairs when I heard Bonnie say right behind me.

"What happened?"

I sighed and said.

"Damon pissed me off."

She stared at me waiting for me to continue. I just gave her a small smile and said.

"Bonnie, I'm trying to go to my room because I have a problem with my temper. When I lose my temper bad things happen and people get hit. I don't want to take my anger out on innocent people, especially my friends like yourself. I'll tell you tomorrow at the game, alright?"

She stared at me wide eyed and stepped back. I smiled as I realized that she was afraid of me. Bonnie had seen my fight with Alondra and she knew that making me mad wasn't smart. Then a light smile spread across her face and she said.

"Of course, I'll wait till tomorrow."

I smiled back and nodded. Then I instantly dashed up the stairs and locked my room door. My dad had already removed the shield, so I could leave if I pleased. He had only grounded me for that day. The bracelet though, had remained for the entire week.

I clenched my hands into tight fists. If I had my powers, I would have easily shocked the living hell out of Damon and made him pay for opening his big mouth. Would I have killed him? I instantly knew the answer. No, I wouldn't have killed him. He was a conceited, self-absorbed jerk, but I couldn't kill him. One reason was because I had promised Elena that no matter how mad I got I would never kill someone. There had been only one occasion in which I nearly killed someone in front of her.

She had dragged me with her to the mall that day. We literally shopped all day, by the time we got out it was dark. We were staying in a hotel nearby since we were just passing through. Since the mall was so close we decided to walk. As we were walking back, I heard footsteps following close behind us. When I would would turn, there would be nobody there. Then I suddenly heard Elena scream.

When I turned, I saw her being grabbed and pushed into an alley. I was about to go after them, when I felt someone grab me from behind and put a knife to my throat. I mentally laughed and thought, "big mistake." I decided to play along until he moved me into the alley as well. As soon as we were out of public sight, I instantly sent an electrical shock wave through out his entire body. He screamed and collapsed on the floor withering in pain. I just laughed at him, and went to attack Elena's attacker. I snarled and ripped Elena away from him and she fell to the floor. Luckily he hadn't done anything yet. That still didn't mean I would let him live.

He stared at me and tried to cut me with the knife. I just laughed at him and easily side-stepped. He fell hard on his face. I levitated him off the ground and slammed him into a nearby garbage can. I continued doing that for quite a while, smiling and enjoying every minute of it. The other had recovered and was standing up. He stared at me in horror and was about to make a run for it. I was instantly in front of him and said, "no, don't leave now you're gonna miss the best part." He backed away from me and tried to run for it. Instantly, a wall of flames appeared and I saw that Elena was standing and had a look of pure fury on her face. I smiled at her and said, "well, look who decided to let her emotions take control." She didn't respond and merely made the fire hotter. I simply stared at the guy and sent a powerful shock wave to his brain. He screamed again and I just smiled.

The other one was on the floor unconscious. I continued to shock the one that had attacked me. While I made my way to the one that had hurt Elena. **No one** attacked my sister, made her cry, and simply walked away. I went to him and began kicking him hard. I stopped shocking the other one and made him watch as I continued to hurt the one floor. Elena lowered the fire in order for him to have better access to the gruesome scene. Elena's attacker was completely covered in blood, and had several broken bones. I instantly leaned close and influenced him. I whispered in his ear, "open your eyes", and he complied. Then I made him stare at my deep, fiery, violet eyes and said, "If you survive this, then I want you to never forget my eyes." With that I punched him hard in the face and shocked him until he began begging me to kill him. I smiled and said, "okay, if that's what you want."

I was about to pop his brain cells when Elena said, "no". I stared at her and asked, "why not"? She said that she would never be able to live with herself if we killed him. Also, that she would never look at me the same if I did it. She claimed that we weren't murderers and that we should be better than them. I told her that I wasn't going to let the person that hurt her live. She just shook her head and said that he hadn't hurt her. He was going to, but luckily I had saved her. So therefore, I had no reason to kill him. She then had wrapped her arms around me and told me stop. Unwillingly, I complied to her request.

After that, we influenced them into believing that they had been attacked by an animal. Later, the news were reporting that there was a mysterious purple eyed monster on the loose. I had busted out laughing while Elena only frowned. She clearly felt bad about what we, or rather I, had done. So, she called Danny and asked him to go the hospital and take them out of their coma and heal them back to normal. I had just rolled my eyes at her and said, she was too nice. After Danny healed them Elena made me promise her that no matter how angry I was, I would never kill anyone. I had just rolled my eyes and said, "fine".

The second reason I couldn't kill Damon was because even though I hated to admit it. Damon was kinda funny, he had a sarcastic side to him that I really liked. He was just like me, just more arrogant. He knew how to laugh and not get offended by my smart remarks. He was very stubborn and persistent. He also liked to pick on his younger sibling, just like me. Although, Damon was much more cruel to Stefan and that was something that I definitely didn't like.

The third reason was basically Stefan. I knew that I had said that I didn't care about Stefan's opinion. In reality, I did care. Damon was the only person Stefan had left. Even though, they didn't get along and they acted like they hated each other. I knew that deep down their brotherly bond could never be _completely_ broken. I knew that they still cared for each other, whether they wanted to admit it or not, it was the truth. I knew that if one of them died, the other would suffer because they would be alone. Stefan was my big bro and I didn't want to hurt him.

I sighed and walked to the balcony and took a seat on the chair. I closed my eyes and simply listened to the noises in the forest. That's when I heard a flap of wings quickly approaching me. My eyes snapped open and I saw my bestie landing on the railing. My new crow friend was standing there giving me what looked like a smile. I had come up with a new nickname for him today after detention. Instead of calling him little guy or giving him a boring normal name. I decided I would call him bestie, bestie meaning favorite new best friend. I instantly smiled back at him and said.

"Ha, you took long enough."

He frowned and seemed to be confused. I just started laughing and said.

"I'm just kidding. Come here."

I patted my lap and he instantly flew and landed there. I grabbed him carefully and lifted him to give him a hug. I cuddled him close to me and hugged him. I felt him rub his face gently against my cheek and I giggled. His soft and furry face always tickled my skin. He seemed to notice and he did it again. I just started laughing and cuddled him close to my chest. I carefully caressed his back and beautiful black feathers. I smiled at him and said sincerely.

"I missed you, bestie."

He looked up at me slightly confused. I smiled and said.

"Oh yeah, well I really didn't like calling you little guy and I didn't want to give you a normal boring name. So, I decided to call you something else. From now on you're my bestie. Bestie means favorite new best friend. Do you like it? If you don't, then I'll just think of something else."

He stared at me and nodded his head. I frowned and said.

"Okay, as in you want me to change it?"

He instantly shook his head and I smiled brightly.

"Okay then, you're my new bestie."

He seemed to smile and nodded in agreement. I just held him close and said.

"Are you staying tonight?"

I couldn't help the longing in my voice. This bird, scratch that, crow, had grown to be very special to me. He had easily become my friend and I cared for him deeply. Since the first night he stayed, I instantly grew a likeness to him. He was a very smart animal and seemed to truly understand everything I said. Therefore, every time he left I felt slightly lonely. He was the only friend I could talk to and I knew that he would never tell. He was my safe harbor and peace. If anyone ever dared hurt him. I knew that that would be the worst mistake they ever made in their entire pathetic life. Now that I had him here in my arms, all my anger towards Damon had slowly dissipated. I smiled as a thought occurred to me. I looked at him and said.

"If I asked you to go and claw somebody's conceited, arrogant face, would you do it?"

He smiled and nodded his head. Then he tilted his head to the side as if expecting me to continue. I smiled and said laughing lightly.

"That's good to know. Next time Damon pisses me off I'll threaten him by telling him that I'll get you on him."

He frowned confused and simply stared at me cluelessly. That's when remembered that I had never told him anything about Damon. I rolled my eyes and said.

"Damon, is Stefan's older brother, he's an idiot."

He kept that confused look and I said.

"You remember I told you about Stefan. He's dating my little sis, Elena."

He instantly nodded his head and I continued.

"Anyway, Damon has been getting on my nerves lately. He thinks that just because he has good looks he can do whatever he wants. I swear he's lucky Stefan held me back. If not, he would've gotten a worst hit then the one I gave Stefan."

He stared at me curiously. I laughed and said.

"Yeah, well I heard Damon saying some stupid things and he pissed me off. Anyway, I gave him three seconds to leave. When he didn't, I was about to give him a nice punch in the face and more. Then Stefan had me pinned against the wall, so he got away. The thing is, that I had already told Stefan that if he held me back he would get hit to."

He looked at me and I saw that he was smiling. I just smiled back at him and said.

"Ha, you think that's funny?"

He nodded his head. I just laughed at his innocent expression and I said.

"Ha, you are definitely my new bestie."

I noticed that it was getting quite chilly, so I took Danny's jacket it off and wrapped it around him. He stared at me and then turned to look at the open window towards my room. I smiled and said.

"Do you want to go inside?"

He instantly nodded his head. I smiled and said.

"Alright, lets go in."

I rose from the chair and walked back inside my room. I gently laid him on my bed and went to my closet. I rummaged through my clothing until I found a black night gown on a hanger. I stared at it questioningly. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short either, it was just right. I smiled and I was about to go into the bathroom to shower. When suddenly, I heard my bestie make a loud 'caw'. I turned to him and I noticed that he was staring at the night gown. I smiled and held it up for him to see and I asked.

"Well what do you think? Is it nice or no?"

He nodded his head instantly. I just smirked and said.

"Does that nod mean yes or..."

He didn't even let me finish and he was instantly nodding his head in agreement. I smiled and lightly caressed his head. Then I went into my bathroom and took a nice cold shower. When I came out, I noticed that he was lying on the pillow. His eyes were staring directly at me. I just started laughing and I said.

"Hey don't look at me like that, you little creeper."

He smiled and looked out the window. I slipped into bed next to him and asked again.

"Are you staying tonight?"

He tilted his head to the side and stared at me curiously. I just smiled at him and tried to appear like it really didn't matter to me. In reality it mattered a lot, I always felt safe when he was close. He was a pretty smart animal because I was sure that he saw right through me. He looked at me straight in the eyes and instantly nodded his head. I smiled brightly and said sarcastically.

"Yay! Now I can play dress up with you and we can have a fun sleep over!"

I saw his expression twist into pure horror. I couldn't help it, so I busted out laughing at his expression and said still laughing.

"Chill, I'm just kidding. I just really wanted to see the look on your face."

He glared at me and I just laughed harder. He moved from my bed and flew to his own bed. I pouted and said.

"Aww don't be mad at me, I was just playing around."

No response, not even a side glance. I sighed and said.

"Would you forgive me if I let you stay in my bed with me?"

I saw him lift his head from the bed and stare at me curiously. I smiled and said.

"_Now, _I'm not kidding. So, what do you say?"

He looked at me and then slowly nodded his head. I smiled and said.

"Well, what you waiting for? Come on."

I laid back and patted the empty side of the bed next to me. He gracefully flew and landed there. I pulled the covers over both us and lightly closed my eyes trying to sleep. Then I felt him move, and lean in close to me. His beak was nudging my hand trying to get me to hug him. I simply smiled and wrapped both of my arms around him, cuddling him close to me. I slowly closed my eyes and smiled happily. Content with having my new bestie in my arms and staying with me for the night.


	13. You Won't Kill Her

**What is Leslie going to do when she sees Damon again? How would you react if you witnessed a murder? Lets see how Leslie would react, shall we? I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters. TRULY wished I did though. ;)  
><strong>

Chapter 13

**(Leslie's POV)**

I had just finished my conversation with Bonnie and I was on my way to my car. I hated being at games, I mean, I liked football. I just didn't like being there live, with all the people screaming and standing up. Man, Bonnie was a very questioning girl though. I could easily tell that she hadn't fallen for the lie a had told her about Damon. I told her that I had gotten mad at Damon because he began asking too many questions. I told her that I really hated nosy people that didn't mind their own business. I could tell that she kinda took that as a hint, so she let it go. I couldn't really tell her the truth about him. I couldn't tell her that he was a vampire and that he had said that he would do with me whatever he wanted. I smiled, ha, like that would ever happen.

My dad had returned early in the morning. The first thing he did as soon as he saw me was remove the bracelet and destroy it right in front of my eyes. If I encountered Damon again, he would pay for last night. Although, I had a good idea of how I could drag it out for a bit. I would pretend to be okay with what happened and as soon as I gained his trust, he would be on the floor. As I was walking past the ticket booth. I noticed Stefan and Elena hugging and acting all lovey dovey. I walked to them and I said.

"I never thought that it was possible to distract a guy from football."

I saw how Elena nearly jumped right out of her skin and turned to face me. Stefan just smiled at me and said.

"Hello Leslie, it's nice to see you."

"Right back at ya."

Elena just glared at me. I knew that she was annoyed because I had interrupted their 'moment'. I just laughed at her and she said.

"What are you doing here?"

I smirked and said sarcastically.

"What, can't I come and cheer to?"

She seemed to calm down and said.

"No, it's just that I know that you hate public places and spectacles."

"True, but since my big bro is on the team. I came to cheer him on."

She just stared at me, obviously not believing a word I said. Truth was, I was hoping to find Damon here. I still owed him a nice hit and literal shock for being a moron. I knew that wherever Stefan was, Damon wasn't far away. Then I noticed that Elena had a new necklace around her neck. I smirked and said sarcastically.

"What? You went to the mall without me? I am deeply hurt you know."

She frowned confused and said.

"What are you talking about?"

I just rolled my eyes and said.

"Your necklace, genius."

She looked down and said lightly with a blush on her face.

"Oh, Stefan gave it to me."

I grinned and said.

"**Aw**, isn't that cute."

She smiled smugly and said.

"Don't be jealous."

I stared at her and said with raised eyebrows.

"What did you just say?"

She took a step back and said.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Stefan cleared his throat and said.

"Leslie has no reason to feel jealous. I have a necklace for her as well."

We both turned to stare at him and he pulled out a small black box. He opened it and inside, there was a small locket with the letter "L" on the front. He pulled it out and handed it over to me. I was speechless, their had never been a guy that had simply given me a gift for no reason. The guys that had given me gifts always wanted me to date them or go to prom with them. Yet, here was Stefan giving me a gift simply because he thought of me as his little sis. I could feel the smile that spread across my face. I grabbed it carefully and instantly put it around my neck. I looked at him and said sincerely.

"Thank you Stefan, it's beautiful."

He smiled back and said.

"You're welcome."

I noticed that Elena was staring at us. I expected to see a look of pure anger or jealousy on her face. Instead of that, she was smiling brilliantly. Why was she smiling? That's when I remembered that I had always been a total bitch to the previous guys she had dated. Ha, apparently for me to get along with Stefan made her day. I smiled back at her and said.

"Why you smiling little sis?"

"I'm just really glad that you haven't scared Stefan away or been mean to him."

I saw Stefan raise his eyebrows at me and say.

"Scare me away?"

"The same thing I said to you, I've said to others. The only difference is that the others were a lot less braver than you. They took my threat more seriously."

He instantly began chuckling and nodded his head understandingly. I smiled and said.

"I also haven't been mean to you cuz you're not a jerk and I can tell that you sincerely care for my sister."

I saw how Elena blushed and so did he. He then recovered and said staring directly at her.

"Yes, I do care very much for her."

I smiled and said.

"So, where's your brother?"

He closed his eyes and said.

"Leslie."

"Oh, come on Stefan. I'm not gonna do anything. I just want to have a nice civilized conversation with him."

He stared at me and gave me the _yeah right _look. I just smiled at him and said.

"So, have you seen him or not?"

Then out of no where Elena said excitedly.

"You know what? I think that Leslie and Damon would make a cute couple!"

I froze and felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water down my spine. I clenched my hands into tight fists, but she continued.

"I mean both of you like dark clothing and you like to pick on me and Stefan. Damon also seems like a sarcastic type of person just like you Leslie."

I heard Stefan say in a panicked voice.

"No, I don't think Damon and Leslie would be right for each other. They are nothing alike."

She continued running her mouth by saying.

"Are you blind? I think they would be perfect for each other..."

That's when I turned, gave her a murderous glare, and said.

"Three"

She shut her mouth and froze. She realized that I was pissed and that my counting meant she was about to suffer. She began slowly backing away from me.

"Two."

At that, she instantly turned around and began running away from me. Then she called out as she was running.

"Run Stefan! She'll take it out on anyone that's close!"

He stared at me and I simply nodded. His eyes went wide and he ran after Elena. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to calm down and not run after her.

To my surprise, it worked. Lately, I had gotten a little better at controlling my emotions. I had a feeling that it was due to the fact that I hadn't had any powers for the past week. Our powers were directly linked with our emotions. So, we always had to stay in control and not lose our tempers. Elena, was an absolute professional, of course. While, I always had to work a little on my self-control. When I would get mad I would instantly shock the person or attack. Since, I hadn't had any powers my patience had grown and I didn't easily snap as I would normally do.

I sighed and made my way to my car. Obviously, Damon wasn't here. Maybe, I would see him at school Monday. Even on school grounds, I was going to punch him hard for being an idiot. I didn't care if I got in trouble or not. Damon was going to learn that the best thing for him to do around me. Was keep his big mouth shut.

As I reached my car, and was about to open the door. I felt like a whoosh of wind hit me. I instantly turned around and sure enough there was the guy I had been looking for all night. He gave me a small smile and said.

"Hello Leslie, I hope you don't have any hard feelings towards me."

I frowned and said acting clueless.

"Hard feelings? No, why?"

He smirked and said.

"I think you know."

I grinned and said.

"Nope, my memory sucks remember?"

He sighed and said.

"Look, about last night, I didn't mean any of that. I was just saying that in order to see the look on Stefan's face. I mean you can understand where I'm coming from. I'm sure you've told your sister lies just to see the look on her face, right?"

I kinda did see his point, I always loved messing with Elena. Once, I told her that our dad was going to get married with another woman. The look on her face is something I will never forget. Absolutely priceless, it was downright hilarious. She looked so shocked then she got really pissed off. I remember she stalked all the way to his room and I could hear her telling him off. It was freaking hilarious, then my dad came to my room and began telling me to not be lying to Elena. That only made me laugh harder. _Although_, I would never threaten to use or hurt someone the way I pleased in order to see the look on her face. Especially, someone I knew she cared about. That was simply wrong, and something I would never do. I had a temper and I didn't put up with anyone, but I was also fair. I couldn't hurt Damon the way I wanted to or kill him because that would make me a hypocrite. So, I had to think of something else I could do. Damon took me out of my thoughts when I heard him say.

"So, can we start over?"

I stared at him confused and said.

"Can we start, what over?"

He grinned and said.

"This."

I rolled my eyes and said.

"This, being?"

He smirked and said

"Our bond, relationship, thing, whatever."

I laughed lightly and said.

"You mean friendship."

"Sure, that to."

"Ha, I don't know. I've been looking for you all night..."

He leaned close, pressing me to the car and said.

"Oh really? Why is that? Can't resist being away from me?"

I laughed and said.

"Ha, you wish. No, actually I was looking for you, so I could punch you in the face."

He blinked and said sarcastically.

"So, what's holding you back?"

I sighed and said

"Well, I kinda see your point."

He stared at me confused and said.

"How so?"

"Well I've also lied to Elena just to see her reaction. I've done it a lot of times, and by a lot I mean like more than a thousand."

He smiled and said.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Ha, you think you've got me all figured out right?"

He smirked and said.

"No, not entirely. I'm still digging around trying to find more information."

I laughed and said sarcastically.

"Oh, so you're the one that's been digging up my backyard? You little freak."

He just smiled and leaned closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, so I said.

"Damon."

He leaned in even closer and pressed his lips lightly to my cheek. I shivered, he chuckled and said.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath and replied.

"What did I say about personal space?"

"My memory sucks to, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and said.

"Three."

No movement, he just proceeded to kiss me softly on my cheek and then moved to the crook of my neck. Why was I acting so nice all of a sudden? A couple of minutes ago, I wanted nothing more than to hit him in the face. I had even wanted to hit Elena for saying that Damon and I would be good together. What the hell was wrong with me? I was Leslie Gilbert for Pete's sake! I wasn't weak! I was definitely not going to let an arrogant, self-centered jerk like Damon affect me. I instantly said in a fast voice.

"Two, one."

With that I pushed him away and instantly slapped him across the face. I hit him hard and good. He looked at me with a shocked look on his face. I smirked and said.

"When I say to give me my space. You better listen to me or you'll regret it."

He only continued to stare at me with a look of shock and didn't reply. I smiled and said.

"Consider yourself lucky because we both know I can do far worse than that."

I saw that he lifted his hand and rubbed his face where I had hit him. Ha, apparently I did hit him hard. It was good to know that I could actually hurt a vampire without having to use my powers. He continued to stare at me then suddenly he pressed me hard against the car and hissed.

"Why did you do that?"

I glared at him and said.

"Damon, get the..."

He merely pressed himself closer and stared deeply into my eyes and said with a smirk.

"Oh, I see it now, you want me."

I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Excuse me?"

He stared deeply into my eyes and I noticed how his own slightly dilated.

"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you've even dreamed about me."

I stared at him in shock. What the hell was he talking about? And how the hell did he know I had dreamed about him? Ever since I first met him I had had a lot of dreams in which he stared. None of them were, what you would call pleasant. In all of them he tried to bite me, but I was always able to wake up before that happened. He just smiled brighter at my expression and said.

"And right now."

He pressed me against the car completely, blocking any way to escape. I saw how his pupils enlarged and then slightly shrinked. Then he leaned his head down as he was merely inches from my lips. Then he said.

"You want to kiss me."

With that he brought his lips down and was just about to kiss me. I instantly shoved him back and was about to punch him, when he grabbed my hand and said.

"You've really got to stop doing that."

I glared at him and said.

"And you've really got to learn how to respect other people's personal space."

Then I pulled my hand from his grasp and said.

"Also, why in the hell would I want to kiss you? You're an idiot."

He smirked and said.

"Simple, I'm irresistible."

I laughed at him and said.

"Ha, don't flatter yourself."

He stared at me and said smugly.

"Admit it, you're attracted to me."

"Keep dreaming."

"I don't dream about what's already true."

I just laughed at him and said sarcastically.

"You keep telling yourself that."

He just smiled and then he looked up. I turned to where he was looking and noticed that Matt and Stefan were talking. Damon moved away from me and made his way towards Stefan right after Matt left. Oh great, it's_ make Stefan's day miserable _time. I sighed and walked behind him towards Stefan. As Damon approached him he began clapping. I saw Stefan instantly turn and saw how his eyes widened when he saw me. Before he could say anything Damon began laughing and said sarcastically.

"Isn't that nice. Stefan joins the team and makes a new friend. It's so, rah, rah, rah, go team!"

I just rolled my eyes and said.

"Damon, shut up already. Leave him alone."

Stefan just stared at him and said.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you."

Then he turned to me and said.

"Leslie, what are you doing here with him?"

I just shrugged and said.

"Well, mister I'm a dangerous, mean vampire was just apologizing to me and wants to be my friend."

He stared at me like I had just spoken some ancient, foreign language. Then he said disbelievingly.

"Damon apologized?"

I smiled and said.

"Yeah, for last night."

He stared at me curiously and said.

"So, what did you say?"

I only rolled my eyes and said.

"I smacked him, so now were even."

I saw his eyes grow wide and he said.

"You smacked him?"

I smiled and said.

"Yep."

He turned to Damon and Damon just shrugged. Then he smirked and said.

"Nice trick by the way, let me guess. Vervain in her pretty new locket?"

I looked at my locket and opened it. Sure enough, there was a small piece of vervain inside. I smiled and said.

"Thanks again Stefan, but I really don't need vervain. My mind is completely sealed to those I don't want anywhere near me."

I saw how Stefan stared at me curiously while Damon just raised his eyebrows. Damon just smiled at me and said.

"I'll admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion."

I just shrugged and said sarcastically.

"It's cuz, I'm cool like that."

He smiled and said to Stefan.

"By the way, where'd you get it?"

Stefan merely replied.

"Does it matter?"

Damon instantly moved and was standing right behind me. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I glared at him and said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go, you moron."

Stefan's eyes went wide, but then he seemed to think of something and he said confidently.

"You're not going to hurt her, Damon."

Then he took a cautious step towards us. Damon smiled and merely replied.

"No?"

Stefan still seemed extremely confident and he said.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried you had no humanity left inside you. That you may have actually become the monster you pretend to be."

Damon just smiled at him and replied.

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me."

My eyes went wide and I said.

"Stefan, what are you saying? Shut up, don't say that. "

Damon seemed to think about it and then he said.

"Well, I'm tempted."

I glared at him and I said.

"Damon, I swear I will hit you right in your stupid mouth if you hurt him."

Stefan just stared at me then he looked at Damon and said.

"No you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I'm still alive and there you are. You're still haunting me, after 145 years. Katherine is dead and you hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do. You won't kill Leslie because she looks and acts like her. You care for her and we both know that deep down you're beginning to have greater feelings for her." He then stared at me and said slowly."Little by little you're beginning to fall in love with her, just like with Katherine." Then he looked directly at Damon and said sincerely. "And that my brother, is your humanity."

I was frozen in place, I had no clue what to say to that. Stefan knew Damon way better than I did, so he must've known what he was saying. Damon was falling in love with me? There was no way that was possible. Damon was only after me because I looked like _her_. He was only using me as a rebound for _her_. I could feel the anger surge through me and all I wanted was to get away from them and be alone. I knew very well that if I didn't keep my anger in check. I would end up shocking Damon and blowing my cover. I was nobody's rebound and I surely wasn't going to be compared to that skank. I was shaking with fury and I felt how Damon tightened his grip on me, but didn't say anything. Then Kool-Aid man came out and yelled at Stefan.

"Salvatore, what the hell! We have a game to play!"

Stefan turned around to see him coming our way. Then he turned to look at Damon. Damon just smiled evilly and said.

"If that's my humanity. Then, what's this?"

He instantly released me and charged towards Kool-Aid man. I heard Stefan shout.

"Damon, no!"

To late, Damon bit right into his neck. After he drank what he wanted he pulled away and threw him on the ground. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his teeth were stained completely red. He snarled at Stefan and said.

"Anyone, any time, any place."

Then, Damon turned his attention to me probably wanting to see my reaction. Stefan noticed this and turned to look at me as well. I merely moved closer to the body completely calm not even hesitating. I had seen many deaths and murders, so this was nothing. I heard Stefan say.

"Leslie..."

I simply ignored him and approached the body. I saw how Damon had his eyes locked on me watching my every move. I leaned down careful not to touch him and said.

"Well the Kool-Aid man finally spilled over. He simply needed a little help from a vampire."

I got up and said completely unaffected by the gruesome scene.

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow, Stefan... Damon."

I turned around and made my way to my car then I stopped and said.

"Oh Damon, if you need an alibi you can come and chill at my house. I don't care."

Stefan's eyes grew wide and he said.

"Leslie, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'll be fine, Damon's my friend now. So, what do you say Damon?"

He smiled with his blood covered mouth and said.

"I would love to come with you."

I nodded and said.

"Okay, just don't get any blood on my car or I'll smack you again."

He nodded and walked with me towards my car. I got in the driver's seat and he got in the passengers.

As we were driving towards my house he said.

"So, why did you offer to let me stay at your house?"

I only smirked and said.

"You're not staying at my house. You're just gonna stay until everything is clear and the body is removed. Then I'll drive you back to your house later."

He just smiled and said.

"So, did you mean it?"

I rolled my eyes and said.

"Well you're in my car, smart one."

He grinned and said,

"No, I mean about me being your friend."

I sighed and said.

"I don't know, I guess we could try."

He smirked and said.

"If all I needed to do to be your friend was kill someone in front of you. You just had to say it and I would have gladly complied a long time ago."

I glared staring straight ahead and said.

"That's not the reason, I'm giving you a chance."

He raised an eyebrow and said.

"Oh really? Then why?"

I stared directly at the road and said.

"Well because, I never actually gave you a chance. Since the first day I saw you, I instantly judged you without knowing you. I got mad at Bonnie because she judged Stefan. Meanwhile, I was doing the same thing to you."

He stayed quiet and didn't respond. I continued by saying.

"Although, you did end up giving me several reason to believe that you were exactly the way I thought you were. As I pondered on it a little more, I realized that you aren't as bad as you claim to be."

He laughed and said.

"I just ripped into someone's throat and you say I'm not bad."

I just smiled and said.

"Oh come on, Damon. We both know you're faker than Santa Claus."

He frowned and said.

"How am I fake?"

I gave him a small smile and said.

"Because Stefan is right, and I realize that now. You act up and you try to act all tough because you don't want to express your emotions."

He growled and said.

"Only the weak express their emotions."

I laughed lightly and said.

"I couldn't agree more."

He stared at me in shock and said.

"What?"

I smiled as we pulled up into the driveway, but I didn't reply. I got out, but he hesitated. I looked at him through the window and said.

"Well, are you gonna come inside or not?"

He smiled and said.

"You just saw me murder someone right in front of you and you're inviting me inside your house?"

I just smirked and said.

"Like you said, emotions are a sign of weakness. I don't care what you did, I'm not afraid of you and never will be. So are you gonna come or what?"

He was out in a flash, standing directly in front of me. Then he stared at me and said.

"How can you be so calm? So completely unaffected? It's like you don't have any sense of self-preservation or any feelings."

I rolled my eyes and said.

"Would have Kool-Aid man come back if I had started crying and screaming? Would you stop being a vampire if I was afraid of you? Would you stop feeding off humans if I showed fear towards you?"

He only stared at me, but didn't reply. Again, I had left him speechless. I smiled and said.

"If you let your emotions get in the way you will always be weak and live in fear. That's why I have learned how to turn my emotions off when the situation is right. Losing control and going hysterical doesn't solve anything. It only makes things much worse. Not only that, but it makes you look weak and vulnerable. I am anything, but weak."

He stared at me and then said with a smile.

"You're pretty damn smart. I couldn't have said it better myself."

I just laughed and said.

"Ha, I know."

Then I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door. As we stepped inside, I noticed my dad sitting on the armchair reading a book with a drink in his hand. He looked up and stared at Damon's blood covered face, but didn't say anything. Then he turned to me and said casually.

"Well you're early. You get bored so soon?"

I smirked and said.

"You could say that."

He then turned to Damon and said.

"You here on your own free will? Or did she threaten to make your fangs fly off?"

Damon just glared at him and said.

"What's it to you?"

My dad just laughed at him and turned to read his book. If Damon had been someone of his guard, they would instantly be dead for speaking to him like that. I knew that my dad didn't do or say anything because he knew that Damon was no match to him. Also, probably because my dad enjoyed pissing Damon off. Damon just glared at him clearly annoyed with my dad's response. He was hoping my dad would retaliate back, but instead he had just made fun of him. I smiled and said.

"Hey dad, can Damon borrow one of your shirts while I put his in the washer?"

My dad didn't even look up, he just waved for me to go get the shirt. I smiled and said.

"Come on Damon. Lets go find you something to wear."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs towards my dad's room. When we reached his room door, I stopped and said to Damon.

"You can't come inside. So just wait out here, okay?"

Damon couldn't go in because my dad was very cautious when it came to his room. Anyone the alarm didn't recognize would instantly be shocked by a powerful electrical current. I walked inside and looked into my dad's closet and immediately found a black shirt for Damon. I walked back out and noticed Damon was nowhere to be found. I sighed and concluded that he must've just gone back home. So, I simply decided to go to my room and get ready for bed. Today had been a very tiring day.

As soon as I opened the door, I noticed Damon laying casually on my bed _without _his shirt on. His face was completely clean from all the blood and his perfect white teeth were clean as well. I blinked and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Man, I knew he was built, but I didn't think he was that good. I stared at him admiring his exposed chest and perfect abdominal muscles. He sat up and said.

"Like what you see?"

I covered my reaction by laughing and saying.

"Ha, I don't see much. So, why would I like it"

He frowned clearly not pleased with my answer. I just laughed and said.

"Where's your shirt?"

He jerked his head towards the table next to my bed and I went and grabbed it. As I grabbed it from the table, I threw Damon my dad's shirt and said.

"Here, put it on."

He smirked and said.

"Why? Is it because I make you nervous?"

I just laughed and said.

"No, because I don't want my dad to walk in here and get the wrong idea."

Damon just kept smiling, so I said.

"If that were to happen, you would never be allowed in this house ever again."

He frowned and then he began laughing. I glared at him and said.

"What's so funny?"

He just continued laughing and said.

"So, your dad allows a guy covered in blood walk into his house and stay. But he wouldn't let a guy without a shirt stay?"

I smiled and laughed as well. It was kinda funny when you thought about it. Then something occurred to me, that I hadn't thought about before. My dad had said that if we ever brought boys to the house. They were not allowed to be alone in our rooms with us. Why in the world hadn't he come up here and said anything? I knew very well that he was still downstairs reading because I could here the sound of his heart beat. He was up to something, I just knew he was. What are you planning dad? What will you're next little plan be? Who will it involve this time? Whatever you're thinking of doing, I _will_ find out.


	14. She's an Artist

**SO, sorry for not updating earlier. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Anyway, here's a continuation to Chapter 13. What will happen between Leslie and Damon, now that they're friends? Lets find out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. Wish I did though.**

Chapter 14

**(Damon's POV)**

Leslie was deep in thought with my blood stained shirt in her hands. She looked like she was trying to figure out a difficult math problem. What was she thinking? Did she regret having me here with her? Did she want me to leave? Those questions brought me to another more pressing question. Why wasn't she afraid of me? She seemed so calm, so collected, that it wasn't normal. Instead of running away from me or hating me for killing someone, she had invited me to her house. She wasn't afraid of me and she didn't judge me either. She had decided to give me a chance and become my friend. She believed she had misjudged me and therefore decided to give our friendship a try. She had even agreed with me when I said expressing your emotions made you weak. She was pretty damn smart when it came to reality. Even after I had threatened to hurt her, she still gave me a chance. The feeling of her soft warm skin pressed to mine was amazing. She was so soft, but by no means was she fragile. I noticed how her body began shaking with rage when Stefan mentioned Katherine. She seemed to really hate her even though she didn't even know her. My guess was that Stefan had probably told her the story about us and Katherine. When I threatened her, Stefan had caught me in my lie. He had noticed my growing interest in her and knew very well, I wouldn't hurt her. She hadn't even mentioned what happened yet. I was sure it would come up soon enough though. I was proven right when she turned to me and said with a glare.

"Hey, _**'friend'**__. _You pull another stupid stunt like that again and something very precious of yours will be severely damaged."

I smirked and said acting clueless.

"What stunt?"

She just continued to glare at me and said.

"Don't play dumb. Oh wait, you can't play to be something you already are!"

I smirked and said.

"Ouch, I thought we were friends? Why so violent all of a sudden?"

She gave a poor imitation of my voice and mimicked me by saying.

"Why so violent all of a sudden?"

I simply grinned and said.

"Very mature."

"Ha, look who's talking."

I was about to ask her what she meant when she interrupted me and said.

"The only reason I didn't hit you at _first _is because I understood your point of view. I let your little threat from last night slide, but what you did tonight won't go unpunished. I _**will**_ get even and you won't even see it coming."

I raised my eyebrows and asked.

"Is that a threat?"

She just smiled and said.

"No, it's a promise."

I smiled and said sarcastically.

"I can't wait."

She smiled in return and said.

"Oh trust me, you wont have to wait long."

She said it with so much assurance that I believed her. I had a feeling that I would have to be more on my guard from now on. Only, until she got her revenge on me. The question was, when would she make her move? She was a very sneaky girl, I had learned that last night. If she didn't want to be heard or felt, she wasn't. She stared at me and laughed. Then she turned and left with my shirt still in her hands. I heard her walk down the stairs and head into a room somewhere near the back of the house. Then I heard her turn on the washer and make her way back to the stairs. Before she came up I heard her say cautiously to her dad.

"Hey, dad."

He merely replied.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that Damon will be here for a while. Just until his shirt is clean and..."

She stopped abruptly and then he said.

"And?"

"Nothing."

I heard him laugh and say.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

He snorted and said.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

I knew she was probably glaring at him by now. He just laughed and said.

"I know what happened."

He couldn't know, could he? Maybe he had somebody following Leslie without her knowing. Who the hell was this guy? How the hell did he even know _me_? The first time I met the prick, I instantly hated him. He got on my damn nerves. When Leslie was sarcastic, it was funny and kinda cute. When he did it, I just wanted to punch him in his damn mouth. That particular day, I heard how he had nearly killed the principal for yelling at Leslie. After she had managed to stop him, two guys arrived and he instantly began to give them orders. Then I heard something very interesting. One of them, by the name of Danny called Leslie princess. She seemed really annoyed by this, but he didn't take it back. The way he said it, sounded as if he were speaking to her as if she were actual royalty. There was no sarcasm, no inside joke, he sounded really sincere. Her dad on the other hand, definitely acted as if he were some sort of king or something. And Leslie calls me conceited, maybe she should look at the moron in front of her. Then out of no where I heard him call out and yell.

"Please, Salvatore. Do you even know what moron means? Your head is so filled with air that I'm actually surprised you are able to remember your own name."

I just snarled towards the door. I heard him chuckling and then Leslie said.

"What are you talking about?"

He just kept on laughing and then he said.

"It appears as though, our guest is very observant."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you go upstairs and ask him?"

I could hear the confusion in her voice when she said.

"What are you talking about? He hasn't said anything."

He just laughed and said.

"You're right he hasn't _said _anything."

I noticed how he emphasized the word 'said'. That's when it clicked, that S.O.B read my mind! WTF! He just kept laughing and then said.

"Well, look who was finally able to figure out what two plus two was?"

I was about to respond, I had had enough of his stupid little remarks. Then suddenly I heard Leslie yell.

"That's it! I'm done with your little games! Tell me what the hell your planing!"

He was planing something? What could it be? Well this should be interesting. He merely replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She seemed really pissed and then she replied angrily.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Not a clue."

"Oh really? Then why the hell haven't you said anything about Damon being in my room?"

Why would she say that? Did she want me to leave? He just snorted and said calmly.

"If I recall correctly, I said _boys _were not allowed to be in your room with you alone. Damon is by no means a _boy_, so the rule does not apply to him."

"You're kidding with me, right?"

He laughed and then said sarcastically.

"Not at all. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue with my reading. I was just getting to the good part."

"I already read it, and just because you won't tell me anything. The guy and the girl both die."

"Hey what gives! You didn't have to ruin it for me!"

"Yeah well, I just did. I mean seriously, who hasn't read, Romeo and Juliet? That story is like oooold, really old."

I heard him huff in annoyance and say.

"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious and ruining my nice reading time."

She laughed at him and said.

"Any time. You know I'm always here for you."

I listened carefully and I heard him say sincerely.

"I don't have any plan in mind Leslie. I'm just making sure things go as they should. I'm making sure that what's supposed to happen, happens."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I heard him begin to walk away and she said slowly.

"Does Dam... I mean, the Salvatores have anything to do with whatever you're making sure happens?"

He stopped and said carefully.

"Yes."

What the hell! How were Stefan and I involved with whatever was going on here? And what the hell was supposed to happen with us and his sexy twin daughters? Leslie had some explaining to do as soon as she got her cute little ass up here. I heard her sigh and say.

"Dad, why won't you just tell me what's going on? I know something's up, so why don't you just spill it out? You know that I'll find out eventually."

He chuckled lightly and said.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but the good thing is that when that time comes. It will be too late for you to do something about it."

That seemed to really piss her off because she practically yelled.

"If whatever this little game, plan, or whatever of yours hurts Elena..."

"No, Leslie this will by no means hurt you or your sister. On the contrary, both of you will be very happy."

She seemed frustrated and yelled.

"If that's true then why won't you tell me anything!"

He sighed and said.

"Because I know you, and I know that as soon as I tell you the truth you will try to change it. I'm just letting you know that, I won't allow that to happen. I won't let you destroy your own future and happiness. You may hate me now, but one day you'll thank me."

I heard her stay quiet and then reply sourly.

"Like hell I will."

With that, she began to make her way back upstairs and towards her room. She walked in and the only word to describe her was.. pissed. I wanted to ask her what the hell all of that was about, but I decided to wait until she cooled down. She completely ignored me and went to sit by her window and stare out of it. She seemed to be shaking and her hands were curled into tight fists. Her long and manicured finger nails were digging painfully into her olive toned skin. She either didn't seem to feel it or simply didn't care. It appeared as if any second she would snap and hit something or someone. I decided I wouldn't be that someone and let her be. She closed her eyes briefly and then she turned to me and said sarcastically.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

I pretended to not know anything and I said acting clueless.

"What show?"

She then gave me a cold hard glare and said.

"Don't freaking lie to me Damon. I've had enough with all the pathetic liars in this stupid house."

I smirked and said.

"Well it's a good thing I don't live here then."

She just continued to glare and said.

"Don't push it Damon, you're not my best friend. _So_, I will have no problem in kicking your ass and throwing you the hell out of my house."

I was about to ask her about who her best friend was. When she suddenly got up and walked towards a dresser by her door. She then pulled out what appeared to be a sketch pad and then went to sit back near the window. She completely went back to ignoring me and I saw how she began to draw in the sketch pad. Then she pulled out her phone and looked at something then went back to drawing. What was she drawing? Only one way to find out.

I moved off the bed and was about walk over to her when she said.

"Don't come near me or I'll take it out on you."

I ignored her completely and went and sat beside her to her right. She looked up from her drawing and glared at me, but didn't do anything. Instead she just pulled the pad closer to her, away from my view of sight and continued to ignore me. Her little _ignore Damon _attitude was beginning to get on my damn nerves. No body ignored me, on the contrary women fought in order to have a view of my perfection. This little Katherine look alike was definitely something fun and unique. She then looked up and said.

"You got a staring problem or what?"

Yep, definitely fun. I just smirked and said.

"No, do you?"

"Obviously not, since I'm not the one that's looking at someone like they're about to eat them, smart one."

I just laughed and said.

"You can look at me like that whenever you feel like it, gorgeous. I'm used to women trying to eat me with their eyes. Whenever you wish, I'll be glad to let you eat me. All you have to do is tell me when and where."

Then I gave her a wink and smile. She merely laughed and scoffed.

"Ha, don't hold your breath. No, on second thought, go ahead. Hold your breath until I give you the time and place so I can _eat _you."

"Well somebody seems to be in a foul mood."

She just grinned and said.

"Well, look who finally decided to let blood flow into their conceited little head."

I ignored that and asked.

"So, what are you drawing?"

She seemed to think about it and then she replied.

"It's a little piece of art I like to call Noneya."

I frowned and said.

"Noneya?"

She just smiled and said sarcastically.

"Yes, it's noneya business."

I glared at her and she just laughed at me. Man, this girl was definitely a handful, she was me in every way. Sarcastic attitude, love for fights, no sense of respect for authority. The more time I spent with her, the more I liked her. At first, I had approached her because I thought she was Katherine. It was unbelievable how much they looked a like, exact copies, exact replicas, clones. That's how similar they were to each other. Also, that Leslie was sarcastic and outgoing didn't really help with distinguishing them. I had actually believed that someone had opened the tomb before I could and had set Katherine free. I was taken out of my thoughts when I bright light flashed right in my face. I growled and said.

"What the hell!"

She stared at me and said laughing.

"Quit looking at me like that then."

"Was the near blinding light necessary?"

I said in an annoyed tone, as I rubbed my eyes with my hand. She just laughed an replied.

"Well, obviously yes, since you wouldn't stop looking at me, perv."

I faked to be offended and said.

"Why do you say I'm a perv?"

She just rolled her eyes and said sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know, probably because every time you talk to me you keep looking at my chest. Also because you have no respect for other people's personal space. You seem to not have learned what keep your hands to yourself meant back in kindergarten."

I just smiled at her and said.

"Nope, I always ditched, so I'm not exactly sure what they taught."

She just shook her head and said smiling.

"Why am I not surprised?"

I just winked and she rolled her eyes. Then she looked down at her notebook and proceeded to keep on drawing. I was really curious about her art work, so I tried again. I leaned closer trying to get a peak, but she pulled it close to her chest and said.

"No sir, you are not allowed to see my art work while it's still in progress. Try to peak again and I won't show it to you at all."

I grinned and said.

"So, does this mean that I'll see it when you're done?"

She seemed to consider it and then she said.

"Yes, but if you don't shut up and let me finish then I'll throw you out of my room and never let you back in. This drawing is important to me and I want it to come out perfect."

It was important to her. What could it be? Based on what I'd seen, the only important thing to her was her sister. She didn't seem to care much for anything or anyone else. I stared at her and said.

"What is it?"

She lifted her finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. I glared at her, no body told me to shut up, much less told me what to do. She didn't even look up, but I could see that she was secretly smiling. She then put her hand down and continued to draw. After what seemed like an eternity she finally put her pencil down and analyzed her art. She stared at it carefully and then she smiled. She grabbed her phone and looked at it and then back at her drawing. She smiled truly content with her job well done. Clearly she was finished, so I said in a bored tone.

"Can I see it now?"

She continued to stare at her drawing with what appeared to be happiness and joy. Her smile was sincere, with no trace of sarcasm or mockery. She seemed truly overjoyed with whatever she had designed. She then looked up at me and to my surprise kept the smile in place. The feeling I had when I saw her was like no other. My undead heart seemed to do a three-sixty. My insides seemed to tingle with the way her smile showed. It seemed like the blood in my veins seemed to quicken and speed up with the strength of a tsunami. She looked so beautiful, it was like nothing I had ever seen. Not even Katherine had ever looked as beautiful as she did right now. I did the only thing that came naturally and smiled back at her. Then she said in what appeared to be a happy tone.

"Yes, you can. Here you go."

She then handed me the notepad and I was surprised to see it was me! Well it wasn't really me personally, it was me in my crow form. It was the picture of me that she had taken a couple of nights ago with her phone. That's why she had kept glancing at her phone. She had drawn me with a simple pencil and she had gotten every detail perfect. The contrast between light and dark, the direction and form of the shadow, it looked so realistic. The form of the beak and the body shape was completely the same as well. She was an artist, she was a damn good artist. She then cleared her throat and said clearly curious.

"So, what do you think?"

I stared up at her and said.

"You have some talent."

Her eyes danced with joy and she said.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, it looks so realistic. You're good."

Her smile grew brighter and then she said.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

Then I decided to ask her why that was. What did she feel for me or rather me in my crow form? I stared at her and said.

"You said this was very important to you, why is that?"

She looked at me and then turned to look out the window with a blush on her face. I smirked at her embarrassment and said.

"What, is this your pet?"

She instantly turned to glare at me and said sounding pissed.

"No, he is _not _my pet. He's my best friend."

I smirked and said.

"Your best friend is a bird?"

I hated being called a damn bird, but I knew that I had to convince her that I didn't know anything. That seemed to really get to her because she instantly clenched her teeth together and practically snarled.

"He is not a damn bird, you idiot! He's a crow!"

Good, she remembered how much I hated being called a bird. She was loyal to her friends and she defended them pretty well. I couldn't help, but admire her for that. Then I said with fake sincerity.

"Well, my bad. So, why is this _crow _important to you?"

She just continued to glare at me and didn't respond. Man, I hated how I had screwed things up and made that gorgeous smile of hers disappear. Then suddenly she grabbed the sketch pad away from me and pulled it close to her. I glared at her and said.

"I wasn't done looking at it!"

She just looked out the window and said coldly.

"Go tell someone that cares."

Yeah she was definitely mad. I didn't know she was_ that _loyal and fond of me. Well not me personally, but still.

I remember the first night she let me sleep in her bed. She was wearing an extremely sexy black night gown. That snuggled her body in all the right places. She had asked for my opinion and I had instantly nodded my head indicating that it was perfect. When she came out of the shower, it took all my will power not to shift back and make her mine. She was amazing, no, she was hot, no, she down right perfect. When she caught me staring she jokingly accused me of being a creeper. I played innocent and looked away from her. She just smiled at me and laid down next to me. She then asked if I would stay. I could instantly see how she tried to play it cool and seem like she didn't care, but I knew better. She enjoyed my company and liked having me close to her. I looked at her straight in the face and motioned that I would stay. She then made a joke on how she would play with me like some little barbie doll and I became pissed. I flew from her bed and pretended to be offended and ignore her. In reality, I wanted to see just how much she would do to keep me happy and not mad at her. That was how I managed to get into her bed that night.

I sighed and tried again hoping that maybe she had calmed down.

"Why is that crow so important to you?"

She didn't turn to look at me, but she did reply.

"I told you, he's my best friend."

"Why?"

She laughed humorlessly and said.

"Because apparently a crow is the only thing a can trust in this damn house."

Then I said carefully.

"You could trust me."

She just laughed out loud and replied

"Ha, I'd rather put on one of Elena's pink dresses than trust you with the things I tell him."

If she only knew that she already had. I wondered how she would look wearing pink. I wasn't sure why, but I was 99.9% sure that pink would not suit her. Her choice in dark clothing was definitely the best choice. When she wore all black you could practically see the words 'bad girl' written all over her. She had the perfect attitude to go along with it as well. I decided to tease her and said sarcastically.

"I wonder how you would look like in pink. I bet you would look amazing. The color does suit your lovely attitude and personality. It's like you and the color pink were meant for each other."

She then gave me a death glare and said.

"I wonder what Stefan would think when I dropped you off with something valuable of yours severely damaged and swollen."

I smirked and said.

"He would think that I just had the best night of my life with the one and only Leslie Gilbert. Since he knows I'm here, he would think that I had a wonderful, but rough night."

Okay, probably not the smartest thing to say to a really pissed off girl that knew how to fight. She put the notepad down and lunged at me. I got up and moved out the way before she could reach me. She turned and said clearly furious.

"I'm gonna kill you, Damon!"

I smirked and said.

"You're gonna have to catch me first."

She lunged to me and to my surprise she was able to hit me and we fell back on to the floor. She was hovering above me clearly pissed and that's when I saw it. Her eyes were violet! They were literally blazing like a violet fire! She was furious and I could hear her yelling at stream of threats at me, but I was to focused on her eyes to even care. Then I suddenly reversed our positions, hovering above her and said staring directly into the violet fire.

"What are you?"

**(A/N: Should Leslie tell him the truth? Should she tell him right now or should I wait until they're relationship is stronger? I really need some reviews on this matter. So, review please. Tell everyone you can and tell them to review and give their opinion as well.)**

**lucy :) **


	15. I'm Sick

**Will Leslie tell Damon the truth or no? I had a lot of time to think about this Chapter, so without further ado. Here is Chapter 15. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 15

**(Leslie's POV)**

"What are you?"

What the hell was he talking about? What did he mean what was I? Just because I attacked him that didn't mean I was something else. Hell, any girl would have done the same, if she were in my spot. Damon was a self-absorbed, moron that needed to have that pretty face of his rearranged. That way he would no longer have anything to brag about. Stupid, conceited, jerk. I glared at him and said.

"Are you on crack? What do you mean what am I? Get the hell off of me, you idiot."

Then suddenly his face went all vamp on me. His crystal blue eyes went completely black and dark red veins appeared around his eyes. He then opened his mouth and bared his fangs at me. I knew I probably should've been scared, but instead I just busted out laughing. He glared at me menacingly and growled.

"Your eyes are violet! How can they be violet when your eyes are green! So, I am not moving from this damn spot until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

As soon as he said that, I instantly stopped laughing. How could I have been so irresponsible? How could I have slipped up like that and in front of Damon! Crap! Crap! Crap! I tried to shove him off of me, but I might as well have been pushing a wall. I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes. I focused on trying to calm down, so I could think of a good lie. When I opened my eyes to look at him. I heard him take a sharp deep breath and stare at me questioningly. He then glared at me and said.

"Start talking."

I tried to play it cool, so I said.

"You may be over a hundred years older than me, but you're not my dad. Even if you were, I still wouldn't say anything. Now, _again_ get the hell off of me."

He stared at me and said with a smirk.

"Not gonna happen, beautiful. I'm actually very comfortable where I am."

Just to prove his point, he pressed himself closer to me, pinning me firmly to the floor. He grabbed both of my hands with each of his and held me securely. He then brought his head down and began to skim my jaw line and throat with his lips. I shuddered from his touch and said calmly.

"Fine, you want to know the truth?"

He merely kissed the side of my throat and said.

"Mmm Hmm."

This was the best I could come up with, in such a short amount of time. So, I stared directly at him and prayed that all my years taking theater would finally pay off.

Part of the training Elena and I got while living with our dad was to know how to get out of a difficult situation without influence or fighting. We had to do it by simply being the best liars we could be. Elena failed, because lying was wrong and immoral and all that stuff nice people like her believed in. Me, on the other hand, had instantly been able to convince my dad that I had been attacked by some animal in the woods. Before, he sent the search party to hunt it down and destroy it. I had busted out laughing and told him that I was very proud of myself. Since, I had been able to lie to the most powerful being in the universe and he had fallen for it. I was locked in my room for the rest of the day, but it was definitely worth it. The look on his face when he saw me arriving covered with dirt and my clothes mildly torn was priceless.

I stared directly into Damon's crystal blue eyes and said with my most sincere voice.

"I'm... I'm, sick."

He frowned clearly not expecting that answer. He looked deeply into my eyes probably waiting for me to slip up or say something like, "Ha, I can't believe you fell for that." Instead, I stayed completely calm and pretended to be intimidated. I looked away from him and turned my head to the side with my eyes closed. He then grabbed my face gently and turned me so he could look at me again and said calmly.

"Leslie, open your eyes, look at me."

I did as he said and stared at him. The look he was giving me completely threw me off guard. The look on his face was gentle and understanding. It had a hint of what I could only guess was concern. He then asked sincerely with that small hint of concern.

"You're sick?"

I merely replied.

"Yes."

"What.."

He then cleared his throat and said.

"What do you have?"

That same look still remained on his face, gentle, and caring. A part of me felt bad lying to him, but I knew that in order to protect my true nature. Lying was the only way to go. It was strictly forbidden to tell anyone my true identity. Even if they were my friends it was still against the law to tell anyone who I _really _was. _Unless, _I screwed up again and exposed myself by shocking the hell out of Damon or someone that pissed me off. I took a deep breath and said quietly.

"I'm not sure. The doctor said it's a very rare disease."

He stared at me confused, obviously waiting for me to continue. I sighed and said.

"Damon, I'll tell you what you want to know if you let me up. I'm not really comfortable here on the floor."

I was dying to give him one of my smart remarks and yell at him to get the hell off of me. But I knew that if I did that, all of my credibility about me being sick would instantly vanish. He immediately moved off of me and picked me up carefully in his arms. He then moved slowly and placed me gently on my bed. He then sat beside me and said carefully.

"Continue."

Since I was beginning to feel a bit cold, I grabbed my covers and pulled them close to me. I sighed and said slowly.

"When I feel very strong emotions, I get very... altered. My blood pressure increases and I begin to lose control. I act on instinct and I really don't have any control of what I do or say. I'm not exactly sure how or why, but the disease makes my eyes shift in color. If I'm like really happy they turn a bright emerald. If I'm like really pissed off they turn violet. Sometimes, I get very violent tremors and my body begins to shake."

Technically, I wasn't lying to him. When I got mad, used my powers, or influenced someone my eyes did turn violet. Also, when that happened I did lose control. I did keep fighting until the person was dead or Elena managed to save them. He stayed very quiet and didn't comment for a while. I stayed quiet as well and this time, I waited for him to speak. He turned to look at me and said in, what to my surprise seemed like deep concern and despair.

"Is it... is it, lethal? Are you...?"

He couldn't seem to finish with his sentence. He seemed to be struggling to speak. Almost as if he were choking on his words. He was worried about me! Damon was worried that I was going to die. But why though? It's not like we were very close friends. We had barely become friends a couple of hours ago.

Maybe Stefan was right, maybe Damon did care for me. It wasn't love, I was 100% sure that it **wasn't** love, but he did care. What would he say if I told him it was lethal? That I only had approximately 2 months to live.

The look on his face made me realize that I couldn't continue with anymore lies. Lying about why my eyes turned a different color and that I had a disease was enough. Playing with life and death, and someone's sincere concern wasn't funny. That's where I drew the line. I looked directly at him and said with a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere without making you pay for tonight, Salvatore. I'm here until you learn to not mess with me."

I saw him give me a small smile in return, but I could tell it was forced there. I kept smiling and said.

"No, it's not lethal. I'm not going to die. You just have to learn not to piss me off or you'll end up like Alondra."

He seemed to completely relax his stiff posture and he said _finally _ smiling.

"All right, I'll keep that in mind."

I smirked and said.

"Good, but you're still not off the hook for what you did back at the game."

He leaned in closely to me and said with a wicked grin.

"I didn't think I would be."

That's when I heard the front door slam open and I heard Elena begin to yell and tell my dad about Kool-Aid man. She sounded like she was on the verge of hysteria. I could hear how she was sobbing and telling him with lots of details what she had seen. Out of the two of us, I was the tough one. Elena couldn't handle death and murder as calmly as I could. I sighed and began to get up to go downstairs, but Damon held me down. I glared at him and said.

"What are you doing? Can't you hear her? She's about lose it."

He stared at me and said.

"So?"

My eyes went wide and I nearly yelled.

"So? What do you mean so? She's my sister, she needs me!"

He remained completely calm and said.

"Just because she's your sister, that doesn't mean you always have to protect her."

"I don't always have to..? Are you high? As the older sister, it's my job to protect her and keep her safe!"

Then I heard Elena yell.

"His throat was torn out and... OH MY GOD! LESLIE! STEFAN WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WHAT IF WHATEVER THAT THING WAS, HURTS MY SISTER!"

She was definitely losing it by now. She was totally losing control and I had to help her calm down _before_ she set the house on fire. Then I heard Stefan reply calmly.

"Elena, please calm down. Leslie is fine, she's already here. She and Damon came back to your house right before the murder occurred."

I heard my dad stifle a laugh, but he didn't comment.

With that, I shoved Damon away from me and got out of bed. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs and saw Stefan holding a sobbing Elena in his arms. My dad was still sitting in his arm chair staring at Elena and Stefan sipping his drink calmly. I shoved Stefan out of the way and wrapped my arms around Elena protectively. I grabbed her face in my hands and stared deeply into her eyes. Luckily they weren't violet yet, so I looked at her and said.

"Elena, stop. Look at me, I'm okay. Just calm down, okay?"

She stared at me and then wrapped her arms around me. Then she yelled.

"Oh Leslie, I'm so glad you're okay! I thought the monster had gotten you and..."

I smirked and said.

"Silly little girl, don't you know there's no such thing as monsters."

At that, my dad instantly turned to stare at the fire in the fireplace. He was probably trying to hide the smile on his face. I glared daggers at him, but I didn't say anything. Elena was sniffling and she said in between sobs.

"Yeah, I now.. it's just that.. Mister Tanner looked.. so horrible and..."

She shuddered and only held on to me more tightly. It appeared that if she continued, she might break down. In order to calm her down, I just laughed and said.

"You really have to start watching more scary movies. Then, maybe you would be able to handle these types of things."

She looked up and glared at me, then she said.

"It's not the same Leslie. In the movies, you know it's fake, you know the people are still alive. In real life, you know that they're truly dead and you will never see them again. Everything is real, the blood, the corpse, everything. Not only that, but the scary part is that there's a _real _ killer still out there."

Yeah, she was definitely spooked. I just hugged her tightly and said.

"Elena you need to go get some rest. It isn't healthy for you to be freaking out like this."

She shook her head and said.

"I'm not going anywhere alone."

I sighed and said.

"Okay, let me just go drop off Damon and..."

"No!"

She screamed so loud that I thought my ear drums would burst out of my ears. She moved away from me and blocked the door, so I wouldn't leave. Okay, maybe she was a little more than just spooked. Stefan instantly sent Damon a murderous death glare. The saying, 'if looks could kill', instantly popped in my head when I saw him. Damon just gave him a taunting smile, but didn't say anything. My dad finally rose from his chair and said in a bored tone.

"There are a lot of empty guest rooms. Stefan and Damon can stay for the night if they want."

Was he serious? I was pretty sure that my dad knew that Damon and Stefan were vampires. The first time he met Damon he had said, "you've made yourself quite a reputation over the past _one hundred_ years." I was also sure that he had figured out that Damon had killed Kool-Aid man to. If he knew what they were, then he would have easily figured out where the blood from Damon's shirt had come from. So, why in the hell was he inviting two vampires to stay at his house? My dad definitely knew much more than what he was letting on. If that was the case, I was definitely going to figure out everything he knew.

After he said that, he walked up to his room and left me to deal with a homicidal vampire, a nice concerned vampire, and a freaked out little sister. Way to go dad, thanks. I sighed then turned to Damon and Stefan and said.

"Okay, well you guys heard him. You can stay if you want, I don't care."

I went to Elena and she stayed firmly by the door not daring to move. She was clearly afraid that I would leave and get killed by the 'monster'. If she only the 'monster' was standing a mere few feet away from her. The thought of Damon being so close to my sister was very unnerving. If Damon tried anything stupid with her while he was here. I would without a doubt drive a vervain soaked stake right through his heart. I approached her slowly with my arms outstretched and said.

"Elena, I'm not going anywhere. Just come here and I'll take you to your room."

She shook her head and said.

"I already told you that I don't want to be alone."

I sighed and said.

"Okay fine. I'll stay with you tonight."

Her face instantly brightened in a smile and she said.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

I smiled and said.

"I'm your sister, aren't I?"

She instantly moved from the door and came to stand beside me. I grabbed her hand and walked her over to the couch and told her to lay down and relax. Damon and Stefan had been watching our entire exchange with curious expressions. Once she was calm and relaxed I moved away from her. Then I turned to Damon and Stefan and said sarcastically.

"You know if you took a picture it would last longer."

Damon smirked, while Stefan just gave me a small smile. I sighed and said.

"Listen, I have a freaked out sister and I'm not really in the mood for a fight. So, if you guys are gonna stay..."

Stefan instantly interrupted me and said.

"Actually, I was hoping if you would lend us a car. So _we_ could go home."

I instantly noticed how he emphasized the word, _'we'_. He clearly felt the same as me, and didn't want Damon anywhere near Elena. I smiled and said.

"Yeah, no problem."

I pulled my keys from my jacket pocket and threw them at him, then I said.

"Here, you can take my car. I'll go pick it up tomorrow morning."

He merely nodded and turned to look at Damon and jerked his head towards the door. Damon just smirked and said.

"Actually, little brother.."

I interrupted him and said.

"I think you should go, Damon."

He raised his eyebrows at me and said.

"Are you kicking me out?"

I just laughed and said.

"No, trust me you'll know when I'm kicking you out. The way you'll know is because I will _**literally**_ _kick _ you out."

He just smiled and said with fake disappointment.

"Well that's too bad. I really wanted to see how you would look wearing pajamas or some sexy nightgown."

I just laughed and said.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stick to your dreams and imagination."

His smile just grew brighter almost as if I were missing something obvious. He then said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Stefan was fuming by now, glaring daggers at Damon. I smiled and said.

"You should leave before Stefan's murderous glares make holes into your nice jacket."

Damon just stared at Stefan with a taunting smile on his face. Stefan just seemed to get more annoyed by the second.

I just smiled and shook my head at them. They were both so different from Elena and I. So much more antagonistic towards each other as well. I mean, Elena and I didn't always agree. We did get into arguments, but Damon and Stefan acted as if they weren't even related.

Especially Damon, he was always very mean to Stefan. He was the older one and he was supposed to protect him and be the responsible one. Instead, it appeared that the roles were reversed. Stefan was more logical and took things more seriously. While, Damon found everything to be funny and had to make a joke out of everything that happened. They were the same as us in that manner, but other than that we were nothing alike.

I would slaughter anyone that dared hurt my sister. I was mean to her sometimes, but not to the point were I would make her life miserable. We were completely different people, but she was my sister. As the oldest, I had to protect her and keep her safe. I had promised my mother I would, and I took my promises very seriously.

Ever since we were taken, I had become very protective of Elena. Anyone that came within ten feet of her would instantly get threatened or hit.

My dad thought it was cute, but he said that I shouldn't always be so protective of her. He said that if I was, she would become completely dependent on me and she wouldn't be able to stick up for herself.

I figured out that was true when we turned thirteen. When we turned thirteen our dad said that we were going to begin the physical part of our training. The first three years of living with him were on how to control our emotions, so we could stay in control of our powers. That way we wouldn't shock the living hell out of someone or set them on fire. We were still working on that, but our dad said that he believed we had enough control, so the physical part could begin.

Boy was he wrong, the first time Danny tried to swing at me I instantly had him on the floor withering in pain. My dad had busted out laughing, while Elena just covered her eyes and hid behind him. I remember that when I stopped shocking him I yelled, "why did you try to hit me? I didn't do anything to you!" Danny just got up from the floor and said, "the point is for you to _fight _ back _**without**_ using your powers."

Man, was I embarrassed, I apologized and asked him to show me what to do. He showed me how I could easily avoid a punch by just tilting my head to the side and other cool fighting moves. When he asked me throw a punch he was surprised that I was actually able to hit him square in the jaw. He asked me if anyone had showed me how to throw a punch and I had just said, "yep, my Uncle Elijah showed me." My dad had just laughed and said, "I'm not surprised." A part of me wondered how much he knew about my Uncle Elijah, but I didn't ask.

When we were done, it was Elena's turn. I was clearly on edge, I was really afraid Danny would hurt her. When Danny took the first swing I was about to run and get between them, but my dad held me back. I saw how Elena instantly jumped back and fell on the floor. He didn't even come close to hitting her, but his quick move had scared her. She instantly got up and ran to hide behind me. My dad had just looked at me and said, "see what I mean?"

Yeah, I did see what he meant. If Elena ever got in a difficult situation she wouldn't be able to defend herself because she would be counting on me. What if one day I wasn't there and she got in trouble? How on earth would she be able to defend herself without exposing her true identity?

With that in mind I turned to look at her and I said, "Elena I won't always be there to protect you, so you have to learn to stick up yourself." She instantly began to shake her head and said, "you promised you would protect me." I sighed and said,"yes, I'm not saying I won't. All I'm saying is that one day you will need to defend yourself and you won't be able to because you won't know how. What if one day were not together and you get in trouble? What if you're not able to use your powers against them? What will you do?" She simply stayed quiet and lowered her head towards the floor. I stayed calm and said, "you wanna know what's gonna happen? You're gonna get yourself killed. That's what's gonna happen."

I grabbed her chin and made her look at me then I said, "now, do you see why you have to learn how to fight?" She stared at me with a look of determination on her face and said with a smile, "yeah, I do." I just smiled back at her and said, "okay, now go hit Danny in the face."

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Damon say.

"Earth to Leslie. Anyone home?"

He was doing the same thing I did to him when he came to dinner. He was waving his hand in front of my face obviously trying to get my attention. I just smirked and said.

"Yeah, I'm home, but it appears that you're not. So, go home already."

He just stared at me for a second and then gave me his signature smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him and said.

"No seriously, go home already. I have to get Elena upstairs and in bed before she breaks down again."

When I turned to look at her I saw Stefan holding her in his arms rocking her back and forth. She was obviously not going to break down any time soon. Man, this guy really did love her. I would never say this out loud, but they did look kinda cute like that. I saw how Damon just rolled his eyes obviously not agreeing with my thoughts. I glared at him and said.

"Okay people party's over. Damon, Stefan go home and Elena get your but upstairs and go to bed."

Elena just sighed loudly and said.

"Aw, come on Leslie just give me five more minutes."

I smirked and said.

"Of course Elena, all of you have exactly five minutes to do what I said before someone gets hit."

At that, she instantly got up from the couch and pulled Stefan with her. She walked with him to the door and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then faster than I could say two, her lips were crushed against his. I felt like I would puke the nachos I had eaten at the game. They were some really good nachos to. In an attempt to avoid that, I turned away from them and made the mistake of looking at Damon. He was staring directly at my lips. Oh no way in hell was I going to let Damon kiss me! I was about to turn away from him when suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him in a _too_ strong hug. I gasped for air and said.

"Damon!... Can't... breath!"

He lightly released his hold on me, but didn't let me go. I glared up at him and said.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He just smirked and replied.

"Just saying bye."

"You couldn't have done that without having to crush me to death?"

He stared at the ceiling and seemed to be thinking of something. I just laughed and said.

"Careful don't hurt yourself."

He looked at me and said.

"Cute."

I smiled at him and said.

"Thanks, I get that all the time."

It appeared as if he didn't like that reply very much. He tried to hide it by saying.

"Do you now?"

I smirked and said.

"Yep."

He frowned at that and I just smiled. Yeah, he definitely didn't like that answer. Why though? It's not like we were dating or anything. We were barely even friends. Maybe it was because he now knew that I was, 'sick' and he just wanted to protect me.

I wondered what he would say if he knew that James had asked me out during lunch detention. The real smart one had gotten in trouble just to get lunch detention with me, so he could ask me out. I had of course told him, no, in my very special way. Damon took me out of my thoughts when he said.

"Well since we're friends now I thought that a hug would be appropriate. _Unless _ you want the same bye your sister received?"

I shoved him away from me and said.

"Ugh! You're such a creeper!"

He just smirked and said.

"How is giving my bestest friend a hug being a creeper?"

"Bestest isn't a word."

"Says you."

I just shook my head and said.

"Alright the five minutes are way over. You guys go home and Elena go to bed already."

When I turned to look at her I saw how Stefan had his arms wrapped protectively around her. They were looking into each others eyes wrapped in their own little world, oblivious to everything around them. I just sighed and yelled.

"Are you two deaf? I said that if everyone didn't do what I said someone was gonna get hit. Do you two want to be the first ones?"

With that, Elena instantly broke away from him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Then she turned to me and said that she was gonna wait for me in the study. Stefan then looked at me and said.

"Good night Leslie, I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave him a small smile and replied.

"Yeah, night."

He then looked at Damon and said.

"Damon, come on, let's go."

Damon just sighed and said.

"Always in such a hurry little brother. You should relax and take things step by step like me. You'd be more fun and would brood a lot less."

I just rolled my eyes and said.

"Do you want to be first, Damon?"

He looked at me and said with a smirk.

"Not tonight, kitten."

I blinked and before I could respond he was out the door in a flash. What the hell did he just call me? Did he just call me kitten! Oh, he was definitely going to pay big time for that! I knew that they were still outside because I could still see my car through the window. So I said really loud.

"Damon, you little punk! You're gonna pay for that!"

I listened for a reply and sure enough I heard him chuckling, obviously finding what he said very funny. I stayed there glaring at the door for about five seconds. Then I turned around only to bump right into him. I glared at him and said.

"Damon, you little..."

Before I could continue with my insult. Damon instantly wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss right on the side of my throat. I was so shocked that I couldn't even think of pushing him away. He pulled away slowly and kissed the top of my head gently. Then faster than I could blink he was gone in a flash out the door. Then I heard the sound of the tires of my car screech and he was completely gone. Elena walked into the living room and yelled with a bright smile.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! DAMON LIKES YOU!"

I snapped right out of my state of shock and I said coldly.

"It's not, what it looked like."

She just grinned and said.

"Sure... it wasn't."

I glared at her and said.

"It's not."

She held her hands up in surrender and said.

"If you say so."

"I do."

She just nodded, but I could see how she was firmly pressing her lips together trying really hard not to smile. I glared at her and said.

"If you even crack the slightest hint of a smile, you're gonna be in big trouble. You understand?"

She instantly composed her face and nodded. I just sighed and said.

"Okay, lets go to bed."

She then said quickly.

"You're still staying with me, right?"

I smirked and said.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

She nodded and I said.

"Well then, there's your answer."

We walked together to my room in order for me to get my things so I could go stay with her. Once I grabbed what I needed, we walked to her room. As soon as I walked in, I wanted to turn around and run out.

Her room was a light baby blue and she had stuffed animals spilled everywhere. Not even my two year old cousin had that many toys. The color of her bed and pillows matched the color of the room and I felt sick. I was going to have to sleep on that! The simple solution to my distaste would be to simply not sleep at all. My room was nothing like this, it was a bloody red with black curtains and black bed sheets.

After I was done criticizing her bad taste and I got over myself. We both changed into our nightgowns and laid down on the bed. I needed to tell Elena what happened with Damon. Just in case he decided to ask her about me being, 'sick'. For some reason, I didn't feel quite safe talking to her out loud. I had this very strange feeling that we were being watched. I wouldn't be surprised if Damon was outside or in the house listening, he was such a creeper.

I took a deep breath and I slipped right into Elena's mind. She was thinking of Stefan, of course, and how much she loved him. She was thinking of how she felt very safe with him and that she had never felt for anyone what she felt for him. Then her thoughts shifted to Damon and me. She thought we would make a great couple, but she was worried about Caroline. She knew that Caroline and Damon were dating and she felt bad. She was also wondering what Damon felt for me and what I felt for him. She thought that if maybe I let my guard down, Damon would be able to win my heart.

Yeah, that was never going to happen. Damon was an immature little brat, that didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. I took a deep breath and said mentally.

_**Elena.**_

She got so spooked that she nearly fell off the bed. She stared at me and said out loud.

"Whoa, you scared me. What is it?"

I merely raised my finger to my lips and I said mentally.

_**Don't talk out loud. Just listen to me, I have to tell you something important. **_

She stared at me confused, but then she entered my mind and said.

_**What is it?**_

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the yelling that was about to come. Even if we were talking through our minds she could still be loud. I stared at her and said slowly.

_**I messed up and by messed up, I mean like screwed up pretty badly. **_

She narrowed her eyes and said curiously.

_**How? What do you mean?**_

I looked out the window and prepared my head for the scream. I sighed and said.

_**Before you yell at me, I want you to let me finish explaining, okay? **_

She merely nodded her head in agreement. Okay, well here goes nothing.

_**Okay, well today Damon pissed me off and my eyes sorta changed color when I attacked him. And... well, he saw, but I was...**_

_**LESLIE! How could you be so irresponsible? Do you know what's gonna happen now? We're gonna have to move again and it's all because of you and your bad temper! For the first time in my life I found love and now I'm gonna have to leave him. Well, you know what? I WON'T! I'm not leaving Stefan! So, tomorrow when you go for your car influence Damon and make him forget! I'm not going to let a stupid mistake ruin my happiness! **_

She was fuming with anger and I just smiled. Elena had never stood up to me like that. She must really love Stefan if she was brave enough to do that. I smirked at her and said.

_**You done?**_

She glared at me and said.

_**How can you be so calm? Damon might be able to figure...**_

_**He won't.**_

_**Oh, really? Why not?**_

_**Because he thinks I'm sick.**_

At that she instantly blinked and stared at me in shock. Then finally she said.

_**What do you mean he thinks you're sick?**_

_**That's just it, he thinks I'm sick. He thinks I have some rare disease that makes my eyes change color. **_

She smiled happily and said.

_**Is that what you told him?**_

_**Naw, I told him fairies poured magic powder on them. **_

She ignored that and said.

_**He really believed that?**_

_**Yeah, he said that he was gonna go track them down and stomp all of them.**_

_**Leslie stop, this is serious.**_

_**Yeah, you're right poor fairies. I feel kinda bad for them.**_

_**Leslie!**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Just tell something...**_

_**Something.**_

_**Not funny, Leslie.**_

_**You may not find it funny, but I'm having a blast. **_

_**Okay, so he thinks you have some rare disease, right? **_

I just smiled and decided I had had my fun with her. So, I looked at her and said still smiling.

_**Yeah.**_

_**Okay, then. If he or Stefan asks me about you, I'll just tell them that it's true. **_

I just shrugged and said.

_**Kay.**_

With that I left her alone and raised my shield in order to block her. She clapped her hands twice and the lights went off.

I sighed and tried to sleep, but I couldn't because Elena kept turning and twisting in her sleep. She was whimpering and talking all through the night. On several occasions she woke up screaming saying that she had dreamed about Kool-Aid man. I would just hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

During one of her nightmares, while I was holding her I noticed a dark figure by her window. I stared at it carefully and noticed it was an animal. When I focused only on the shape of the animal I instantly knew who it was. I smiled at him and waved. He approached and landed on the outside of the window. Elena looked at me and said.

"Who did you wave to?"

I looked at her and said.

"Oh, no one."

She frowned and turned to stare out the window, but when she looked, there was nothing there. I just smiled and thought. 'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow bestie. Get some rest, cuz I know I won't.' With that, I wrapped my arms around Elena and rocked her until she fell asleep peacefully in my arms.


	16. R3V3NG3 IS SW33T!

**Okay, so what did everyone think of Leslie's reply to Damon in Chapter 15? I figured that since Damon isn't telling her that he's the crow. It's only fair for Leslie to keep her identity a secret from him, as well. Besides, Leslie still doesn't trust him that much and they barely became friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its original characters.**

**Chapter 16**

**(Stefan's POV) Bet you didn't expect Stefan, right? ;)**

_**I was walking inside Elena and Leslie's house when suddenly, Leslie appeared at the top the stairs. When she saw me she smiled and yelled,"hey, big bro! What's up?" She ran down the stairs and came toward me. Before she could reach me, Damon suddenly appeared directly behind her. She instantly turned and said, "Damon, what..." Before she could continue, Damon grabbed her and spun her, so she was staring directly at me. Then he moved her hair away from her face and bit viciously into her throat. The last thing Leslie was able to say was, "Stefan" before she collapsed to the floor dead. **_

I jerked up from my sleep and noticed Damon staring at me with a smug smile on his face. When I glared at him he just smirked and said.

"Bad dream?"

I didn't respond and he just smiled.

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even level the playing field. Football reference. Too soon?"

I glared at him and raced to pick up a knife from a nearby table and throw it at his chest. How could he be such a... I couldn't even think of an appropriate word to call him. After everything that Leslie did for him, he still had thoughts of hurting her. Leslie had decided to trust him and become his friend and he didn't care.

Even after she told him that she's sick. How could he still have malicious thoughts about her? She told him she has a very rare disease. If it's rare then there probably isn't that much medication or treatments for her. What if one day Damon made her so angry that she ended up in the hospital or something worse? I wonder how he would be able to live with himself if he did that to her. He wouldn't, because I knew what I would do if that ever did happen. I would kill him and not think twice about it.

Leslie was the first human that had completely understood me and not judged me for who I am. I had told her everything about me, even about the darkest things I had done in my life. All the innocent people I had murdered and killed. Leslie hadn't looked at me with disgust or judgement it was more compassion than anything else. Leslie was like the little sister I never had and I would do anything to keep her and Elena safe.

Also, based on the kick I received, being her enemy wouldn't be a very smart choice. Something told me that it was better to just stay on her good side. There was just something about her that said, _**make me mad and you'll regret it**__._ She seemed to have this aura of... **power**? I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was just something that made you want to stay out of her way and respect her.

Damon then looked down at the knife I had thrown at him and pulled it out. Then he smiled and said.

"Alright I deserved that, but I just wanted to let you know they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing 'Kool-Aid man' and all those people."

I simply stared at him in confusion. What animal? As far as I knew, the only animal attacking people around here was him. Also, did he just use Leslie's nickname for Coach Tanner? Leslie was definitely not going to like that when she found out. She didn't like** 'saying stealers'**. I just stared at him and replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a mountain lion, a really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning it's all over the news. Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

Before I could reply, I heard the front door slam open. Then suddenly Leslie stepped inside the room and said with a smirk.

"Was the deadly beast by any chance a conceited moron named Damon Salvatore?"

She gave me a smile and then turned to look at Damon. She just smirked at him and said.

"Guess not, since he's still here and not locked in a cage."

Then she pretended to be shocked and said with fake surprise.

"_**Unless**__... _Damon is so in love with himself that he got a life-sized poster board made."

I suppressed a laugh and then she moved and poked him were the knife had stabbed him. She smiled and said sarcastically.

"Nope, this is the real thing. Dang, and I had some really good jokes to tell you Stefan. Well I guess I'll just tell them later. I don't want to be rude and be talking about him while he's standing in the room."

He frowned and she just started laughing. Then she said.

"So anyways, where's my car?"

I simply stared at her in question. Did she walk all the way here? Her house was all the way on the other side of town! I frowned and asked.

"Leslie, how did you get here? Don't tell me you walked all the way here?"

She just stared at me like I was some sort of moron. Then she laughed and said.

"Course not, my cousin Danny dropped me off."

I stared at her in surprise and said.

"I didn't hear a car."

She just smiled and said.

"You weren't supposed to."

Strange girl, and I didn't know she had a cousin. I wonder why I hadn't heard about him before. Then Damon moved closer to her with a smile on his face and said.

"What, no good morning kiss?"

She just grinned and said.

"Sure, would you prefer to kiss my fist or my foot?"

He just smiled at her and asked sarcastically.

"Not a morning person?"

She just sighed heavily and I could easily tell she was tired. Then I studied her more carefully and noticed that her eyes seemed to be a dark shade of green. They weren't her normal brilliant emerald color. She appeared to be kinda pale and weak as well. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Why though? What on earth happened after we left? Instead of answering him, Leslie just moved and sat on the seat across from me. She closed her eyes and said tiredly.

"I haven't slept, smart one. Elena kept me up all night. She would wake up nearly every hour screaming about Kool-Aid man."

She then turned to glare at him and said.

"And I have none other than the deadly beast named Damon, to thank for that. So, thank you very much."

He just smirked at her and said .

"You're quite welcome. Any time you need me, I'm here for you."

She then glared at him and said.

"Get out."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and replied.

"This is my house. You can't just kick me out."

She just smiled and said.

"How much you wanna bet I can?"

I smiled and said.

"I would definitely love to see that."

Leslie just turned to smile at me and said sarcastically.

"Great, not only will I get to kick someone's ass so early in the morning. I will also serve as amusement for my favorite big bro."

I tried to hide the smile on my face, but failed. She just grinned and said.

"Hey, I don't care if you make fun of me. At least I know that even though I feel like crud, I'm still fun."

At that I frowned, she was obviously not well. Her posture and expression showed that she was either sick or extremely tired. I was leaning more on the sick side. Did lack of sleep cause her disease to worsen? Did her symptoms increase when she didn't sleep well? She took me out of my thoughts when she asked Damon.

"So Damon_, _why did you get so scared all of a sudden? I thought Damon Salvatore feared no one and took orders from no one."

He frowned and said.

"I'm not scared."

She just laughed and replied.

"Of course, you're not."

He glared at her and replied.

"Why do you think I'm scared?"

She just closed her eyes and said.

"Answer me this, ..."

He smirked and said.

"This."

I glared at him, while she just smiled and said.

"Smart ass."

Other than that, she just decided to ignore him and keep her eyes closed. He was obviously waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't. He easily began to get annoyed. So, he sped and moved to stand directly in front of her with his back to me. I moved and was about to shove him away from her. When suddenly, she was standing directly between us and said to me.

"Chill, he won't do anything."

Damon instantly turned around and stared at her wide eyed. I merely blinked and said.

"How did you do that?"

She had moved so fast that I had barely been able to register her movement. She merely smiled and replied.

"Let's just say that Damon's beginning to get on my nerves."

I instantly began to panic. I had heard from Damon that when her symptoms kicked in, she lost control. What if Damon made her angry again and something bad happened? What on earth would I tell Elena? How would I explain myself? Leslie seemed to know what I was thinking because she instantly smiled and said.

"Don't worry, I have my emotions in check. Being annoyed is not that same as being pissed off. Right now, I'm a long way from being pissed off."

She then grinned and turned to look at Damon and said.

"Trust me, it's gonna take more than your annoying joke of an older brother to get under my skin today."

Damon simply smirked at her and said.

"Oh, really... and why is that?"

She just rolled her eyes and said.

"Because I've turned off my emotions for the day."

I simply stared at her in shock. She could turn off her emotions? She could actually do that? I had never met a human that was able to turn off their emotions. That wasn't possible, only vampires had the ability to turn off their humanity and emotions. That usually drove them to become real monsters, just like I had been when I first turned. I studied her curiously and said.

"You can do that?"

She merely replied.

"Yep."

She was obviously not going to say more, so I pressed on and asked.

"Would you mind elaborating?"

I really wanted to know how she was able to do that. _**If **_ she was even able to. She just smiled and said.

"Yeah, I would."

She then moved to a desk that was nearby and hopped up to sit on it. After that, she turned and lifted her legs up on the desk and stared out the window. She stayed quiet for a while, but then she smiled and said.

"Anyway, I say you're scared because why in the hell would you cover your tracks? I mean come on, if I did something bad I would at least be man enough to admit it. Hell, there have been several occasions in which I have told on myself, on purpose! What kind of a cool, bad ass vampire does something wrong and then refuses to admit it or step up? That's just weak."

She then turned to smile at him and said.

"I thought you were cool. Guess, I was wrong. You're exactly what I thought you were. You're fake."

She gave a sad sigh and said with a smile.

"What a disappointment."

She was obviously making fun of him, but I did see her point view, _**somewhat**_. What I did agree with her on was, why _**did**_ Damon cover his tracks?

Damon was just staring at her, not saying a word. I thought about what he might be thinking. He was either attempting not to rip her heart out. Or, he was shocked that she had been brave enough to say all of that to his face. _Or, _maybe, just maybe, he was actually considering what she claimed to be absolutely true. Whatever he was thinking he tried to hide it with a smile and he replied.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. My dear younger brother makes sure I never forget how bad of a role model I am."

I glared at him and said.

"I only state the truth Damon. You're not the type of person someone would admire or look up to. Besides, she asked you a question, so answer her."

I was really curious to know what his response would be. Was he only here to fulfill his promise to make my life hell for the rest of eternity? Was he thinking of staying? If that was his plan, then I knew that there would be major problems and death soon. That wasn't good and I wouldn't allow that to happen. That thought made me feel similar to the way Leslie looked. So, I moved and sat back on the chair I had been sleeping on. I would especially not allow it, now that I had finally found the sense of family with Leslie and Elena. Even their father seemed like a nice guy, sort of.

The first time I met him was after the bonfire, in which Damon had attacked Vickie Donovan. I had showed up at Elena's house in order to apologize for my sudden disappearance. Before I actually knocked, the door swung open. Standing at the door, was a muscular man dressed all in black from head to toe. He was wearing a simple black shirt with black pants and black shoes.

My first thought was that he was somehow related to Leslie and Elena. The similarities between them were so obvious that you would have to be blind to not notice. I guessed that he was either their older brother or a very close cousin. He appeared to be young, maybe in his early twenties. He looked approximately between 20 to 25 years old.

While, Elena's eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown color. He had the same outgoing emerald eyes as Leslie. He had Leslie's same smirk and aura of power. He also had their same olive toned skin color, as well. The differences between them were that he had short, jet black hair up in spikes. While, Leslie and Elena's hair was long and brown. As I studied him, he appeared to be doing the same thing to me. He then leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face and said.

"Well, what do I have here? The younger Salvatore of course. Stefan, right? Let me guess, you're here to apologize to my daughter."

I stared at him in shock. How did he know who I was? And how did he know I was going to apologize? I had decided to apologize to Elena after my not so pleasant reunion with Damon. Also, did he just say his daughter? Did he mean Elena? Was he her dad? He didn't look like a father. I simply blinked and said.

"Your daughter?"

He looked like he was trying to hold back laughter, but he responded.

"Elena. She's my daughter, of course."

I was sure my mouth was probably hanging open by now. I stared at him and said in a shocked voice.

"Elena's your daughter?"

"And Leslie as well. Doesn't look like it, right?"

I couldn't really find my voice, so I merely nodded. He just smiled then stepped aside and said.

"Come in."

I stared at him curiously and said.

"Thank you, Sir."

If this was Elena's father, no matter how young he looked, I had to respect him. I had to show him that I truly cared for Elena and my intentions were pure and sincere. I walked towards one of their sofas and sat down waiting for him to speak or threaten me to not hurt his daughter. Instead, he surprised me by laughing and saying.

"We're not in the 1800s anymore kid, grow up. Just call me Zack."

He was calling **me**, a kid? How old was he? If I was right about his age then he must've fathered Leslie and Elena when he was about...

"Don't do the math kid because you won't get it right. And for your information, I'm technically 22."

I frowned and said.

"Technically?"

He just smiled and said.

"Good listener, nice. I'm glad my daughter was finally able to find someone that actually listens and doesn't just talk about football and how good he is at it."

I stared at him questioningly. What did he mean by technically? Was he older? Was he younger? Was he a vampire? Also, how did he always seem to know what I was thinking? It was almost like he could read my mind, how strange. He brought me out of my thoughts by laughing. He was staring directly at me and then he said.

"Trust me, things will only get better from here on out. Also, no, I'm not what you are, and yes, I am older. The reason I called you a kid is because you **are** a kid compared to me. I am much older than you think."

What! He knew what I was? How could that be possible? Leslie had promised that she wouldn't say anything about Damon and I. She wouldn't lie to me, would she? She seemed like an honest and reliable girl. She wouldn't tell her father about who I really was, right? I began to panic and I immediately said.

"Sir, I mean, Zack. Let me assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about."

He just smirked and said.

"Oh really? Then why do my sources say that your brother is the one that attacked the girl at the bonfire tonight?"

I was going to kill Damon! Someone had seen him hurt her and know Elena's father knew the truth. We had to get out of town fast, before he got the council involved. The council was a group of humans that was solely dedicated to protecting the town from any vampires. Once a vampire was found they were tortured and staked. I was about to run out the door when he said.

"I always do my research on all the towns my daughters move to. I also know more about you and your brother than you think. Anyway, there's no reason for you to worry. I have no intention of exposing you to anyone. You make my daughter happy and as long as she's happy, I'm okay with whatever she decides. Oh and when she finds out, don't be a big baby about it. Running away from your problems never solves anything."

I was so shocked that I couldn't even think of anything to say. Then suddenly I heard someone coming down the stairs and step into the living room. I turned and saw Elena standing by the door staring directly at me. She seemed really surprised to see me, but none the less she smiled. When she saw her dad she frowned slightly, but kept the smile on her face. She then spoke and said.

"Dad, please don't tell me that you were threatening Stefan."

He only smiled and said.

"When have I ever gotten involved in your romantic relationships, Elena?"

She stared at him and said.

"Never, but..."

"So, why would I start now? That's Leslie's job, not mine. Although, the look on his face when I told him I'm your father, **was** absolutely priceless."

He started laughing when he said that. Had my face been that shocked? He then looked at me and said.

"Yeah, it was kid."

Okay, this whole being able to guess all of my thoughts thing, was beginning to make me uneasy. Suddenly Elena spoke and said.

"Father please stop, you're creeping him out."

He looked at me and smirked then he turned to walk out. Before he left, he looked at me and said.

"It was nice meeting you Stefan. I hope to see you here often. Also, don't forget what I told you."

Ever since that day I haven't forgotten what he told me. It has always been wandering in the back of mind. Running away never solves anything. He was right, but what did he mean by that? Did he know something that I didn't? Was something bad going to happen soon? He was a very strange guy. He was nice, in a sarcastic way. Very similar to the way Leslie was. Even Elena had said, "now you know were Leslie got it from, right?" I had only smiled and nodded in agreement. I was taken out of my thoughts by Leslie standing directly in front of me saying.

"Hey Stefan, you okay?"

I blinked and stared at her then I said.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't get a very good sleep either."

As I said this, I turned to glare at Damon. He only gave me a taunting smile. He was obviously waiting for me to rat him out and tell Leslie about the dream. I only turned from him in disgust and looked back at Leslie. She was frowning staring at me with concern, then she said.

"Maybe you should sleep Stefan. Lack of sleep isn't a very good thing, even for a vampire."

Damon then spoke and said.

"Indeed little brother, why don't you sleep and rest. I'll watch over you and make sure the bed bugs don't bite."

Leslie then turned to glare at him and said.

"Shut your face, Damon. If you can't say anything intelligent, get the hell out of here."

"Again, this is my house. So, where am I supposed to go?"

She only narrowed her eyes and said.

"I don't know, go piss off Caroline or something. Just leave, sheesh."

Damon just grinned and said.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

She blinked and said in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm sorry, what the hell did you just say? Can you repeat that?"

"Certainly, was that jealousy I heard when you mentioned Caroline?"

She stared at him in disgust and replied.

"You're unbelievable, Damon. You're dating her, but you won't stop flirting with me. What the hell is your problem? If you keep that up, I won't talk to you anymore. You got that?"

He stared at her curiously then his eyes widened and he said.

"You're serious."

She rolled her eyes and replied.

"Naw, I just like wearing a serious face and having a serious tone all the time."

She then moved to sit back on the desk and she muttered, 'moron' under her breath. He raised his eyebrows and said.

"What did you call me?"

She looked directly at him and said really loudly.

"ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF? I SAID... YOU'RE A MORON!"

She then turned away from him, but he pressed on.

"I thought we were friends now. That's no way to treat a friend."

She just smiled and said.

"How the hell would you know?"

He smiled and said sarcastically.

"Ouch, that stung."

She shrugged and said.

"You're right though, that is no way to treat a friend. The reason is because you aren't exactly my friend, just yet."

At that he frowned, and replied.

"But you said..."

"I said that we would give it a try. So far, we're still trying. Each of my soon to be friends undergoes a test. If they pass then they're my friends. If they don't, then I tell them to stay the hell away from me. As of right now, you're passing, sort of."

He stared at her and said.

"So, you're testing me?"

"Pretty much."

"What do I have to do?"

She smirked and said.

"Well, it wouldn't be a test if I told you the answer then, would it?"

He turned to glare at me and said.

"What about Stefan? Why didn't you make him endure a test?"

She just laughed and replied.

"You're such a child. FYI, Stefan already took it and he passed. That's why he's my friend and my official big bro."

I stared at her and asked.

"I already took it?"

"Yep."

I smiled and said.

"I passed to?"

She smirked and replied.

"You made a perfect score."

"Really? Wow, thanks."

Then something occurred to me, so I decided to ask.

"Leslie, when did I take it?"

She smiled and said.

"You started the first day I met you and finished the day you let me call you big bro."

"So, basically three days?"

"Right, again."

Damon was staring at her disbelievingly and he said.

"So, he already passed even though we've both known you the same amount of time?"

Leslie just smiled and said.

"In case you've forgotten. You and I didn't precisely get off to a good start."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it. She then smiled and said.

"You started the test the day you and Caroline went to my house together. From that day forward you've been taking it. Let me say that I'm impressed. Nobody has ever been able to come back from me wanting to kill them to them becoming my friend. Nice job."

Then she looked at the ceiling and said.

"I guess it also has to do with the fact that Stefan's my big bro and I'm more mature then when I was 15. Anyway, we've totally gotten off topic."

I couldn't agree more, so I said.

"She's right, so why would you cover your tracks Damon?"

He simply smiled and replied.

"I've decided to stay a while and I'm having way too much fun with you and my sarcastic, soon to be friend over here."

He then tilted his head towards Leslie's direction. I saw her smile and then she said.

"Damon."

He looked at her and said.

"Yes."

She stared out the window and said seriously.

"Why do want to be my friend?"

Good question, I hadn't even figured out his reasoning behind wanting to become her friend either. Maybe it was just because she looked so much like Katherine. Maybe, just maybe, he really cared for her and wanted to make her take Katherine's place in his heart. He cared for her, that I was absolutely sure of. The question was, how deeply did he care for her? Did he care for her enough that he might actually open his heart to her and fall in love with her? Or did he care just so she could be Katherine's temporary rebound? I knew that Leslie wouldn't be too thrilled to hear either of those reasons.

Damon finally spoke and said.

"I like your attitude and you're really fun to be around. You know how to laugh and make others laugh along with you. You're not all serious and brooding like Saint Stefan over there."

She smiled and said.

"So, basically what you're saying is that you want to be my friend because you think I'm a freaking clown. I'm just a big joke to you. Well, thanks so much. I'm glad you find me so amusing that you decided to want to know me better. That way, I could make you laugh any time you wanted. Wow, I certainly haven't heard that one before."

He stared at her and said.

"You know very well that's not what I meant."

She raised an eyebrow and said.

"Oh, do I now?"

He smiled and said.

"Yes, you do."

She only shrugged and said.

"I guess."

With that, she jumped off the table and said.

"Hey, you guys have anything to drink? I'm like really thirsty."

I stared at her and said.

"Yes, there should be some bottles of water and soda in the fridge."

Then she turned to look at me and asked.

"You don't have any apple juice?"

I frowned and said.

"Apple juice? No, why?"

She sighed and said.

"Dang, that's too bad. I really wanted some. Oh well, I'll just get some water then."

"You like apple juice?"

"It's my second favorite thing to drink."

I smiled and said.

"What's your first?''

She grinned and replied.

"Water, of course."

She then smiled and walked into the kitchen to get her drink. I heard her open the fridge door and then I heard a lot of bags fall to the floor. I then heard Leslie mutter, 'crap'. Oh no, I forgot Damon stuffed the fridge with blood bags from the hospital. Before I could run into the kitchen and help her, she yelled.

"Dang Damon, thirsty much?"

Damon just smirked and replied.

"Why? You offering?"

I glared at him, but I heard Leslie laugh and reply.

"Nah, not today. Thanks for asking though. I know that must be so out of character for you."

I listened as she carefully began to pick up the bags and place them back inside the fridge. I glared at Damon and went into the kitchen to help her. I felt Damon following close behind me, but I decided to ignore him. When I got there Leslie was on the floor picking up the bags and storing them orderly back inside. She was arranging them by blood type and placing them in alphabetical order. I went to her and began helping her store them back the way she was doing it. I smiled and said.

"You're very organized, right?"

She fought back a smile and replied.

"Is it that obvious?"

I just kept smiling and said.

"Not really."

She smirked and said.

"I'm not a germaphobic, I just can't stand messes."

I nodded and replied.

"I understand."

She only smiled at me and kept placing the bags in the fridge. When I looked at her I noticed how she was still wearing the locket I had given her. I smiled truly pleased at how she hadn't taken it off even though she said she didn't need vervain. I wanted to know if the vervain was still there, so I decided to ask her.

"Leslie, is the vervain I gave you still in the locket?"

She stared at me, grabbed the locket, and opened it to show me the vervain was still inside. I smiled and said.

"I'm glad you kept it."

She just rolled her eyes and said.

"I wonder why."

When we were done we walked back into the other room and she took her usual seat on top of the desk. I wanted Damon to know very well that Leslie was on vervain. So, I said to him.

"Leslie still has the locket I gave her."

He merely smirked and said.

"Well the vervain keeps me out of her head, maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. Isn't that right, Leslie?"

I saw Leslie nearly choke on the water she was drinking. She put the bottle of water down and started laughing. When she saw us staring at her. She just kept laughing and replied.

"My bad, it's just... man, Damon. You're freaking funny."

Damon just smirked and said.

"I know something funnier."

Before she could ask what, he picked up the knife I had thrown at him and stabbed me in the stomach. I instantly fell to the floor in pain. I heard Leslie stop laughing and then jump off the table and come walking towards me. I looked up and saw Damon staring at me and say pointing at the hole in his shirt.

"This is John Ravellos dude. Dick move."

Leslie then came up behind him and said.

"Move."

He did what she said then she leaned down and pulled the knife out of me. Then she held out her hand and said.

"You okay?"

I took her hand and stood up. Then I responded.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Let me see."

I sighed and lifted up my shirt and showed her that the wound was already healed. She gave it one look and nodded. Then she turned and went to sit back on top of the desk. She stared out the window and said.

"So, who has my car keys? I have to get home and help Elena get ready for that stupid Founder's party."

Damon then smiled and said.

"Are you going to be there?"

She groaned and said.

"I kinda have to. Did you know my mom's side of the family is one of the founding families?"

I frowned and said.

"Wait a minute, your mother is part of the founding families?"

If her mother was the one that was part of the founding families. Then **her** last name must've been Gilbert. So, what was Leslie's father's last name? After I asked, she merely responded.

"Yeah."

I decided to see if she would tell me his last name. So, I looked at her and asked.

"So, what's your dad's last name?"

She smiled and said.

"He doesn't have one."

"Oh okay, wait a minute, what?"

She sighed and said.

"He has a lot of fake ones, but he doesn't have one personally."

I stared at her curiously and said.

"How is that possible?"

She just smiled and said.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure my dad would be very happy to explain to his daughter's boyfriend his personal life."

At that, I instantly closed my mouth and decided to let it go. Although, I did ask Leslie one last thing. Just to make sure I had it all right.

"So, you only have your mother's last name. Since your dad doesn't have one, right?

She smiled and nodded in conformation.

"Okay, just making sure."

Damon just smirked and said.

"Well to answer your question, yes, I did know. I also knew your ancestors back in 1864."

She then glared at the window and muttered.

"Stupid founders with their stupid parties, piss me off. No wonder my mom left all these freaks."

I smiled and asked.

"My guess is that you're not very fond of parties."

Her eyes narrowed and she responded.

"I've always hated them, even when I was little. During our birthday parties, Elena would always be out in the middle of everything. Meanwhile, I would just hide in my room. Or, I would tell anyone that came near me to leave me the hell alone."

Damon then looked at her and asked.

"Why do you hate parties?"

She just rolled her eyes and said

"Really? I thought vampires had super hearing. Guess that trait passed you, huh Damon? I already told you, parties are stupid."

I simply shrugged and said.

"I'll take that as answer."

She smiled and said.

"I'm glad at least one brother got the super hearing trait."

Damon just glared at her while I just smiled. Finally she sighed and said.

"Seriously guys, I have to go. So, give me my car keys. Oh and by the way, where is my car?"

I instantly pulled her car keys out of my pocket and handed them to her. Then I answered her and said.

"Your car is in the garage. I stored it there, so nothing bad happened to it. I wouldn't want to owe you a new car."

She smiled and said.

"Ha cute, but thanks."

Damon then spoke and said to Leslie.

"Well can't say this hasn't been fun, but I have other things to do. So, I'll see you at the Founder's party then?"

She just turned to look at me and said.

"I'm serious, is he deaf or does he just pretend? Didn't I just say I would be there like three minutes ago?"

I merely smiled and replied.

"No, he isn't deaf. Damon just like messing with you, that's all."

She smiled and nodded understandingly. Damon gave me a glare, but decided not say anything. He then left and slammed the door on his way out. Leslie raised her eyebrows and said.

"Dang, he sounds pissed. Is he mad?"

I had a pretty good idea of why Damon had gone into such a bitter mood. He was probably not very happy with the fact that Leslie was so mean to him, but she wasn't to me. I would say he was maybe even jealous of my friendly relationship with her.

He knew I didn't like her the way I like Elena. He also knew very well, that to me Leslie was nothing more than a little sister. But he still didn't like it. Damon definitely had feelings for her. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, it was the truth.

I could easily see it, but I wasn't quite sure if Leslie could. Maybe she did and she was just deciding to ignore it. Or maybe she didn't and she just thought he was being a jerk. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Leslie say.

"Wow, I thought he could take a joke. Guess, I was wrong."

She then shrugged and said.

"What a baby."

I laughed when I heard her say that. I was sure that she **probably** wouldn't be saying that. If she knew the real reason behind Damon's dramatic departure. Leslie was definitely the type of girl that was fun to be around. She didn't let anything bother her. She always found a way to make things funny and entertaining. She then surprised me when she said.

"Hey, where's Damon's room?"

I frowned and said.

"Upstairs, why?"

She grinned and said.

"Because pay back's a bitch."

I stared at her and asked.

"What do you mean?"

She got off the table and made her way to the stairs. As she was walking up she said.

"You'll see."

I followed her all the way to his room and watched her go inside. What on earth was she planning? She went straight to his closet and said.

"Hmm, my guess is that his favorite color is black, right?"

It was quite obvious since everything in his closet was black. So, I simply nodded my head in conformation. She smiled and pulled out a small metallic can from her jacket. When I looked closely I noticed it was some sort of spray.

She pulled out three of his favorite black, leather jackets and placed them on the bed. Then she took the lid off and sprayed **pink **paint all over them. The paint was like a hot pink because it was very bright and strong. It would instantly be seen on the jacket once Damon put it on. Man, Damon was going to be so mad when he saw this. I stared at her and said.

"Why are you dong this?"

She smiled and said.

"Payback."

"For?"

She placed the three jackets near the top of the bed and then moved to the other end. She then smoothed out the bed sheet and wrote all over the sheet in big, pink letters.

**"****R3V3NG3**

**S'**

**SW33T****!"**

In other words, it said, "revenge is sweet." Revenge for what? What did Damon do to her? Then it instantly clicked and I said.

"This because he threatened to hurt you at the game, right?"

She smiled at me and said sarcastically.

"I'm proud of how you were easily able to figure that out, Stefan. I'm sure that when Damon sees this he'll be up all night trying to figure it out."

I smiled and said.

"I just hope he doesn't get too upset and tries to do something to you."

She smirked and said.

"He won't. Damon's slow, but he's not stupid. He knows that if he tries anything, him and I are done. Which for some reason, I don't' think he would like."

She definitely had no idea of Damon's feelings for her. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see his reaction. Something told me that it would be very wise not to be here, when Damon got home.


	17. You Passed

**Now, you all know what Stefan thinks of Damon's interest for Leslie. Also, who would've thought you had to take a test in order to be Leslie's friend? Who hopes Damon passes? Enjoy Chapter 17 everyone. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its original characters. Wish I did though.**

Chapter 17

**(Elena's POV) Who missed twin #2? ;)**

Where was Leslie when I needed her? We were all sitting in the living room painting our nails and choosing some of my jewelry for the Founder's Day party tonight. Both Bonnie and Antonia had offered to help me with my hair, but I knew they wouldn't do it like I wanted it. The only person that could get my hair perfectly straight was Leslie. Leslie may appear to have a short temper, but the truth is that she is a very patient person.

That's why she's such a good artist. Leslie had shown me her new creation, which had been some sort of bird, **no**, not bird... **crow**. She had gotten super ticked off when I called him a bird. She did an excellent job getting all the details though. From the body shape, to the contrast in shade and color. I was taken out of my thoughts when Antonia said.

"Hey Elena, Caroline told us something and I think you should know about it."

What had Caroline said now? I liked Caroline, but she had a tendency to exaggerate things. The look on both Antonia and Bonnie's faces told me that whatever she had said wasn't good. I sighed and prepared myself for what was coming. I looked at Antonia and said.

"What did Caroline say?"

She pressed her lips together at first. Then she looked like she wanted to say something, but then decided not to. She turned to look at Bonnie and said.

"I can't do it. You tell her."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she said.

"Yeah right, and get Leslie mad at me again. I don't think so."

She sighed and said.

"Okay, but this has to go into the vault because Caroline would kill me if it got back to Damon, she squealed."

I zipped up my lips and said.

"So, what did she say that's so bad?"

She took a deep breath an said.

"Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story. Do you know what happened with his ex girlfriend Katherine?"

Suddenly, I heard the front door open and I saw Leslie step into the room. She had a smile on her face truly happy about something. What on earth had she done now? She then smirked at us and said.

"As a matter of fact, I do know what happened with her. What do you know about her?"

Antonia just smiled at her and said.

"Hey Leslie, where you been?"

Leslie just took a seat across from me and said.

"I went to go get my car."

I instantly smiled and asked.

"Did you see Stefan?"

She only rolled her eyes and said.

"Naw, I saw the gingerbread man."

I sighed and said.

"Very funny."

She just smiled and said.

"I'm glad I made you laugh."

She then closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the armchair. I sighed, this was all my fault. Leslie was weak and tired all because of me. She had stayed up all night taking care of me and reassuring me that everything was fine. I had been able to sleep a couple of hours, but she hadn't. It was all because I couldn't handle someone's death.

The moment I had seen Mister Tanner I had felt like the entire world had started spinning around me. If Stefan hadn't caught me, I would've probably collapsed right there in front of everyone. It was just that the scene was so gruesome that I couldn't handle it. I had seen dead people before, but only from a distance. I had never been so up close to the body before.

The image of him was beginning to come to me again and I was about to freak out. When suddenly, Leslie had me by the shoulders and was shaking me saying.

"Elena! Snap out of it! Quit thinking about it already!"

I blinked and stared at her. I could feel the tears brimming underneath my eyes. She glared at me and said.

"Elena, I swear I will call Danny if you don't let this go."

My eyes widened at that, I knew exactly what would happen if she called him. Once he got here, she would tell him erase my memory. That way, I wouldn't think about it anymore. Danny and our father were the only ones that were strong enough to influence us. Age and training definitely meant power in our world. Even though Leslie was stronger than me. Since we were both twins we couldn't influence each other. In order to avoid a visit from my stronger and more experienced older cousin. I took a deep breath and said.

"I'm fine, I just... spaced out for a bit."

She narrowed her eyes at me and said.

"Right."

Leslie then moved back to sit in her chair. Then Bonnie spoke and said.

"Who's Danny?"

I smiled and said.

"He's our older cousin."

She seemed really surprised by that, so she said.

"You have an older cousin? Is he like your real cousin or is he like Stefan and Leslie?''

I just laughed and said.

"No, he's really our cousin. His mom and my dad are siblings."

Bonnie nodded and then said.

"Is he your only cousin?"

I blinked and started laughing then Leslie joined in. She obviously found that funny, as well. I smiled and replied.

"No, he's not. We have like about twenty-three younger cousins from my mom's side of the family, right Leslie?"

Leslie just smirked and said.

"Actually, its twenty-four. I heard Aunt Jenni's pregnant **again.**"

I stared at her in surprise. How many kids could Aunt Jenni take? She already had six. Dang, maybe she wanted to break our grandmother's record and pass ten kids. Our grandmother had had seven boys and three girls. Unfortunately, one of her daughters died when she was a baby. So, we only had one aunt, which was Aunt Jenni.

Bonnie stared at us and said in a shocked voice.

"What! Twenty-four? You have twenty-four younger cousins?"

I recovered from my surprise and said.

"Yep, Leslie and I are the oldest on our mom's side of the family. Although, I guess technically speaking, Leslie is the oldest of all of us."

Leslie just rolled her eyes at me and said.

"Thanks for the reminder, smart one."

I just smiled and said to Bonnie.

"Anyway, Danny is our only cousin on my dad's side of the family. He's also older than us."

Bonnie stared at us and said.

"How old?"

I frowned at that, exactly how old was he? I wasn't quite sure how old he was, myself. I knew he was several centuries old, but I didn't know when he stopped aging. I never really understood how nocturnals stopped aging and became immortal. My dad had tried explaining it, but I just never understood. It had something to do with your control and maturity. The one that did get it was Leslie. So, I wasn't surprised when she immediately said.

"He's nineteen."

Bonnie smiled and then Antonia said.

"Is he hot?"

I raised my eyebrows and said.

"He's my cousin! How would I know? I don't see him like that!"

Leslie just smirked and said to Antonia.

"If you like guys with spiky blond hair and green eyes. Then, yeah, I guess he is. Anyway, what were you saying about Stefan?"

I saw how Bonnie instantly cringed and looked out the window. If what Antonia was about to say was bad. Then she was probably thinking of what Leslie's reaction would be. I sighed and said to Antonia.

"To answer your question. All I know is that Stefan and Damon both dated Katherine and that's why they have issues."

Stefan had told me a little about his past relationship with Katherine. After Damon had insinuated that he wasn't over her. Antonia just sighed and said.

"I just want you to know that I don't believe any of this, okay? I don't think Stefan is like that."

I sighed and said.

"Antonia please, I'm dying here."

She smiled and said.

"Okay, well here goes nothing... Apparently, they did both date her only she chose Damon and that drove Stefan mad. So, he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine, he filled her head with all these lies. Until it worked and she turned against Damon. Remember that that's what Caroline said, not me."

I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say. Stefan wasn't like that. He wouldn't do that to his own brother. I know, I would definitely never hurt Leslie like that. Although, what shocked me the most was Leslie's reaction. Leslie was doubling over in laughter. She was laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. We stared at her in shock, but she just kept laughing. Then finally after a while, she said.

"Is that what Damon told her? Man, he's such an idiot. Hmm, maybe that's the way it actually went down in his arrogant little head. Oh well, at least I had a good laugh."

She was still snickering finding it all very funny. What did Leslie know about the Salvatores and Katherine? Before I could actually ask her anything. She smiled and said.

"Have any of you taken into consideration that that's one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

I couldn't agree more, she was right. No wonder, she said that that was the way Damon thought things happened. We only knew of the way Damon had interpreted things. We hadn't heard Stefan's side of the story yet. So, I said loyally.

"Leslie's right, we haven't heard both sides yet."

Bonnie finally spoke and said.

"We just thought you should know."

I sighed and said.

"Besides, the past is the past. His past relationships aren't any of my business."

Bonnie then looked at me and said seriously.

"Unless he's a manipulative liar."

I thought at least Leslie would give her, her signature death glare. Instead, she just smiled and said.

"Trust me, I don't think he is."

She was obviously still recovering from what Antonia had said. I could see how she still had a bright smile on her face. So, like a loyal girlfriend I said.

"Stefan is none of those things."

Bonnie then stared at me and countered.

"How do you know?"

Leslie then stared at her and said.

"What am I speaking freaking french or what? Listen, I've hung out with them already and based on their attitudes. I'm on Elena's side on this. My big bro's a good guy."

Wait, how many times had she actually met with them? So stared at her and said.

"Leslie, how many times have you actually met with Damon and Stefan?"

She shrugged and said very bluntly.

"Well, Stefan, every single day at school. Also, when he comes over to chill with us. Damon, nearly every stinking hour of the day. He's like my own personal stalker or something. Freaking creeper."

At that, all of us instantly looked at her and said.

"What!"

I really shouldn't have been surprised though. It was pretty obvious that Damon had a crush on Leslie. The way he looked at her and the way he was holding her at our dinner party pretty much said it all.

I just didn't know how Leslie couldn't see it. She could tell if someone would be a good friend, but she couldn't even realize when someone liked her. She was always too guarded. She not only protected herself personally, but she always kept a huge electrical gate around her heart.

Many guys had tried approaching her in the past and she always rudely told them to go to hell. When I asked her if she even believed in love. She had simply stared at me like a was a moron and said, "love makes you weak."

Leslie simply smirked at our outburst, but before she could reply her phone went off. She pulled it out and said sarcastically.

"Well, if it isn't the manipulative liar."

She pressed the screen on her iPhone 5 and said.

"Hey big bro, what up?"

Then all of a sudden, she busted out laughing and she said.

"Did you like the little surprise I left you?"

Surprise, she left Stefan a surprise? Oh, no! What did she do now? She then raised her eyebrows and said.

"You haven't seen it? Oh my bad, why don't you go up to your room and see it? It came all the way from the bottom of my heart."

Then all of a sudden she pressed a button so it could be on speaker and motioned for us to listen. She put the phone on the table and put her finger to her lips. Then she said.

"Three, two, o..."

"Leslie! What the fuck did you do to my jackets!"

I instantly put my hand over my mouth. That wasn't any way to talk. I was really glad that it wasn't Stefan speaking like that. It was Damon and he sounded _**mad**_. Why did he have Stefan's phone though? Also, what had Leslie done to his jackets? Leslie was just laughing out loud obviously pleased with what she had done. She then got her phone and said.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it Damon? Now, are you going to try anything stupid again?"

I frowned disapprovingly and said.

"Leslie! Language!"

She ignored me completely and then I heard Damon yell.

"You bet your cute little ass I am! Of all the freaking colors in the world, you had to use freaking pink!"

There it was again, Damon definitely thought she was attractive. In my book, _**boy**_ **plus** _**he thinks you're hot **_**equals** _**crush**_. Then I thought, she used pink? Pink, for what? What did she do? I stared at her and said sternly.

"Leslie, what did you do?"

Since it was still on speaker, Damon heard me and he said.

"You wanna know what the hell she did! She took three of my best jackets and sprayed them with pink paint! Not only that, but she sprayed all over my bed sheets as well!"

She just laughed and said.

"Ha, you wanna know the best part? It doesn't come off, it's **permanent**."

"Leslie!..."

After that, a stream of profanities erupted from his mouth. None were directed at Leslie though. The majority were directed at Stefan and the color she had used.

I saw Antonia and Bonnie both laughing at him. I heard him growl in annoyance. He was clearly mad about that. He then said in a menacing tone.

"Believe me when I say that you're gonna pay for this, Leslie. I will get you back, for this."

Leslie just laughed at him and said.

"No, you can't do that because now we're even."

He then yelled angrily.

"No, we're..."

Suddenly, he stopped and said.

"Fine."

Leslie just smiled and said.

"Thought so. So, anyways I'll see you later. Oh and don't forget this came all the way from the bottom of my heart."

He laughed and said.

"So, what you're saying is that you hate me?"

She smiled and said.

"No, what I'm saying is that you passed. Congratulations, bye."

"Wait!.."

It was too late though, she had already hung up. I sighed and said.

"You didn't even let him say why he called you in the first place."

She just shrugged and said.

"I did make you guys laugh though. Oh, and I owe you a new can of paint. I'll get you one for Christmas."

I tried to hide my smile, but failed. Antonia and Bonnie just laughed at her and I simply nodded in agreement. Then something struck me and I said.

"So, he passed huh?"

I knew all about how Leslie tested people to see if they would make good friends. I really didn't understand how she did it, so I just let her be and I didn't question her. Leslie merely smiled at me and replied.

"Yeah, he did."

I smiled and said curiously.

"What made you change your mind?"

She merely looked out the window and said.

"He can take a joke."

So, that was the answer to pass her test? If someone could take a joke? No, Leslie was much smarter than that. She obviously did more studies and observations on people than just that. I was proven right when she said.

"If you think that's the answer to the tests I give, you're wrong."

I smiled truly pleased and said.

"Good."

She stared at me then shrugged and said.

"Whatever."

Antonia and Bonnie were staring at us curiously and then Bonnie said to Leslie.

"Tests? You give out tests?"

She sighed and then explained to them how she would give each of her soon to be friends tests. When they asked her when they would take theirs. She just laughed and said.

"You guys already took it and you passed."

Bonnie frowned and said.

"I don't recall taking it."

Leslie just laughed at her and said.

"It's not a physical test. It's more of a loyalty and personality test."

Bonnie then blushed, clearly embarrassed and said.

"Oh."

Leslie just laughed, but before she could comment her phone rang again. She sighed and looked at the screen. Then she frowned and stared at the number in confusion. She clicked the answer button and said into the phone rudely.

"Who the hell is this and how the hell did you get my number?"

I stared at her and yelled.

"Leslie! Don't be rude!"

She ignored me and said into the phone.

"Like I care. What do you want, Damon?"

I sighed in relief. What if that unknown number had been one of our uncles and she spoke to them like that? Some of our uncles weren't as forgiving of rudeness as our dad was. Leslie then spoke and said.

"And why would I do that?"

Damon seemed to say something to her and she laughed. Then she said.

"Alright, sure, why not? I'll be there around eight. Kay, bye."

I stared at her and said.

"Where are you going? You know that we can't miss the Founder's Day party tonight."

She just rolled her eyes and said.

"Naw, really? I didn't know that. Even after you've been torturing me about it for the past three days."

I sighed and said.

"Where are you going at eight?"

"Last I checked, I'm the oldest and you're not mother. So, I don't have to explain myself to you. But if you must know, I'm going over to help Stefan and Damon get ready for the party."

She was going to help them get ready? If Leslie was going to help them then Stefan was going to look downright sexy tonight. Leslie always knew what suited men the best. I sighed in relief, but still asked.

"You'll still be at the party, right?"

Leslie just looked at Antonia and said.

"I swear, maybe there's some flu going around that's making everyone go deaf."

Antonia just laughed and said.

"I don't know, maybe."

Leslie just smiled and said.

"Well, I'm going to go find something to wear for tonight. Hopefully, I have at least one black dress somewhere in my closet."

With that, she got up and was about to walk away. Before she left, I stopped her and said.

"Hey, before you go. Can you help me with my hair? If you're gonna help Stefan, then I want at least my hair to look good tonight."

She stared at me curiously and said sarcastically.

"Kay, sure. Oh and don't worry, Stefan would look good with anything on. He's hot, so anything would work. He could go in one of those monkey suits and he would still turn some heads."

At that, I instantly smiled. I knew very well that Leslie was just being funny. She didn't think of Stefan in a romantic way. To her, Stefan was her big bro. Nothing more and nothing less.

Damon, on the other hand, I still had a few questions about. When I had gotten home after the game. I noticed that Damon was already here, and that he had come from upstairs. Which, it didn't take a genius to know that he had obviously been upstairs with Leslie in her room.

What I did find a little odd was that my dad seemed perfectly fine with that. Come to think of it, he didn't say anything when Stefan was in my room with me. What on earth was up with that?

My dad was obviously up to something the question was, what? I was pretty sure that Leslie already suspected the same. Oh well, I'll just leave the investigating stuff to Leslie. She was good at being sneaky. Sooner, rather than later she would find out the truth and she would tell me.

Leslie was absolutely right about one thing though. Stefan was _**definitely **_ hot and **would** look good with anything. The image of him instantly made butterflies flutter throughout my stomach. The mere thought of seeing him tonight made me feel warm and content. Leslie obviously knew what I was thinking, so she smirked and said.

"Dang Elena, chill. You'll see him soon. It's not like he's gonna melt into the shadows and disappear."

Obviously, that was a joke. By, melt into the the shadows, she was clearly talking about shadow traveling. Shadow traveling was simply to dark and scary for me, so I refused to even try it. It wasn't like Leslie and I could even do it anyways. We hadn't inherited that particular power. **At least**, we didn't think we had. Either way, shadow traveling was a very creepy power to have. Well, at least I thought it was.

Danny had said that in order to shadow travel, all you had to do was think of the place you wanted to be. Then after that, simply find a dark place and literally melt into the shadows. Before you knew it, you were already where you wanted to be. If you were a professional like him then you would be able to take people with you as well. That was the way he had taken Leslie to go get her car today in the morning.

Suddenly I heard Leslie say.

"Anyway, I have to go dig for what to wear tonight. So, I'll see you before I leave, okay?"

I smiled and replied.

"Yeah and thanks."

She merely nodded and left the room. As she walking up the stairs, she yelled.

"Oh yeah and, no, people. There is nothing going on between Damon and I. I wouldn't do that to Caroline. Besides, Damon's a man whore."

At that, all of us instantly began laughing. Leslie was such a fun person to be around. It was things like that, that made me feel very proud of being her twin sister. While, I was more serious and girly and, yes, I do admit I'm girly. Leslie was more funny and outgoing. She didn't care what people thought of her and the things she said. She simply lived life to the fullest and enjoyed herself. I smiled and yelled back.

"Of course, there isn't anything going on. I was obviously dreaming about Damon being so affectionate to you last night."

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and I just smiled. Yeah, she definitely didn't like that. It wouldn't be very smart to go near her right now. Then I heard her come down and say.

"My bad little sis, I think I _**accidentally **_ broke the imported vase near the stairs."

She wouldn't! That vase was nearly twenty grand! I had paid a lot of money to get that here! It was an authentic piece of ancient Chinese culture, for Pete's sake! No, no, no! I instantly got up and ran up the stairs. I noticed Bonnie and Antonia running after me. When I reached the top of the stairs, the room spun. There on the floor was the twenty-thousand dollar, vase shattered into a million pieces. I lost all sense of balance and I felt the floor lift up and come towards me. The last things I heard were.

"Elena!"

"Leslie! She fainted!"

"Hmm, I thought she stopped doing that after we turned twelve."


	18. Getting Ready

**Sorry that chapter 17 was so short, but I usually have more fun writing from Leslie's POV. Don't get me wrong Elena is fun, but Leslie's funner. Is funner even a word? Anyway, enjoy Chapter 18 everyone. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its original characters. Wish I did though.**

Chapter 18

**(Leslie's POV)**

As I arrived to the Salvatore boarding house, I distinctly heard Damon say.

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?"

Instead of answering him, Stefan just asked.

"Why are you going?"

Damon arrogantly responded.

"Well it's only fitting. We were at the first one remember?"

I only rolled my eyes and muttered 'moron'. Why had I even agreed to be his friend again? Oh yeah, cuz he had proved he could take anything I did and said to him.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Then I pulled down my dress slightly. Out of everything I had in my stupid huge closet. I had only found a short, black, spaghetti strap dress with black high heels. I knew that I had to prepare myself for Damon's stupid remarks before I walked inside. I reached the door and instead of knocking, I just walked right in. Then I heard Stefan say.

"I think it would be better if we don't draw any attention to ourselves."

Damon then said.

"So, you should stay here. I'll see to it Leslie and Elena have a good time. Two's a crowd, but three's a party."

I walked into the room and said.

"So, what's the single arrogant vampire called?"

As soon as they heard me they both turned to look at me. I saw how both of their eyes widened and their mouths nearly fell to the floor. Great, just freaking great, I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress. I tried to hide my discomfort by saying.

"Again, a picture would last longer. If you want one just ask."

Damon was instantly standing directly in front of me and he said.

"Don't mind if I do."

He pulled out his phone and instantly snapped a picture of me. I stared at him in shock and yelled.

"DAMON, YOU MORON! I WAS JUST KIDDING! I HATE PICTURES!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was only taking you up on your kind offer. If you were just playing then you should've said so."

I glared at him and said.

"Delete it, NOW!"

He looked at his phone and said tauntingly.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna keep it. You just look so beautiful and seductive that I wish to preserve it. Don't get me wrong, you always look beautiful, but right now you look downright sexy."

He smirked and said.

"Makes me wanna drag you upstairs and not let you leave until, well... never."

I glared at him and said.

"One of these days, Damon. One of these days..."

He smirked and said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, so I won't have to wait long, then?"

I glared at him and said.

"Go screw yourself."

At that, Stefan laughed and took a sip from a glass filled with scotch in his hand. Damon looked at him and snickered.

"My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

Stefan just stared at him and replied.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do besides go about living my life."

I merely smirked and said.

"Have you taken murder into consideration? I know I have."

Stefan actually smiled, but didn't reply. Damon just smirked and said.

"Go about living my life. See there lies your eternal struggle. You're dead dude. Get over it."

I simply rolled my eyes and said to Stefan.

"What is that? Scotch? Can I have some? If I'm going to a party I need something strong."

Stefan looked at me and said.

"Help yourself."

I smiled and replied.

"Thanks."

I went to the table and only poured myself half a glass of scotch. Then in one swift movement I chugged it down. Stefan merely gawked at me while Damon grinned. I had been right, vervain.

I had been able to smell it as soon as I walked through the door. I just hadn't been able to figure out were it was coming from. My nose was very sensitive to plants. It was probably because I had always had a thing for a nature and I spent most of my time in the forest. One thing I was sure of was that Stefan had spiked the bottle of scotch with vervain. He was obviously trying to get rid of Damon one way or another.

I kinda agreed with Stefan. Damon's bad boy attitude was drawing way too much attention already. If someone didn't put a stop to it soon. Things would get out of control very quickly.

The council was already on the hunt and they might find out about Stefan. I certainly didn't want that for him. Now that Damon was my friend, I didn't want that for him either.

I cared for my friends. No matter how much they pissed me off. They were still my friends and I cared for them. Even if they were newbies like Damon, I cared.

I also probably cared for Damon because he was Stefan's brother. If Damon got killed then Stefan would be all on his own for the rest of eternity. I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost Elena. She was annoying at times, but I still loved her. She was my little sis.

So, if Stefan had to knock Damon out and lock him in a cage. Then that was fine by me. Hell, I might even end up helping him do it. At least, Damon would still be alive. Damon took me out of my thoughts when he said.

"What do you think?"

He was holding up a tie seeing how it would look on him. I smirked and said.

"Sure, here let me tighten it for you."

He laughed and said.

"No thanks, I have a feeling that once you start tightening it. You won't want to stop."

I pretended to be surprised and said.

"What gave you that idea?"

He smiled and said.

"Just a hunch."

I smiled in return and went to pour myself more vervotch. Hey, there's a new word to add to my dictionary. Then I simply looked at him and responded.

"Hmm."

He then smiled into the mirror while putting on a black shirt and said.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."

I nearly choked on the scotch I was drinking. Man, he had to stop doing that. It seemed like every time he said something funny. I was always drinking something. Stefan instantly looked up and stared at me with concern. I only smiled and raised my glass up at him then took another drink. He smiled in return and said to Damon.

"Yes, being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness."

I just laughed at him and said.

"Well, you do look hot. Oh, and speaking of hot..."

I was thinking of telling Stefan about Elena's very loud thoughts about how she thought he was, **'downright sexy'**. Instead, I just decided to smile and leave it hanging in the open. Suddenly, Damon turned to me and said with a smirk.

"What were you saying about me?"

I wanted to see what it would take to make that smirk disappear. So, I just laughed and said.

"I was just telling **Stefan** that he looks hot."

Damon frowned at that, bingo, mission accomplished. Then he looked at me and said.

"What about me?"

I smirked and said raising an eyebrow.

"What about you?"

He simply narrowed his eyes and I just smiled. Truth was, Damon did look great. I just liked pissing him off and getting on his nerves. I looked at him and said.

"Oh, well... you're alright, I guess."

He stared at me in disbelief and simply grinned. Ego, definitely hurt right there. After getting the reaction I wanted, I only smiled and said.

"I'm kidding Damon. You do look hot. Although..."

I moved and walked over to him and began unbuttoning his shirt. I noticed how he stopped breathing and I could feel Stefan's gave boring into my back. I unbuttoned it to the second button which was in the third hole. Then I put it in the right one and buttoned up his shirt again. After that, I adjusted his collar and straightened it out. Then I took a step away from him and said.

"Although, you would look better if you actually knew how to put on a shirt correctly."

With that, I laughed at him then turned my back and was about to go sit down. When suddenly, literally out of no where, Damon had me pinned against a wall pressing his entire body to mine. I gasped from the sudden shock and impact. Then I recovered myself and said.

"What are you doing? Get off of me, you idiot. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Damon was simply staring at me his crystal blue eyes boring right into mine. He then grabbed my chin gently and slowly lowered his head to... What the hell was he going to do? Was he going to kiss me! Or was he going to bite me? **Fish!** Elena disapproved of foul language, so _**sometimes **_I censored my words.

Stefan seemed to believe that tonight I would be Damon's dinner because he instantly moved and slammed Damon into the opposite wall. Damon face changed and veins appeared around his eyes. Then his sharp fangs elongated and he looked like he was about to attack. I saw Stefan's face was the same way as well. So, I ran and instantly got in the middle. I glared at them and yelled.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!"

Damon looked like he wanted to go around, so I turned to glare at him and I said.

"Damon! Stop it! This isn't freaking funny!"

Damon glared at Stefan menacingly and said angrily.

"I'm not laughing."

He then moved quickly and was about to reach Stefan. When I suddenly moved and was standing directly in front of Stefan blocking him from Damon. Damon snarled and said.

"Move out of the way, Leslie."

I glared at him and said.

"Make me."

He simply glared at Stefan and said.

"Soon, little brother, soon."

I only glared at him and said.

"See Damon, that's the thing. He's your **brother, ** your _**little **_**brother****.** It's your responsibility to protect him and make sure nothing happens to him. You're not supposed to hurt him! As the oldest, you should be more mature and responsible! But your head is so filled with air that you only think of yourself! You don't care!"

How could Damon be so cruel to Stefan? He was the older brother. Instead of acting like a jerk, he should take care of the last person he had in this world. What the hell was wrong with him? Fighting with his brother like that? Elena and I were practically the same age, but I still protected her. She was my sister and I would punch anybody that dared to hurt her.

I did do dumb things to piss her off, but I never in my life put a hand on her. I never hit her or mistreated her. I was a bitch, but usually it was towards other people. To her, I was just sarcastic and annoying. Come on though, which siblings weren't sarcastic and annoying to each other?

By now, I was getting pretty pissed off. I was already annoyed with my stupid dress and now Damon was acting like an irresponsible little brat. My anger only rose when he started laughing. Stupid Damon! I was going to show him something really funny, real soon if he kept that up. I simply glared at him and yelled clearly pissed off.

"What the hell is so freaking funny, you idiot! You know what? Don't freaking answer me! I'm leaving! You can go screw yourself! You irresponsible, pathetic excuse for an older brother!"

As I began to move to leave, I instantly noticed something. Oh no! I was shaking! That could only mean one thing, my eyes were changing. Shaking plus eyes equaled uncontrollable powers! Crap!

I instantly moved away from Stefan and leaned my forehead against the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. I knew that if I lost control, electricity would appear around my body and my identity would be exposed.

If someone ever found out about me then my dad would have no other choice than to get rid of them. He had done it in the past, so he would have no problem in doing it again. It was strictly forbidden for anyone to know about who Elena and I truly were. It was the main law my dad had created before we had even been born. Anyone that dared **reveal** our identity was destroyed. If someone **found out** about our identity they were destroyed as well.

I was simply too angry that I really couldn't think of anything good. I closed my hands into tight fists and fought the urge to hit something. Suddenly, I distantly heard Stefan say.

"Leslie! Calm down! Stop! You can't get altered like this! You'll only hurt yourself, if you don't relax."

At that, I turned to him and looked directly into his eyes and said.

"You're wrong. You don't know anything."

If he only knew that the ones in danger were him and Damon. Then maybe he wouldn't be saying that and he would be several miles away from me. My eyes were obviously violet because his eyes were wide and he was staring at me in wonder. The look he was giving me was a mixture of wonder, concern, fascination, and worry. I definitely didn't like any of them, so I turned away from him and faced the wall again.

Before I knew it, I felt someone lift me up and rush me somewhere. I blinked and noticed I was in someone's room sitting on the bed. I looked around and I noticed Stefan standing by the edge of the bed staring at me. I looked to left and I saw Damon staring at me intensely as well. As I studied my surroundings closely, I realized that I was in Damon's _**clean**_ room. I simply closed my eyes and thought of the forest. I thought of how I always felt at peace, whenever I was there.

Those thoughts brought a sense of calm over me and I could feel my emotions of anger, slowly diminishing. When I opened my eyes, I saw that they were both still staring at me. Stefan seemed to relax his stiff posture when he saw me. So, that obviously meant my eyes were back to normal. I smiled at him and said.

"So, who was the brave one?"

He frowned and said.

"What do you mean?"

I just laughed lightly and said.

"Who brought me up here?"

Stefan's stiff posture was back in place again. I simply frowned and said.

"Well?"

He then tilted his head towards Damon's direction. I only smiled and said to Damon.

"Not only can you put up with my smart remarks, but you're brave as well. I'm impressed."

Damon had unknowingly put his life on the line by bringing me up here. If he hadn't taken me out of that room. I would have snapped and shocked the living hell out of both of them. I could have even killed them if I wasn't able to regain control properly.

Usually if I left the place in which my anger had started. I was able to relax and stay in control. Very smart on his part. How did he know he was supposed to do that though? I thought about it and then suddenly **'click'**. My dad of course, who else would tell him that type of information? I simply sighed then Damon smirked and said.

"Why do you say I'm brave? I mean, I know I am, but it's not very... Leslie-like, for you to admit it."

I laughed at him and said.

"Leslie-like? Really? Ha, maybe I should start saying that isn't very Damon-like. You're so dumb, Damon."

Stefan then cleared his throat and said.

"Leslie, are you okay? Can I get you anything? Please tell me, what can I do for you?"

Stefan was definitely freaking out. He was worried about my _**'disease' **_ and how my symptoms had kicked in. This had never happened around him and he obviously had no idea of what to do. I simply smiled at him and said honestly.

"Actually, I'm great. Thanks for asking though."

Truth was, I was great. After I calmed down and my eyes were my natural color I instantly felt better. Once the anger was gone I went back to being normal and funny. That was the weird part about our powers once we calmed down or caused destruction. We instantly went back to being our normal selves. That happened most of the time, but I had learned that it wasn't always the case sometimes.

Since, the anger had subsided there was no longer any possibility that I could harm them. I could, but why would I? They were my friends and they were simply worried about me because I was **'sick'**. Stefan was still with that concerned look and he said.

"Are you sure? I can get you some water or something to eat, if you'd like."

I simply shook my head and moved to get off the bed. Before my legs could even reach the floor. I felt someone instantly grab me and push me back down on the bed. I glared up and was about to yell at Damon when suddenly I realized it was Stefan. I sighed and said.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

He stared at me still with concern and said.

"You're not well Leslie. You should lie down and rest. You got very altered, so I think you shouldn't do too much for right now."

I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Dang, when did you graduate from med school, Doc? Wait let me guess. Um, 1954, 1935, 1979, 1993?"

He stared at me and said.

"Where are these dates coming from?"

I just shrugged and said with a smile.

"I'm just making them up. Did I come close though?"

Stefan just stared at me for a while, but then finally he smiled and said.

"No, I never graduated from med school. Actually, the farthest I've ever gone is high school."

Before I could respond, Damon was standing directly in front of me smiling. Then he smirked and said sarcastically.

"And he says that like it's a good thing. I've always wanted him to go to college and get a good education."

He sighed dramatically and said.

"He always seems to disappoint me."

I only rolled my eyes and said.

"I wonder where he got it from."

Damon just winked at me and said.

"Who knows? Unlike him, I have gone to college."

I simply laughed and said.

"So, the security guards never caught you trespassing or sneaking out of one of the girl's room?"

He stared at me wide eyed then he laughed and said with a smirk.

"Nope, not once. How did you know what I actually meant?"

I simply shrugged and said.

"I may have not lived for over a hundred and fifty years, but I'm not an idiot. Did you actually think I would believe you went to college to study? What do I look like? Four?"

Damon simply laughed and said.

"No, you're very smart for your age."

"What? Are you saying seventeen year olds are dumb?"

He smiled and said.

"Not at all, I'm just saying that you're a bit more observant and open-minded."

I stared at him and said.

"Ha, okay thanks."

He simply smiled at me and said.

"You're welcome. That's actually one of things I like about you."

I stared at him curiously then I smiled and nodded. After that, I turned to look at Stefan and I said still smiling.

"Seriously Stefan, I'm good. Besides, we have to hurry up and get to the party. I told Elena I would be there. If I don't show, she'll come looking for me and all of us are going to get yelled at. Trust me, you really don't want to see her pissed off."

Stefan tilted his head to the side and said.

"What will happen if she gets mad?"

I just snickered and said.

"We will get the worst speech of punctuality, manners, and all that good stuff. Usually when that happens to me, I just tune her out. All I hear is... blah, blah, blah, don't be rude... blah, blah, blah, Leslie stop ignoring me!"

Damon laughed at that and I just smiled. He then turned to look at me and suddenly his eyes changed. All signs of joking were gone and he was staring at me with. Admiration? Wonder? Why was he looking at me like that? It was creeping me out, so turned from him and looked out the window. Stefan was no fool and he immediately noticed this as well. He simply smiled at me and said.

"Well, if you say you're feeling better then I believe you."

I smirked and said.

"Can I get up now, Doc?"

He nodded his head with a smile on his face and said.

"Yes, if you think you can then go ahead. I'll be here for you, just in case."

Damon sent him a murderous death glare after he said that. What was up with him? Stefan was just being helpful and polite. Ha, maybe Damon was allergic to kindness.

I simply smirked and got up from the bed. As soon as I stood, both of them were each at my side with their hands outstretched. I stared at them and said.

"Um, what are you guys doing? I told you I was fine."

Stefan stared at me and said.

"We know, we were just making sure you didn't fall or pass out."

I stared at them giving them my creeped out look and said.

"Okay... you guys are beginning to freak me out. So, I think I'll be leaving now. "

I just shook my head and walked out of the room. I knew both of them were right behind me because I could easily hear their footsteps. When I reached the stairs, I held on to the railing and walked down slowly. I was just reassuring them that I was being careful and that I was fine.

As soon as I reached the bottom, I went over to the other room and made my way to get more scotch. My short temper had interfered with Stefan's, 'get rid of Damon plan'. So, I decided to go make up for it and get Damon to fall for it. Before I could actually reach the bottle someone instantly snatched it away. I looked behind me and saw Damon raising the bottle up high in the air. I glared at him and said.

"Hey! I wanted some!"

He smirked and said.

"Yeah, and I want to drag you upstairs and lock you in my room. But we can't always get what we want now, can we?"

I had to make him fall for it, so I walked up to him and tried to reach the bottle. He only held it up higher and away from me. I groaned and said.

"Come on Damon, I want some!"

I made another attempt for it, but he just moved and kept waving it in the air. He then smirked and said.

"Again, not gonna happen."

"Fine, I'll just take away from you then."

He smirked and said.

"Go for it."

I glared at him and moved toward him and tried to reach the bottle. He instantly moved it away and held it high in the air. I ran to him and tried to grab it, but failed. I jumped up and tried to reach it again, but he was faster and taller. I just kept going after him trying to reach the bottle. I turned and saw Stefan staring at me curiously. I simply groaned and said.

"Stefan, come on, tell him to give me some."

He looked at me then shook his head and said.

"For once, I agree with Damon. You shouldn't drink after what happened."

"Nothing happened! I just..."

Damon stopped moving and said.

"Of course nothing happened, you simply put on your lovely violet contacts in less than a second."

I smirked and said.

"Yeah, I did, so what?"

He simply smirked and replied.

"You're not going to drink, end of discussion."

I threw my hands in the air and said.

"You guys are such buzz kills. Man, my dad is way cooler than you guys and that says a lot."

Damon just stared at me and said.

"I don't care. You're not going to drink, period."

I huffed in annoyance and turned to walk away. When suddenly, I bumped right into a desk. It hurt, so I instantly muttered, 'crap'.

Then I looked down and I saw me! Wait a minute. What? I looked down again and there on the desk was a picture of me, but it wasn't me! Did that even make sense? No, of course, it didn't. It was a picture of me, but dressed in old fashioned clothing. Something you would wear in the 1800s or so. I stared at it closely and noticed that it said _**Katherine**_ on the bottom.

This wasn't me, it was Katherine! We looked exactly alike! Katherine, Elena, and I could have been triplets. All of us looked _**exactly **_the same. Stefan had told me that I looked exactly like her, but I didn't think that it was this much. I had thought he meant like maybe our hair color and eyes. This... this was downright creepy.

How on earth was this possible? Now, I understood when Damon had said that I was exactly like her. He hadn't been kidding, I did look exactly like her. Everything was the same, the same hair color and style. The same face, the same everything! What the hell was going on? Stefan was by my side and saying.

"Leslie, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I could feel the urge to hit him and keep punching him in his stupid mouth rise. I glared at him and said as venomously as I could.

"I don't know Stefan, am I? Are you worried about me because you truly care for me? Or are worried because I'm practically Katherine's twin also!"

He stared at me in shock and said.

"Leslie, what are you talking..."

I grabbed the picture and threw it at his face and said.

"That's what I'm talking about, you twit!"

Damon was staring at me in shock. He then moved and went to look at Katherine's picture next to Stefan. Stefan eyes widened and he said.

"Leslie, let me explain..."

"You have have exactly one minute before you see the real me and I kick your ass."

Then I turned to glare at Damon and said.

"Don't you even dare think that you'll be let off the hook. As soon as I'm done with him, you'll be next."

Damon just stared at me and didn't reply. Stefan instantly began explaining everything.

"I'm not going to lie. At first, I did approach you and Elena because you two looked like her. But I got to know both of you and I began to like you for who you were. Neither of you are like Katherine. Both of you are kind and caring, you are nothing like her. Please Leslie, I love Elena. I love her! I love her for who she is, not because she looks like Katherine. She's not a replacement, she has my heart and I love her. I love her more than I ever loved Katherine. Please, you have to believe me."

I was speechless. He was being honest! What the hell was going on? I could always tell when someone was lying. It was part of the training I had received while living with my dad. The only way I could know for sure was if I influenced him, but I had promised Elena I wouldn't do that to him. Therefore, I simply sighed and said.

"I believe you."

"Leslie, I'm not lying. I... Wait? You believe me?"

I smirked and said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying. I know you're being honest. Although, I should warn you about something. Elena isn't as open-minded and patient as me. Once she finds out..."

I gave him my signature smirk and said.

"She will more than likely kick your ass and by kick your ass, I mean literally. I'm not the only one that knows how to fight. I'm just better at it because I do it a lot, but she's no fool. She can fight. So, I think you should prepare yourself for that. Also, she may or may not dump you. She loves you to, so I'm not quite sure what she'll do. You know, you're the first guy she has actually fallen in love with. So, that may hold her back from killing you. Anyway, I'm not going to say anything. It's your past, not mine. So, it's your responsibility to tell her. Besides, I want to be there when she kicks your ass. Ha, maybe I'll even record."

He stared at me curiously and said.

"You're not going to tell her?"

I laughed and said.

"Yeah right, and miss seeing her kick your ass. No way in hell. So, when you decide to tell her hit me up."

After that I moved from the desk and went for the bottle of vervotch. Again, Damon grabbed it away from me and said shaking his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah, not happening."

I glared at him and said.

"And you! You are no longer allowed to hug me, you got that?"

He frowned and said innocently.

"Why not?"

I simply narrowed my eyes and said.

"I'm no one's last resort. I'm someone's first priority. I know Stefan loves Elena, but you! You will not use me as a substitute for Katherine! We are friends and that's it! Nothing more and nothing less. If you even try anything stupid. You and I are done. You got that?"

Now that I knew that I looked exactly like her. I finally understood why Damon wouldn't leave me alone. Since Stefan had Elena, Damon had obviously set his eyes on me. No way in hell would I be used as Katherine's replacement. Besides, Damon seemed like the type of guy that liked girls that were hard to get. Which, Elena had said I definitely was. I didn't play hard to get I simply didn't believe in love. Love made you weak. Apparently, my accusations seemed to piss him off because he glared at me and said.

"That's what you think! That I only approached you because you look like Katherine! That I put up with all your crap because you remind me of her! Has it ever occurred to you that I actually like you!"

I stared at him in shock. Did he really mean that? No, I couldn't believe him. Damon was a liar and I wouldn't fall for that. So, I instantly recovered and yelled back.

"I don't know, do you? Do you like me for me or because I look like her? Come on Damon, answer me! Why do you even care about me?"

He was about to say something. When suddenly, he stopped and replied in a low voice.

"You said it yourself. We're friends."

Okay, I would take that. Damon didn't seem like the type of guy that would have a million friends around the world. I was so relieved that he didn't say something stupid like, he had a crush on me or something. That would have totally ruined my stay here.

I really didn't need a hundred and fifty year old vampire falling for me. His age and what he was didn't bother me. I simply wasn't looking for love right now. Besides, what I was, would never allow me to be with someone. They would always be in danger around me. I wasn't selfish and I wouldn't take anyone's freedom or life just so I wouldn't be alone. So, I simply sighed in relief and said.

"Kay, I'll take that."

Then I smirked and said.

"So, can I have some scotch, now?"

He grinned and said.

"Not gonna happen, beautiful."

I only rolled my eyes and turned to look at Stefan. He was staring at Damon and giving him this weird look of disbelief. I simply shrugged it off and said sarcastically.

"You're no fun, Damon. Maybe, I should just go home already. Both of you look good just the way you're dressed. My opinion wasn't really necessary. You both know how to get dressed properly."

Then I smiled and said.

"Well, not counting the wrong buttoned up shirt. Other than that, you did a good job."

Then I looked at Stefan and said.

"Elena will be very impressed when you tell her I didn't pick that out for you. You look nice."

Then I sighed and said smiling.

"I think you enjoy pissing me off, Damon. If you already knew what you were going to wear. Why did you tell me to come help you?"

He smirked and said.

"I enjoy having you around. Do you know how boring it is with just Saint Stefan here?"

I laughed and said.

"So, were back to me being a clown and serving you for amusement? Well next time I'll make you laugh by telling you off over the phone."

He smirked at me and then grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured himself some in a glass. I pretended to be mad and said.

"Hey! How come you can drink and you won't let me even have one sip?"

He smirked and said.

"Because I'm not sick and never will be."

I folded my arms across my chest and huffed in annoyance. Then I glared at Stefan and said sarcastically.

"Boo... You got a staring problem?"

Damon actually laughed at that, while Stefan merely looked at me like I was weird. Then he smiled and said.

"No, not really. I'm just surprised that after everything that's happened you're still yourself."

I laughed lightly and said.

"Naw, duh. Who am I supposed to be? The tooth fairy?"

Stefan only laughed and said.

"Not exactly."

I simply rolled my eyes and said to Damon.

"Hey, if you're not gonna drink that. I'll gladly take it."

Damon just smirked then raised his glass and said.

"To my new friend, Leslie."

"If I actually had a glass I would toast with you, smart one."

Before he put it to his lips he looked at me and said.

"Go get some apple juice. I bought some for you today in the afternoon."

I merely narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and then, what I had been waiting for finally came. Or so, I thought. Before the glass touched his lips, he poured the drink right in front of him. Busted! One thing I had learned in theater class was always stay in character no matter what. So, I did just that. I glared at him and nearly yelled.

"Oh, so you would rather let the floor have it than me! Some friend you are!"

Damon ignored me and said to Stefan.

"I admire your effort Stefan. You pour yourself a drink then spike the bottle with vervain. Not only that, but you got my new friend to play along as well."

I glared at him and said.

"Hey, don't be getting me freaking involved. I didn't do anything. I just wanted a drink, but you wouldn't give it to me."

Damon finally looked at me and said.

"Of course, you didn't do anything. Your persistence was what gave you away, you know. You're no drinker, Leslie. I knew that the first time I met you. You could barely even finish the glass of scotch you had ordered."

**Fish!** Dang, he was smart. He was right, though. I was no drinker. The only reason I got strong things was because I knew that if I did. I would only drink one glass, at the most two, and I would be perfectly fine. I simply drank to calm my nerves if I was nervous or if I had something on my mind. Damon smirked at the look on my face and moved to stand directly in front of me. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head to look at him and said.

"I'm not some dumb sorority chick. You can't roofie me, but I can't help feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment, BFF."

I was locked on his eyes and I had no idea of what to respond. He slowly released me and said with a sigh.

"Now I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do."

At that, I instantly snapped out of my shock-like state and said.

"Don't do something you might regret, Damon."

He smirked and said.

"I have no regrets of anything I do, love."

I blinked and said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine, but when you're filled with vervain and a stake is hovering over your heart. Don't think I'll come help you. You're on your own, for being a moron."

With that I turned away from him and said to Stefan.

"You better not be late to pick up Elena or you'll be in big trouble. Anyway, I'm leaving. Maybe I'll see you at the party."

He frowned and said.

"Maybe? I thought you said Elena wanted you to be there?"

I smirked and said.

"As you know, I hate parties. So, I may just go for like ten minutes and then I'll leave. I'm not really in the party mood anyways. Besides, Elena didn't say I had to be there for the whole time."

He smiled at me and nodded. Then I smiled back and said.

"That's the way I get away with things you know, by looking at little details like that. You might want to keep that advise and use it for future fights."

He only chuckled and said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I opened my mouth in surprise and said sounding offended.

"By the way, you're welcome..."

"Oh I'm sorry, thank..."

"Nope, don't want to hear it."

He smiled and tried again.

"Thank..."

I covered my ears and walked out of the room saying loudly.

"La, la, la, can't hear you! What? Can't hear you!"

I smirked and walked out of the house still covering my ears. Then I reached my car and got in. I looked back and saw Stefan standing by the window smiling shaking his head. As soon as I was settled inside, I grabbed my phone and texted him.

**Im Ckiddin, biggg bbbro. Yhure welckqome. :)**

I had always had a weird way of texting. Luckily Stefan was no newbie to phones, so he understood what I meant. He then texted me back and said.

**I know you are and thank you.**

I looked into the house and saw he was still by the window. So, I waved at him then turned my car on and sped towards the party.


	19. The Talk

**Who has ever thought about how a conversation between Elena and Damon would be in this story? I've thought about it for a while, and by a while. I mean a week. That's why I haven't updated as quickly as I should. Anyway, in this chapter you will see what it would be like for them to talk. Now, let's get to the most pressing question, as of right now. Will Leslie help Stefan lock Damon up or not? Only one way find out. Enjoy Chapter 19 everyone. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

Chapter 19

**(Damon's POV)**

As I walked into the Founder's Party, I noticed that Leslie was already here. She had a glass of wine in her hand and a bored look on her face. Actually, bored was an understatement. She looked more annoyed than anything else. I was still angry with her for playing along with Stefan's games, so I decided to go annoy her even more. I started walking towards her. When suddenly, someone walked right in front of me blocking my view of her. When I looked up to see her. She was no where in sight. I looked in every direction and there was no sign of her. Had she already left?

Before I could go search for her, I felt someone tap my shoulder. When I turned to see who it was, I was about to say, "Leslie?" When I realized that it wasn't her, it was her sister Elena. She smiled kindly at me and said.

"Hi Damon, have you seen Stefan?"

They may have been twins, but Leslie and Elena were nothing alike. Leslie would never smile at me like that and she would never be so polite. Leslie and Elena were like me and Stefan. Elena was the good, nice sister. While Leslie was the bad sister that didn't give a damn about what people thought. Just like Stefan actually cared and I couldn't care less.

I smiled at her and replied.

"No, do you know where your sister went?"

She pressed her lips together obviously trying to hold back laughter. What was so funny? What a weird chick. She merely shook her head with a smile on her face and said.

"No I haven't, but if you see Stefan. Can you please tell him I'll be outside?"

Then suddenly I had a great idea. What better way to get back at Leslie than to give her sister a little history lesson. Leslie loved history, therefore she wouldn't mind if I shared some with her sister. Before Elena could walk away I said.

"Why don't we look for them together? It would be much easier to find them if we look together rather than on our own."

She stared at me for a while, obviously considering if it would be wise for her to be with me. Finally, she sighed and said with a smile.

"You're right, lets go. Knowing Leslie, I'm pretty sure she's outside..."

Then she frowned and said.

"Unless, she already left and if she did. She will be in big trouble when I get home."

I smirked and said.

"Will you ground her? Because if you are, then may I suggest that one month won't be enough."

Instead of throwing a smart remark at me or glaring at me. She stopped and simply started laughing at me. She kept on laughing, but after a couple of seconds she finally said.

"Ha, now I know why Leslie decided to be your friend Damon. You're so much like her. You're really funny, you know."

I stared at her curiously. Leslie thought I was funny? That's why she had decided to be my friend? I smiled, as I instantly realized something. I had finally found my source to know exactly why Leslie did the things she did. If I was able to keep Elena on my side. Then I would be able to know everything I wanted to know about Leslie.

In order to do that I had to "apologize" to her and make her see that I wasn't such a bad friend for her. Not only that, but I would also get back at Leslie in the process. I had promised to not tell Elena what I was and I was keeping true to my word. Although, I had not promised to not tell her some history. I stopped walking and said to her.

"Elena, I wish to apologize to you for what I said when you went to the house looking for Stefan. I shouldn't have told you that Stefan still wasn't over Katherine. That was wrong of me. There's absolutely no excuse, for my behavior. My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan. It would mean a lot to me if you accepted my apology."

She stared directly at me and said with a smile.

"It's okay, Damon. Don't worry about it. I understand, but why do you wish to punish Stefan? What did he do?"

I supressed a laugh. This girl was simply too easy. I couldn't believe she fell for that crap. No wonder Leslie was so protective of her. She was very ignorant and way too kind. Oh well..., not my sister. It's time for a little history lesson. I turned and began walking. She instantly moved and began walking beside me. I smiled and said.

"Well you see, it's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it out. Lets just say the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. It all began with the original Salvatore brothers."

I turned to see her expression and she appeared to be deep in thought. She then turned to me and said seriously.

"Continue."

I smiled and said.

"They both fell in love with the same girl and all three of their lives ended tragically. It's a very tragic story of love, betrayal, and jealousy. Anyway, they went to the first Founder's Party, you know. Their names are even in the registry list. You should check that out some time."

Suddenly she stopped walking and she said to me with a sad voice.

"Why are you doing this, Damon? "

I stared at her confused. What did she mean? Crap! Had she figured me out? I instantly stared at her and said.

"Doing what, Elena?"

She stared at me with a sad expression on her face and said.

"You're telling me these things, so that I will mistrust Stefan and tell Leslie. You want Leslie not to trust him and stop being his friend. You know that Leslie is only friends with people she likes and trusts. If Leslie stops being his friend, she will threaten him to stay away from me. Then I'll have to break up with him."

I simply stared at her in shock, but didn't reply. Is that what she thought? That I wanted Leslie to stop being Stefan's friend and for her to break up with him. Okay, maybe that was part of my plan. Why should he get all the girls and a happy ending? Everyone always prefered Saint Stefan. She looked at me with watery eyes and said.

"Why, Damon? He's your brother. Why are you trying to hurt him? Don't you want him to be happy? Are you jealous, is that it? You know, if you want to be closer to Leslie. All you have to do is prove your loyalty to her. Show her that she can count on you and she will never turn her back on you. You said that the Salvatores are cursed with sibling rivalry. That's a lie, Damon. Siblings are not cursed to hate each other, to hurt each other."

She took deep breath and I could see a tear beginning to slide down her cheek. She continued and said.

"Do you think I would ever hurt my sister? I love her, Damon. She practically raised me during my early teenage years of life. Which were, without a doubt, the hardest. No matter what, she was always there, guiding me, protecting me, and saving me. We only have each other to count on. So, why would we hurt each other if it's just us?"

Leslie and Elena loved each other and cared for each other a lot. I could see how much Elena cared for Leslie by the way she said her sister's name. With Leslie, it was so obvious how much she cared for Elena. You would have to be a moron to not realize it. She had put a girl in the hospital, spent the night with her when she was afraid, and had threatened to kill Stefan if he hurt her. In a way, Leslie was similar to a motherly figure for Elena. Elena then wiped the tear away and said.

"I'm no one to judge you, but I just think you should know. You're wrong, Damon. You are wrong in so many ways. If you think that I am going to run and tell Leslie what you just said. Let me inform you, that you are 100% wrong. I will not let your stories affect Leslie's friendship with Stefan or my relationship with him. I'll admit that what Caroline said did surprise me a little, but..."

What had that big mouthed blonde said now? I instantly interrupted her and said angrily.

"What did Caroline say?"

Her eyes widened and she instantly put her hand over her mouth. I stared at her and said.

"What did Caroline say, Elena?"

She shook her head and said.

"Nothing, she didn't say anything! She just said that... that, she liked you a lot. Also, that... you were... umm, way better looking than Stefan."

Who did she think she was talking to? A three year old? This girl was such a bad liar. I could see she was panicking, so in order to reassure her that everything was alright. I smiled at her and said.

"I'm not surprised. She wouldn't be the first girl to think that."

Elena seemed to relax and she said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure you get that a lot."

I smirked, while she simply smiled and then she said.

"You know, Damon. I may not be as great a fighter as Leslie, but I'm no idiot when it comes to crushes and relationships."

What did that have to do with anything? I stared at her and said.

"What?"

She laughed and said.

"You know, if you like my sister. Then, why don't you just tell her? In case you didn't know, Leslie just sees Stefan as an older brother. Instead of, all of these pathetic attempts to get her away from your brother. Why don't you just man up and ask her out?"

I stared at her wide eyed and didn't reply. What the hell was she talking about? I didn't have a crush on Leslie. She was fun to be around, but I didn't think of her in a romantic way. She merely grinned and said casually.

"There have been many guys that have done it before. Like James, for example. He got lunch detention just so he could ask her out. I thought that was kinda cute. Leslie, on the other hand, didn't seem to agree with me... **Anyways,** maybe if _**you **_ask her she might say yes. You're funny like her and she seems to think that you're worth being her friend. She doesn't believe in love or relationships at all. Therefore, I know it's a long shot, but who knows?"

She shrugged casually as she said this. I couldn't help the tinge of anger I felt when she said some idiot had asked Leslie out. Why did I feel this way though? It wasn't like she was mine. At first, I had made it my goal to drink from her one way or another, but now I wasn't so sure. I had been able to stay in control a lot better. Her scent was still as good as the day I first laid eyes on her. I suppose, since I had spent so much time around her. I had simply grown accustomed to it.

Now, that I knew she was sick. I really didn't have the same craving as I did that day. What I felt was something I hadn't felt in a long time. It was the feeling of caring. I hated to admit it, but I did care for Leslie. I didn't love her. My heart belonged to Katherine, but Leslie seemed to have won a place inside somewhere as well. Maybe it was her likeness to me or how she could be so strong even in the most outrages situation. She was strong, brave, funny, and downright beautiful. She was also understanding. She didn't judge me about my eating habits or the things I did. She didn't like it when Stefan and I fought, but other than that she was completely fine with the way I was. It wasn't everyday I would come across a girl like that.

Although, the scent of her blood was like a magnet that simply pulled me to her. Elena's blood had a sweet smell to it, but it was more floral. While Leslie was a complete mystery. She wasn't sweet, but she wasn't dull either. She was... there really wasn't any way to properly describe the scent of her blood. It had a sweet scent to it, but... damn. Who cared about descriptions. All I had to do, was what Elena had said and I would have easy access to her good side. Before I could reply, Elena smiled and waved to someone behind me. She walked past me and said.

"Stefan, Leslie, we were looking for you two. Where have you guys been?"

I turned and saw Leslie and Stefan walking side by side towards us. Once they reached us, Leslie smirked and said.

"Planet earth, you?"

Elena simply sighed and replied.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

Stefan was simply glaring at me and he said to Elena.

"What were you doing with, Damon?"

She smiled at him and replied.

"We were looking for you guys and he was making me laugh. I didn't know he was that funny."

Leslie instantly looked at me and raised her eyebrows. Stefan was fuming with anger glaring murderous daggers at me. I smirked at him and that only seemed to piss him off even more. Leslie then turned to Elena and said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's a riot. Although he's not that good because he needs me in order to amuse himself. I make myself laugh all the time. I don't need anyone to have a good time."

Elena just smiled at her and said.

"I know, that's why you're so fun to be around."

Leslie just winked at her then she turned to me and said sarcastically.

"Hey BFF, thanks for watching over her. I know that you probably wanted to blow your ear drums out from all her talking. So, I admire your bravery and patience."

Elena glared at her and stuck her tongue out at her. Leslie just laughed lightly and said sarcastically.

"Dang, that really hurt my feelings Lena. I think I might actually cry."

I smirked and said.

"Oh don't do that. Crying would ruin your beautiful makeup. Not only that, but it definitely doesn't suit your lovely personality."

Instead of telling me to shut up or threaten to kick me. Leslie merely smiled and rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Stefan and said.

"Well..., you were looking for her like a freaking creeper all over the place. So, now that you found her go have fun and quit following me. You weirdo. One stalker is enough, I really don't need two."

As she said this, she was staring right at me. I smiled at her and to my surprise... she smiled back. Elena simply shook her head at Leslie with a smile on her face. Stefan merely gave her an apologetic look and said.

"Sorry Leslie, I was just worried about Elena. I thought you might know where she was."

She rolled her eyes at him and said.

"I'm her sister, not her bodyguard."

I smirked and said.

"Doesn't look like it to me."

She turned to me and said shaking her head slowly with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up, Damon."

Then suddenly her eyes went wide and she abruptly turned to stare at Elena. I noticed how their eyes were locked together. Almost like they were communicating with each other. Then her eyes narrowed and she said.

"Great, just freaking great. Thanks a lot, Elena. All I wanted for today, was to come here and chill then go home. It seems like you just love making me fix your messes."

Elena's eyes seemed sad and she replied.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. I just..."

She then seemed to remember that Stefan and I were there. Since, she instantly pressed her lips together and didn't say anything else. Leslie seemed to notice this as well and she said.

"You and I will discuss this when we get home. I'm just gonna go get my purse and then I'm leaving."

She looked directly at Stefan and said.

"You better make sure she gets home and safely. If not, you and I are going to have a long conversation as well. By conversation, I mean, I'm gonna kick your ass. You got that?"

Stefan instantly nodded his head in agreement. He was not only whipped by his goody goody girlfriend, but by her sister as well. What a little punk. Leslie merely nodded then turned and nearly ran back inside the house.

What was going on? What were they talking about? Maybe that whole telepathy between twins was real. Elena looked extremely guilty and Leslie simply looked annoyed. Maybe Elena had forgotten to get Leslie's clothes from the cleaners or something. I really didn't have time to worry about them right now. I had a big mouthed blonde to get rid of. I watched as Leslie disappeared into the crowd. Then I turned and went in search of my next target.

**(Leslie's POV)**

Where the hell was she? I had to get Caroline the hell out of here before Damon did anything to her. It was all because of Elena and her big mouth. Why did she always have to trust any moron that smiled at her? Damon was beginning to make Elena get suspicious about things. He was obviously trying to get back at Stefan. Seriously, what a child. He needed to grow up, already. All of this,_** 'you piss me off, I get revenge' **_deal was getting real old, real soon.

I searched every room in the house for nearly half an hour, but there was no sign of her. I was about to give up hope and go home. When suddenly, I heard Elena and Caroline talking somewhere close by. Then out of no where Caroline nearly screamed.

"Elena! How could you? He's going to kill me! Oh god, oh god."

Caroline might have been slow with some things, but on this she was absolutely right. If I didn't get her the hell out of here, Damon would end up killing her. I had to move and get her out of here fast. So, I followed the sound of her heavy breathing and found they were in the restroom. Before I walked in I heard Elena say.

"Caroline, you're shaking. What's wrong? Are you afraid of him? Has Damon hurt you?"

Before things could get even more out of hand, I rushed inside and said calmly.

"Elena, go back to the party. Let me talk to her."

"But look at her, Leslie. She looks like she's about to have a stroke. Maybe, Damon..."

I stared at her and said firmly.

"I want you to get one thing straight, Elena. I wasn't **asking** you if you wanted to leave. I'm **telling** you to go back to the party."

She stared at me in shock then finally said.

"Okay, but if you need me, call me."

I nodded my head in agreement and then turned to Caroline. I stared at her and said.

"We have to get you back to my house for tonight. You can't stay at your house. At least not while Damon is still out there."

She stared at me and said in a shaky voice.

"Damon, didn't do anything to me. He wouldn't hurt me."

Her stupidity and denial to admit the truth pissed me off. So, I stared at her and said.

"What? Are you really dumb or do you just pretend, Caroline? Damon isn't good for you. You could find someone so much better. Someone that you deserve. You're a cool chick. Why waste your time with an idiot like Damon?"

She stared at me and said.

"I don't know why, but I just can't leave him."

There it was, the magical _**why**_. That was what instantly told me she was under compulsion. Damon was using her. The question was, for what? I pondered on it and suddenly it struck. I stared at her and instantly noticed the scarf around her neck. I stared at it and said to her.

"Take off the scarf, Caroline."

She instantly backed away from me and said.

"No, why?"

When she moved, the scarf seemed to shift and my thoughts were proven to be right. I could see a small purple bruise on her neck.

So, I stared directly at her and said calmly.

"Take it off or I'll take it off of you myself. You have five seconds, so pick."

She had her hands on it and seemed to be thinking of what to do. I stared at her and said slowly.

"Two..., one."

With that, I moved quickly towards her and instantly pulled the scarf away from her neck. I instantly realized I was right. Caroline had deep, purple bite marks on her neck. She stared at me in shock, but didn't say anything. I turned away from her and stared into the miorror. Then I took a deep breath and said calmly.

"Caroline, take the scarf and put it back on. Then go find Elena and tell her that I invited you to spend the night. If she asks you anything just tell her that it's between you and me. If she wants to know anything, she should ask me."

She nodded then grabbed the scarf and said quietly.

"Leslie, are you okay? What are you going to do? Please don't do anything. Damon will.."

I turned to stare directly at her and I said.

"You should leave, Caroline. Go find Elena and do what I said. Right now, I'm really not in the mood. So, just get out."

She gave me a frightened look and then wrapped the scarf around her neck and rushed out. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes trying to think calmly.

What was I going to do about Damon? According to Stefan, Damon didn't really have that many friends because of his big, bad-boy attitude. I was the first person to ever try to be his friend and that hadn't tried to **literally **drive a stake through his heart.

While we were searching for Elena, Stefan had told me that Damon was truly interested in being my friend. He claimed that he had never seen Damon so interested in something before. Well except ruining his life, but that was different. He told me that Damon was sincere about wanting to be my friend. Which he found quite odd, therefore I should still be careful around him. Since, he wasn't quite sure why Damon showed such interest. He said he had a pretty good idea, but he wasn't sure if his theory was correct. When I asked him what his theory was. He had simply said it was a brother thing. At that, I instantly backed off. If it was a sibling thing then that was none of my business. That was between them. Although, a confession like that did make me think about a few things.

One pressing question I had was, did Damon want to be my friend because he liked me for me? Or because I looked exactly like Katherine? When I confronted him about it, he had said that he had put up with all my crap because he liked me. He claimed that he liked me for me and not because I reminded him of her. When I asked him why he cared for me. He had replied that he cared for me because I was his friend. I had accepted that, but was there more to it? Elena certainly thought so, but I truly hoped not.

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on the situation at hand. Right now, I had to figure out what I was going to do. Damon was my friend, but he had crossed the line. He had hurt Caroline and I wasn't going to let that slide. I had dealt with these types of situations before. All I could do, was talk to him and tell him to back off and leave her alone. By talk, I mean, threaten to break his face. If that didn't work then I would have to resort to drastic measures. Those drastic measures included, actually breaking his face or influencing him to stay away from her. As I was thinking of what to yell at him. I distinctly heard Caroline say in a robotic tone.

"Leslie took the scarf off and told me to look for Elena, so we could go stay at her house."

What the hell was she doing? Who was she talking to? Then suddenly I heard a too familiar voice reply.

"Did she now? Why did you let her take it off? Tell me the truth."

Fish! Damon had found her! Crap! Crap! Crap! I had to find her and get her away from him, fast. I ran out of the restroom and followed where the sound of their voices were coming from. It took me towards the back part of the house. Suddenly I heard Caroline reply in her normal, scared voice.

"I didn't, she took it off and I got scared. You know that she can fight, and she scares me. I didn't know what to say, but I told her that you would never hurt me. She didn't seem to believe me though. She got mad and told me that I could find someone better. She told me to break up with you, but I told her that I wouldn't."

I moved more quickly through the crowd and kept a close check on the sound of her breathing. Although, when I heard her say that. The only thought that crossed my mind was... that little snitch. I was trying to save her life and she just threw me under the bus. In order to protect her own skin she would back stab anyone. Even the person that was trying to save her. She was lucky she was my friend. If she weren't, then I would have gladly let Damon have her for dinner. After this was over, I would no longer say anything that was even remotely close to a secret near her. She had officially lost my trust. Something told me that I could trust Damon with secret, more than I could trust her.

I kept moving towards the doors to the back and then I heard Damon say seductively.

"You make me crazy. You know that?"

"Damon, I..."

Then I barged through the doors and squinted in the darkness trying to find them. Then Damon interrupted her and he said calmly.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

That's when I noticed them and I saw Damon with his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the side of her head and she seemed to relax in his arms. Then she sighed and said.

"I swear I didn't say anything. Leslie..."

Damon appeared to be annoyed with her, but he smiled and kissed her lightly on the face. Then he sighed and said.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. Unfortunately..., I am so over you now."

With that, he sank his teeth right into her throat. I ran down the steps and tried to reach him to get him off of her. Before I did, I saw how Damon's eyes widened and he collapsed on the floor in pain. I blinked, and then my legs were moving much faster than before. I ran towards Damon and kneeled on the floor beside him. I began shaking him and I nearly yelled.

"Damon? Damon, are you okay? Damon, what's wrong!"

What the hell just happened? What's wrong with him? Also, why was I so worried about him? Damon couldn't die easily, but I couldn't help but feel worried for him. Maybe it was because he was my new friend. I have always had this weird tendency to worry a lot about my new friends. I looked up and I saw Caroline giving me a murderous death glare. I glared back at her and said.

"What? You got a freaking staring problem?"

Then I heard Damon laugh and I turned my attention towards him. He looked so vulnerable, so weak, but he still found me funny. I smiled back at him and then moved some of the hair from his face. Then I heard a different set of footsteps approach us. When I looked up, I saw it was Stefan. I sighed in relief and said.

"Stefan, something's wrong. Damon..."

He stared at me and said carefully.

"I know. I had already considered that trying to spike his drink wouldn't work. So, I decided to spike hers."

As he said this, he stared directly at Caroline. I stared at him and didn't know what to say. My emotions where all over the place. Stefan had finally captured Damon. That was a good thing, right? There would be no more murders and everyone would be safe. He would be safe and Damon would be safe... in a way. This was a the right thing to do, wasn't it? Stefan stared at me and said.

"You knew this would happen, Leslie. I'm just sorry that you had to witness it."

I merely nodded my head and stared at Damon. Suddenly he gasped in pain and I couldn't help, but hold his hand. I squeezed it and said sincerely.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

With that, I let go of him and watched as Stefan picked him up and took him away. I stood from the floor and watched until they were out of sight. Then I saw Caroline staring at me with an annoyed look on her face. I glared at her and said.

"If you have something to say, just say it. If not, get the hell out of my sight."

I was still angry with her for ratting me out with Damon. What kind of a loyal friend did that to someone? I was trying to protect her and she simply turned her back on me like nothing. She stared at me and nearly yelled.

"Instead of helping me, since he nearly tore my throat out! You ran and helped him! What kind of a friend does that?"

That did it. The anger I had been trying really hard to control, instantly surfaced and I exploded. I got in her face and yelled.

"I want you to tell me what kind of friend stabs you in the back when you're trying to help her! I heard you when you told Damon that I had told you to leave him! The reason I told you that, was because I wanted to avoid precisely this! I told you that because I didn't want him to hurt you and I didn't want Stefan to hurt him! Both of you are my friends, and right now I just turned my back on Damon for you! But you're so stupid that you can't even see how much I've done for you! So, you know what? From now on, you're on your own! With friends like you, why in the hell do I need enemies? If you know what's good for you. You will stay the bloody hell away from me!"

I turned my back on her and stormed around the house towards my car. I instantly heard her running after me, yelling.

"Leslie, wait! I'm sorry! Leslie, please stop! Lets's talk this out!"

I ran faster towards my car and I noticed Elena leaning against it. I was pissed off as it was, and I didn't need a complaining Elena right now. I went directly to her and said.

"Keep Caroline away from me or I swear I'm gonna hit her."

"Why? What happened?"

"None of your freaking business! Just keep her away from me!"

She stared at me and something must've made her see I was serious. Since, she instantly nodded and ran up to meet Caroline. I pulled my keys out of my small pocket on the side of my dress and got in my car. I could hear Caroline crying and Elena saying, "she didn't mean it, Caroline. She's just mad. When she calms down I'm sure everything will be fine." I highly doubted things would be fine. I instantly backed out and drove out of there as fast as I could.

I drove aimlessly through the streets until I couldn't take it anymore. The guilt I was feeling inside was killing me. I stepped on the gas and drove as quickly as I could towards the Salvatore boarding house. When I arrived, I instantly got out and banged on the door. I heard footsteps approaching quickly and then the door swung open. A man I had never seen in my life was standing by the doorway. Had I gone to the wrong house? I looked around and no, this was the Salvatore home. So, I glared at him and said.

"Who the hell are you?"

He was taken aback by my rudeness and then he said.

"I'm Zack, Stefan and Damon's uncle."

I merely raised my eyebrows and said.

"Sure, why not? Now, where's Stefan?"

Stefan instantly appeared by his side and he said.

"Leslie? What are you doing here?"

I glared at him and I saw him cringe. Good, he should be afraid of me.

"Where is he?"

He sighed and said.

"Leslie, you shouldn't be here."

I clenched my hands into fists and replied dangerously calm.

"And you are not my damn father, to tell me where I should or shouldn't be."

He stared at me curiously and then finally he said.

"I won't let you let him out. He's a threat to all of us, Leslie. He..."

"And who the fuck do you think you are to say he's a threat!"

Stefan's eyes went wide and he stared at me with his mouth hanging open. I had never cussed him out. He was my big bro and I cared for him, but right now he was pissing me off. I glared at him and said.

"Tell me where he is or I will tear this house apart."

He stayed firmly by the door and didn't move. The guy that claimed to be his uncle merely gawked at me. I took a step forward and said.

"I'm not kidding, Stefan. I will kick your ass if you don't tell me where he is."

He stared at me for a couple of seconds then finally he sighed and said.

"He's downstairs in the basement."

I nodded and brushed right past him on my way inside. I made my way towards the staircase that led down to the basement and walked down. I could easily hear Stefan right behind me, his eyes glued on me like a hawk.

I approached a large steel door and looked inside. Damon was lying on the floor, without his ring and with a bunch of vervain around him. I wanted so badly to rip the door right off it's hinges and let him out, but I didn't. I took a deep breath and calmed myself instead. I turned away from him and walked over to the other wall and leaned my head against it. Stefan was still standing there staring at me and not saying a word. I took a deep breath and I said.

"Call my sister and tell her I'm staying the night. Tell her not to worry about me and that I'm fine. If she begins to complain, pass me the phone and I'll talk to her."

He stared at me and asked.

"You're staying?"

"Are you freaking deaf? Isn't that what I just said?"

I moved away from the wall and sat down near the door. I closed my eyes and when I didn't hear him leave. I turned to glare at him and said.

"What are you waiting for? Thanksgiving? Get out and go call Elena."

He stared at me as if waiting for something. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what he wanted. I took a deep breath and I said.

"I give you my word that I will not let him out."

Stefan knew very well that I always stayed true to my word. He nodded then dashed upstairs and I could hear him dialing Elena's number. I instantly got up and stared at Damon. _**This is for the best. This is for the best. This is for the best. **_No matter how many times I repeated that in my head. I knew it wasn't true. As I stared down at Damon I thought. _**If this is for the best. Then why the hell do I feel like a piece of crud?**_


	20. By Your Side

**Does anyone have any idea of what will happen between Leslie and Damon now? Will Leslie let him out? Will she even want to? Will Stefan stop her if she tries? Since this is my 20th chapter I decided to give everyone a special treat. The treat is based on the question... What happened to Leslie and Elena when their powers first surfaced? Please read and enjoy everyone. :)**

**P.S. I have this idea, but I'm not sure if you guys would like it. What would everyone think if I made Stefan slightly confused about his feelings towards Leslie. What if somehow, he began to think of her as something more than just a little sister? Damon would obviously not be pleased about that and he would show it in his own special way. If you think I should do that, but that I should wait to do it further in the story, tell me. If you simply think that's a terrible idea, please let me know. You won't hurt my feelings. Although, if you do give your opinion. Can you please give me the reason why you think that way? If I get a huge mixture of answers, I will base my decision on the **_**reasons**_** people give me. So, it would be nice if you guys gave me the **_**why**_**. :)**

Chapter 20

**(Leslie's POV)**

I awoke to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I lifted myself from my sleeping bag and looked up to see Stefan approaching me. I glared at him and said.

"Come near me and something precious of yours will be mercilessly torn off."

He instantly stopped mid-stride and said cautiously.

"Has he woken up yet?"

I merely stood up from the floor and said coldly.

"No, he hasn't. Now get out or I'll throw you out myself."

He sighed and said.

"Leslie, this is in everyone's best interest. He..."

"You know what, Stefan? Get the hell out of my face. I don't want to listen to you. I don't even want look at you, so just get the hell out."

He frowned at me then he said.

"Since when did you start caring so much for Damon?"

Was it just me or did I just hear a hint of jealousy in his voice? I shook my head and closed my eyes briefly. Maybe lack of sunlight did affect your senses. I glared at him and said.

"When I realized that Damon does all the things he does because he's been hurt. There's a saying that says," **the hurt... hurt."** Translation... the ones that hurt others are the ones that have been hurt. Over these past three days, I realized that saying is true. Just in case you didn't know, I'm a great example of that saying. I've been hurt before and that's why I am the way I am. Damon's heart was shattered and he acts out because he doesn't know how to deal with it. I know very well that he doesn't trust you or anyone, for that matter. He's lonely, Stefan. He acts like he doesn't care or that it doesn't bother him, but I know that's all a show. You're his brother and yet you don't want to see it. You can't see pass his mistakes. So instead of trying to help him, you judge him. I would never do to Elena, what you're doing to Damon. I thought Damon was the bad brother, but now... I'm beginning to have my doubts."

Stefan opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off and I said.

"No matter what, family is family. Do you think Elena has always been the perfect little angel she is right now? If you think that, then you're the biggest moron on this freaking planet. She... well, **we**... have both made mistakes in our life. Some... were much worse than others, but we always moved on from them. So, no matter what horrible things you tell me Damon has done. I won't change my stance or belief. If your brother needs help, you help him. If he pushes you away, you don't give up. You only try harder."

He shook his head and said.

"You and Elena are different. Neither of you have ever killed anyone. Damon..."

"You don't know that."

He blinked and stared at me confused. Then finally he said.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled slightly and replied.

"I mean... I have killed before. Not a human, but I have killed."

Then suddenly I heard Damon stir from inside the cell and say.

"I'm not surprised."

Stefan suddenly turned around and looked inside. I instantly moved and shoved him out of the way. Damon looked worse then he had the previous day. I merely smiled at him and said.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. How are you doing?"

He looked up at me and said with a weak smile.

"I've been better."

I sighed and fought the urge to rip the door open. When I looked back at him. I noticed he was staring at his hand that no longer had his ring on it. Man, he looked pissed... Suddenly, he looked up at me and said.

"Where's my ring?"

I shook my head and replied.

"I don't know."

He frowned, then Stefan moved beside me and said.

"You won't be needing it anymore."

I sent him a murderous death glare and he instantly moved away from me. If he knew what was good for him. He would be very wise to stay the hell away from me, right now. I glared at him and said.

"What the hell are you talking about Stefan?"

Stefan didn't reply and then Damon said with a cough.

"You know what will happen if I don't feed."

As he said this, his eyes were locked with mine. I blinked and asked.

"What will happen?"

Stefan looked at me and said.

"He will grow weaker and weaker. Eventually, he won't be able to move or speak. In a week, his skin will desiccate and he'll mummify. A living corpse, unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

I froze in my place and felt the blood rush to my head. I instantly held on to the door for support. The only thought going through my mind at that moment, was... _**Don't hit him. Don't hit him. He's Elena's boyfriend and your new big bro. Don't hit him. **_I closed my eyes and focused on staying in control.

Stefan was practically going to kill him. I couldn't let him do that to Damon. I had to think of something to do. I had given my word that I wouldn't release him. So no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't let him out. Why did I always get myself involved in these situations?

Still... Stefan had no right over Damon's life. It wasn't up to him to decide if Damon should live or die. Who the hell did he think he was? Besides, Damon was his brother. You don't do that to family. If they're messed up you help them, not kill them. I tightened my hands into tight fists and attempted to hold back my anger. Then I heard Stefan saying.

"Leslie, what wrong? Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and glared at him. Then I nearly yelled.

"So, you're just going to leave him locked up in here forever?"

Stefan merely sighed and replied.

"No, I've injected him with enough vervain to keep him weak. Once his circulation stops, I'll move him to the family crypt and then in 50 years we will reevaluate."

Damon chuckled and replied.

"I'm stronger than you think."

Stefan looked back at him and said.

"You always have been, but you're not stronger than vervain and we both know it. I'm sorry, it didn't have to be this way."

What I was feeling was a mixture of rage, disbelief, sadness, and a huge load of guilt. I felt guilty because I could have saved Damon from Stefan. I shouldn't have let Stefan take him when he was hurt. Damon was my friend also. He deserved better than this.

Damon had won my friendship just as much as Stefan had. Hell, Damon had tried harder than anyone to be my friend. He had put up with all of my sarcastic remarks and threats to kill him. He had even been able to take the prank I had pulled on him. Damon was also the only person that was remotely close to having my similar personality in this town. He knew how to be sarcastic and funny even in the most inappropriate moments, just like me. If I really thought about it, Damon wasn't such a bad friend to hang out with. He didn't deserve my abandonment, right now. I owed it to him to be here. Therefore, I instantly turned to look at Stefan and I said angrily.

"Piss off, Stefan. "

He quickly turned to look at me and he said.

"Leslie, I..."

"What are you? Freaking deaf? I told you piss off. Get the hell out of my sight. I don't want to see you."

He stayed still by the door and didn't move. My nostrils flared in anger and I moved away from the door. I instantly began looking around for what I needed. Stefan merely stared at me and asked.

"What are you looking for?"

I laughed and said sarcastically.

"A stake, or at least a wooden chair I can brake."

He frowned and said.

"For what?"

"So, I can stake you and then drag you out of here myself. I'm not really in the mood for a fight. Therefore, I think killing you will be much easier. I'm sure Elena will be pissed, but she will forgive me in a couple of weeks or so."

I could hear Damon laughing somewhere inside the cell. I smiled, then I looked at Stefan and said.

"Again... it's your choice. You can get the hell out or I send you to hell. So pick, or I'll pick for you."

Stefan stared at me for a while and then finally said.

"Bye Leslie, I'll see you later."

I merely ignored him and replied, once he was gone.

"Good riddance."

Damon merely chuckled and said.

"Well, well, well, what happened to him being your big bro and all that good stuff?"

I looked inside the cell and said with a shrug.

"Siblings disagree every once in a while."

He looked up at me and smirked. I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"You should rest, Damon. You need to keep your strength until I can find a way to get you out of here."

He looked at me and said arrogantly.

"Have you tried sliding the lock to the side and opening the door?"

As he said this, he had a huge grin on his face. I sighed and said.

"I can't do that. I gave him my word that I wouldn't let you out."

"So?"

I stared directly at him and said quietly.

"I was raised believing that once you give your word, you can't go back. To me, giving my word is much more significant than writing it on a piece of paper. I believe in honoring the things I claim that I will, or will not do. I was raised to believe in honor and loyalty. That's why right now, I feel like the worst piece of..."

"Leslie!"

I took a deep breath and said.

"Yeah?"

He smiled at me and said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out."

I gave him a smile in return and said with determination.

"You bet your vampire ass we will. I already have a couple of good ideas. I just have to..."

Then I slowly put my hand over my mouth and yawned. I was slightly tired today, since last night I hadn't slept all that well. I had been up all night checking up on him. I had actually thought that the vervain had killed him. So, I stayed up all night checking on him, making sure he was still breathing. I also talked to my dad, who was beyond pissed to get home and not find me there. I had simply said, "I'm staying at the Salvatore's," and he had instantly calmed down and said, "okay, have fun." With that he hung up on me and left me staring blankly at the phone. What was his deal? He could be so weird sometimes. I had simply brushed it off and kept checking on Damon.

Damon easily noticed that I was tired, so he said.

"You're telling me to rest? Have you seen yourself? You're like a sexy, talking scarecrow."

I stared at him in disbelief and said.

"Yeah well, at least I'm sexy. You, on the other hand, just look like a talking scarecrow."

He smirked and replied.

"I hate to break it to you kitten, but I look good even half dead."

I snorted quietly and said.

"Sure, whatever. Wait, did you just call me kitten?"

He smirked and said.

"Indeed, I did."

I tilted my head to the side and said.

"Why?"

He smiled widely and replied.

"You can be kind when you want to be, but when someone slips up even **once** your claws come out."

I stared at him and then finally I smiled and said.

"You're right, that is me. I'm nice to people, but if they annoy me or piss me off. I snap, and usually someone gets hit."

He smirked at me and said.

"See, I don't just pay attention to my good looks. I pay to attention to you as well."

I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Just me?"

He grinned and nodded slightly. I pretended to shudder and replied.

"Well that's kinda creepy, if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you. I was simply telling you."

I rolled my eyes at him and said.

"Smart ass."

His eyes lit up in amusement and he said with a grin.

"Oh yes, and that has received some of my undivided attention as well."

I stared at him with my mouth open and said.

"You little... freaking, perverted creeper!"

"Perverted creeper? That's a new one."

"Ugh! You're impossible."

"It's irresistible, not impossible. **Irresistible**."

I was about to reply when another yawn escaped me. He smirked and said.

"Get some rest. You need it."

I shook my head and replied.

"Nah, I'm cool."

He smirked and said.

"Well at least go lay down, so I can think."

I frowned and said.

"I'm not keeping you from thinking. I mean, unless you have to have absolute silence and solitude to have a thought. If that's the case, then my bad."

He grinned and said.

"No, that's not it. It's just that the view is very distracting."

"What view?"

His eyes left mine and he looked down at my chest.

During one of my failed attempts to sleep last night. My shirt had caught on to some sort of rock or something and had slightly ripped open. I had completely forgotten about it... until now. I instantly put my hands over my chest and covered myself up. I glared at Damon and said.

"Perv."

He grinned wickedly and replied.

"It's not my fault you enjoy teasing me."

With that, I moved away from the door and sat down near the wall opposite from the cell. I sat back down on my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. Instead of sleeping, thoughts and memories began invading my mind. The first thought I had was that Damon was simply misunderstood, just like me.

Most people that met me instantly thought of me as a sarcastic, uncaring bitch. None of them knew everything I had been through. None of them knew that I had practically raised Elena for the past seven years.

Our dad was never around for us. He took us away from our mother only so we could train and unleash our nocturnal side. When he was around, he tried to make up for everything by offering to play with us or give us whatever we wanted. Once, he had told me to ask him for whatever I wanted, and I would get it. At that time, I was about thirteen years old. The thing that I asked from him was, for him to leave me alone and get out of my room.

I knew I had hurt his feelings, but I was so hurt that I didn't care. Elena and I had no one, he always left and we only got to see our mother during holidays. Sometimes not even then. If we were, "unstable" then we weren't allowed to see her. "Unstable" meant that we still didn't have complete control of our powers or if we were emotionally distraught. According to our dad, if we didn't have control we might end up hurting somebody. Therefore, we were not allowed to be near anyone. So, we would call our mother and apologize.

I always hated doing that because it pained me to hear her voice and not be able to hug her. To not be able to cry on her shoulder and tell her how much I missed her, how much I loved her, and how much I missed home. Elena and I had been taken two weeks before our tenth birthday. By the time I turned ten, I had no more tears to shed. I matured quickly and helped Elena get through everything.

At least I was there to keep Elena from crumbling down, but who was there for me? No one, I was alone and I dealt with it by being as tough as I could be. I dealt with it by protecting my heart. Also by learning how to switch off my humanity and letting the nocturnal part of me take over, when it was necessary. That was why I could see horrible things and act as if it were nothing. Then later on, whatever I saw wouldn't even cross my mind or affect me. Elena always hated when I did that. She hated that I would become and unaffected and unemotional person. She would scold me and I would merely tell her to leave me alone.

I helped Elena get through things in a lot of ways. I was there when she had horrible nightmares. I was the one to read her bed time stories before bed. I was the one that would wipe the blood from her arms or legs after our training. I was the one that would hold her when she cried for our mother or our family. I was the one that would shock the living hell out of anyone that dared hurt her.

Although, one of the worst pains Elena and I endured was when our powers first surfaced. It was the worst feeling that I wish upon no one. That day, will be engraved in my mind until the day I die.

At exactly, eleven-fifty at night I was taken out of my bedroom and taken downstairs into the basement. I wasn't even given the chance to change or anything. My dad and Danny were already there and when they saw me they merely looked the other way. The female that had me simply held me tightly in her arms. She kept telling me that everything would be okay and not to worry. I turned away from her and called out to my dad. I remember saying, "daddy what's happening? Daddy, where is she taking me?" He didn't even give me a side glance when I called to him.

Then I remember seeing, _**'the door' **_for the first time. She approached _**'the door' **_and opened it slowly. Then she set me down and took a step back. I remember looking inside and seeing that the room was white and had absolutely nothing inside. White walls, white floors, everything was pure white. It seemed pretty creepy to me and I knew that I sure didn't want to be in there by myself.

After that, she kneeled down and said, "go inside, dear." She was very pretty, with chestnut colored hair and stormy grey eyes. I remember shaking my head and saying, "no, it's scary." She smiled and said, "you're going to let your sister go in there by herself, then?" At that, I instantly shook my head and stepped inside the room. My thoughts were... _**Elena is not going to be in here by herself, she will cry. I promised mother I would take care of her. **_

As soon as I stepped into the room, the door was slammed and locked behind me. That's when the white room, became the room of doom. The white and light disappeared and was replaced by impenetrable darkness. I became terrified and turned to bang on the door. I screamed and began crying. I was hitting the door with all my might, but to no avail. That's when I started pleading and begging. I was crying and screaming, hoping my dad would hear me. I cried and yelled, "Daddy, help me! I'm scared, please let me out! I promise to behave! Please let me out! Daddy!" I was sobbing, begging him to help me, but he never came. I simply continued crying and then I decided to call for Danny. "Danny, can you hear me? Danny, let me out! Please, I'm scared, help me! Call my daddy, Danny! Tell him to help me!" Again, I never received an answer.

Suddenly everything changed, at first it was almost like a low buzzing I was hearing. Then the volume slowly increased every second. It kept getting louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore. I covered my ears and tried to tune it out. Then suddenly, everything went completely quiet. Thinking that everything was over and done with. I instantly went back to hitting the door. Before I could actually knock, I heard my dad's voice say somewhere in my mind. _**Move to the center of the room, Leslie. **_I remember looking up and saying, "Daddy? Where are you? Help me, please! I don't want to be here, Daddy! Please, I'm scared!" _**Do as I say, and it will all be over soon. **_I decided to obey him and do as he said. I moved deeper into the darkness of the room and said, "okay, can I go back to bed, now?" No response. "Daddy?"

That's when it happened. A powerful and mind blowing pain erupted inside my head. It felt like someone was hitting me as hard as they could with a huge iron hammer directly inside my brain. I screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor. I held my head between my hands and screamed loudly. The pain only seemed to increase. Then it instantly began to spread from my head towards other parts of my body. I felt like I had a thousand needles inside and was bathing in hot molten lava. Every single part of my body was on fire. I was kneeling on the floor holding my head trying to hold back the screams, but I couldn't. Then my eyes suddenly began to burn almost like someone had poured loads of acid on them. I instantly began rubbing my eyes trying to make the pain go away. Instead of helping, I only made the pain much worse. The inside of my ears kept banging, threatening to explode at any moment. I simply covered my ears and continued screaming. By then, I could no longer withstand all the pain I was enduring. I collapsed completely on the floor and began rolling and screaming my lungs out. I was crying and my body was shaking violently. I could feel the palms of my hands dripping with liquid. When I briefly managed to find the strength to open my eyes. I saw that what I initially thought was sweat, was in reality blood. Apparently, I had clenched my hands into fists a little too tightly. So, that had caused me to puncture my skin and start bleeding.

Then the worst pain of all came. I felt a bright and terrible fire suddenly begin burning my skin much more painfully. Although, as soon as it began it was instantly gone. That's when the heart breaking scream of my little sister echoed through the walls. My eyes flashed open just long enough to see Elena hold her head between her hands and fall to the floor with a terrible scream. Her screams filled the entire room and bounced aimlessly off the walls. I could hear her petrified and painful screams only getting louder and louder. Then she started talking or rather screaming out. "Daddy, help me! Please, make it stop! It hurts! Daddy, please let me out! It hurts, please!" Again, no response whatsoever. Then what literally ripped my heart out was when she called to me. "Leslie! Help me! Leslie, you promised! Please, make it go away! Make it stop! Leslie!" That only made me cry even more. Even after I had promised our mother I would always care for her. I was so weak and useless that I couldn't even find the strength to help my sister.

Then the most horrifying thing I had seen in my life occurred. Elena was on the floor still screaming and then suddenly it stopped. She was panting for breath trying to relax. Suddenly she turned towards me and stared at me in horror. She screamed so loud anyone would have thought she was being murdered. "Leslie!" She looked like she wanted to come towards me. When suddenly, her entire body was engulfed in flames. I stared at her in horror until I finally saw that she was literally burning. Her entire body, her hair, every part of her body was ablaze.

I instantly snapped right out of my thoughts and screamed out Elena's name. I was sweating and my hands were clutched tightly into fists. I noticed I was panting and attempting to breath normally. Then I heard Damon suddenly calling my name.

"Leslie, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

I closed my eyes and replied semi-calmly.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just... had a bad dream."

"About?"

I couldn't tell Damon the truth, so I smiled slightly and said dramatically.

"It was about this eternal stud that kept stalking me and wouldn't leave me alone. Pretty creepy, I've never been so terrified in all my life."

I heard him laugh and then he said.

"Then why did you say Elena's name? Don't lie to me, Leslie. What were you dreaming about?"

I closed my eyes and stood up. I looked at him through the window and said.

"It was nothing, really. I guess I'm just worried about her. I haven't seen her for the past four days."

He blinked and stared at me in shock. Then he said.

"You've been here for four days? Why?"

I looked directly at him and said.

"Because it's the least I can do for you. What kind of a friend would I be if I simply left you alone in a time like this? Stefan made me give him my word that I wouldn't let you out. If it weren't for that, I swear I would have let you out the second he left."

Then I smiled and said.

"I am also officially volunteering to be your source of amusement until I can get you the hell out of here. So, whether you like it or not. You're stuck with me, Mister Eternal Stud."

I laughed at him and he merely stared at me, not saying anything. The look he was giving me made me slightly uncomfortable, so I said sarcastically.

"So, what do you want to do today? Oh, I know, let's talk about our feelings and express our emotions. That always helps relieve the soul."

He gave me this look of disbelief and I just busted out laughing. I stared at him and said.

"That's what Elena would say in a situation like this. Since, I'm not Elena. Let's do something fun."

Damon stared at me and then finally smirked and said.

"Go to her."

I blinked and said.

"What?"

"It's pretty obvious that you miss her. You're worried about her, so go see her."

"Damon, I can't just..."

"I'm obviously not going anywhere, so go out and get some Vitamin D. I'm sure she misses you to."

I stared at him in disbelief. I had thought that Damon didn't understand anything about family, but I was glad to be proven wrong. Damon had actually been able to see how much Elena and I cared for each other and he hadn't even known us that long. He had been able to realize and see that we had a very strong and unbreakable bond. I simply smiled and said.

"Are you sure?"

He smiled in return and said.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I sighed and said.

"Alright, I'm going to go see what's up and take a shower. Then I'm going to come straight back, alright?"

He nodded in agreement and gave me a small smile. I simply smiled back and said.

"I won't be long, so please try not do something stupid that will make Stefan actually kill you. When I get back I promise, I... well, you will be free. Just be patient, okay?"

Again he nodded and agreed. Then I narrowed my eyes and said.

"Why do I have a feeling that you won't do what I'm telling you."

He smirked and said innocently.

"I have no clue."

I sighed and said.

"If you do try something. Try not to get yourself killed in the process."

He nodded and said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I merely smiled and shook my head at him then I said.

"Oh Damon, what the hell am I going to do with you?"

He smirked at me and replied smugly.

"Love me, hug me, kiss me."

I shook my head and replied.

"I'll see you later Damon."

I moved way from the door and then walked quickly up the stairs. As I was walking past the kitchen I heard Stefan say.

"You're leaving?"

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically.

"Naw, I just came up to look at your handsome face."

He frowned and said.

"Leslie, what's wrong? You've never been this, this..."

"Bitchy?"

He instantly shook his head and said.

"No, not that. The day we met, you were distant, but you were kind to me. Then when I started dating Elena, your kindness and fondness of me seemed to increase. Now... now, you're different. You seem to have become more distant since that first day. What's wrong?"

I moved towards him and said.

"You want to know what's wrong? What's wrong, is that I can't stand people that think they have a say over someone's life. Who the hell do you think you are to decide if Damon should live or die? I also can't stand people that physically put their hands on their brother or sister. What are you? Freaking stupid? No matter what has happened in the past, you never hurt family. I went through a lot of crap with my dad, but the one thing I did learn with him was loyalty and the value of family. That's why I can't even stand to look at you, right now."

With that I turned my back on him and as I walked out the door, I said.

"If it were Damon doing this to you, I would have told him the same thing. Not only that, but I would have tried to help you and I would've been there by your side as well."

With that I walked outside and left him there to think about that. I pulled my phone out and texted Elena and asked her where she was.

**Heyyy, whereee r yhue?**

I got inside my car and waited for her reply. She instantly texted back and said.

**Where am I! Where am I! Where are you! I've been texting you for the past four days and you never texted back! **

I smirked and replied.

**Moszttt ppl wuld tackqe dat s a hinnttt.**

I knew she probably wouldn't like that answer, but I had been bored for the past three days. I had told Stefan off so many times that after a while, it simply got boring. She instantly replied.

**Ha. Where have you been? Stefan only called me to tell me that you said you were ok. After that he never called me back. What's going on? **

I smiled and turned on the engine of my car. Then I texted back and said.

**Damons bveen siqck. I stayeed 2 helpp Stefann wattchh hym.**

She instantly replied.

**Damon's sick? Is he okay?**

Elena always worried about people. She was always very humanitarian and kind to people. Especially people that were close to us. I smiled and replied.

**Yheahh, hell beh betterr by 2morrow.**

As I said this, I knew it was true. Something told me that Damon wouldn't be in that cell for long. If he was patient, then I would help him break out in no time. If he wasn't, then I was sure he would be out by his own means. We had totally gotten off topic, though. So, I instantly texted her and said.

**Wherree r yhue?**

She immediately texted and said.

**I'm at school. You've missed a lot of days Leslie, but I have your homework for you.**

I smirked and replied.

**Itz not liqcke im actuallyyy ghunna doh it, bhut thankxxs ahnywayyy. Soh, ill c yhue dere in 30 min kay.**

She merely texted back.

**Okay, is Stefan coming to?**

I frowned at the sight of Stefan's name and simply replied.

**Idk, bye.**

With that, I exited out of the conversation and then drove directly towards home. I was in desperate need of more appropriate clothing and a bath.

**(Elena's POV)**

As I was standing near the front of the school talking to Bonnie, I noticed Stefan making his way towards us. I sighed and waited for him to approach. It must be very sad to have to take care of your sick sibling. I had never had to take care of Leslie, but she sure had to take care of me a lot of times. She never complained, but I'm sure it drained her. As soon as Stefan approached, he gave me an apologetic smile and said.

"Hey."

With that, Bonnie quickly replied.

"Hey, you know I gotta go be somewhere right now."

Then she instantly turned around and disappeared, leaving us alone to talk. Stefan kept his same smile and said.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you."

I smiled at him and then carefully wrapped my arms around him. Then I looked up at him and said.

"I'm so sorry about Damon, Stefan."

He seemed to completely freeze in my embrace. I panicked and said.

"Don't worry about him Stefan. With Leslie there, I'm sure Damon will be better in no time. She called and told me that you've been taking care of him because he's sick. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get better soon."

He looked at me and said.

"Leslie told you Damon's sick?"

"Yeah, she texted me and told me she was helping you take care of him."

He stared at me for a while and then finally smiled and said.

"Yes, I was taking care of him, but not anymore."

Oh my god! Had Damon died? Poor Stefan! Before I could ask him anything, Stefan smiled at me and said.

"He was transferred to a hospital out of state yesterday."

I sighed in relief and replied.

"I'm sorry, that must've been very hard for you."

His smile disappeared and he said.

"You have no idea."

I simply held him tighter and said.

"If that were Leslie, I don't know what I'd do. I'm so sorry Stefan. I'm here for you."

He sighed and said.

"I promise to give you the details later, okay?"

I let go of him and said.

"Okay. When and where?"

He gave me a small smile and said.

"How about today after school, at the Grill?"

I smiled and nodded in agreement. He smiled in return and asked.

"You aren't mad at me?"

I frowned. Why would I be mad? I would abandon anyone for my sister, even him. I understood that when family needed you. You should always be there for them. I stared at him and said.

"Why would I be mad? Your brother needed you. I completely understand. If that were Leslie, I would do the same thing to you."

He stared at me and said.

"You and Leslie are very big about family, right? Both of you seem to really value the meaning of family and sibling relationships."

I smiled and replied.

"Of course, we were raised believing that you should always value your family and have honor about the things you say. We grew up always sticking up for each other and being careful with the things we promised or gave our word to."

I began walking towards the building and I continued by saying.

"Leslie is very big about siblings and family. She hates it when family members fight or argue, especially if they're siblings. She is also a very honorable person. If she says she'll do something, she'll do it."

I stopped near the entrance and I saw Caroline walk up to us. She looked at Stefan and said, no, demanded.

"Stefan, where's Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do."

Stefan merely replied.

"He's gone, Caroline."

She seemed upset by that. Did she want an apology that badly? Also, why did Damon have to apologize? Was it because he had left her at the party by herself? Or was it because she was jealous that Leslie was taking care of him? Did she even know he was sick? I highly doubted it. She frowned and replied.

"When's he coming back?"

Yeah, she had no clue he was sick. Stefan sighed and replied.

"He's not coming back, Caroline."

I held his hand and squeezed it tightly, trying to reassure him that Damon would be okay. Then suddenly I heard a too familiar and tired voice say.

"Who's not coming back?"

Stefan froze and then turned around to stare at Leslie. I noticed how Caroline instantly disappeared when she heard her. Caroline was afraid that Leslie was still mad at her and would end up hitting her. I didn't know what went on between them because she wouldn't say. All she said was that there was a HUGE misunderstanding and she wanted Leslie to hear her out. So, she told me she would give her some space until she was better. By the look Leslie gave her. My best guess was that she was still mad.

I merely let go of Stefan and ran into her arms. She wrapped her arms around me and said.

"Hey, little sis. How you been?"

I simply tightened my arms around her and replied.

"I've been great, but you don't look so good."

She released me, then shrugged and said.

"I have insomnia, remember?"

That was right. Ever since we moved in with our father Leslie had developed insomnia. I blamed it on the nightmares and the training, but I wasn't so sure. Leslie had simply brushed it off and ended up getting used to it. I told her over and over to go to the doctor, but she refused. Why did she always have to be so stubborn? Leslie took me out of my thoughts when she said.

"Who's not coming back Stefan?"

Stefan stared at her and said cautiously.

"Damon. Damon's not coming back."

She stared directly at him and replied.

"How much you wanna bet he is?"

Stefan froze and didn't reply. Leslie merely smiled at him and said challengingly.

"Come on, how much are you willing to lose?"

I smiled and said to Stefan.

"Just a heads up, she's never lost a bet."

Leslie smiled at me and said.

"That's right. Never have and never will. So, what do you say Stefan? Wanna make a bet?"

Stefan stared at her and said slowly.

"No, I don't."

She smirked at him and replied.

"I didn't think so."


	21. It Wasn't His Fault

**I know that Chapter 20 must've been very... surprising? intense? confusing? I'm not sure what everyone is thinking or feeling. Although, in order to clear some things up I want everyone to know that what Leslie and Elena went through was their **_**change. **_**It was when their powers first surfaced and began to appear. Since, they're half human their transition was much more intense and painful for them. Their bodies and minds weren't strong enough to withhold all the pain. I hope that cleared some of your questions up. If not, let me know and I will try to answer them in the next chapter. Enjoy chapter 21 everyone. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its original characters. Wish I did.**

Chapter 21

**(Leslie's POV)**

Ha, the look on Stefan's face had been absolutely priceless. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw Damon up and runn..., biting. He would totally have a stroke. I had a huge smile on my face as I drove up the drive to the boarding house.

On my way back, I had found some random girl and influenced her to come over and open the door for Damon. She was simply sitting quietly beside me, not uttering a word. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her name was... Jessica? Jade? Something like that, I really didn't know what her name was. She was merely sitting comfortably in the passenger seat playing with the GPS quietly. I really didn't mind her doing that though. If she broke it, I could easily get a new one.

Now all I had to do, was get what's his face out of the house, so she could open the door. That guy really seemed to hate Damon a lot. Oh well, not my problem. If he wouldn't fall for my trick then I would just influence him. Vervain didn't protect people from me or Elena. Those were the benefits of being a star child. We could do whatever we wanted and get away with it like nothing.

Technically, I wasn't going back on my word in any way. I had given my word that **I** wouldn't let Damon out. I never said I wouldn't try to get him out. If you really thought about it, there was a HUGE difference.

I stopped the car and said looking at the girl directly in the eyes.

"You will not leave this car. You will wait until I come and get you."

Her eyes glazed over and she repeated.

"I will not leave this car. I will wait until you come and get me."

I smiled and then got out and walked straight inside the house. I was about to go give Damon the good news. When suddenly, I heard someone talking. I stayed in the living room and listened intently. That's when I realized it was Zack and he was talking to Damon. I distinctly heard him say with a hint of anger.

"We're not family Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, and loving family because of you."

Dang, that was pretty messed up. No wonder Zack hated Damon. Damon was such a threat that Zack feared that if he had family, Damon would hurt them. It was sad, but very smart on his part. Something told me that if Zack **did** have a family, they wouldn't be alive right now.

Damon was one messed up vamp, but he was still my friend. I was no one to judge him. I was glad I had given him a chance though. He was funny like me, and didn't take everything so seriously. What kind of person was nearly dying and still making smart remarks? Damon Salvatore, of course.

Then I heard Damon chuckle and say.

"I don't think I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

I heard Zack simply reply.

"You know I can't do that."

I smiled and thought to myself. Neither can I, but I'm not giving up. At least I'm trying to help him, even though I shouldn't. Then I heard Damon say.

"You succeeded Zack. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit either."

You won't shut down, Damon. I won't allow it. I'm gonna get you out, even if I have to shock the living hell out of someone. With that, I moved and began to slowly make my way towards the stairs. As I approached them, I heard Zack say.

"That's the thing, you don't just visit Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house. That you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live."

Damon laughed weakly and said.

"Well, someone had to mow the lawn."

I slowly walked down the steps while smiling and shaking my head. Damon was such an idiot. He **would** say something like that. As I reached the bottom and began to approach Zack, I heard him say.

"I came to say goodbye, Damon."

Suddenly, faster than I could say two. I saw Damon move and grab Zack by the neck and slam him against the door. Then I heard Damon snarl.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door Zack."

I instantly moved and grabbed Damon's hand. I tried prying him off of Zack, but I couldn't. A pissed off Damon was a strong Damon. Then I began to yell at him.

"Damon! Stop it! You're hurting him! Stop!"

Then I have no idea how, but the stupid door opened! How the hell had that happened? I had to get Zack out of here fast!

Suddenly, Stefan appeared and squeezed Damon's hand way too tightly and shoved him away. The thing was that Damon hadn't been lying, he was strong. He was a **really **strong vampire because instead of falling to the floor. He only seemed to get more pissed.

He quickly and forcefully pushed the door open. Then he stuck his hand out and instantly pulled me inside with him. As soon as we were inside, he moved and shoved me against the wall opposite from the door. He was still holding on to me tightly, not letting go for a second. Then he put his hand around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. The look on his face said it all. He was downright **pissed**. Stefan stared at me in horror and then said angrily.

"Let her go, Damon."

Damon merely smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt a cold chill run down my spine. What the hell was he going to do? Was he going to kill me? Or was he simply going to drink from me? What was his deal? I had done nothing other than be by his side and try to help him! I had tried to redeem myself by trying to be a good friend, but he didn't seem to care. I had tried to do the right thing by trying to help him and he didn't even acknowledge it. How could Damon do this to me?

I saw how Stefan opened the door and attempted to step inside. Damon smirked at him and said tauntingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

To prove his point, he moved my hair away from my neck and leaned close to me. I simply sighed and said.

"It's cool Stefan. I guess I'll just stay here. Call Elena and tell her that I won't be able to make it to the car wash thing tomorrow."

Stefan frowned and replied.

"You're not going to stay in here with him."

I rolled my eyes and said.

"In case you haven't noticed. I have a pissed off, thirsty vampire holding on to me. I don't think pissing him off even more would be such a smart idea."

Damon simply pressed me closer to him trying to prove that I was right. This was getting boring, so I turned to look at Damon and I said.

"If you want to bite me, go for it."

I simply shrugged and said.

"It's your decision though. Do whatever you want, I really don't care."

He stared at me curiously and said.

"You're not afraid that I might kill you?"

I smiled slightly and said.

"I'm not afraid of death, Damon. Dying is a normal part of life. Why would I fear the unavoidable? If you want to kill me. What can I do about it?"

He stared at me for a second then finally said.

"Leave."

I frowned and said.

"What?"

He released me and pushed me towards the door. Then he stared into my eyes and said.

"Get out, I don't want you here."

I stared at him disbelievingly and said.

"No, I told you that I would..."

"You're free. You don't have to stick to what you told me. Just leave."

I shook my head and said.

"No, it doesn't work that way. I told you that I would help you and I'm not leaving until..."

Everything happened so fast that I was barely even able to catch it. One second I was moving towards Damon and then the next. His face was completely vamped out and he was lunging at me. I saw Stefan move and slam him against the wall. Then he grabbed me and pulled me out of the cell quickly. When I was finally able to process everything. I saw Stefan standing outside the door and saying to Damon.

"Keep it up Damon. The more energy you exert, the faster you'll go."

Then he turned to me and said.

"Leslie, are you okay?"

I blinked and said.

"Why? What did I do?"

He stared at me confused and said.

"What do you mean?"

I ignored him and moved towards the window. I looked at Damon and said.

"Why, Damon? I was trying to be a good friend to you. Why would you attack me? Why are you acting like this?"

He looked up at me and said coldly.

"I told you I don't want you here. Get out!"

How could he be acting like this? I had slept on the freaking cold floor for four days watching over him. I had been by his side and stayed up long nights watching him. I had stood up for him every time Stefan tried to tell me bad stuff about him. I had nearly destroyed my friendship with Stefan for him. I had missed school and missed time with Elena for him. I hadn't insulted him, threatened him, told him off, or anything. I had actually tried being a nice and loyal friend to him. All of that, and this is what I get? I get yelled at and told to leave like some stray cat. That did it, I snapped. I glared right back at him and said.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm leaving. You can go fuck yourself. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

He merely looked at me and said casually.

"Fine by me."

"Screw you, Damon."

With that, I turned around and stormed up the stairs furiously. I heard Stefan coming after me saying.

"Leslie, wait!"

I didn't stop. I was simply too angry and I didn't want to take it out on him. So, I merely yelled back.

"Stay the hell away from me Stefan!"

I practically ran out of the house and got quickly into my car. The girl Jessica, Jade, whatever; merely looked at me and said.

"Can I go open the door now?"

I glared at her furiously and said.

"Shut your mouth."

So, she did and she didn't speak during the entire ride back to the park. Since that's where I had found her. I took her back and made her forget everything. As soon as I was sure she had absolutely no memory of anything and that she was safe. I left, and drove straight home.

When I arrived I saw my dad pouring himself a glass of whiskey and humming to himself. It sounded like he was humming some Ke$ha song. He **would**, he could be so immature at times. When he saw me he smiled and said.

"How was the slumber party?"

I glared at him and said.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh come on, you know that's not gonna happen. Just tell me what happened."

I gave him a murderous death glare and said coldly.

"I dreamt of what happened to Elena and I when we turned ten."

I instantly saw his face twist in pain. Yeah he should feel guilty, he deserved it. It was all his fault anyways. If he thought that he was going to annoy me then I was going to break him. I merely continued to glare at him and said.

"You remember, don't you?"

He merely stared at me and didn't reply.

"Maybe this will ring a bell... Daddy, help me! I'm scared, please let me out!"

He set the glass down and said with his eyes closed.

"Stop."

I merely stared at him and said.

"Why? Give me one good reason."

He stared directly at me and replied.

"Because, you know very well that I love you. That I had no control over what happened to you and Elena. If it were up to me, I would have never allowed that to happen. I would..."

"That's a load of bull. You could have done something, but you simply didn't want to."

He shook his head and said.

"No, that's not true. I had no control over what would happen to you two. All I knew was that due to the human part of you. You would both suffer during your transition. I placed you in that dark room in order to ease the pain. Believe me, you wouldn't have survived if you had transitioned under any type of light."

I stared at him disbelievingly and said.

"You're lying."

He shrugged and said.

"Believe what you want, Leslie. I saved your life by placing you in there."

"Saved my life? You saved my life? I was in a damn coma for an entire month!"

He nodded slightly and replied.

"Indeed, you were. You were much stronger than I thought. Believe me when I say, that I was impressed. I had actually estimated that you would awake in three to six months."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Whoopee! I impressed my loving and caring daddy! Yay, for me!"

He merely shook his head and said.

"You forgave me and yet you always hold it against me. I've apologized in so many ways that at this point, I don't know what to do anymore. What can I do to make you realize how much I truly care for you and Elena?"

I stared at him and replied.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing. We both know that my hard feelings towards you didn't start that day. I called you daddy because Elena did, and I just followed her example. Now... you should feel lucky I even call you dad. You gained my respect... in a way, but my unconditional love is something you still have to win."

He stared at me and said.

"So, if someone tried to destroy me right now. You would just let me die? You wouldn't do anything?"

I instantly shook my head and said.

"I endured a lot while living with you and I have to say that the majority of the time, was very unpleasant. Although, there were those times when I actually enjoyed being with you. You showed me the value of family. You showed me how to value Elena, you, and my mother. You taught me how no matter what, family is family and you should always care for them. You not only said it, but you showed it as well. You showed it in so many ways that I ended up believing you and to this day I still do. So, to answer your question... I would rip them apart before they even got anywhere near you."

He smiled and said.

"I'm glad you payed attention and that what I said actually stuck with you. I now I've never said this before, but... I'm very proud of you Leslie. I'm proud to call you my daughter. Your attitude, your intelligence, and your endurance make you a very strong person. No mere mortal would have gone through, what you and Elena went through and survived. You two are the only thing I have left. Therefore, I will make sure you receive the happiness you deserve."

With that, he grabbed his glass and turned away from me. Then he smiled slightly and said.

"Oh and by the way, the door was me."

My eyes snapped open in shock and I said.

"You opened the door? Why? How?"

He tilted his head back and simply replied.

"I have my ways."

"Wait!"

He was already gone. What the hell just happened? My brain was in overload mode, right now. I really needed some rest.

So, I merely shook my head and walked up the stairs to my room. Once I got there, I instantly laid down and began thinking about everything that had occurred today.

The first thing I thought about, was how my attempt to help Damon had miserably failed. Everything was supposed to go without a hunch. I had thought of everything in less than a minute. It would be so simple. First, I would make sure Stefan wasn't in the house. After that, I would find someone and influence them to open the door. Then, I would lure Zack out of the house with something I had made up. Once that was done, I would tell the person to open the door and set Damon free. It was simple as that. Although, I had most certainly **not** counted on Damon turning on me.

What the hell was wrong with him? I had done so much for him and he kicked me out like nothing. I had tried being a nice, loyal friend to him and he just told me to leave. How could he do that to me? That's what I get for trying to be nice to conceited jerks like him. Oh well... next time I see him, bitchy Leslie is going to come out and play.

Although, no matter what Damon had said. I was going to get him out of there. I had told him I would, and I was going to stick to my word. Today had gone terribly wrong, but tomorrow would be a new day. Maybe I could sneak him some blood before I broke him out. He **really **needed it.

I had actually considered that maybe, just maybe, Damon was bipolar. One second he was nice, then the next he was threatening to kill me. That was kinda weird. Or maybe he was acting like that because he hadn't fed for days. Maybe vampires went nuts if they didn't get blood in their system. What I did notice though, was that he told me to leave. Only after I told him that I didn't care if he killed me. What was going through his head when I said that? Had that pissed him off? If it had. Why, though? Damon was really one strange guy. I could never figure him out.

The next thing I thought about was my dad. He said he had _**no**_ control over what happened to me and Elena. He also said that he had saved us by placing us in that dark room. Was that true? With my dad I could never be sure. I got my sarcasm and lying abilities from somebody, and it wasn't my mother.

I had always believed that my dad had caused our powers to surface. I blamed the pain I endured entirely on him. Now, I found out that wasn't true. He hadn't caused them, he had _**no**_ control over our change. He knew what we would endure, so he tried to make it the least painful as possible for us. He did that, by placing us in that dark room and letting our powers surface there. The darkness always made us stronger. Therefore, the pain hadn't been as bad as it should have been. According to him, if we would have changed under any light we would've died. If I really thought about it, he **had** saved our lives.

In all reality, I do remember hearing his voice after the pain was over. I could hear him telling me to fight and that he loved me. The day I finally awoke, the first thing I saw was his face. I remember that the first thing he did was hug me and say, "I'm sorry." I cried in his arms and kept saying, "why daddy? why?" He simply held me tighter and rocked me slowly in his arms.

My dad wasn't a monster. He was a nice guy, who simply enjoyed annoying people and being sarcastic. Although... sometimes he was **way** too good at annoying people. That was one of the main things I loved him for, though. He was a good dad, not father, but a good dad. He had showed me the value of family and honor. He always showed how deeply he cared for me when he _**was**_ around. I had so much hard feelings towards him that I never really saw it. That is... until now. Now that I knew the truth, maybe I should lower my rudeness... _**maybe**_. At least towards him, though. Everyone else would just have to deal with me.

I rose from my bed and walked towards my window. I tried opening the window, but it wouldn't budge. I frowned and tried pulling it harder, but it still wouldn't move. Suddenly I heard my door open and I heard my dad say.

"It's past curfew, you're not going out."

I spun around to look at him and I could see he had a huge smile on his face. I stared at him and said.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"That's correct, you're not."

I frowned and said.

"What did you do?"

"I believe you told Elena that you would be at that car wash thing, whatever."

I stared at him and said.

"Yeah, I did. What does that have to do with anything?"

He smiled and said.

"Not much, but I am completely aware that you haven't been taking care of yourself because you were caring for the older Salvatore. Therefore, I believe an intervention is necessary."

"Intervention?"

He nodded and said.

"You are not allowed to leave this room until you have showered and gotten **at least** eight hours of sleep."

I stared at him in shock and said.

"I'm not weak. I'm fine."

He chuckled and said.

"Everyone else may be blind, but I'm not. I know when you're lying. You got it from me remember? Your mother gave me hell for that, by the way. So, you will do as I say. You may leave tomorrow, **if **you sleep. If not, you will be in here until then."

With that, he shut the door and walked out. I instantly ran towards the door and tried opening it. Locked. Man, what was his deal? I stepped back and attempted kicking the door down, but my foot might as well kicked the Great Wall of China. Oh great, there was a stupid shield over it. How could my day get any better?

"Leslie! Come down here! We're going to fix this, right now!"

Elena. Maybe next time I should learn to keep my mouth shut. Even if I was using sarcasm, the universe always seemed to be listening to me.

I sighed and listened carefully towards downstairs.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her Elena. Come on, lets just go to The Grill and have some fun."

Caroline. Yeah, this day just kept getting better and better.

I heard Elena storming up the stairs dragging a protesting Caroline along. She reached my door and before she could knock. I grabbed the handle and swung the door open. I smirked at her and said.

"Fix what?"

"You know what."

"Not a clue Lena, but may I suggest you lose that little attitude of yours. I haven't had the best day, so pissing me off wouldn't be very smart right now."

She stared at me then sighed and said.

"I want you to fix things with Caroline."

I smiled and said calmly, but with a menacing edge to my tone.

"Ah yes, the little back stabber. What do I have to fix? Her brain or her face? We both know, I can do either."

I heard a low whimper come from somewhere near the corner. Elena glared at me and said.

"Stop being so mean, Leslie. Caroline just wants you to forgive her, but she's afraid to come because she thinks you'll hurt her."

I smiled and said.

"Well it appears that I won't have to fix her brain after all. Since, she's smart enough to not approach me. Good for her."

I really wasn't in the mood for this little kid drama. So, I stepped back and was about to shut the door when she said.

"Damon, hurt her."

I stopped and said.

"I know that."

"So you're still angry with her, but not him? Even after what he did?"

I opened the door and said angrily.

"Damon might end up paying for that with his life, so just shut your face. Besides, I'm mad at her because she double crossed me."

"That's not true!"

Caroline came around saying that and looking offended. I glared at her and said.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

She froze and said.

"I... no, I didn't mean..."

"Come on Caroline, just say it. Better yet, come in here and call me a liar."

I opened the door widely and motioned for her to step in. She took a step back and hid quickly behind Elena. Elena stayed firmly in front of her and said.

"Leslie, stop. You've always said that everyone deserves a second chance. Why did you all of a sudden decide to stop doing that?"

This was downright pathetic. I didn't have time for these little brats. I had more pressing matters to attend to. Screw this and screw them. I merely glared at them and said.

"You want my forgiveness? You got it! You want to still be my friend? Done! Now, get the hell away from my room! I don't have time for your crap!"

I saw Caroline and Elena's faces light up in happiness. Then Caroline looked at me and said happily.

"Thank you, Leslie! I promise I will never.."

With that, I slammed the door in her face. Her promises meant squat to me. I didn't trust her and it would probably take a long time for me to actually consider her a loyal friend. I listened carefully and I heard Elena say.

"Well, at least she gave you a second chance. I'm sure that she'll grow to love you in no time."

I heard Caroline respond with a sniffle.

"She already loved me and I screwed it up by opening my big mouth."

Elena sighed and said.

"Well, now you know that you should always be careful with the things you say. If you don't, sometimes they can have big consequences."

Then there was an awkward silence and then Elena said.

"What did you say that made her so angry?"

At that, I leaned closely to the door and thought... Come on Caroline, say it. Open your mouth again and prove to me that I can't trust you. Tell my sister about Damon and Stefan, and I will make your life a living hell. Instead of doing that, Caroline took a deep breath and said.

"I told Leslie I wouldn't say anything, Elena. I'm sorry, but if you want to know I think you should ask her. It's not my place to say anything."

Huh, I guess she did learn. Then I heard Elena sigh and respond.

"It's okay, Caroline. I understand, I'm sure Leslie will tell me soon. If not, that's okay. I'm just glad everything is okay with you guys."

I merely rolled my eyes and then suddenly I heard a chuckle coming from across the hall. I glared towards the direction and said.

"This is all your fault. You did it on purpose."

The laughing simply increased, so I grabbed a pillow and threw at the door. Then I smiled and muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks a lot, dad."

I heard him reply with the same tone.

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

"Ugh! You're so annoying!"

**The next day**

"Come on, Leslie. Help out a bit."

I was leaning casually against a safe shadowy tree near the woods. The sun was way too bright and I didn't need to give my dad another excuse to lock me up. I merely looked up at Elena and said.

"Sure... I'll help when cows grow wings, fly to Alaska, and survive."

Elena was happily helping Stefan and the others washing a car. Yeah like I would strip and wash other people's cars, as if.

Stefan kept giving me strange looks and I just kept glaring at him. At one point I actually said, "Boo... haven't you ever seen a girl standing under a tree before?" Elena had just laughed and so had everybody else. I had just rolled my eyes and muttered, "morons."

Caroline had been desperately trying to get me to at least help with the cash box. I had merely said, "you're not exactly my friend just yet, so don't talk to me so casually." She instantly backed away and ran off.

"Leslie, you said you would help."

I looked up and sure enough Elena was giving me a disapproving look. I merely smirked and replied.

"Correction, little sister. If I recall correctly, I said I would come. I never said I would help."

She then glared at me and said.

"Very mature, Leslie."

"A lot more than you'll ever be."

Then all the guys instantly began laughing and saying.

"Oooohhh. Danggg."

I merely laughed lightly and said.

"It appears that I seemed to have just told you off."

Elena was getting more furious every second. I merely smiled at her and said tauntingly.

"That's what you get for making me come to this thing. Next time you want to make me go somewhere with you. You might want to reconsider it."

With that, I pulled out my phone and stared at the time. I had decided to get Damon out of the cell during the afternoon. That way, if he was in desperate need of blood and decided to kill someone. Their death wouldn't be so obvious for someone else to see or find.

I looked up and I could see Caroline happily helping people with their cars. Suddenly something in her eyes changed. She appeared like she was in some sort of daze and then suddenly she took off running. I blinked and said out loud.

"What the hell?"

Elena looked up and turned to see Caroline running off. She dropped the sponge in her hand and began to run after her. I instantly moved and grabbed her arm. I looked at her and said.

"I'll take care of it."

She stared at me and said.

"Don't hurt her, Leslie."

I nodded and said.

"I won't, I'm just gonna go check what's up with her. I _**think **_maybe she ran home because she's sad I haven't completely forgiven her."

Elena glared at me and said.

"See, Leslie. You should try being more compassionate every once in a while."

I merely smirked at her and said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

With that, I turned around and quickly followed the sound her footsteps. When I was finally able to see her. I instantly froze in my tracks. The Salvatore Boarding House. What was she doing here? I followed her and when I finally reached her, I said.

"Caroline, what are you doing?"

She acted as if I weren't even there. So, I grabbed her and said.

"Hey, Caroline! Look at me, what are you doing here?"

She merely gave me a side glance and said.

"I need to see Damon."

"Huh?"

She then went back to ignoring me and walked around the house trying to break down one of the doors. I smirked and said.

"You do know that's illegal, right?"

She shrugged and said.

"I have to help, Damon."

I smiled and said.

"My type of girl. Although, how do you know Damon needs your help?"

"He told me."

I smiled and said.

"Interesting."

That **was** interesting, how did she know Damon needed help? Also, how did she know he was still here? I knew that Elena had told her Damon was sick in a hospital out of state.

Maybe Damon was doing this. Sheesh, this guy was really impatient. Couldn't he have waited one more hour?

Suddenly, sweet little Caroline surprised me by lifting her foot up and kicking the back door open. I stared at her and said.

"Impressive."

If she were her normal self, she would have instantly started smiling and bragging about what she did. Although, since she wasn't. She merely nodded her head and headed down into the basement. I liked zombie Caroline, she was fun.

Once we reached the bottom, she started calling out saying.

"Damon? Damon, are you here?"

I was simply following her not saying a word. When she finally reached his cell, I stayed back and listened to what they were saying. I heard Caroline instantly gasp and say in horror.

"Oh my god."

Yeah, that about sums it up. She then stared at him and asked.

"What is this? How did I know you were here?"

I heard shuffling from inside the cell and then I heard Damon reply.

"Because I wanted you to."

Moron, he would say that. I merely rolled my eyes and then I heard him say.

"Let me out of here, please."

I saw Caroline move to unlock the door. As soon as the door opened, I would have to grab Caroline and get her the hell out of here. If I didn't, Damon would kill her. Caroline wasn't my bestest friend in the world, but I had told her that she was my friend. To me, a friend was still a friend, no matter how close they are to you. Since, I wouldn't let Damon have Caroline. I would have to find him some blood after he was out. That's if he didn't end up killing me instead.

I watched as Caroline was about to open the door. When she suddenly stopped and said.

"You bit me."

Damon responded in an annoyed tone.

"You liked it remember."

Caroline shook her head and said.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things in different ways?"

Damon merely replied sternly.

"You remember what I want you to remember."

This was getting boring, so I came out of the shadows and said.

"Just open the damn door, Caroline."

I heard Damon growl and say.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"Yeah well, I have a problem with authority."

"Leave, Leslie."

I smiled and said.

"I'm not leaving until you're out here free. As soon as you're out here, you'll never have to see me again. I gave you my word and here I am."

He slammed his hands against the bars and growled.

"You don't understand! So, just leave!"

I glared towards his direction and said.

"You're damn right, I don't understand. After everything I've done for you. I can't believe you're acting like this. Don't worry though. After this is all over, I'll never bother you again. You unappreciative, selfish moron!"

Then I looked at Caroline and said seriously.

"Open the door and then run like hell."

She stared at me and didn't reply.

I stared directly at her and said.

"Do you understand me? Once that door is open, run, and don't look back."

She nodded her head and then turned around towards the door. She then slowly slid the lock to the side. That's when I heard Zack yell.

"No!"

He came running down the stairs and tried to push the door closed again. Damon was pushing on the door furiously, attempting to open it. Zack turned to look at me and yelled.

"Run! Get out of here!"

Caroline didn't need to be told twice. She instantly turned around and dashed up the stairs. I simply stayed there and said.

"I gave him my word."

He stared at me in horror and said.

"Are you insane?"

That's when Damon shoved the door open and instantly stepped out. Zack tried to shove him back inside, but Damon simply grabbed him by the head and snapped his neck.

At that, I instantly turned around and ran up the stairs. I could instantly hear Damon chasing after me. Fish! I had to get out of here fast! The good thing was that Caroline was okay. She was safe and Damon couldn't hurt her anymore. Now all I had to worry about, was me.

I reached the top of the stairs and ran towards the front door. Before I could reach it, I tripped over the rug and fell. I instantly got up and tried to reach the door. Then suddenly, I felt someone grab me from behind and throw me onto the couch. I tried to get up, but it was useless. I looked up and sure enough, it was Damon. I sighed and said.

"Do your worst. You don't scare me, Damon."

His face instantly changed and red veins appeared around his eyes. Then his fangs elongated and he growled at me. I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"Is this the part I hit you and run out screaming vampire?"

His face then went back to normal and he said.

"What is wrong with you?"

I laughed and said.

"Are you serious? You're asking **me** that? Wow, you really do need help. Maybe you **should** see a shrink."

He glared at me and said.

"Why, Leslie? Why did you come back even after I told you to leave? Do you have no sense of self preservation, at all?"

I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"Damon."

He stared at me and said.

"What?"

"Kill me."

He stared at me in shock and said.

"What!"

"You heard me, kill me. Come on, don't hold back. Go for it. I won't even fight you off. I'll make it easy for you since you're weak."

He stared at me completely confused then eventually glared at me and said.

"Don't tempt me, Leslie. I haven't fed in days, so I could kill you instantly."

I stared directly into his eyes and replied.

"I said... go for it."

He then grabbed me forcefully and tilted my head to the side. Man, I truly hoped I was right about my theory on Damon. If I was wrong, I was so screwed.

His fangs extended and I could feel them on my throat. I sighed calmly and waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead, Damon kissed me lightly on the throat and said.

"You know I can't do that."

He simply continued kissing me softly and sucking lightly on my skin. I sighed and said.

"I don't know anything. Don't be saying I know things, I don't even know."

He laughed against my skin and said.

"That was a very intelligent response."

I rolled my eyes and said.

"Shut up."

He laughed and said.

"It's not very smart to tell a thirsty vampire to shut up, either."

I narrowed my eyes and said.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

He then moved away from my neck and said.

"You really enjoy pissing me off, don't you?"

I merely shrugged and said with a smile.

"You're funny when you're mad. That whole vamp face. Arrr! Arrr! I'm gonna eat you, was pretty funny."

He stared at me and said.

"You're really strange, you know that?"

"Yeah, and you're ugly. How about that?"

He then lifted me up from the couch and sat me on his lap. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but I didn't show it. He then looked at me and said.

"Since I'm very comfortable right now. I'm going to let that one slide."

I rolled my eyes and said.

"I wonder why you're so comfortable, perv."

He merely wrapped his arms around me and said.

"Because I have a sexy loyal friend with me, right now."

I sighed and said.

"So, you're out. Can I go home now?"

He froze, then tightened his arms around me and replied seriously.

"No."

I simply sighed and said.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that."


	22. You're Not Leaving

**I noticed that many of you wish for Leslie to tell Damon about who she really is. I also noticed that some of you want to see her powers in action. I'm afraid I can't comply to the first request, RIGHT NOW. Please keep in mind what will happen if someone finds out about who she really is. (See chapter 18) Do you really want that for Damon? Hey, but who knows? Maybe there's a way for Leslie to find a way around that law, right? She's very good at noticing small details and using them to her advantage. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 22 everyone. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only wish I did. **

Chapter 22

**(Damon's POV) **

"Damon! This isn't freaking funny!"

Leslie was banging uselessly on the door of my closet screaming at me to let her out. I merely smiled and replied tauntingly

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Leslie."

"As soon as I get my hands on you, I'm going to hit you right in your stupid mouth!"

I smiled and replied.

"Now come on, if you really want me to let you out. You're gonna have to try to be more seductive than that."

She had tried leaving me right after our comfy and _**friendly **_ moment together. She had simply said that she had stayed true to her word and that she would be leaving. I tried using guilt, threats, and other methods to convince her to stay. Everything seemed useless against her, though. She seemed like the type of girl that really couldn't care less about what people said. So, I had to resort to drastic measures. I had simply grabbed her and taken her upstairs to my room. When she tried to run for it, I simply caught her again and locked her in my closet. Why couldn't she understand that I simply wanted her here with me? I got easily bored and she always found a way to make things fun and amusing. Right now, was a good example of that. Suddenly, I heard her yell.

"That's it!"

Then the banging on the door stopped and she went completely quiet. Suddenly, the door flew open with such force that threw me away from the door. I instantly turned around and the only thing I saw, or rather felt, was her hand make straight, hard contact with my face. I blinked and looked at her in shock. I definitely wasn't expecting that. She was giving me a murderous death glare and then she yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why did you lock me in there, you idiot!"

I merely smiled at her and said.

"Well, you were going to leave and I couldn't let that happen."

"Why not? I'm not your damn babysitter!"

I smirked and replied.

"I enjoy having you around. You're fun."

She continued to glare at me and then she said menacingly.

"I'll show you what's fun. Me punching you, right in your arrogant mouth. Now, **that's **fun."

I smiled at her and said.

"So feisty, so violent. You know, you look really sexy right now."

"Ugh! Why do I even bother? You're such a child!"

I pretended to be offended and replied with a gasp.

"I am most certainly not a child!"

She merely smirked and said more relaxed.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday you'll be able to convince yourself that's true. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home."

I instantly blocked her way and said.

"No... you're not excused. You're not leaving."

She looked up at me and said.

"What's your deal? You kept telling me to leave all day. Now, you don't? What's wrong with you?"

What **was** wrong with me? Why had I started to care so much for her? The only person I truly cared about was Katherine and having her back in my arms. At least, that what I used to think.

The only reason I had wanted Leslie to leave was because I feared that I might actually snap and kill her. She had cared for me and stayed by my side during this entire time. Not even Stefan, who was my brother, was there like she was. So, when she told me that she didn't care if I killed her, that did it. I instantly turned on her and told her to leave. I had to make her believe that what she had done, didn't mean dick to me.

In all reality, I had cared and felt slight gratitude for her kindness. No one had ever showed so much care and concern for me, not even my father. What really sucked was that she was doing everything out of guilt. She was trying to be a good friend to me because she believed she had betrayed me. Or at least, that's the way I saw it. I sighed and instantly picked her up in my arms.

"Hey! Put me down, you moron!"

I ignored her completely and sat her down on my bed. She instantly glared at me and threw a pillow at my face. She then folded her arms across her chest and said

"Jerk."

I merely smiled and said.

"Since it's you who's calling me that. I'm going to take it as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant as a compliment."

I leaned in closely to her face and said.

"You know you don't mean that, kitten."

She simply smiled at me and said.

"My name is Leslie. Come on, say it with me, Les... lie... Come on, I know you can do it."

I merely laughed at her and said.

"Oh I know, I just like your new name better."

"Ha, and who do you think you are to give me a new name?"

I smirked and replied.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, of course, eternal stud and lady charmer."

She merely laughed at me and said.

"Ha, that's funny. So tell me, how many ladies **have** you charmed? I believe you're not that good. Since you have miserably failed in charming me, and I'm naturally attracted to cute things."

I instantly remembered how the first time I met her in my crow from, she had called me cute. So, I merely smiled at her and said.

"Like your best friend, the crow?"

She instantly frowned and I saw a shadow of sadness cross her face. She then turned away from me and said.

"Yeah, like him."

I then moved to look at her and I saw that she seemed sad. I had a pretty good idea of why she felt that way. She had been here with me for the past four days and she hadn't had any quality time with her _**'best friend'. **_She obviously missed him, or rather **me**. I smiled at her and said.

"You miss him, don't you?"

She then turned the other way and said.

"Yeah, I wonder how he's doing."

Then suddenly her eyes went wide and she said with a panicked voice.

"What if he's cold or hungry?... What if he's dead?... What if someone killed him? I swear... if anyone even dared touch him. I will make their death so painful that it won't even be funny. **Nobody** messes with _**my **_ friend."

What? She cared that much for me? She was obviously worried about me. This reaction was something that I hadn't expected. I had expected for her to say something like, "that's none of your business, or yeah so what?" This completely threw me off. So, I simply stared at her curiously and said.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

She still didn't look at me, but she replied.

"Yeah, he was there whenever I felt like hitting **someone** and when I was alone. He kept me company and made me feel... this might sound weird, but I felt safe with him."

She sighed and said.

"I'll have some serious apologizing to do when I see him."

Then she glared towards the window and said.

"And I better see him again, for everyone in this town's sake. If I don't, people are going to get hit... and hard."

I smiled at her threat and said.

"So if you don't see him again. You're going to go on a killing spree?"

She merely smirked at me and said.

"I'm not an idiotic, impulsive vampire. I know who to talk to if something **did **happen to him. Very few people know about my friendship with him."

I smiled at her and said.

"So, who are the suspects?"

She then frowned and said.

"Right now, I have a few."

"Who?"

She then lifted her hand and counted everyone off on each finger.

"You, Stefan, and Elena. You three are the only ones that know he's my friend... Well, you guys are the only ones I actually told. Now, if you opened your mouth that's a different story. If you did, you might as well just get the hell away from me."

I stared at her in disbelief and said.

"I'm a suspect? Why? Just in case you've forgotten, I've been rotting down in a cell for the past four days."

She then turned to glare at me and said.

"I haven't seen him since **before** you got locked up. So, you're still a suspect."

That's right, I hadn't visited her in my crow form in a while. Damn it! Now she was actually considering me to have hurt me! Did that even make sense?... Who cared? Fuck! What the hell was I going to do now? Wait a minute, had she said Elena? She was actually considering her sister as a suspect? That was odd. So, I stared at her and said.

"Elena is a suspect, as well?"

She nodded and said.

"As you clearly experienced, you can't always count on family. I don't think she hurt him, she's too nice for that. I think she doesn't know how to keep her damn mouth shut. She might have opened her mouth to or around someone that might not be very fond of me."

She then turned to stare at me and she said menacingly.

"I better not find out you had anything to do with his disappearance because if I do... you will be in a hell of pain. I will make what you went through these past four days seem like a picnic in the park."

I simply stared at her and didn't reply. She looked so serious that I actually believed her. Not only that, but I could see her eyes slightly shifting between emerald and violet. I didn't need her freaking out and trying to kill me, so I merely nodded. She then smiled and said.

"Good, you better not be lying to me or else."

"Or else, what?"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Right."

?

"Damon, I have something to ask you."

I stared at her and said still slightly confused.

"Shoot."

She stared directly at me and said seriously.

"Why did you keep telling me to leave? When you woke up you seemed cool with me being there. Then all of sudden, you just... I don't know, flipped. That's was pretty weird. What happened? Was it because you hadn't fed? Does not feeding make vampires go wack or something?"

I wasn't sure what her reaction would be if I told her the truth. If I told her that I had done that because I didn't want to hurt her. Would she think that I was weird? Would she misinterpret it and think I had feelings for her? Would she think of me as weak? I didn't want her to believe any of those things, so I merely smiled and lied casually.

"Yeah, lack of blood does make us go a little hay wire at times."

She stared at me curiously, almost as if she were analyzing me. She did that for a while, then eventually sighed and said with a frown.

"Right. Thanks, I just wanted to know."

Did she believe me? I truly hoped so. Then I smiled at her and said.

"So, now will you answer me something?"

She shrugged and said.

"Depends."

I frowned and said.

"On?"

"On, what you want to know."

I smiled and said.

"It's nothing big."

She stared at me and then eventually said.

"Fine, but you better not say something dumb"

I smirked and said.

"I never say dumb things."

She merely smiled and said.

"I will do with Leslie whatever I want to do, because that's what normal for me. The feisty ones are always the most delicious."

I was about to interrupt when she started laughing and said.

"Oh, and how about when we were at the game and you were trying to win my friendship. You were all like, "oh, I see it now, you want me." Man, that was downright funny. Every time I think about it, it always cracks me up."

She really _**didn't**_ have a bad memory. She had quoted me right on the dot. Although, why had she remembered **those **precise encounters and quotes? Before I could ask, she then shook her head and said.

"So, based on previous encounters. I believe you do have a tendency to say stupidities."

I merely smiled and said.

"Stupidities?"

"Isn't that what I just said? Sheesh, maybe you should go clean your ears out. I bet once you're done, you'll have a lot of dust just slide out."

I smiled at her and said seductively.

"You're right. Want to join me in the tub, so you can help me get it out?"

She stared at me in disbelief and said.

"You're such a perv, you know that?"

I smirked and said.

"Most women find it part of my charm."

"Yeah, well probably cuz they're desperate. FYI, I'm not. I still have other options."

When she said that, I couldn't hide the tinge of anger I felt. I glared at her and she merely smiled. She was definitely enjoying this. She liked pissing me off. Before I could tell her where her other options would be at very soon, her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and stared at the screen. She frowned, then pressed the talk button and said.

"Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get my number?"

So, it wasn't just me she answered like that. It was every unknown number that called her. I listened carefully and then I felt the urge to murder when I heard some idiot say.

"Hey, Leslie. Sorry... it's me, James."

She frowned and said.

"How did you get my number?"

"Um, your sister gave it to me. I was just calling to see if maybe you... I don't know, wanted to hang out sometime."

What a moron. He had no idea on how to charm a woman. Leslie merely rolled her eyes and said.

"What part of... when hell freezes over, don't you understand?"

"I know you said that last time, but... I was just wondering, why?"

That did it. Who did this fucker think he was? She had already told him to fuck off and he was still bothering her. So, I took the phone away from her and said into it.

"She told you to fuck off. If you don't leave her alone. I will gladly hunt you down and rip your heart out. Which is something I'm very good at."

With that, I pressed the end button and hung up. Leslie was staring at me in disbelief and she said.

"What are you doing? Give me my phone!"

I smirked at her and said.

"Just sticking up for my friend. If somebody's messing with you. As a loyal friend, it's my duty to protect you."

She was staring at me with her eyebrows raised then she laughed and said.

"Bull."

Then she smiled and said sarcastically.

"Nobody will ever take your place as my favorite person to chill with, Damon. You're the only one here that knows how to have fun and isn't always so serious. I mean... I love Elena, and Stefan's nice, but lets face it. They're both a bore. You, on the other hand, are much different and I like that."

I stared at her curiously and said.

"You like the way I am?"

How was that possible? Everyone always judged me and hated me for my personality. They all thought that I was a selfish being that enjoyed hurting people. That was true, but Leslie didn't see me that way. She saw me differently. Almost as if she were seeing the Damon I had tried so much to hide. She merely smiled and said.

"Yeah, this Damon is the one I like. Not, Damon Faker Salvatore. I like your _**real**_ personality and attitude. I don't like fake people. I like people that are straight up about the way they are and don't care what others think. There are very few people like that in this world. Nearly everyone is concerned about what others think about them. That's why when I **finally** find someone that's straight up. I always try to keep in touch with them."

I stared at her in disbelief and said.

"Is that why you decided to have me as a friend?"

She merely smiled and said.

"What do you think?"

I smiled in return and said.

"Well kitten, I really admire your honesty."

She rolled her eyes and said.

"My name is Leslie, **not **kitten, Leslie."

"Yeah well, I like kitten better."

She glared at me and said.

"You call me that in public and I will sock you in the mouth so hard that I'll make your fangs fly off."

I smirked and said.

"Aw, look at the little kitty. Her claws are threatening to come out, again."

She merely glared at me and said.

"My claws... are about to make contact with your arrogant face. If you don't shut it."

I merely smiled at her, then I wrapped my arm around her and laid both us on the bed. She sighed and said.

"Okay, I entertained you already. It's late and I should get home. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

She tried getting up, but I tightened my arm around her and held her down. She groaned and said.

"Damon, just cuz you're my friend that doesn't mean I won't punch you. Now, come on, let me go."

She tried to move, but I simply tightened my arm around her more. She tried shoving me, but failed. She continued squirming in my arms, until she finally gave up. She sighed and said.

"You know, what you did to Zack was pretty messed up. You shouldn't have done that."

I frowned and said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't have killed him. Even though he wasn't directly related to you, he was still your family. You're messed up, Damon."

I looked at her and said.

"He was trying to kill me."

"No, he wasn't. He didn't lock you in there. He was simply going along with Stefan. Elena, always does that. I make the hard decisions and she just goes with it. Well at least most of time, she does that."

I stared at her and said.

"He still didn't let me out when I told him to..."

"Oh, you mean when you slammed him against the door and tried to choke him? Yeah, very smart."

I merely glared at her and said.

"He wouldn't have let me out even if I had told him I would help him get laid tonight."

She stared at me, then suddenly ducked her head and busted out laughing. She then looked at me and said.

"You're so mean, Damon."

I laughed as well and said.

"Come on, let's face it. He wasn't going to get laid any time soon. He would have greatly benefited if he had opened the door. I would have helped him out."

She then covered her mouth and said.

"Stop. That's not funny."

I raised my eyebrows at her and then she couldn't hold it back. She instantly started laughing again.

"Okay it is funny, but it's messed up. So, cut it out."

I merely shrugged and said casually.

"I wasn't trying to make you laugh. I was simply saying the truth."

She then shook her head and said.

"Oh man, Damon. You are one messed up vamp."

I pulled her closer to me and said.

"And yet you still love me."

She turned her head away and said still laughing.

"No, I don't love you. You're too ugly to love."

I stared at her in disbelief and then instantly pushed her down on the bed. I moved on top of her and said.

"I think I'm going to have to change your mind, kitten."

She stared at me in shock and said.

"Damon, get the hell off."

She then tried shoving me off, but I didn't move. Instead, I began kissing her along her throat and then I had a great idea. I moved my hands slowly up her sides and then I saw her instantly try to move away from my touch. She was ticklish, perfect. I smiled and said.

"Want to play a game?"

"No"

I smirked and said.

"Well, too bad."

I instantly put my hands at her sides and began tickling her. She immediately began laughing and squirming.

"No! Damon, stop! Cut it out! Ha, ha, no seriously! Ha, ha! Damon!"

I merely smiled at her and said.

"Take it back then."

"Never!"

I shrugged and said.

"Fine by me. I could do this all day and not get tired."

She was moving all around the bed trying to get away, but I held her down.

"Damon! Stop! This isn't fun.. ha, ha. No, stop! Ha, ha!"

I simply continued going until I saw a change in the room. It seemed more... charged? Leslie just continued laughing until suddenly, I heard a loud, "crack" and the entire house went dark. She was still laughing and said.

"See, I told you to cut it out."

I tried seeing her face, but she instantly turned away from me. She was still laughing a little and she said.

"I'm going to get you back, Damon."

She then moved from the bed and said.

"I'll go check the power box. Just wait here."

With my good sight, I instantly saw her and grabbed her. Then I stared at her and said.

"I don't think so. It'll probably come back in a minute."

I could easily see a bright smile on her face and she said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. Just let me check it out."

I frowned and said.

"You can't do anything about it, Leslie."

She merely laughed a little and said.

"You know, I'm deeply offended. Just cuz I'm girl that doesn't mean I don't how to fix things on my own."

She then escaped from my embrace and went in search of the power box. I heard her going down the stairs, then she stumbled and muttered, "crap, stupid floor." I smiled and instantly dashed downstairs. I saw her get up and say.

"Hey creeper, why don't you go for a bite and I'll call the power company."

I stared at her and said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Aren't you afraid the monster might get you? It is dark, after all."

She merely laughed and said.

"The monster already got me. I can't leave because he'll freak out and lock me in the closet. He's a huge turd."

I merely smirked and said.

"Was he by any chance a **handsome** turd?"

"Nah, not really. Stefan's hotter than him."

I couldn't believe what she had just said. Stefan! Stefan more hotter than me! Oh... no way in hell had she just said that!

I glared at her and lunged towards her. I thought I had caught her, but to my surprise I had missed. I went towards her again, but she instantly side stepped my grab. I kept going for her, but she only seemed to get quicker ever minute that passed. She was simply laughing at me, having the time of her life. Finally I stopped and said.

"How can you be so fast?"

She merely laughed again and said.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Then I glared at her and said.

"Field trip."

She stopped moving and said.

"What?"

That's when I went at her again and caught her in my arms. I swung her on my back and dashed out of the house. I was in desperate need of some fresh blood. The few blood bags I had taken weren't enough. I could feel Leslie clinging on to me like her life depended on it. She was clutching at me tightly and refusing to let go. I smirked and said.

"What? Afraid of fast things?"

She didn't respond, so I merely laughed at her. Suddenly I felt her let go of me with one hand and smack me in the head. Then she laughed and said.

"Ha, that's what you get for being an idiot."

I merely smiled and said.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

I heard her simply huff in annoyance. Then she sighed and said.

"Where are we going?"

I smiled and replied.

"For a bite to eat."

She groaned and said.

"Ugh, that's nasty. I don't want to watch you sucking the life out of someone. That's gross."

I smiled and then I listened to see where my next prey would be. I distantly heard loud music somewhere nearby and a bunch of kids laughing. I instantly moved towards their direction. When I arrived, I saw a couple of teenagers, obviously throwed, lying around a fire. I placed Leslie down and said.

"Don't go anywhere."

She looked at me and said.

"You're not the boss of me."

I sighed exasperated and said.

"It's not an order. It's a request."

She continued to stare at me and then said.

"I'm not making any promises."

I sighed, clearly pissed now and said.

"Watch how it's done."

She frowned at me curiously and said.

"Watch what?"

"How easy it is to feed."

She sighed and said.

"Okay, fine."

For some reason I had this feeling that she wouldn't stick around, but I decided to ignore it. I moved slowly towards the end of one of the cars and acted like I was sick. I was doubling over pretending to be in pain and I could hear Leslie laughing somewhere near the trees. I smirked and didn't say anything. That's when I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

I didn't look up, but simply said.

"Come here."

I listened carefully and heard her approaching closer, but she seemed hesitant. So, I called to her again and said.

"Come closer."

She approached even more and said.

"You don't look so good."

I moved closer to her and said sounding sickly.

"I have something... I need to tell you."

With that, I moved more quickly towards her and then leaned onto her for support. She instantly caught me and said.

"Whoa, whoa, I got you."

Then I instantly grabbed her by the hair, tilted her head back and sank my teeth into her neck. I sank my fangs deeply into her throat and drank greedily. When I was done with her, I threw her on the ground and moved to the rest. One by one I took my fill out of every teenager I could grab. I drank greedily and with pleasure. The taste of their blood sliding down my throat was amazing.

Although, there was of part of me that wished it were _**her**_ blood. Leslie's blood, that was so close and such a temptation. I turned towards her direction and saw her leaning casually against a tree. She looked so calm and collected, not a single sign of fear on her face. When she saw me staring at her she said.

"Boo... got a staring problem?"

I merely smirked and then proceeded to keep on drinking my fill. Once I was done, I grabbed each body and began pouring alcohol on them. Then I grabbed each and threw them into the fire. Since, I had already had a good dose of blood I decided that a good dose of liquor would be good. So as I was working, I was taking swings of a bottle I had found. When everything was taken care of I went to Leslie and said.

"Hey, can I borrow your cellphone?"

She nodded then pulled it out and handed it over to me.

"Yeah, here you go."

I instantly looked for Stefan's number. Once I found it, I pressed the call button and waited for him to answer. It rang two times and then he picked up and said.

"Leslie, where are you? Elena's worried about you. Did you let Damon out? He called me and..."

He was worse than a nagging house wife. So, I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"Shut up, Stefan. Where's my ring?"

"Damon? Where are you? Where's Leslie?"

I smiled and replied tauntingly.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Now, where's my ring?"

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leslie move and say with a smile.

"Dang, not even my dad is that demanding."

I smirked at her then answered Stefan honestly.

"No. What have you done? You're the one who locked me up in the basement and starved me. So, whatever I've done, whoever I've drained, is on you, buddy."

I could practically see Stefan getting pissed off every minute. He then responded.

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town going to believe, huh?"

Leslie smirked and replied.

"As many as Damon Salvatore decides they should believe."

I smiled at her and said.

"See, I do need you here. You always make everything fun."

She merely rolled her eyes and said.

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

I heard Stefan growl in anger and say.

"Is that Leslie?"

I glared into the phone and said.

"Yes, it is. What's it to you?"

"Don't you dare touch her, Damon."

He was pissing me off. Who the hell did he think he was to tell me what to do? I really didn't like his tone of voice and the way he said her name. He was acting like some jealous boyfriend that was about to hit someone. Wasn't he with the nice twin? History would not repeat itself. Leslie, was mine. So, I diverted the conversation from her and said.

"Where's my ring, Stefan?"

"I gave it to Zack to hide."

I raised my eyebrows and shock. If Zack had hid it then I wouldn't be able to get it back. Since, I had killed him. Crap!

Stefan continued by saying.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have killed him."

Then suddenly I smiled and said.

"You almost got me. Now where is it?"

I could easily tell when Stefan was lying. Not only that, but I knew very well that he wouldn't give Zack the ring. Stefan sighed exasperated and said.

"I'll get it back, but I need some time."

I frowned and said.

"What, did you do? FedEx it to Rome? Where is it?"

I was getting more frustrated by the second, so I said.

"I want my ring Stefan. If I don't get it back... Let's just say that I have a very delicious friend with me right now. Get it back or else."

Stefan growled and said.

"I already want you dead, don't give me another reason to make it happen. Leave her alone, Damon. She has nothing to do with this."

He pissed me off, so I shot back.

"Well, don't you give me another reason to rip you apart."

"Yeah? Is that going to be before or after you get your ring back?"

Stupid moron. I glared and said.

"Just get it."

With that, I ended the call and turned towards Leslie. When I looked towards the tree, she was no where in sight. Then I turned towards the fire and I saw her sitting quietly near the edge, watching the flames. She was simply sitting there, not speaking, not moving. Almost as if she were in trance. I walked to her and said.

"Leslie."

She didn't look at me, but she did reply.

"Yeah?"

"We should go."

"Kay."

She then got up and began to walk into the trees. I was about to follow after her when I heard someone cough. I turned and saw the first girl I had attacked moving. I went over to her and said.

"You just don't want to die, do you?"

I heard Leslie return and say.

"What are you gonna do?"

I smiled and said.

"Well, two's a crowd, but three's a party. I think I'm gonna take her home and have some fun."

She stared at me, but she appeared to have a blank look on her face. Almost like if she were dead. Her face displayed no emotion or feeling. She seemed... empty. She then sighed and said.

"Do whatever you gotta do. I'm going back to the boarding house."

She then turned on her heal and began to leave. What was wrong with her? I instantly chased after her and said.

"Leslie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She merely looked up at me and said.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just... tired, that's all."

I stared at her and said.

"Is that it?"

She shrugged and said.

"Pretty much."

"Why are you tired?"

She leaned against a tree and said.

"I have insomnia, but I'm able to sleep an entire night at least once a month. It's nearly the end of the month and I haven't slept yet. I feel a little exhausted."

Then her phone rang again and she instantly pulled it out. She didn't even look to see who it was. She merely pressed the talk button and said.

"Someone better be dying."

"Que manera es esa de contestar?" **(Is that any way to answer?)**

Her eyes flashed open and she said.

"Mom?"

The woman on the other end laughed and said.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

She blinked and said.

"Mom, is that really you?"

"The one and only. I miss you so much, my little girl."

"I miss you to."

The women then sighed and said.

"So, your father called me to inform me that you haven't been taking care of yourself. Is this true?"

Leslie seemed on the edge of tears. She slid down to the floor and said.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I was caring for my friend and I sort of forgot."

Her mother sighed and said.

"Ah, Leslie. You're always so caring over your friends. I'm very proud of you for that, but please keep in mind that you must care for yourself as well. Now, this friend. What was the problem? Bad break up? Fight with parents? What happened?"

Leslie seemed hesitant, but then she said.

"Um, he... he, was sick."

Her mother stayed quiet for moment and then she said.

"He?"

Leslie looked like she was about to vomit. She then lifted her hand and began to rub the back of her head. She smiled slightly and said.

"Yeah, it's a funny story. True story, actually. Um, you see... my friend got very sick and I was helping him get better. I gave him the..."

"What's his name?"

Leslie froze and said.

"Uh, what?"

"What's his name?"

She looked up at me and said hesitantly.

"His name is, Damon... Damon Salvatore."

I heard her mother sigh and say.

"Is he there with you?"

"Um."

"Leslie, I asked you a question. Is he there?"

She gulped and said.

"Yeah."

"Let me speak with him."

Why would she want to speak with me? I hadn't done anything. At least not yet.

"Mom, I don't think that's such a good..."

"Leslie."

She said her name with such firmness and sense of authority that I actually felt bad for her. I had never seen Leslie so... under control. It appeared that her mother had a huge affect on her. Leslie wasn't rude to her and she spoke to her with nothing, but pure respect. No trace of sarcasm in her voice whatsoever. She then got up and walked over to me. Before she actually gave me the phone she said.

"You better not disrespect her, Damon. If you do, I _**will**_ kill you. My mother is over everybody else, even you."

She then handed me the phone and glared at me. I sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi. Are you Damon?"

"Yes ma'am, I am."

She had a cheerful edge to her voice. Almost as if she were very happy about something.

"Oh, don't be so formal with me. Call me Miranda."

"Um."

Based on the death glare I was getting. I didn't think that would be such a good idea. I cleared my throat and said.

"I understand you wish to speak with me. What would you like to discuss?"

She laughed and said.

"Right to the point, I like that. Well, I simply wanted to now how you were feeling. My daughter says she's been watching over you because you were sick."

I sighed and said with a smile.

"Since, I had the best nurse in town I recuperated instantly. I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

She laughed lightly almost like a giggle and said.

"Yes, Leslie has always been good at curing others. Well, I'm glad you're better."

What was up with all the kindness, in the Gilbert family? Elena was nice, her mother was nice. Leslie was nice only if you were her friend, but she was still kind. I simply sighed and said.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, she stopped laughing and she said in a serious tone.

"You better take good care of my little girl, Mister Salvatore. I better not find out you hurt her in any way. If I do, it will be the last thing you ever do. I don't care what her father says. Nobody hurts my little angels, and inform your brother that I will have a talk with him soon as well. Now please let me speak with my daughter again."

I robotically handed Leslie the phone and stared at her. What the hell just happened? Her mother now wanted me to watch over her? What the hell had I gotten myself into? Her mother seemed like a kind woman, but with a fiery taste to her. She was like a combination of Leslie and Elena. On one hand, she could be kind, but on the other. She could be very menacing and authoritative like Leslie. Well, I had officially gone through my first talk to the parents awkward stage. Yeah, I felt _**so**_ proud of myself.

I looked at Leslie and I heard her say.

"We're just friends, mom."

"Well, I have to say that he sounded very good over the phone."

I smiled at Leslie and winked. She glared at me, but didn't reply. Then her mother said.

"So, how old is he?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. How old are you, Damon?"

I smirked and said.

"I am one hun..."

Leslie grabbed a tree branch and threw it at me. I instantly ducked and easily avoided getting hit. She then covered the phone and said.

"That's not what I meant, you moron. Do you want to give her a heart attack?"

I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"I highly doubt my age would kill her."

She then turned around and went for another branch. I sighed and said.

"I was turned when I was twenty-two."

She looked up at me and said.

"That's all you had to say, genius."

She then uncovered the phone and said.

"He's twenty-two."

"Hm, not bad... Anyways, I have to go see your grandmother about something she says is very important. I will try to call you as often as I can, okay?"

Leslie sighed and said.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you to, bye."

Leslie then turned to me and said.

"Moms, huh?"

She then smiled and said.

"I can't wait to hear about what she says to Stefan."

She then laughed and said.

"Twenty bucks, says she makes him squirm."

I smirked and said.

"You're on."


	23. I Can Break It Down Too

**I don't know what you guys think, but I personally believe that chapter 22 was my best Damon POV, yet. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but luckily I do own Leslie. So, yay!**

Chapter 23

**(Leslie POV)**

As Damon and I continued walking through the forest. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. Damon had decided to bring Vickie back to the house just in case he got hungry again. I had simply nodded my head and said, "that's cool." I was so tired that I actually felt like throwing up at the moment.

Since, I had been with Damon nearly all week. I hadn't been able to train at all. Training and exercising were a major part of keeping our powers strong. Water definitely helped, but only to a certain point. My dark clothing was also a great help, but I needed to train and fight to be at my best. If I didn't, I easily got weak and my strength diminished.

I saw Damon giving me strange glances as we were walking. I kept telling him to quit being such a creeper, but I knew he could tell something was wrong. As soon as we reached the boarding house I saw that the power was still out. Stupid Damon had made me laugh and I had accidentally busted the electrical system. Staying in control of my emotions was very important. Otherwise, things like that happened. He was lucky I hadn't shocked the hell out of him. I merely sighed and said.

"I'll check the power box. I bet someone was trying to be funny and they flipped the switch."

He had Vickie over his shoulder and he seemed to be considering my theory. Man, I truly hoped he bought that. I already knew how to fix the power outage. I had busted the one at my dad's house so many times that eventually Danny showed me how to fix it. Damon stared at me and said.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

I nodded and lied casually.

"Yeah, when you were locked up I saw some kids playing near the woods. I think one of them wanted to be funny and they messed with the power box."

I sighed and said.

"If it's not that, I'll call the power company."

Finally, he nodded and said.

"Alright, you have three minutes to go flip the switch. If you're not back by then, I'm gonna go get you."

I merely nodded and said.

"Sure, sure."

Then I went to the side of the house and instantly found the power box. I focused on generating my powers and I could instantly feel the electrical currents building throughout my body. That wasn't the only thing I was feeling, though. I could feel my eyes shifting and my legs growing weaker. My arms felt like lead and I instantly leaned against the house for support. I wasn't strong enough. I was too weak to make the power come back. I felt like my body was turning to jello, but I knew I had to fix it. This was my fault. Okay, it was Damon's for making me laugh, but I had done it. Therefore, it was my responsibility to fix it.

I held on to the wall for support. Then I lifted my hand and placed it on the box. I focused completely on the power generated inside of me and I instantly felt it appear on my hand. I could feel a tickling sensation and when I looked, I saw my hand was sparkling with electrical currents. I made the electricity instantly flow from my palm and impact the entire box. There was a loud, "crack" and then I saw the lights inside go on. I smiled, truly pleased, and then sat down on the floor trying to relax. That had taken a huge toll out of me. I felt like simply lying down on the ground and taking a nap.

That's when I heard footsteps quickly approaching. I slowly stood up and leaned against the wall. I saw Damon coming around the corner with a smile on his face. When he saw me he frowned and said with concern.

"Leslie, are you okay?"

I merely smiled and replied.

"Let's see, shall we? I still have two arms, two legs, a body, and a head. Hm, I think I'm good."

He smirked and said.

"Cute."

"Thanks, I try."

He smiled and I said.

"You don't have to try very hard. Since, you're naturally cute."

I glared at him and said.

"I'm not cute."

He then laughed and said.

"You keep telling yourself that."

I was simply too tired and I wasn't in the mood for his smart remarks. So, I simply sighed and said.

"I told you it was the stupid switch. Anyway, I'm going home."

I then moved slowly away from the wall and was about to dial Elena's number, so she could pick me up. When suddenly, I realized my phone wasn't in my pocket. I checked the other one and it wasn't there either. I frowned, had I dropped it in the woods? I was about to ask Damon if I could use his house phone when I heard him laugh and say.

"Looking for something?"

I stared at him and sure enough he had my phone. I groaned and said.

"Come on, Damon. This isn't funny anymore. I want to go home. I haven't slept well lately."

He smirked and said.

"My bed is always available."

I sighed and said.

"You know what? Never mind, I'll just walk home."

With that, I turned away from him and began to walk into the woods. Before I could even realize what was going on. Damon snuck up behind me and instantly wrapped his arms around me. I struggled against him, but his hands were like iron chains. He then lifted me in his arms and took me inside the house. I saw Vickie lying on the couch completely unconscious. Damon simply set me on the couch opposite from her and said.

"You're not leaving."

I was so completely out of it at this point, that the only thing I could say was.

"Yeah, sure."

Then I looked at him and said.

"Damon, do you have some water?"

He stared at me and said.

"Leslie, you look pale. Are you sick? Are your symptoms surfacing?"

I shook my head and said.

"I'm just tired. I only want some water."

He nodded and said.

"There should be some bottles in the fridge."

I nodded and replied.

"Thanks."

I slowly moved from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. Before I could actually arrive, I instantly saw the entire room shift right and do a three-sixty right in front of me. I leaned against the wall and I felt as if I were on a rocking boat that would sink at any minute. I felt extremely light-headed and very dizzy. Everything around me seemed to be spinning at like a thousand miles per hour. I tried to remain still hoping that might make the feeling go away, but it was useless. Then I suddenly felt as if someone had quickly kicked my feet right from underneath me. I instantly lost balance, and all sense of gravity acting on me. The next thing I felt was a pair of hands holding me and a veil of darkness come over me.

"What do you mean I have to keep her moving?"

I could distinctly hear Damon say this in a disbelieving tone.

Where was I? What had happened? Who was Damon talking to? I listened carefully and I heard a familiar voice reply.

"What are you? Deaf? Yes, once she wakes up don't leave her in bed. That will only make her worse and she'll have to be hospitalized. What you have to do is make her move around. Make her exercise, dance, anything. Just do something that keeps her moving."

My dad, of course. He **would** be telling Damon how to cure me. Damon then laughed and said.

"Oh really, and then what?"

I heard my dad reply in an annoyed tone.

"Well... first you have to wake her up, genius. Then make her take a shower and give her dark clothing to wear. After that, make sure she drinks lots of fluids. Once that's done, make her move around. Don't let her sit or lay down. If you do, you're screwed. By screwed, I mean... dead."

With that, I heard the dial tone go dead and I heard Damon say.

"Dick."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around trying to get a grip on my surroundings. I blinked and realized that I was in Damon's room lying on his bed. I sat up slowly and Damon instantly turned to look at me. He smiled and said.

"Well, look who decided to finally wake up. How are you doing kitten?"

I simply sighed and said.

"What happened?"

Damon shrugged casually and replied.

"You fainted."

I shook my head and said.

"I don't faint."

He smirked and said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you do. I saw you. You were leaning against the wall and then you collapsed. Luckily, I was able to catch you before you damaged your lovely face."

I merely closed my eyes and laid back down on the bed. What on earth was wrong with me? I instantly felt a pair of arms lift me up and swing me around the room. My eyes opened in shock, and I realized Damon was holding me, spinning me around in circles. I glared at him and said.

"What are you doing? Put me down, you moron."

He smirked and said.

"You're not going to lay down anymore. I'm bored and I want to have some fun."

He then set me down on the floor, but wrapped his arms around me. Then he proceeded to move me from side to side. Almost as if we were dancing. I stared at him confused and said.

"Damon, how much have you had to drink?"

He smirked and said.

"Just our guest downstairs."

I sighed and said.

"No, seriously."

Damon then rolled his eyes and said.

"Apparently, a lot. Since, all of sudden you're sounding a lot like Saint Stefan. Almost like you're scolding me."

Ugh! He was right. I was sounding a lot like Stefan. No, it was worse that that. I was sounding like Elena! I mean... I love my little sis, but she was such a downer. She didn't know how to have any fun. Stefan and Elena suited each other perfectly. They were both dull. I shuddered at the thought of becoming like them. So, I instantly looked at Damon and said.

"Who were you talking to?"

He smirked and said sarcastically.

"Your dear father. He's such a dick, you know."

I smiled and said.

"Well, I had to get my attitude from somebody."

He merely smiled at me and said.

"I guess I should thank him for that then."

I smiled back and replied.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, what did he tell you?"

He then held one of my hands and spun me around, so my back was to him. He wrapped his arms around me and said quietly in my ear.

"He was telling me how to make you feel better. He said that the main thing was to keep you moving. Is that true?"

I sighed and said.

"Yeah, I should probably shower to."

He simply pressed me closer to him and said.

"I have an idea. Why don't we jump in bed and I'm sure, no... positive, that I can keep you moving all night. **Then... **you can shower."

At that, I instantly moved away from him and said.

"You're such a perv, Damon. I should punch you and knock that stupid smirk off your face."

He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me again. Damon had become a lot more physical lately and I wasn't precisely very fond of that. I did hug some of my guy friends, but I didn't hug any of them as much as Damon.

There was really only one guy that I actually liked giving a hug to. His name was Connor. He was one of my best friends from back home. We had known each other since we were two. We had both been through so much together that I highly doubted he was able to forget me. We used to ditch school together and he would always take the blame. He always stood up for me and protected me from other kids. It was because of him that by the age of four I already knew how to make a guy cry.

Although, we had lost contact after my dad had taken me away. Some days I did wonder what became of him. Was he still getting in trouble like when we were little? Knowing him, he probably still was. I smiled lightly at that thought and then suddenly I heard Damon growl. I looked up at him and said.

"What?"

He glared at me and said.

"You're ignoring me."

I smiled and said.

"Most people would take that as a hint, smart one."

He continued to glare at me and he said.

"What were you thinking about?"

I merely smiled at him and said casually.

"Just my friend."

He stared at me curiously and said.

"Who?"

Should I tell him the truth? Probably not, **but** Damon was funny when he was mad. Although, **why** he got mad made no sense to me whatsoever. So, I merely smiled and said innocently.

"My friend Connor from back home."

**BAD **idea! Damon instantly grabbed me and threw me on the bed. I looked at him and saw that he was downright pissed! I blinked and stared at him in shock. He was instantly hovering on top of me and he yelled clearly pissed off.

"I'm holding you in my arms trying to take care of you and you're thinking about another guy!"

Okay, maybe saying it was a bad idea might be a bit of an understatement. I stared at him and replied.

"Damon, chill. He's just my friend. He's not..."

"I don't give a fuck!"

I simply stared at him with my mouth agape. Pissed off Damon wasn't as funny, as angry Damon.

Although, I kinda did see his point. Guys, not just vampires, but guys in general were all very proud. So, when a guy is holding you and you're thinking about someone else that really doesn't suit well with them. Their egos are instantly hurt and they get very territorial. Even if you're not dating them or whatever. Guys are naturally like that. At least that was always the case with the guys I knew.

So, now I had done the worst thing any girl could do in the world. I had hurt Damon Salvatore's ego. Which, based on the murderous look he was giving me was a **VERY** bad idea. I simply sighed and said calmly.

"Okay, I see your point. My bad."

He stared at me in disbelief and growled.

"My bad! My bad! Is that it!"

Instead of calming down that only seemed to piss him off even more. He obviously thought I was making fun of him. Before I could explain that wasn't the case. He instantly got up and stood there glaring at me. Then he muttered something like, "Fuck my life" and slammed the door on his way out.

I simply sighed and decided to go take a shower. I would deal with Damon later. I went to the guest room Stefan had offered me while I was staying here and found some clothes. According to Stefan that was probably one of the cleanest bathrooms in the house. Since, Damon always enjoyed scaring the hell out of him with his many lady friends. He told me that nearly twenty years ago he had gotten home and had seen, well... He said it was just something he hoped to never see again. He said he didn't sleep for quite a while. That was how bad it had been. When I asked him to elaborate. He just said that he liked me and that he wouldn't traumatize me like that. I had merely laughed and said, "ha, thanks."

After I finished showering, I dried myself up and wrapped a simple white towel around me. That shower had definitely helped, I felt amazing. I felt refreshed and much more stronger. All the feelings of dizziness and weakness were no longer present. My dad always knew how to help out. I then simply opened the door and slowly stepped out. When I turned around I saw Damon lying casually on the bed staring directly at me. I instantly dashed back inside the bathroom and yelled.

"Damon, get out! I need to change!"

I saw the door knob trying to twist and I instantly locked the door. I glared and said.

"Damon, don't even think about it! Get out, already! Don't be such a perv!"

Then suddenly I heard him laugh and say.

"I just wanted to give you your clothes. Hm, nice bra by the way."

I gasped in shock and yelled.

"Get out!"

He laughed at me and said tauntingly.

"If that's what you really want, kitten."

With that, I heard the door close and I slowly poked my head out seeing if he was really gone. I sighed in relief when I realized that he wasn't in the room anymore. I went to the bed and the first thing that came out of my mouth was.

"Damon!"

I could hear him laughing from somewhere downstairs. The jerk had taken all of my clothing, except my undergarments. I simply sighed and changed quickly. Then I went to the drawer and saw that I didn't have anything else to wear. I only had some short, shorts that I had brought with me by accident. I **wasn't** going to wear that. I **was **going to kill him! I glared towards the door and yelled.

"Damon! Give me my clothes!"

I simply heard him reply tauntingly.

"Come down and get them!"

I couldn't go downstairs like this. So, I wrapped the towel around me again and quietly snuck out of the room. Then I made my way back to Damon's room. I opened his closet and instantly grabbed one of his black shirts. I slipped it on and realized that it did cover me, but not completely. I sighed and looked around trying to find some shorts or pants. He didn't have anything that fit me. Man, could my day... Never mind! I didn't mean that! I simply sighed in resignation and went back to the other room. I grabbed the shorts and instantly slipped them on. Damon was going to pay big time for this.

Suddenly I heard Damon walking around and saying.

"Where are you, Stefan?"

He still had my phone. Ugh! Why wouldn't Damon just let me go home? I really wasn't **that **funny. Was I? I simply sighed and walked down the stairs angrily.

"I'm trapped at the house, getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do..."

He instantly stopped talking when he saw me coming down the stairs. He kept his eyes glued on me, as if I were the most awesomest thing in the world. He then quickly said into the phone.

"Bring me my ring!"

I merely raised my eyebrows at him and said sarcastically.

"Dang, you told him off."

He didn't reply. He simply kept staring at me. I smirked, but then remembered he had taken my clothes. So, I simply turned my back on him and went into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water and drank it slowly. When I looked towards the living room I saw Damon still staring at me. I merely glared at him and said.

"Boo... got a freaking staring problem? If you do, I nice punch in the face might fix it."

He then grinned and replied.

"You look good."

"What?"

He was instantly in front of me with his arms wrapped around me. He pulled me close to him and said.

"You look good with my clothes."

I merely glared at him and said.

"Not funny, Damon. Where are my clothes?"

He shrugged and said innocently.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't now anything about any clothes."

I simply stomped on his foot and moved away from him. I went into the living room and was about to sit down when he said.

"Oh no, you don't."

He instantly picked me up and began twirling me around the room. My eyes snapped open and I said.

"Damon! Put me down! What are you doing?"

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and I saw Vickie coming down the stairs. She smiled and said happily.

"Man, that shower was so great."

Then she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Obviously noticing the huge bite mark Damon had left her. She frowned and said to Damon.

"What did you give me?"

She turned to look at him and then she said.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't know your girl was here."

I blinked and stared at her in shock. Damon simply laughed at that. I instantly moved away from him and said.

"I'm not his girl, he only wishes."

Damon just smirked at me and said to Vickie.

"I gave you some blood, you loved it."

She tilted her head to the side and she said curiously.

"I did? Wait, I'm confused. How did I get here?"

Damon simply walked closer to her and stared directly into her eyes. He simply smiled and said sternly.

"We met in the woods. You were drunk, I'm a vampire. I attacked you and then I killed all your friends. Then I brought you here, gave you some blood, and you loved it. And now, we're going to party till the sun goes down."

I couldn't believe Damon had said all of that to her face. Then, again... he was my friend because he was like that. He was straight up about the things he said and did. I merely shook my head at him and didn't say anything. Vickie then nodded and said casually.

"Okay."

Then she looked at me and said.

"So, are you the younger twin or the older one? I heard the older one's a bitch."

I smirked at her and said.

"Present."

Her eyes went wide and she said.

"Damn, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that..."

I simply laughed and said.

"It's cool. I'm glad people know that they shouldn't mess with me."

She instantly relaxed and said.

"So, I heard you messed up Alondra. Is that true?"

I smirked and said.

"Messed up... is an understatement, but yeah, I did."

She seemed impressed and then she said.

"I'm glad. It was about time someone shut the bitch up."

I smiled and said.

"Glad, I could offer my services."

Vickie wasn't a bad person. She was just troubled, that was it. If she weren't involved in so much junk I bet she would be happier. Not only that, but she wouldn't be in this situation either. She then looked at me and said.

"So why'd you do it? I mean... I've wanted to do it for a long time, but Matt wouldn't let me."

I merely smiled and moved closer to her. I got near her and then began to slowly walk around her. She froze and stared at me slightly frightened. I saw Damon smiling, obviously enjoying watching me play with her. I smirked and said.

"I messed her up because she opened her mouth about my sister."

I moved to stand directly in front of her and said casually.

"You see. I really don't give a damn about what people say about me. But when it comes to my sister, if they open their mouth and say anything bad about her. I will without a doubt break their face. That's simply the way I am. So, you might want to keep that in mind."

She stared at me wide eyed and said.

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

She then looked at Damon and said.

"Hey, can I have another... hit? That blood stuff was good."

Then she looked at me and said.

"Unless you don't want me to, that is."

I smiled and said to Damon.

"I find it amazing how she can fear me and not the vampire that nearly ripped her throat out."

Damon smirked and replied.

"Well, you were stalking her like a lion cornering its prey. Not only that, but I believe your video is trending wildly around town."

I tilted my head to the side and said.

"Yeah, that must be it."

Damon merely smiled then moved closer to Vickie and said.

"Yes, you can have another hit, but only if I can."

I shuddered and said.

"Ew, if you ever said that to me. I would without a doubt punch you right in the face."

He merely smirked at me and then bit into his wrist for Vickie to suck on. Then he grabbed her hand and bit into her wrist so he could drink from her. I wasn't grossed out. I had seen things way worse than this. This was nothing. This was like watching two little kids playing in the park. I felt more like an intruder watching them do that. Almost as if I were interrupting a private moment. So, I turned away from them and made my way towards the door.

Now that I felt much better. I was positive that if I walked, I would be able to make it home. Damon could keep my phone. I could easily get a new one later. When I tried opening the door I instantly realized it was locked. Man... what the hell! Damon was definitely going overboard with the whole _**you're not leaving**_ thing. I moved away from the door and went in search of the back door. I truly hoped he had forgotten that one. I tried that one and nope, locked. I tried all the windows and no luck. Man, stupid freaking house!

By the time I was done I was on the verge of killing someone. So, it didn't precisely help to get back to the living room and see Vickie running around yelling things about stupid Tyler. Not only that, but Damon was playing right along with her. He could be such a child at times. I merely rolled my eyes at them and went to pour myself a glass of scotch. I sighed and leaned casually against a table and drank my scotch calmly. I closed my eyes and focused on trying to figure a way out without actually using my powers. Then suddenly I heard Vickie laugh and say.

"Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're like so cool and you're totally hot."

Well, that might help Damon's damaged ego. I opened my eyes and I saw Damon staring at me with a huge smile on his face. I glared at him and said.

"Don't even, Damon. I will sock you right in your stupid mouth if you say something stupid."

He smiled at me then turned to Vickie and said with a sigh.

"I know."

She stared at him and said.

"Don't you want to be in love?"

I pretended to gag and I said.

"Love is for the weak, chick. If you want to survive in this world you have to take that word out of your vocabulary."

Damon was simply staring at me curiously with a frown on his face. I stared back at him and said.

"What? You, better than anyone, know that what I'm saying is true."

Damon then seemed to pretend like he hadn't heard me because he turned to Vickie and said honestly.

"I have been in love. It's painful, pointless, and over rated."

I smiled and said with a sigh.

"My thoughts exactly."

Vickie frowned at both of us and said.

"Except when it isn't."

I simply stared at her and busted out laughing. Damon glared at her and said.

"No more talking! Let's Dance!"

He then pressed the play button on the stereo and started dancing. He instantly grabbed Vickie and they started dancing around the room. They were swinging bottles of scotch all around the room and spilling nearly all of it on the floor.

I merely rolled my eyes and was about to go see if maybe one of the windows in the basement opened. When suddenly, I saw Damon fly up into the banister and start dancing. I blinked and stared at him in shock. He was moving hips from side to side with his hands in the air. He was dancing like it was the last time he would ever dance. He appeared to be having the time of his life. I really couldn't take it, so I instantly doubled over and busted out laughing. I was holding my stomach trying really hard to calm down, but I couldn't. Damon instantly saw me and jumped down.

He grabbed me and then began to make me dance with him. I tried to get away, but he simply twirled me around and kept me moving. I had my back to him while he had his hands on my hips and kept making me move. I simply sighed in resignation and then started to dance with him. I wasn't going to get out any time soon, so I might as well enjoy myself. When I finally started moving along with him, Damon instantly put his hands around me and leaned close to me. I simply laughed at him and continued dancing.

Then the song, "Give Me Everything (Tonight)" by Pitbull started. I loved this song! I instantly turned around and grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt. I held on to his shoulder with one hand and then began dancing, pressing my body close to him. Then I released him and I interlocked my fingers with his. I lifted our hands in the air and began dancing extremely close to him. I was smiling at him and he was simply staring at me in shock. Then when the girl sang in the song I would sing right along with her. I would lean extremely close to Damon's ear while pressing my body to him and sing.

**_"Forget what they say._**

**_All my cares, they play._**

**_Nothing is enough._**

**_Til I've had enough._**

**_I want you tonight._**

**_I want you to stay._**

**_I want you tonight."_**

Damon instantly pulled me closer to him and held me tightly against his chest. I merely laughed and continued dancing with him. The truth was that I loved to dance. I really didn't seem like the type, but I really loved dancing. Dancing, was actually the second method I used to stay strong. The first one was fighting, of course. In order to stay strong you had to **move. **It really didn't matter how you did it. All you had to do was move around and exercise.

Damon seemed to really like this wild side to me because he only seemed to get more excited. He would twirl me around and move right along with me. At one point I decided to tease him and I went low while dragging my index finger along his chest. He stopped moving and stared at me in shock.

I simply laughed at him and then jumped on one of the coffee tables and kept on dancing. Vickie then joined me and we were both dancing, having a blast. I then jumped off and held my hands close together in the air and moved my hips to the beat. Damon was just staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I just laughed at him and said.

"I don't just know how to fight. I know how to break it down to."

With that, he instantly grabbed me and flung me on the couch. I stared at him in shock and then started laughing again. He was hovering on top of me and then suddenly he rolled over and fell flat on his back onto the floor. I simply laughed harder and got up. He instantly rose and picked me up in his arms. Then he began to twirl me all around the room. I simply laughed and then wrapped my arms around his neck. When he set me down, I simply smiled at him and said.

"Thanks."

He kept his arms around me and said.

"For?"

I simply moved my arms from his neck and tried to pry his hands off me, but he was too strong. Instead, he pulled me closer and said again.

"For?"

I sighed and said.

"For helping me get better. You didn't have to, but you did it anyways. So, thanks."

He tilted his head to the side and said.

"You're my friend. Well, actually... you're my only friend. So, I did what any good friend would do."

I smiled and nodded. Then I stared at him and said.

"So, are you going to keep me locked in here forever?"

He grinned and replied.

"Not exactly. I just want you here until I can get out and look for my ring."

I stared at him and said pretending to be angry.

"Oh, so you just wanted me here so I could amuse you? Not because you actually like to chill with me? Oh, well that's just great, thanks a lot. Maybe the next time you try to keep me against my will, I'll just punch you in the mouth and walk out."

With that I turned my back on him and walked back into the kitchen. Before I could actually get there, Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and said.

"You know that's not what I meant. I like your company and your outgoing attitude. You know how to have fun. To be honest, I've never met a girl like you before."

I merely laughed and said.

"Yeah, I am what you would call... unique."

Then suddenly I heard a low ringing noise. I listened carefully and realized that it was my phone. I looked back and saw my phone on a desk ringing. I tried to to go get it, but Damon blocked my way. I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"Move, Damon. It could be important."

He leaned in closely to my face and said.

"I'll move, but on one condition."

I raised my eyebrows and said.

"What do you want?"

He smiled widely and said.

"A kiss."

I blinked and then I started laughing at him. I shook my head and said.

"Ha, very funny."

With that, I tried to go around him, but he instantly stopped me. He stared directly at me and said.

"I wasn't kidding."

I merely stared at him curiously. Based on his stance, I was sure that the only way I could move him. Would be by levitating him and slamming him against the wall. Since, I couldn't do that. I simply sighed and said.

"Fine."

His eyes went wide with shock and I instantly took advantage of that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before, he could trap me or do anything stupid. I instantly moved around him and went to go answer my phone. When I pressed talk, I instantly heard Elena say, or rather yell.

"Leslie, where are you! Are you with Damon! Leslie, you have to get out of there! Damon's a..."

I frowned and said.

"Damon's a what, Elena? Why are you so freaked out?"

She seemed to be trying to calm down. Then suddenly she took a deep breath and said.

"Damon's... dangerous, Leslie. You have to get away from him."

I merely narrowed my eyes and said.

"Give me one good reason why I should abandon one of my new friends, and I'll leave."

"Damon's not your friend! You have it all wrong! He tricked you!"

I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"Reasons. Give me some reasons, Elena."

"Fine! You want a reason? How about this? Damon is a vampire! I know that sounds crazy, but it's true! Stefan is one to! I'm like so confused and I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do!"

I merely smiled and said.

"Ah, I see you finally know the truth. Hm, I thought I told Stefan to keep his mouth shut."

She gasped and said.

"You... you knew?"

"Of course, I knew."

"How long have you known?"

"I found out the second day of school. Damon isn't very good at talking quietly."

When I said that, I turned to look at him and I saw him dancing slowly with Vickie. They were talking, but I really didn't pay attention to them. I was more focused on Elena who sounded like she was going to pass out at any moment. I merely sighed and said calmly.

"Elena, if Damon were dangerous don't you think he would've killed me by now?"

She then sighed and said.

"Well... yeah, that's true."

I smiled and said sarcastically.

"So, what did Stefan say? Did he just go up to you and say that he loved you and that he wanted to come clean?"

She sighed, sounding a lot more calm and then she said.

"Not exactly. It's a long story."

Suddenly, I heard a loud "snap" and I looked up to see Vickie fall to the floor. I merely sighed and replied.

"Shoot. I got plenty of time."

I then moved away from the desk and sat down on the couch. I looked up at Damon and said.

"Was she annoying you?"

He simply shrugged and didn't reply. I sighed and said to Elena.

"So, what happened?"

She sighed deeply and said.

"Well, what happened is that... Oh, hi dad. How was your trip?"

I instantly heard my dad reply.

"Tiring, I think I would have preferred to stay here and endure Leslie's smart remarks than be with those idiots."

At that, I laughed and said to Elena sarcastically.

"Tell him, I'll be home soon. So, I can cheer him up."

I heard my dad laugh and then say to Elena.

"Hey, where's the kid at? What's his face... Stefan, right? Where is he? I like messing with him. He's fun."

I frowned and said.

"Stefan, isn't there?"

She sighed and said.

"No."

"Might I ask, why?"

She took a deep breath and said.

"He said that he had to go find Damon's ring before he hurt you. That's why I was so worried about you. As soon as he left, I decided to call you. That way, you could get away from Damon."

I merely smiled and said.

"Yeah well, I'm good. I actually had a lot fun with him."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"What did you guys do?"

I smirked and said.

"We danced around the house and..."

"You danced with Damon! OMG! I can't believe that!"

I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Well believe it."

"Why did you dance with him, though? I thought you said you only liked dancing by yourself."

I merely shrugged and replied.

"I was bored. Anyway... I'll be home in a few. So, just hang in there and don't trip. I'll be okay."

"Alright, bye."

With that I hung up and looked down at Vickie's body. Suddenly I saw her stir and then sit up. I looked at Damon and said.

"Didn't you just kill her?"

He shook his head and said with a smile.

"Not exactly."

I stared at him and then suddenly it clicked, he turned her. Vickie then looked up at him and said.

"What happened? We were dancing and then..."

"I killed you."

So, straight up again. She stared at him clearly confused and said.

"What?"

"You're dead."

She frowned and replied.

"I'm dead?"

Damon merely smiled and then moved to sit with me on the couch. He put his arm around me and said casually.

"Yeah well, lets not make a big deal of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

I stared at him and said.

"Is that it? That's all you need in order to become a vampire?"

He simply nodded and said.

"Yep."

Vickie merely stared at us and said.

"You guys are more wasted than I am."

She then turned away from us and began to move towards the door. Damon was instantly blocking her way. He stared at her and said.

"You don't want to be out there alone. You're about to get really freaky."

She merely stared at him and said.

"Look, I had a really good time, but I just want to go home."

"You're still craving blood. Until you get it, you're going to be very out of it. You have to be careful."

I merely looked at him and said.

"What if she doesn't drink any blood?"

He looked at me and said casually.

"She'll die."

I simply sighed and said.

"Hm, well that can't be good."

Damon just smirked and then came back to sit with me. As Vickie walked out he called after her and said.

"If you see Stefan tell him to call me!"

Suddenly my phone rang again and I saw it was Elena. I rolled my eyes and said to Damon.

"She probably thinks you ate me."

He smirked and said.

"So, she knows already?"

"Yep."

I then looked at my phone and pressed the talk button. Before I could even say anything. Elena instantly said into the phone.

"You're are not going to believe what is going on right now! You have to get home quick!"

I frowned and said.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

She sighed and said.

"Lets just say it has something to do with our family."

Oh, man. What the hell happened now? I merely sighed and said.

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's more... surprising, than anything else."

I frowned and said.

"Alright, I'm on my way."

With that I hung up and said to Damon.

"Apparently, something big is going down at my house and I should be there. So, I guess I'm going home."

He groaned and said.

"Can't they wait until it's darker out? That way I'll be able to be there."

I laughed at him and said.

"Yeah, they are going to hold off everything just so they can see your handsome face."

He smirked and said.

"Well, they should."

I merely shook my head and stood up. He instantly stood as well and said.

"Do you really have to go?"

I smiled and replied.

"It's almost sunset Damon. You won't be here by yourself for long."

He sighed in resignation and said.

"Fine, but you owe me two hours of time together."

I rolled my eyes at him and said.

"Sure, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, I walked towards the door and was about to walk out. When suddenly, I felt him hug me from behind and say.

"Tomorrow is too long. I'll see you tonight, kitten."

I blinked and before I knew it, I was outside. I glared at the door and yelled.

"You're not spending the night at my house, Damon!"

I could hear him laughing from inside. When I turned around I saw my car standing in the driveway. How had it gotten here? I approached and saw a small black note on the windshield. I took it off and read it. It said:

_Next time don't forget your car at home. I had to make up an excuse in order to get out of that meeting and get it over here. _

_P.S. Elena says Damon has a crush on you and that she doesn't understand how you can't see it. Since, it's __**so **__obvious._

_Love, Dad_


	24. Trapped Together

**Wow, it seems that Damon and Leslie are beginning to get along really well. Will it continue or not? Please read and review. Enjoy, chapter 24 everyone. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I own wish I did.**

Chapter 24

**(Leslie's POV)**

As soon as I stepped inside the house, I was instantly received by a too strong hug from Elena. She smiled happily and said.

"Oh my god, Leslie! I'm so glad you're okay and... Is that Damon's shirt?"

I instantly looked down at myself and realized that I was still wearing Damon's shirt. I simply sighed and replied.

"Yes, it is."

Elena gasped and said.

"Leslie! I can't believe you would...!"

I glared at her and said.

"I didn't! It's not what you think! I was simply hot, so I took a shower to cool off. Damon simply lended me his shirt, that's all!"

I couldn't tell her what really happened or else she would freak. She relaxed and said.

"Oh, okay, good. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

I smirked at her and said.

"I told you he wouldn't eat me."

She stared at me with a frown and said.

"Very funny, Leslie."

I shrugged and said casually.

"I try."

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman with light toned skin and blond hair sitting on the couch. I frowned at her, but she simply smiled at me. I let go of Elena and studied her carefully. Then it instantly hit, and I smiled right back at her.

It was our Aunt Jenna. She was our dad's youngest sister. Not only that, but she was a real cool aunt and person. She wasn't the scolding type. She was more of the _**lets have fun together**_ type of aunt. Her and my dad were quite similar. They were both beautiful in their own ways and they were both funny when they wanted to be. Although, they were different in a HUGE way. My dad was a nocturnal, but she wasn't. Well, she was, but not anymore.

It turns out that one day she simply got tired of all the fighting and the training. So, she decided that she wanted to become a human. She said humans were actually _**normal**_ and that she wanted that. Although, according to my dad she wanted to become human because she fell for one and she didn't want her child to go through what me and Elena went through.

Anyway, my dad and her other sister, Scarlett, did a ritual on her and turned her into a human. As soon as she was human, they influenced her and erased all of her memories of being a nocturnal. They loved her, though. So, they let her keep her memories of them being her family.

Although, my dad has to always be careful around her because she doesn't know the truth about him. She simply thinks he's an important business guy that travels a lot. So, according to my Aunt Jenna all of us are human.

I instantly went towards her and said.

"Aunt Jenna! It's been forever! What are you doing here?"

She instantly smiled and stood up. She came towards me with a happy smile on her face and wrapped her arms around me. She hugged me tightly and replied.

"It has been a long time. I've missed you girls so much."

"We missed you to, so what's up? How you been?"

"I've been great. How about you?"

I let go of her and said.

"Oh, same old, same old. So, what brings you to this boring town? I thought you were in Vegas."

She smiled and said.

"I was, but I'm here as a favor to my brother."

I frowned and said.

"What?"

Then I heard my dad come down the stairs and say.

"All be leaving today and I want Jenna to stay here and take care of you."

I rolled my eyes and said.

"Hey, dad. So you're leaving?"

He smiled and replied.

"Indeed, I am."

I smirked and said.

"It was about time."

He glared at me and said.

"Ha, very funny."

"Thanks, I got it from you."

He simply shook his head and then went to go pour himself a glass of wine. Then suddenly I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Stefan. I smiled at him and said.

"Hey, big bro. Where you been?"

He stared at me and said.

"Leslie? How did you get out? Where's Damon?"

I shrugged and said.

"He's back at your house. Oh, and he said that he wants you to call him. If I were you, I'd call. He seems to really want his ring back."

I saw Aunt Jenna frown, and say.

"Who's Damon?"

I merely smiled at her and said.

"He's my friend."

I saw my dad stifle a laugh and I simply glared at him. I still hadn't yelled at him for writing those stupid things on the note he left me. Damon did **NOT** have a crush on me. That was just the way he was. He liked being sarcastic and making smart remarks. That was just him.

I simply sighed and motioned for Stefan and Elena to follow me in the kitchen. They walked inside then I sat on the table and said seriously.

"Okay, here's the deal. Damon sort of... turned Vickie."

Stefan sighed exasperated and replied.

"I know."

Elena stared at us clearly confused and said.

"What? What do you mean he turned her? He turned her into, what?"

I merely rolled my eyes at her and said.

"What do you think, Elena? He's a vampire. So, he obviously didn't turn her into an ice princess. Anyway, Damon said she was about to get really freaky. So, we should probably go find her and make sure she doesn't do something stupid."

Stefan simply sighed and said.

"She's already here."

I stared at him in shock and said.

"She's here?"

He nodded and said.

"So is Matt."

I nodded and said.

"Where she at?"

Elena simply frowned and said.

"She's in the guest room."

I rolled my eyes at her and said.

"Which one?":

She looked at me and said.

"The orange one."

I nodded and then walked away towards the stairs. As I passed by the living room I saw my dad helping my aunt bring in her suit cases. She was simply gawking at him and how he could carry four big suit cases with no effort at all. When he saw me he smirked and said.

"You're welcome by the way."

I glared at him and said.

"That wasn't funny and it isn't true. So, you better cut it out or else."

He placed the suitcases down and said.

"Or else, what?"

I smiled and said.

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Right."

With that, I walked up the stairs and left him there scratching the back of his head in confusion. I had gotten that from a show a long time ago, but I had forgotten which one. I merely shrugged and went to go see if Vickie was alright.

As soon as I opened the door, I instantly shut it. Holy Crap! What the hell was that? I instantly dashed down the stairs and said.

"Who's in there with Vickie?"

Aunt Jenna was in the kitchen and she appeared to be starting dinner. My dad was sitting in his armchair, sipping from his glass of wine calmly. Elena was standing by the kitchen talking to Stefan about his past. I merely glared at them and said.

"Hello... who's in there with Vickie?"

Elena turned to me and said.

"Matt, of course."

I shook my head and said.

"There is no... way in hell that was Matt."

Then I hear someone coming quickly down the stairs. It was my younger cousin Jeremy. When he saw me he instantly blushed. He then smiled at me and said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh... hey, Leslie. How you been?."

I simply stared at him and bit my bottom lip. Man, I couldn't laugh at him or else he would get busted. So, I simply grinned and said.

"Hey, Jer. I've been good, you? "

He simply smiled and said.

"I've been alright."

I smirked at him and said.

"Yeah, I bet."

He simply looked down and didn't reply. I merely smiled and said.

"It's been forever since I've seen you. The last time I saw you, you were still cute and little. Now, you're all grown up. Well... except you still have your cute baby face."

My dad actually laughed at that, but he frowned and said.

"I don't have a baby face."

I simply smirked at him.

"Of course, you don't."

He sighed, then he tilted his head to look at Elena and said.

"Is she always like this?"

Elena simply smiled and said.

"Don't worry, after a while you'll get used to it."

Then she frowned and said.

"Well... sort of."

I merely laughed at her and then turned to look at Jeremy. I smiled at him and said.

"Come with me to the study."

He frowned, but decided to follow me. Once we were there, I instantly locked the door and turned on the sound blocker. I moved to the desk and sat on top with my feet on it as well. I smirked at him while he merely looked at the floor clearly uncomfortable. I sighed and said.

"You're lucky, you know."

He looked up at me and said.

"Why?"

I merely smiled at him and replied.

"You're lucky it was me and not Elena. Otherwise, your mom would probably be smacking the hell out of you right now."

He stared towards the door which confirmed my suspicion that his mom wouldn't be very happy about what I saw. I merely smiled at him and said.

"Here's the thing, I'm no snitch. So, you don't have to worry about your mom having a fit. Although, I do want to ask you something."

He looked up at me and said.

"What?"

I smirked at him and said.

"How long have you actually known her?"

I saw his face instantly turn a deep red. I merely smiled to myself. He **was** just a kid. I simply shook my head and said.

"Well?"

He frowned and looked up at me defiantly. I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Oh, let me guess? Bad boy, right? You're in that, _**I'm a rebel **_stage. That's cool. If you don't want to talk then you don't have to."

With that I jumped off the desk and was about to walk out when suddenly he said.

"Is that it?"

I merely smiled, but I didn't let him see it. I turned to look at him confused and replied.

"What do you mean, is that it?"

He frowned clearly confused and said.

"You're not going to threaten me or press the matter? You're just going to let me off the hook?"

I stared at him and gave him my confused look. Then I frowned and said.

"What do I look like? Fifty? I'm not your grandmother. I'm not going to lecture you and all that crap."

He frowned and said.

"Why, not? Not that I'm complaining."

I merely rolled my eyes at him and said.

"Do you want me to? Cuz I can tell you off. If that's what you really want."

He instantly shook his head and said.

"No, thanks."

I simply smirked at him and said.

"Thought so."

Before I could walk out, he instantly looked up and said.

"I've known her since the first day of school."

I stopped and said.

"What do you mean you've known her since the first day of school?"

He sighed and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"My mom gave me money to come over here early. She wanted me to look after you two and see how you guys were. She gave me money for the plane ticket and for a place to stay. I'm supposed to be going to school, but..."

"You don't, because you like to go out and have _**"fun"**_ instead."

He simply stared at me curiously and said.

"How do you know?"

I smiled and replied.

"Your eyes. That's what usually gives people away."

He simply nodded understandingly. I smiled at him and said.

"Does your mom know?"

He then nodded his head in confirmation. I sighed and said.

"What do you do?"

He merely looked up at me and smiled. I smiled right back at him and said.

"Never mind. Well, just be careful dude. If I were you I wouldn't be doing, well... what you and Vickie were doing, here."

He nodded understandingly and said.

"I know, sorry."

I merely laughed at him and said.

"No, I'm saying that because my dad will make fun of you for the rest of eternity if he ever found out."

Jeremy just stared at me and smiled. Then I smacked his shoulder and said.

"So, you were here all this time and you didn't even have the decency to come over and say hi? Man, your messed up. I'm deeply hurt, you know."

He simply smiled and said.

"Well it's because I wasn't supposed to. My mom and I were supposed to meet up with you together. I was only here to see if you guys would actually like having us around."

I rolled my eyes at him and said.

"You're family. Why wouldn't we want you around?"

He smiled at me and replied.

"Thanks."

I nodded and then said.

"Do you love her?"

He looked out the window and didn't answer. I merely sighed and said.

"That's cool, you don't have to tell me anything. Anyway, I guess I'll see you around."

He then turned to look at me and said.

"Thanks, Leslie. You're a really cool cousin."

I merely smiled and said.

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

He raised his eyebrows and said with a smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it."

With that, I walked out and left him there. Step one, complete. Now that I had gained his trust all I had to do was make sure Vickie didn't snap and kill him. Maybe Stefan could help her out and get her on his diet. That's if she even turned into a vampire. If not, then we would have to find Jeremy a new girlfriend. Man, I couldn't believe he was dumb enough to be trying to do **that **here.

I simply smiled and walked up to my room. I looked out the window and saw that it was already getting darker outside. I instantly went up to my window and locked it. Damon was not coming inside my room. Although I highly doubted a locked window would keep him out. He obviously didn't know what the word privacy meant. Then I went to my closet and pulled out some jeans and a new shirt. I threw Damons in the dirty laundry, so I could give it to him later. I wasn't still at my best, so I pulled out my phone and dialed Danny's number. He answered on the first ring and said.

"Hey, little cuz. What's up?"

I merely smiled and said.

"The ceiling."

He laughed at me and said.

"True, so what do you need?"

"I sorta passed out today and I need your help."

I could practically see the smile on his face. He instantly chuckled and said.

"Where?"

"How about the basement?"

"I'm down. I'll be there in ten, alright?"

"Kay."

With that, I began counting. One, two, three, four, five, six, sev... Ding, dong! I instantly walked out and went towards the stairs. I saw Elena hugging Danny and saying.

"Danny! Where have you been? I've missed you!"

I instantly saw Stefan giving him a murderous glare. So, I merely laughed and yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Hey, cuz! Thanks for coming over!"

I saw my dad smile and say casually.

"Hello, Daniel. I appreciate you coming over and helping Leslie get..."

I then stormed down the stairs and glared at him. He instantly smiled and said.

"Get her homework done."

Danny smiled at him and said.

"It's no problem uncle. It's a pleasure to come help out my little cuz."

Then he turned to the kitchen and yelled.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna!"

She came out and said.

"Daniel, I didn't know you were in town. It's nice to see you."

He then gave her a quick hug and said.

"Right back at you, um... tia?"

He then turned to me and said.

"That's how you say aunt in Spanish, right?"

I smiled and said.

"Right."

He smiled back at me and said.

"Thanks, little cuz."

After the incident at school, I had yelled at my dad and told him to make everyone stop calling us princesses. He simply said that it was the law and that he couldn't do anything about it. So, I told him that if he didn't change it I would destroy his car. He said that he didn't care, since he could easily buy a new one. Then, I said that I would go and destroy ever single car dealership nearby. Also, that I didn't care if I exposed my true nature while doing it. At that, he instantly stared at me and said that he was calling my bluff. So, the next day right before school started I went down to the dealership in the next town and burned it to the ground. When he saw me after school, he glared at me and said, "fine, you win."

And that was how I went from princess to just little cuz and Leslie. Elena was so happy about that. Although, she had scolded me about the method I used. I had merely rolled my eyes at her and said, "you're welcome, Elena."

I saw Elena look over and see Stefan's glare. She instantly moved away from Danny and said.

"Danny, I want you to meet my boyfriend Stefan. Stefan, this is my older cousin Danny."

I saw Stefan instantly lose his glare and sigh in relief. He smiled and said.

"Nice to meet you."

Danny smiled back and said.

"Same here. So, how have you been able to survive with these two? If you ask me, they're both out of their mind."

I saw my dad laugh and say.

"Out of their mind, is an understatement. The appropriate term is completely crazy."

I glared at him and said.

"I wonder where I got it from?"

My dad shrugged and said.

"Beats me."

Stefan smiled and replied.

"No, they're not out of their mind. They are simply nice and caring people."

Danny shrugged and said.

"Okay, maybe they're that to."

I rolled my eyes and then grabbed Danny's hand. I dragged him all the way downstairs and opened the door to the basement. Once we entered, the entire room turned a neon blue color. I then moved towards the center and yelled.

"Ready?"

I heard him laugh and reply.

"When am I not?"

I simply rolled my eyes and then waited. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, and three Mississippi. That's when Danny instantly ran towards me and swung. I instantly blocked his punch and side stepped his attack. He then came at me again and tried to grab me, but failed. He kept coming at me and just kept backing up. He would throw a punch and I would block or easily side step. He tried tripping me and I would jump backwards. We kept going at it until he stopped and said.

"Now let's see what you can do on your own."

I simply nodded and said.

"Okay."

He then walked out of the room and said.

"What level?"

I smirked and replied.

"Level 10."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

With that, the entire room changed and became a desolate place with nothing but rocks around. Then I saw a door open somewhere near the back of the room. I smiled and waited. Then suddenly, I heard footsteps approach me from behind. I instantly turned around easily dodged a punch that came at me. Then I saw other forms appear all around me. I was surrounded. I merely smiled and said.

"Ha, is this the best you got?"

They were all robots. My dad had created them and given them to us, so we could train with them. They were all dressed in black pants and black sleeveless shirts. They looked similar to what something a ninja would wear. I moved slowly towards the center and waited.

Then suddenly all of them moved and came at me at the same time. I stayed there and didn't move until the last minute. When I did, they all crashed into each other and fell on the floor. They instantly got up and came at me again except this time they came at me one at a time. I instantly smiled and went into nocturnal mode. My eyes changed and my body was instantly sparkling with electricity. I moved away and then sent a powerful shock wave at one of them. The shock was so powerful that it went through him and shocked three others as well. Then two of them came at me from the side and instantly made the ground rise like a wall and they slammed right into it. I smiled at that, and then went for the others.

Luckily, in this scenario there was a small pond near the edge of the room. I went to it and then made the water rise. I instantly made it freeze and turn into sharp arrows of ice. All of the robots stopped in their chase after me and simply stared at all the arrows hovering in the air. I merely smirked and then suddenly lifted my hand and flung all of them directly towards them. They were too shocked that the arrows instantly went through them and destroyed them all. There were a few that were able to avoid getting hit, but I went after them. I instantly lifted a huge chunk of the ground and yelled.

"Hey, you forgot something!"

The idiots actually stopped and turned around to look at me. That's when I merely smirked and threw the huge boulder directly at them. They were chunks of metal and wires in an instant. I merely smiled and said.

"Well, that was fun."

Then the room instantly changed and went back to normal. Danny then spoke through the intercom and said.

"Alright, I think you're good now."

He then opened the door and let me out. He then gave me a hug and instantly melted into the dark corner of the room. As I was walking up the stairs, I instantly heard yelling coming from the living room. I ran upstairs and noticed my dad was no longer here and my Aunt Jenna was gone as well. I instantly looked at Elena and said.

"What the hell is going on?"

She stared at me clearly frightened and said.

"She's gone! Vickie's gone!"

I saw Jeremy coming down the stairs with a concerned look on his face. He stared at me and said.

"She was fine and then she just freaked out."

Then I saw Matt come down and say.

"I'm going to go look for her. Call me if you hear anything."

I saw Stefan standing by Elena and I heard him whisper.

"I can track her."

She stared at him and said.

"Go."

Stefan nodded and quickly walked out. Then all of a sudden I saw Jeremy going towards the door to. Elena instantly grabbed him and held him back. He glared at her and said.

"What are you doing? I have to go find her."

He did love her. I could see it in his face, how much he truly cared about her. Now, I knew why Vickie had been talking about love when we were with Damon. I merely sighed and said.

"Chill, Jeremy. If you want I can go look for her to."

With that I turned around and went upstairs to get my jacket. Suddenly, I heard the door bell ring. I heard a thud and then I instantly heard Elena say sternly.

"Jeremy go upstairs."

I then heard a sarcastic voice say.

"You're afraid of me? How cute. It was about time Stefan finally fessed up."

I then heard Elena say in a demanding cold voice.

"Stay away from me."

"Hey, hey, there's no need to be rude and here I thought you were the nice twin. I guess I was wrong. You do have a feisty side to you. I'm just looking for Stefan. Oh, and your dear sister as well. Anyway, may I come in? Oh wait, of course I can. I've been invited."

I heard him step inside and say casually.

"We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not going to kill you. That wouldn't serve to my greater agenda. It also wouldn't suit too well with your dear sister. So... where's Stefan?"

I instantly heard Elena scream in my head and say.

_**Leslie! Damon's here! I'm scared!**_

At that, I instantly dashed down the stairs and instantly got in Damon's face. He blinked and said.

"There you are! Do you know how bored I was back at the house? You definitely owe me more than..."

I instantly lifted my hand and smacked him straight across the face. How dare he scare my sister like that! Elena was one of the sweetest people I knew. She was a nice and sweet girl, but she was also sensitive. Damon knew this and he was doing it on purpose to scare her. He stared at me in shock and said.

"What was that for?"

I glared at him and said angrily.

"Don't you **EVER** come to **my** house and talk to my sister that way! Who the hell do you think you are! Next time you do that I **WILL** kill you, Damon! Now, get the hell out! I don't want to see you!"

He glared at me and said.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where Stefan is."

I merely glared back at him and said.

"He's out looking for Vickie. Now, get out!"

He then moved towards the door and said sarcastically.

"That girl is going to thank me for what I did to her."

He was obviously trying to tick me off even more. So, I simply smirked at him and replied.

"Yeah, and did you thank the skanky bitch that turned you?"

He merely glared at me, but didn't reply. I smirked and said.

"I didn't think so. Now, leave."

With that, I shoved him out of the door, but before I could close it. He held it open and said.

"Tip for later. Be careful who you invite in the house."

He leaned in closely to me and said.

"You never know who or what you're inviting inside."

I merely glared at him and said.

"Piss off, Damon."

With that, I slammed the door in his face and locked it. Elena merely stared at me and said.

"Leslie, I need you to show me how to be like that."

I frowned and said.

"Like, what?"

"Like you."

I merely laughed at her and said.

"Ha, I'm flattered, but no."

She instantly grabbed my hands in hers and said pleadingly.

"I don't mean sarcastic or funny. I just mean stronger and braverer, like you. I'm tired of being the weakest link in the family. I want to be able to stay calm like you and be stronger. I want to be able to stand up for myself."

I sighed and stared at her. To my surprise, I realized she was serious. She wasn't kidding. She really thought of herself as weak. I **was **the oldest. Therefore, if she needed my help it was my responsibility to help her. I took a deep breath and said.

"I will show you how to control your emotions and how to be braver, but that's it."

She instantly smiled and wrapped her arms around me. She then sighed and said.

"Thank you. I promise, I'll try really hard. I won't let you down."

I smirked and said.

"You'd better. Now, let me go. I have to go out and look for Vickie."

Her arms instantly tightened around me and she said.

"Leslie, Damon's out there and based on his glare. I don't think he's very happy with you."

I rolled my eyes and said.

"Like I actually give a damn. In case you've forgotten, I don't care how people feel about me."

She sighed, but didn't let me go. I rolled my eyes and said.

"This is also part of your training Elena. You have to quit worrying so much. If you want to be strong, you have to let me go. You have to realize that I'm a big girl and that I can take care of myself."

Then I smirked and said.

"Besides, Danny and I weren't actually working on homework."

She stared at me curiously then smiled and said.

"You're right, Leslie. You're a great fighter and you can take care of yourself."

I nodded and said.

"Of course, I can."

Before I could actually walk out the door bell rang again. If it was Damon, I would without a doubt sock him right in his stupid mouth. Who did he think he was? To come to my house and scare Elena like that. I instantly opened the door and saw a bleeding Stefan leaning against the door way. My eyes opened in shock. Elena instantly looked at him and said.

"You're bleeding."

"No, it's okay. I'm okay."

He looked up at us and said sadly.

"I couldn't stop her. I tried."

Elena stared at him confused and said.

"What does that mean?"

I simply closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. I took a deep breath and said.

"It means she fed."

I heard Elena gasp and say.

"Oh my God."

Stefan instantly looked at her and said quickly.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her and I will show her that she can live like I do. I'll make sure she doesn't hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

She looked at him and said exasperated.

"What are we going to tell Matt? That's his sister. I don't even want to think about... If that were Leslie... Stefan, what are we going to do?"

I merely sat down and said.

"We make something up."

She turned to glare at me and said.

"You mean we lie."

I shrugged and said.

"If that's what you want to call protecting him. Then sure, why not?"

She simply stood there for a while and didn't reply. Stefan then looked at us and said.

"I'm so sorry."

I merely shrugged and said.

"Don't apologize, Stefan. This isn't your fault. It's all stupid Damons."

Elena merely looked at him and said sadly.

"I gave you today, just like you asked and I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me or my sister."

I had a really bad feeling about the way the conversation was going. So, I stood up and said.

"Elena, come on lets go upstairs. We'll talk about it in the morning."

She shook her head and said.

"No. Stefan and I had an agreement, Leslie. I won't put our family in danger."

"Elena, come on. Just let it go, already."

She ignored me and turned back to Stefan. She stared directly at him and said sadly.

"I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you Stefan."

At that, I got up and stalked into the kitchen. I opened my dad's liquor cabinet and poured myself some bourbon in a glass. I drank it in one swing and then I heard her continue and say in despair.

"I'm sorry, I... I just can't."

There was a long silence and then I heard the door open. I heard Stefan step out and leave. I walked out and I saw she had her back to me. I merely sighed and said.

"That right there, will be your greatest regret until the day you die."

I saw how she instantly started shaking. Then she leaned against the door and began crying. I frowned, but instantly went to hold her. She hugged me and began crying on my shoulder. I simply sighed and wrapped my arms around her. She was sobbing like a piece of heart had just been ripped out of her. Maybe that was the case. Elena was crazy about Stefan. For the first time she had finally felt what love was like. Now, she had actually told it to leave. I merely looked at her and said.

"Elena, if it hurts you that much then don't leave him. There's still time. I'll take you to his house if you want to go fix it."

She shook her head and said.

"I can't, Leslie. He's a vampire. There a side of him that doesn't just crave me. There's a side of him that craves just my blood. What if one day I'm not well and he snaps. What if you're away, like this week, and he kills me. Aunt Jenna and Jeremy are here now. What if they get hurt because I'm with him?"

She looked at me through tear-filled eyes and said.

"Damon is always following Stefan, in order to make his life miserable. So, as long as Stefan is here many innocent people are going to die due to Damon. Not only that, but what if one day **I** snap and hurt **him**. You know that I can be very unstable at times. What if I get very altered and I set him on fire? How will I be able to live with myself?"

She then simply continued crying and I just held her. The more I thought about it. The more I realized she was right. Not about Stefan hurting her, but of her hurting him. Elena was sensitive and her powers were directly linked with her emotions. That type of combination was dangerous. Now, I was sure that I should help her get stronger. Before I could comment she instantly released me and said.

"I'm going to my room."

I frowned and said.

"Elena, hold up. Wait."

She instantly turned from me and ran up the stairs to her room. I heard her door slam and then I heard her start crying again. I merely sighed and walked back upstairs. Jeremy came out of his room and said worriedly.

"Any luck?"

I shook my head and said.

"No, I'm going Vickie hunting tomorrow. So, don't worry. I'm sure she's alright."

He nodded then went back inside his room. I merely walked down the hallway and went into my room. I went to my closet and found my black pajamas with white skulls on them. Then I walked to my bathroom and took a nice cold shower. When I came out, I noticed my window was open. I walked over to it, in order to shut it. When suddenly I heard a loud, "caw, caw!" I instantly looked up at the tree and saw who I had missed so much for over a week. I smiled and said.

"Bestie! I've missed you!"

I opened the window wider and said.

"What are you doing outside? It's cold. Come in."

I moved out of the way and he instantly flew inside. He landed gracefully on my bed and simply looked up at me with what looked like a smile. I smiled back at him, then moved to sit on my bed and said.

"Well, I guess I should start by saying I'm really sorry for not being here for so long. What happened is that Stefan and Damon had a bit of a... misunderstanding."

He looked at me curiously waiting for me to continue. I sighed and said.

"Anyway, it ended badly. Stefan locked Damon in a cell and left him to die. So, I felt bad because Damon's my friend too and I should've helped him. Although, when I went to break him out. Stefan made me give him my word that I wouldn't let Damon out. So, I was pretty much stuck."

I then turned to look out the window and I said.

"Anyway, I stayed with Damon for four days until he woke up. At first, he seemed cool with me being there and then he went all wack and threatened to kill me."

I could see him staring at me through the window. I simply smiled and turned to stare at him. Then I moved and got under the covers. I grabbed him carefully in my arms and covered him up as well. Then I sighed and said.

"Yeah, so then Damon got Caroline to go get him out and then he wouldn't let me leave. Later he went out killed a couple of teenagers and turned Vickie."

He looked up at me curiously and simply rubbed his beak against my jaw. I smiled and said.

"Also, when I got home I found out my Aunt Jenna and my cousin Jeremy are staying here with us. Anyway, a bunch of stuff went down and then stupid Damon showed up and started talking crap to Elena. He was trying to freak her out since she already knows the truth. He's such an idiot, I swear. He's lucky I only smacked him and didn't kick something precious of his instead."

Suddenly I felt him move and lean in closely to my throat. I frowned and then said.

"Oh and to make things better, Elena broke up with Stefan. I can't believe she did it though. I feel so bad for her. Right now, she's locked up in her room and she's crying. It's all stupid Damon's fault. Why the hell did he have to turn Vickie? Why couldn't he go and kill Bambi or something? No... he has to be the bad boy and go piss everyone off. **I'm** not even that impulsive. What a dumbass."

Then I heard my Aunt Jenna walking down the hall. She came to my door and said.

"Leslie, who are you talking to?"

I simply smiled at him and replied.

"I'm talking to my friend on the phone."

I saw how he smiled at me and I simply winked at him. I heard my aunt sigh and say.

"Alright that's cool, good night."

"Yeah, night."

I heard her walk away and I instantly smiled and said.

"She's my cool aunt. She tries to stick with the times. So, she likes to talk like I do. I think she's funny."

He merely looked at me and nodded. Then I sighed and said.

"It's late and tomorrow I have to go out and look for Vickie. So, I guess I'm sleeping early tonight. You can stay if you want. If you don't, that's cool, I understand."

With that I placed him beside me and then turned my back away from the window. I then heard the sound of wings flapping and I heard him leave. Yeah, apparently my excuse hadn't been good enough. I sighed sadly and then closed my eyes hoping sleep would find me.

Suddenly, I heard my window creak open and I heard footsteps approaching me. I already had my hand under my pillow. So, I wrapped my hand around the gun I always kept there. I waited until I felt them get near my bed. Then I instantly pulled it out and pointed it directly at their head.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! It's just me!"

Wait, a minute... I still didn't lower it though, but I did say.

"What do you want, Damon?"

He sighed in relief and said.

"I might be able to explain myself if you would get the gun away from my head."

"Not a chance. What do you want?"

He began to back away from me, but I still kept it aimed on him. I saw him smirk in the moonlight and say.

"You know, even if you did shoot. It wouldn't harm me."

I smirked and said.

"I told you I loved history, Damon. Don't you think I know that this town has a history with vampires? This isn't loaded with normal bullets. It's loaded with something special that my dad was kind enough to give me. So, want to repeat that again?"

At that, he instantly raised his hands in surrender and said.

"Alright, I give. Now, put it away."

I simply lowered it, but didn't put it up. He stared at me and said.

"Why do you keep that thing under your pillow? Aren't you afraid it might go off when you're sleeping?"

I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"There's a new invention called safety lock, smart one."

He smiled at me and said.

"Cute."

I sighed and said.

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked at me then looked me up and down. I glared at him then raised the gun again and said menacingly.

"Choose your words carefully."

He smiled and said sarcastically.

"I have a complaint."

"Go tell someone that cares."

He rolled his eyes and said.

"Why are you being so mean to me? You're supposed to be my friend."

I glared at him and said.

"My sister and my family is above anyone else, Damon. Who the hell do you think you are to come here and scare Elena like that?"

He chuckled lightly and said.

"I was just playing with her. You know I wouldn't really do anything."

"I don't give a damn, Damon. You do **not** come into my house and scare my sister like that. I don't care how bad you claim you are. You crossed the line. Therefore, I don't want to see you. So, get out."

He laughed and said.

"So, that's why you're mad at me? Ha, that's really cute."

I merely glared at him and said.

"Get out."

He simply ignored me and came to sit with me on the bed. I sighed and then said.

"Get off my bed, Damon."

He turned to look at me and said like a little three year old.

"NO! I'm staying."

"The hell you are. Get out."

He ignored me and instead lifted the covers and slipped inside with me. He had his hands behind his head and he was smiling at me, clearly enjoying my look of disbelief. I then glared at him and said.

"Damon, I'm not playing. Go away."

He looked at me and said.

"So, let me get this straight. I caught you when you passed out and let you sleep in **my **bed. Then I made you feel better by using my good moves on you and you won't even let me spend the night? Wow, I sure am proud to be your friend."

He was not going to guilt me into letting him stay. So, I merely shrugged and said.

"You can always stop being my friend whenever you want. You do have a choice, you know."

He then sat up and looked at me. He smirked and said.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Well, too bad. You're stuck with me for the rest of the night and for the rest of forever."

I glared at him and said.

"Only in your dreams. Now, get out."

"No."

Man, I really hated it when people told me, 'no'. Damon was really pissing me off now. Then suddenly he sat up and then got off the bed. I sighed in relief and was about to tell him I was glad he was leaving. When I instantly saw him beginning to unbutton his shirt. I stared at him and said.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He smirked at me and said.

"Getting ready for bed, since your comfortable in your Gothic jamies. I wanted to get comfortable to."

"Get the hell out, Damon!"

He simply took his shoes off and then came back to the bed. What the hell was wrong with him? I simply sighed in resignation and said.

"Fine, stay, but I'm out. I'm going to stay somewhere else."

With that, I got up and went towards the door. When I tried opening it, I realized it was locked. I tried opening it again and no luck. What the hell! Oh man... My dad forgot to take the stupid shield down! The shield was always activated after ten clock at night. No, no, no! It wasn't possible! I went towards the window and tried to get out, but I couldn't. No! This couldn't be happening! Why? Of all the days for my dad to forget. Why did it have to be today? I turned and saw Damon with a huge smile on his face. He merely smirked and said.

"What? Are we locked in?"

I glared at him and said.

"Shut your face."

He smirked at me and said.

"How can I shut my..."

"I'm about to shoot all of these bullets into your brain, if you don't shut up."

He grinned and simply laid back in the bed. Then he pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes. I would rather sleep on the sofa than with Damon. So, that's what I did. I pulled a pillow from underneath his head and smiled when he looked up and glared at me. Then I grabbed a sheet from my closet and went to lie down on the sofa. It was a good thing I had remembered to buy one. Then suddenly I felt a pair of hands lift me up and then set me back down. The only difference was that this time Damon was underneath me. I glared and said.

"Damon, what the hell! Go away! Your not sleeping here. Go sleep on the bed. If you don't want to sleep there then I'll trade you. Just leave me alone!"

He laughed and said.

"I'm just gonna keep following you until you realize that sleeping together isn't that bad."

"We are not going to sleep together!"

"Not like that. I mean... unless you want to."

I instantly moved away from him and then went back to the bed. I simply laid down with my back to him and decided to ignore him. I felt him get under the covers and come closer to me. I instantly turned around and aimed the gun at his forehead then said menacingly.

"That is your side of the bed. Touch me and I will blow your brains out."

He sighed and said.

"I liked you better when you were sick. You were much nicer."

I merely smirked and said.

"Yeah, that's why I try avoiding getting sick as much as possible. It makes my weak side come out."

He laughed at that and said.

"You're not weak. You're beautiful."

I yawned and said.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, will you?"


	25. Vickie

**Well, I hope everyone liked Chapter 24. Let's see what happens while Damon is staying with Leslie, shall we? Enjoy Chapter 25 everyone. :)**

**P.S. The truth is that my main character Leslie IS based in the way my sister is, but there is also a hint of the way one of my best friends is. You see, Leslie is actually the name of one of my bestest friends. I told her I would name my main character after her, so I did. Anyway, my CHARACTER Leslie has my friend's outgoing attitude and manner of expressing herself, but she has my sister's violent nature and way of talking back. For you to better understand, my sister is much less patient with people that annoy her, but she's also very kind to those she loves (including her friends) and she's very protective of them. Therefore... if you love Leslie then you would totally love my sister and my friend. I am one lucky girl, aren't I? ;)**

Chapter 25

**(Damon's POV)**

Leslie had started whimpering, as soon as she fell asleep. She had been twisting and turning for the last hour. Eventually she stopped and to my huge surprise she began sobbing. I could see the tears spilling in small streams down her cheeks. This was very out of the ordinary. I had stayed several times with her, but she had never cried. She then began talking, but I couldn't make out everything. Although, I could make out some things. Some of the things she said were like...

"Elena... Don't cry... I'll protect you."

What **really **surprised me was when I heard her say _**MY **_name. She turned away from me and I heard her say.

"Damon, don't."

She then abruptly turned towards me and said with a frown on her face.

"You're lying, Damon..."

She then grabbed the covers and pulled them over her face. I heard her groan and say.

"I don't believe you."

After that, she then stayed completely still and didn't move. When I was finally sure she wouldn't wake. I pulled the covers away from her and I could see her eyelashes were wet. I could also see small streams of tears still covering her cheeks. I lightly and cautiously wiped them away from her face. I saw her move away from my touch and I froze. I stayed completely still and then I heard her sigh and say.

"Love... weak..."

Why was she crying? What could be so hurtful that could make, LESLIE, of all people cry? She was one, no, the toughest girl I had ever encountered in all of my one hundred plus years. She had said she didn't believe me. She didn't believe, what? I hadn't lied to her about anything. At least... I didn't think I had. She had also called me a liar. What had I possibly lied to her about? Although, what really caught my attention was the last thing she said, "love... weak...?"

What had she meant by that? Was she...? **No**, that wasn't possible. Leslie was barely even my friend. She had made her feelings very clear several times. Besides, Elena had said that Leslie didn't believe in love. That was it! Love... weak... meant that she thought love makes you weak. Although, why would she say that when she was dreaming about me? Maybe Leslie was simply doing what she always did. Which was, hide her emotions and feelings. She loved her sister and her family. Wasn't it possible for her to love me? I wouldn't blame her, though. I was irresistible, after all.

I noticed how she instantly cringed away from me and murmured sleepily.

"Don't... touch me."

She was so guarded, even in her sleep. She then sighed and relaxed slowly. I moved quietly towards her and then slowly wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her closely into my arms and secured her in my embrace. For some reason, I felt like that was what she needed. She needed someone to care for her and show her that they would protect her. I heard her breathing hitch and I felt her stiffen. I froze and stayed completely still, not even breathing. She then sighed quietly and relaxed into my arms.

How did I feel about Leslie? What did I feel for her? She was my friend. So, without actually wanting to. I had started to care for her. She was loyal and had a very strong personality. Those were definitely traits that I liked. She was without a doubt a great dancer. I hadn't taken her for the dancing type, but she had obviously proven me wrong.

As I stared down at her, I came to realize something. Leslie was my friend and that was the only thing she would ever be to me. I didn't love her. I loved Katherine. Katherine was the only reason I was back in this stupid town in the first place. I was going to get her back because I loved **her**. Then we would both make this town pay for what they had done to us. Although... I wouldn't let anything happen to Leslie. I wouldn't raise a single hand against her. Nor, would I let anyone else do it either. Leslie was similar to what Lexi was to Stefan. She was simply a good friend to have and I cared for her.

Suddenly, Leslie turned her head away from me and exposed her throat completely in my direction. I could feel my fangs extending and threatening to come out. I instantly gritted my teeth together and stared up at the ceiling. Then what I least expected came out of her mouth. She turned towards me and sighed. Then she smiled and said quietly.

"I care, Damon."

My eyes instantly snapped open and I turned to look at her. She then turned her back to me and turned towards the window. I simply closed my eyes and let that sink in. **Why? **Why, now? Now, that I had finally been able to see her properly. Why did she have to say that and confuse me once again? Just because she said that. That didn't mean she had feelings for me. Maybe she did care about me, but only as a friend. People care about their friends, right? I sighed and simply turned towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her securely against my chest.

Leslie said love made you weak. Was that true? With her, I didn't know. Since she had never been in love before. At least, she had never said anything. Maybe that was the reason she was so strong. She had never been in love. Therefore, nothing had ever held her back. She had never had a weakness. Her heart had never been shattered. Based on what Elena said. She had shattered many hearts, but hers was intact. Maybe she was right. Maybe if you took love out of your heart then you wouldn't care that much.

I turned to look at the clock on her stereo and noticed it read midnight. I sighed and lifted myself quietly off the bed. I saw Leslie stir and turn towards me. I moved quietly away from her and went to grab her phone from her desk. I searched through her contacts and found the number I was looking for. It rang once and I instantly heard the dick reply.

"What is it Salvatore? I have other matters to attend to, right now."

I frowned and said.

"How did you know it was me?"

He laughed and said.

"Don't you think I know it's **you** that has been staying with my daughter ever since she arrived to Mystic Falls?"

What? He couldn't know, could he? I instantly glared out the window and said.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

He simply chuckled and said.

"Of course not... Hm, what does Leslie call you? I mean, besides moron. Oh, that's right. Bestie, right? Yes, well... what can I do for you this late at night?"

That... that son of a bitch! He knew! How, though? How could he know the truth, but not Leslie? If he knew it was me all along, why didn't he protect her? I heard him laugh on the other end and say.

"We both know you will never hurt her, Damon. That is the only reason I allow you to live and be so close to her. Otherwise, you'd be a pile of ashes. Now... again, what do you want?"

He sounded so sure that I wouldn't hurt her that it took me off guard. I turned to stare at her and I saw how she had grabbed a pillow and was holding it securely in a hug. I moved closer to her and sat on the bed. I took the pilow away from her face and slowly caressed her cheek. Then I heard him huff in annoyance and say.

"You have five seconds to tell me what you want before I hang up."

I merely glared and said.

"I'm locked in here, dick. So, get me the hell out. Since when did you start locking her in from the outside? Don't you think that's a bit controlling?"

He stayed quiet, then suddenly started laughing at me and replied.

"I'll remember that, Salvatore. I can't wait for the day that I can throw that back in your face."

"I'm not playing, you imbecil. Get me out."

He merely chuckled and said.

"Go to the light switch and push it up. Not the actual light switch, though. Push up the protector around it. Once you do that, a screen will apppear. It will say that you need a password. Just type in Ke$ha and you'll be able to leave."

"Are you kidding me? What a stupid..."

Suddenly I heard a click and the dial tone go dead. The dick had hung up on me! What the hell was his deal? That guy was really starting to piss me off. I merely glared then went and did as he said. I saw the entire room instantly go completely black and then I saw the window open. I instantly went towards it and stepped out. I jumped off the balcony and went in search of the new baby vamp.

On my way to find her, I ran into Stefan. I merely smirked and said.

"So, what happens now? We find her, and we kill her, or do we show her how to live life?"

"Not now, Damon. Let's find her first and then we'll see what to do with her."

I merely smiled and said.

"Always so logical Stefan. You're such a bore... Maybe that's why your little girlfriend left you. I bet it had nothing to do with what we are."

He merely glared at me and said.

"That's none of your business, Damon."

I instantly laughed at him and said.

"Well, I... on the other hand, am doing fine with my little kitten. You should see her. No, never mind, I don't like sharing. Although, I guess you should know that she's so adorable when she sleeps."

He merely smiled slightly and said smugly.

"Yeah, I bet. I can't wait to see how adorable she is when she finds out you've been sneaking into her room every night. I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear about that tomorrow."

I merely smiled at him and said.

"She's the one that said I could stay. I'm sure she'll be dandy."

He frowned, but before he could say anything. We both heard baby vamp talking somewhere close by. We instantly dashed towards that direction. We saw her in a car and she was about to bite right into some idiot's throat. Stefan instantly opened the door and pulled her out. She struggled against him and tried to go for the moron again. I grabbed him by the shirt and had him secured against the car. He looked like he was about to shit himself. Which I found quite amusing. He then turned to Stefan and said clearly freaked out.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?"

I merely stared at him and said.

"You... don't talk."

He merely looked at me and said.

"Screw you, dude."

I narrowed my eyes and said.

"Dude? Really? Dude?" **(A/N: My favorite Damon quote ever! I simply had to put it in!)**

Stefan instantly stared at me and said quickly.

"Damon, don't."

I merely smiled and said.

"Oh, come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?"

Baby vamp instantly came at me and said menacingly.

"Don't you hurt him."

I merely smiled and turned to compell him. I stared directly into his eyes and said.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here."

With that, I smiled mischievously and gave him a nice hit. We quickly disappeared into the forest and took her back to the boarding house. As soon as she got there, she began to constantly complain and whine. Nearly every hour of the night she kept trying to leave. Stefan just kept going after her and bringing her back. It was already six in the morning and I was on the verge of simply ripping her heart out, but Saint Stefan wouldn't let me. She got on my nerves, so when Stefan was struggling to keep her away from the door. I instantly dashed out the back door and went back to Leslie's room.

I climbed up to her balcony and opened the window. I quickly removed my shirt and shoes and slipped back into my original spot. I slowly got closer to Leslie and carefully wrapped my arms around her. She had her back to me and she was facing the window. I pressed her tightly against my chest and held her like that for a while. I closed my eyes and took in her scent. I swear I could feel my mouth watering. She simply smelled... so delicious. I just wanted to turn her around and sink my fangs deeply into her throat, but I restrained myself.

I looked out towards the window and I instantly saw the sun slowly rising. As soon as the sun made contact with her extended hand, she instantly pulled it away. She turned towards me and pulled the covers over her head. I merely smirked and pulled it away from her face. She must've been very tired because she didn't react. I pressed her tightly against my chest and she still didn't move.

Suddenly, she frowned and tried to move away from me. I smiled and held her tightly against my body. She tried to turn away from me, but I merely smirked then lightly pressed my lips against her jaw and kissed her slowly down to her throat. At that, her eyes instantly flashed open and she instantly shoved me off the bed. I fell and landed flat on my back with a loud 'thud'. I heard a click and I instantly saw Leslie with her gun to my forehead. Where had she pulled it out from? I had searched for that thing as soon as she had fallen asleep and I couldn't find it any where. She had instantly pulled it out in less than three seconds. She was giving a murderous glare and she did **not** seem happy. I merely smiled and said innocently.

"Can I at least know what I did wrong, now?"

She rubbed her eyes and said angrily.

"What are you doing in my room, Damon?"

I smirked and replied.

"You let me stay, remember?"

She blinked, then frowned and said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

She slowly lowered the gun and yawned. She then held out her hand to me and said.

"My bad."

Instead of lifting myself up. I instantly pulled her down to the floor with me. She simply sighed and let me place her on top of me. I smirked and said.

"I thought you would be cranky in the mornings. You don't really seem like a happy, morning person."

She moved from on top of me and sat beside me. She merely smiled and said.

"Yeah, I'm weird like that. I guess it just depends on my mood. Sometimes I can be the most irritable bitch in town. Then sometimes I'm like a sweet buttercup. Either way, what counts is the rest of day. Which in my case, I'm always fun and outgoing."

She smiled at me and said.

"Anyway, you should probably go home. It won't be long before Elena or my Aunt Jenna come barging in here. If my aunt sees you..."

She shook her head with a smile and said.

"You really don't want to know."

With that she rose to her feet and went to get her phone from her desk. She pressed some buttons and then I heard her calling someone. I instantly rose as well and laid back down on the bed. I listened carefully, but whoever she was calling didn't answer. She sighed exasperated and waited for the phone to send her to voicemail. She then moved away from the desk and went to close the curtain. I raised my eyebrows at her, but she merely smiled and said.

"The sun gets on my nerves."

I smirked and replied.

"Mine to."

She simply rolled her eyes at me and then said into the phone sternly.

"Stefan, you little chicken shit. Don't be such a guy. If you truly care about Elena, fight for her you idiot. Everything she said is a load of bull and you know it. So, man up and do something about it."

She then pressed end button and ended the call. She turned to smile at me and said.

"I really hate having to play Dr. Phil, but sometimes it's necessary."

I stared at her and said.

"You called Stefan?"

She merely smirked at me and said.

"Naw, I called Santa Claus. I was simply double checking to see if my stocking would still get its usually ratio of coal. Since, this year I've been a bit more bad than last."

I smirked at her and said.

"Oh, and why is that?"

She merely smiled and said.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

She then turned away from me and went into her closet. She pulled out a black tank top and black, skinny jeans. She was probably the only girl that could pull off dressing in all dark clothing. She then went to her drawer and grabbed some undergarments. She looked at me and said.

"I'm going to shower. If by the time I come out you're not gone, I'll throw you out myself. The doors and windows shouldn't be locked anymore. So, I would suggest you leave. "

With that she turned away from me and walked into her bathroom. I listened as she turned on the water and stepped inside. I took a deep breath and moved off the bed. I put on my shirt and shoes and jumped out the window. As, I was walking away I heard a door open and I heard her say.

"About time."

I merely smirked and ran back to the house. I had a new student to teach about the rules of feeding. As soon as I arrived, Stefan instantly glared at me and said.

"Where were you, Damon? We can't afford anymore deaths. Why do you always have to be so irresponsible?"

I merely smirked and said.

"Where I am and what I do, is none of your concern Stefan. Now, get out of my way."

I moved past him and I saw him instantly stiffen. He then growled and slammed me against the wall. He was glaring at me and he snarled.

"What did you do to her? If you hurt her... I will kill you, Damon!"

Who the hell the did he think he was to put his hands on me and threaten me? I instantly grabbed him by the throat and reversed our positions. I had him pinned against the wall and I said angrily.

"Don't get too cocky little brother. Just because I haven't killed them **yet**, that doesn't mean I won't. Touch me again and I will gladly rip your heart out. Something I would deeply enjoy doing."

I then realesed him and let him fall to the floor. He glared at me and said.

"Then why haven't you done it already?"

I merely smirked and replied.

"I promised you a lifetime of misery Stefan, and I usually tend to stick to my word. Now, where's my new student? I have many things to teach her."

"I won't let you turn her into a monster, Damon."

I merely smiled and said.

"We'll see."

Then I heard a voice come from upstairs and say.

"Hey, dude! Where are you? Can I go home now?"

What was up with people and the word dude? That was such a lame and derrogatory word. Stefan instantly rose and dashed up the stairs. I followed him and I saw... Vickie? Valley? Who cared what her name was. Anyway, she seemed annoyed. She sighed and said in a complaining tone.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up in here. I just want to go home."

Stefan merely looked at her and said.

"Because you're changing Vickie. That's not something you want to do alone."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of tires and a door slam. I heard the front door open and I heard someone walking up the stairs. Then I instantly saw Leslie step into the room and say.

"Man, I am so proud of my little sis. It's a good thing she's such a fast learner."

I smirked at her and said.

"Hello, kit..."

She instantly gave me a murderous death glare and raised her hand coming closer to me. I merely smiled and raised my hands in surrender. She then backed away and said.

"That's what I thought."

She then turned to Stefan and said.

"Hey, I left you a message. How come you didn't call me back?"

Stefan simply stared at her and said.

"What was a supposed to say, Leslie? Elena made her choice and I can't push her into something she doesn't want. If she doesn't want anything to do with me then I will respect that."

She stared at him disbelievingly and said.

"So, you're just gonna give up?"

"If that's the way you want to interpret it."

She stayed quiet then glared at him and said.

"You know, Damon might be an annoying pain in the ass, but at least he's persistent. Every time I tell him to go to hell, he never leaves. He never gives up, no matter what I say. I don't know if he does it just to piss me off, or because he actually likes to chill with me. What I **do** know, is that whatever the reason might be. He doesn't take**,** **no,** for an answer. He keeps pushing until he gets what he wants. Good or bad, at least he's not a quiting, little chicken shit."

I stared at her in shock. That was what she thought of me? She thought of me as someone that didn't give up. She thought I never gave up and that I always fought to get what I wanted. She was absolutely right, but I was surprised at how she had been able to notice it. She was a great observer and judge of character. Stefan simply stared at her and didn't comment. I saw Vickie merely smile and say.

"She has a point, you know. If you truly care for someone, you fight for them. You don't let them go. You push and push until you finally win."

She then layed back and stared at the ceiling. I merely took a seat and grabbed a paper from nearby. I quickly flipped through the pages and said.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed. Not a word."

There was still tension in the air. I could see Leslie glaring at Stefan and Stefan merely looking out the window not saying anything. I rolled my eyes and said.

"What? Am I talking to the freaking wall?"

Leslie then stopped frowning and said with a smile.

"Obviously you are, smart one."

I pulled out the pocket watch that I had taken from that idiot I had killed and stared at it. I then heard Vickie say.

"What is that?"

I merely smiled and replied.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

Stefan merely looked at me and said.

"Well if you're so worried someone's on to you. Why don't you just leave town, Damon?"

I smiled and replied.

"We should all be worried."

I turned to stare at Leslie and I saw her eyeing the watch suspiciously. She frowned and said.

"Can I see that, Damon?"

I stared at her curiously and then handed it over to her. She grabbed it carefully in her hand and stared at it. It almost seemed as if she were doing an analysis on it. She then frowned and said.

"I would keep it if I were you."

I stared at her and said.

"Why? What do you know?"

She simply moved away from me and went to stare out the window. She had her arms folded across her chest and she said seriously.

"I told you, Damon. I love history. If what I'm thinking, is correct. Then you better make sure that doesn't get into the wrong hands. If it does... there will be serious consequences."

I went towards her and said.

"What do you know?"

She merely turned to look at me and said with a smile.

"What I know, is only for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot."

I saw Stefan instantly smile at that and I simply glared at her. She then laughed at me and went to stare out the window. I then heard Vickie say.

"Hey, um.. I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

I saw Stefan, still smiling, get up and hand her a glass with Bambi blood. He stared at her and said.

"Here."

"What is it?"

He sighed and replied.

"It's what you're craving."

I simply laughed and said.

"Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pitch. Right, Stef?"

She merely frowned and asked again.

"What is it?"

I merely chuckled at her expression and said.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi? Is it Bambi? Cuz definitley smells like it. It's disgusting."

Stefan glared at me, but said to her.

"Go on. Give it a try."

I merely smirked and said.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."

She then nodded and said.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?"

I merely smirked at Stefan and said.

"Yeah, Stefan. Why can't she?"

Then she turned her head in Leslie's direction and said.

"Like her. She smells good. Why can't I drink from her?"

At that, I saw Leslie smile and say casually.

"Come near me, and I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. Just because you're a vampire now. That doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass."

So, feisty and violent. There really wasn't anyone I liked better than Leslie. I saw Vickie frown and say.

"Can she?"

I merely smirked and replied.

"Yes, she can. Isn't that right, Stefan?"

Stefan merely glared at me, but nodded. Then I smirked and said.

"Not only that, but she's mine and I don't share. If anyone is going to drink from her. It's going to be me."

I saw Leslie tilt her head to the side and smile. Then she turned to look at me and she said tauntingly.

"Actually... I think I'd rather let Stefan have a drink than you. Stefan's much nicer and sweet."

At that, I instantly snarled. Stefan! It was always stupid Stefan! Leslie obviously knew how to piss me off. I saw her smirk and turn to stare out the window again. Vickie simply kept looking between us and then eventually said.

"Dang, she just told you good."

I turned to glare at her, but from the corner of my eye I could see Stefan staring at Leslie curiously. I then turned my glare towards him, but he simply turned to look at Vickie and said.

"You can't drink from her or anyone, for that matter, because it's wrong to to prey on innocent people."

She merely turned to look at me and then she said.

"Hey, dude. If you really like..."

She then tilted her head towards Leslie's direction and continued by saying.

"Just tell her. Don't be such a whimp."

I merely continued to glare at her and I said.

"Shut your mouth. You don't know anything."

She then shrugged and said.

"I was just trying to help, but if it doesn't bother you to lose her to your brother then that's cool."

I wanted nothing more than to rip her heart out and stomp on it right in front of her face. Therefore, that's what I decided to do. Before I could actually do anything, I heard Leslie say casually.

"Stefan loves Elena, Vickie. Besides, even if Stefan did like me. I wouldn't do that to my sister. That's just plain wrong. Only someone that doesn't have enough self-respect and confidence in themselves does that kind of sick thing."

I had a very good idea of why she was saying that. She already knew our story and she wanted to make us see how wrong and disgusting we had been. She then smiled and said smugly.

"Oh and btw, Elena is... a little different now. I talked to her this morning and she seems a lot more confident."

She then turned to smirk at me and she said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't piss her off right now."

With that, I heard the doorbell ring. Leslie then smiled at me and said.

"If you think I'm going to get that, you are completely mistaken."

I rolled my eyes and went to go get the door. As soon as I opened it, I heard a gasp. I merely smirked at twin number two. She then took a deep breath and said calmly.

"Is Stefan, here?"

I leaned against the door and said casually.

"Yep."

She sighed and said bravely

"Where is he?"

I merely smirked at her and said.

"And good morning to you to, Miss I'm on a mission. No wonder your sister said you were different. You're not afraid of me anymore, are you? So, tell me. What happened that made this new feisty Elena come out and play?"

She merely folded her arms across her chest and said frowning slightly.

"How can you so arrogant and glib after everything you've done, Damon? I can't understand how my sister can be your friend. Stefan was right. You're nothing like her."

I raised my eyebrows and said sarcastically.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire glib and arrogant? Also, your dear sister is my friend because we are more alike than you think, sweet Elena."

She then glared at me and said.

"You don't scare me, Damon. Not anymore. So, I'm going to give you heads up and say that if you hurt my sister... You will be sorry."

I merely glared at her and said.

"I put up with Leslie because she my friend, but you are not. So, watch yourself Elena."

She then frowned and said.

"If you wanted me dead. I'd be dead. Just like all those innocent people you have killed."

I smiled and simply replied.

"That's right. You would be dead."

She then smiled smugly and said.

"But I'm not. So..."

"Yet... You're not dead yet, dearest Elena. The only thing holding me back from ripping your throat out is your sister. You should be thankful to her for that."

She then frowned at me and took a step back. I merely smiled at her and took a step towards her. She then stopped backing away and took a deep breath. She stared at me and said.

"I didn't come here to scold you, Damon. Where is Stefan?"

I smiled and replied.

"He's upstairs singing, "The Rain in Spain". Knock yourself out."

With that I walked away and left towards more pressing matters.

**(Leslie's POV)**

Ha, I couldn't believe she had actually done it. She actually stood up for herself and didn't show any fear. I had to admit I was a bit surprised. She actually had the guts to talk to Damon like that. Hm, she owed me big time.

I had simply told her that her problem was that she actually believed other people could... "take her down." When in reality that wasn't true because if she felt like it. She could instantly set them on fire or blow them all the way to the Atlantic. I had simply told her that it was all about having confidence in herself and her powers. I told her that was the key for my way of being. Whenever I was in a difficult situation, my mind was always set that I could win. The thought, _**I can't **_never crossed my mind.

As for being able to take in the horrible things. I had simply told her that I was used to it and that it would take time for her to master that. I explained to her that at the most, it would take about a week.

Although... I couldn't help, but notice that she felt slightly bad. I slowly entered her mind and listened to her thoughts. She thought that what she had said had been rude and so... not her. She was thinking that maybe changing wasn't such a good idea, **but** that Damon did deserve it though. He had hurt Caroline and he had killed many innocent people. Elena has always been the righteous type of girl.

I instantly dashed down the stairs and was right infront of her. She blinked and said.

"Leslie? What are you doing here?"

I merely smiled and replied.

"I came to check up on our new vampire cuz."

She frowned clearly confused and said.

"What? What do you mean our new vampire cuz?"

I merely smirked and said.

"It turns out that Jeremy has been in Mystic Falls, since we got here. He just didn't show up to school because he was ditching to hang with Vickie."

She stared at me disbelievingly and said.

"That's not true. Aunt Jenna barely got here yesterday."

"Yeah, well he's been here just as long as we have. Aunt Jenna sent him early to watch over us and see if we would be cool with them staying with us."

She stared at me completely confused and said.

"How come we never saw him?"

I rolled my eyes and said.

"Cuz, he's like a freaking ninja. One minute he's there and then the next, you realize you're talking to the freaking wall. Also, maybe we did see him, but we just didn't recognize him. You got to admit that it's been years since we last saw him. The last time we saw him, he was barely like nine or ten. When I saw him yesterday I wasn't quite sure if it was him."

She then stopped frowning and said.

"That's true. When he got home with Aunt Jenna, I didn't really recognize him either."

"See. Anyway, according to Jeremy, him and Vickie have or had a thing."

I saw Stefan come down and clear his throat. He then frowned and said.

"Actually... I did notice him, but I didn't know he was related to you two. Most of time I would see him towards the back of the school. Or sometimes I would see him hanging with some kids near the woods. They would be..."

He then pressed his lips together and didn't say anything. I merely smirked and said.

"It's cool, Stefan. I know what he's in to. So, does his mom."

Elena frowned at us and said.

"What are you talking about? He's in to, what?"

Stefan stayed quite at first, but then said.

"It's not my place to say anything, Leslie. I believe you should tell her."

I simply nodded and said to Elena.

"Jeremy's in to drugs. I don't know what he does. He didn't tell me, but based on his eyes. I would say he pops pills and maybe smokes, but I'm not sure."

Elena's eyes went wide and she gasped in shock. I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"It's not the end of the world, Elena. We can help him out, but only if we know how to talk to him. You shouldn't..."

"You bet, I'm going to talk to him! I am going to have a _**serious**_ and _**long**_ talk with him! Doesn't he know that stuff kills you? Also, why on earth has he been ditching school? Oh... he is in **SO** much trouble when I get home!"

She then began pacing back and forth with a serious look on her face. Stefan was merely staring at her as if she were a belly dancer doing some exotic dance. Elena could be very captivating when she was angry about something. I merely rolled my eyes and said to him.

"See, what I have to deal with?"

Stefan merely smiled, but didn't comment. I merely rolled my eyes at her and went to sit on top of a desk nearby. She then took a deep breath and turned to look at Stefan. She sighed and said.

"What is going to happen to her, Stefan?"

Stefan stared at her and replied.

"I am going to keep her here with me until I know she's safe."

Everyone else might've not been able to see it, but I did. Elena was jealous. She tried to hide it, but she didn't fool me. I passed my theatre class with an "A" average. While she passed with a "B".

Vickie then appeared at the top of the stairs and said.

"How long is that?"

Stefan merely looked at her and said.

"We can talk about that later."

Elena nodded, then smiled at Vickie and said.

"Hey, Vickie. How are you?"

Vickie stared at her in disbelief and said.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?"

I merely raised my eyebrows at her and she instantly said.

"Sorry, I just meant that..."

I merely smirked at her and turned to stare out the window. She then sighed exasperated and said to Stefan.

"I need more blood! Where is your bathroom? I need to pee. Why do I need to pee? I thought I was dead."

She then huffed, clearly annoyed, and walked out. I merely stared after her and then busted out laughing. I smiled at Stefan and said.

"Is that how you and Damon were when you were turned? Man, I would've loved to see you guys like that. That would've been freaking hilarious."

Stefan was clearly uncomfortable, so he merely looked at Elena and said.

"I'm going to get her something to eat. Um... I'll be quick."

I merely smiled and called after him.

"Say, "hi" to Bambi for me! Oh, and ask if he's either a dude or a chick. I could never tell the difference in the movie."

Stefan didn't reply and instantly walked out. I saw Elena glare at me and say.

"Very funny, Leslie. Leave him alone."

I merely laughed at her then we both saw Vickie come back in and say.

"False alarm, my body is feeling really funky. It's a good funky, but it's weird."

She then grabbed her phone and dialed someone. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know who she was calling. Apparently, Elena hadn't really payed attention when I told her why Jeremy hadn't been going to school. Since she frowned and said.

"Who are you calling?"

Vickie merely looked up at her and said casually.

"Jeremy."

Elena instantly frowned disapprovingly and said to me mentally.

_**You said that Jeremy didn't go to school because he was with her, right?**_

I merely smiled at her and replied.

_**Yep.**_

She then looked at me and said seriously.

_**Leslie, Vickie's a vampire now. Jeremy's not like us. He's human. She can really hurt him. She's dangerous. We shouldn't let her anywhere near him anymore. **_

I stared at Vickie and then slowly nodded my head in agreement. Stefan and Damon had had over a hundred years of practice, but Vickie was still a newbie. She was unstable and she could end up hurting him. I saw Elena step forward and say cautiously.

"Vickie, you can't see Jeremy anymore."

Vickie stared at her then rolled her eyes and said.

"Oh, come on. Don't you start. I am going to see whoever I want to see."

I raised my eyebrows at Elena and said mentally.

_**She's not afraid of you because she knows you won't do anything. She knows you're a little goody goody. If she had said that to me, I would have her on the floor screaming already.**_

Elena merely shook her head and said to her.

"Even though you could hurt him?"

She stared directly at her and said firmly.

"I would never hurt Jeremy."

Elena was still trying to be diplomatic and civil about everything. I was going to let her handle this and see how she would react. If Elena wanted to be stronger, she would have to start big. In this case, a newly turned vampire. Therefore, I was going to stay out of it and wait until things finally got out of control. When they did, I would observe Elena's reaction and then I would step in. Elena simply sighed and said calmly.

"I know you think that, but I we can't take that risk. You're going to have to let Jeremy go now."

I merely smiled and stared out the window. Vickie didn't like being told what to do. I had figured that out when I had been here with her and Damon. I knew she wouldn't take too kindly to Elena's words. Vickie then glared at her and said.

"Oh really, and how long did it take you to come up with your **_you're a bad influence and a threat_ **speech? An hour? Since, everyone knows that the only thing you have are looks. It's quite obvious that the one with the brains is your sister."

I merely smirked and said.

"Danggg."

Elena looked like she wanted to bitch slap her, but she held it in. She frowned at her and said sternly.

"All I'm saying is that Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vickie."

Suddenly, Vickie moved, then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. She glared at her and snarled.

"Or, what?"

_**Leslie... I... can't... breath! Do some...**_

I merely tilted my head to the side and said.

"Defend yourself. This is part of your training, Elena."

Suddenly Vickie turned towards me and dropped her on the floor. She came at me then grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall She snarled and said.

"Damon and Stefan may be afraid of you, but I'm not. You perky little bitch! The only reason they won't touch you is because they're both cowards. Just because you beat that stupid little girl that doesn't mean you can beat me. I'm much stronger now and I can easily rip your throat out. Truth is, I never really liked you. You're just a stupid little bitch with anger problems."

I merely raised my eyebrows and said calmly.

"You, done?"

She glared at me and said.

"You think I'm playing with you? I will rip your throat out! You sarcastic little bitch!"

I merely smirked and said.

"I'll take that as a, yes."

With that, I focused completely and sent a powerful shockwave directly to her brain. She instantly released me and grabbed her head in her hands. She screamed painfully and collapsed to the floor on her knees. I simply smiled then levitated her off the floor and slammed her hard against the wall. She fell to the floor and stared up at me in horror. I merely smirked at her and said tauntingly

"What's wrong, Vickie? Are you afraid, now? Why? After all, I'm just a little bitch with anger problems, right?"

She instantly sat up then began to crawl backwards and away from me. I then quickly moved to stand above her and I levitated her up. She was simply staring at me in pure disbelief and horror. I simply raised her in the air and let her fall face first to the floor. Then I moved towards her and picked her up by the hair. I held her like that. Then quickly moved, still holding her, and slammed her face against the wall. Once she fell to the floor, I decided I had had enough so I simply began shocking her. She instantly screamed in pain and held her head again. I simply went to sit down on the couch and said casually.

"You're right, Vickie. I do have anger problems."

I turned to see Elena and I instantly noticed how she wasn't covering her face or hiding behind something. She was staring directly at Vickie and not saying anything. Her hands were shaking, but other than that she seemed completely under control. She then suddenly looked at me and said slightly panicked.

"Leslie, stop. You're hurting her. Someone might come. Please just let her go."

I merely smirked and said.

"Kay, whatever."

I instantly stopped shocking Vickie then went to her and influenced her to forget everything. I wasn't sure if it would work on vampires, but apparently it didn't. Since, as soon as Vickie saw me she instantly dashed out the door. I merely shrugged and said.

"Well, there goes dad's next target."

Elena stared at me in disbelief and said.

"You just let her go? She could hurt somebody, Leslie! We have to do something! Father, already left! He can't do anything about her! You have just exposed us to a newly turned vampire!"

I merely smirked and said.

"You really think dad is going to let anyone that knows about us, live?"

She then frowned and said quietly.

"No, not at all."

"See, so just chill."

It wasn't long until Stefan got back and Elena instantly told him what happened. I was simply in the kitchen drinking a small carton of apple juice that Damon had brought. Stefan instantly asked me if I was okay and checked my neck for any bruises. When he checked me he frowned and said.

"How strange."

"What?"

"You don't have any marks. No, bruise marks or any scratch marks either."

I merely shrugged casually and said.

"Guess, she didn't hold me as hard as she could."

Stefan was still frowning, but said.

"Yeah, that must be it."

I could easily tell he really didn't believe that. I had slipped up, but I was sure Vickie wouldn't be running around for long. My dad was going to get her or send someone for her. It was that, or I would have to take care of her myself.


	26. The Date

**Okay, I know that some of you really want the Salvatore brothers to know Leslie and Elena's secret. So, since I believe it's getting close to that time. I am going to let one of the Salvatores begin to question some things. HE will begin to notice certain things and might even get a glimpse of something he will consider to be slightly strange. The real question is... which Salvatore will it be? Take your best guess! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I do own Leslie. So yay, for me!**

Chapter 26

**(Leslie's POV)**

Stefan and Elena instantly began talking about how to help Vickie and how keep Jeremy safe. I only listened to about twenty seconds of their conversation before I got bored. So, I decided I would leave and go get ready for that Halloween thing, whatever. I didn't even say bye. I merely turned on my heels and walked out. When I reached my car, I instantly heard a sarcastic voice say.

"Leaving so soon, kitten?"

I merely sighed then turned to my right and saw Damon leaning casually against the back of my car. Where did he come from? He hadn't been there a minute ago. I smiled lightly and said.

"Hey, Damon. What up?"

He smirked at me and replied.

"The sky, why?"

I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Smart ass. What do you want?"

He instantly dashed quickly infront of me and said.

"I wanted to know what you were doing tonight."

I blinked, then started laughing at him and said.

"Why, you wanna go out on a date?"

He instantly smiled and said.

"I would love to. What time should I pick you up?"

I merely laughed at him again and said.

"Actually, I already have a date."

I saw his smile instantly vanish and turn into a scowl. Dang, I certainly wasn't expecting that. I merely smiled and said casually.

"You remember, James? Yeah, well... Elena convinced me to give him a chance. He called in the morning, right after you left, and asked me if I would go to that Halloween party with him. I was going to tell him to fuck off, but Elena took the phone and told him, "sure" then hung up."

I simply rolled my eyes and continued saying.

"She said that I should at least give the poor guy a chance. Since, it was so obvious that he really liked me. She then began with her _**please for me**_ strategy and I told her no. She just kept bugging me and bugging me. Until I couldn't take it, and I told her to shut her face. Then she started crying and began saying a bunch of dumb things. So... I gave in. Life's great, isn't it?"

Damon merely glared at me and said.

"You're not going anywhere with him."

I simply raised my eyebrows and said.

"Well... **dad**, let me tell you something. You aren't my damn boss. So, get the hell out of my face."

With that, I shoved him away from me and moved to open my car door. He instantly shut it forcefully and stared at me murderously. I furrowed my eyebrows and said.

"What the hell? Get the hell out of my way. I have to go get ready."

He instantly grabbed me by my arms and pinned me hard against the car. I merely glared at him and said.

"Fuck off, Damon. Let me go."

His hands on me instantly tightened and held me securely. He then pressed his body closer to mine and said menacingly

"No... You are _**my**_ friend. Therefore, **I** am taking you."

I merely smirked and said.

"Ha, you wish. No, I'm going with James and you need to get over yourself. I'm just your _**friend**_**. **I'm** NOT** your girlfriend. So, get out of my face. Besides, James knew it wasn't me that answered him. So, he called me back to ask again and I said, "why, not?" You know me, and you know I stay true to my word."

With that, he instantly released me and backed away. He glared at me murderously and said.

"I was with you this morning. Why the hell didn't you tell me anything? I would have taken you."

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"Because I barely found out about the party today, smart one. Besides even if I did know before hand, why the hell would I go with you? You'd probably just go to rip someone's throat out. You're such an impulsive moron. "

He simply continued glaring at me and replied menacingly.

"Keep it up and your new boyfriend will be my target for tonight."

I glared at him and replied.

"**A**, he's not my boyfriend. **B**, you hurt him, and I will never speak to you again. **C**, why the hell does it matter to you? I don't get involved in your... _**relationships**_. So, mind your own damn business."

He glared right back at me and nearly yelled.

"It matters because you're sick. If that idiot does something wrong, you might get hurt! That's why it fucking matters!"

I instantly blinked and stared at him slightly confused. Damon was worried about me? He was worried James might hurt me? Why? What on earth was going on with him? Maybe he was still messed up from being without blood for so long. Or _**maybe**_, just maybe, he actually appreciated everything I did for him and he was just trying to be nice. It was either one of those, or he was simply trying to annoy the hell out of me.

I saw Damon lean against the hood and pass his hand roughly through his hair. I hated to admit it, but he looked really hot when he did that. I saw him take a calm breath and say.

"Where is the party going to be?"

I was still pondering on Damon's reasoning that I didn't even notice when I instantly answered.

"At school."

I saw him turn to look at me and say.

"It's a halloween party, you say?"

I simply nodded and stared up at the house. He continued staring at me and said casually.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to have to wear a costume?"

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"Naw duh, smart one."

I saw him smile, only slightly, and say.

"Oh, really? So, what are you going as? Oh, I know! You should wear a black kitten costume that says on the front, _**Damon's little kitten**_."

Then he placed his finger to his temple and said.

"Or... you could go with something much more erotic. Like a naughty little school girl. Maybe a seductive belly dancer, or how about an erotic vampire princess? Hm, I would like that. Although, I think the first one's better."

I merely stared at him with my mouth agape and said sarcastically.

"What the hell have you been drinking? Did you kill Thumper and his blood affected your brain more than it already is?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and said.

"You know I don't feed from rodents. I prefer my natural food source. What the hell do I look like? Stefan?"

I instantly shook my head and said tauntingly.

"Nope, Stefan's much cuter than you."

He instantly bared his teeth at me and I simply smiled at him. He then folded his arms across his chest and said.

"You didn't answer my question."

I merely smiled and said.

"We're back to me having a sucky memory, right?"

He narrowed his eyes and said.

"I'm already pissed off as it is. Don't push it, Leslie."

I instantly smiled and said sarcastically.

"Aw, is little mean me making you angry, Dami? I'm sorry, I promise to behave."

He clenched his teeth together and replied.

"You're pushing it."

"Does it look like I'm touching anything? What? Not only are you deaf, but blind to? Sheesh Damon. Vampirism really didn't help you at all, did it?"

He turned to glare at me and said angrily.

"Okay, you pushed it."

With that, he instantly dashed in front of me and pinned me against the hood of the car. I merely raised my eyebrows and said.

"You know, this whole slamming me into things is really getting old. You should be more creative."

He instantly growled at me and I saw his face change. His eyes turned completely black then red and black veins appeared around them. He opened his mouth and I could instantly see his fangs extend. This might've sounded wierd, but Damon looked really hot when he went all vamp. He leaned down towards me and brushed his fangs along my throat. I merely sighed and said.

"I'm going to the party as what I am."

He didn't stop, which I found quite odd. Instead, he pressed his fangs deeper into my skin. I knew that if I moved even a small millimeter his fangs would puncture my skin. I stayed completely still and didn't speak. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he lingering for such a long time? He moved from the left side of my throat and trailed small kisses all the way to the right side. He grabbed both of my hands in his and held them at my sides, pinning me securely down.

Suddenly, it struck me why he wasn't moving. He was thristy! Holy crud! I took a calm breath and tried pushing him gently off of me, but he wouldn't move. He simply continued kissing my throat softly and gently, without moving. Therefore, I decided that maybe talking to him would work. I sighed and said calmly.

"Damon."

No response.

"Damon, listen to me. Stop."

I might as well have been talking to the car, with the progress I was making. I shook his shoulder and tried again.

"Damon, if you don't stop, you're going to slip and kill me. Is that what you want? Do you want to kill me?"

At that, he froze and slowly lifted his head to look at me. His face hadn't changed. It was still completely dark and menacing. He tilted his head to the side and replied casually.

"No, I like you."

I smiled and said.

"Okay, cool. I like you to, but you have to chill and let me go. Okay?"

He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity and then nodded his head in agreement. He closed his eyes and moved slowly away from me. As he lifted himself up, he pulled me along with him. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closely to him. He sighed and said.

"Why do you smell like that?"

I frowned and said.

"Like, what?"

He sighed and replied.

"Your scent is like nothing I've ever smelt. I've traveled all over the world and I have never smelt anything as good as you. Why is that?"

Because I'm not completely from this world. I'm not completely human, only half. That's why I smell like that. My scent is much more different than a normal human's. That was what I would have liked to tell him, but I knew I couldn't. So, I merely shrugged and replied.

"Maybe it's the new shampoo I'm using. Elena got it for me, so I'm not sure what it has. I just use it."

He instantly shook his head and said.

"No, it's not just your normal scent. It's... your blood to. It smells differently."

"In a good way or bad way?"

He smirked and replied honestly

"Both."

I stared at him and said.

"How so?"

"Your blood smells delicious, **but **for a thirsty vampire or a vampire close to death. It would smell _**too**_ delicious. They would attack without a second thought. Even an experienced vampire, like myself, would find it hard to resist you."

I stared at him completely baffled and said.

"You were going to bite me?"

He stared out into the trees and said.

"I was trying really hard not to."

"Oh."

What could I say to that? I was completely taken aback. I couldn't really think of anything to reply. Instead, I moved away from his embrace and leaned against the door, not saying anything. He let me go then turned to smile at me and said.

"So, what did you mean that you were going to the party as what you are?"

Bipolar, much? I merely smiled then shrugged and said.

"Guess, you'll just have to wait and see."

With that, I turned from him and opened the door of my car. He instantly moved and held the door securely not letting me go inside. I sighed and said.

"You really want to know?"

"Obviously."

I looked up at him and realized he wasn't kidding. He was really curious about my costume. I simply sighed then shut the door and moved to lean against the rear of the car. I folded my arms across my chest and said.

"I guess I should tell you the _**reason**_ I chose that costume, first."

He nodded and said.

"That would be good. I'm really interested in knowing how you think."

I merely smirked and said.

"Then you should have gone to college to actually study and not just to get laid. Then maybe you'd be my therapist, you know."

He merely smirked and winked. I only rolled my eyes and said.

"I guess I should begin by telling you that I was practically raised by my grandmother ever since I was a baby. She took care of me and raised me to be a nice, polite, and respectful little girl. I never talked back. I did as I was told and didn't complain. I followed all the rules and behaved properly. In other words, I was Elena, only miniature size."

I smiled lightly then stared out into the trees and continued by saying.

"Although... all of that changed two weeks before my tenth birthday. The day my dad took me away from my mother, my grandmother, and everything I cared about."

I then glared and continued bitterly.

"He took everything away from me. My life, my family, my friends. Everything I loved and cared for."

I balled my hands into tight fists and glared towards the woods. I gritted my teeth together and said.

"From that very day, I became the way I am now. I became angry and bitter. I vowed that I would make his life a living hell until he took me back. He never did. I was so bad that I'm surprised he never hit me. I would talk back, break his things, and yell until my throat was dry. Although, nothing I did made him take me back. So, my anger towards him only seemed to increase."

I turned to stare at him and I noticed that he seemed to have a compassionate look on his face. Almost as if he knew exactly how I was feeling. He looked like he felt sorry for me. I merely smiled and said.

"Don't feel bad for me, Damon. There's always a bright side to things. At first I thought he took everything away, but in reality he left me the best thing I could have."

He looked at me expectently, but I simply smiled and looked towards the house. He stared at me curiously and said.

"What was it?"

I smiled lightly and replied.

"My other half... my twin. Elena was always there for me when I felt like killing someone and I was always there for her when she was depressed. Together we endured everything and together we survived."

I sighed and said.

"So, to sum it all up. In the beginning, I was good. Then I slipped, in order to get something that I wanted and fell. I went from good to bad, and that's how I am the way I am. Now, do you have an idea of what I'm going as?"

He simply continued staring at me as if he were seeing me for the first time. He was staring at me as if he had finally found something that he had been searching for a long time. Then he frowned slightly and said.

"No, not really. What are you going as?"

I then moved away from the back of the car and opened the door. I quickly slipped inside and noticed how he didn't stop me. I turned the engine on and lowered the window. He was still standing there simply staring at me, not moving. I smiled at him and said casually.

"I'm going as a fallen angel. If you think about it, it really is me."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"You've got to call me Vick. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just call me, please."

I could instantly hear Jeremy saying this, as I walked in the house. I merely smiled and walked into the kitchen where he was leaning against the counter. Not even a minute later, I heard Elena come up the drive and walk inside. She had a look of completely worry and sadness on her face. I simply smiled at her and she smiled back slightly. When she saw Jeremy's stressed look, she instantly stared at me and said mentally.

_**Hey, what's wrong with him? Did you make him mad?**_

I merely rolled my eyes and said.

_**Ha, I wish. No, he's just worried about Vickie. He barely finished leaving her a message to call him back. Oh, and don't start with your stupid lectures. That will only piss him off even more.**_

She nodded her head in agreement and then said to him.

"Hey, Jere. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight. There's a Halloween party at school. You should go, that way you can get familiar with things and meet some people. I'm sure it'll be fun."

He merely looked up and replied dryly.

"Cool, sure, sounds fun. Can't wait."

Didn't he know how to speak in complete sentences? Then again... I didn't always speak in complete sentences either. I merely shrugged then I heard Elena say sternly.

"Listen, I know you're upset about Vickie. I know she called Matt, but you _**can't**_ be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."

He instantly looked at her in confusion and replied.

"What does that even mean? Let her go?"

Then he narrowed his eyes at us and said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, because you two are such experts at letting go, right?"

Elena merely sighed and said.

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jere. It's for the best."

That's when I stepped in and said angrily.

"No. Hold up, Elena. What do you mean, we're such experts at letting go, Jeremy? What are you talking about?"

He merely raised his eyebrows and said.

"Do I really have to say it?"

He pointed his finger at me and said.

"I'm glad you didn't say anything, since you're the worst of all of us."

I instantly glared at him and said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Also, don't be using that tone of voice with me."

He merely laughed and said.

"Right, my bad. You are the worst because you've never forgiven my uncle for leaving. He has always tried to make up for leaving you and you still treat him like crap. You can't and won't let go of the past. You're the type of person that never lets go and always holds a grudge. He has tried really hard and you simply throw everything in his face. You think, I'm bad? You think, I have a problem? Look in the mirror first then come and talk to me."

I was so shocked at his accusation that I couldn't even think of something to say. He was right, and I knew it. Although, Jeremy didn't know everything. He didn't know all the pain and suffering Elena and I had endured while living with our dad. How could he judge me and accuse me of something when he didn't even know the whole story? I instantly became angry and slightly pissed at his accusation. I glared at him and said.

"Shut your mouth, Jeremy. You don't know anything. So, shut your damn mouth."

I instantly heard Elena say.

"Leslie..."

He instantly turned to look at her and said.

"You to, Elena. Don't think you're innocent in all of this. You're just the same as her. The only difference is that you cope by being super nice and sweet to everyone. I know it won't be long before you snap and everything comes out. At least Leslie's real and shows her anger and resentment. You, on the other hand, are fake. I can see right through you. You're so easy to read. By being so nice, you instantly let people know that something's wrong with you. Just do something about it and move on!"

He merely glared at us then stalked right out of the kitchen. Dang, I really didn't know what to say to that. As I watched him go, I came to realize something. He was right.

That **was** how we coped. I was a total bitch, while Elena was super nice. Elena had even admitted to me that she didn't want people to feel even the slightest of what we went through. She wanted for others to be happy and content while they were around her. Since, we had never been truly happy. When we were young we didn't have our dad. Then as teenagers we didn't have our mom. Elena wanted others to feel like she cared and that she would be there for them. That's why she was so destroyed for hurting Stefan.

I could hear her self-loathing nearly every time I saw her. She felt awful about it, but according to her. She was afraid that she might hurt him or that he might hurt her or even me. That was ridiculous. Stefan would never do that. He wasn't Damon. Elena was simply worried about his safety and ours.

I saw how Elena sniffed and then said.

"He's right, you know."

I sighed then slowly nodded my head in agreement. Then I stared at her and replied.

"Even so, we have to do something. He can't be anywhere near that freak. She's out of control and she could hurt him."

Then I narrowed my eyes and said coldly.

"If she does, it will be the last she ever does. I'll make sure of it."

Elena instantly looked up at me and said.

"Leslie, what are you planing?"

I merely smiled and replied.

"I promised that I would never kill no matter how angry I was. Therefore, when I kill her I won't be angry. I'll have emotions turned off and be completely calm."

I saw Elena's eyes grow wide and stare at me in shock. She instantly shook her head and said.

"Leslie, please no. You promised."

I merely began to walk away and then said casually.

"I'm always careful with my wording, Elena. You should be careful to."

"Leslie..."

With that, I walked up to my room and pulled my costume out from my closet. I layed it on my bed and then went and took a shower. Once I was done, I walked out and slipped into my dress. I simply brushed through my natural curls and let my hair fall lightly down. I slipped on a pair of black stilletos and walked to stare at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a short, black spagetti strap dress that adjusted nicely in the right places. I was simply missing one important part, the wings. I went to my bed and picked up my hand-made, black wings. I had worked on these for a very long time. I was glad all of my effort had finally payed off. The dress I was wearing had also been especially designed to have the wings clipped on the back.

The problem was, how on earth was I going to clip it on? I sighed in defeat and yelled.

"Elena! Come here! I need your help!"

I heard her instantly run up the stairs and come towards my room. She knocked first then opened the door and stepped in. When she saw me her eyes grew wide and she said.

"Wow, Leslie! You look so beautiful! So, you're going as a dark angel?"

I merely smiled and replied.

"A fallen angel to be more accurate. If you look closely you can see that some of the feathers on the wings are missing and some are slightly torn."

She grabbed then carefully and said.

"Wow, you're right. Omg! You're gonna look so gorgeous!"

I sighed and said.

"Sure, sure. Now can you clip them on the back of the dress."

She then frowned and said.

"Leslie, these wings are like huge. Do you think the dress can hold them. They look like they could touch the floor."

I smiled and said.

"Pick them up."

She stared at me curiously and then easily picked them up. Her eyes grew wide in amazement and she instantly said.

"They're so light! How is that possible?"

I simply smiled at her and said.

"Dad. He got the feathers for me and I made the wings."

She lifted them in the air and said in wonder.

"You made these huge things?"

She instantly shook her head and said.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. If you can draw people perfectly, making wings must have been a piece of cake for you."

I merely smiled lightly and replied.

"I made them the first week we got here. I was bored, so I decided to entertain myself, but they did take time. I had to make sure which ones would be torn and which ones would be missing."

She stared at me clearly impressed and said.

"Wow! Well, turn around so I can clip them on."

I did as she said and instantly heard the clip snap on the dress. I turned around to stare at her and said.

"Well?"

"You look so beautiful, Leslie! I wish..."

"You wish, what?"

She instantly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of me. I blinked and said.

"What the hell, Elena? You know I hate pictures!"

She merely smiled innocently and replied.

"Can I take one with you tonight at the party?"

I could see she was giving me her _**pretty please **_looks. So, I sighed in resignation and said.

"Alright, but just one."

She smiled brightly and said.

"Thanks, I'm going to go get ready to."

I smiled and replied.

"I'm going to the Grill. I told James I'd meet him there."

She instantly stopped smiling and said.

"Leslie, would you at least try to give him a chance? He's a nice guy and it's so obvious he has a thing for you. Would you please try to be nice?"

I raised my eyebrows and said.

"So you want me to be fake? If he has a "thing" for me then he has to like me, for me. If not, he can go to hell."

"Leslie..."

I shrugged and simply said.

"Either way, I really don't give a damn about what he or anyone thinks of me."

Elena simply sighed then walked out of my room while shaking her head. I smirked towards her direction then walked out. I instantly called my cousin Danny and told him to come pick me up in his truck. He was there in less than a minute. When he saw me he whistled and said.

"Damn, cuz. You look great. So, what's this I hear about you _**finally**_ going on a date?"

I rolled my eyes and simply replied.

"Elena, what else?"

He merely laughed and said.

"Ha, I should've known. So, what's his name? Is it that Damon guy?"

My eyes instantly snapped open and I said.

"How do you know, Damon?"

"I don't."

"Then, why..."

"My uncle Zack said that he's your new stalker slash boyfriend, whatever."

"He said, what!"

He instantly held up his hands in surrender and said.

"Hey, that's what he said. Don't be mad at me."

I instantly glared at him and said.

"I am going to tell him off so good that dead fish are going to feel sorry for him. What the hell is his deal?"

Danny merely shrugged and said.

"I don't know what's up, so don't ask me."

I simply sighed and said.

"Don't lie to me, Danny. I know you know more than you let on. You just can't say anything."

He smiled and said casually.

"Nah, not really. Come on, where are we dropping you off?"

"We?"

He smiled and waved towards his truck. It was a four door, Ford, F-250. It was black and had a huge barrier on the front. I saw how the driver's window lowered and I saw Sedrick smiling at me. I smiled back and yelled.

"Sedrick! Hey man, how you been?"

He instantly opened the door and jumped out. He came towards me and bowed slightly. I sighed and said sounding annoyed.

"Sedrick, come on..."

He simply smiled at me and said.

"We must show some form of respect towards you prin... I mean, Leslie."

I groaned and said.

"Well at least now you call me, Leslie."

He simply continued smiling and said.

"Where do you wish to go today?"

I grinned and said.

"The Grill, I'm supposed to meet someone there."

He instantly flashed me a smile and replied.

"As you wish."

With that, he motioned for me to get on. Instead of walking over to the passengers side, I walked over to the trunk and motioned for Danny to help me on. They both frowned at me then I heard Danny say.

"Leslie, what are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"Do you really think these things are going to fit inside?"

I saw how Sedrick instantly looked at my wings and looked back at the truck. He immediately shook his head and replied.

"Not even one would be able to fit. No wonder you wished for the truck, prin... Leslie."

I smiled and said.

"See, I can be smartical to."

I saw Danny smile and say.

"Alright, I'll ride in the back with you. Sedrick, you drive."

Sedrick, instantly nodded and got into the driver's seat. Danny carefully helped me in the back and sat next to me. I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Im not gonna fall, Danny."

Sedrick then started the engine and drove down the road. Danny simply smirked and replied.

"Yeah, and I'm not taking any chances. Do you know what my uncle would do to me, if something happened to you on my watch?"

I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Scaredy cat."

"Only of your dad, cuz. Only of him. He's a scary motherfucker when he's mad."

I laughed at him and said.

"You say you're scared of him and you just called him a motherfucker. You're real smart, Danny."

He laughed and replied.

"Yeah, I am. Don't tell him I said that though."

I zipped my lips and said.

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

He smiled then put his arm around me and said.

"You are definitely my favorite cousin."

I smirked and replied.

"I get that a lot."

"I'm sure you do."

That's when Sedrick pulled up into the Grill and came to a stop. Danny carefully helped me up and Sedrick was instantly next to the door of the hood helping me down. I smiled at them and said.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you one."

They both instantly shook their heads and said.

"It's our job."

I merely rolled my eyes and waved to them as they drove off. Once I opened the door, I instantly noticed that there were a lot of people already in their costumes. I sighed in relief and walked inside.

As soon as I took my first two steps. I saw how everybody instantly stopped talking and turned to stare at me. Why? Why? Why? Why did this always have to happen? It was a good thing I couldn't read minds. Otherwise, I was sure that a couple of people would be bleeding by now. I took a deep breath and decided to ignore them. I walked slowly towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. I looked at the bartender and said.

"The usual."

He instantly nodded his head and walked away to get me my glass of scotch. During one of my visits, I influenced him into serving me scotch every time I came. I also ordered him to tell the others to serve me as well.

Suddenly I heard someone say in a low voice.

"You're no drinker, kitten."

I blinked and instantly turned around and noticed Damon sitting with Tyler's mom talking. He was staring at her, but I could see that he was peeking at me. He smiled at me and winked, when she wasn't looking. I merely rolled my eyes at him and turned back around.

I already had my glass of scotch infront of me. So, I grabbed it and was just about to drink it. When suddenly, someone instantly took it away. I blinked and stared at my empty hand. I instantly glared and turned around to see a smirking Damon drinking my glass. I pressed my teeth together and said.

"What the hell, Damon!"

He ignored me and simply said.

"You're beautiful."

I narrowed my eyes and said.

"Whatever."

Then I decided to ignore him and turned around to order another glass. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder and instantly spin me back to look at him. I glared at him while he merely smirked and said.

"I had no idea you would look this good as an angel. You were right. This costume definitely suits you. Makes me want rip off the rest of your fallen wings."

I wasn't in the mood for his stupid remarks. I was pissed about what Jeremy had said and I was still bitter about stupid Vickie. Not only that, but I had a date that I really didn't want to have. I merely glared at him and said.

"Piss off, Damon. I'm not in the mood."

He merely smiled and replied.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Your new girlfriend's waiting. Don't disappoint her."

He instantly chuckled and said sarcastically.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

I merely glared at him and said.

"Fuck off, and just in case you forgot. I already have a date."

I saw how his arrogant smirk instantly disappeared. Ha, that's what he gets for being a moron. That's when I heard a familiar voice come from behind Damon and say.

"Hey, Leslie. Are you ready to go?"

It was James. He was wearing the same costume Antonio Banderas wore when he played in "The Mask of Zorro". He had the boots, the cape, the mask, and even the hat. He looked pretty good actually. I smiled slightly and replied.

"Hey, James. Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get out of here."

I instantly stood and pushed past Damon and walked towards James. I gave him a small smile and said.

"You look good. I've always loved that movie. Antonio Banderas is a great actor. He was perfect for the role."

I saw how he blushed slightly and replied.

"Thanks, but you look beautiful."

He then grabbed my hand in his and cautiously placed a kiss on it. I merely raised my eyebrows at him. He instantly let me go and said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

I stared at him for a while and then I came to realize something. Elena was right. James did like me. I could see the adoration and happiness in his eyes. It was too bad that I would never return those feelings.

Maybe I could do to him the same thing I did to Damon. Maybe we could just be friends and hang out. Although based on the look he was giving me, I highly doubted it. Then again... Damon looked at me like that sometimes to. The only difference was that Damon only did it to annoy me. Well... that's what I truly hoped was his reason.

I sighed and noticed how everyone was staring at us. Then I looked back towards the bar and saw an extremely annoyed Damon glaring at me. I merely smirked at him and then turned to look back at James. I smiled and said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun."

James instantly smiled, exposing his perfect white teeth, and replied.

"Alright, lets go."

He moved out of my way and let me pass. I walked out and instantly sighed. I had to at least try to have a good time. When I turned around, I saw James step out and smile at me. I smiled back and said.

"So, which is your ride?"

He smiled lightly and pointed at the huge blue truck that stood proudly above the other cars. I raised my eyebrows and said impressed.

"Man, that what's up! Nice."

He smiled, truly pleased, and said.

"You really like it?"

I looked back at him and said.

"Are you kidding? It's badass."

He smiled and replied.

"I'm glad you like it."

I simply nodded then moved towards the trunk and said.

"So, are you gonna help me up, or what?"

He stared at me completely confused and said.

"What?"

"My costume won't fit inside. I have to ride in the back."

His eyes grew wide with fear and he instantly said.

"Leslie, I don't think that's safe. What if you fall?"

I merely rolled my eyes at him and said.

"How do you think I got here? I rode in the back of a truck, duhh."

He took a deep breath and said.

"Okay, I'll help you, but I'm going to make sure you're safe."

I simply rolled my eyes, but nodded my head. He came towards me and carefully lifted me up onto the trunk. He instantly jumped in the back with me and tried helping me sit down. I immediately shook my head and said.

"Nah, I want to stand. Is it alright if I stand up?"

"You want to, what?"

I smiled lightly and said.

"I want to be standing on our way there. Is that alright?"

He simply stared at me for a couple of seconds. Finally, he sighed and said.

"Alright, just let me tie you."

I instantly raised my eyebrows and said.

"What?"

He smiled and said.

"Let me tie something to the roof lights, so you can hold on."

I relaxed and said.

"Oh, alright."

He then got off and went inside looking for something to tie. He looked and looked, but couldn't seem to find anything. Finally, he came back and said.

"I can't find anything to tie. Would you mind if I tied battery charging cables that you can hold on to?"

"Go for it."

He smiled then went back inside and pulled blue battery cables out. He jumped back on top then tied them around the lights that were on the roof. He gave me two of of the pincer looking things and said.

"Hold on to these and don't let them go."

I smiled at him and said.

"Kay."

He smiled back at me then jumped off and went into the driver's side. He looked at me through the review mirror and smiled. I simply smiled back and yelled.

"Kay, let's go!"

He laughed at that then slowly and carefully pulled out. He drove slowly all the way to school, but had the stereo up at high volume. I was simply smiling and holding on to the cords with one hand and waving my other in the air dancing to the music. It was the song, "Hello Good Morning", by Diddy Dirty Money. I was simply holding on and moving my hips to the beat.

Once we arrived into the pariking lot. I saw how everyone turned to look at us. I noticed how their mouths were hanging open staring at me dancing on the back. He slipped into a spot just big enough for the truck then turned off the engine. He instantly got out and came quickly towards the back to help me get off. He held my hand and helped me jump gently off the back. He instantly let go and said with a smile.

"Damn, Leslie. You are seriously the coolest girl I have ever met. You can fight, you're funny, **and** you can dance."

I merely smirked and said.

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

He smiled back at me and said.

"I'm sure you have."

Surprisingly enough, I was actually having fun with him. He hadn't gone all overprotective like Stefan was over Elena. He gave me what I wanted and didn't complain. He was also nice and a complete gentleman. I smiled at him and said.

"Well, come on. I heard there's going to be nachos and I want some."

He laughed and said.

"Alright, let's go get you some nachos."

We walked inside and I noticed how everyone instantly moved out of way. If it was out of fear or because my wings were too big, I didn't know. Maybe it was a bit of both. I merely shrugged it off and went for some nachos. I was about to pay when James beat me to it. I stared at him and said.

"You didn't have to do that. I was going to..."

He instantly smiled brightly and said.

"Hey, I asked you out. So, anything you want is on me."

I merely shook my head and said.

"You're so nice, James."

He frowned and said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

I stared up at him and noticed how he seemed frightened. He was afraid I would reject him because of the way he was. Why would I reject him for being honest about his personality? I would only reject him if he were fake, but not for being himself. I instantly smiled at him and said.

"No, no way in hell is that a bad thing. Being honest about the way you are is never a bad thing."

He sighed in relief and said.

"That's good."

I simply smiled and then proceeded to eat my nachos. Man, I loved nachos! I was definitely going to tell Elena to make me some tomorrow.

We moved away from the table and went to stand near the corner of the room. We talked a little and he told me a little bit about himself. Like that his dad was a doctor at the local hospital and that he had no idea where his mom was. He said he was the running back of the football team and that he took mechanics as his other elective. When I asked him about his other one. He simply laughed and said that we were in the same class. That's when I remembered that we both took singing together.

I blushed in embarrasment and simply kept eating my nachos. Now that I thought of it, he had a very beautiful voice. When he sang it was like he was singing from the heart. His voice was like a perfectly symphony. It was soft and calm, but when necessary it had that high edge. I had heard him sing only twice, and I had instantly looked up at him. When I did, I realized he was staring directly at me. At that time, I had simply rolled my eyes and ignored him. Now, I realized that he had a very musical and magical voice.

When I was done with my nachos, the song "Thriller" by Michael Jackson instantly came on. I instantly looked at him and said.

"I bet I can make everyone in here dance at the same time."

He looked at me and said curiously.

"How?"

"Watch me."

I instantly grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the center of the room. Just like before, everyone moved out of the way. Once the singing began, I turned to face him and said.

"Play along."

He instantly obliged and we began to act the parts of the song. I saw how everyone instantly turned to watch us dance. Then I smiled at him and said.

"Do you know how to do the thriller dance?"

He instantly shook his head and said.

"Not really."

"That's okay, just follow my lead."

He nodded his head in agreement and we parted. I instantly began dancing and him along with me watching me carefully. We would do the slide to the side part and when we had to move our hips, we did everything. I especially loved the part were we had to make our hands into like claws and move from left to right.

I instantly noticed how a lot of people were moving to stand behind me and were dancing to. I instantly smiled and turned to face them. I would move and they would move with me. By the time I had turned around, everyone in the room was dancing with me. I laughed and simply continued dancing. Then I turned around and kept dancing.

I noticed how more people were walking in. Although, since so many people were already dancing there was no more room for them. I instantly noticed Elena near the front with her mouth open watching me dance. Then James came to dance beside me and I simply smiled at him.

Towards the end of the song, I looked at the onlookers and made my eyes turn a feiry violet. I heard a few gasps and a few laughs. I simply kept my eyes like that and continued dancing. Then I let my curls swing and cover part of my face. Finally, the song was over and the entire room broke in cheers. I merely smiled at them and gave a small bow. The people that had been dancing instantly began chanting.

"Leslie! Leslie! Leslie!"

I merely turned to them and gave a small bow as well. I winked then went to James and said.

"Told you, so."

He simply smiled at me and said.

"Yeah, you did. That was amazing."

He then gave me an awkward side hug and I returned it lightly. Then I turned to where Elena had been and instantly regretted it. Elena was no longer there. Who was there... was a dangerous, lethal vampire who looked like was on the verge of murder. He had his hands into tight fists and was giving me a look of betrayal. He turned around and stalked away angrily. Oh god, what on earth was Damon going to do?


	27. You Are Mine!

**Pissed off Damon isn't as funny, as angry Damon. LOL. What is he going to do? Read and find out. PLEASE Review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I do own Leslie though. So, yay for me! :)**

Chapter 27

**(Elena's POV)**

That was my sister! That's the way you break it down! I couldn't believe she had done that! Leslie always said she hated dancing with or in front of others. Now, she had made nearly half the school dance with her. I was so proud of her.

Not only that, but it seemed like her and James were having a great time together. I had convinced her to give him a chance because I really didn't want her anywhere near Damon. At first I had wanted for them to get together, but now I knew that Damon was dangerous. I knew very well that he liked her and I wasn't going to let him go anywhere near her. I truly hoped he got over her and started chasing after someone else. Maybe if he saw Leslie and James together he might leave her alone.

Speaking of Damon, I instantly noticed how he came stalking in my direction looking deadly angry. He looked, what Leslie would call... pissed off. I could easily see that his eyes weren't their usual crystal blue color. They looked dark as night and had a sense of murder. I could also see how his face kept changing from normal to vampire. What on earth was wrong with him? Why was he so mad? He looked like he was about to rip someone's throat out, _**literally**_.

He came towards me and I instantly became frightened. I tried to turn away and run, but he was instantly infront of me. He then grabbed me and moved me into a dark part of the room. He glared at me murderously and said angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking! Why the **(bleep)** did you tell her to come with him!"

Damon looked so angry that all I could do was stare. I then blinked rapidly and stuttered.

"Damon.. what.. are you talking about? I didn't..."

"Don't you dare **(bleep)** lie to me! You were the one that convinced her to come with that imbecile! What the hell is your **(bleep)** problem!"

I stared at him in shock and didn't reply. Yep, he definitely liked Leslie. Damon was jealous! Although, I had no idea that this would be his reaction. He was beginning to really frighten me. He looked absolutely deadly. The worst part was that he was directing all of his anger at me. I instantly cringed away from him and said quietly.

"Damon, you need to calm down..."

"Don't tell me what to do! This is all your **(bleep)** fault! If someone ends up with their throat ripped out, don't be so surprised because it will be all on you! You little hypocrite! You're lucky Leslie's your sister, if not..."

He then glared at me murderously and instantly disappeared. I simply snapped out of my state of fear and quickly walked away to find Leslie. Damon was clearly out of it. I had to find her, so she could talk to him. If anyone could calm down an extremely angry vampire, it was Leslie.

I simply continued running around attempting to find my sister. I walked around asking everyone if they had seen her. Nearly everyone I asked replied.

"No I haven't, but tell her she's a great dancer."

Some were all like.

"If you see her, tell her I want her to teach me how to dance."

Some guys even asked.

"Does she have a boyfriend? Can you give her my number?"

Yeah, being Leslie's sister wasn't always easy. A couple of guys even said.

"Is she with James? Tell her to leave that fool and come chill with me. I'm positive I could show her how to put those great moves of hers to better use."

At that, I quickly ran away and continued on my search. I soon found her laughing with James and Matt. She appeared to be telling them some jokes and they were both doubling over in laughter. As soon as I arrived, I instantly heard Leslie say.

"Okay, here's another one."

I instantly stepped infront of her and said.

"Leslie, you have to go talk to..."

She held her hand up to me and said

"Hold up, Elena. I want to tell them this joke dad told me last time."

"But, Leslie..."

"Whatever it is, it can wait."

"I really think..."

She simply rolled her eyes at me and turned to James and Matt. She smiled and said.

"Okay, so there's this guy that walks into a bar and orders a beer. He only has enough for one beer though. As he's drinking his beer, he realizes that he has to go to the bathroom. He doesn't want anyone to take it, so he takes out a small sticky note and writes on it,"I SPIT IN THIS BEER," then he walks to the bathroom. When he comes back he finds a different sticky note next to his beer that says, "I SPIT IN IT TOO, FOOL."

At that, James and Matt instantly busted out laughing again. Typical. Father _**would**_ make a joke like that. He loved making bar jokes. I merely shook my head and said.

"Leslie... please listen, this is important."

"Taking a picture isn't that important, Elena."

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. James instantly looked at her and said.

"I could take it, if you want."

She simply sighed and said.

"I guess. Elena, do you have your phone? Give it to him, so he can take a picture of us."

I really wanted to take that picture. Leslie very rarely got involved with the things I did. I was the one that convinced her to come in the first place. Besides, she looked so pretty. Leslie didn't even like pictures. For her to have actually agreed to this one, was quite nice of her.

She instantly grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand next to her. She interlocked our arms together and said.

"What are you waiting for? Give him your phone."

I instantly nodded and pulled out my phone to give it to him. He took it carefully and said.

"Alright, say cheese."

"How about I say..."

"Leslie!"

She instantly smiled and replied.

"I'm just kidding, chill."

James merely smiled and said.

"Okay, one, two... Oh come on, smile Elena."

How could I smile at a time like this? Vickie was on the loose knowing what we were. Damon was beyond mad and on the verge of killing someone. How on earth could I smile? Not only that, but Jeremy was mad at me because I had got into it with him when I got here. I had simply told him to stay away from Vickie and he instantly got mad, so we started arguing. I wasn't really the arguing type, but I was stubborn.

I saw Matt smile and say.

"Come on Elena, smile a little. Where's your Halloween spirit?"

Somewhere down the drain. With everything that was going on, I really couldn't have fun like I wanted. I decided to put on a brave face and smiled at the phone. James smiled back and said.

"Okay, one, two, three."

Snap! Leslie instantly released my arm and said.

"I said just one, so there you go. If you don't like it, too bad."

I instantly smiled at her and said.

"Okay, good. Now, we have to talk."

Suddenly, Jeremy walked by us and Leslie said.

"Hey, little cuz. Nice hoody."

He simply passed her like she hadn't even spoken. She instantly raised her eyebrows and said sarcastically.

"Ruuuude... What's his deal?"

I simply sighed and replied.

"He isn't talking to us."

Then James came up to me and handed me back my phone. I saw how Leslie tilted her head and said.

"May I know why?"

I sighed and said.

"I got into it with him right after we got here. I scolded him about the drugs and stuff. Then he yelled something like, "I can't believe I trusted her. Hypocrite!" When I asked him what he meant, he just yelled your name."

Leslie instantly glared at me and said.

"I told you to leave him alone, Elena. I was going to talk to him tomorrow, so I could help him out. He trusted me and you went and opened your big mouth! Don't you ever freaking listen! "

Her words hurt me, but I knew she was right. She had told me to back off, but I was so worried about him that I ignored her warning.

Jeremy and I had been very close when we were little. Our Aunt Jenna would take him over to our house and I would always play with him. Leslie would be outside playing with her best friend Connor and I would stay inside playing hide-and-seek with him. During that time it was just Leslie, Jeremy, my other cousin Raul, and me. My Aunt Jenni was always traveling, though. So, we really didn't get to hang out with Raul that much. That's why Jeremy and I were so close. He was like the younger brother I never had, but always wanted.

I noticed how Matt cleared his throat and said with a frown.

"I got into it with Vic earlier too. I tried not to smother her tonight, but another part of me didn't want to let her out of my sight."

I felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on my back. Fear instantly replaced my feelings of hurt. I stared directly at Matt and nearly choked out.

"She's here."

Matt stared at me strangely and said.

"You can't miss her. She's the one dressed as a vampire."

I heard Leslie laugh and say.

"How original."

I instantly felt my heart begin to pound rapidly and the blood rush quickly throughout my veins. I began to panic and I was on the verge of freaking out. Jeremy was here and if he saw her she might hurt him. Vickie was dangerous and I didn't want her anywhere near him. Everything else didn't matter at this moment. The only thing on my mind was... keeping my favorite, younger cousin safe. I immediately stared at Leslie and said clearly panicked.

"Where did Jeremy go?"

Matt then became concerned and asked.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

I instantly turned around and said quickly.

"I have to find Jeremy!"

I heard Leslie call out.

"If you see Danny, tell him I said, "hi!"

I instantly froze in my tracks and fought back the scream that wanted to produce. If Danny was here that could only mean one thing... he was on the hunt. He was after Vickie. My dad obviously wanted him to take care of her. If Danny found her, he would kill her. I had to stop him before that happened. Vickie was dangerous, but she didn't deserve to die. I was sure that if Stefan helped her she would be alright.

I went around everywhere looking for Jeremy. I would go and pull off everybody's hoody in my search for him. By the time I was on my eighth guy, I was thinking of giving up. Maybe he had gone home with someone.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone and instantly apologized. I was about to go around them when I noticed it was Stefan. I stared up at him and I felt my heart melt. God, I loved him. I loved him so much. Why couldn't we be together? Oh right, because of me. Because I was trying to protect him and my family. Was it worth it?

He instantly explained that he was looking for Vickie and asked me if I had seen her. I told him that she was dressed as a vampire and that I would help him. Maybe it was better if I found the threat first and then Jeremy. Once the danger was out of the way, I was sure he would be okay. We finally found her and she was with Matt. We tried approaching her, but she instantly hid behind him and told us to back off. Suddenly Vickie put on a slightly scared and innocent face and said to Matt.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone."

Matt instantly took a step towards Stefan and said.

"You need to back off, man."

That's when I heard Leslie say sarcastically from behind us.

"Hello, Vickie. Are you having a nice time?"

Vickie's eyes grew wide with fear and she instantly backed into the wall. Leslie simply smirked at her and said.

"What's wrong, Vickie? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

Vickie merely stared at her and yelled.

"Stay away from me!"

"Ooohh, well someone seems a little rude. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the coffin, vamp?"

I saw Stefan stiffen at that, but didn't comment. Matt was simply glaring at Stefan looking like he was about to fight. I instantly stepped in between them and said calmly.

"Matt, it's okay."

Matt simply kept his stance and snapped at Stefan.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?"

At that, he instantly stepped forward and got in Stefan's face. Very brave or very stupid? I still didn't quite know which one he was. Stepping up to a vampire like that, probably not the best idea.

That's when I noticed that Vickie and Leslie were gone. I instantly turned and ran after them. I was barely able to hear Stefan say sternly.

"I am trying to help her!"

I simpy continued running around trying to find my sister and Vickie. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught of glimpse of Bonnie talking to Damon. He still seemed mad, though. I truly hoped he didn't hurt her. Then I saw her glare at him and walk away. Damon simply glared at her retreating form and instantly vanished. What had they been talking about? I would have to ask her later. Right now, I had more pressing matters to attend to.

That's when I clearly noticed Vickie dragging Jeremy off somewhere. Where on earth was Leslie? I decided to follow them and save him myself. I was quick, but not as quick as Leslie. I actually thought I had lost them. When suddenly, I heard Jeremy yell.

"Vickie! What the hell are you doing? Vickie! Stop! Vickie!"

That's when I instantly picked up the pace and froze in horror at what I saw. I immediately glared at them and yelled.

"Vickie, no!"

She had Jeremy completely closed in and was about to bite into his throat. She instantly released him and charged towards me. Oh no, what on earth was I going to do? _**Vampire**_ **PLUS** _**stake **_**EQUALS** _**death**_. I lifted up a piece of wood that was on the floor and tried to get her, but she instantly took it away from me. She then lifted me up, as if I were nothing, and threw me into a bunch of boxes. Suddenly, I heard a familiar, angry voice yell.

"Elena! Oh bitch, you are so dead!"

I looked up from the boxes and saw an extremely furious Leslie stalking her way towards a screaming Vickie. Vickie was on the floor holding her head screaming in pain. Leslie looked absolutely deadly and was making her way towards her. Her eyes were a fiery violet and blazed with anger. When Leslie was about to attack. Jeremy instantly got infront of her and held her back. He looked confused and frightened at the same time. Leslie simply looked downright scary. He glared at Leslie and yelled.

"What wrong with her? What the hell is going on?"

Leslie instantly shoved him away from her and replied.

"Go home, Jeremy. This stupid, psychotic bitch is going to get what she deserves!"

Jeremy instantly glared at her and yelled.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!"

Leslie looked like she was about to **make **him move. When I suddenly got up and grabbed her. My touch instantly snapped her out of her concentration and Vickie instantly rose from the floor. She glared at us and then came directly towards us.

Leslie instantly shoved me out of the way and took the hit. Vickie charged at her with such force that they both fell to the floor. I instantly went towards them then grabbed Vickie by the hair and threw her off. I didn't think violence was the answer, but when someone attacks my sister. I'm not simply going to sit and watch. I knew how to fight, but I never really liked to show it.

Vickie then swung at me and managed to shove me against something. I slammed my shoulder hard against it and slid down to the floor. There was a piece of metal that was sticking out, from wherever I hit. It instantly scrapped me and managed to cut me on my left shoulder. I could feel the blood slowly trickling down my arm.

I instantly held my breath and tried not to stare. Blood! I hated blood! I didn't even know my blood type. I hated needles and I hated blood. I could take it calmly when I saw it, but when I felt my own. I instantly freaked out and felt sick.

I looked up and saw that Leslie was already on her feet. Then I saw her grab Jeremy and begin pushing him towards the door. Vickie was no where in sight, it seemed like she had disappeared. That's when I instantly saw Stefan appear and yell at Leslie.

"Go! Get inside, Leslie! All take care of Elena!"

Leslie glared at him and yelled.

"No freaking way! That bitch is going down!"

"Leslie, do as I say!"

That's when suddenly Vickie grabbed Jeremy and pulled him away from Leslie. He fell back on the floor and Leslie didn't take too well to that. She went for her and charged her to the floor. They were both rolling around and it looked like Leslie was winning. Even without her powers, Leslie was a great fighter. Leslie was instantly hovering on top of her and punching her in the face. Vickie then managed to push her off and she went for her again. The only difference was that this time her face was completely vamped out. I instantly became afraid and I screamed.

"No!"

That's when literally out of nowhere Stefan put a huge stick of wood right through Vickie. Vickie then fell down to the ground and Jeremy instantly cried out.

"Vickie!"

He tried to go towards her, but Leslie was instantly infront of him holding back. He began to sob and I noticed how her skin slowly began to change color. Yeah, Vickie Donovan was no more.

At this moment, I really had no idea how to feel. Vickie didn't deserve to die. Yes, she was a vampire. Yes, she attacked us, but it was because she was thirsty and had no self control. She was Matt's sister and according to Leslie, Jeremy cared deeply for her. If I ever lost my sister, I would probably lose it. All I felt was a huge mixture of emotions. Sadness, compassion, and absolute guilt. I felt sick. I felt like simply throwing up and going to bed.

I was still on the floor holding my bloody arm and looking at Leslie trying to console Jeremy. I then saw Stefan pull out his phone and call someone. It didn't take a genius to know who he was calling. I slowly stood then walked towards them. Stefan immediately came by my side and tried to help me. I instantly cringed away from him and I saw a flash of hurt cross his face. He sighed and said clamly.

"Elena, please let me help you. You're injured."

"No, I'm okay. Please, just don't touch me."

I loved him, but after seeing him do that to someone I couldn't help, but feel slightly scared of him. It was stupid, since I knew he would never hurt me. Although, it was just my survival instinct that made me feel this way. I saw Leslie quickly put a rag to Jeremy's nose then I saw him slowly fall to the floor. She then grabbed him under the arms and dragged him somewhere so he could sleep. She then came towards us and said.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I smiled lightly and replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

She then stared intently at me and said.

"You can let it out, you know. It's alright, if you cry."

I instantly shook my head and replied.

"No, I'm not going to cry. I won't let you down. I promised I would try to be stronger and I'm going to stick to it."

She then tilted her head to the side and said.

"I won't think of you as weak, if you cry. You're only... I mean, you have emotions for a reason."

I merely smiled at her then she smiled lightly back and pulled out a bottle of water. Where did she get that from? She instantly kneeled down beside me and poured it on my wound. I could instantly feel the water enter my pores and begin to clean the wound. I could feel how the liquid slowly began to seal the wound as well.

Suddenly, I heard someone approaching us from behind. I turned to look past Leslie's shoulder and instantly saw the one responsible for all of this. He glared at me then said to Leslie.

"You should go. I got this."

I merely glared right back at him and snapped.

"This all your fault!"

He then stared at me arrogantly and replied.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse."

That... that... I couldn't even think of what to call him. If he hadn't turned Vickie, this would have never happened. Now more than ever, I was going to try to keep Leslie away from him. I knew that he was still angry with me about the whole James thing, but I really didn't care.

He had caused so much pain and suffering, but he didn't care! How could somebody not care about hurting others? Damon was so selfish and self-absorbed. He had hurt so many people by changing Vickie. Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, Leslie, and even me. I was wounded, Matt lost a sister, Jeremy lost the girl he thought he loved, and Leslie nearly broke her promise and killed her out of anger. Then I noticed that Leslie was also hurt from her fight with Vickie. She had scratches on her arms and a bruise on her shoulder. Although, I knew her and I knew she wouldn't whine or complain about it.

All of my mixted feelings instantly shifted and turned into one I had tried so hard to avoid. Anger. My sister, had been hurt and injured and it was all Damon's fault! That's when I rose to my feet and tried to go for Damon. Leslie instantly held me back and Stefan wrapped his arms around my waist, restraining me as well. I struggled against them and yelled at Damon.

"This is all your fault! How can you be so selfish! You're a killer, a murderer! I wish we never met you! I wish you would just go away!"

He simply smirked at me and said casually.

"None of those things matter to me. None of the things I've done bother me, either. I simply don't care."

That did it, I was about to struggle out of my hold and give him a nice slap. How could he be so cruel? When I suddenly heard Leslie say.

"He's right."

I stared at her in horror and yelled.

"What!"

She merely shrugged and said casually.

"I don't care if she's dead. She was asking for it. Stefan was actually very nice in the way he killed her. If it were me, I would have made her death a lot more painful."

I stared at her sadly and realized she wasn't lying. Leslie would have hurt her a lot more. When Leslie saw my look, she simply smiled at me and said.

"Go home, Elena. Take care of your wounds and take care of Jeremy."

She then looked at Stefan and said.

"Can you give her and Jeremy a lift? She obviously can't drive."

Stefan nodded and said.

"Of course, Leslie."

She then smiled at him and said.

"Cool, thanks."

Stefan then pulled me away from her and walked me over to Jeremy. He easily picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He turned to me and said.

"Come on, Elena. Let me take you home."

I shook my head and said.

"No, I'm not leaving my sister with that murderer!"

I saw Leslie turn to look at me and say.

"I wasn't asking you if you wanted to go with him Elena. I'm telling you, so go."

"No."

I was stubborn and I wasn't going to simply leave. She raised her eyebrows then shrugged and said with a smile.

"Okay, that's cool. Then I'll call Danny to come get you instead."

At that, my eyes grew wide and I instantly said to Stefan.

"Can you take me home?"

He simply stared at me curiously then said with a small smile.

"It would be my pleasure."

**(Leslie's POV)**

Dang, I had never seen Elena so pissed off about something. Well except that time I told her about our dad getting remarried.

Still... I was very proud of her. She hadn't cried about Vickie's death and she had told Damon how she actually felt. No fear, no regrets, just simple straight up Elena. That was good. That was great progress. I then turned around and saw Damon glaring at me. I simply raised my eyebrows and said.

"Boo... Got a staring problem?"

His simple glare then turned into a murderous one. He simply turned away from me and didn't reply. I didn't beg anyone for anything, much less a response. If he was mad at me, I really couldn't care less.

Although, I really didn't understand why he was mad at me. All I had done was dance with James. Damon wasn't the only guy friend I had. If he thought that I was reserved to dance specifically with him, he was completely mistaken.

Suddenly out of no where, I heard James' voice saying.

"Hey, have you seen Leslie? Do you know where she went? I've been loking for her, but I can't find her."

I sighed deeply and was about to go meet him. When suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and slammed against a nearby wall. I gasped from the sudden impact and force. I stared at my aggressor and realized it was an extremely pissed off Damon. I took a calm breath and said.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me."

His face looked absolutely dark and angry. It wasn't vamped out... yet, but I could tell he was close. He simply glared at me murderously and replied angrily.

"Why the hell were you dancing with him!"

I raised my eyebrows and said casually.

"Him, being?"

"Don't act all innocent! You know damn well who I'm talking about!"

I instantly glared at him and replied.

"**One**, I have no reason to explain myself to you. **Two**, you better lower your tone of voice with me. **Three**, get the hell out of my freaking face!"

That did it, his face instantly morphed into that of a vampire. Veins, fangs, and a deadly look instantly appeared. I simply rolled my eyes and said sarcastically.

"Terrifying... Oh, please don't hurt me."

He instantly wrapped his arm dangerously tight around my waist and growled at me. He pulled me close to him and stared deeply into my eyes. I instantly put my hands on his chest and tried pushing him away from me. He wouldn't even move an inch. I glared at him and said.

"Let me go, you twit! What the hell is your freaking problem!"

His face went back to normal then he glared at me murderously and yelled.

"My problem? My problem? My damn problem is you dancing with that imbecil! You're mine and I don't fucken share with anyone! I went through this crap before and I won't go through it again! Do you fucken understand me!"

My eyes instantly grew wide with shock. Is that what his problem was? He thought I was his and he didn't want me talking to other guys. Oh no, Elena was right. Damon did like me! Why? Why? Why? Always me! It was always freaking me! Why couldn't I simply be friends with a guy without them liking me? I instantly looked away from him and closed my eyes. Then suddenly I heard a gasp and a familiar, yet hurt voice say.

"Leslie, what's going on?"

I groaned and turned around to see a hurt James staring at Damon and me. Damon was already staring at him, glaring murderous daggers at him. I immediately gave him an apologetic look and said quickly.

"James this isn't what it looks like. We're just..."

"No, it's cool. I get it. Now, I know why you kept refusing to go out with me. I guess... I'll see you around."

Damon then narrowed his eyes and said.

"I don't think so."

He instantly released me and went towards James. I turned around and yelled.

"Damon!"

Damon instantly grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. He stared directly into his eyes and said.

"You will stay away from Leslie and will not call her anymore. You will leave her alone and act as if she doesn't even exist. Now, leave."

I saw James' eyes slightly dilate then he blinked. Damon then released him and James instantly walked away not even turning to look at me. How could Damon do this to me? Who the hell did he think he was? How could he simply take my new friend away from me like that? I instantly went towards him and shoved him. I glared at him and yelled clearly pissed off.

"Why the fuck did you do that? Who the fuck do you think you are! He's my friend! You had no right to tell him to stay away from me!"

He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He merely smirked and replied.

"Correction, kitten. He _**was**_ your friend. Now... you don't even exist. Also, I have every right to tell him to stay away. I made it very clear that you are **MINE **and that I _**don't**_share."

I stared at him in disbelief and yelled.

"Like hell I'm yours! I'm not a freaking piece of property or dog! Fuck you! As a matter of fact, stay the fuck away from me! I don't want to see you! You're fucken whack!"

With that, I pulled my hand away from him and turned to walk away. I heard him laugh after me and say sarcastically.

"Make sure you have the bed nice and warm for me when I come over!"

I stopped in my tracks then grabbed a bottle of beer by the floor and turned to face him. I saw him smiling widely, truly enjoying himself, finding everything very humorous. I quickly lifted the bottle and threw it him. Then I growled out.

"Damon! You son of a bitch! If you come anywhere near my room, I will fucken kill you!"

He easily dodged the bottle and said.

"I'll take that, as a yes."

"Screw you!"

I instantly turned around and walked away. I was so pissed off that I was actually seeing red. Stupid freaking Damon! Who the hell did he think he was? He was supposed to be my friend. He was supposed to be there for me and help me out. Not act like a psychotic, jealous boyfriend and keep me from my friends. If I **never **saw Damon Freaking Salvatore again, it would be too soon! Stupid idiot! Saying that I was his, like I were some sort of dog! Fuck him!

I simply kept on walking, shoving everyone out of the way. That's when I felt someone grab my hand and pull me back. I was about to turn around and punch them in the mouth. When I suddenly realized it was Sedrick. He wasn't even dressed up. He was wearing his usual dark jeans and dark, blue shirt. He smiled kindly at me and said.

"Daniel, asked me to take you home, Leslie. Is that alright with you?"

I sighed calmly and said.

"Yeah, that's cool, thanks."

He simply smiled and nodded.

He then extended his hand and I took it. He smiled then walked me over to the truck. He wanted to go help me get on the back, but I simply shook my head. I stared at him and said.

"Get them off."

He looked confused and then he said.

"Um, what?"

I moved towards the truck and turned to face it. I held on to the side and said.

"Take the wings off of me. I'm tired and they're all jacked up, anyway."

It was true, in my fight with Vickie I had torn them up and literally destroyed them. There was no point in wearing them. Sedrick seemed hesitant, but instantly agreed. He smiled shyly and said.

"How do I remove them?"

I sighed and replied.

"Come stand behind me and unclip them from the back. They're only clipped on to my dress. Just unclip them and throw them in the backseat. I'll fix them later."

I heard him take a deep breath and respond.

"As you wish."

He came up from behind and I instantly felt his cool hands on my back. He pushed my hair to the front of my right shoulder and carefully unclipped the wings. That's when out of nowhere I heard someone yell.

"PDA police, freeze!"

Then I heard a lot of people instantly bust out laughing. As soon as I felt the wings come off. I turned to them and yelled angrily.

"What the fuck did you just say!"

Everyone instantly stopped laughing and looked the other way. I glared at them and said.

"I asked a damn question! Who the hell said that!"

No response.

"What? So, you're brave enough to open your mouth and say something stupid, but you're not brave enough to admit what you do! Whoever the hell said that. FUCK YOU! If you got a problem with that, come over here and fix it!"

I noticed how Sedrick was simply leaning against the truck completely calm, seeming highly unaffected. He had his hands folded across his chest, staring directly at them, with a small smile on his lips. He then tilted his head to the side and said casually.

"It's the one that's hiding near the back. The male with black hair and dark skin. I believe his name's Tyler"

I instantly turned to glare at Tyler, but when I did. He was already walking away. I merely glared at his back and called out.

"Screw you, Tyler! Get your ass over here and say it to my freaking face!"

He simply continued walking away, acting as if he hadn't heard me. I glared at everyone else and said.

"What! You people have a freaking staring problem or something?"

That's when everyone instantly moved and dispersed in different directions. I simply turned towards Sedrick and noticed how he was chuckling quietly. I merely shook my head and said.

"Come on, take me home. I have to check on my sister and my little cousin."

He immediately nodded and went to the passengers side to open the door for me. I got on and saw that my wings were already in the back. He was instantly in the driver's seat and pulling out. He drove smiling all the way to my house. On our way there, I sighed and said.

"You can laugh, you know. I won't get mad."

He merely shook his head and said.

"It wasn't funny. I was simply very glad that you haven't changed at all, prin... Leslie."

I then smiled, only slightly, and replied.

"I am the way I am, Sedrick. Always have been and always will be."

He nodded his head in agreement and I smiled at him. As soon as we reached the house, I saw Stefan and Elena outside on the porch. I instantly jumped off and went towards them. I heard Sedrick say quietly.

"Good night, Leslie."

I merely turned and nodded at him then replied.

"Yeah, night."

I then ran up the stairs and said quickly.

"Where is he?"

Stefan looked up at me and simply replied.

"He's inside."

"Have you talked to him? Have you explained things to him?"

Stefan and Elena instantly shook their heads at the same time. I merely glared at them and said.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? He's probably freaking out."

Elena shook her head and said.

"As soon as he got home, he went straight to him room and slammed the door. I don't think he wants to see us."

"Did he tell you, stay the hell away from me? No, right? So, he needs us. He's probably breaking down, trying to get a grip on reality. Come on, Elena. We have to see what we can do for him. We owe him that much."

She stared at me then slowly nodded her head in agreement. We went inside the house and slowly walked up to his room. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst. Jeremy wasn't like us. He hadn't even seen a tenth of the things we had seen.

He was either very depressed or completely freaked out. Maybe it was a combination of both. He had seen the girl he thought he loved be murdered. He had also seen that same girl change into a complete monster. I closed my eyes and slowly opened the door.

What I saw, nearly broke my heart to shreds. It was almost like a flashback of the way Elena was positioned. When we went through _**the change**_. He was curled up on his bed looking absolutely heart-broken. He seemed to be almost in pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elena with her hand over her heart. She looked at him sadly then instantly went towards him. She sat beside him and said quietly.

"Jeremy."

No response, he simply continued staring off into space. Not even acknowledging us. I went to the other side and slowly began to caress his head. Elena tried again and said.

"Jeremy... Jere... Little cousin... please look at me."

I saw him blink then give her a side glance. She then pulled him into a tight hug and said cautiously.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?"

He shook his head slowly and whispered.

"No, I don't understand. I mean... I know what I saw, but I don't understand."

Suddenly, a small stream of tears trailed down his face. I went towards them and hugged him as well. I really wasn't the affectionate type, but seeing him like this made me feel so sad. I smoothed out his messy hair and said.

"She was going to kill you, Jere. She was going to kill me."

"And now... she's dead. Vickie's dead."

He then leaned in closely to Elena and began to cry on her shoulder. Elena and Jeremy had always been close, ever since they were young. He was literally shaking, and trembling all over. It pained me to see him like this and I just wanted it to stop. I wanted him to be happy and joyful like when he was little. I hated that he felt this way.

I wished I could simply influence him and make him forget, but I couldn't. My Aunt Jenna, even though she was human, her power was still much greater than mine. Her blood was completely nocturnal and I was only half. My dad was the strongest and most powerful nocturnal of all, but that wasn't enough. For some strange reason, Jeremy was immune to me and Elena.

I saw Elena hug him closely and say sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Jere."

He took in deep pained breath and said sobbing.

"Make it stop, it hurts."

He held his chest and whimpered.

"Please, just make it go away. It's too much."

Elena looked at me desperately and replied.

"It's okay, it's okay. Everything will be alright."

She then entered my mind and said.

_**Leslie, he's in so much pain. We have to do something... anything. We HAVE to help him. It breaks my heart to see him like this. Please just... do something.**_

I instantly got up and patted him on the head. I walked down the stairs and stepped outside. I instantly went over and held on to the railing. I clenched my hands around it and lowered my head towards the floor. That's when I heard someone sigh sadly. I instantly turned around and noticed that Stefan was still here. I looked at him and instantly noticed his pained and sad look. He was sitting on one of the chairs with his head in his hands. I let go of the railing and sat up straight. I looked at him and said.

"Are you okay, big bro?"

He seemed so broken, so full of guilt. That I couldn't help, but feel sorry for him to. He merely looked up at me and said sadly.

"I wanted to help her, but instead I..."

He stopped and simply looked down again. Then he sighed and slowly stood. He stared at me and asked.

"How's he doing?"

That's when Elena came out and whispered sadly.

"He's a mess. He's destroyed and we can't do anything to help him. I wish..."

She then looked down sadly and I noticed how she was fighting back the tears. Stefan stared at her and said.

"What can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

Elena simply kept looking down and replied.

"I don't know. I don't think there's anything you can do, Stefan."

That's when it instantly clicked and I got an idea. I instantly went towards Stefan and said quickly.

"There's is something you can do, Stefan. Just tell me you'll do it."

He stared at me confused and said.

"What is it?"

I stared into his eyes and said.

"Make him forget. We may not be able to do shit, but you can. You can compel people, so help him."

"Leslie, I can't..."

That's when Elena stepped in and pleaded to him.

"Stefan please. I don't know how he will ever get passed this. I just want him to forget everything that happened. He's still too young to get involved in any of this."

Stefan stared at her pleading stare and responded quickly.

"If I did it, there is no guarantee that it would work. Because of who I am and because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

I glared at him and yelled.

"You're a freaking vampire for hell's sake! Who gives a crap about your freaking lifestyle? Do something! Anything! Just help him, Stefan! He's my little cuz and I can't allow him to live traumatized for the rest of his life! So, get your ass in there and help him!"

At that point, I could feel myself getting angry once again. Suddenly I heard a too familiar voice from behind me say.

"I can do it."

Damon walked up the steps and stared directly at me.

"I'll do it. If that's what you really want."

I was still angry with him about James, but this was my little cousin. If Damon was the only one available right now, then so be it. I stared right back at him and said.

"It's what I want."

Elena stepped in and immediately said.

"**We**... it's what we want."

Damon acted as if she hadn't even spoken. He kept his eyes on me and said.

"What do you want him to know?"

I looked towards Elena and waited. Elena was the one that knew him best. She should be the one to tell Damon what to say. She sighed and said carefully to him.

"I want you to tell him that Vickie left and that she's not coming back, but he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He is going to miss her, but it's for the best."

Damon nodded slowly and walked inside the house. Elena and Stefan then sat down together and began talking. I moved away from them and went to stand on the other end of the porch. I stared into the trees and let my mind wander. This was for best. Jeremy would be okay and he would no longer suffer. That was the whole point of this.

I held on to the railing and closed my eyes. Stupid emotions! How could I have been so emotional tonight? Tonight had been such a hard night. With everything that went down today, I really didn't have a chance to switch off my humanity. I instantly kicked the railing and cursed. I heard Elena saying something, but I ignored her. Then I heard someone approaching me and I instantly turned around. It was Damon. He was staring intently at me then he said casually.

"It's done."

I merely nodded and replied casually.

"Thanks."

With that, I tried to walk past him, but he blocked my escape. I stared up at him and said.

"Not tonight, Damon. We'll talk tomorrow. I really am greatful, but right now... I really don't want to see you. So, just go."

With that walked past him and went inside the house. I instantly dashed up to Jeremy's room. I opened the door and said with a small smile.

"Hey, Jere. You, okay?"

"I'm good, you?"

At that, my smile grew and I replied honestly.

"I'm fine, now."

He nodded and I simply walked out and went towards my room. As soon as I walked in, I instantly found the one I always felt safe with, on my bed. I smiled at him and said.

"So, I guess my excuse _**was**_ good enough."

He merely looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled right back at him then went towards the bed. I picked him up carefully and instantly hugged him close to me. I slowly caressed his beautiful, black wings and said with a sigh.

"I missed you, Bestie."


	28. A Place In My Heart

**How did Leslie interpret Damon's claim on her? Does she think he has feelings for her? Or, does she think something else entirely? The MAJOR question is... what is going through DAMON'S mind? Want to know? Read and find out! PLEASE Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I do own Leslie, though. So, yay for me! :)**

Chapter 28

**(Leslie's POV)**

After my happy reunion with my Bestie, I decided to simply go sit outside on the balcony with my him in my arms. I held him close to my chest and simply caressed his back slowly. I leaned my head back on the chair and simply stared up at the sky. I smiled and said casually.

"I'm glad you forgave me. I was beginning to feel lonely. You have no idea, what has gone down recently. My brain is like going at a thousand miles an hour, right now."

He simply looked up at me and gave me, what I would guess, was a questioning stare. I simply sighed and said.

"Right now, I don't even know what to think. I don't even know if I **want** to think. That's how messed up I am."

I felt him move and then come more closely towards me. He slowly and carefully began to rub his soft, furry cheek against the right side of my throat. I smiled lightly and said.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm just like... so confused. Damon is so... complicated. I don't even know if I should still be friends with him, or if I should just leave."

I instantly felt him stop his caressing and freeze against my skin. I simply laughed quietly and said.

"Chill. If I do go, you are more than welcomed to come with me."

He didn't respond. He simply stayed still and didn't move. I grabbed him and slowly pulled him away, so I could see his face. I studied him carefully and I realized that he seemed disappointed. I instantly hugged him closely to me and whispered.

"I know. You probably think I'm a crappy friend and you want to pull my hairs out, but you have to try and understand me. Damon said something today, that made me feel... I don't want to say creeped out because I'm not. I feel... I don't even know how I feel. It's just like... strange or something. I don't know, I'm so confused."

He simply looked up at me expectantly. Obviously, waiting for me to elaborate. I sighed and replied.

"Damon said... I was his. He told me that he didn't like sharing and that I belonged to him. I won't lie to you. He freaking pissed me off. I'm not some dog or house, for him to say that I belong to him. I'm being straight up when I say that it took me a lot of effort not to punch him in the mouth."

I then stared up at the sky and said.

"Not only that, but he went all jealous, psychotic boyfriend on me. He compelled James to stay away from me and he made a huge deal because I danced with him. Since when am solely reserved to dance with just him? Last I checked, I am single. So, I can dance with whoever the hell I want."

At that, I felt his claws dig quickly into my shoulder. I blinked and instantly pulled him away from me. He immediately gave me an apologetic smile and rubbed his face against my hand. I stared at him questioningly, but then brought him into a hug again. He instantly rubbed his face against my cheek and I laughed lightly. I merely smiled and said.

"If that's you saying sorry, then you are forgiven. If not, that's cool."

I felt him immediately nod his head against my cheek and I just laughed. His face was so furry and ticklish. I really couldn't help myself. I laughed quietly and then said.

"Anyway, what has me really worried are his reasons. Why did he say that? Does he like me? Does he just want my blood? Did he think I was Katherine? What the hell is going on through his head?"

I then got up and placed him on the chair. I went to the side of the balcony and placed my hands on the railing. I stared up at the sky and said.

"What the hell are you thinking, Damon? Why did you react that way? Were you drunk?"

Then I smiled slightly and turned to face my Bestie. He was still in the same spot staring directly at me. I merely smirked and said.

"I wonder if vampires can even get drunk. Is that even possible? If I decide to still be cool with Damon, I'll ask him about that tomorrow."

Then I shook my head and turned back to stare towards the woods. Suddenly, something that I hadn't thought about before struck me. Damon had told Vickie that the only one that would ever taste my blood would be him... That was it! Damon didn't want me like_**that **_**!** He just wants my blood.

OH MAN, WHAT A RELIEF!

I instantly smiled and sighed with great relief. I immediately turned around to face my crow and said joyfully.

"Okay, I made up my mind. I can still be cool with him because he doesn't want me!"

I saw him stare at me and give me a completely confused look. I instantly went towards him and picked him up in my arms. I slowly caressed his head and said completely relieved.

"I told you that Damon's a vampire. So, what do vampires drink? Blood! Damon didn't claim me as his because he likes me. He did that because he wants my blood. Man, I am like so relieved!"

Then I frowned and said.

"Well, I'm cool with him about the whole _**you're mine **_thing, but I'm still pissed with him for telling James to stay away from me. Is he serious? James isn't even a vampire, so I really don't understand why he got all mad."

Then I laughed lightly and said.

"Maybe if I go to the hospital and fill a pint of blood for him, he might chill out. Then again... I'm not that nice. I don't reward people after they piss me off."

I merely shrugged then continued petting him lightly. I was so relieved that was Damon's reasoning. Then I pulled my Bestie away and asked.

"I'm right. Right? Why else would Damon say that? He obviously just wants my blood. Besides, Stefan told me that Damon still loves that Katherine chick."

I hugged him close to me again and said with a laugh.

"Not trying to be mean or anything, but Damon's an idiot. I know he's my friend and all, but how can he still love her? She played him. Well, actually... she played both of them and he still has feelings for her. If it were me, I would have told her to go to hell a long time ago."

Then I simply shrugged and said.

"Whatever, his feelings and past life are none of my business. I'm just real glad he's cool with me. I'm glad our friendship hasn't gotten awkward or anything. He's my friend and that's it."

I instantly felt him begin rubbing his face along my throat. I smiled and said.

"Don't be jealous, you're above him. You know, now that I think of it. You remind me of him. You're both dark and mysterious in your own way. I don't really know much about you. Just like Damon, I don't know much about him either. I know a little about his past, but him personally? The way he thinks and why he thinks that way is still a mystery to me. He's a complicated guy."

I then sat back down on my chair, with him in my arms, and said.

"He's complicated, but he's still my friend. Yeah, he may be a little whack and impulsive at times. But those are the things that make him cool to hang out with. He's funny in a sarcastic way and knows how to take a joke."

Then I shook my head and said.

"Although, I am going to get him back for the whole James thing. I already have a plan. Damon thinks he's so smart, but I always have and ace up my sleeve. I won't punch his mouth because he did help my little cousin."

I sighed and said gratefully.

"He didn't have to do that, but he did it anyways. He did it, even after I told him to stay away from me. He still helped my little cousin and relieved his pain. For that, I am grateful to him, but I don't appreciate his attitude towards my friends. What's he going to do? Track down all my guy friends and rip their throats out?"

I simply smiled and shook my head lightly. Suddenly, I felt him move from my arms and stand. He slowly stood up and walked up my stomach to lay on my chest. I felt his claws dig into my skin, but I didn't mind. He sat in the center of my chest and instantly got comfortable. He then raised his head and poked me on the cheek. I instantly smiled at him and said reassuringly.

"Don't worry. If Damon even tries to hurt you, I'll make sure he can never have sex for the rest of his undead life. So, if he bugs you just let me know. I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

Then I sighed and said honestly.

"James is an okay guy, but Damon. I don't know, there's just something about him that always make me laugh. I guess it's just that he's naturally funny. Anyway, can I let you in on a little secret?"

He immediately looked up at me and nodded. I just laughed at his serious, secretive look then said.

"Can I trust you, though?"

He then looked at me and gave a look that seemed like he was offended. I just laughed and said with a smile.

"Okay, well I never said this to anyone, but the first time I saw Damon. I thought he was like really hot. I know, what a surprise. Leslie Gilbert finally thinks someone's hot. Yeah, yeah, whatever, but it's true. Although, as soon as I saw him I thought something else to. I thought he was just player and that he couldn't be trusted. I instantly judged him without even knowing him."

Then I smiled and said.

"Now, I don't think of him that way. I mean I still think he's hot, but not like that. Now, he's just my messed up vamp friend. Because honestly, Damon has some issues. Some anger and trust issues."

Then I slowly lifted my hand and began to rub his back. I rubbed his back and then slowly moved towards his feathers. I caressed them gently and stared up at the sky. I smiled and then said.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

He immediately looked up at me and nodded his head. I just smiled and said.

"Alright, let me just get my jacket and I'll come right out."

I was about to set him down. When he suddenly moved and perched himself on my shoulder. I just blinked and said.

"Okay, you can come inside if you want."

I simply smiled and then walked back inside my room. I went straight for my closet and grabbed Danny's jacket from the hanger. Yeah, I still hadn't given it back to him and I highly doubted I ever would. I liked his jacket. It was really warm and big on me. I then grabbed him from my shoulder and set him on the sofa. I instantly slipped on the jacket and pulled my hair out of it. I let it fall casually and then I turned to face him. Before I could go grab him, he instantly flew up and landed gracefully on my right shoulder. I simply smiled and said.

"Looks, like we're ready. Let's go."

I opened my door and then walked quietly down the hall. I was about to go down the stairs. When I heard a voice say.

"Leslie, where are you going? It's late."

I simply sighed and turned around to stare at my twin. She was already changed and had on a pair of sweats with a white tank top. I smirked and said.

"Going out to find Bambi. Stefan never told me if Bambi was a dude or a chick. I guess he forgot to ask since he was too busy draining Thumper."

From the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw my Bestie smile. Elena just shook her head at me and said.

"Very funny, Leslie. Seriously, where are you going? It's late out."

I simply sighed and said.

"I'm going out for a walk. A lot has gone down and..."

"Can I come with?"

I frowned and said.

"What?"

She then came towards me and said with a smile.

"You said you would help me be braver. I walk in the woods might help. What do you say?"

I though about it for a moment and decided she was right. Elena was terrified of the woods. There was absolutely no way anyone could make her walk into the woods alone. So, I simply smiled and said.

"Okay, let's go, but we won't be alone."

She frowned and said.

"Come on, Leslie. Don't scare me before I even get there."

I just laughed and said.

"Not like that, smart one. I mean my Bestie is coming with us to."

That's when she instantly stared at my shoulder and noticed him for the first time. She smiled at him and said.

"Well, it was about time I finally met your mysterious Bestie."

She extended her hand towards him and to my surprise, he snapped at her. He opened his mouth and quickly tried to bite her hand off. Elena instantly backed away and stared at him in surprise. I merely laughed at her and said.

"I don't think he likes you."

She seemed offended by this fact. Elena was used to everyone always liking her. For my Bestie to act like that, didn't suit to well with her. She then looked at me and said.

"Why, not? I haven't done anything to him. Why doesn't he like me?"

I simply shrugged and said.

"I guess it's because he doesn't trust you."

She then seemed to relax and she said.

"Yeah, that must be it."

She then smiled at him again and said happily.

"Don't worry Mr. Crow, I won't hurt you. If you're friends with Leslie, then I'm sure you will grow to like me to."

I looked over at my Bestie and the look he had said otherwise. His expression seemed a bit skeptical. Almost as if he were saying, "I highly doubt that". I simply smiled lightly and said.

"Alright, well Bestie this my little sister Elena. Elena this is my Bestie. There, now everyone knows everyone. Let's go already. Before Aunt Jenna wakes up and tells us to go back to bed."

Elena instantly nodded and walked down the stairs. I followed close behind her and walked towards the back door.

Once we were outside, Elena instantly backed away from the woods and came to stand beside me. Luckily, she was on my left side. Because I was pretty sure my Bestie would snap at her again. I simply smiled and said.

"Okay, Elena. If you wanna be brave, you have to actually want it and put some effort into it. So, I want you take the first step and walk into the woods alone. I'll be right behind you, so don't trip."

She immediately turned to stare at me in horror and said.

"No way! I am not going in there first! Nuh uh, you can't make me!"

I simply shrugged and said.

"Like I said, you have to _**want**_ to be braver. If you don't want to then just go back inside, Elena."

With that, I walked past her and started walking towards the woods. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. She stared directly at me and said.

"I want it, Leslie! I want to be braver! I'll do it! I'll do anything in order to stop being such a coward!"

I stared at her in shock and before I could respond. She was already walking into the woods with her head held high and look of determination on her face. I smiled and then turned to look at my Bestie. He seemed to be studying Elena as well. I simply sighed and then went to follow after her. I quickly reached her and we began to walk side by side. She then looked at me and said.

"You know, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. It's not scary at all."

I simply smiled and then tilted my head to look at my Bestie. It seemed like there was some type of unspoken communication between us because he immediately knew what to do. He flew away from me and instantly disappeared into the trees. Elena stared after him and said.

"Where did he go?"

I simply shrugged and said.

"I guess he's hungry."

She stared at me curiously and then nodded her head. That's when I heard a distinct flap of wings quickly approaching us from behind. I immediately smiled and ducked behind one of the trees. That's when I saw my Bestie swoop down and lift Elena's hair up over her face. Elena immediately screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

She lifted her hands in the air and began trying to swat him away. He easily dodged her attacks and flew to sit on a nearby tree. She instantly stared up him and I could see she was scared. I simply walked out from behind the tree and said laughing.

"Chill, little sis. It was just a joke. You got to admit it was funny."

"It was so not funny! He nearly scared me to death! I thought he was going to pull all of my hairs out!"

She then leaned over and braced herself on her knees. She was taking calm, deep breaths and I was just laughing at her. When I looked up, I realized my Bestie was no longer there. I looked in all of the trees, but I couldn't find him. Where had he gone? I then turned to look at Elena and I said.

"Elena, where's my Bestie? Do you see him anywhere?"

She then stood up straight and stared out into the trees. She squinted in the darkness, but then shook her head. She sighed and said.

"No, he's gone. I'm sorry, Leslie. I didn't mean to scare him away. It's just that I was so freaked out that I didn't even realize what I was doing. I'm..."

"It's cool. It's not your fault, Elena. Maybe he just got hungry and went for a snack. Don't apologize either, we were the ones that scared the living hell out of you. Sorry about that, but I just wanted to see your face. It was absolutely priceless."

Then she smiled and said.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny."

I then smiled back at her and said.

"I'm also really proud of you. You didn't run away screaming and you didn't call for me. Nice job."

She then stared at me and said.

"I didn't, did I? Well, that's some progress."

"Definitely."

That when I suddenly had a great a idea. My big bro's birthday would be coming up soon. During one of our _**get to know you **_conversations, Stefan had told me when his birthday was. I instantly turned to look at Elena and said.

"Hey, how would you like to sing a song with me at The Grill?"

She immediately turned to stare at me completely confused and said.

"What?"

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun."

"Why?"

"Because I want everyone to know that I'm not the only one with a special talent."

She simply stared at me completely out of it and said.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Singing, Elena. I can dance, but you can sing. You can change your voice in all sorts of different tones. I'll do chorus for you, but come on. Just give it a try."

Her eyes were wide with shock simply staring at me. She immediately shook her head and said.

"No, I'm not going to sing infront of everyone. No, I won't do it."

That's when I folded my hands across my chest and said annoyed.

"Oh, so I can do what you want me to do, but you can't even do me one favor. Thanks a lot, Elena. Next time you want something, go tell your best friend Caroline. Because I'm just gonna slam the door in your face."

With that, I turned my back to her and kicked a piece of wood nearby. Elena immediately fell for my gulit trap. She came towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off and simply stared out into the trees. She sighed and said pleadingly.

"Don't be mad, Leslie. I'll do it, okay. Just don't be mad."

I turned towards her and said.

"You mean it?"

She nodded and said.

"Of course, I do. So, which song do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you later."

She then nodded and said quietly.

"Leslie, I think that I'm..."

I stared at her and noticed that she seemed very hesitant. She appeared to be embarassed or something like that. I tilted my head to the side and said.

"You're, what? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and said.

"I think... I'm getting weak. I haven't trained in any way. I haven't gotten into a fight or gone to the GYM. You know very well that I don't wear dark clothing either. I don't know what to do. I... I need your help. Can you help me?"

I instantly smiled at her and said.

"Of course, I can. I just need to know how you want to regain your strength. Do you want to fight or do you want to..."

She didn't even let me finish. She immediately looked up and said quickly.

"Dance, I want to dance and move around. You'll have me on the floor before I can even swing."

I merely smiled and said.

"Alright, I know a clearing up ahead. Lets go."

She nodded and then I began to lead the way. She followed close behind me and didn't speak. Once we arrived, she immediately gasped in shock. Yeah, I thought that might be her reaction.

The meadow was completely covered with the most greenest grass I had ever seen. It had small, blue flowers growing almost in a circular formation. It had a clear view of the sky and was very large in size. I had to admit that it was nice. Elena instantly stared at me and said.

"It's so beautiful, Leslie."

I simply nodded my head in agreement and said.

"So, which type of music do want?"

She immediately grinned and said.

"Reggaeton."

I just smiled at her and said.

"My type of music. Why did you chose it though?"

She then walked towards the center of the clearing and replied.

"It has more rhythm and beat."

I shrugged and said.

"True that."

I stared at her and said.

"Did you bring your iPod? Cuz, I don't have anything on me."

She just smiled at me and said.

"Of course, I do. This was part of the reason I wanted to come with you."

I just shook my head and smiled at her. Then I frowned and said.

"What about speakers? We can't dance to something we can't hear."

She just smiled and replied.

"Way ahead of you, Leslie."

She then pulled out a small cube from her pocket and flung it into the air. Once it reached the ground, a small light appeared on the top. Suddenly, the top part opened and the box appeared to grow in size. Before I knew it, I was staring at a six foot speaker standing infront of me. I simply smiled and said casually.

"Danny, right?"

Elena smiled back at me and said.

"Yeah, he gave it to me last year."

I simply nodded and then said.

"Connect it and chose whoever you want."

She nodded and did as I said. Suddenly, the song, "Nada de Na" by Angel & Khriz blasted through the speakers. I immediately backed away and covered my ears. I then moved towards the center of the meadow and did what I do best.

**(Damon's POV)**

What the hell was she doing? Was she trying tease me on purpose? Leslie and Elena were both dancing to what sounded like hip-hop, but it was in Spanish. They were both moving their hips to the beat and twirling around all over the place.

Although, Leslie was much more sensual in the way she moved. She would move her hips from left to right with one hand in her hair. She would hug herself and sometimes throw her hair back. She would then walk slowly forward and then go down. She would interlock her fingers and lift her hands in the air. While moving her hips to the beat. Not only that, but she would put one hand over the other and do an in and out motion infront of her body.

She wasn't the only thing that interested me. I had a lot of questions of how a small box could turn into a huge speaker. How was that even possible? Elena said some guy named, Danny, had given it to her and according to Saint Stefan, he was their older cousin. Where the hell had he bought it from, though? I had never heard of anything like that. A really small cube turning into a huge speaker? Maybe it was some new invention from China or something.

Leslie was clearly enjoying herself, having a great time. Is that the way she was dancing with that idiot? Maybe I shouldn't have let him go so easily. Maybe I should've just ripped his throat out and fed him to the dogs.

Wait a minute, why the hell did I just think that? I knew the answer before I even asked it. She was mine. Leslie was mine and I wasn't going to let some stupid jock take her away from me. She was claimed the second had I laid eyes on her.

Leslie had even admitted that she liked me the first day she saw me. She said she thought I was hot. I won't deny it, I felt a bit smug. Although, she had also claimed she had misjudged me, but now she liked me as a friend. She said she still thought I was hot, but that she no longer thought of me as a player or untrustworthy. She had confessed that to me in secret and I could tell she wasn't lying. The feeling I felt when she said that was like no other. I simply wanted to shift back and kiss her until her lips were swollen.

Why did I want her? Her blood? Her, personally? I really didn't know at this point. According to Saint Stefan, I was faliing in love with her. Which, I think is a load of bull. Since, the only reason I'm here is Katherine. Katherine is the love of my life, **not** Leslie. Or, was simply trying to convince myself of that? Leslie was right. Stupid Emotions!

She had told me how she had reasoned things out and that she would still be my friend. She believed that I simply claimed her because I wanted her blood. Was she right? No way in hell! I wanted her, but I also wanted Katherine. My love for her wasn't simply going to go away that easily. Leslie, unknowingly, was slowly winning a place in my undead heart. **No**, she _**already had **_a place in my heart. The problem was that she was winning more of it as the days passed by.

I was still in my crow form and I had decided to perch myself on the tallest tree in order to avoid her seeing me. I stared down at her and noticed that she was sitting on the floor with a guitar in her hand. Where the hell had that come from? She didn't have it a minute ago. That's when I noticed a guitar case sitting on the right side of her. Not only that, but there was a small cube lying beside the case as well. The huge speaker was no where to be seen. She was playing it softly and it sounded like a very familiar tune. Then I looked at Elena and watched as she put a different cube in her pocket. Was that the speaker? She then walked back to Leslie and sat next to her. Elena took a deep breath and then I heard her.

**(A/N: **_Italics-Elena / __**Bolded Italics-Leslie and Elena**_**)**

**"**_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale _

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark, gray t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down, whenever you're around_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must've been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must've been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_It must've been the way_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to __**another planet**_

_Every move you make, everything you say is right_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is now it's getting __**so much clearer**_

_Nothing made sense until I saw your face_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Time slows down, whenever you're around..._

_Yeah, yeah..._

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must've been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must've been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_It must've been the way_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Time slows down, whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest_

_**Did you feel it?**_

_**I can't put this down**_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must've been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must've been the way_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must've been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must've been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_It must've been the way_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Today was a fairytale _**"**

I was completely speechless. I had no idea of what to think or of what to say. Leslie could... Elena... Nothing seemed to be able to come out. I was in complete utter shock. I had never heard such harmonious voices. I stared at them in wonder and then I saw Elena turn and say happily.

"That was good, I liked it."

Leslie merely smiled and replied.

"Yeah, we did good."

Good? They thought that was good? What? Were they deaf? They had been perfect. They had both been in perfect sync and neither of them ever faltered. Elena sang as if she were pouring her soul into the song. They way Leslie sang along with her nearly made my heart melt. She had been perfect and it seemed like she had put a lot of emotion into it. The way she played the guitar had been absolutely perfect as well. I watched as my kitten turned to look at Elena and smiled.

Wait... my kitten? Did I just think that? Yes, I did, because that is what she is. She is mine. She is my kitten and no one can ever change that. I watched as Elena turned around and wrapped her arms around her. Leslie returned the hug and held her like that. I then heard Elena say.

"It's been such a long time since we've done that. I loved it and I can't wait for others to hear us."

Others? They were going to sing for others? Who? When? Where? Why? As I was asking myself these questions, I heard Elena say.

"Why won't you tell me why we're doing this, Leslie?"

Leslie then released her and smiled. She then laid back on the grass and said casually.

"I told you. It's a surprise. Nobody knows about this, just you. So, don't go opening your big mouth and tell everyone."

Elena instantly nodded her head and said.

"I pinky promise, I won't."

She then stuck out her pinky towards Leslie. Leslie merely pushed her hand away and said.

"Promises mean squat to me, Elena. Just as easily as you can make a promise. Just as easily you can break it. That's why I don't promise anything. I just give my word and stick to it. _**I promise **_and _**I swear **_mean nothing to me."

Elena simply sighed and said.

"I give you my word that no one will find out."

Leslie simply nodded and said.

"It's late, we should go."

Leslie then stood up and Elena followed. Was it just me, or did Elena always follow Leslie like a scared puppy? No wonder she wants to be braver. She's such a whimp. I watched Leslie casually and fearlessly walk straight into the woods. I saw Elena follow and then start walking right beside her. It appeared as if Leslie's training was paying off. Elena was no longer afraid of me and she seemed a bit more... outgoing.

I smirked secretly and followed them into the woods. Suddenly I saw Leslie freeze and instantly turn towards my direction. I immediately landed on one of the trees and ducked behind a branch. I saw how Elena had stopped walking as well and said.

"Leslie, what's wrong? What did you hear?"

Leslie simply frowned and replied.

"I'm not sure. I could've sworn I heard my Bestie somewhere nearby."

She then raised her hands and cupped them around her mouth. She then called out loudly.

"Bestie! Is that you? You can come out! Elena didn't mean it, she was just scared! Come back!"

How the hell could she have heard me? I was more than a hundred feet away from them. How on earth was that possible? I then smiled lightly at her attachment to me. She cared for me deeply and enjoyed my company greatly. I watched as she lowered her hands and sighed. Then I saw Elena make the same movement as her and yell.

"Mr. Crow! Come back, please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Mr. Crow!"

I didn't dare move from my spot. Especially, not for her. That little traitor. She had yelled a bunch of things at me tonight and to be honest. I really didn't give a shit. What she felt for me, didn't mean dick to me. She could spend the entire night yelling and I wouldn't have moved.

At first, she had been all, "Ask her out, Damon. I know you like her." Then she instantly turns her back on me and goes and hooks her up with some moron. Yeah, I didn't like her. I didn't like her one bit. I simply put up with her because Leslie was her sister. If not, well... she wouldn't be calling out to me right now.

I watched as Leslie just moved Elena's hand from her mouth and said.

"Come on, let's go. I guess he just doesn't want to show himself. Or, maybe it wasn't even him. Hopefully, I'll see him tomorrow."

Of course, she would see me. The thing was... she wasn't going to see me tomorrow. She was going to see me tonight... in her bedroom. I waited in the tree until I could no longer hear them. Then I quickly moved from it and flew towards her bedroom. As I flew through the sky, I distinctly heard music again. This time when I looked, I saw Elena with her iPod on speaker, dancing around a tree. I saw Leslie doing the same and singing along to the music. I nearly slammed into a freaking tree for not paying attention. I cursed the tree internally and simply kept on towards her bedroom. Although, part of me wished that I could stay there and watch her dance again.

As soon as I reached the balcony, I immediately shifted into my true form and walked inside her room. I walked towards her bed and slipped off my shirt and shoes. I simply laid back on the bed and waited for her. I couldn't wait to see her face when she saw me. Elena's face had been absolutely priceless. I couldn't believe Leslie had let me do that to her. I had immediately understood her when she turned around to stare at me. Elena was clearly getting comfortable in the woods and Leslie thought it would be funny to mess with her. I had to admit, it was pretty damn funny.

I stared up at her ceiling and simply let my mind wander. I had learned so much in just one night. I saw a side of Leslie that I never thought I would see. She had been gentle, caring, and completely honest with me. It was a bit different, but I liked knowing that there was more to her than what meets the eye. What I didn't like was what she had about that James guy. She said she had an ace up her sleeve. What the hell did that mean? Was she going to try to be his friend again? I had told him to act as if she didn't even exist. There was no way he would be her friend now, or ever.

What I did like was that she obviously preffered me over him. She said she liked my attitude and that she enjoyed hanging out with me. I would like hanging out with me to. I'm simply that awesome.

I had seen Leslie's grateful and understanding side, as well. She claimed to be very grateful to me for helping her cousin. As soon as I arrived, I could see she was desperate. She was yelling at Stefan and looked like she wanted to take it out on him. She cared for her younger cousin and she didn't like seeing him in pain. Although, I could instantly see that the one that was affected the most was Elena. She seemed sad and on the verge of tears. It was almost as if it were brother, rather than just her cousin. I would have felt bad for her, if I actually gave a damn about her. Since I didn't, I really couldn't care less. The only reason I helped him was because of Leslie. I did what the little traitor told me, but I _**might**_ have done a bit more. I didn't like seeing my kitten upset.

Leslie had even told me what she thought about my undying love for Katherine. She said she thought I was an idiot and that she didn't understand how I could still love her. According to her, she had played with both me and Stefan. That's not how I saw it. Katherine loved me and Stefan couldn't stand to see me happy. So, he decided to steal her away.

That thought made me angry and I felt like simply finding him to rip him apart. I closed my eyes and simply took a deep breath, trying to control my anger. I didn't get mad, I got even and that's exactly what I was going to do. Although, Leslie's words simply kept spinning in my mind. _**If it were me, I would have told her to go to hell a long time ago. **_Would she have really done that, if she loved someone the way I loved Katherine? I immediately knew the answer to that. Yes, she would. Leslie didn't seem like the type of girl that put up with crap like that.

Stupid emotions! What the hell did I feel for her? I didn't love her, but I didn't want her with anyone else. Why? Why the hell was I so damned attached to her? I knew it wasn't just for her blood. I had given up on that the day I knew of her sickness.

Her sickness.

Was that it? Is that why I cared so much for her? I worried because I didn't know exactly how serious it was. During one of my unexpected conversations with her imbecil of a father. I had learned many things about her sickness. Like that she could be relaxed by being removed from the room that started her anger. Water and exercise helped maintain her healthy. Such little things that were vital to her health. When I had asked the seriousness of her condition. He had simply laughed and said, "Just take care of her, Salvatore. Unless you want me to find someone else for her." After that, I heard the dial tone go dead.

All I wanted at that moment was to have him infront of me, so I could rip his heart out. His daughter was sick and he was making stupid jokes. What a dick. Although, according to Leslie, her sickness wasn't deadly. Maybe one of these days I could trick her into going to the doctor. Just to make sure she wasn't lying to me.

Maybe, I shouldn't be here. The more I thought about her, the more I worried and cared. Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps coming quietly up the steps. I could hear Elena laughing quietly and Leslie along with her. Then I heard Elena say.

"So, what did you decide to do?"

Leslie merely sighed and said.

"I'm gonna call Danny tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. I would do the same... Never mind, no I wouldn't. I love Stefan. Eventhough we're not together, I wouldn't do that."

Leslie just laughed and replied.

"You're too much of a goody, goody. I really don't care about people being mad at me."

Then I heard them stop walking and I heard Elena say.

"Speaking of mad, so you decided to still be his friend?"

Leslie merely sighed and said.

"Yeah, he helped our little cuz."

Elena sighed as well and said.

"I'm glad, Leslie. I know very well that Damon wouldn't hurt you. It's just that tonight... I don't know, I snapped. You know that's not me."

Leslie simply laughed quietly and said.

"Yeah, I know. I was actually really surprised you did that. I would have never thought the angel of the family would snap like that."

You weren't the only surprised one, kitten. Your little angel has some fire inside her. I heard Elena sigh and say.

"Well since you're going to forgive him that means that Jeremy was wrong. You don't always hold a grudge. Besides, I've noticed that you rudeness towards father has decresed... somewhat."

I heard Leslie simply laugh and begin walking towards her room. Before she reached the door I heard Elena say.

"Wait, how was that move again. I thought that was really cool. Show it to me again."

Leslie simply sighed and said.

"Alright, do as I do."

"Okay."

"First, you stand, but with your body relaxed. Don't be straight and tense, relax. Okay, then begin to move your hips. See, you've got the hang of it. Okay, now take one step forward and then back, but keep moving your hips. Do it three times. Okay, one, two, three. Then twirl and face to the side. Okay, great. Now, just put your right hand to the side and move it down your body while going down slowly. See, I knew you could do it."

"Wow, you're so much better at it than me."

"Years and years of practice, little sis."

"You know, you never told me who showed you how to dance like that."

"It's a secret, but I will say this. You know the person."

"Huh?"

That's when Leslie instantly dashed down the hall and came towards her door. She opened it slightly and then I heard Elena come up the hall as well. She sighed and said.

"What do you mean?"

"Night, Elena."

"Wait, let's do it one more time."

"Kay."

I saw Leslie take one step up, but then back in more into the room. She still hadn't noticed me lying on her bed. She did it again and then twirled away from me and faced the wall. She went slowly down and simply smiled at Elena. Then she laughed and quickly shut her door. I saw her simply walk backwards and keep dancing, moving her hips to an unheard beat. I saw her then twirl around and look at me.

Her eyes went wide with shock and she said.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing in my room? I thought I told you to stay away."

I merely smirked and replied.

"You know, I was thinking of watching a movie in order to entertain myself. Although, now that I think of it, this entertainment is definitely better."

"Are you drunk? What part of _**I'll talk to you tomorrow, **_don't you understand?"

"The tomorrow part. I don't want to wait until tomorrow. I want to see you, now."

She merely raised her eyebrows and said.

"Yeah, and I don't give a rat's ass what you want. I said tomorrow, so go home."

I simply sat up and said mockingly.

"No."

She simply stared at me and said seriously

"Did you just tell me, no? I'm not playing, Damon. I will kick your ass and throw you out myself. Go home. I don't want to do this, right now."

I instantly moved from the bed and was standing directly infront of her. I saw her eyes grow wide and her face flush a bright red. She tried to back away from me, but I grabbed her and embraced her against my chest. She tried shoving me, but I only tightened my hold on her. She kept trying to push me away, but eventually gave up. She sighed and simply let me hold her. I smiled triumphantly and said.

"So, can I have a moment of your time, Miss Gilbert?"

She simply looked out the window and said slightly breathless.

"No, Damon. Just... go, and... would it kill you to put your shirt on?"

I simply smiled and lowered my lips to the crook of her neck. I kissed her softly and I felt her shudder. She took a deep breath and said clamly.

"Cut it out, Damon. Just tell me what you want to talk about and go home."

I then lifted her up bridal style and sat with her on the bed. I placed her on my lap and grabbed her hands in mine. She tried to move her hands away, but I interlocked our fingers together. She then looked away from me and said.

"I don't have all night, so spill, or get the hell out."

I merely kissed her forehead and said seductively.

"On the contrary, we have all night for me to give you everything you ever wanted."

She tried to stand, but I held her around the waist firmly. She then squirmed and said.

"Let me go, Damon. This isn't funny. What do you want?"

I simply smiled at her and held her still. I stared directly at her and said.

"I simply wished to know if you still wanted me to stay away from you. I mean, I don't understand why you were so angry with me. I was simply taking care of what is mine."

She then glared at me and said.

"I want you to get one damn thing straight, Damon. I am **not** a what. I am a person. You don't own me and I do not belong to you. Or, anyone for that matter. So, this whole you're mine thing has to stop. If not, I won't..."

With that, I then stood up and quickly pushed her on the bed. I was instantly hovering on top of her giving her one of my best smiles. She merely glared at me and said.

"Get off, Damon. I don't want to hurt you, so get the hell off of me."

I merely pressed myself closer to her and kissed her cautiously on the throat. Just because I wasn't after her blood anymore that didn't mean it still wasn't a temptation. She grabbed my shoulders and instantly tried shoving me off of her. She was taking calm breaths digging her nails painfully into my shoulders. She didn't know that instead of hurting me. She was simply making me want her more. Suddenly, she sighed and said sounding annoyed.

"Okay, I warned you."


	29. A Real Witch

**Chapter 28 was really a chapter to give everyone a glimpse inside of Leslie and Damon's mind. What did you guys think? It was a tough chapter to write, but it was definitely worth it. I always want to give my best. Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 29 everyone. PLEASE Review. I really enjoy knowing what your favorite parts and quotes are. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I do own Leslie, though. So, yay for me! :)**

Chapter 29

**(Leslie's POV)**

"Fuck! Damn it, Leslie!"

"I told you to get the hell off of me, Damon."

Since, he didn't listen to me when I told him to get the hell off of me. I simply decided to move him myself, by hitting him where it hurts the most. It was quite easy, actually. I simply pretended to be giving in to him and then managed to knee him hard. I then shoved him away from me and he fell flat on the floor. No, regrets people. No, regrets. That's what he gets for being a moron.

He looked up at me and said with a groan.

"You're going to pay for that, _**kitten.**_"

I simply smiled and replied tauntingly.

"Oh, yeah? Come at me, _**Dami.**_"

Stupid vampires and their fast healing. He instantly rose from the floor and lunged at me. I tried to move out of the way, but he was too fast. He managed to grab a hold of me and we both fell back on the floor. I thought for sure I would land flat on my back, but at the last second he switched our positions and I fell on top of him. I merely glared up at him and said.

"Stupid vampire powers."

He simply laughed at me and said.

"Oh, but you know you love them. No, I take that back. You know you love _**me**_ using them on you."

I was about to respond, when I suddenly heard footsteps running down the hall. Before I could even react, the door swung open and the only thing I heard was.

"Leslie Marie Gilbert! What is the meaning of this?"

I immediately moved off of Damon and stared at my infuriated Aunt Jenna. I merely stared at her wide eyed and replied, or rather stuttered.

"Aunt Jenna, I... I... can explain! We... he's..."

I simply sighed and said in resignation.

"Never mind, I've got nothing."

I saw Damon smirk at me and then turn to look at my aunt. He rose from the floor and walked towards her. He smiled kindly at her and said.

"You must be Aunt Jenna. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She merely glared at him and replied.

"Don't be speaking to me so relaxed, young man. You are in just as much trouble as her. Now, I suggest you get dressed and wait downstairs. I am going to call my brother, so he can deal with the both of you."

I merely stared at her and said.

"Aunt Jenna, come on. Damon's just..."

She then frowned and said.

"Damon?"

She then looked at him and asked.

"Your name's Damon?"

Damon stared at her curiously, but replied.

"Yes, it is."

She looked at me then back at him and sighed. She then passed her hand through her messed up hair and said.

"Right. Okay, well... get dressed and go home, Damon. It's late and I'm sure your brother must be worried."

With that, she came inside and pulled me from the floor. She walked me to the bed and helped me get under the covers. Then she looked up at him and said with a playful smile.

"What are you waiting for? Easter? I'm giving you a freebie, so I would suggest you take it."

I merely stared at her completely confused, but she just ignored me. Was that it? She was just going to let him go? Wasn't she going to call my dad, so he could yell at me? My Aunt Jenna was a real cool aunt, but she could be strict when she wanted to be.

What was up with everyone acting so weird with Damon? My dad said Damon had something to do with something that was supposed to happen soon. When Danny came for me, he immediately asked me if Damon was my date. I don't think Damon even knows him. Now, my Aunt Jenna was acting all calm and nice to him. When at first, she had been really ticked off. What the hell was going on?

They know something, I know they do. The question is... what?

I saw Damon quickly get dressed and simply stare at her strangely. Before he walked out, he smirked at me and said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Leslie. Don't forget we have something very important to discuss."

I merely rolled my eyes at him and said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's not like it's **that **important, anyways."

He narrowed his eyes at me and replied.

"Having a nice conversation with your best friend sounds important to me. Unless, you don't wish to be my friend anymore."

I turned to my Aunt Jenna and said.

"You heard him, Aunt Jenna. He's the one that said we shouldn't be friends, not me."

She raised her hands up defensively and replied with a small smile.

"I'm not getting involved in this. That's between you and him."

I merely shrugged casually and said.

"Whatever, it's not like you're the only guy friend I have. Interpret things however the hell you want, Damon. I don't care. I'm going to bed and lock the door on your way out."

He merely stood by the door glaring at me, looking like he wanted to lash back. I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Easter is still a long way away, Damon. I don't want to wait that long, so go home before my Aunt Jenna changes her mind."

I looked at her and I saw how she still had a small smile on her face. She then sighed and said.

"Well, I believe my work here is done. I'm going back to bed."

Then she looked at Damon and said.

"I'll walk you to the door, Damon."

He gave me one last glare then looked at her and flashed her a smile. My Aunt Jenna simply smiled back at him and motioned for him to leave first. He did as she said and walked out the door with her behind him. I instantly took a deep breath and layed back in my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and waited for sleep to find me. I could hear my Aunt Jenna and Damon walking quietly down the stairs, not speaking. Then out of nowhere I heard my aunt say.

"Did you know there's this new invention called a door? If you want to spend more time with my niece, I would suggest you learn how to use it. Don't be sneaking in through the window. That's creepy."

I instantly busted out laughing at that. My Aunt Jenna was the only woman I knew that could make a joke out of a situation like this. I absolutely loved her!

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Maybe you're not understanding me. I barely even knew her. How the hell would I know where she is?"

I saw Sheriff Forbes look up at me completely exasperated. I definitely wasn't making things easy for her. She kept making the same stupid questions and she was really annoying me. Now I knew where Caroline got it from. She sighed and said.

"According to your sister, Stefan got involved because she asked him to?"

I simply laid back in the chair and replied casually.

"Yeah, Vickie was involved with my little cuz and she thought that if he could help her then it might help my cuz, as well."

"And what did you think of this plan of hers?"

I shrugged and replied.

"Honestly, I really didn't have a say in it. Not that I'd want to."

She stared at me curiously and said.

"Why, not?"

I simply shrugged and replied casually.

"It's none of my business."

She tilted her head to the side and replied.

"This is your cousin we're talking about. I know Vickie and Jeremy did various types of..."

I instantly sat up and stared directly at her. She simply backed away from me and stared down at her notes. I merely smiled and said.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, people's relationships are none of my concern. I don't really care about who dates who, or who breaks up with who and who doesn't. Jeremy is old enough to make his own decisions. Now, if he were four or seven **then** I would yell at him. Since he's not, I'm staying out of his business. I mean, I can give him advice and talk to him, but that's it. Therefore, I really have no clue why the hell I'm here. Since, I don't know squat."

My thought was that if I acted that nothing of this mattered to me, she might lay off. The truth was that I did care about Jeremy, but I had to play it cool. I really didn't give a damn about people's relationships, but I did care about my family. I always tried to protect them and keep them safe. Since I was the oldest, I felt like that was my duty and responsibility. At first, I really didn't mind Jeremy and Vickie's relationship, but after she was turned; I knew that I would have to watch her. I really didn't think she would go all nuts and attack me and Elena. That's why after my fight with her at the Boarding House I knew that she posed a threat to my family. It was quite obvious that she had to go. The sheriff simply stayed quiet for a while then eventually said.

"You're a very interesting girl, Leslie."

I merely laughed and scoffed.

"Ha, like I haven't heard that before."

"I'm serious, you're... Never mind, did she show any signs of agression?"

I internally laughed at that. I would have loved to see her face, if I told her that I kicked Vickie's ass twice in row. Although, I couldn't because I had promised Elena to stick with our story. So, I stayed casual and replied in my own way.

"I've been sitting here for over an hour and you still seem to have not understood me. _**I didn't know her.**_ You want to know what I knew? All I knew was that she was Matt's older sister and that she worked at The Grill."

She then looked up at me and said.

"It shows in your student record that you were absent for four days. Where were you?"

I merely smirked and said.

"I have a perfect alibi for that. I was at The Salvatore Boarding House taking care of Damon because he was sick. If you don't believe me, call him up. I'll give you his number, if you don't have it."

If stupid Damon threw me under the bus, he was going down with me. I wasn't going to get blamed for his stupidities. The sheriff merely smiled and replied

"That won't be necessary, I have his number."

"Cool. So, are we done here?"

"Not, quite."

I merely layed back in the chair and rolled my eyes. I groaned and said.

"Kay, what else?"

She simply smiled at me and said.

"Don't worry, we're almost done."

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"You claim that you didn't know her that well. Correct?"

I simply nodded.

"Okay, so based on the things you do know and saw. Do you believe she has left town?"

I sighed and said as truthfully as I could.

"Honestly, yeah, I do believe that. Everytime I saw her at The Grill, she looked throwed. I'm no doctor or therapist, but some of my friends from my old school used to do that stuff. So, I'm pretty good at telling the difference. I also know that when people are into that stuff they tend to do stupid things."

She nodded in agreement and said.

"Very well then. Now, I wish to ask you a couple of personal questions."

I sat up and said casually.

"Like?"

"Where did you come from?"

"My mom. Where else do people come from?"

She actually laughed at that and said.

"No, not like that. I mean, where did you move from?"

"Oh, you should've just said so. I moved from Venice, Italy."

She raised her eyebrows and said.

"You're Italian?"

"No."

"So, what are you?"

I gave her a fake creeped out look and said.

"A girl. What am I supposed to be? A bunny?"

She laughed at that as well and said.

"Where were you born, Leslie?"

"Texas."

She smiled and then said.

"What is your father's profession?"

I merely smirked and replied.

"Pissing me off. He's a pro at that."

She then smiled and asked.

"What does he do for a living? Where does he work?"

I merely snorted and said.

"He's owns a bank and has lots of businesses worldwide. If you want more info, ask him. I don't know that much because he's always traveling."

She simply nodded and then asked.

"Your mother?"

I sighed at the mention of her and replied calmly.

"In Texas."

"So, I'm guessing your father has custody of you and your sister?"

I simply turned to glare out the window and said.

"Yeah, you could say that."

When I turned to look at her, I noticed that she looked somewhat sad and sympathetic. She instantly straightened herself when she saw me looking at her and said.

"Very well. Thank you for your time. That is all."

I immediately stood and said.

"About time."

With that, I walked out and distinctly heard Elena say.

"I can't do this, Stefan. Everytime I look at Matt or Jeremy all I think is that, Vickie's never gonna come back, and they'll never know why. Around you, people get hurt and people die and I just...It's just too much. I..."

I heard Stefan simply reply.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it?"

Then I heard Elena say firmly.

"No, Stefan. You have to stay away from me and my family. I won't allow them to get hurt because of us."

With that, I heard her begin to walk away from him. I walked out the door and noticed that my big bro looked miserable. I went over to him and said.

"Hey, don't feel bad bro."

He then turned to look at me and replied.

"Hey, Leslie. How did it go?"

I smiled at him and said.

"You aren't going anywhere on my watch. I got your back, bro."

He smiled half-heartedly and replied.

"Thank you."

"No, prob."

Then I went towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. I smiled slightly and said.

"Don't worry, Elena's always been a little over-dramatic. I'm gonna talk to her, so you guys can fix things up."

He sighed and said.

"No, that's okay. Elena is obviously afraid of me, Leslie. Don't push her into something she doesn't want."

"Are you high? Of course Elena wants you. She loves you, smart one. Just you wait, I'm gonna prove it to you."

He smiled and said.

"It's alright, Leslie. I just..."

I merely rolled my eyes and simply gave him a big hug. He instantly froze in my embrace and stayed completely quiet. He obviously had no idea of what to do. I simply laughed then slowly released him and said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Big Bro."

**LATER THAT DAY**

"How is she, Leslie?"

I sighed and simply continued walking, with Bonnie, up the stairs. I stared at the ceiling and replied.

"I don't know, Bonnie. I've never seen her like this. She's simply locked up in her room, not speaking to anyone. I tried to get her out in various ways, but she won't listen. Her break up with Stefan has really affected her."

Then I smirked and said.

"Love sucks... literally. That's why I always say love is for the weak."

We quickly reached her room and I simply walked in. Bonnie wanted to knock, but I just barged right in. It wasn't like Elena didn't do it to me. I went straight towards her bed and pulled the covers away from her. When I did, I saw she was curled up in a ball and was hugging a small bunny close to her. She pulled the covers over her again and groaned.

"No, no, no."

I instantly pulled the covers away and threw them to the side. I saw Bonnie put her hands on her hips and say.

"How come you haven't called me back?"

Elena merely replied.

"Sorry."

"Wow, that's a hell of an apology, Lena."

She simply sighed sadly and said.

"Not helping, Leslie."

"I didn't say that's what I was doing."

Bonnie sighed and sat beside her then asked.

"Are you going to stay in here forever?"

"Yep."

I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"How pathetic."

At that, she sat up and stared directly at me. She frowned and said.

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't freaking stutter, Elena. You're pathetic. We both know you love the guy, but you're too much of a chicken to step up. Not only that, but you said you wanted to be stronger. Drowning in your own misery is not a sign of strength. Maybe I just wasted my time with you."

She simply stared at me in disbelief and said.

"I have worked very hard, and you know that I'm a lot braver now."

"Whatever, Elena. If it were me, I would have at least given him a chance to talk it out. What you did to him today was prettty fucked up and you know it."

She stared at me for about three seconds then grabbed her pilllow and put it over her face. Bonnie merely sighed and took the pillow away from her. She smiled at Elena and said.

"So, tell me, how are you?"

Elena laughed humorlessly and said.

"I broke up with the only guy I have ever truly loved. How do you think I feel?"

Bonnie then smiled and said.

"Move over."

Elena did as she asked and made her room, so she could sit next to her. I merely grabbed a chair from nearby and took a seat. I stared at her and said.

"You feel that way because you want to feel that way. This is no one's fault, but yours."

I saw Bonnie smile slightly and say.

"That really isn't helping her, Leslie."

I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"I'm not going to waste my time on someone that has the maturity of a three-year old. Elena said she wanted to be tough. This isn't being tough. This is being a weak, little baby. You wanna be tough? Go to his house and be straight up with him. Hear him out and listen to what he has to say. By acting this way you're not the only one hurting. You're hurting him as well. Don't be selfish and just grow up, already."

Bonnie merely stared at me in disbelief and said to Elena.

"Is that the moral support, you've been getting?"

Elena sighed and nodded slowly. I merely smirked and said.

"If she wants to be tough, she has to be able to put up with me. If she can't even do that then the training is pointless. Also, I'm like this because what I'm saying is true. She has to be able to face her fears and indecisions. She shouldn't run away from them or push them away from her. Our dad raised us better than that and she knows it."

I saw Elena instantly flinch at that and look out the window. Bonnie frowned slightly and said.

"Tough? What do you mean she wants to be tough?"

I merely smiled and said.

"Tell her Elena. I'm sure she would love to hear this."

Elena simply stared at me and said.

"I know you're acting this way to make me stronger, but it really isn't working. I just keep feeling worse and worse."

I glared at her and said.

"Quit being such a girl, Elena! Get your ass up and do something. You said you wanted to be braver; that you wanted to be stronger. This is no way of showing it. This isn't what was nearly imprinted into our brains for the past seven years. We were taught that no matter what is thrown at you, you never back down. We were raised to believe in loyalty and honesty. Right now, you're lying to the guy you love and what's worse... you're lying to yourself. That right there, is the sad part."

With that, I looked down at the floor and kicked one of her stupid dolls. I saw her gasp and stare at me. I merely smiled at her and waited for her ranting, but it never came. One thing you don't do is mess with her stuffed animals. I watched as she merely stared at me, but didn't complain. She took a deep breath and then said to Bonnie.

"See what I have had to deal with, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled at her apologetically and replied.

"Yeah, I do. I now realize that I've been kinda... M.I.A when you needed me the most, Elena. I suck."

I merely muffled a laugh at that. Elena glared at me and simply said to her.

"You want to make it up to me? Get my mind off it."

Bonnie simply grinned and said happily.

"Just remember you asked for it."

I saw her move away from Elena and go close the window. She then took Elena's pillow and ripped it open, spreading the feathers all over the bed. I merely raised my eyebrows at her and said.

"What's up, Bonnie?"

She smiled at me and said.

"Just be patient."

She then sighed and said seriously.

"I need to swear you both into secrecy."

I merely smirked and said.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff, but I'm down."

I saw Elena smile slightly and nod her head in agreement. Bonnie stared at us and said sternly.

"Swear that you won't say anything because I'm not even supposed to be showing you this."

Elena stared at her curiously and said.

"Okay, I swear."

She then turned to look at me and I merely replied.

"I don't swear to anything, but I do give you my word."

Bonnie nodded and said.

"Okay, I'll take that."

She then smiled slightly and said.

"Okay, there's no windows open, right?"

I frowned at the sound of her secretive tone and replied.

"No."

"There's no fan, air conditioning..."

"It's fall, who the hell has the air conditioning on in the fall?"

Bonnie merely smiled and replied.

"Grams showed me this, both of you are going to love it."

I watched how Bonnie looked down at one of the feathers and placed her hand above it. Slowly and carefully, she started moving her hand up and as her hand moved, so did the feather. My eyes grew wide and I instantly said.

"Damn! What the hell?"

I noticed how the feather simply rose higher into the air. Then I saw how Bonnie carefully placed it down and then turned to look at our reactions. I instantly heard Elena say.

"It was true. Wasn't it, Bonnie? You really are a witch."

Bonnie stared at her curiously and said.

"Yeah, it is true. Everything my grams told me. It's impossible, but it's true. I'm a real witch."

I merely smiled and replied.

"Trust me, nothing is impossible. I would know."

Bonnie merely stared at us and then said.

"Well?"

I saw Elena smile and reply.

"I believe you, Bonnie."

She then turned to me and said.

"Leslie?"

I smiled lightly and replied.

"I'd have to be an idiot to not believe what I just saw with my own two eyes."

Bonnie smiled, truly content, and said.

"It's weird, huh? Joking all this time about being psychic. Turns out, I really am a witch."

I merely smirked and said.

"There are many things in this world that not many people would believe until they see it personally. To be completely honest, I believed you about your heritage the very first time you told us about it."

Bonnie smiled happily at me and said.

"Really, Leslie?"

Then she frowned slightly and said seriously.

"You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

At that, I stiffled a laugh and replied with a smile.

"I kick people's ass just because they mess with my sister and piss me off. You think you're a freak? Puh...lease... Bonnie."

Elena glared at me and then said to Bonnie.

"What Leslie is trying to say is that there is no way we would think of you that way. To us, you are simply Bonnie. The girl who immediately befriended us and was there for us when we felt like outcasts on our first day of school."

I merely smiled and nodded my head in agreement. Then I tilted my head to the side and said.

"What I don't understand is; why did you tell us your secret, when your grandmother asked you not to?"

She smiled happily and replied.

"Because you're my friends, well... you're my first true friends. I can't keep secrets from you two. I liked Elena because I could instantly see that she was a really nice and caring person. I liked you because of your strong and outgoing personality. You were both very different, but I could tell that you were both honest people. Something just told me that I could trust you two and that you wouldn't let me down."

She then smiled slightly and said.

"Maybe it was my witchy intuition that told me that you two would make good friends. I know that we haven't known each other that long, but for some reason I feel very close to the both of you."

She then laughed and said.

"Also having twins as friends is always fun. Watching Leslie beat up Alondra was downright hilarious. She had been asking for that a long time ago. I really didn't like her, but I never did anything because I thought she could beat me. I was..."

I then laughed at her and said.

"That girl couldn't fight and I'm sure I proved that very well. She looks like she can bring it, but appearances mean nothing in a fight. In a fight, the only thing that matters is if you know how to fight. If you don't, then you're screwed."

Bonnie simply laughed at that and then said.

"Yeah, that's true. So, what happened to her? I haven't seen her at school anymore."

I merely smirked and replied.

"My dad told me she transferred... out of state. She said that I was insane and that she didn't want to be anywhere near me, so she moved."

Bonnie just smiled and said.

"Good riddance. That's also one of the reasons I like being your friend, Leslie. You're scary. If someone ever tries to mess with me; with you by my side, I'm sure they will definitely reconsider it."

I smirked and then said.

"Great, now I'm a body guard."

Bonnie simply smiled kindly and then said.

"I got to go, I told my grams I would join her for lunch. Remember, don't tell a soul."

She stood from the bed and walked out the door. Then she poked her head back inside and said.

"Bye, Elena. I'm sure you'll fix things with Stefan."

She then looked at me and said.

"Leslie, try to be a little more understanding with her. She needs you, right now."

I merely smirked at her and replied.

"I'll help her..., but in my own special way."

Bonnie just shook her head and said with a smile.

"Alright, bye."

With that, she shut the door and walked out. I turned to Elena and noticed she was staring out the window. I went to sit beside her and I said.

"What you thinking, Lena?"

She turned to look at me and replied.

"I'm thinking about what Bonnie said. She says she trusts us even though she's only known us for a while. I feel bad that we can't be that way with her. She went against her grandmother's wishes and revealed her secret to us. Why can't we be honest with her? It's not fair."

I sighed and said.

"Because she will be destroyed, if we tell her who we really are. You know the law, Elena."

"I know, but it's not fair."

I laughed and replied.

"Nobody said life was fair Elena. You know what dad always said, "life isn't fair, so you have to learn how to deal with it." He was right and to this day I have learned to deal with it."

She then looked up at me sadly and said.

"You've always been the strong one, Leslie. Why can't I be more like you?"

"Because being like me also has it's draw backs and consequences. I nearly lost my humanity a while back and you know it. Self-control and emotionlessness doesn't simply appear. I have to let my nocturnal side take over and when that happens, my human side slowly fades. It's very dangerous, but I know how to control it. But don't forget that I had to train extra hard and be tough as hell to be able to do that. I'm sure you can do it to, but I don't think you would be able to control it. You would go mad and probably end up hurting someone."

She stared at me curiously for a while and then said.

"So, that's your secret? You switch off your humanity?"

I smirked at her and said.

"No, that's only part of it. I only do that in the type of situation a normal human would totally freak in. Or in a situation that would emotionally harm them. The truth is that I'm just tough. I had to be, in order to take care of you just like I promised. I never let anyone step on me and I always defended myself, either swinging or being the best arguer in the world. Courage can't be switched on or off. You have to find it within you."

Then I stood from her bed and walked towards the door. Before I walked out I turned to look at her and I said.

"Think about what I said, Elena. It might help you, then again, it's your choice. You can either be happy, or you can sulk in here and be miserable."

Then I smirked and said.

"Well, you can come back and be miserable after tonight."

She stared at me completely confused and said.

"What?"

I smirked and replied sarcastically.

"Today's your debut, sis. So, get up and get ready."

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes and said.

"Are you deaf? I SAID... get your lazy ass up and get ready! If you're not up in five seconds, I'll make you move."

Elena simply rose slowly and said.

"Can I at least know what the occasion is?"

"A birthday party, so get ready."

She frowned and said.

"Who's?"

I merely smiled and replied.

"It's a surprise. Anyway, I have to get everything ready. So, I'll be back in a few. Bye!"

With that, I instantly walked out of her room and dashed down the stairs. I went towards my car, but before I could get there my phone rang. I stared at the screen and realized it was Damon. I really didn't want to talk with him. I had to go get things ready for Stefan's big surprise. Suddenly, another call entered and I realized it was Caroline. We weren't exactly on great terms, but we were okay. Who would I rather talk to? I instantly pressed on Caroline's number and said.

"Hello."

I instantly heard a bright, bubbly, voice respond.

"Leslie! I'm throwing a party tonight at The Grill. You have to come! Please? Pretty please? With sugar on top."

This was perfect, all I had to do was get Stefan to The Grill and I would be able to give him his present. Not only that, but I could ask Caroline if she could make them get the stage set. I smiled at how well things were going and replied.

"I'm down, but I have a favor to ask."

"Anything, you name it!"

I smirked and said.

"I need you to get a stage set for me at your party."

I heard her gasp and say happily.

"Are you going to teach me, I mean... people, how to dance like you?"

I merely smirked at that and replied.

"Not exactly, I want to show people that I'm not the only one with talent."

"What do you mean?"

I could hear she sounded truly curious, so I merely sighed and said.

"I want people to hear Elena sing."

I heard her scream and I instantly pulled the phone away from me. She then took deep breath and said.

"OOOOO, MMMMMM, GGGGG! I can't wait! Don't worry, Leslie. You leave everything to me! I got your back."

I smirked and said.

"We will see, Caroline. We will see."

With that, I hung up and got inside my car. Now, all I had to do was get the birthday boy to the party. I drove quickly through town and got to the house in record time. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Suddenly, I heard the voice of a woman yell.

"It's open, come in!"

Oh wow, it appears that my kick hadn't affected Damon that much. Since, he obviously found someone to relieve his stress so quickly. What a man-whore. I debated whether or not to walk in, but in the end I decided that my big bro was worth it. I opened the door and walked carefully inside. I was staring straight ahead, not looking at the couch or any place that could show any signs of "activity". That's when out of no where a women wrapped in a simple white towel walked into view. Yeah, definitely a man-whore.

As soon as she saw me, she became motionless and a look of confusion crossed her face. She stared at me completely confused and said in shock.

"Oh my god..."

She the stepped closer and stuttered.

"Uh, how, uhm... who?, uhh..."

I merely smirked at her and replied.

"I see Damon's blonde radar has definitely gone low. I'm Leslie."

She continued to stare at me and then a look of realization crossed her face. She smiled and said.

"Oh, you're Elena's twin, aren't you? Damon has told me a lot about you."

I smirked and replied.

"Yeah, I bet. So, you're Damon's lattest... conquest?"

"Oh, no. I'm Lexi, a friend of Stefan's"

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. Then I walked past her and said with a smile.

"I see my big bro doesn't waste any time. Good for him. So, is he here or not?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm his just his best friend. We've known each other for a really LONG time. He's in the shower, do you want to wait for him?"

I turned towards her and I instantly noticed Elena standing by the door. I saw Lexi turn and say.

"Oh my god, it's true. You girls do look exactly alike. Both of you look like..."

She then stopped talking when she saw Elena's jealous and infuriated look. Elena looked over at me and said.

"Leslie, I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you there."

Lexi then walked closer to her and said.

"Elena, this isn't what..."

"It's okay, Stefan's free to do as he pleases. Good-bye."

With that, she turned and slammed the door on her way out. I merely smirked and said.

"Well, it seems that she did take my advise. Good for her."

I then looked at Lexi and said.

"So, you and Stefan, huh? That's cool, she's right. He's free to do whatever and whoever he wants."

She turned to stare at me and said.

"It's not like that, Leslie. He's my best friend. Just like you're Damon's best friend, I'm Stefan's."

I frowned and replied.

"Damon said, I'm his best friend?"

She nodded and said.

"Although, Damon doesn't have any friends. So, I would suggest you take care of yourself. Damon's a self-absorbed idiot with great impulsive reflexes. He's dangerous, Leslie"

I merely smiled slightly and replied.

"Damon is my friend. So, I would suggest you don't go any further with your insults or we're going to have a problem."

Her eyes grew wide and she stared at me in disbelief. That's when I heard the water turn off and I said casually.

"He's done, tell him I'm here and that I need to talk to him."

She then ran up the stairs and I heard her say.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?"

I heard Stefan reply confused.

"What are you talking about?"

I then heard her say.

"I just met Elena, and her older sister, Leslie. You have some serious explaining to do, but first, Leslie's here to see you."

"Leslie's here? Where is she?"

"She's downstairs and might I ask what the hell Damon has done to her? She just threatened me because I said Damon was an idiot. What's up with that?"

I heard Stefan sigh and reply.

"I really don't know, Lexi. Leslie says they're just friends, but I know Damon and something tells me that isn't the way he sees her. I've tried everything to keep him away from her, but she's just as stubborn as him. Although I will say this, you don't want her as an enemy. I've seen what she can do and it isn't a pleasant sight."

I heard Lexi scoff and say.

"Oh, come now, Stefan. She a simple human girl. What damage could she possibly do?"

Then I heard Stefan say seriously.

"I don't know, but there's more to her than what meets the eye. Didn't you feel it? She's different, and so is Elena. I just don't know how to describe it. I wouldn't get on her bad side, if I were you. Something tells me that she could make Damon look like a saint, if she felt like it."

I heard her laugh and say.

"Okay, your Katherine break up obviously messed with your head. She's human Stefan. She can't..."

At that, I rolled my eyes and yelled.

"Hear, everything you're saying! Yeah, I believe I can do that!"

I then heard her say.

"Crap! Can she really hear us or did she just say that?"

I heard Stefan whisper quietly.

"I told you there's something different about her. That's how she figured out what Damon and I are. We never told her anything. She told us she has had a history with vampires before."

"Are you kidding me? Then is she a vampire?"

I heard Stefan sigh and reply.

"No, she's human. I'm positive of that."

"How?"

"I gave her vervain because I was trying to protect her from Damon and it didn't hurt her. I also saw her drink it down like nothing and it didn't affect her either."

I smirked and yelled.

"Because I'm not a vampire, smart one! Get your ass down here Stefan! Come down, or I'll come up and get you myself! I have something to tell you!"

"She's feisty, no wonder Damon wants her."

I merely rolled my eyes and yelled back.

"Damon can want whatever the hell he wants, but he's not getting anything!"

I heard her laugh and say.

"You know, I think I'm starting to like her. It's so obvious Damon has no control over her. She's very independent. I think I might actually wish him luck. Something tells me he's going to have to beg for this one."

I merely yelled back.

"Not even if he was the last vampire on earth!"

She then started laughing and said.

"Yep, I definitely like this one."

I heard Stefan chuckle as well and then start walking down the stairs. I was simply leaning casually against a desk drinking another box of apple juice. It was a good thing Damon bought a lot. I loved apple juice! He walked in and said.

"Hey, Leslie. Listen about Lexi, she's just my..,."

"Best friend? Yeah, I know, she told me. So, listen Caroline's throwing a party at The Grill and I want you to come."

Stefan seemed perplexed by my change of attitude, but simply replied.

"Oh yes, I know. Damon told me about that earlier."

"So, are you going?"

He smiled and replied.

"Well, Lexi doesn't take no for an answer. So, I kinda have to go."

I merely smiled and said.

"She seems cool, and I like her attitude. I'm glad to know there are strong vampire chicks too."

Stefan simply smiled and replied.

"Yes, she is very strong."

"Okay, well show up or I'm coming for you. You got that?"

He merely grinned and replied.

"Okay, I give you my word that I'll be there."

Then I heard Lexi say.

"Don't you mean, we?"

I tilted my head to the side to stare at her and I smiled. I moved away from the desk and said.

"Nice meeting you, Lexi. I'll see you around and sorry about the whole Damon thing. He's my friend and I always tend to stick up for my friends."

"It's alright, I would do the same if it were Stefan."

I nodded then threw the empty, juice box in the trash and walked out. I went towards my car and got in. As I drove towards my house, I noticed that there were people moving speakers inside The Grill. I smiled and thought that Caroline had really pulled it off. Apparently, I could count on her.

As I pulled into the drive, I noticed someone standing on the porch watching me. I turned off the engine and instantly got out of my car. I walked up the steps and the least person I was expecting, was waiting for me. I walked up the steps and said in disbelief.

"James? What are you doing here?"

He looked at me with a guilt written face and replied.

"I came to apologize."

I frowned and said confused.

"For?"

He stared directly at me and said.

"I invited you out then I lost you and you had to find a way back home. I'm really sorry about that. I swear to you that I'm not like that. I just... I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything. I know that's a pathetic excuse, but I don't know what else to say. I don't want to lie to you. I'm really sorry. I just..."

I simply smiled slightly and said.

"It's alright James, don't worry about it. I know you're not like that."

He stared at me desperately and said quickly.

"I swear I'm not. I just wish I could make it up to you."

Then I heard a voice from behind me say.

"Then do it, ask her out, genius."

I instantly turned around and saw my dad leaning casually against the railing with a smirk on his face. I saw James stare at him in surprise and say.

"Who are you?"

My dad's smirk simply grew and he said casually.

"I'm her father."

I watched as that slowly sank in and how my father's expression turned smug and amused. James stared at him in complete disbelief and then asked me.

"Is he serious? He's really your dad?"

I sighed and replied.

"Unfortunetely, yes."

My dad simply smiled and said.

"You're welcome, by the way."

With that, he walked past us into the house. I stared after him and said.

"You did this? Why?"

Why the hell would my dad give James his memories back? My dad was by far a lot more stronger than Damon. So, it didn't surprise me that he was able to make James remember. The only thing that bugged me was the reason. Why did he do it? The only thing I could think of was that there was an ulterior motive. The question was, what was it?"

He simply smirked at me and replied with a laugh.

"It amuses me."


	30. Happy Birthday

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. The next chapter will be very shocking and I'm sure you will immediately see why. Anyway, please read and review. I hope you enjoy it, just like I enjoyed writing it. **

**P.S. I would really appreciate it, if you guys told me your favorite quotes and parts of each chapter. That would make me really happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its original characters.**

Chapter 30

**(Leslie's POV)**

"Are you out of your freaking mind?"

I yelled at my dad as soon as I walked in through the door. I had simply invited James to the party and told him that I would talk to him there. I was extremely pissed at my dad and I needed to deal with him now. He merely took a sip from his glass of bourbon and replied nonchantly.

"I told you, it amuses me."

"How the hell is this amusing? Do you realize what the hell you've done? Damon is going to kill him!"

He merely smiled slightly and replied calmly.

"Hm... and why would he do that?"

"Well, because..."

Why would Damon kill him? I still hadn't figured that out yet. Damon wanted me for my blood, but James wasn't a vampire. So, why the hell would Damon hurt him? Also, why did he care if James and I hung out? It didn't make any sense. He loved Katherine and we were just friends. So, what was his deal? I frowned at my dad and didn't reply. He merely smirked at me and said.

"Answer me, Leslie. Why would your _**friend **_kill him? You and this James kid are just friends. Besides, it's not like Damon is your boyfriend. Or, am I wrong?"

I glared at him and replied.

"No, dad. He's just my friend."

He smiled slightly and said.

"There you go. Then there's no problem. Don't be acting like Elena and start being so over-dramatic. That doesn't suit you, Leslie."

I took a deep breath and realized he was right. Over-dramatics was Elena's department, I was more into the action department. I nodded my head and replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that Damon..."

He grinned and said.

"Damon, what?"

I instantly looked away from him and said.

"Nothing, never mind."

"You know I could _**make**_ you tell me, right?"

I glared at him and said.

"I'd love to see you try. I'll have you on the floor before you can even come near me."

He merely smirked at me and said calmly.

"Very, feisty. Just like your mother. Oh, and that reminds me. She told me to tell you, "hi, and that you better take care of yourself, or she's going to come and have a talk with you."

I stared at him in disbelief and said.

"You saw mom?"

He took another drink and replied casually.

"Yes, I did. She was beyond angry. She kicked me out of her house."

I simply laughed at him and said.

"Ha, what'd you do?"

He rolled his eyes and said.

"I didn't _**do **_anything. It's what I _**didn't**_ do that pissed her off."

I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Okay, what didn't you do?"

He sighed and said with a smile.

"I sorta missed one of our dates. I never told her it was a sure thing. I told her that it was possible I wouldn't be able to make it, but she was still angry with me. I never promised, or gave my word to anything, but you know your mother."

At that, I became intrigued and sat down wanting to hear the whole story. My mom and my dad were still together? How was that even possible? Unless... Oh hell! No... freaking... way! I instantly stared at him and said curiously.

"Dad, when you would leave me and Elena; you would be with mom, right?"

I saw how his face flushed and he instantly took a long swing of his bourbon. Holy crud! I was right. I stared at him in disbelief and said.

"I'm right! You would leave us to go be with her!"

He stared directly at me and said seriously.

"She knew that I was supposed to be taking care of you two, so she would scold me and tell me to go back to you. She knew very well that I loved her and that I didn't want to leave her. I was afraid that if I left her for too long; she would forget me and be with someone else."

He then placed his glass down and placed his head in his hands. I had never seen my dad like this. He looked... broken. I was used to his sarcastic remarks and annoying attitude. The man sitting in front of me wasn't my cold-hearted, tough dad. He was a man in love who didn't want to lose the woman he loved. Seeing him like this made me feel slightly uncomfortable and a little bad for him. So, I took a deep breath and said awkwardly.

"Well, um... maybe I could talk to her and see, if maybe I could get her to, um... forgive you. I'm not promising anything, but um... I'll give it a shot."

He instantly looked up at me and said curiously.

"You'd do that for me?"

I slowly rubbed the side of my arm and replied.

"Yeah, you're my dad. Why wouldn't I?"

He smirked at me and said.

"Good point."

There was my dad. The guy who always found a way to piss me off and was sarcastic about everything. The guy who always made fun of everything and always had a smirk or smile on his face. This was the guy I loved and admired... sort of. There was some things I didn't always agree with him in, but other than that we were cool. I merely rolled my eyes at him and said.

"Alright, but you owe me big time. Let me call her and don't be listening in."

He immediately nodded his head in agreement and I simply walked into the study. I turned on the sound blocker and took a seat on top of the desk with my feet on it as well. I pulled out my phone and stared out the window for a couple of seconds. Then I dialed my mom's number and waited for her to pick up. She answered on the second ring and said worriedly.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I merely smiled and replied.

"Hey, mom. I'm alright, I was just calling to see how you were doing."

She sighed in relief and said happily.

"I've been great. How has my little angel been?"

I smirked and replied.

"Elena? She's been perfect, as always."

I heard my mom sigh and reply.

"I meant you, Leslie."

"Oh me? I've been cool, like always."

She then laughed at that and said.

"I'm really glad you haven't changed one bit, Leslie. You're the same charming girl you've always been."

I smiled and said.

"Thank you, mom. You know me, I am what I am. Literally."

She then laughed lightly and said.

"Yes, that's very true. So, to what do I owe this unexpected call? Is there something you wish to talk about?"

I sighed and then said seriously.

"Actually, yeah. I wanted to ask you why dad was so down. What's up with him? He just gave me your message and started drinking. That's really wierd. Since he told me he went to see you; I was wondering if maybe he told you something."

I heard her go completely quiet and then sigh deeply. I then heard shuffling and I heard her say seriously.

"Leslie, I believe it's time for me to be completely honest with you. I believe you're old enough to handle what I'm about to say. It's nothing too bad or big, but I still feel awful for not telling you anything."

I had a pretty good idea of what was coming, but I played along and responded.

"What is it, mom?"

She sighed deeply and replied.

"You're father and I never truly; oh, what's the word? um... "break up". We never separated; we've been together all this time. I know I should've told you, but I was so afraid of what your reaction would be that I didn't say anything. I knew you had a lot of hard feelings towards him, but I wanted you to forgive him and learn how to love him for who he truly is. I wanted you to strengthen your bond with him and then I would tell you everything. I know why he took you away and I won't lie; I hated being away from you and Elena. I also know that he had to do that because he was trying to protect me and everyone else. He told me what you would be able to do, but he also told me the danger it would imply. I know you believe your father never cared for you and that he left you, but that's not true. He loves you very much and cares for you and Elena more than is own life. So, if you wish to hate anyone and be angry with anyone, it should be me. I'm the reason your father wasn't the father he was supposed to be and from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry."

Then suddenly I heard her break down in tears and begin sobbing. I simply sighed and thought that this was Elena all over again. My mom was a strong woman, but not all the time. She was a _**combination**_ of me and Elena. So, I simply let her let it all out and waited for her to stop crying. She sobbed for approximately three minutes straight and I simply waited. Finally, when I couldn't hear her sobs anymore, I sighed and said calmly.

"Mom, listen to me. I don't hate you. I could never hate you and I don't hate dad either. I never have, he's my dad and I can't hate him. No matter what he does or says, he will always be my father. I understand you and I don't judge you one bit. I am no one to judge you. You are my mother and you can do as you please. All I want is for you to be happy and if dad is your happiness then go for it. Give it your all, and fight for what you want. I know I would. Besides, I understand completely why dad kept us away. We **are** dangerous, taking us away was for the best."

Then I laughed and said.

"You should ask him how many times he's had to repair his house. If it wasn't from an electrical outage, it was from a fire. Ha, sometimes it was even been from earthquake damages, or the funniest one... flooding. Man, those were funny times."

I heard her laugh as well and say more relaxed.

"I'm sure being a single father raising two, female, Star Children must've been very exhausting. I think I feel bad for him now."

I merely smiled and replied.

"Yeah, well now that that's settled. Can you tell me what's wrong with him? I mean, that's if you know."

I heard her sigh and reply sadly.

"Yes, I know why he's acting like that. Does he have his phone?"

I pretended to think about it and then replied.

"Yeah, I think he does. Why?"

"I'm going to call him and apologize."

I simply smiled at that and asked innocently.

"Why mom? Did you tell him off or something?"

I heard her laugh nervously and reply slightly embarrased.

"No, actually what happened is that I might've... um, told him to get the hell out of my house."

At that, I instantly busted out laughing and said.

"That's what's up! You go, mom!"

"Don't praise me, Leslie! I was so awful to him! He never promised me anything, but I held him to it! He probabaly hates me right now."

I merely soffed and replied.

"I highly doubt that, mother. I've seen him pissed, and I've seen him annoyed, but I've never seen him down; like the way he is right now."

I heard her gasp and say sounding extremely guilty.

"Really? Oh, I feel so awful!"

I sighed and replied casually.

"Well, I don't think he can get drunk. So, I would call him now."

I heard her instantly sigh and reply quickly.

"Yes, of course. Sweetie I will call you later, okay?"

I merely smirked and replied.

"Yeah, laterz, mom. I love you."

She then relaxed and replied sweetly.

"I love you too, sweetie and thank you... for everything."

I merely smirked and replied.

"Maybe when I grow up I'll do couple's counceling, or maybe I'll be a psychologist. I think I'm liking this whole therapy stuff, it's fun!"

She then laughed at me and replied.

"You do whatever makes you happy, sweetie. I will support you all the way."

"Thank you, mom. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, I hung up and walked out the study. As soon as I walked out, my dad instantly sped towards me and said.

"What happened? What did she say?"

I merely smiked and replied.

"Three, two..."

That's when his cell phone instantly went off and started ringing. I merely smirked and said.

"And there you go. You're welcome, by the way."

He instantly smiled at me and quickly dashed to his room. What a teeenager. I simply rolled my eyes and walked up to my room in order to get ready for the party. As soon as I reached inside, my phone went off. I stared at the screen and realized it was Damon. Did I really want to talk to him, right now? No, not really, but I couldn't avoid him forever. So, I took a deep breath and answered.

"What is it, Damon?"

"And I missed you too, kitten. Would you be so kind to explain to me why your scent is all over Stefan's clothes?"

Was he serious? He was seriously going to make a big deal about that? What the hell was his problem? Just because Stefan and Elena weren't dating anymore that didn't mean I would go after him. What kind of a sister does that? That's sick, but I didn't have to explain myself to anyone much less Damon. So, I glared out towards the window and replied.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Damon."

I heard him laugh and reply.

"You're right, it is none of my business, but it is your sister's. I wonder what she would say if she found out you've been that close to her ex. Twin fights are without a doubt the best."

I instantly snarled and replied angrily.

"Damon, I will kick your manhood so hard that you will never be able to have sex ever again. I'm warning you, leave Elena out of this. It's not even like that. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Then I heard him shout angrily.

"Then answer my damn question! Why the hell does Stefan smell like you? I'm not kidding Leslie, if you don't answer me then I'm sure you'll be more than happy to answer Elena. Tell me what the hell happened!"

That did it, I snapped. I instantly glared angrily towards the door and yelled back.

"You are some sick freak! How can you even think that I would betray my sister that way? You are way out of your freaking mind! FYI, today is your baby bro's birthday, you moron! I simply gave him a hug today in the morning to congratulate him! You freaking sicko! Seek help!"

With that, I hung up on him and threw my phone on the bed. That sick freak! How could he even think that would hurt my sister like that? What the hell was wrong with him? He had some serious issues. I then moved to stand by the window and glared murderous daggers out into the forest. Stupid Damon.

Then I instantly heard my phone ringing over and over again. I simply ignored it and didn't answer. I knew that if I answered, I would end up telling him off again. Then it stopped ringing and I heard a message enter. Did Damon know how to text? Well, that was a stupid question. Of course, he did. Damon Salvatore loved to stick with the times. I was thinking of giving him the silent treatment, but curiousity got the best of me. I went towards my bed and sat down. I grabbed my phone and looked at the text. It said:

**Don't be like that, kitten. Pick up the phone I have something to tell you**

I instantly grabbed the phone and texted back still pissed off.

_**Fuccqqkk Ooofff, Damon. **_

**Its important kitten.**

_**I ddonntt giivvee ahh dahmmnn.**_

**Come on kitten. **

_**Pisszsss Ooofff.**_

**Fine have it your way! Im not gonna beg you for anything!**

_**Ghuddd Pisszzs Offf alrrreadddy **_

Probably not a very smart thing to say to a pissed off vampire, but he made me mad. His stupid accusations and... I didn't even know if it was jealousy or what, but whatever it was. It was pissing me off. Although, why the hell would he be jealous? That made absolutely no sense at all. He didn't love me, we weren't going out, so what was his deal? Was it really all because I was sick? No way, I wasn't stupid enough to believe that crap. So, I was obviously stuck. Stupid Damon and his confusing, mixed signals. Why couldn't he be normal like everyone else? I instantly knew the answer was because if he were normal; we probably wouldn't be friends.

I decided that worrying about it wouldn't solve anything and that it was better to just get ready for the party. I took a quick shower and then quickly got dressed. I slipped on black skinny jeans and a bloody red, sphagetti-strap shirt. It wasn't tight, but it wasn't loose either. It was just a perfect fit. I put on my black boots and quickly passed the brush through my unruly curls. I looked out the window and noticed it was already getting dark. I quickly walked out of my room and walked down the hallway.

As I passed by Elena's room, I could hear that she was barely drying her hair. Was she serious? She was barely drying her hair? Man, this girl took forever. Then I went pass Jeremy's room and noticed that he was sitting on his desk, writing something. I frowned and knocked on his door, even though it was open. I heard him simply say.

"Come in, it's open."

I walked inside and said.

"Hey, Jere. Aren't you going to Caroline's party, tonight? If you want, I'll wait for you to get ready."

He then looked up at me and said with a smile.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm failing all of my clases and I need to cram hard if I want to pass. Right now, I'm working on some math, but later I'm going to start on a history essay. Hey, do you know how to do radicals? I don't think I get it."

I simply stared at him in disbelief and said.

"Jeremy, are you okay?"

He frowned at me and replied.

"Yeah, why? Do I look sick?"

I shook my head and said.

"No, it's just... since when do you care about your grades and school?"

He rolled his eyes and replied.

"Since, I realized that I may have to repeat the year if I don't get my grades up. So, about the radicals, do you know how to do them?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me see it."

He handed me his homework and I felt like throwing it out the window. He had missed that much school? Couldn't the sots cut him some slack? My strength was history, not math. I simply sat on his bed and he sat beside me. I stared at the problem and then asked him if he had his notes. He instantly nodded and grabbed them from his heavy backpack. He handed them to me and I saw that they were in his hand-writing and were all perfectly taken. He was really serious about this whole passing thing. I stared at his notes and then it instantly clicked. I smiled at him and said.

"Okay, what two numbers when multiplied together give you thirty-six?"

"Nine and four?"

I sighed and replied.

"Well yeah, but what two numbers that are exactly the same equal thirty-six?"

"Six and six?"

"Right, so the square root of thirty-six is six."

He grabbed his paper then said.

"So, six is my answer?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well how about twenty-seven? There aren't any numbers that are exactly the same that when multiplied equal twenty-seven."

"Yeah, I know. That's why you do a factor tree. I know a different way to do it, but I don't think you would get it. So, just do a factor tree. You know how to do those, right?"

He smiled at me and said.

"I may be slow, but I'm not stupid. Factor trees are so fifth grade."

I smirked and said.

"Right. Okay, so what did you get?"

"I got one three on the first row and two three's on the bottom one."

"Alright, since you're doing square roots. You have to group the numbers in two's. Because square means two. So, you would circle two three's and one would be left over. The one left over stays inside the square root and a three comes out."

He then nodded and said.

"So it'd be three, square root of three."

"Perfect! You get it."

"Right, what if it's a big number and I have like five numbers left over?"

"You still group them in two's, but then you multiply each pair together and then put what's left over in the square root."

He then looked at his notes and said

"Oh yeah, I see what you're saying. Thanks a lot, Leslie."

I merely smiled at him then stood and said.

"Any time, Jere. Well, I got to go. I'll see you later, alright?"

Then I walked towards the door and opened it. He looked up at me and said.

"Alright, thanks and be careful."

"I always am, bye."

"Bye."

I simply smiled then dashed down the stairs and easily got in my car. I drove quickly towards The Grill and instantly noticed that a lot of people were already there. I sighed then slowly got out and walked inside. As soon as I walked in, I heard Bonnie say.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

I frowned and turned towards the right and saw Bonnie, Caroline, and Antonia together. I saw Bonnie walk away angrily and Antonia simply shake her head and walk away too. I saw Caroline simply stand there and then leave, completely frustrated. What was that about? I instantly went towards Antonia, who was sitting in a booth by herself, almost as if she were waiting for someone. As soon as I reached her, I smiled and said.

"Hey, where have you been? I haven't seen you in like forever."

She smiled at me and then said.

"Sorry, you probably think I'm a horrible friend, but the truth is that I was with my boyfriend. I've been spending a lot of time with him and he took me out of town last week. We had a great time together."

I simply smiled at her and replied.

"I don't think you're a bad friend. On the contrary, I would be a bad friend if I did get mad. Just because we're friends that doesn't mean we have to be together every single hour of the day. Each of us deserves some space and personal time, once in a while."

She nodded and replied with a smile.

"True that. So, how are things with you and Damon?"

I blinked and said in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

She smirked and replied sarcastically

"You're excused."

I frowned and then started laughing at her. I liked Antonia because she was just like me. She could be kind when she felt like it, but she was also funny and sarcastic. You don't always find a friend that has your exact personality. I merely smirked at her and replied.

"Ha, thanks, but what are you talking about? Damon and I aren't together."

She then raised her eyebrows and said.

"Oh, really? Well, that's not what I heard. I heard that during the days you were gone from school, you were with him. So, tell me how was he? Was he gentle, or..."

I merely folded my arms across my chest and replied with a smirk.

"I think having sex with an extremely sick guy would be quite difficult. I mean I would have to do all the work. Where's the fun in that?"

At that, she instantly started laughing and said.

"Yep, that's true and I was just kidding about you and Damon. I know you guys are just friends. If you, or any of my friends got sick; I'd be there for you too."

I merely smiled at her and then said.

"Thanks, that means a lot. So, what just happened? I saw you with Caroline and Bonnie, but Bonnie looked pissed. What's going on?"

Antonia simply sighed at that and replied.

"Okay, well Caroline gave Bonnie some necklace. Which I think is absolutely ugly, by the way. Anyway, Caroline wanted it back, but I don't think _**she**_ wanted it. I think Damon told her to get back."

I frowned at that and leaned forward wanting to hear more. I stared at her and asked.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well because when Caroline gave it to her she said it was Damons' and now she's saying it's hers. Also, when Bonnie asked her who really wanted it back she didn't say anything. She was like thinking about it, almost as if she were confused about something."

I simply nodded and said.

"So, what happened after that?"

At that, Antonia slowly shook her head and replied.

"She tried to pull it off of Bonnie's neck."

I quickly turned to look at her and said.

"What?"

"Yeah, but before any of that she told Bonnie that the necklace made her look fat. I was just like, is she serious? I couldn't believe she actually said that. So, I began thinking that maybe Damon told her that if she got it back; he would get back with her. I heard they broke up, but that they were still friends."

I frowned and said.

"So, you think Damon is the one after this important necklace?"

She nodded and said.

"I'm like... 95% sure he wants it. I was standing right there when Caroline said she didn't want it and that it was Damon's. I think they had gotten into a fight or something and she gave it to Bonnie. Why would she all of a sudden want it back? It makes no sense. So, my best guess is that the real owner and the one that wants it back is Damon. I think that maybe it's his mom's or something, but I don't know for sure. That's just my guess."

I simply nodded and then said.

"Hm, maybe you're right."

I highly doubted that necklace belonged to his mother. Something that valuable wouldn't easily get into Caroline's hands. This necklace was important to him, but not becasue it was a family heirloom or something. It was important to him for a far different reason. The question was, what was that reason? I was definitely going to figure it out. Then suddenly she stared up at me and said quickly.

"Oh, but something really weird happened too."

"What?"

She stared directly at me and said seriously.

"Okay, so when Caroline tried to pry the necklace off. The necklace shocked her. Well, at least that's what it looked like. When she tried to touch it, she instantly pulled her hand back and asked Bonnie if she was wearing polyster. I don't know, but I just think that it was kinda wierd how it just shocked Caroline, but not me. Bonnie let me touch it and it didn't shock me at all. I don't know, maybe I'm just seeing things"

I really didn't think she was seeing things. Antonia was very observant and open-minded. That was how she had figured out about us. If Elena hadn't wiped her mind, she would be in trouble. She was the type of person that would make a great detective or something of the sort. I simply smiled at her reassuringly and said.

"Yeah, that must be it. How can it not shock you, but shock her? That doesn't make any sense."

She then sighed and said in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right."

Then she instantly smiled and said.

"So, Caroline told me that Elena was singing tonight and that's why she organized a stage. Is that true?"

I smirked and replied.

"Yeah, she's doing it because I told her to. She didn't want to, but I was able to convince her. Anyway, she'll be here in a few."

That's when I instantly saw Lexi and Stefan walk in. I merely smiled at Lexi and waved towards Stefan. He waved back and I stood from the booth. I looked down at Antonia and said.

"Hey, come with me over here."

She looked up at me and replied.

"I'm actually waiting for my boyfriend to get here."

I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Today is Stefan's b-day."

She instantly stood up and said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's congratulate the birthday boy."

"My thoughts exactly, but let's do it in a fun way."

She instantly smiled and replied.

"What do you have in mind?"

I simply smirked and replied.

"Follow my lead."

She nodded and quickly followed after me. We went over towards Stefan and said at the same time.

"Happy Birthday, Stefan!"

He stared at us in shock at first then simply smiled and said.

"Thank you."

I merely smirked and said.

"No problem, but I think that this day should be special. I think that..."

With that, I quickly moved towards the pool table and climbed on top. I stood up and stared out towards everyone. Antonia quickly got on too, and stared at me with a huge smile on her face. I saw how nearly everyone was looking at us, but not everybody. That's when I noticed Elena walk in and stare at me in confusion. I simply smirked and yelled.

**"HEY!"**

At that, everyone instantly stopped talking and looked over at me. I merely smiled and yelled.

"I think that everyone in here should know that today..."

Then I turned towards Antonia and said.

"Lets say it at the same time."

She immediately nodded and then we yelled together.

**"TODAY IS STEFAN'S BIRTHDAY!"**

At that, everyone turned towards Stefan and instantly began yelling, happy birthday to him. I instantly saw him look over at us in shock and pure disbelief. I simply smirked and yelled.

"You're welcome!"

He simply shook his head at us and smiled slightly. He then turned and began saying thank you to everyone that congratulated him. I could hear some of the guys offering to buy him drinks and inviting him over to their house for a party. Stefan, of course, politely refused. I merely rolled my eyes at him and then quickly climbed off the table. I saw Antonia quickly get off as well. She then smiled at me and said with a laugh.

"We're so mean. Did you see his face? Absolutely priceless. He was a like, what the hell are you doing? Man, that was funny."

I simply laughed as well and said.

"Nah, we're not mean. We're just fun."

She then smiled and replied.

"Yep, I'd rather be fun than dull and boring."

Then a guy wearing blue pants and white shirt walked in. His abdominal muscles could be easily seen through his shirt and he looked nice. He had a mowhawk and I could easily see his eyes were a very beautiful blue. Not as beautiful as Damon's, but he was close. His manner of dressing and hair seemed to be perfect for him. Almost as if that style was meant for him. He wasn't ugly, he was okay, but not my type. Before I could even say anything. I saw Antonia run into his arms and kiss him. I should've known, she had told me she liked guys with mowhawks the first day of school. I saw her drag him towards her booth and wave at me bye. I simply smiled and waved back at her.

Well, at least one of my friends was happy. Good for her. I simply smiled slightly and then walked towards the bar. I took a seat and ordered a glass of bourbon. The bartender immediately nodded and walked away. That's when I instantly heard someone sit next to me. I received my glass and took a small sip then said casually.

"This is my first drink and, no, you can't get out of singing tonight. So, don't even try."

That's when I heard Elena say firmly.

"I'm not singing."

I merely smirked and replied.

"I don't think you have a choice. You gave your word. Unless Elena Gilbert's word means nothing then you don't have to do anything, but I assure you that dad will not pleased. I won't tell, but Sedrick already knows you're supposed to be singing tonight. He's coming to watch you. So, unless you want dad to know that his little angel has no honor. I would suggest you quit being such a baby and just do as you said you would."

I knew she was probably seething right now. So, I decided not look at her and simply continued drinking calmly. I then heard her huff in annoyance then say.

"I'm going to congratulate, Stefan."

I shrugged and said.

"Whatever."

I then heard her walk away and go towards Stefan's direction. I merely smirked and continued drinking my drink. That's when I heard someone sit to my right and clear their throat. I simply smiled, but didn't look up then said casually.

"Hey, Lexi. How are you?"

She stayed quiet for just a second and then laughed. I then heard her say.

"How did you know it was me? You didn't even look up."

I simply smirked then tapped my right ear lightly and replied.

"Good hearing, remember?"

Then I turned to face her and she smiled at me. Then she instantly rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. I frowned and was about to ask her what her problem was. When I instantly heard an annoying, familiar voice say from behind me.

"Well I'm glad to see my two best friends getting along so great."

I instantly turned to glare at him and said angrily.

"Get the fuck out my face, Damon. I don't want to see you. You piss me off."

I was still angry with him about the whole Stefan thing. How could he even think that I would do that to Elena? Besides, Stefan was like my brother. That would be absolutely sick. I then heard Lexi laugh and say.

"I definitely like this girl. What'd you do now, Damon?"

Damon merely rolled his eyes and said.

"How can you like her? You don't know her."

I smirked and replied.

"Yeah, and you do? You don't know me any more than she does. So, shut your face."

With that, I stood up moved to walk away from them. When suddenly, Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I glared at him and said.

"Get your hands the hell off of me, Damon. I don't care if we're in public. I will kick your ass infront of everyone."

That's when I saw Lexi stand as well and say angrily.

"Let her go, Damon. I will kill you, if you hurt her. Take your hands off of her."

Damon simply ignored her and glared down at me. He stared into my eyes for a couple of seconds and then reluctantly released me. I instantly moved away from him and walked towards the front of the room. As soon as I reached there, I noticed that Stefan was no longer surrounded by _**a lot **_of people.

He was by the pool table playing with a couple of guys and drinking. I simply smiled at him and went towards his direction. As soon as I got there, music started playing in the background. I instantly realized that it was the song, "Down" by Jay Sean. I immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the center of the bar and began to dance with him. I grabbed his hands in mine, but I didn't let our bodies touch. Then I began to move to the beat and began dancing. He was merely staring at me in disbelief and shock, not moving at all. I rolled my eyes at him and said.

"Come on, birthday boy. Live a little. Have some fun."

He stared at me completely confused and said.

"Um, Leslie I..."

"Come on, Stefan. You only turn 162, once."

He stared at me in shock and said.

"How do you know how old I am?"

I merely smirked and said.

"I'm good at math. Anyway, I'm making a fool out of myself here. Dance with me, Stef."

He sighed, but decided to dance with me. I could see a lot of people staring at us, watching us dance. He would spin me around and move along with me. It was by no manner sensual or sexy. We were simply dancing as any good friends would dance. We would bring our conjoined hands down and then dance from side to side. He would then spin me outwards and pull me back close to him. Then when Lil Wayne sang we moved faster and danced completely to the beat. I had to admit, he was a good dancer. As the song slowly came to a close, I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick hug. Then I released him and said.

"Happy Birthday, big bro. I hope you enjoy yourself today and I wish that you have many more great birthdays to come."

He simply smiled at me and replied.

"Thank you... little sis. That means a lot and I hope for the same."

I simply smiled at him and said.

"I know it will happen, Stefan."

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed Damon standing by Elena. That little mother... Oh, hell no... He was not going to plant stupid ideas in my sister's head. I was going to kick him so hard that I was going to make him see stars, and not the good kind. I instantly moved away from Stefan and began to walk towards their direction. Before I could get there, I was stopped by Lexi. She smiled at me and said.

"Hey, is there any way you could get Damon away from your sister? I want to talk to her and explain what happened."

I simply smirked at Lexi and said.

"I have an excellent idea."

Before she could ask, I instantly went towards Damon and Elena. I walked right up to them and instantly noticed how Elena frowned at me. I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"Well, I figured that since you weren't going to be polite enough to dance with him. I might as well do it myself. He's a great dancer, isn't he?"

She simply scowled and said.

"What was that about, Leslie? You know Stefan and I..."

I merely laughed at her and replied.

"What? That you're broken up. Yes, I am aware of that, but what I'm really interested in; is why you fell for this moron's stupid comments. We're sisters and I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not a sick freak like _**some **_people I know."

At that, I instantly turned to Damon's direction. He glared at me at first, but then he smirked smugly. He then leaned closely to me and said.

"Aw, don't be jealous kitten. You know that the only one I want... is you."

He then lifted his hand and traced my jaw line with his index finger. I slapped his hand away and replied sarastically.

"Hm, do you know how many times I've been told that? I've heard that frase so many times that I get bored every time I hear it. I thought I already told you to be more creative, Damon."

He instantly glared at me and I simply smirked. Then I moved away from them and said casually.

"If you guys see James tell him, I'll be by the bar."

With that, I quickly walked away and went towards the bar. I distinctly heard a snarl and footsteps coming quickly from behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lexi quickly move towards Elena. I smiled and thought, mission accomplished. I simply smiled and sat down on one of the stools. Before I could even order anything. I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around. I merely looked up at him and replied calmly.

"I believe I told you not to touch me."

He glared at me angrily and snarled.

"What the hell did you say? You think I'm fucken playing with you? I will rip his heart out and rip him apart, if he comes anywhere near you!"

I raised my eyebrows and replied casually.

"I take that as a threat towards one of my friends. So, if you do that, consider me your enemy. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to order a drink."

I heard him growl and then try to lift me from the chair. Then out of no where, someone grabbed Damon's own arm and pushed him off of me. He stumbled back and glared towards his aggresor. I simply stood up and placed myself in between Sedrick and Damon. Sedrick wasn't angry, he was completely calm and controlled. While Damon was downright pissed. I simply turned towards Sedrick and said.

"It's alright, Sedrick. He wasn't hurting me."

Sedrick kept his eyes trained on Damon and replied carefully.

"He wanted to make you do something you did not want to, Leslie. I wasn't going to allow him to do that. I have strict orders to protect you."

I simply nodded and replied.

"I know, it's cool Sedrick. Just go have fun, I'm alright."

He looked at me and asked seriously.

"Is that an order?"

"No, it is simply a request."

He nodded and slowly walked away. I simply turned towards Damon and noticed that he seemed confused. I merely sighed and said.

"He's sorta like my body guard. My dad told him and my cousin to watch over us. It was very stupid of you to touch me infront of him. You're lucky he didn't kick your ass and ripped your heart out."

Then I simply shrugged and turned towards Elena. I saw her staring at Stefan with a thoughtful look on her face. Lexi was already with him and I figured that this was the perfect time for Elena's debut. I walked over to her and said.

"Come on, Lena. Show time."

I grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her on the stage. I noticed how a lot of people looked up at us, but didn't comment. I simply smirked at them and asked one of the guitarists if I could borrow his guitar. He was more than happy to comply to my request. I grabbed it and put the strap around me and held it expertly. I couldn't believe Caroline had also gotten instruments for us. She was definitely on my good list now. I went up to the microphone and said.

"Hello, can everyone here me?"

I heard a few of them say quietly.

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and yelled more loudly.

"Can everyone here me, or do I need to pass Q-tips around tonight?"

At that, everyone started laughing and then yelled.

"Yes!"

I simply smirked and said.

"Well, as you all may already know, today is my big bro's birthday. Let's all give Stefan a hand, people. Living with a brother like Damon must really suck. So, lets all applaude him for his braveness and patience."

I heard everyone instantly bust out laughing and begin clapping. I looked over and I saw Damon glaring at me, but I ignored him. Then I smiled at Stefan and said.

"Since, I don't really know what you like and you didn't tell me what you wanted. Elena and I decided to sing for you tonight. Happy Birthday, big bro!"

With that, I moved from the microphone and pushed Elena towards the center. I stood infront of another microphone and motioned for her to sing. She looked at me desperately and said.

"I can't do this, Leslie. I have stage fright. I think I'm gonna pass out."

I simply smiled at her and said.

"Don't look at everyone. Focus solely on Stefan and everything will be okay. You can do it, Elena. I believe in you."

She stared directly at me and said with determination.

"Thank you, Leslie. I won't let you down."

I simply nodded and then slowly began playing the guitar and the other instruments slowly followed. Then she placed both of her hands on the microphone and began to sing. I simply followed along with her.

**(A/N: **_Italics-Elena / __**Bolded Italics-Leslie and Elena**_**)**

**"**_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale _

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark, gray t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down, whenever you're around_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must've been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must've been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_It must've been the way_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to __**another planet**_

_Every move you make, everything you say is right_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is now it's getting __**so much clearer**_

_Nothing made sense until I saw your face_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Time slows down, whenever you're around..._

_Yeah, yeah..._

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must've been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must've been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_It must've been the way_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Time slows down, whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest_

_**Did you feel it?**_

_**I can't put this down**_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must've been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must've been the way_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must've been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must've been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_It must've been the way_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Today was a fairytale _**"**

Once, the song was done the entire bar broke into cheers. I simply took the guitar off of me and gave it back to the owner. Then I saw Elena slowly release the microphone and say sweetly.

"Happy Birthday, Stefan."


	31. I Will Never Hurt You Again

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! Like I promised this chapter will be a shocker. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 31. I don't think I've ever seen anyone write something like what you're about to read. Anyway, please read and review.**

**P.S. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FAVORITE PARTS AND QUOTES ARE. I'M REALLY CURIOUS. :)**

Chapter 31

**(Elena's POV)**

I had done it. I had actually sung infront of a lot of people and I hadn't gotten nervous during any of it. I had put my heart and soul into that song. I loved Stefan. I truly did, but there were too many things that couldn't allow us to be together.

Today was his birthday and Leslie had planned this gift way before hand. I didn't even know it was for him. Now, I realized that my sister only wanted me to be happy. She wanted me to get back with him and start over again. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to listen to Damon's absurdities. My sister would never hurt me that way. On the contrary, she would beat anyone up, if they tried to hurt me. Although, Leslie wasn't the only one playing matchmaker. Lexi had told me other things that made me consider that being with him wouldn't be so bad, or impossible.

Stefan had been through a lot and he deserved to be happy, but was I his happiness? Could we be happy together? We could, but I would have to give up my birth-right. I would have to do as Aunt Jenna did, and give up my powers. Was I willing to do that out of love? The process of giving them up was much more easy and a thousand times less painful. Was I willing to give up my bond with my sister? My connection to my father? Would I become human out of fear of hurting him? Did I love him that much? At this point, I really didn't know.

I instantly moved away from the microphone and dashed towards Leslie. I was really afraid that people would come scrambling towards me to congratulate me or praise me. I won't deny that I loved attention, but I just didn't like this type of attention. I knew that with Leslie by my side, people would think twice before approaching me. Leslie was beautiful and very funny, but she was also really scary when she wanted to be. I had seen her angry side and pissed off side. It wasn't something anyone in their right mind would want to be near of.

I saw Leslie merely smirk at me and say.

"Well, what happened to, _I love being the center of attention_, Elena? Oh, don't tell me! You're scared about what they will say. You really shouldn't give two sh..."

"Leslie!"

I instantly scolded her. There was no need for foul language. She could make her point without that type of vocabulary. Leslie merely rolled her eyes and walked off the stage. I was afraid that we would be instantly ambushed, but that wasn't the case. The only one that came towards us was Antonia. She instantly smiled and said.

"Damn, that's what's up! You guys were so awesome! You have such a beautiful voice Elena, and so do you, Leslie."

I instantly blushed in embarrassment and replied timidly.

"Thank you, Antonia. That means a lot. We only rehearsed once, but I think we did okay."

"Okay? You were like freaking perfect! That was awesome! You two have nearly all the guys on their knees!"

At that, I instantly froze and I felt Leslie stiffen as well. I instantly looked around the bar and sighed in relief. Nobody had glassy eyes and everyone _**wasn't**_ staring at me as if I were the queen of the world. Everyone was perfectly normal and okay.

The thing was that when I first started singing that _**actually did**_ happen. When I sang, everyone, men and women included, would instantly want to please me. It was as if they had been turned into zombies or something. They followed me around, bought me things, asked my hand in marriage, and it scared me to death. Leslie got into many fights during that time. She would finish one and be fighting someone else like five minutes later. She never complained. She claimed it was perfect training and that I should sing more often. That way she would have something to do when she got bored. The spell, enchantment, or whatever it was would lift off about an hour later, though.

Eventually, it got to the point in which I decided not to sing anymore. Even though I loved it, the way people reacted frightened me to death. Leslie thought it was wrong of me to quit something I loved just because people were idiots. So, she pushed her pride aside and went to talk with my dad. She told him everything and to my surprise, he fixed it. I have no clue how, but whatever he did worked. Although, from that day forward Leslie just kept calling my dad a sot. He simply laughed at that and she only scowled at him, looking like she wanted to punch him. I never knew what all of that was about and Leslie never told me. That was one very strange month.

Then I heard Leslie saying.

"Earth to Elena! Hey, Lena! Yoo-hoo... anyone home?"

I instantly blinked and replied.

"Im sorry, what?"

Leslie stared at me with concern and said.

"You okay? You looked like you were about to pass out. Is everything alright?"

I instantly smiled at her and replied.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the first time I started singing. That was a very... interesting month."

Leslie merely smirked and replied.

"Interesting, my ass. That month was freaking fun!"

I instantly glared at her and she simply smiled and replied too innocently.

"Oops! My bad."

I sighed and simply turned to smile at Antonia. I could see she was laughing quietly, not saying anything. I shook my head and said to her.

"Thanks so much, Antonia. I really enjoy singing, but I especially enjoy singing to the people I love."

She nodded and said.

"Yeah, I could tell. Stefan was staring at you like you were some sort of rare alien species."

At that, Leslie instantly busted out laughing. I simply stood there smiling at her nervously. She had no idea how right she was. Then I heard Leslie stop laughing and say.

"Well, it seems that my new friend did show up."

I instantly turned to look at who she was staring at and I noticed James standing by the door smiling at her. I saw her smile back at him and then walk towards his direction. I simply smiled, truly happy that my sister was actually giving him a chance to be near her. Damon was no good for her. She deserved to be with someone better than him. He was a manipulative liar with no morals. Although, in the end, the decision was hers, and something told me Leslie was going to be single for a while. Then I turned towards Antonia and said.

"Where have you been, girl? I've missed you."

She simply smiled back at me and replied.

"With my boyfriend. We've been spending a lot of time together."

I smiled and felt great happiness for her. At least, she could be with the person she loved. Why couldn't my life be that simple? Suddenly, Antonia turned to me and said that she had to go, but that she would go visit us tomorrow to hang out with us. Since she owed us a day of friend time. I simply smiled at her and told her we couldn't wait.

Then I moved to stand near one of pool tables and watched how Leslie kept laughing at James. It didn't seem like she was laughing at him because he was laughing with her. Then I saw her begin to walk towards Stefan's direction. I noticed how James instantly followed after her.

Was it just me or did Leslie have guys naturally gravitate to her? Damon was after her, James was after her, and I think Sedrick has a bit of a crush on her too, but I'm not so sure. Sedrick's always so calm and collected. He never really shows any emotion. He's deadly, make no mistake, but his manner of acting around her is different to the way he acts around everyone else. He's more cooperative and social when he's with her. When she's not, he's just... there. It's really weird.

When I looked back towards my sister, I saw her point at Stefan's shirt and make a disgusted look. Stefan naively looked down and got his nose flicked by Leslie's finger. She instantly started laughing at him and so did James. That was the oldest trick in the book. How could he fall for that? Instead of getting angry with her, Stefan simply started laughing with them. Then I heard someone walk up behind me and say sarcastically.

"Stefan smiles, alert the media."

I didn't even look at him, but I did reply coldly.

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy."

I then heard him laugh and reply.

"No, you're right, poor Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother. Does it get tiring, being so righteous?"

I merely smiled then turned to look at him and replied smugly.

"It flares up in the presence of pyschopaths."

He pouted and replied sarcastically.

"Ouch! Consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."

I simply shrugged and replied.

"Maybe if you were nicer, I might be the way I used to be with you, Damon."

"Oh, you mean fake?"

I merely laughed at him and replied.

"Says the guy who can't man up to his feelings. You are the least adequate person to be talking, Damon."

I saw him glare at me and reply.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have any feelings. I don't care about anything or anyone. Human life means nothing to me."

I simply shrugged and replied.

"If you say so, but if you have no feelings then why did you get mad when Leslie mentioned James?"

He simply stared at me in disbelief and replied smugly.

"I don't get mad, I get even."

I raised my eyebrows at him and asked skeptically.

"So, you're telling me that it wouldn't bother you if Leslie decided to go out with James? Is that what you're saying?"

I easily noticed how his jaw clenched tight and he replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

I stared at him and then I couldn't take it anymore. I instantly started laughing at him and said.

"You know Damon. You fool me once, shame on you. You fool me twice, shame on me. I'm not going to be fooled a third time. Leslie and everyone else may not see it, but I can. You would be beyond angry if she dated him. So, don't even lie."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but I instantly moved away from him and went to order a drink at the bar.

**(Stefan's POV)**

I couldn't believe Elena had done that for me. She had given me such a magnificent birthday present. According to Leslie, the idea had been hers, but Elena had gladly complied to do it. As she had been singing, Elena had been staring directly at me and no one else. It was as if she had been singing the song directly at me and was telling me how she felt. I loved her so much and it pained me to be away from her.

Leslie had decided to simply come over with me and play some pool. I had to admit she was good. She made every shot. Leslie wasn't simply a good player, but she was also a great dancer. I had to admit that her boldness had thrown me off a bit, but I sensed nothing wrong with dancing with my little sis. Since, that was the only thing Leslie was to me. She was like the little sister I never had, but deep down inside always wanted.

Suddenly, I saw the sheriff enter with some officers and start charging towards where Lexi and Damon were sitting. Oh no! What on earth were they going to do? Had they figured us out? I had to help them and get them out of here fast, but how? For a split second I turned to look at Elena and noticed that she seemed confused. Then I instantly heard Leslie mutter.

"Crap!"

I looked over at her and I saw that she was staring in Lexi's direction. I saw the sheriff raise a needle and quickly stab Lexi, causing her to start gasping in pain. I saw Damon stare at her with fake surprise and say innocently.

"What's going on?"

The sheriff merely replied.

"Thank you for the vervain."

Damon! This was his fault! He had done this! I saw how the officers picked Lexi up under the arms and began to drag her away. I wanted to go after them, but Leslie grabbed my arm and said seriously.

"Not yet, hold up a sec."

I simply watched motionless, not able to comprehend or understand what was happening. Suddenly, I felt the pressure on my arm disappear and Leslie was gone. I instantly began to panic and I turned to ask James where she had gone. He simply shrugged and said robotically.

"I don't know."

What was wrong with him? Was he compelled? I didn't have time to worry about that. Right now, I had two of my true and only friends missing. I instantly ran towards the back door and then I distinctly heard someone running after me. I stopped and turned around to see Elena running after me. She waved her hand and yelled.

"Stefan! You have to help me! It's Leslie! I think she's going to do something really stupid! I'm scared Stefan, please help me find her!"

I nodded my head in agreement and continued running down the alley. She instantly started running beside me and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I simply stared at her and said quickly.

"Did she say something to you?"

She sniffed and replied slowly.

"She said, "It was about time, I was in desperate need of some action." I know what that means, Stefan! It means she's about to get into a fight or do something incredibly reckless! I'm so scared for her!"

I simply frowned at that and quickened my pace. When we rounded the corner, I saw Lexi throw two of the officers into the air and charge towards the sheriff. I instantly moved closer and yelled.

"Lexi! No!"

I saw the sheriff raise her gun and shoot at her, but Lexi was completely unaffected. Normal guns were highly unaffective against vampires. I saw Lexi about to go for the kill, when out of no where Damon appeared infront of her. He raised a stake up in the air and I instantly yelled at him.

"Damon!"

What happened next seemed almost like a fantasy. The world stopped rotating and then stood still. Everything around me didn't exist and time seemed to have stopped. It was like watching a horror movie in slow motion and in 3D. I saw Damon raise the stake and then I saw Leslie run from behind a car and shove Lexi out of the way. It was like I could actually hear every tissue break when the stake came down and puntured Leslie in the shoulder. I felt the blood drain from my face, as I watched her fall into Damon's arms. I immediately heard Elena scream and yell.

**"LESLIE!"**

Elena shoved right past me and ran towards her sister. She was crying and screaming hysterically. She glared at Damon and yelled angrily.

"Take your hands the hell off of my sister! You murderer! I hate you! Let go of her!"

I saw her grab Leslie in her arms and start crying miserably. I instantly ran towards them and carefully held Leslie in my arms. Elena already had her phone out and was calling someone. I stared at Leslie's paled face and I just wanted to remove the stake and use it to kill Damon. How could he? She was still breathing, but barely. Her eyes were closed and she was losing a lot of blood. I saw Lexi rise from the floor and instantly stare at her in shock. She looked at me and asked worriedly.

"What the hell happened, Stefan?"

I didn't look at her and simply replied.

"She saved your life."

"No! Stefan, please don't tell me that... Why? She didn't even know... Damn it, Stefan! Damn it all to hell! We have to save her! Have you fed her your blood already? We can't let her die! I won't let her die for me!"

Suddenly I heard Leslie groan in pain and mutter.

"Leave... Die, if you... don't... Go..."

I instantly held her hand and said.

"Don't talk Leslie. You're going to be okay, everything's going to be fine."

She whimpered and then said.

"Lexi... gun... leave"

That's when I instantly heard the click of a gun and I turned to see the sheriff about to shoot Lexi again. Before I could respond, I saw someone hit her in the back of the head. She fell towards the floor and I saw Daniel standing behind her. He merely passed her and came towards me. He seemed completely calm considering that his cousin was barely hanging on to her life. I saw Elena instantly come up to him and yell desperately.

"Danny, help her!"

She then came towards me and instantly hugged Leslie desperately. Elena seemed like she was barely clinging on to her sanity. She was crying like it was her mother that was dying, rather than just her sister. Then again, Elena had told me that Leslie had practically raised her since she was ten. Maybe in a way, she did see her as a motherly figure.

I saw Daniel come towards me and say clamly.

"Give me my little cousin."

I instantly handed her to him and he immediately picked her up carefully in his arms. He smiled slightly and said.

"Don't worry, she's a fighter. It's gonna take more than a piece of wood to bring this feisty little girl down."

Then I heard Leslie moan and say with a small painful smile.

"Your mom's... little."

He simply smiled at her and said.

"Even when you're in pain, you're still making jokes."

Suddenly, I saw him kneel down and place her on the floor. I stared at him in confusion, but he simply ignored me. She groaned, but kept her eyes closed. I saw him sigh and say.

"Sedrick, put the blonde to sleep and get her out of town. You know what else to do."

Sedrick? I instantly looked up then saw a tall male with curly brown hair and pale white skin come behind Lexi and place a rag to her mouth. She fell in his arms and he instantly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. I instantly looked at him and said.

"What are you going to do to her? Where are you taking her?"

He regarded me coldly and simpy replied.

"You heard him, vampire. I don't think I need to repeat it."

With that, he placed her in the back seat of a tall, blue truck and quickly drove away. Would they hurt her? No, if they did that then Leslie's sacrifice would've been in vain.

I instantly turned my attention towards Leslie and noticed that Elena was sitting on the floor holding her in her arms. I could see streams and streams of tears flow fearly like a river. She looked so heart-broken and sad that I couldn't help, but feel guilty. She held her tightly and simply sobbed into her hair. I could hear her whispering many things to her. She kept apologizing and telling her that she loved her. She kept telling her not to leave her, that she needed her, and that she would be lost without her. I couldn't even imagine the pain she must've been going through. It was such a sad and emotional scene that was a lot more painful than a stake to the heart.

I saw Daniel then pull out a small black bottle and say.

"Okay, this is going to hurt cuz. So, don't kill me when you get better because I warned you."

Leslie didn't respond, but I could see her nod slightly. How could she still move? She had lost plenty of blood and had been stabbed! How could someone be _**that**_ strong? It wasn't normal. I saw him take a deep breath and place his hands around the stake. I stared at him in horror and said.

"What are you doing? She'll bleed to death, if you pull it out."

He merely rolled his eyes and replied.

"Her disease makes her different. Now shut up, so I can do my job correctly."

With that, he grabbed the stake firmly and quickly pulled it out. Leslie instantly gritted her teeth together and held back her scream. Then he immediately grabbed the black bottle and black liquid instantly fell on to her wound.

Elena immediately grabbed Leslie's hand and I saw Leslie squeeze it like that was her string of life. She clenched her jaw hard and squeezed her eyes incredibly tight. She was breathing quickly through her nose and she seemed like she wanted to scream pretty badly. She stayed like that for an entire minute straight and then she relaxed.

I watched as the black liquid slowly seeped into her wound and turned a neon blue color. Then I saw Daniel pull out a bottle of water and then pour it over her wound. The blue substance instantly disappeared and I could see that her wound was perfectly clean and was, to my amazement, healing! I was so relieved and happy at that moment. She was okay, she was going to live. Although, her eyes still wouldn't open and that worried me.

So, I looked at Daniel and asked.

"Is she really going to be okay? Why won't she open her eyes?"

He simply pulled out a black Band-Aid placed it over her wound. Then he pulled out some sort of long black bandage and wrapped it around her shoulder. He made sure it wasn't too tight on her then stood from the floor and replied casually.

"She'll be better by tomorrow and she doesn't want to open them because she doesn't want to freak anyone out."

I instantly nodded and knelt down on the floor beside Elena. I grabbed Leslie's hand and said quietly.

"Leslie, if you can hear me. Open your eyes, or at the very least blink. The suspense and guilt is killing me."

I heard her groan and say.

"Don't, bro. It's not... your fault."

Then I felt her squeeze my hand and slowly lift her eyelids. I immediately knew why she thought we would freak. Her eyes were a fiery profound violent that were blazing like wild fire. She smiled slightly and said.

"Scary, huh?"

I smiled back at her then said.

"Not at all."

Elena smiled at me and then said.

"Thank you, Stefan."

I stared at her in confusion and said.

"For, what? If it weren't for me, Leslie..."

"Thank you, for being here for me and for taking care of my sister."

I wanted to tell her how all of this was my fault, but I didn't want to argue at the moment. Damon was going to pay for what he did to her. Speaking of Damon, where was he? That's when I saw him leaning against a car staring directly at us with a look of pain on his face. What a fake. Damon didn't care about her because if he did, he wouldn't have hurt her. I snarled at him and said angrily.

"You better make sure that by the time I get home, you're gone. Or else, I will kill you right then. Get out of town and stay as far away from them as possible. This is your one and only warning."

I saw him then turn to stare at me and say defiantly.

"No."

Before I could even say one, he charged at us. I had no time to react, so he easily shoved me hard against a nearby car. Then he bared his fangs at Elena and she instantly jumped out of the way. He then picked Leslie in his arms and sped out into the darkness. I stared out into the direction he had gone and the only thought on my mind at that moment, was... what the hell just happened?

**(Leslie's POV)**

I could hear someone talking to me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. It sounded something like...

"Hang in there, kitten. You said you weren't going anywhere without making me pay. Don't go back on your word. You never have, so fight."

Damon? I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was in Damon's arms and he was running. Where were we going? Where was he taking me? What happened to Lexi? Did I save her, or did the sheriff shoot her? I closed my eyes and tried thinking back to what happened tonight. Damon had stabbed me, Elena was freaking out, and Danny had poured acid or something on my shoulder. What happened to Stefan? Man, what a way to celebrate a birthday, poor big bro.

Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and was replaced by warmth. I opened my eyes once again and realized that I was still in Damon's arms, but we were sitting in his bed. He was sitting down and had his arms completely around me, refusing to let go. He was rocking me back and forth staring directly at the wall. I lifted my hand slowly and pocked him on the cheek. He instantly looked down at me and said.

"Kitten! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

I tilted my head to the side and said.

"I won't, if you don't stick me again."

I saw his face harden and then he leaned down closely to my face, until our noses were touching. He stared directly into my eyes and said seriously.

"I swear that I will never hurt you again."

I simply smiled and said.

"That means nothing to me, but thanks anyway."

He frowned at me and said seriously.

"Why do you say that, kitten? I'm serious. I swear to never hurt you again."

I simply rolled my eyes at him and said.

"Like I said before, the words _**I swear**_ and _**I promise**_ mean nothing to me. Anyone can say those things and not mean it, so to me they're pointless and useless."

I felt him lift his hand and begin to move strands of hair away from my face. He carressed my cheek slowly and then said sincerely.

"I give you my..."

I instantly placed my hand over his mouth and said.

"Don't, Damon. I know you and I know that you won't be able to keep your word. So, I accept your promise, but I won't hold you to it."

He stared at me for a while, but then nodded his head in agreement. I removed my hand slowly away from his mouth, then he smiled at me and said.

"Why did you do it, Leslie? You didn't even know her."

I simply sighed and replied.

"For Stefan."

I felt his hold on me tighten and I gasped in pain. He instantly released his tight hold and closed his eyes. He looked away from me and said slightly angry.

"Why? What do you mean?"

I simply sighed calmly and replied.

"It was his birthday, Damon. Stefan has already been through enough crap with you. He doesn't deserve anymore pain or guilt in his life. If you really think about it, I did it for you too."

He instantly turned to look at me and asked confused.

"Me? How did you do it for me?"

I simply touched his cheek lightly and he immediately closed his eyes. I moved slightly from his embrace and then sat up with his arms still around me. I leaned in closely to him and replied casually.

"Because if you had killed her, I would've hated you and you would've lost my friendship. By hurting Stefan, you would be hurting my sister. Therefore, I would have a problem with you. Is that what you want? For me to hate you and want you dead? That can easily be arranged, if that's what you want."

He shook his head and then buried his face in my hair. I simply sighed and said.

"So, now can I ask you something?"

He sighed deeply and immediately replied.

"Anything."

"Why are you in Mystic Falls and why do you want Bonnie's necklace?"

I felt him freeze and simply reply.

"I will tell you, Leslie... In time."

I simply nodded and replied secretly.

"Okay, then I'll tell you why I'm really here in time too."

He frowned and replied.

"I thought you said..."

"I'm a great liar, Damon. I hope you never forget that."

I felt his arms envelope me even closer to him. I sighed and said.

"So, can you tell me why you tried to kill Lexi? She's your little brother's best friend. Why would you hurt him that way? How would you feel, if Stefan killed me?"

He growled and replied.

"I would rip his heart out and rip him to shreds."

I raised my eyebrows and said with a smile.

"Dang, someone seems a little violent. Although, I guess you should know that he feels the same way. I heard what he said to you and I think it was really stupid of you to bring me to your house."

He shrugged and simply replied.

"Stefan's just talk, he won't do anything."

I simply laughed at that and replied.

"Do you know how many people used to say that about me? It wasn't until they were on their way to the hospital that they finally realized that wasn't the case. Once I'm pissed, there's no one that can hold me back."

He simply smiled at me then said.

"Speaking of pissed, why aren't you angry with me?"

I simply sighed and replied.

"Because I know you didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident. I've made mistakes like that too, so I can't get mad at you. Besides, I know you wouldn't hurt me like that. If you had wanted to kill me, you would've done it a long time ago. It's not like you haven't had the chance. Anyway, you didn't answer me. Why did you try to kill Lexi?"

He groaned and replied.

"It was all part of the plan, but thanks to you wanting to be Wonder Woman, it failed."

I laughed at him and replied.

"Ha, she only wishes she were as awesome as me."

Then he smirked and replied.

"I couldn't agree more."

Suddenly, all trace of teasing was gone and was replaced with a look that I couldn't quite understand. He shifted his weight and then held me closely against his chest. Our faces were mere inches apart and he was breathing calmly staring directly into my eyes. Then he parted his lips and leaned down closely to my face. Oh, woah! What the hell was he going to do? He grabbed the side of my face gently with one of his hands and then drew the other around my neck. He held me close and slowly brought his lips down towards mine. Before they could touch, I instantly turned my head away and he kissed my cheek. I heard him growl in annoyance and release his hold on me.

I immediately moved away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. The pain on my arm was no longer as bad, so I was okay to move. I was by no means nervous, but I was slightly annoyed. Why did Damon have to ruin this? Why couldn't he just be my friend like Stefan was? I took a deep breath and stared at the wall, refusing to look at him. I knew he was staring at me probably wanting to see my reaction. I placed my hand on my cheek and rubbed it. I sighed and said casually.

"I don't see you that way, Damon, and if you can't accept that then I guess this is it."

With that, I stood from the bed and quickly moved towards the door. I opened it, but it was immediately shut closed again. I looked up and stared at Damon, as he had his hand holding the door closed. I simply sighed and said calmly.

"Damon, we can't be friends if you think of me like that. I would rather not be anything at all than hurt you. I told you many times that I don't believe in love. Love makes you weak and I won't do that. So, even though I like hanging with you. I think that it's best if we just go our separate ways. I will never be able to see you more than just my friend."

He stared at me for a second then smirked and replied.

"Is that what you think? I was simply trying to apologize in my own special way. I don't think of you that way either. You're just my fiery, little kitten."

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him skeptically. Was he lying or was he being honest? I decided to go with him being honest. The truth was that I really didn't want to lose Damon as a friend. He was freaking funny and knew how to have fun. The only thing I didn't want was to hurt him. I didn't want him to think that there could possibly be something between us. I had sealed my heart to those types of feelings the minute I knew what I truly was. I didn't want him to have hope about something that would never happen. If he did, he would just have his heart shattered all over again. I stared directly at him and said seriously.

"Give me your word that you don't like me that way. I want you to tell me that there's no possibility that you love me. Say it and we're cool."

He stared at me for a couple of seconds then replied casually.

"I give you my word that I don't feel that way about you. You're just my friend."

I frowned and said.

"Say there's no possibility that you love me, Damon."

He rolled his eyes and replied calmly.

"I already did."

I narrowed my eyes and said.

"No, you didn't. Say it, Damon."

He groaned and waved his hand dismissively then said.

"I already did, I'm not going to repeat myself. Now, let's go downstairs. I'm in desperate need of a drink."

"Damon..."

Before I could finish what I was saying, he instantly picked me up and ran with me downstairs. He placed me on the couch and said with a smile.

"Since, you're hurt. No alcohol for you, kitten. I'm going to get you some apple juice."

I simply smirked and said.

"Yeah, and what are you getting?"

He merely smirked at me and replied.

"Bourbon."

I rolled my eyes and simply replied.

"Figures."

With that, he walked towards the kitchen to go get my drink. I heard him pull the straw off and puncture the hole on the carton. I then heard him begin pouring the juice in a glass. Then I heard him bite something and then begin to mix the juice with the straw. What the hell was he doing? When he came out, he had my glass in one hand and a bitten apple in the other. Oh, so that was the bite I heard. I raised my eye brows and said.

"Hungry much?"

He handed me my juice and replied.

"Very much, but not just for food. I'm hungry for a very sexy friend of mine."

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"Ha, ha, very cute."

He smirked and said.

"See, you think I'm cute and I think you're good enough to eat. So, I don't see why we don't just eat each other right now."

I smacked him on the head and said.

"Perv."

I then moved away from him and took a small sip from my juice. Hm... how strange. It tasted weird. It still tasted like apple juice, but it had almost like a sweet, metallic taste to it as well. Maybe I was just imagining things. I simply shrugged and then continued drinking more. I saw Damon staring at me curiously and I simply said.

"Boo! Got a staring problem?"

He simply smirked and laughed at me. He then moved away from me and went to pour himself his glass of bourbon. That's when I heard the door slam open and an exteremly pissed off Stefan walked into the house. As soon as he saw me, he sighed with relief. I smiled at him and said.

"About time, bro. Where have you been?"

Damon merely turned around and said casually.

"Taking care of the damsel in distress, or I guess I should say the damsel in hysterics. A.K.A Elena."

I simply laughed at that and replied.

"Yep, that's Elena."

I turned to look at Stefan and not even a small smile. He glared angrily at Damon and then to my surprise, he punched Damon square in the face. Holy crud! Brother fight! He then slammed Damon against the way and kept hitting him. I simply stared at him wide eyed. I thought for sure Damon would kick his ass, but pissed off Stefan was unstoppable. I placed my juice on the coffee table and instantly stood from the sofa then moved towards them. I went up to Stefan and said.

"Come on, Stefan. Let it go, I'm okay."

Damon merely glared at him and said.

"I did it for you. I was trying to get them off our trail, but somebody had to ruin it."

I merely stuck my tongue out at him and said.

"Forget you, Damon."

Stefan simply regarded him coldly and replied.

"You never do anything for anyone, but yourself. You wanted to kill Lexi, but instead you hurt Leslie. I will never forgive you for that, Damon."

With that, he pulled out a stake from his back pocket and shoved it into Damon's chest. I simply watched as Damon fell to the ground, but I didn't say anything. I saw Damon groan and say.

"You missed."

I merely smirked and replied.

"I think that was the point, moron."

Stefan merely glared at him angrily and replied.

"No, you tried to save my life. So, I'm sparing yours, we're even, and now I'm done. And another thing, stay away from her."

Damon groaned and replied.

"Your little, hysterical girlfriend means nothing to me."

Stefan glared at him and replied.

"I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about Leslie. I'm taking her home and I don't want you anywhere near her anymore. If I see you within a twenty mile radius of her, I will kill you. You've already hurt her enough, and this is the last straw."

He then turned to me and said.

"Come on, Leslie. I'm taking you home. Elena's worried about you."

I shook my head and said.

"It's freaking raining. I'm not going out there. You can go stay with her if you want, but I'm staying here in my old room."

Stefan frowned and stared out the window. As soon as he looked, a flash of _**lightning **_rippled across the sky. I secretly smiled and said.

"See, I'll catch a cold if I go out there. Besides, my arm still kinda hurts."

Stefan sighed and replied.

"Alright, you can stay, but lock your door."

He then glared at Damon and sneered.

"Stay away from her room."

He then backed away and disappeared from the room. I instantly went towards Damon and said sarcastically.

"Damn, he kicked your ass, and good."

Damon just groaned and said.

"Pull it out."

I simply smirked at him and said.

"Why? You didn't pull mine out. So, why would I do it for you?"

He then groaned painfully and said.

"I'm... sor...ugh... damn it!"

I simply placed my hand to my ear and said.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

He then growled at me and said

"Get it out, damn it!"

I simply sat down next to him and said sarcastically.

"That was really rude. You hurteded my feelings, Damon."

He groaned again and said.

"Alright, I take it back. Now, get it out."

I simply smirked and replied.

"Say sorry."

"No."

"Then good luck. I'm going to bed."

He instantly grabbed my arm and said.

"I should've helped you and I shouldn't have hurt you. I already told you that it won't happen again. Now, get it out."

I sighed dramatically and replied.

"Hm, I guess I'll take that."

With that, I quickly put my hands over the stake and pulled it out in one swift movement. I then stood up and threw it to the side. I dusted myself off and said.

"You're welcome and good night."

I turned away from him and began to walk towards the stairs. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, he was standing right infront of me. I merely rolled my eyes and walked past him. He grabbed my hand and said.

"Where are you going in such a rush, kitten?"

I simply sighed and said.

"Are you deaf? I said good night, Damon. So that must obviously mean that I'm going to bed, smart one."

I pushed past him and walked towards the guest room. I walked inside and was about to shut the door, when he instantly held it open. I smirked at him and whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Stefan's gonna kill you..."

He then mimicked my tone and said.

"No, he's not..."

I pushed him out and said.

"Over-confident people usually end up dead, Damon. Don't be stupid and push his buttons. Go to your room, I'll see you tomorrow."

He smirked at me and said.

"Alright, good night kitten. Sweet dreams, oh wait, you'll be dreaming about me. So, I guess I should say pleasurable dreams."

I rolled my eyes and replied.

"You wish."


	32. Alaric Saltzman

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a lot of homework and studying lately. I know it's been like forever, but I intend to keep on posting more chapters. In this chapter we will see how Damon and Leslie's relationship slightly changes. Will it be for better or worst? Want to know? Read and find out. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to everyone for being so patient. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter 32

**(Leslie's POV)**

I could feel fire everywhere. Every single part of my body was ablaze. Everything in my range of sight was a bloody red and was spinning rapidly. The fire seemed as intense as the surface of the sun. I screamed and screamed, hoping somebody would just kill me and end the pain. At that moment, nothing mattered, Elena, my mother, my father, my family; they didn't matter. The only thing that I wanted, was to die. The pain was unbearable, unsufferable. It was something that I didn't wish upon anyone, not even my worst enemy.

My skin felt like it was peeling slowly, inch by merciless inch. My head felt like nuclear bombs were being thrown inside. No, a nuclear bomb would have been a lot less painful compared to what I was feeling. It hurt, it hurt a lot and all I wanted was for it to end. My heart felt like it would burst at any moment. I was slowly losing oxygen and I couldn't breath. I tried to breath, but instead of intaking oxygen; I was releasing it by screaming. I couldn't breath, it was beginning to be too much. I clenched my hands together and screamed, letting all of my frustration out.

Suddenly, I heard a voice yelling at me, but I couldn't really hear what they were saying. Who was it? What were they saying? The pain was still as painful as ever, but for some reason the voice made it go away, for a little while. I decided that the voice was my salvation. The only thing I had to do was listen and follow it. Then I would not only be free of the pain, but I would live too. The voice sounded very distant, but for some reason I knew it was close. Suddenly, another powerful explosion sounded in my head and I let out another scream. That's when the voice came again, louder, and I distinctly heard it yell.

"Leslie! Wake up!"

Wake up? Wake up from what? Was I dreaming? Or was the voice just a dream? Which was real? Which one wasn't? Which one hurt the less? The voice. If I follow it, the pain might go away. I decided to listen to what it was saying and pay attention. That's when I could hear a lot more clearly, someone yell.

"Leslie! Open your eyes! It's just a dream! Open your eyes!"

It's just a dream. Whoever was speaking sounded so honest that I believed them. Wait a minute, my eyes were closed? How was that possible? I could still see the fire. How could my eyes be closed? Maybe the voice was just a dream. As soon as I thought that, an unbearable, mind-blowing pain erupted through out my entire brain. It was as if each of my brain cells was exploding rapidly and without hesitation. Suddenly an image crossed my mind. My dad. He had done this to me. He had made that girl place me in here. With that, a powerful and excrutiating shock passed through my entire body. I screamed in absolute pain and then there was light.

I jerked myself up and was met with a pair of green-colored eyes. This was all his fault! He had done this to me!

I instantly lunged at him and shoved him away from me. We both fell off the bed and I landed on top of him. I never left contact with his eyes and I yelled angrily.

"You lied to me! You promised that you would never hurt me! I hate you! How could you? You promised!"

The eyes that stared back at me; were staring at me in wonder, but then furrowed into a look of pure confusion. Confusion? My dad was never confused about anything. This wasn't him! Then who...?

I slowly left his eyes and finally focused on his face. No!

"Leslie, it was just a dream. Calm down, everything's alright."

I could feel the guilt and embarassement instantly come surfacing. How could I? What was wrong with me? Was I stupid? I immediately moved away from on top of him and instantly pulled my legs to my chest. I placed my hands on top of my knees and put my head down. I didn't dare look at him. I merely kept looking down and murmured softly.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean to attack you. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I'm sorry."

I simply kept my head down and refused to look up at him. Then I heard Stefan lift himself up and come sit next to me. He then lightly placed his hand on my arm and said quietly.

"It's alright, I understand."

At that, I simply laughed humorlessly and replied.

"Trust me, you don't, and I never wish for you to understand me. I never wish for anyone to understand me. I just want you to know that I didn't attack you on purpose."

He then slowly moved my hands away from my knees and made me look at him. I stared directly at him and he stared right back at me. He then frowned slightly and said worriedly.

"What happened to you, Leslie? Who hurt you? I've never seen you like this."

I simply closed my eyes and turned away from him. I slowly opened them then stared out the window and replied.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He then frowned more deeply and said angrily.

"Was it Damon? Did he give you a nightmare? Did he..."

I merely smiled slightly and replied.

"I wish it were have been him. At least Damon would have had the descency to look me in the face, while he was killing me."

I simply closed my eyes and passed my hands roughly through my hair. I thought that all of those therapy sessions had made those memories fade. Why the hell was I still remembering the day that my powers surfaced? This was the second time this month. I had gone to that idiotic therapist for one year straight and supposebly I was cured. Apparently, I wasn't, since I still thought about it. Therapy and psychology were simply a load of crap. I then felt Stefan move more closely to me and then hesitantly place his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me close to him and said sincerely.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to you, but whatever it was. I know you didn't deseve it. I'm sorry about your pain. If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, all you have to do is tell me. I promise I will do everything in my power to help you."

Why couldn't my dad be like this? If vampires could have kids, Stefan would make a hell of a father. He would be a great dad one day, and if he couldn't then what a waste. Any little kid would be lucky to have him as a dad. His words were so sincere that all I could do was lean in more closely to him and nod my head. Then out of no where, I heard an angry voice say.

"I believe you are touching something that belongs to me, brother. So, I would suggest you take your filthy hands the hell off of her."

I felt Stefan tense and reply angrily.

"She does not belong to you, Damon. She is a human-being, not a piece of property. So, don't be speaking about her that way."

I then heard Damon growl and start making his way towards us. At that, I stood up from the floor and walked over to Damon. I stood infront of him and placed my hand on his chest. Damon then stopped walking and glared at Stefan, who was already standing. They glared at each other angrily and then Damon said.

"So, you're not just happy with Elena, but you want Leslie too? Well, FYI, she is mine, and you or no other stupid fucker will have her. You have her sister, good for you, but this one is mine. You try to pull anything funny like with Katherine, and I won't hesitate to rip your heart out. Keep your hands the hell off of her."

I simply stared at him in disbelief and looked to see Stefan with the same look. Then he shook his head quickly and replied.

"You are completely mistaken, Damon. I don't think of her that way. To me, Leslie is nothing more than a little sister. I love Elena, she is, and will always be the girl for me. I..."

"Like I said, good for you. Now, if you don't want your heart on the opposite side of the wall. I would suggest you get the hell out of her room."

Stefan simply kept giving him a look of disbelief, but then sighed and walked past us. Before he could walk out, I instantly called to him and said with a smile.

"Stefan!... I'm sorry and thank you."

He simply smiled back at me and replied.

"It's okay and you're welcome."

I simply nodded then turned around to yell at Damon, but stopped when I saw his look. Saying that he looked angry would have been a major understatement. I simply removed my hand from his chest and walked over to sit on the bed. I stared out the window and didn't say anything. I then pulled my phone out and stared at the time. Oh great, I was going to be late for school again. I sighed and thought about maybe calling in sick. If I did that, though, I would be stuck here with Mister _**everything in the world is mine**_.

Why did Damon have to always act this way? We weren't dating, I felt nothing close to love for him, and he still loved that tramp. So, why the hell did he throw these stupid shows and tantrums? Did he see me more than just a friend? If he did, why? I wasn't precisely the best choice, or person in the world. I was positive that there were plenty of girls a lot way better for him than me. I was sure that there was someone out there that could love him for who he was and wouldn't judge him. Someone that could show him that he wasn't second choice and that loved him unconditionally. A part of me told me that I could be that person, but I knew I couldn't.

Love was something that I could never feel. It was any creature's weakness and should never be experienced by someone like me. People like me had to close their heart to that feeling and simply live life. People like me were tough to the end and never let a feeling as weak as love hold them back from doing what they had to do. Then I began thinking that maybe if I actually started seeing someone, Damon might lay off. He might lay off...

That was it!

All I had to do was tell him that I already had a boyfriend and he might leave me alone. I just had to find someone that would pretend to be my boyfriend until Damon took the hint. The big question was, who? Who did I trust enough to do me a favor as big as this? Who would never let me down, no matter what happened? Who was always there for me every time I got my ass in trouble?

Sedrick!

I instantly smiled at that and immediately dialed his number. I looked to the side and instantly noticed Damon staring at me curiously. I simply turned back around and ignored him. Sedrick answered on the first ring and then replied.

"Hello, Leslie. What can I do for you this morning?"

I simply laughed at that and replied.

"Well, a lift to school would be awesome."

I heard him chuckle and reply.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten."

I simply shook my head and then said.

"Can you come a little later? I'm still not ready and I want to look nice today."

I heard Sedrick hesitate and then reply slowly.

"Very well, as you wish."

I then moved away from the bed and walked over to my drawer. I pulled out some dark, blue skinny jeans, with a black and red shirt that looked similar to a corset. I then grabbed my undergarments and placed them all on the bed. It was a good thing I left an extra set of clothing and boots here. After that, I smiled into the phone and replied.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could do something today after school. Is that cool with you?"

I could practically imagine Sedrick's look of disbelief, and that made me laugh a little. I then heard him clear his throat and reply carefully.

"Yes, of course. What do you wish to do today, Leslie?"

"I don't know, anything, I guess."

"Um, okay. How about we go see a movie?"

I simply smiled and replied.

"I'm down. Okay, well I'll call when I'm ready, alright?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be waiting."

"Alright, bye."

I didn't wait for his reply and quickly hung up. I would have had a great laugh at the look on his face. I simply sighed and then layed back down on the bed. That's when out of no where, Damon was instantly hovering on top of me. He looked downright pissed. I didn't even blink. I simply sighed and replied calmly.

"In case you didn't hear, I have to hurry up and get ready. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take a shower."

Suddenly, his eyes grew a dark, black color and his fangs came out. The veins around his eyes seemed darker and he looked absolutely pissed. I merely raised my eyebrows and said.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that? Wake up on the wrong side of the coffin?"

He merely kept glaring at me then said calmly, but in deadly voice.

"What part of _**you are mine**_ don't you understand? Do I actually have to murder someone _**again**_; in order to get my point across to you?"

I merely sighed and replied.

"I don't understand the, "you are mine", part. Stefan's right, I'm not a piece of property Damon. Who the hell do you think you are to say that I belong to you?"

Then I narrowed my eyes at him and said slightly annoyed.

"I want you to man up and be honest with me, Damon. I want you to tell me the truth."

His face then went back to normal. He simply frowned at me in confusion and said.

"The truth about what? What are you talking about?"

I stared directly into his eyes and said seriously.

"How do you feel about me? What do you feel for me? Am I just your friend, or do you see me as something else? Don't even freaking lie, Damon. Tell me the truth. You're beginning to act like a neurotic, jealous boyfriend and I don't like that. What's up with you?"

He stared at me for a couple of seconds and didn't reply. It was as if he were thinking of a way to word things. He then sighed and replied honestly, almost too honestly.

"I'm just worried about you because you're sick. I don't want you to get hurt. You're the first and only friend I've had in over... well, actually, ever. If I lost you then..."

He couldn't seem to finish what he was saying. I simply sighed and said.

"I'm a big girl, Damon. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about anything and you shouldn't be so selfish, either. Yes, I am your friend, but I'm not just **yours**. I have other friends as well, so you should also take them into consideration. I can't always be here with you every single day of my life. They have problems of their own and need me there to support them. You've been able to survive without me for more than one-hundred-and-fifty-years. I'm sure that a couple of hours without me won't kill you."

At that, he moved from on top of me and then sat beside me. I sat up as well and said.

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm not saying that I don't want to chill with you anymore. I'm just saying that if you keep this up, you might not see me as just your friend. It also doesn't help that I look so much like the skank that broke you. I know I'm not like her because I would never hurt you that way, but that doesn't mean that I can't unintentionally hurt you."

He then turned to look at me and said in confusion.

"What do you mean, unintentionally hurt me?"

I sighed and then said.

"I meant that if this keeps going on then you might... um, how do I say it? You might, you know... begin to like me more than just a friend, but I would never be able to return those feelings. Therefore, you would just end up hurt all over again, and I don't want that. That's why, right now, I'm being completely honest with you and saying that I can't love. Yeah, I love Elena and my family, but that's different. I could never like anyone more than just a family member or a friend. I just can't. So, just be my friend and quit acting like such a weirdo."

He stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity. He seemed deep in thought, almost as if he were reciting my words in his head over and over again. Finally, I saw him narrow his eyes and say seriously.

"Thanks for being honest with me and you don't have to pretend to have a boyfriend anymore. From now on, I won't act like that towards you."

I simply frowned and realized that he was being honest. Although, his tone of voice sounded so calm and controlled, that I feared he didn't really like my response. Therefore, I slowly reached out to him, but he immediately moved away from my touch and stood. I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Damon, are you okay? Listen, I didn't mean that..."

He immediately interrupted me and replied harshly.

"I'm fine."

With that, he walked away and slammed the door on his way out. I simply stared at where he had been standing and didn't move. Why was he mad? What had I said? Did my honesty piss him off, or was it the fact that I couldn't always be available for him? I simply scratched the back of my head and thought. Vampires are so complicated.

Then I simply shrugged and walked to the shower. I showered quickly and then immediately changed into my new clothing. I simply passed a brush through my unruly curls and applied my make-up easily. When I was done, I grabbed a pen from a desk nearby, and shoved it in my pocket. I grabbed my phone and then slowly walked out towards the stairs. As I was reaching the bottom, I heard Damon say.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?"

I then heard a familiar, sarcastic voice reply.

"Who am I? I'm the girl that's going to kick your ass for kidnapping and hurting my friend. That's who the hell I am. Now, where's Leslie?"

I then heard Damon laugh and reply tauntingly.

"Feisty, are we? Well, if you must know, it's not kidnapping if she wants to be here. Also, if you were smart you wouldn't be here giving me attitude, sweetheart."

"Oh, yeah? If **you** were smart you wouldn't mess with my friend, you idiot. Tell me where she is or I'm gonna kick your ass and good."

I then heard Damon reply calmly.

"Well, it's been great knowing you, but I can't say I'll miss you."

At that, I instantly dashed to the living room and said menacingly.

"Touch her and we're going to have a big problem, Damon."

As soon as he heard me, he instantly turned around to face me. He narrowed his eyes and replied uncaringly.

"I care, why?"

I simply shrugged and said.

"Fine, don't care, but from now on don't call me, don't text me, and much less show your face around me. I already told you, you hurt my friends then consider me your enemy. You wanna try me? Go ahead, and watch what happens."

He simply smirked at me and replied casually.

"Actually, I do want to try you. I want to try you in every way, form, and fashion."

I saw Antonia simply roll her eyes and say.

"Not only is he a kidnapper, but a perv too. Sheesh! I'm so glad Caroline dumped your ass, you freak."

Damon instantly turned towards her and replied with a sexy smile.

"Actually sweetie, I left her. The reason is quite simple... I found someone less annoying and **way** better than that loud-mouthed blonde."

She simply glared at him and said.

"Hey, shut the hell up! Don't be talking about my friend that way!"

"I can talk about her and everyone else any way I damn want, you little brat!"

That seemed to really piss her off because I saw her eyes flash with anger and she took a few steps closer to him. She then glared at him angrily and nearly yelled.

"What the hell did you just say? Shut the hell up before I shut you up, you psychotic moron! Just you wait, Leslie's cousin already knows what you did to her and he's gonna fuck you up!"

She then moved away from him and came towards me. She grabbed my arm and began pulling me out of the house. Her hold was strong, and all could do was follow. Damn, Antonia had a temper... I like it.

That's when Stefan walked out of the next room and asked.

"What's going on? Antonia, what are you doing here?"

She merely gave him a side glance and replied.

"I'm here for Leslie, so bye."

Stefan simply stared at us curiously and then said.

"Oh well, I'll see you at school."

She then nodded and began pulling me towards the door again. I simply pulled her back and said.

"Hey girl, chill. Where's the rush? We're already late, anyways."

She stared at me curiously and then said.

"No, come on, we're leaving. Elena was super freaked out last night. She called me, crying, and said that she was really worried about you. When I asked her what was wrong. She said that this moron over here, had hurt you and then kidnapped you."

I stared at her in disbelief and said.

"Elena was crying? Why? She knows better than anyone that this moron over here, wouldn't hurt me."

She simply shrugged and said with a sigh.

"I don't know, the thing is that I went and stayed with her at your house. At first I thought she was just over-reacting, but then I woke up and realized you never got home. So, I came here to get you back."

I simply smiled at her and said.

"So, you came to a supposed kidnapper's house all by yourself? Wow, you got some guts."

She smiled right back at me and said.

"You're not the only one that's completely loyal to her friends, Leslie. Someone messes with you, they mess with me. Besides, I didn't come alone. Your cousin, what's his name? Danny, Daniel, David, whatever. Anyway, he's waiting outside."

I blinked and asked panickly.

"Danny's here? Why? Where? Oh... Crap! What does he look like? I mean, like what's his facial expression? Is he mad, or what?"

She simply stared at me in confusion and replied.

"He's alright. He didn't look mad or anything. He's like creepishly calm for someone that just came to save his kidnapped, younger cousin."

"Fuck!"

She stared at me in confusion and said with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Before I could answer her, I saw the door slam open and Danny step in casually. He looked over at Stefan and said.

"Hey, Stefan. What's up?"

Stefan stared at him and replied carefully.

"Fine, you?"

"Oh, you know, just here doing my job."

At that, I instantly went over to him and said.

"Danny, listen to me, it wasn't his..."

He simply ignored me then walked straight up to Damon and extended his hand to him. He smiled casually and said.

"You must be, Damon. I'm Daniel, Leslie and Elena's older cousin."

Damon merely stared down at his hand, but didn't take it. Stupid, stupid, Damon. Danny simply lowered his hand and said casually.

"Hm, I guess my uncle was right. You are a dick."

I saw Damon's eyes flash with anger, but then he smirked and replied tauntingly.

"I'm glad that my relationship with your dear cousin is important enough that you decided to converse about me. I must say that she looks absolutely beautiful when she sleeps in my bed, or when I sleep with her in hers. Tell her imbecil of a father, I said "thanks", for giving me so much easy access and information about her."

At hearing that, I simply glared at him and yelled angrily.

"He... what!"

I felt Antonia tighten her hand around my arm and then place herself infront of me. She was blocking my view of them and began pushing me into the next room. I was so mad that I refused to move along with her. I then saw her cast Stefan a pleading stare and he instantly came over to us. He then began helping her move me towards the other room. As soon as Damon and Danny were out of my sight, I heard a loud...

CRASH!

Then after that, there was a loud.

BOOM! CRASH! CRASH!

Crap! Danny was going to kill him! I instantly managed to wiggle myself out of their hands and I ran into the living room. As soon as walked in, I saw that the entire living room was a complete disaster. The tables were broken in half, there were broken liquor bottles, and old books scattered around. There was also broken glass covering every single inch of the room.

I then saw Danny climb in through a broken window casually. He simply dusted off his jeans and rubbed his hands together. Almost as if saying, that's taken care of. His clothing wasn't even tattered in any way. He seemed completely casual and calm. It was obvious he didn't even brake a sweat. Damn, Danny was some freaky dude. He instantly noticed me staring at him then quickly dashed to my side. He then lifted me up and in one swift movement threw me over his shoulder. I let out an, "oof", since his quick movement nearly left me breathless. I then glared and yelled.

"Hey! Put me down! What gives! Let go of me, Danny!"

He simply ignored me and then when Antonia came out, he did the same to her. She landed with an, "oof", as well and then started thrashing against him. She then started yelling.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Put me down this instant!"

Before I knew it, we were already outside. I looked up and noticed an extremely freaked out Stefan staring at us. I simply smiled at him and called out.

"Don't worry, we're cool! I'll see you later!"

He simply stared at us wide-eyed and slowly nodded his head. I noticed that Antonia had stopped thrashing and was simply going along with it. Then I saw Danny grab her first and place her somewhere. He then grabbed me and placed me beside Antonia in the back seat of his truck. He stared directly at us and said dangerously.

"You run, I get you back, and there will be consequences. Do you understand me?"

I simply backed away from him at that. I had never seen him look so serious and deadly. I knew Danny was lethal, but I guess I forgot. Since, he's always so happy and fun. Seeing him like that, was kinda strange for me. I saw Antonia staring at him with a confused and slightly frightened look on her face. She instantly nodded and replied.

"Understood."

He simply smiled at her then quickly got into the driver's seat. He easily drove out of the Salvatore drive-way and took us directly to school. I quickly climbed out and dashed towards my history class. I saw Antonia run down a different hall, but then stop and yell.

"I'll see you later, Leslie."

I simply nodded at her and waved then made my way to my class. As I was reaching the door, I heard the new teacher ask.

"So, does anyone know which was the bloodiest battle of the Civil War? Anyone?"

I simply smirked and walked in saying.

"You'd have to be a moron to not know that the bloodiest battle of the Civil War was the Battle of Antietam. Which took place on September 17, 1862 near Sharpsburg, Maryland and Antietam Creek. It is considered the bloodiest battle because it was fought during only one day, but the casualities were about 23,000."

The new teacher simply stared at me with his mouth hanging open, not saying anything. I looked around and noticed that the entire classroom was gaping at me in shock as well. I simply smiled and said.

"So, do I get a freebie for being late, since I answered the question?"

He blinked and then said.

"Well, since you answered correctly then I suppose so. What's your name?"

I simply smiled at him and then sarcastically.

"Leslie... Leslie Gilbert, but most people just call me awesome."

I then heard a couple guys laugh and say.

"I bet Stefan's older brother is the one that says that every morning."

I turned towards their direction and said.

"What the hell did you just say? You want to come and say it to my face, you stupid dumb-witted moron?"

One of them simply raised his eyebrows and said.

"Dang, girl. You have a temper."

"Shut the fuck up, who named you my therapist?"

"Your dad, why?"

I simply stared at him in disbelief, with raised eyebrows, then I smirked and said.

"When he comes to pick me up, I'll make sure to inform him of that. I'm sure my dad will be very pleased to hear what you just said about him."

I saw how his tough and joking face instantly disappeared and became completely covered in fear. I merely smirked and said.

"It's very smart of you to be afraid because you should be. My dad is no laughing matter and you just crossed the line. Way to go, moron."

With that, I turned my back to him and looked at the new teacher. I merely smiled at him and said.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm, Alaric Saltzman, but you can just call me Ric."

I nodded and said.

"Cool, so you're not gonna be a sot, are you?"

"A, what?"

"A sot. You know, you're not gonna act like such an over-bearing, unfun fool."

He raised his eyebrows and said.

"I believe not. I intend to make this school year much more interesting and fun. I personally didn't like the original curriculum and plans, so I'm switching it a bit."

I sighed dramatically and said.

"About freaking time, now I'll finally have a class to actually look forward to. Way to go, Ric."

He smiled and then said.

"Very well, now that that's settled. Please take your seat, so we can continue our lesson."

"Roger that."

I turned casually around and went straight to my seat in the back. As soon as I sat down, I saw Stefan walk in and mutter an apology. He said something about forgetting his books and losing his car keys. Ric instantly fell for it and said it was alright. Stefan quickly made his way to the seat next to me and I immediately asked.

"How is he?"

Stefan simply sighed and said.

"Vengeful, he was really ticked off when I left the house. He was muttering a stream of threats and profanities like I've never heard. Maybe you should tell your cousin to get out of town for a while. Damon's not going to..."

I simply laughed lightly and said.

"Stefan, in case you haven't noticed, a simple human can't physically take down a vampire. In a normal one-on-one fight, the vampire would win. Now, use that little one-hundred-sixty-two-year-old brain of yours and think."

Stefan frowned and then suddenly realization crossed his face. He turned to stare at me and said.

"He's immortal. Your cousin's a vampire."

I simply smiled and replied casually.

"Yes, he is immortal."

There was no way that I would tell him what Danny really was, but I could give him clues. Technically speaking, I wasn't breaking the law because I didn't actually tell him what he was. Stefan could just make his own assumptions and conclusions. I then heard him whisper under his breath.

"How old is he?"

I merely smiled and replied.

"He's nineteen, duh."

I saw him shake his head slightly and say.

"No, seriously."

I merely smirked and replied.

"A couple of centuries, give or take a few."

His head snapped up and he instantly turned to stare at me in disbelief. He then suddenly blurted out loud.

"Centuries?"

Everyone instantly turned around to look at us and started laughing. I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Yes, Stefan, Cupernicus lived centuries ago. He's the guy that came up with the Heliocentric theory of the solar system. Heliocentric, meaning, sun-centered."

With that, I turned to everyone else and said.

"I don't know why you people are laughing. How is someone saying the word centuries funny? Seek help, like seriously."

Everyone kept laughing, but when they saw my look of annoyance they instantly stopped. Everyone simply turned around and looked back at the board. The only one that didn't turn around was that one girl. The blonde, that was real good friends with that chick Alondra. She simply kept staring at me, giving me a dirty look. I instantly gave her one of my famous deadly glares and said.

"Boo, bitch! Do something."

Nearly everyone in class instantly busted out laughing. I heard Stefan immediately hiss at me.

"Leslie!"

I saw a slightly frightened look cross her face and then she turned around. I merely smirked and said.

"That's what I thought."

I saw Ric turn around and say.

"Is there a problem, Leslie?"

"Yeah, this bitch is pissing me off."

"Who?"

"That dumb blonde over there."

With that, I saw her instantly cringe and lower her head on the desk. Ric looked towards her direction and sighed. He simply looked over at me and said.

"Just don't do anything on school grounds."

With that, he turned around and continued talking about the war. Had he really just said that out loud? Man, I liked this teacher. I could already tell we would get along great this year.

The day passed by boringly, and I managed to make it through with only three after school detentions and Saturday school. Not bad, considering my previous history with teachers. As I was walking down the hall, I noticed Bonnie talking to Elena. Elena seemed to have a concerned look on her face, while Bonnie looked downright spooked. I went towards them and said.

"Hey, little sis, you should be proud of me. I only got three detentions today. That's a new record."

Elena simply looked up at me with a disapproving look and replied.

"That's not something to be proud of, Leslie."

"Well, to me it is, but if you're not proud of me then I'll just be proud of myself."

She simply sighed then turned back to Bonnie and said.

"And you always see your ancestor, Emily?"

I saw Bonnie bite her bottom lip and ask me.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Leslie?"

I thought of that for a while and then finally relented.

"I really don't know, Bonnie. If you die then that should be it, right? Then again, you never know. This world is so weird that you just never know."

Bonnie sighed and replied.

"Well, it's because I think I'm being haunted."

I nodded and then asked.

"And this ghost, you believe it's one of your ancestors?"

"Yes, her name was Emily. Grams said she was a very powerful witch back in the Civil War day and this medallion was hers. She said it's a witch's talisman."

"That's interesting, so what's wrong with having a family heirloom?"

"Nothing, but I think she's trying to use it to communicate with me."

Then I saw Elena turn to her and ask.

"Okay, so what does your Grams say about it?"

Bonnie simply shook her head and replied.

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop."

I simply sighed and replied sincerely.

"Denial, isn't a very smart thing Bonnie. I kinda agree with your Grams on this. You can't run away from who you truly are. I tried it and believe me, it can't be done. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, you are who you are. You can run and you can deny it all you want, but eventually it catches up to you. If I were you, I'd just deal with it."

Bonnie looked at me and said desperately.

"Don't you get it, Leslie? I don't want any of this. I don't want to be a witch. I don't want to embrace anything. I don't want to deal with anything."

"And that right there, is your problem. Like I said; denial isn't very smart, but it's your life. Do what you think is best for you. Whatever you decide, I have your back."

At that, I saw her slightly, freaked look disappear and turn into a smile. She seemed relieved to here me say that because she sighed and replied.

"Thanks, Leslie that means a lot and you too Elena. I'd probably lose it, if I had to deal with this on my own."

I simply smiled and said sarcastically.

"Doctor Leslie, reporting for duty. What might be the problem?"

Bonnie suddenly broke into a fit of giggles and so did Elena. I simply rolled my eyes at their childness and walked out the front doors. I told Elena I'd meet her at the house and waved to Bonnie good-bye. I was about to call my dad to pick me up, when suddenly I heard Bonnie say with a slightly frightened voice.

"I'm gonna scream."

"Don't do that, let's stay on point. I want my necklace."

Damon. Why did he want that necklace so badly? Did he know it belonged to Emily? Did that necklace have some sort of magical powers, since it belonged to a real witch? If that was the case, why did Damon want it? I simply looked towards Bonnie's car and saw Damon standing over her menacingly. I glared and instantly made my way towards them. I then saw Bonnie back up and hold the necklace with one hand. She stared directly at him and replied slightly nervous.

"You can't have it."

I saw him smile and reply.

"I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't need your help."

As I approached, I saw him glare and reply.

"You do want my help and you don't even know it. You know why, because you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

At that point, I reached them and said slightly annoyed.

"She told you to back off, Damon."

Damon merely gave me a side glance and replied arrogantly.

"This doesn't concern you, Leslie. Stay out of it."

I moved infront of him and pushed Bonnie behind me. I glared at him defiantly and said seriously.

"Don't be using that tone of voice with me, Damon. We both know I can kick your ass, so back off. Whatever problem you have with her; you have with me. Now, do me a favor and stay away from her. If I find out you're bothering her again, we're going to have a problem."

Damon only seemed to get more annoyed every second. He then looked over at Bonnie and said.

"Believe it or not, Bonnie. I just want to protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."

I heard Bonnie gasp from behind me and say.

"How do you know about her?"

Damon merely smirked then looked at her and replied.

"I know a lot of things and I know more about that crystal than you do. I know that she's using that crystal to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? You should be, because I will get that crystal even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. Next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal."

I merely rolled my eyes and said.

"I find it pretty pathetic to be harassing people over some stupid necklce. That's pretty low, even for you Damon, and I've seen how low you can be."

His eyes flashed with some emotion I couldn't quite understand and then he said desperately.

"I already told you, I didn't mean to and that it would never happen again. What do you want from me, Leslie? Are you going to hold that against me forever?"

I merely raised my eyebrows and replied.

"That's not what I was reffering to, Damon. That's history, and I already told you that we're cool. What I meant was that I've seen what you are capable of doing, but this is just pathetic. Why do want it anyways? Whatever you're thinking of doing with it, I highly doubt it will work."

He simply glared at me and replied angrily.

"You don't know anything and never will. I'm not gonna tell you anything. Is that why you're getting involved? Because you want to know what I'm planning? Well, don't waste your time and tell your stupid cousin that he better watch himself. He better pray that I don't see him again because when I do..."

He left his threat simply hanging. He probably thought that gave him a more menacing and threatening demeanor. Truth be told, it really didn't. To me that just seemed like an empty threat. I simply smirked at him and replied.

"He kicked your ass once and he can do it again. Besides, my cousin doesn't have to watch himself from you. If I were you, I'd be afraid. He's not someone you shoud triffle with. He can make me seem like the sweetest person on the planet, when he wants to. Don't be stupid and just stay away from him. Also, I don't give a crap about what you're planning. If I felt like it, I could have figured it out a long time ago. The thing is that I simply don't care. It's your life, and what you do with it; is none of my business."

He smirked back at me and replied.

"You say that you would have figured it out a long time ago. If that's true, then why haven't you?"

"Because I don't care, and because I'm more concerned with what my dad's planning. In case you forgot, he has something going on and that isn't good for the people involved. If I recall correctly, you are one of those people. So, instead of worrying about some neckleace; you should be more concerned with what my dad has in mind for you. My only concern right now, is figuring it out and stopping him, if I can. He claims that it will make me and my sister happy, but I got my lying abilities from someone and it wasn't my mother."

He stared at me skeptically, for a couple of seconds, and then instantly disappeared. With that, I turned to Bonnie and said.

"Bonnie, go home. I'll call you later, okay?"

The look on her face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly then said.

"Bonnie, listen to me, go home and don't leave your house for the rest of the day."

She blinked rapidly then grabbed my arm and said.

"No, come on. I'm taking you home. Let's go."

She grabbed my wrist firmly and dragged me to the passenger side of her car. What was up with people dragging me everywhere, today? She opened the door and made me get inside. She quickly dashed to the driver's side and turned on the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the rode. I could tell Bonnie was still slightly spooked because she was gripping the wheel furiously. She stared directly at the road and then eventually said.

"He's bad news, Leslie. He really scared me."

I sighed and replied honestly.

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible, Boonie. He didn't do anything because I was there, but you still need to be careful. Damon is a bit... unpredictable. One minute he's calm and then the next, he snaps. Believe me, I know."

She turned to stare at me slightly and then said.

"You seem to know him pretty well. What's up with that? Are you two..."

"We're just friends."

She frowned and then said seriously.

"You just told me to stay away from him because he's dangerous and yet you're his friend. That doesn't make much sense."

"I didn't say he was dangerous. I said he was unpredictable. You see, the thing is that I **can** take him. Damon doesn't scare me, nothing really scares me, actually."

"How can you not be afraid of him, Leslie? He has the word, danger, written all over him."

I sighed and debated on whether or not to tell her the truth. I decided that it was best if I did. That way, she wouldn't worry so much about me, since I was Damon's friend. I stared directly ahead and replied calmly.

"He promised me that he would never hurt me, and I accepted that. I told him that I wouldn't hold him to it, but he claimed that he wouldn't let me down. I really don't know why, but Damon is different when he's with me. He's still a sarcastic ass, but he's not, you know... mean. He's just... different. He actually likes me and likes to hang out with me. Instead of being like that with his brother, he preffers to be like that with me. I don't know, I guess that's why I'm not scared of him and I like to chill with him."

I saw her narrow her eyes and then smile slightly. She tilted her head towards me and asked.

"And you claim that you don't know why he's like that with you?"

I nodded and replied.

"Yeah, not a clue."

She simply smiled brighter and said casually.

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing. So, what did you mean that your dad has something going on? Is he planning something?"

I narrowed my eyes and replied seriously.

"That's what I'm going to find out."


	33. New Moon

**Lately I've been having a lot of homework and I can't update as quickly as I should. So, please bear with me. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has stayed loyally by my side and has followed my story. Now, please sit back and enjoy Chapter 33. :)**

**P.S. I decided to use New Moon as the movie Leslie and Sedrick watch because when this episode came out, it is KINDA close to when the movie came out in theaters. Also in my story Leslie has never read the books or seen the first movie. Anyway, I am in no way bashing Twilight or any of the other books. I'm actually a Twilight fan myself, but I just think that this should be LESLIE'S reaction to it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only wish I did.**

Chapter 33

**(Leslie's POV)**

I saw Bonnie instantly tilt her head to look at me and say seriously.

"Leslie, don't get offended, but your dad kinda scares me."

I merely smirked and replied.

"I'd be more offended if you said he was a cool guy."

I then narrowed my eyes and replied seriously.

"Believe me, my dad isn't someone to be triffled with. He's dangerous and when I say dangerous; I mean in every way. I've never met anyone as calculating and determined as him. When you think you have him all figured out, he's already on something new. Plan A goes wrong, he already has plans B through Z written down. He's manipulative and will do anything in order to get what he wants. I'm a little kid compared to him. Although, the majority of my tricks; I have him to thank for."

I then turned to look at her and realized she had a slightly scared look on her face. I merely smiled and said.

"I'm not trying to scare you, Bonnie. I'm only trying to be honest with you. You're my friend. Therefore, you have the right to know how my family really is. You don't have to worry about anything though. My dad is really cool with all my friends. He's only like that to people that piss him off."

Then I rolled my eyes and said with a small laugh.

"Also, that he looks like my brother, rather than my dad helps him blend in quite well. Do you have any idea how many of my friends have tried to hit on him? My dad is really old school, so he politely turns them down. When some people just don't take a hint, he lets me handle them and that's when the fun begins. I love watching the look on their face when I tell them to piss off and leave him alone. I also love the look they give me when I swing at them and sock them right in the mouth. Absolutely priceless."

She then gave me a small smile and said.

"So, you beat people up for hitting on your dad?"

"Nah, only the crazy ones. Believe it or not, but most people take my death threats seriously. They know better than to test me."

She then laughed lightly and replied.

"Believe me, if you threatened my life; I would stay away too. I've seen what you can do, and don't be offended, but you're scary when you're mad."

"No offense taken, I actually take that as a compliment because I know it's true. When I'm pissed off I tend to lose control. That's why Elena always gets in it and holds me back."

She then nodded understandingly and said casually.

"So, about your dad, you think he's planning something?"

I nodded slowly and replied.

"I'm sure of it, but the thing is that lately he's been much more careful. I should've known what he's planning by now, but for some reason he's blocking me. He leaves constantly and then suddenly appears when you least expect it. The only one that may know something is my mother, but she will never talk. She's really loyal to him and loves him so much that she would never betray his trust. Whatever he's planning must be something very big because not even my cousin Danny knows, and my dad usually tells him everything. So, I guess the only thing left to do is keep my eye on him and watch out for any suspicious behavior."

Then I smiled at her and said.

"Enough about my whacko dad. Tell me, what are you going to do about the necklace and Emily?"

Suddenly, the car jerked to an abrupt stop and I saw Bonnie step out of the car and walk around the front of the hood. I lowered the window and said.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? You're not seriously going to..."

I didn't even get to finish when she instantly pulled the necklace off her neck and threw it into a tall, grassy field. She then walked back to the car and got in. I stared at her curiously and asked.

"And I thought I had problems. It's that bad, huh?"

Bonnie took a deep calm breath and replied sternly.

"All of my problems were because of that thing! I can't believe I didn't do that sooner!"

I merely tilted my head to the side and asked her.

"Have you taken into consideration what your Grams is going to say about this?"

Bonnie turned to look at me and replied casually.

"She's not the one being haunted now, is she?"

I shrugged and replied casually.

"Good point, but don't forget what I told you. Sooner or later it's gonna come back to you. If I were you, I'd just deal with it now. You can't run away from who you truly are. Trust me, been there, done that, wish I had just listened."

Bonnie then nodded her head understandingly and turned on the car. She made a U-turn and quickly drove back into town. It was silent for a couple of seconds then she looked over at me and said hesitantly.

"Hey Leslie, have you ever been in... a fire?"

I blinked at her in complete shock and said.

"What?"

She clenched the steering wheel tightly and said carefully.

"Have you ever been inside a burning house, or been in an amusement park that used real fire?"

I stared at her curiously and said.

"Why are you asking me that?"

She frowned and replied seriously.

"When I touched you; I had a vision. There was fire everywhere, and you were in so much pain. You were crying and there was no one there to help you. I don't know if it's already happened, or if it's going to, but I'm really scared for you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm telling you this because I know you can take it. Elena is much more sensitive than you, and I don't want to scare her. I'm telling you this because I want you to be careful, just in case."

I had my hands curled into tight fists and my jaw clenched tight. I stared directly out the front windshield and didn't reply. Suddenly, I heard her gasp in complete shock and I instantly turned to look at her. She had a look of complete sadness and compassion on her face. She stared at me sadly and I could practically see the lump in her throat. Her eyes seemed to have moisture in them and she was biting her bottom lip trying to hold back her tears. She then cleared her throat and said in the most heart-breaking voice.

"You were just a little girl, Leslie."

I turned abruptly away from her and looked out the window. I refused to get emotional over what happened to me. The past was the past and there was nothing I could do about it. So, I unclenched my hands and smoothed them out on my jeans. I stared straight ahead and replied in a cold tone.

"I was ten and there was an electrical outage. A lamp exploded and fell on the rug. The fire spread rapidly and I had no idea on how to save myself. I passed out and when I awoke; I was in the hospital with my dad."

That was my story and I was sticking to it. I could never tell her the truth, so she would just have to settle for that. She then looked at me sadly and asked hopefully.

"So, someone saved you right? If they hadn't, then you wouldn't be here right now."

I slowly nodded my head and said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Like I said; I passed out. So, I really don't know what happened."

She then stared at me and said sincerely.

"I am so sorry, Leslie. That must've been horrible for you. You know that if you ever need someone to..."

"I have your number on speed dial, Bonnie. Thanks."

She smiled brilliantly and replied.

"You know it and don't thank me. I'm your friend."

I smiled back at her and then I instantly heard my phone ring. I pulled it out and stared at the screen.

Sedrick.

I instantly pressed talk and said.

"Danny took me to school, Sedrick. My bad, I guess I should've called you."

I heard him sigh and simply reply.

"I am aware of that, Leslie. He called me and told me what happened. I was simply calling to ask if the afternoon plans were cancelled as well."

I raised my eyebrows and immediately said.

"Oh, no way in hell! I deserve some chillaxing time. I'm still down, but if you have other things to..."

"Of course not, my main priority is to see that you're happy and safe. What time should I pick you up?"

I stared at the time in Bonnie's car and then answered.

"How about we just meet there right now?"

"Do you have a way to get there, or should I pick you up from somewhere?"

I instantly looked over at Bonnie and said.

"Hey Bonnie, can you drop me off at the movies?"

She instantly raised her eyebrows and a mischevious smile instantly grazed her lips. She nodded and then said.

"Yeah, but I want details."

I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Sure, sure, whatever."

With that, I answered Sedrick and said.

"Yeah, my friend is going to drop me off right now."

"Very well then. I'll be waiting."

I rolled my eyes and said.

"You're already there, aren't you?"

"It's not very polite to keep a princess waiting."

I groaned and said.

"Sedrick do me a huge favor and don't call me that... ever. It gets on my freaking nerves."

Then I heard Bonnie say.

"Ooohhh, his name's Sedrick. That sounds H-O-T."

I instantly smiled and said.

"He can hear you, you know."

She shrugged casually as if she didn't even care. Knowing Bonnie, she probably didn't. I simply laughed at her and then said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few, Sedrick."

"See you soon, Leslie."

With that, I hung up and then folded my arms across my chest. I stared directly ahead and said.

"He's just my friend, Bonnie. It's not even like that."

Bonnie merely smiled and said.

"If you say so."

"I do, and when you see him don't even start."

"And why would I start? Is he really cute?"

I groaned and said.

"Bonnie, seriously don't."

She then laughed and said.

"Alright, I'll back off."

She then drove quickly through town and instantly pulled up to the movie theater. As soon as we arrived, I could see a cluster of girls surrounding someone. I sighed deeply and said sarcastically.

"This is going to be one hell of a fun day."

Bonnie looked out my passenger window, and then her eyes went wide. She then looked at me in disbelief and said.

"There is no way in hell that guy is just your friend."

I turned to look out the window to stare at Sedrick. He was wearing dark blue jeans, with a tight, stormy gray shirt. He had on black shoes and his short brown bangs hung lightly against his forehead. He had a look of boredom on his face and was simply giving the girls very vague answers. I heard one of them say.

"So, where are you from? I've never seen you around here before."

Sedrick simply sighed and replied in a bored tone.

"I barely moved here from Italy."

I then saw a small brunnette ask excitedely.

"You're Italian?"

"No."

"So, where are you from?"

"Around."

That was one of reasons I trusted Sedrick so much. He was very secretive and mysterious. Many girls would interpret it as him simply being a jerk and cocky, but I knew better. Sedrick was simply very loyal to me. If he saw something I did, he would never snitch on me. He would always be by my side whenever I called him and he never questioned anything I said.

I smiled then looked up at him and I saw him pass his hand roughly through his hair. All the girls nearly swooned off their feet. I then heard Bonnie say with a smile.

"If I were you, I'd hurry up and go because it looks like you have some competition."

I merely smirked and replied.

"I don't think so. Come with me, so I can introduce you guys."

I easily got out of the car and waited for her to come out. She quickly came to my side and we walked together towards him. As we approached him, I simply heard him breath evenly and then say in a very polite and seductive voice.

"Ladies, it's been a pleasure and great honor speaking with all of you, but I am expecting to meet someone here. Therefore, I must leave. Good day to all of you."

With that, he quickly walked towards us and instantly grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. He smiled at me and then said with a small smile.

"Leslie, perfect timing. I do not believe I could endure any more of their constant questions. Are all Mystic Falls women like this?"

I merely smiled at him and pulled my hand away. I then turned towards Bonnie and I instantly noticed how her face was slightly flushed and her hands were interlocked. I merely smiled at her then said.

"Bonnie, I'd like you to meet my most trusted and honest friend, Sedrick."

I then turned to him and said.

"Sedrick, this is my newest most straight up friend, Bonnie."

Sedrick then took her hand gently and placed a small kiss to it as well. She instantly pulled her hand back and blushed furiously. I wanted to laugh so badly, but I held it in. Sedrick then gave her a charming smile and said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Bonnie. Will you be joining us this fine evening?"

Bonnie slightly averted her gaze away from him and said.

"Um... no, I only came to drop off Leslie. I have somewhere I need to be right now."

Sedrick simply nodded his head slightly and replied.

"Of course, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you soon."

Bonnie gave him a small nod in return and then looked at me and said.

"Bye, Leslie. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I simply nodded at her and said with a smile.

"Alright, be careful."

She nodded then quickly made her way back to her car. She got in swiftly then drove quickly down the road. I turned to Sedrick and raised my eyebrows at him. He was staring towards Bonnie's retreating car completely ignoring me. I immediately smiled brightly and elbowed him on the arm. He quickly looked back at me and said.

"Yes, Leslie?"

I merely smirked at him and said amused.

"So, what was that about?"

He merely smiled slightly and replied.

"Miss Bennet is a very interesting creature. She is nothing like the rest of the females I have encountered."

I smiled happily at him and said.

"Yeah, Bonnie is pretty awesome. She's a really cool friend. Hey, how do you know her last name?"

He merely smiled then turned to me and said.

"She raidiates power that only a Bennet witch could posses. Anyway, what would you like to see today?"

I merely shrugged and said.

"I don't know. Let's go see what's on."

He nodded immediately and motioned for me to lead the way. I walked past him and towards where the movie advertisements were. I stared at them and saw that one of them had two guys and girl with them. One of the guys had brown hair and really pale skin. He kinda reminded me of my big bro. While the other guy was standing closer to the girl and had dark black hair and brown-toned skin. The look they had seemed like they wanted to rip each other's throats out. It was pretty obvious that this was some sort of love triangle thing.

I placed my hands on my hips and tilted my head to the side, staring intently at the poster. Based on the look the guys had, my best bet was that these guys were going to end up killing each other over the girl. I wasn't really in the comedy and freaky, blue wannabee alien mood. So, I decided to go with this movie instead. It had a kinda dark Gothic look, so I thought it might be okay.

Then I suddenly saw a girl coming out of the theater, wearing a black shirt with the same design as the poster. I instantly called to her and said.

"Hey, girl!"

She stopped mid-stride and replied.

"Yeah?"

I turned towards her and pointed my thumb towards the poster and asked.

"Is this movie any good?"

A huge smile instantly spread across her face and she replied excitedely.

"Of course! It is like the best movie yet!"

I simply nodded and said.

"Thanks for the tip."

She nodded and replied back.

"Trust me, you won't regret it."

I simply smiled at her then turned to Sedrick and said.

"Okay, well this one looks like something dark that might have some death, so lets watch it."

Sedrick tilted his head towards the poster then simply sighed and nodded. We went to the ticket booth and bought our tickets. As soon as we were inside, I instantly went to the concession stand and got myself some apple juice and nachos. Sedrick simply bought a bottle of water and decided to try the, "rectangular, sweet brown stuff" for the first time. AKA... chocolate. I simply laughed at him and took a small drink of my juice. We went straight towards the room for the movie and sat at the top near the back.

We went through all the previews and endured the dumb, famous movie questions. Then the usual, "please turn your cellphones off" crap came on and the screen went black. I truly hoped this movie was worth it. If not, I was going to be super pissed off.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"That was the most pathetic movie I have seen in all my life! What the fuck was that chicken shit? Oh, you left me, so now I'm gonna go be a dumbass and kill myself! What the hell was that? I should totally go and kick these dumbshits in the mouth for making vampires look so weak!"

Sedrick was simply chuckling, not even saying anything. I didn't quite see what was so funny, but I was glad that he was actually having fun and enjoying himself. I simply let him have his laugh and I stomped angrily out the front doors. I then glared angrily towards the street and waited for him. Once Sedrick was with me, I turned to him and said.

"Don't even lie, Sedrick. I know you just wanted to go to the booth and rip that piece of crap movie to shreds."

Sedrick simply smiled at me and replied.

"I was very well tempted, but I restrained myself."

"Like for reals. That girl that told me it was a good movie must've been on crack or something. How the hell is that a good movie? Oh, you're not good enough for me, so bye. Dumbshit leaves her for months and then the other moron leaves her to go be a giant dog. What kinda dumb chicken shit is that? Oh, and lets not forget. Even though you weren't good enough for me; I can't live without you. So, I'm gonna go ask these nocturnal wannabees to kill me. Oh, but since these idiots won't kill me; I have to expose myself **and** my entire species to the town."

Then I kicked an empty soda can and said totally annoyed.

"Oh, and I forgot the best part. Oh Edward, even though you left me to drown in my own misery and to deal with a psychotic vengenful red-head; I still love you. It's all right, if I suffered all those months. It's okay if I lost nearly all my friends, and I was nearly sent back home because I was so fucked up. It's all right, if I nearly lost my sanity and got myself killed. Don't worry about any of that; I'm okay now. Just don't kill yourself, and please come back to me. What the fuck is wrong with that idiot? Girls like her give the rest of us a bad name. Ha, if that were me; I would've said, "screw you, I'm too good for you anyways," and moved on with my life."

At that, I saw Sedrick just bust out laughing. He was clearly enjoying hearing me rant on how pathetic that dumbshit was. Seriously, what type of message were these stupid movie makers sending? It's okay to throw your life away when I guy leaves you? It's all right to worry your parents and everyone that cares about you? It's all right to be selfish and think of only **your** pain. Pretty weak, and that whole because "it's what's best for you" was simply a load of crap.

If he truly cared about her, he would've been a man and worked it out with her. He ran away from his problems and look how that turned out. She was nearly killed like three times. When someone truly cares for someone else; they stay by their side and try to solve it. If he had just apologized to her and made his brother, or whoever that guy was, apologize. Then none of that shit would've happened. He would've had more time to convince her not to turn into a vampire, if that's what he was so worried about. Now because he was a moron; she no longer had a choice or a lot of time. It was either turning or death. What a fucked up way to live.

I merely shook my head, quickly dispelling all of my thoughts. Stupid movie wasn't even worth my time, or questioning. I merely turned to Sedrick and said.

"Well there's two hours of my life that I'll never get back. Next time, lets just go to the park or something. Movies of today, simply suck."

Sedrick merely chuckled lightly and replied.

"Of course, whatever you want."

I nodded then made my way towards his large, black truck. I went to the passenger's side and was about to open the door. When suddenly, he was right beside me in flash; opening the door for me. Always the gentleman. I sighed then quickly got in and waited for him to get on. He asked me where I wanted to go and I immediately said, "The Grill." I was in desperate need of a drink.

Had Damon and Stefan seen that junk? Stefan would probably be brooding and correcting everything. While, Damon would probably be annoyed and talking shit about it. I wouldn't blame them for their reactions, though. If I were a vampire, I'd be pretty annoyed at a dumb movie like that.

We quickly arrived due to Sedrick's insane driving. There really wasn't anyone I knew that could drive as fast as that and not get caught. Sedrick was instantly at my door opening it for me. I merely sighed and walked towards the door with him close beside me. As soon as I walked in, I noticed Damon and Stefan by the bar. I simply smiled towards Sedrick and said.

"Come on, I need a drink."

He slightly nodded his head, but didn't reply. He was staring directly towards the two vampires with a cold, hard glare. I simply sighed and said.

"It's cool, Sedrick. Don't start anything, I'm already annoyed as it is."

He gave me a slight nod and replied seriously.

"As you wish."

And now, fun Sedrick was gone, and serious, protective Sedrick was back in business. I sighed sadly and walked towards the bar casually. I could feel Sedrick's gaze boring into my back, but I ignored it. As soon as I reached one of the stools, I took a seat and was about to order when I heard Stefan say.

"You could always leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip."

I simply smiled at that and listened carefully for Damon's response.

"I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on me."

I rolled my eyes at that, and then turned towards Sedrick who was staring intently at Damon. By the look he was giving him, I could tell Sedrick didn't like him. Then again... Sedrick didn't really like anybody, with the exception of me, of course. I then turned to listen to their conversation and I heard Stefan say.

"I'm not here to keep and eye on you."

Yeah, I highly doubted that. Stefan always worried too much. I saw Damon scoff and reply.

"So, why are you here?"

Stefan merely shrugged and replied.

"Why not?"

Good point. That's when I heard the front door open and my younger cousin practically yell.

"Leslie!"

I merely sighed then turned to give him a small smile. Jeremy instantly came towards me and I noticed that my Aunt Jenna was already sitting in a booth. I waved towards her and she immediately waved back. Once Jeremy came towards me, he stopped, and said.

"Hey, Leslie. Did you have fun with my uncle yesterday? Elena told me he took you out of town. What did you do?"

Oh, so that was my excuse for not coming home last night. My little sis was good. I merely shrugged and replied casually.

"It was alright. Nothing new, he just pissed me off and I told him off. Same as usual. What did he say about it?"

Jeremy merely shrugged and replied.

"He said that he would never take you anywhere without Elena being there. He claims that you are very stubborn and that you nearly drove him mad."

So, my dad was playing along with the lie as well? Hm, I wonder why that is. No doubt that he was going to bombard me with questions the next time he saw me. Oh well, at least my Aunt Jenna hadn't been worried about me. Then I saw Jeremy look towards Sedrick's direction. He merely looked at me and said with a smile.

"Hey, and who is this? Did you finally decide to have a boyfriend?"

I merely rolled my eyes at him and said.

"No, smart one. This is my most loyal friend, Sedrick. We've known each since **I** was ten."

Jeremy merely raised an eyebrow at me and said sarcastically.

"Riiiiight..."

He simply turned towards Sedrick then extended his hand towards him and said.

"I'm Jeremy, her younger cousin."

Sedrick stared at his hand for about three seconds before he took it and replied.

"Sedrick, I'm her... what you would call bodyguard, I suppose."

Jeremy instantly released him and said with wide eyes.

"Seriously?"

Sedrick simply leaned back against the bar table and replied casually.

"Yes, but I am only with her when she needs me. If I am not called, then I am not seen."

Jeremy just kept staring back and forth between us and then eventually said.

"Well, that's really cool. I didn't know my uncle gave you your own personal bodyguard, Leslie."

I merely shrugged and replied.

"Sedrick is more than just my bodyguard. He's also my most trusted and loyal friend."

Jeremy then gave me a slight nod and replied.

"Still, that's really cool."

He then turned towards Sedrick and said.

"You're really lucky, you know. It takes a lot for her to actually trust anyone. Being her friend doesn't precisely mean she has a lot of trust in you. You were able to get both, so nice job man."

Sedrick merely gave him a small nod in return and then turned to order something to drink. Once the bartender arrived, he turned to me and said.

"What would you like, Leslie?"

I merely gave him a side glance and replied.

"Just get me a Bourbon neat."

Sedrick instantly nodded and asked for my order. I then looked at Jeremy and said.

"So, how's school, cuz?"

He smiled and replied.

"I've been doing better and thanks to your help I'm doing great in Algebra."

I merely smiled and replied.

"Glad, I could help."

That's when Sedrick handed me my drink and said.

"You helped him with mathematics, Leslie?"

I merely shrugged and said casually.

"It was just some dumb radicals, nothing too big."

He nodded then took a sip of his drink and said.

"I pegged you more for a historian than a mathematician."

I merely smirked and replied.

"I am, math is simply the third thing I'm great at."

Jeremy simply leaned against the bar as well and said.

"The third thing? What are the top two?"

I simply smirked at him and replied.

"Kicking people's asses is number one, and history is number two."

At that, Sedrick gave a small smile while Jeremy out right laughed and replied.

"There's no questioning that."

I simply winked at him and replied.

"You got to live life cuz, if you don't then you'll end up like that Bella chick. Trust me, I'd rather dress like a pretty princess and dance in a field of daisies then end up like her. Pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

Sedrick chuckled lightly while Jeremy simply frowned and replied.

"Who's Bella?"

I merely smirked at him and replied.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. If you go to the movies don't watch the one with the two guys and the girl in it. It's just a waste of money and of two hours of your life that you will never get back."

Jeremy simply blinked and then said.

"You went to the movies? When?"

"Just now. Sedrick took me and I have to say that it's the last time we ever go."

Jeremy's eyes instantly flashed over to Sedrick. He instantly leaned more closely to my ear and whispered.

"Are you sure he's just your bodyguard? By the way he looks at you, I don't think that he sees you that way."

I then heard Sedrick laugh quietly and then turn for another drink. I agreed with him that was absolutely preposterous. Sedrick was like my best friend. He would never see me that way. I merely smiled and replied.

"He's supposed to look at me like that, Jere. His job is to always keep his eye on me and make sure I never leave his sight. He's supposed to make sure that nothing happens to me in his prescense."

Then I heard Sedrick add.

"And make sure you're happy, don't forget about that."

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"Yeah, that too."

Jeremy seemed deep in thought obviously trying to wrap his mind around my relationship with Sedrick. Then finally he sighed and said.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. A bodyguard's job **is** to always keep an eye on you and make sure you're safe."

I simply nodded and took a small drink from my glass. Then I heard my Aunt Jenna call out.

"Jeremy, come here."

He instantly turned around to stare at her then turned back to me and said apologetically.

"I have to go, cuz. It was nice seeing you."

He then looked over at Sedrick, who was calmly sipping his drink and staring at nothing in particular, and said.

"It was nice meeting you, Sedrick. Take good care of my cuz."

Sedrick merely nodded his head slightly and replied.

"It's the reason I live for."

Jeremy merely frowned slightly, but then quickly brushed it off and walked away. I merely turned to Sedrick and raised my eyebrows at him. He simply shrugged and replied.

"I only state the truth."

I simply smiled slightly then shook my head. I finished the rest of my drink calmly and said.

"You up for some pool? I need something to distract me."

Sedrick instantly nodded and replied.

"I'm up for whatever you please, Leslie."

I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Okay, lets go."

As we were walking towards one of the pools, I noticed that Damon and Stefan's eyes were glued directly at us. I simply waved towards them and watched how Stefan simply smiled back at me. While, Damon seemed to have annoyed look, but managed to smirk back at me. I then moved towards the table with Sedrick right beside me. He instantly grabbed one of the pool sticks and threw it vertically in my direction. Anyone else would've thought I wouldn't be able to catch it. Or, that it would hit me straight in the head, but I simply raised my hand in the air and caught it easily. I looked up and realized that a lot of people were staring at us. I merely smirked at them and said.

"A picture would last longer people. I'll even autograph it for you, if you want."

I saw how they instantly turned around and continued on with their conversations. I merely smirked at them and then bent over the table slightly to make my shot. I looked up from the table and noticed that a lot of the guys were looking in my direction. Which, to my surprise, also included Damon **and** Stefan. I raised my eyebrows at them and Stefan immediately turned back towards the bar to order another drink. While Damon simply kept his eyes looking directly at me or rather my body. I simply sighed and straightened myself up.

It wasn't a very smart idea to play pool with the clothing I was wearing, or rather the shirt I was wearing. Since I had stayed over at the boarding house, I had only found one shirt there. I had on a black and red shirt that looked similar to a corset that adjusted tightly around my body. Not only that, but I was wearing some dark, blue skinny jeans and black high heeled boots to go along with it. I wasn't purposely trying to be provocative, but that was the only thing I could find at the boarding house. I definitely needed to move more of my clothes there just in case I spent another night.

I looked up and noticed that Sedrick's stance was completely tense and he didn't look happy. I then walked over slowly to him and said.

"Sedrick, come on let's go before you snap."

He instantly looked down at me and immediately nodded his head in agreement. I was about to walk away when I heard someone say in a mocking manner.

"Well, if it isn't the dick that so rudely interrupted me and my kitten last time we were here. So, you attacked me because you're her bodyguard? Let me tell you that you must not be that great, since I have had many opportunities to make her mine."

Sedrick instantly turned around and made his way towards Damon angrily. I immediately got infront of him and held my hands on his chest. I stared directly into his eyes that were slightly shifting from their natural brown to fiery violet, and said.

"Sedrick, no. Stop it, don't start anything. Damon's just trying to bait you. Don't fall for it. He's being a moron, just ignore him."

Sedrick simply sighed then glared at Damon and replied coldly.

"You are lucky that I have strict orders not to kill you, mongrel. If that weren't the case; I would've killed you the second you laid your filthy hands on her."

At that, I removed my hands from his chest and said.

"Wait, what? You have orders not to kill Damon?"

Sedrick nodded his head slowly and replied.

"I am not allowed to kill either of the Salvatores. Those are direct orders from your father, himself."

I blinked, clearly confused, and said.

"Why?"

I then heard Damon scoff and say.

"What a way to stand up for me, kitten. Instead of being relieved; you question it."

I turned to stare at him and replied.

"Shut up, Damon. This is serious."

I then frowned and began to pace quickly back and forth in front of the table. I narrowed my eyes at Sedrick and said.

"My dad, is acting completely out of character. He never gives orders to **not** kill someone. It's always the complete opposite. There's something wrong here, Sedrick."

I saw him instantly nod in agreement and then say.

"I was the most confused of us all, but I decided not to question him."

I merely stared at the table and said.

"Do you have any idea of what he's up to, Sedrick?"

I looked up at him, but he simply shook his head and replied.

"The day I became your protector is the day my loyalty no longer stood with him, but with you. He knows that because of this everything you ask of me, I must oblige to. Therefore, anything that he plans that concerns you is no longer said to me."

I frowned and then said.

"Of course, it makes sense. With you by my side, if anything goes wrong you will be strong enough to protect me. That's why he made sure you were the best and then finally made you my official protector."

Sedrick nodded his head slightly and then replied.

"I will look up any information, if that's what you wish."

I immediately shook my head and replied.

"No, this is between me and him. I'm going to find out what he's planning one way or another."

I then looked over towards Damon and realized that Stefan was now standing by his side. I sighed and merely said.

"Hey, big bro."

Stefan gave me a small smile and replied.

"Hello, Leslie."

I then leaned against the side of the table and said to Damon.

"So, did what I told you finally click in that little arrogant head of yours?"

Damon simply frowned and said.

"What do you mean?"

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"Never mind, I'll just do it myself. I don't need your help."

That's when realization crossed his face and then he replied.

"I talked to him today and he said that it was in everybody's best interest to just stay the hell out of his way."

I frowned and said.

"Is that all?"

"No."

I waited for him to continue, but he seemed reluctant to reply. I then snapped my fingers impatiently and said annoyed.

"Come on, Damon. I don't have all day. Spit it out already."

He leaned against the opposite wall from me and replied seriously.

"He told me to tell you to back off and that no matter what you do; what he has in mind **is** going to happen. He also said that you need to stop playing hero and get your head straight. If not, then he was going to bring someone that could straighten you out."

That sounded exactly like something my dad would say, when he was angry or annoyed. I then smirked and replied.

"He said that? Well, I can't wait to see who he's gonna bring that can settle me down. I'm not gonna back off until I find out what he's planning."

Damon then sighed and said.

"He said he was going to bring someone by the name of Elma, if you didn't back off."

I instantly felt the blood leave my face and I immediately felt Sedrick tense beside me. He wouldn't dare... Yeah, yeah, he would. If he said he would do something; he would do it. Fuck. There was no way in hell I had a chance against her.

Elma was my grandmother; she was my dad's mom. She was the most authoritive and stubborn person I knew. There was no one that could take her in an arguement. She was literally the only woman that could actually make me sit down with just a glance. She terrified me.

She wasn't mean in the least, but I had seen her angry and it was not a pleasant sight. She had my power, or rather, I had hers. She had control over electricity, but with her just one shock and you would be dead. She was also and excellent fighter, but she very rarely fought one-on-one.

She was a kind woman that cared deeply for Elena and I, but she still scared me. Not only that, but she was gorgeous for a woman that lived for more than a thousand years. She had long, straight, black hair that went past her waist and had beautiful pale skin. She had emerald cat-like eyes that would make anyone freeze with just one glance. She also had an excellent figure and showed it proudly. At just first glance, anyone would think she was in her early twenties just like my dad.

There was no way in hell I was going to mess with her. I instantly looked back at Damon and replied.

"I'm backing off."

Damon frowned and replied.

"What? You're gonna quit? Just like that? What happened to, "I'm gonna find out one way or another?"

I glared at him and said.

"I'm out, Damon. You'll be the biggest moron on this damn planet if you keep up your search. Elma, or rather my grandmother, is not someone that should be messed with. She'll kill you and have absolutely no regret about it. I'm not stupid, I actually have a sense of self-preservation when it comes to her. If I were you, I'd just do as he says. Don't be stupid Damon and just forget all about it. If he's actually considering bringing her in this then it would be very wise to just move on with our lives and wait for what he's planning to go down."

Then I shrugged and said casually.

"Who knows? Maybe for once he's being honest and something good may come out of what he's planning."

Then I turned to Sedrick and realized that him and Stefan were talking. I saw Stefan frowning while Sedrick merely rolled his eyes and replied.

"She's safe in Georgia with her mate. Now, get away from me before I make you move."

I then sighed and said.

"Sedrick, take me home. I'm tired."

He instantly turned towards me and replied.

"Of course, lets go."

With that, I began walking towards the door with him beside me. Before I walked out, I turned to say bye to Damon and Stefan, but they were already gone. I simply sighed and let Sedrick lead me to the truck.

On our way to my house, I turned to Sedrick and asked.

"What were you and Stefan talking about?"

He frowned slightly and replied.

"He was merely asking about his blonde friend that I was supposed to care for."

"Lexi? Oh yeah, what happened? Where did you take her?"

Sedrick simply shrugged and replied.

"I skimmed through her memories and saw her mate. I searched for any information on his whereabouts and realized he was in Georgia waiting for her return. I simply influenced her to forget what happened and sent her on a plane back to him."

I merely nodded and replied.

"That was really kind of you, Sedrick."

He merely smirked and replied.

"I did it for you, Leslie. I am not kind towards others, nor do I care to be. I only did that because I knew that's what you would have wanted."

I nodded and replied.

"Thanks, Sedrick."

As he pulled up into my drive way, I noticed someone sitting outside on the porch reading a book. I stared carefully and finally realized who it was. I glared through the window and said.

"Just what I needed."

Sedrick sighed deeply and replied.

"Would you like me to sneak you in through your window?''

I merely sighed and replied.

"Don't bother, he'll just follow me anyways."

He nodded seriously and then replied.

"Very well then."

He then stopped the truck infront of the house and dashed to open my door. I quickly got out and I thanked him for the day. He merely smiled in response and ruffled my hair a bit. He then got back in and drove off. I walked casually up the steps and said.

"I'm backing off. Whatever you're planning no longer concerns me. I can take whatever you throw at me and throw it back ten times as harder, so I'm not afriad of what's going to come."

My dad merely looked up from his book and replied casually.

"I am aware of that, but I highly doubt you will be able to take what's coming. This isn't like anything else I have mastered. If you prevail then I am most definitely going to have a serious talk with the Elders."

I blinked and said in disbelief.

"The Elders? They're in on this too?"

My dad merely laughed and replied.

"Of course, they are. They are the ones that told me to interverne."

"Intervene?'

"You don't need to repeat everything I say, Leslie. Oh, and how was your stay at the Salvatores? Is your arm completely healed yet?"

I glared at him and said.

"Stay the hell out of my life."

He merely chuckled and replied.

"I'll do that when you finally realize that being who you are doesn't precisely mean you can't love."

I froze in my stance and stared at him wide-eyed. He merely smiled back at me and said.

"Open your heart and I'll back off. Stay in denial and I will be here until then. Now, have you read this book called, Little Red Ridding Hood? It's a pretty good book, if I do say so myself."


	34. Electrical Forest

**I can't express how sorry I am for such a long wait. How long has it been? Two months? Man, some of you probably want to strangle me, don't you? BUT think of this... If you strangle me, then how will you know what happens with Damon and our favorite sarcastic friend Leslie? LOL. Anyway, for those of you that have been wondering what's up. I just have to say that I've had a bit of writer's block and I was also sick for nearly the entire month of April with a bad cough. Good thing is that I'm better now. PLEASE Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Wish I did though.**

Chapter 34

**(Damon's POV)**

"What are you thinking about, Damon?"

I merely smirked at him and replied.

"What are we doing here, Stefan?"

He merely rolled his eyes and replied.

"Bonding, catch."

With that, he walked backwards with the football, and then threw it at me. I caught it with complete ease and walked towards him. I held the ball and didn't move. He then smiled and said casually.

"Go on, give it a try."

I dropped down the bottle of liquor in my hand and replied smugly.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game."

I flung the ball quickly and then charged towards him. We both crashed hard into each other and ended up on the floor. He gasped sharply and said.

"Downside of my diet... getting hit actually hurts."

I hated to admit it, but shit... that did hurt. I decided to simply suck it up and finally get him to tell me what the hell all of this was about.

I layed back in the grass and stared back at the night sky. Looking at this perfect blanket of darkness always made my mind wander towards **her**. My feisty, little kitten. She was the first one that actually made me stare at it for the very first time in all of my existance. During one of my stays with her, she had showed me several of the constellations and talked to me about how the darkness wasn't as scary as people thought. She had a great respect for nature and the things that came along with it.

As I stared at the full moon, I recalled the night in which she let me stay with her in my true form. She had been beyond angry at first, but then finally got used to the idea. She was the only person that I actually gave a damn about in this pathetic town. She was loyal, fun, and had a great sense of humor. She was my friend and I cared for her.

I merely sighed and then said slightly aggrivated.

"What the hell do you want, Stefan?"

He stayed quiet for several seconds and then finally replied.

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine wasn't real. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out. To truly understand what she did to us."

I clenched my hands into tight fists and replied sternly.

"We are not talking about that tonight."

He merely shrugged and replied.

"Fine by me. Lets talk about something much more important and worth our time."

I raised my eyebrow at him and replied.

"Like?"

"How about, Leslie?"

I instantly sat up and glared at him then replied with narrowed eyes.

"What about her?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Damon. Something's different about her. If I can feel it, then I know for sure that you can too."

I simply stared out into the field and nodded my head in agreement. There was definitely something different about her. Her blood was maddening and then there was that super hearing of hers. Most humans usually didn't have that great of hearing. There was something off about her. I just couldn't really put my finger on it. Her disease? Maybe that not only hightened her blood pressure, maybe it hightened her senses as well. That was a possibility, right? I then gave him a side glance and replied.

"I know what you mean, but what if it's just her disease? She is sick with an extremely rare disease, you know."

He sat up and replied with a frown.

"I actually haven't thought of that."

I turned to stare at him and replied with a smirk.

"What have you thought of, Steffie?"

He merely glared at me, but then replied.

"How about a half-breed?"

I stared at him as if he were a moron and replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He sighed and replied.

"I know this might sound crazy, but just listen to me."

I nodded, wondering what type of stupid thing my over-imaginative brother had thought of. If he said something completely whack, I was probably going to lock him in the basement and get him as far away from Bambi as possible. He sighed and then said seriously.

"Okay, just listen. She has over-sensitive hearing. She moves at a speed that really isn't natural. Her eyes shift color when she's angry. She prefers dark colors and night time to the sun. She heals quite quickly and she has a bit of a temper. Does any of that sound familiar?"

I frowned at him and said disbelievingly.

"Are you implying that she's a vampire? Are you out of your freaking mind!"

I was definitely going to have to get him away from Bambi and Thumper. All of that disgusting blood was clearly affecting his brain. He merely shook his head and replied.

"I'm not saying that she's a vampire. What if maybe she's half? Like half-vampire and half-human. Clearly vervain has no affect on her and she has no lapiz lazuli to protect her from the sun. So, maybe she's a different type of vampire."

I merely rolled my eyes and said sarcastically.

"Yeah Stefan, she's one of those dumbshit vampires that sparkle in the sun. Don't tell me you've been reading that dumb Twilight shit."

Then I heard footsteps approaching us from behind and instantly stood and got into a defensive crouch. Stefan instantly stood as well and was immediately by my side. When I looked to see who it was I instantly let a snarl escape. What the fuck was he doing here? He merely smirked at me and replied.

"If I recall correctly, this is a free country and I can wander where I please. Now, to answer your, oh so stupid theories. No, my daughter is not a vampire, nor some sort of pathetic sparkly fairy. She is simply sick with a terrible disease that may or may not kill her."

My body went completely rigid and I froze in my place. Did he just say...?

"Yes, I did. Leslie doesn't know this, but there's a possibility that she might not make it to her eighteenth birthday."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stefan twitch and say calmly.

"Is she going to..."

He couldn't seem to finish and if it were me; I probably wouldn't have been able to finish either. Her dad merely stared directly at him and replied seriously.

"There's a possibilty of her not making it. So, for you two imbecils to be me making things up about her is highly offensive. If my daughters didn't care for you the way they do, I'd be more than happy to rip your hearts out and shove them back down your throats."

Hm, now I know where Leslie got that threat from. He then began to walk around us menacingly and said.

"And here I thought you were the gentleman, Stefan. Then again... I shouldn't be surprised. What more should I expect from "The Ripper?"

Stefan stared at him in absolute horror and didn't reply. How the hell did he know about that? Stefan's ripper phase was only known by me. Nobody knew of that time he had completely flipped the switch and gone on a killing spree across the southern states. Who the fuck was this guy? How the hell did he seem to know so much about us? I stared back at him and he merely grinned and replied smugly.

"With age comes great power, but most importantly comes great knowledge."

I frowned, completely tired of his stupid games, and finally asked annoyed.

"What the fuck are you? You know what we are. So, it's only fair for you to tell us who or what you are."

He merely smirked and replied.

"I don't do fair and I don't play fair. Fairness gets you no where. If you want to get what you want, you cheat. You break the rules and boundaries not giving a damn about what others think. Playing fair is absolutely weak and pathetic. Out of my two daughters, I believe that Leslie is the only one that took great advantage of everything I taught her."

He then looked over at Stefan and said with a smile.

"Isn't that right, Stefan?"

I instantly turned towards Stefan and asked slightly annoyed.

"What the hell is he talking about, Stefan?"

Stefan merely sighed and replied carefully.

"She said something similar to that when I asked her why she had been taken to live with him. I told her everything about my past, but she was very vague about hers. When I expressed to her that she wasn't being fair she simply laughed at me and replied, "Life isn't fair, bro, get over it."

He then shook his head and said with a slight smile.

"She then thought it would be very humorous to smack the back of my head and say, "Duh, bro, any moron knows that what I'm saying is true. Where the hell have you been? Mars?" That was one very interesting conversation. I've never encountered anyone quite as straight forward as Leslie. She's definitely something else."

I instantly glared at him murderously. Who the hell did he think he was to say she was something else? She was _**my **_little kitten. Also, when did he talk to her alone? Why was I never informed of this conversation? I wasn't particularly fond of my little brother hanging over what was _**mine**_. I then heard the other moron begin chuckling and say sarcastically.

"The green monster can be very dangerous, Damon. Don't let it control your actions because you may lose what you _**claim**_."

Fucken prick. Who the hell invited this dick? He merely smiled casually and replied.

"There's actually no reason for you to be so possessive, Damon. Since, Leslie has no desire to settle down. She's in her _**I'm single and I want to live life**_ stage. Which I think is great, by the way. Although, I will say this, Leslie is already destined to be with someone and I'll be damned if anyone tries to change that."

He then smiled mischieviously and said.

"Then again... who knows? Leslie may end up surprising me. She always seems to find a way to throw everything in my face when I least expect it. Although, I will say this..."

He then stared directly at me and said.

"If Leslie interferes the only ones that will be affected will be you and her. I already told you earlier, keep her the hell away from my plans. If not, then well... just wait and see what happens."

I immediately glared at him and replied.

"She is not _**destined**_ to be with anyone! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

He merely smiled and replied.

"Then it's a good thing you don't."

I merely narrowed my eyes and replied angrily.

"Don't test me, dick. Just because I'm Leslie's friend doesn't mean I won't rip you apart."

He merely smirked at me and said sarcastically.

"Threats, threats, threats, how boring. It's moments like these that make me wonder if what I've seen is correct. How my daughter can be so fond of you is beyond me. Personally, I don't see the appeal. You're arrogant, self-centered, cocky as hell, and greatly impulsive."

He then smiled and said.

"Then again, she cares for me and I'm like that. So, why shouldn't she care for you too?"

Suddenly, a smirk spread across his face and he said amusedly.

"Would you like to see her?"

I blinked and asked confused.

"What?"

His smirk only grew and he said.

"Are you freaking deaf? I said... do you want to see her?"

"Who?"

He then rolled his eyes and muttered annoyed.

"Leslie, obviously. Damn, you're such a moron."

I glared at him and said.

"Piss off."

He smiled once more and replied.

"So, you don't? Okay, I guess I'll be going now. It's quite obvious you've never seen what she does on nights like these."

With that, he turned to leave, but I instantly called to him and said.

"Wait! What do you mean?"

He turned back around and replied with a smile.

"So, you do wish to see her?"

I groaned completely exasperated and replied quickly.

"Yes, I just want to know if she isn't doing anything stupid that might get her hurt."

Well that sounded lame. I sounded like an overly concerned boyfriend. No, it was worse than that. I sounded exactly like Saint Stefan. I shuddered at that and then quickly amended with a smirk.

"I can't afford losing her. With her attitude and abilities she could be of great use to me somewhere in the near future. Or, she could be a very delicious dessert as well."

I looked over at Stefan and saw him sending me a murderous death glare. While her _**father **_merely smiled and replied.

"Is that so? Well I'm sure Leslie will be very delighted to hear about what her new friend just said about her. This should be very interesting."

I internally cringed at that, but refused to show him any reaction. Leslie would definitely kick my ass if she found out I said that. I was so screwed. He simply smiled and then said.

"Very well then."

With that, he pulled out what appeared to be a phone and pointed it towards our right, facing the sky. He pressed one single button and a flash of light came out from the front and then an image appeared. It was similar to a screen projector. The phone was projecting an image that was literally floating in the air like nothing. He then smiled slightly and said.

"Find Leslie."

Suddenly, the image blurred then cleared and to my huge amazement... there was Leslie. She was sitting down, leaning casually against a huge boulder near a creek. She was clearly somewhere in the woods, since I could see trees surrounding her. She had a pencil in her hand and a notepad was on her lap. She appeared to be in deep concentration and was moving her pencil gently and smoothly against the paper. Not only that, but she was singing. I could easily see her iPod connected to a small iHome. She was listening to some song that sounded vaguely familiar. As I payed more close attention, I realized that the song was "Right Thru Me", by Nicki Minaj. She was singing in perfect sync and melody to the song. She was moving her head slightly and smiling as she continued to move her pencil against the paper.

She looked absolutely gorgeous. I had never seen a woman look more beautiful than her. The way the moonlight made her skin glow was absolutely amazing. This was one of those ocassions in which you would think she _**actually was **_a fallen angel. She moved a small piece of her hair out of her face and placed it quickly behind her ear as she continued to move her pencil. She then began tapping her pencil lightly against the notepad and sighed slowly. Suddenly, she smiled brilliantly and said, "naw, duh, of course." She then went back to what she was writing and continued singing softly to the song.

What on earth was she drawing? Apparently, her dad seemed just as curious as me and decided to move some buttons on the phone. The image instantly moved behind her and zoomed in. What I saw, or rather read made me want to vomit all the liqour I had downed tonight. It read something like this:

_**Dear, Lil Sis**_

_**If you're reading this then that means that I'm probably dead or that I took off. Knowing me, it's probably the first one. Anyways, I'm writing you this letter to let you know how much I truly loved you and cared for you. I know I probably never showed it and that I always annoyed the hell out of you, but hey, if we're both boring then how will people tell us apart? JK. ;) No, but seriously, I do love you a lot, lil sis. You were the only one that never left me. No matter what I said, you were always there for me and I will be eternally grateful to you for that. Ha, I still remember that one time that we both got into a fight back in Miami. You got to admit that was pretty funny. I had never seen you kick somebody's ass that bad. You made me really proud that day. Actually, I was always proud of you, lil sis. You were everything I wasn't. You were kind, while I was bitch. People looked at you wrong and you simply ignored them, while I instantly threw them my signature death glare. You were forgiving, while I always held a grudge. Ha, remember when we saw that movie? That was so freaking hilarious! You couldn't stop screaming and I was just laughing my ass off. Man, those were good times. Anyway, I'm writing you this because I want you to get one thing straight, sis. You're PERFECT the way you are. Don't change, Lena. Don't become something you're not. Who gives a rat's ass what people think? I never did, so why should you? People that care too much about what others think usually end up dead or disappear. There really isn't much of a difference though because without family and the people you care about you're simply alone and miserable. It's the same difference. Anyways, don't make my same mistakes. Live life, be happy, and simply be yourself. Live life to the fullest and find happiness. Although, I don't think you have to look far. Since, there's a kind, green-eyed, vampire that lives in a certain boarding house that loves you very much. Now, don't even try to freakin argue with me, Lena! Shut up, and just keep reading! Anyways, who the hell do you think you are to judge what he is? You know damn well that you and I are the least adequate ones to judge anyone about being "different". Anywho, I won't go into detail about what I'm talking about since you already know. Just give him a chance, Lena. You know I'm really good at noticing when people lie to me, so just let me tell you that he's no liar. Stefan truly loves you and if you let him go then you'll be the biggest moron on this damn planet. There really is no reason for you guys to NOT be together. I can think of like a gazillion reasons why you SHOULD be together, but not even one for why you shouldn't. At first, I was a bit hesitant, but now that I thought of it. You guys are perfect for each other. Oh yeah, and tell mom that I love her with all my heart, and that I wish her nothing but happiness. Also tell dad to get the hell over himself, but that I always loved him too. I'm going to write everyone else a letter like this, so that way you don't have to show everyone this. Well that's all I got to say, sis. Take my advise if you want. If not, then forget you because it took me a long ass time to right this. Oh, and don't cry for me because honestly, you being miserable and crying won't do any good. Anyway, don't forget everything I said and don't hold on to me forever. Move on and simply enjoy life. :)**_

_**xoxoxoxo Your big sis, Leslie**_

_**P.S. Oh yeah, and tell Damon that he was always my favorite homeboy. Tell him I said to stay cool and not go all psycho about losing me. Tell him that he was the only guy that I actually enjoyed chilling with and that I always felt really comfortable when I was with him. Let him know that I valued our friendship a lot and that I appreciate him always being honest with me. Tell him he'll find another clown to amuse him later on too. Ha, just kidding. No, but seriously keep an eye on him for me, will you? Make sure he doesn't go off and does something stupid like kill everyone in town. He's impulsive and will act out of pure anger, so make sure he's okay. **_

_**P.S.S. Tell my big bro to watch over Damon too. Also that if he breaks your heart I'll find a way to come back just to break his face and haunt his ass for the rest of eternity. Ha, no, I'm being for real.**_

_**Man, I wrote a lot. I WOULD be the only moron to still be making jokes even after death. I know, I'm freaking dumb, right? Take care, lil sis. Love you lots.**_

Suddenly, the notepad shut closed and she sighed staring up at the stars. At first, her face was neutral, it displayed no emotion whatsoever. Then she instantly smiled and said aloud.

"I'm so freaking dumb. I can't even be serious about my own death."

She then shook her head and said with a small smile.

"That's what makes me, "me" though."

She then closed her eyes and tilted her head to the right. She kept the smile and took deep calm breaths. To anyone else it would seem that she was sleeping, but I knew better. What she was really doing was listening to the forest around her.

After reading that, the thought of losing her made my dead heart ache and twist in a painful knot. Losing her would be like losing Katherine all over again. The only difference would be that for some reason losing Leslie would hurt twice as much. I wasn't exactly sure why that was, but I just knew that if I lost Leslie there was possibility of me losing my mind. The mere thought of anyone hurting her in any way made me want to murder someone.

Leslie did not deserve to die. She was still too young. She hadn't even lived life at all. There was still so much she needed to experience. Maybe there was some way to save her. There's always a way and I was going to find it. I would find it even if I had to go to the center of the earth and get it. She was my frie... no, she was my little kitten and I'd be damned if I let anything take her away from me. I would kill anything and anyone that dared take her from my side. She was mine and no one, not even her dick of a father would keep her away from me. If everything went to hell then I would turn her whether she liked it or not. She would probably kick my ass as soon as she gained control, but it'd be worth it.

What I found quite interesting was that even after death, she was still worrying about me. She claimed to value our friendship and that made me feel something I couldn't quite understand. She said I was her favorite, "homeboy", whatever that meant. Was that another word for friend? The slang of today was completely whack. Homeboy? Really?

Leslie claimed that she enjoyed my company and that she always felt comfortable when she was with me. Truth be told, the feeling was mutual. For some reason, I couldn't be such a dick to Leslie. I was sarcastic, but I was like that to everyone. I simply couldn't find it in myself to be cruel to her. I had fucked up pretty badly the night before. I had unintentionally hurt her and that killed me. I had sort of apologized, but not really. I am Damon Fucking Salvatore, I don't do apologies. I had simply promised her that I would never hurt her again and I was going to stick to it. Although, for some reason, Leslie refused to accept my promise. It was almost as if she knew that I was going to fuck it up.

Leslie seemed to really care about me, since she not only asked Elena to watch over me, but Stefan too. Well I suppose it was also due to the fact that she knew very well that someone was going to die if something happened to her.`It didn't matter to me if they were involved with her death or not. Somebody was going to die if any harm came to my kitten. After that, I would make sure everyone involved received a slow and painful death. If anyone even dared to act against her, I wouldn't get mad. I WOULD GET EVEN. Nobody touches my kitten and simply walks away like nothing. I had hurt her once and I'd be damned if I let anyone do it again.

The more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that my feelings for Leslie simply continued to escalate. Then suddenly a thought struck my mind:

_**Damon, we can't be friends if you think of me like that. I would rather not be anything at all than hurt you. I told you many times that I don't believe in love. Love makes you weak and I won't do that. So, even though I like hanging with you. I think that it's best if we just go our separate ways. I will never be able to see you more than just my friend.**_

_**I will never be able to see you more than just my friend.**_

That last sentence continued to spin in my head like a ferris wheel. Leslie had been completely serious when she had told me that. She didn't believe in love and probably never would. For some reason, Leslie had completely taken the word, "love", out of her vocabulary and heart. So, why in the hell was I beginning to develop feelings for someone that would never love me back? Why in the hell would I waste my time on a lost cause? Katherine did love me and was waiting for me under that damn church.

That's when I finally made up my mind. I loved Katherine and I always would. The love that I had for her couldn't simply disappear. No matter how much I cared for Leslie; Katherine would always be the one for me. I had spent over a hundred-and-fifty-years trying to find a way to save her. I wasn't going to simply throw all of that away for someone that could never feel anything more than friendship towards me. I was going to set Katherine free and be happy by her side. Leslie was simply my friend and all of these confusing feelings could go straight to hell. I didn't love Leslie. I cared for her, but it wasn't love. Maybe, if Leslie met Katherine they might even get along. Their personalities weren't that far off.

Then suddenly I heard Leslie's dad say.

"She's gonna kick your ass if she ever hears you say that out loud."

I instantly glared at him and snarled.

"Stay the hell out of my head! How the hell can you even hear my thoughts?"

He merely smirked and replied arrogantly.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

That did it, who the hell was this guy? How did he seem to know everything that was going on? He could read my mind and always seemed to have this dark aura emanating from him. What the hell was he? A vampire, or something else?

As I stared at him, he simply rolled his eyes and said.

"Fine, here goes, yes, I am a vampire. The reason that I am capable of reading your thoughts is because I am much older than you two. By much, I mean like about a couple of thousand years or so. Happy now?"

I saw Stefan's eyes widen and then he said in disbelief.

"Seriously? If that's true then how were you able to procreate? Are Leslie and Elena even your real daughters?"

He merely smirked and replied.

"Of course they're my real daughters, you moronic child, and to answer your first question; lets just say I know a guy."

The fuck? So, he was a really old vampire? Did Leslie know what he was? Was that why she was sick? Because he was a vampire and vampires aren't supposed to procreate. Had what he is genetically messed her health up or something? Now that I thought of it, he looked way too young to be a dad. How old could he be? Early twenties?

He merely laughed and replied.

"Actually Damon, I'm your same age. Well not literally, but I'm technically twenty-two."

Man, this day just kept getting better and better. Suddenly, I heard a loud blast and I immediately searched for the source of the noise. I looked around and sensed nothing. Then I turned my attention up and realized that Leslie was now dancing to a different song. Her things were on the floor, while she was moving her hips the beat. Her hands were in the air and she was moving her hips from side to side. She would go down low and then quickly move back up. She would then place one hand in her hair and move her head from side to side. Is this what she did when she was alone? Why couldn't she put a show like that when we were together? She was singing right along to the song, as well.

_**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you.**_

_**It can creep up inside you and consume you.**_

_**A disease of the mind it can control you.**_

_**I feel like a monster, oh.**_

_**Put on your pretty lies, you're in this city of wonder.**_

_**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under.**_

_**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered.**_

_**So, if you must falter be wise.**_

_**Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light.**_

_**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**_

_**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like **_

_**Disturbia, Disturbia, Disturbia**_

_**Release me from this curse I'm in. **_

_**Trying to maintain, but I'm struggling.**_

_**If you can't go-o-o**_

_**I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah**_

_**Put on your pretty lies, you're in this city of wonder.**_

_**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under.**_

_**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered.**_

_**So, if you must falter be wise.**_

_**Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light.**_

_**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**_

_**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like **_

_**Disturbia, Disturbia...**_

Then suddenly I heard Stefan say.

"She sure knows how to dance."

I instantly turned a murderous death glare in his direction and snarled.

"Shut the hell up, Stefan."

He instantly raised his hands up in surrender and said.

"Hey, I was merely stating the truth. I didn't know she could dance like that."

"I'm about to rip your eyes right out of their sockets, Stefan. Shut the hell up."

At that, he looked the other way and became blindly interested in the bleachers. Nobody looks at Leslie like that, only I can.

Suddenly, I heard her dad say.

"Interesting, I wonder..."

He then shook his head and said.

"So, what now Damon? Based on what I heard, you obviously have no romantic feelings for my daughter. So, are you going to continue on with your original plan?"

At that, Stefan immediately turned his attention back at me and waited for my reply. I glared at him, but he refused to even flinch. I then heard Zack begin laughing and say.

"Wait, let me guess; you're confused. I'm right, aren't I? You know, for someone who claims to loathe Twilight so much. You are one for love triangles. How entertaining, if I had know you would be this much fun, I would have moved here long ago."

This dick thought this was freaking funny? How the hell was any of this amusing? Also, I didn't take too kindly to people making fun of me. Just because he was older than me that didn't mean I still couldn't rip him apart. I was about to lash out with a smart remark when he interrupted and said.

"Amuse me, Damon. I don't really think you have the guts to admit the truth. Unless you're beginning to have doubts about what you're going to do."

"I don't doubt or hesitate about anything."

He merely smiled and replied casually.

"I see. Well, good luck with that. Oh, and before I leave... There's a reason why Leslie likes that song so much. If you're smart enough, I'm sure you will be able to figure out why."

Before I could respond to that, he was instantly gone. I looked up and realized that the image of Leslie was gone as well. I saw Stefan simply stare at where he had just been standing and then look around. There was no sign of him anywhere. Then Stefan simply sighed and said.

"What did he mean that you were going to stick to your original plan, Damon?"

I merely smirked and replied.

"He means that I am going to do what I came here to do in the first place."

"Which is?"

What better way to get under Stefan's skin and have him on edge other than the truth? I merely turned around to stare at him and replied casually.

"I'm gonna bring her back."

He stared at me in confusion and said.

"Who?"

I merely smirked at him and replied.

"Katherine."

**(Leslie's P.O.V)**

"LESLIE!"

Ugh! What the hell did he want, now? I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"I'm over here!"

I turned my iPod off and stared in the direction of where his voice was coming from. He came in through the trees and said with a smile.

"There you are."

I merely glared at him and replied .

"What do you want?"

I was still annoyed about the whole Elma thing. He knew very well that she was the only woman that literally scared the living hell out of me. She was my grandmother and all, but she still made my skin crawl.

Watching her make that guy's brain cells literally explode out of his head was very traumatizing. After she did that, she merely twisted her face in disgust and said, "It's going to be hell to get that off my new rug. Oh well, I'll just get a new one instead." No remorse, no regrets, no pity whatsoever. I never questioned anything she told me after that. She was a very independent woman, so she had her own place. As soon as my dad went to go pick me up, I ran to him and begged him not to let me stay there anymore. He merely stared at me curiously, but agreed happily. That was probably the only time I was actually happy to see my dad. I remember that as we were leaving, I could see some of her hand-men moving something wrapped in that same rug and burn it outside. I felt sick and I actually vomited inside my dad's limo. It was a good thing Elena hadn't seen that or she would have passed out. I was barely eleven when I witnessed this.

Not only that, but I was freaking pissed that The Elders were in on my dad's new stupid scheme. Usually they just decided to stay out of it and ignore his childish antics. For them to actually tell him to get involved in something was highly surprising. The Elders were three very wise men. They could tell the past, present, and future.

The first one was **Robert**, he could see into the past and could also alter it without people even realising it. He was like some sort time machine guy. He could reverse time to a certaing point and change what happened. Kinda creepy, if you ask me.

The second one was **Martin**, he could see the present. He could literally see what everyone was doing at that exact moment. Not only that, but his particular gift made him a great tracking source. Since all nocturnals could shadow travel they weren't always in a specific place. That's where he came in handy when tracking someone down. Especially if said person was on the run, or hiding their aura. He could also do something similar to Robert, but he could change the present. It was like he could stop the present time and tinker with it however he wanted.

Last, but not least was **Issac**. Issac's power was definitely the one that creeped me out. Issac could see into the future. The scary thing was that what he saw was exactly what was going to happen. Unless there was some sort of other way to deal with it, what he saw was basically set on stone. That's why whenever something incredibly bad was coming our way he would always inform my dad. Then my dad would instantly find a way to change it. Most of the time he was able to sort of alter what would happen, but not completely. People can only do so much to change their future.

I basically just stayed clear out of their way because everytime they saw me they would give me _**this look **_and I really didn't like it. It was almost as if they felt sorry for me, or as if they were getting impatient with me for some reason. I remember that Issac once told me, "You are going to make many people very happy one of these days. It will be a rough road, but you're strong and I know you will prevail." After that, I never saw him again and to this day I haven't seen him. Just the memory of his violet eyes staring directly into my emerald ones made me twitch. Out of all of them, Issac was the only that actually gave me the creeps.

My dad instantly took me out of my thoughts by clearing his throat. I merely rolled my eyes and asked again.

"What do you want?"

He merely smiled and replied.

"I need a favor. Will you do it?"

I instantly narrowed my eyes and replied skeptically.

"Depends on what it is."

He sighed dramatically and said.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I really didn't want to do this, but oh well..."

"What the he..."

Before I could finish my question, he was instantly infront of me. He grabbed my face in his hands and made me stare directly into his eyes. I was about to shock the living hell out of him when he instantly said.

"Don't fight me."

At the sound of his voice, all of the fight in me instantly disappeared. I immediately complied to his request. Even though there was a part of my brain that kept screaming at me to look away and ignore him. There was a greater part of me that simply wanted to comply to his every request. He simply smiled and then said.

"Excellent, now listen to me carefully. You will do exactly as I say until I tell you that you are free. Do you understand?"

I immediately nodded my head in complete understanding. I was to do his bidding until he said I was free. That was simple enough. He then released my face and replied with a smile.

"Great."

That's when sudddenly I heard a loud scream that was coming from the direction of the house. I was about to run towards the noise when I heard him say.

"Stay, Leslie."

I didn't even question him. I immediately nodded and stayed exactly where I was. He then sighed and said.

"I believe that it would be less dramatic if we walk there. I don't want to be there to hear all of their bantering and bickering. Pretty pathetic, if you ask me. The youth of these days."

He then shook his head and motioned for me to begin walking. As we walked through the forest I could sense his eyes on me, but I didn't comment. Finally, he decided to break the comfortable silence and say.

"You can talk, you know."

I merely turned to stare at him and replied.

"What do you want me to say?"

He sighed and replied roughly.

"Anything, what I have already done is killing me and you not speaking isn't exactly helping."

I merely nodded and asked curiously.

"I would like to know where we are going."

He merely nodded and replied.

"We're close, don't worry."

I simply nodded and didn't ask anything else. As we walked deeper into the forest, I could see a bright light iluminating from somewhere straight ahead. As we got closer, I could hear two voices arguing. I heard a familiar voice yell.

"This isn't about love is it? It's about revenge!"

As soon as we were within view of what was happening, my dad pulled me back and said.

"Stay hidden."

I immediately nodded and simply looked on as Damon tried to push pass Stefan and yelled.

"Move!"

Stefan instantly pushed him back and replied.

"You can't just bring them back!"

Them? Who was them? Had I missed something? I then looked away from them and noticed that Bonnie was in the center of some circle. Although, there was something completely different in her eyes. They weren't... hers. It was like she was a totally different person. I turned to my dad and whispered so low that nobody would be able to hear.

"Dad, what's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

He pressed his lips together, but then replied.

"She's possesed by her ancestor. The one she told you that was haunting her, Emily. She took control over her body and wants to do something that will really piss me off."

I nodded understandingly and then turned my attention back to Stefan and Damon. I saw Damon glare at Stefan and reply coldly.

"This town deserves this."

I then heard Stefan reply.

"You are blaming innocent people for something that happened one-hundred-and-forty-five years ago."

Damon instantly glared at him and snarled.

"Nobody here is innocent."

That's when out of nowhere I saw Elena step forward and say with a frightened, yet enraged voice.

"Not even my sister? Not even Leslie that has done nothing other than prove her loyalty to you and be your friend? You would be willing to hurt her after everything she's done for you?"

Damon glared at her and I would've thought she would cringe back, but she didn't. She stayed right in place and waited for his reply. He simply continued to glare at her, but then said.

"I... don't..."

He was then interrupted by Emily/Bonnie who said.

"Things are different now."

I then saw Damon turn his attention to Emily and plead.

"Don't do this."

She stared directly at him and replied sternly.

"I can't free them. I won't."

I wanted to see how everything went down, but I felt my dad grab my arm and say.

"I want that necklace. So, turn it off."

I blinked and asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Your humanity, turn it off. What you're about to do will kill you if you're not in your nocturnal mode."

I immediately nodded and closed my eyes. I let any sign of humanity within me disappear and I let my nocturnal side consume me. I could feel all my compassionate and caring emotions slowly being locked down in a cold freezer within my heart. I then felt my eyes slowly shifting in color and I could feel the flow of my powers quickly escalate. I then opened my eyes and saw my dad smile at me and say.

"Good girl, now when I call out your name you will run towards me and I will lift you up in the air. Once I do that, you will jump as high as you can and retrieve the necklace. Here's the thing, I want you to stay here and gradually increase your powers of electricity. Keep them under control, but escalating at the same time. In other words, don't let any currents become visible."

I immediately nodded understandingly. He merely smiled and then added.

"Oh, and be yourself if someone engages you in conversation."

I nodded to that as well and waited patiently behind the tree. Slowly letting my powers of electricity escalate with every passing second. As I looked on, I realized that there was now a blazing fire surrounding Emily. Then I noticed how Bonnie's body shifted from hers to that of Emilys. Weird.

That's when I saw my dad step forward into view and say.

"Hello, Emily. It's been a while."

She immediately turned her attention to him and simply said.

"Zackery."

I saw him smile and reply casually.

"I have many things to attend to tonight, so lets get this over with. The necklace, give it to me."

Emily simply shook her head and replied.

"It won't save her, Zackery. Nothing can save her. She was doomed from the start."

I then saw him glare at her and ask.

"Which one is it, Emily?"

She merely pressed her lips together and then replied cautiously.

"That I cannot tell, I'm sorry."

I then saw my dad twitch and say angrily.

"It's the least you could do after everything I did for you. You owe me, Emily."

She then looked straight at him and replied calmly.

"It is the one with a pure heart. She shall evolve like no other and shall bring tranquility dispite the trouble. Her heart and soul shall never been lost, but will have to abandon her for her to succeded on top."

I saw him glare at her and I could feel his dark aura slowly increasing. He clenched his teeth in anger and then practically growled.

"That doesn't help at all!"

She then stared away from him and said.

'I'm sorry, I've already said too much."

"Give me the damn necklace, Emily!"

She then shook her head and said.

"I've been observing you, Zackery. I know that as soon as you realize that the necklace is of no use to you, you will hand it over to Damon. I will not allow that to happen. Saving all of those vampires was a grave mistake. The world should never have to interact with such monstrosities."

The fire then increased immensely and I heard Elena clearly scream.

"BONNIE!"

I looked on ahead and noticed how Emily was about to fling the necklace up above. I took that as my que and got ready to move. As soon as the necklace left contact with her hand, I heard my dad yell.

"Leslie!"

With that, I ran full speed straight at him and he placed his hands down low almost in a cupping way and flung me into the air. I took in as much acceleration and force I could muster and jumped straight for the necklace. My dad made a pretty good lift because I was flown straight toward the necklace. I immediately grasped it in my hand and as soon as I did, electricity sparked throughout the entire forest. There were huge electric volts and lightning flashes all over the place. The intensity of the shocks was great, but they felt like ticklish sensations within me. I could hear someone screaming in the background and someone else cursing.

I took as much of my generated power and instantly counter attacked the shocks. Same charges repel. The energy pushing me back was positive, so I attacked with a more powerful positive. It felt like I was in the air for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was only a few seconds. I pressed with brute force until we finally repeled against each other. I fell on the opposite side of where my dad was standing and landed gracefully on my two feet. I had the necklace in my hand and I lifted up in the air triumphantly.

I then saw Emily turn to look at me in complete disbelief. I merely stared back at her, but didn't say anything. She then frowned and said slightly pissed off.

"You've made a great mistake, child. Hand it over this instant!"

At that, I merely smirked and replied.

"Sorry, my dad always told me not to talk to strangers. So, let me introduce myself. My name is Leslie, and I'm the girl that's going to kick your ass as soon as I cross to the other side. No one messes with my friend's head, posses her, and walks away like nothing. Believe me when I say that you will pay. It's not a threat, it's a promise. So, save me a seat in hell."

With that, I heard my dad call to me and say.

"Bring it here, Leslie."

I sent her my signature smirk and then took a step back and jumped straight over the flamming fire. I walked straight up to him and handed him the necklace. I then looked back at her and she stared at me angrily. I merely smirked at her again and said.

"Wait for me, ghost girl."

She looked absolutely infuriated and then she said menacingly.

"You will regret this."

I merely rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna curse you, you will suffer, blah, blah, blah. Whatever, go tell someone that cares."

She merely continued to glare at me some more and then suddenly she was gone and it was Bonnie standing there. The fire slowly began to distinguish and I saw Elena instantly try to run to her. I then felt someone grad my shoulder and spin me around. I stared at who it was and smiled then said.

"How'd I do?"

"Excellent, but now... you are free."

I instantly blinked at that and began to come to my senses. I stared at my dad angrily and was just about to kill him when he said.

"Sleep."

The last thing I knew, there was darkness over me.


	35. No Longer Friends

**Hey everyone! I know its already been a month and I've just got to say I'm really sorry. This past month was crazy with the end of school and all. Good thing is that I am now a Senior! I got commended on all of my T.A.K.S tests. So, yay for me! Therefore, I should be able to update more often since I'm on break for THREE months! Special thanks to:**

***Dianne-Cullen17 (Thank you for worrying Dianne, and I am absolutely fine. Oh, and did you change your name? Cuz somebody left a review, but I think it's you that's why I didn't leave another reply.)**

***AudreyDarke96 (Thank you for sticking through my story ever since the beginning. You are truly a loyal person.)**

***Daughter of Chaos 98 (Thank you for your review! You are very kind!)**

***TVDDamonSLover (Thank you for your kind review on this story and my other one shot. You are really kind! Love your name, btw.)**

***Amy Louise (I will continue on with this story, so don't worry. Thank you very much for your kind review! You are very nice!)**

***5alvatore (Here is the update you wanted and thank you for saying you love my story. You are very kind!) **

**Thank you guys for reviewing and being so loyal to me. To the rest of you thank you so much for reading, favoriting, and alerting my story. I deeply appreciate everyone's kindness and loyalty. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor am I gaining any money from writing this.**

Chapter 35

**(Leslie's POV)**

I awoke to the sound of someone saying.

"Leslie, come on, wake up. I know you can hear me. Wake up, home-girl."

Home-girl? There was only one person I knew that used that word. I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with brilliant green eyes. I stared back at her and said.

"Antonia? What are you doing here? What happened?"

She then smiled brightly and brought me into a huge hug. I looked around my surroundings and realized I wasn't in my room. I blinked and looked around the unfamiliar room. As soon as Antonia released me, I immediately asked.

"Where the hell am I?"

Her smile faltered and she replied.

"You're in Stefan's room. He said you passed out because you got very altered. He said he found you and brought you back here. I think that was really sweet of him."

I instantly nodded at her reply and began trying to think about what _**really**_ happened. That was all a load of bull, I was sure of it. I closed my eyes and searched in the back of my mind trying to remember what happened. No matter how hard I thought back, the only thing I could remember was my dad talking to me in the forest saying he needed a favor. After that, I don't remember anything. I groaned in frustration when I came up with nothing. I opened my eyes and noticed that Antonia was staring at me with concern. I merely smiled weakly and said.

"Don't sweat it, I'm cool. I just want to know where my sister is."

"I'm right here."

I looked away from Antonia and noticed Elena standing by doorway. She was smiling, but I could tell her smile was forced. She looked me over carefully then said.

"How are you feeling, Leslie?"

I shrugged and replied casually.

"Alright, it just sucks that I can't remember anything. I thought that short-term memory loss thing was fake."

Her eyes instantly grew wide with disbelief and she said.

"Wait a minute, you don't remember anything?"

I shook my head as a negative and she immediately cringed. I looked over and I saw Antonia looking at me with even more concern. Then she suddenly stood up and said seriously.

"That's it, we're going to the hospital. Come on, Leslie, get your jacket. We're out of here."

I merely looked up at her and smirked. I tilted my head to the side and said.

"Chill out, girl. That's normal for me. Every time I have a relapse I always forget what happened previously. If I go to the doctor they're only going to tell me that's normal because of my disease."

Antonia stared at me for a couple of seconds, but then reluctantly sat down next to me. She placed her arm around my shoulders and said.

"Why didn't you tell me, Leslie? Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I had to find out from Stefan that you have a rare disease. I'm hurt, you know."

I sighed then replied.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want people to always be worrying about me. I don't want people to treat me differently just cuz I'm sick. It makes me feel... left out, I guess."

She then nodded understandingly and replied.

"I know the feeling, but if you need to be cared for then you should let us know. I'm your friend and I think I've earned the right to know the truth about your disease. That way I'll know how to help you if something bad ever happens."

I merely smiled at her in complete gratitude. We really didn't hang out that much, yet she was still completely loyal to me. You really don't find friends like that anymore. I then wrapped my arm around her as well and replied.

"There's not much to know. When I get angry or very altered my eyes change color and my body gets very violent tremors. I usually don't realize what I do or say until afterwards. That's why I messed up Alondra the way I did."

I then saw Antonia smile and say.

"Ha, that bitch was asking to get her ass kicked a long time ago. The only reason I never did anything is because I'm already on probation."

I smirked and said.

"You're on probation? How the heck are you on probation and I'm not? There is definitely something wrong here."

She merely laughed and replied.

"Yeah, I got into a fight at school then I told off the cop and the principal. So, now I'm on probation. Supposebly cuz I have anger problems. I just told them their mom had anger problems and that got me more time."

I laughed at that and then said.

"Ha, that sounds like something I would do. So far I've only gotten three after school detentions and Saturday school. Which, I never showed up to and I'm not going to. So, I'm probably going to get suspended or something."

She then shook her head and said.

"Nah, you're just going to get O.C.S. Based on the number of detentions you have, you're probably going to get like about ten days. Five days for not showing up to Saturday school and three days for your detentions. Then the principal will probably add on two more days simply cuz he don't like you."

I merely smirked and scoffed.

"Ha, is that all they've got? I've had worse. I've actually been to Juvenile Hall before. So, O.C.S doesn't scare me and I don't like his bitch-ass either. So, we're good."

She then laughed and asked.

"You've been to Juvy? For what?"

I merely shrugged and replied.

"Assault."

She simply kept on laughing then said.

"Ha, I should've known. What happened?"

"I fought at the mall and broke a couple of things in the store during it. I was laughing during the entire time though. Even when they were putting the cuffs on me, I was just laughing my ass off."

She then shook her head with a smile on her face and said.

"Dang Leslie... you crazy, girl."

I merely shrugged and replied with a smirk.

"So I've heard."

I then looked over towards Elena and realized that she was now sitting on a chair by the window. She had this look of disapproval stretched all over her face. I merely rolled my eyes at her then I smirked and said.

"Lena, here, has only gotten I.S.S. (In. School. Suspension) for ditching with me."

Elena instantly shook her head and replied sternly.

"That's not true. _**I**_ wasn't ditching. _**You**_ were ditching and I went after you to bring you back. As soon as I caught up with you, the principal and the police officer showed up and dragged us back to school. They accused _**both**_ us of ditching and we got one week of I.S.S."

I just shrugged and replied.

"Same difference."

Elena merely huffed and turned to stare out the window. Antonia simply smiled at me then said.

"Well you seem better and I think we should take you back to your house. I like Stefan and all, but his older brother is such a jerk. He pisses me off."

I merely smirked and then said.

"Damon? Yeah, he's complicated, but once you get to know him you'll see that he's not that bad."

I then saw Elena lower her head and mumble lowly.

"Once you find out what he did you won't think that way anymore."

I then turned to stare at her and I immediately asked.

"What did you say?"

Elena then blinked and replied casually.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you should rest."

I then narrowed my eyes and realized she was keeping something from me. I tried breaking down her shield, but she had it firmly sealed and closed down. Not only that, but I wasn't exactly strong at the moment. I glared at her then looked over at Antonia and I said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm a bit hungry. Do you think you can go get me something to eat? Anything will be good, but preferably something hot."

She immediately nodded and replied.

"Of course, I'll go and get you some Chinese. You like that, right?"

I merely smiled at her and replied.

"I lived there for three months, and I got say that Chinese food is the bomb."

She then smiled back at me and instantly stood up. She walked over to get her purse then walked towards the door. Before she walked out, she turned to me and said.

"Take care, and chillax. Don't stress too much."

I merely smiled at her and nodded in agreement. The less stuff she knew, the better. I didn't want her to be in danger. She was only human and deserved to have a happy life without drama. When she walked out, I immediately turned to Elena and said.

"Spill. What the hell happened last night and what the hell did Damon do?"

Elena merely sighed then slowly stood up and walked towards me. She sat on the edge of the bed and said seriously.

"Last night, Bonnie was possesed by Emily. She left the house and took off towards the woods. Turns out that Damon wanted her necklace to bring Katherine back. The thing is that by bringing her back that would also bring back a lot of other vampires that should've died back in 1864. So, Emily wanted to destroy the necklace because she didn't want them to come back and hurt everyone in town. Damon said he didn't care that this town deserved this. Then I stepped up and asked him if even you did, but he didn't really reply. He just kinda stayed quiet almost like he wasn't sure if he would protect you. I can't believe him, you've been nothing but a friend to him and he's such a jerk. Anyway, Emily said that things were different now and Damon asked her not to destroy the necklace. Then literally out of nowhere father stepped out and began talking to Emily. He wanted the necklace too, but Emily wouldn't give it to him."

She then took a deep breath and shook her head slowly almost as if she couldn't believe what she was about to say. She then turned to look over at me and said seriously.

"After that, Emily flung the necklace into the air and was just about to destroy it when..."

I then stared at her skeptically and replied.

"When what?"

She then looked down and said.

"When father yelled out your name and you came out of nowhere and ran straight towards him. I thought you were going to attack him, but instead he flung you into the air and you grabbed the necklace. As soon as you grabbed it, there was electricity sparkling throughout the entire forest. There were lightning volts all over the place. You were up in the air for only a couple of seconds, but you were able to get the necklace. After that, you said something to Emily about beating her up and something about hell. Then you jumped straight over the fire and gave father the necklace."

She then looked back at me said.

"After that happened Bonnie collapsed and I tried to run towards her, but... "

"But what, Elena!"

I was so freaking pissed off at the moment. My own dad had influenced me! He had taken away my free will and made me forget all about it! He was such a freaking bastard! How could he do that to me? Not only that, but Stefan and Damon now knew all about me! How the hell could this get any worse? Her eyes then became a darker shade of brown and she replied sadly.

"Damon got to her first. He held her then tilted her head back and told father to give him the necklace or the witch would die. Father merely said that he wasn't going to give him anything and that he was calling him on his bluff. By this time, father had already put you to sleep and he was carrying you in his arms. Damon then told him that he knew he needed Bonnie because she was a witch. He said that he knew father needed her alive rather than dead. Father merely shrugged and replied that contrary to popular belief there where still many witches around and that Bonnie wasn't the only witch he knew. He claimed that Damon was too much of a coward and that he didn't have the... uh... guts to do anything. At that, Damon became really mad and he said, "Watch me."

She then placed her head in her hands and said sorrowly.

"Then he... he bit her! He bit right into her neck and... and started drinking from her! He was going to drain her, but Stefan ran to him and shoved him off. She... she lost a lot of blood and Stefan said she was going to die if he didn't feed her his blood. So, I told him to save her and he fed her his blood. Her wound then started to heal and I nearly cried with joy. She then woke up and I took her home. I... I told her everything. Everything about Stefan and Damon because... well... because she deserves to know the truth after what happened to her. She doesn't remember seeing you there at all, so we don't have to worry about her safety. Father isn't going to hurt her."

I instantly glared at her and snarled.

"He isn't going to hurt her? His freaking big mouth already got her hurt! He should've known better than to challenge Damon like that! I'm not defending Damon for what he did, but dad already knows that Damon is an impulsive moron that never thinks!"

I then glared towards the door and bit back a growl. Stupid Damon, I was going to kick his ass all the way to freaking Saturn. How dare he attack Bonnie! It wasn't her fault her bitch ancestor wouldn't do what he wanted and that my dad was freaking moron. Bonnie was a great and honest person. She didn't deserve that. I then looked over at Elena and I knew she could tell I was mad. I took a calm breath, so I wouldn't yell and said dangerously calm.

"Damon and Stefan saw what I did. Where are they? What do they think? That's if they're still alive."

Elena merely looked towards the door and replied.

"They're downstairs. They've been constantly asking me what happened and I just keep telling them that I don't know. They keep saying that you shouldn't have been able to do that. They claim that you shouldn't have been able to survive such shocks."

She then looked down on the floor and said sadly.

"After all of that happened last night, father handed you over to Stefan and told him to watch over you because he had something to do. Stefan brought you back here, while I took Bonnie to her house and talked to her. Once I came back, Stefan told me that as soon as he knew you were better him and Damon were leaving town. He said he would no longer put us in any danger and that he was leaving. I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't listen. Then today in the morning Antonia showed up asking about you and she has been here ever since taking care of you."

I merely smiled at the last part and then replied.

"So, Damon and Stefan are still alive and Stefan brought me over here? Once I'm better they're ditching town?"

"Basically."

I merely nodded casually then asked her.

"So they're downstairs?"

She nodded slowly and then replied.

"Yeah, they want to know if you're okay before they leave."

I simply nodded then moved from the bed and stood up. Elena instantly stood as well and said.

"Leslie, you should lay down. What happened yesterday must have weakened you."

I then turned to look at her and said with a glare.

"You know very well that I don't like to be called weak, Elena."

She simply sighed and replied.

"I know, Leslie, but you should lay down for a bit more."

I merely shook my head and replied.

"Laying down would only make me worse. You know that, Elena."

She then slowly nodded her head and said.

"Yeah, that's true. Come on, let's walk around for a bit."

I merely smiled then said.

"I want to go downstairs."

She then stared at me skeptically and asked.

"Why?"

"I want to walk around."

She gave me this _**yeah right **_look, but complied to my request nonetheless. I merely smirked and walked with her out of Stefan's room. I had to admit his room was bad ass. I liked the old time look it had to it and his bed was pretty comfortable. We walked slowly down the hallway until we reached the stairs. Elena was instantly by my side telling me to be careful. I simply rolled my eyes at her and walked casually down the stairs. As soon as we reached the bottom, I heard the sound of the doorbell ring. I then heard a familiar voice say.

"I'm here to see Damon."

We walked into the living room and I saw Stefan move away from the door and let the Sheriff in. Stefan then looked up and instantly noticed us. He came straight towards us and instantly said.

"Leslie, how are you feeling?"

I merely smiled and then replied sarcastically.

"I've been better. So, what's this I hear that you're ditching me? I'm your little sis, Stefan. You can't abandon me like that."

He merely smiled weakly and replied.

"It's for the best, Leslie. Me being here has only caused problems. Therefore, if I leave, you two can live here peacefully just like you wanted."

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"God, you're so selfish. You do realize that you're making a decision that really isn't logical, right? Not only that, but you're acting based on an opinion. Dude, our life is always filled with stupid drama. We're never at peace. Our life sucks and that's just the way it is. We've just learned that, that's the way the life is and that we have to get over it."

I then looked over at Elena and said.

"Right, Lena?"

She instantly nodded and replied.

"It's true Stefan. Our life has always been very... complicated. Your arrival here has nothing to do with what happens to us."

I merely nodded in agreement and then added with a scowl.

"Besides, if we were to point fingers around here my dad would be the first one pointed at. He's the one that's always getting involved in things that aren't any of his business."

Then I shrugged and said casually.

"Anyways, do what you got to do. I'm not gonna beg you to stay, Stef. I'm just saying that you don't have to leave just because of us. Besides, this is your home. You belong here, we don't. As matter of fact, we should be the one's leaving not you."

I then looked over and saw Elena nodding in agreement. Then she sighed and said sadly.

"It seems that everywhere we go, we always cause discord. Am I right, Leslie?"

I merely smirked and replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, if we we're to grab all our bad luck and place it together, we would have a freakin atomic bomb of pure bad luck. We could probably blow up the moon with that."

Elena merely shook her head sadly and Stefan simply stared at us curiously. I then looked up at him and said.

"So, what's it gonna be, bro? You staying, or what?"

He merely shook his head stubbornly and replied.

"I still believe I should go, I'm sorry."

At that, Elena instantly looked away from him and ran out the front door. I merely nodded and replied.

"Okay, well we tried talking to you, but in the end the decision is yours. Do what you think is best, but I'm thinking that it may also be best if Elena and I left as well."

He then nodded understandingly and said with a sigh.

"Well, I guess this is it. I was just waiting to see if you were alright and then I was leaving."

I merely smiled at him and then replied sarcastically.

"**Aw**, aren't you sweet. Come here, bro, give me a hug."

He simply stared at me blankly and didn't move. I simply rolled my eyes and instantly pulled him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist. I held him for about five seconds, but they were the longest five seconds of my life. This was it, I was never going to see my big bro again. This was the last time I would ever see him. I then released him and said.

"Take care, bro. Oh, and don't kill Simba this time. You already killed Bambi, so leave poor Simba alone."

He simply chuckled and replied.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I merely nodded with a smile on my face and then looked over to see Damon glaring directly at Stefan. He was talking to the Sheriff, but he kept looking in our direction. I then sent him a murderous death glare and moved around Stefan. I made my way towards him and said, "Excuse me," as I passed the Sheriff. As soon as I reached him, I instantly lifted my hand and slapped him straight across the face. I hit him as hard and as best as I could. It was a pretty good hit because his face actually flinched to the side. The Sheriff gasped and instantly yelled.

"Leslie!"

At that same moment, Antonia had walked back inside and had been able to see me slap Damon. I saw her instantly smile and say.

"Ha, that's what's up, Leslie! You go, home-girl!"

I then looked back and saw Damon smiling at me. I merely glared at him and said.

"What? This jackass knows he deserves that, but don't praise me so much. I just did what Stefan, here, has never had the guts to do. Put him in his freakin place. He deserves that and much more, and he knows it."

He simply smirked at me, but didn't reply. Man, that stupid smirk just pissed me off even more. Then I suddenly heard the Sheriff say from behind me.

"That's called assault, Leslie. Damon, do you wish to press charges?"

He simply kept his eyes directly on me then moved to stand beside me. He placed his arm around my shoulders as if nothing had even happened and replied.

"Of course not. Leslie and I are simply having a friendly disagreement."

I instantly pulled his arm away from me and moved away from him. I simply sent him a glare and replied.

"That's where you're wrong. We're not friends anymore, Damon. You and I are done. Don't call me, don't text me, just delete my number. I'm out of here."

With that, I walked past the Sheriff and Antonia then out the door. I stalked my way out the front door and I instantly heard Antonia come running up behind me. She easily caught up and said.

"Damn, you told him good. What happened though?"

I merely shook my head and replied.

"Nothing, he's just not what I thought he was. He obviously has no value for our friendship and I don't need a friend like that. Anyway, can you get me out of here? Elena had a little hissy fit and took off on me."

From the corner of my eye, I saw the Sheriff come out and walk to her cruiser. She instantly got inside and drove off with a simple wave in my direction. I merely smiled and waved back. Antonia instantly nodded and happily complied to my request by saying.

"Of course, I'll take you back to your house. Besides, your dad called me to ask how you were doing."

I merely pressed my lips together and didn't reply to that. I was going to give my dad the shock of his pathetic immortal life. Because of his big mouth and Damon's huge ego Bonnie had gotten hurt. Speaking of Bonnie, I should probably go see how she was doing. I was about to ask Antonia to go drop me off at Bonnie's house; when I suddenly realised she was no longer with me. I looked back at the house and saw her talking with Stefan. What the hell was she doing? I was about to walk back inside to get her when I felt someone grab my arm.

I turned around and came face-to-face with an annoyed Damon. I tried pulling my arm free, but he simply held me tighter to the point it hurt. I gritted my teeth together and instantly snapped at him.

"Let me go, Damon. I told you to stay the hell away from me."

He simply smirked and replied.

"Correction, kitten, you told me not to call you, text you, and to delete your number. You never told me to stay away from you."

"Fine then, stay the hell away from me! I don't want you anywhere near me! You freaking piss me off!"

He then raised his eyebrows with mock surprise and said.

"What did I do now?"

I instantly glared at him and replied angrily.

"Don't freaking play dumb! You know what you did! You freaking hurt Bonnie! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You thought it would be funny? That it would be cool for you to hurt her just to prove my moron of a dad wrong? What freaking planet do you live in, in which proving yourself to my dad is important? Are you on drugs or just plain stupid?"

His smirk by then had disappeared and he was scowling. He frowned at me and replied.

"I wasn't trying to prove anything to anyone."

"That's a crock of shit and you know it. You and I... we're done. We can't be friends if you're going to be hurting my other friends. If you hurt them then what guarantee do I have that you won't turn on me just to prove a point?"

Then I smirked and replied.

"And to my dad nonetheless. The guy that no matter what you do will simply say, "Good job", without even acknowledging your effort. He's _**my **_dad and I don't do things just to please him. I don't give a rat's ass what he wants or what he says. I do what I want, when I want, simply because I can. I don't know who's more pathetic, you or him."

I simply sighed then finished by saying.

"Besides, I don't need a friend that I'm constantly going to have to watch my back from. So, just go wherever you're gonna go. Leave town, or stay. I don't care. Just stay away from me because my friendship and loyalty to you is no more. The day that you attacked an innocent person just to keep your stupid pride and prove yourself to my dad is the day you and I stopped being friends."

With that, I pulled my arm away from him and began walking away. I wasn't actually weak, so I would be able to walk home. Or, at least to 'The Grill', so I could call Sedrick. For some reason, I didn't have my phone with me. Which, I found quite odd since I always had it with me in case of emergencies. Before I could even walk ten steps, I felt someone grab me and spin me around. I instantly came face-to-face with an extremely pissed off Damon. He stared directly into my eyes and snarled.

"I was not trying to prove myself to your pathetic excuse of a father! I don't give a fuck what he thinks of me!.."

"Well, obviously you do, since..."

"I wasn't fucken done talking! Now, you fucken listen to me, Leslie! I did what I had to do to get what I want! Just like you said, "I do what I want, when I want, simply because I fucken can!" What I want is that damn necklace because I want Katherine! I don't give a damn who gets hurt or killed because of it! I simply want Katherine and everyone else can go rot in hell!"

I stared directly at him and replied calmly.

"And that right there just proves to me that our friendship has never meant anything to you. I feel like a dumbass to have ever thought you actually cared about me. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that you actually liked me and valued me as your friend. Hell, I even let you give me a nickname, something I don't let many people do. You know what the sad part is? The sad part is that no matter what you did and what other people said about you; I was always your friend. I was loyal to you till the end and you just threw everything to my face. So, like _**you**_ said, "Go rot in hell, Damon."

I was taking everything that was happening between us suprisingly calm. I wasn't shaking with rage or holding back on killing him. I was completely calm and collected. My emotions weren't all over the place, I was simply calm. He, on the other hand, seemed completely shocked almost like he couldn't believe what I had just said. He was staring at me in complete disbelief not even blinking. I simply shook my head at him and turned around to the sound of the door opening. I saw Antonia come out saying.

"Whatever, Stefan, you know you still want her!"

She then looked over at me and seemed to sense something was wrong. Always so observant. She instantly came to my side and said.

"Come on, Leslie, let's get you home."

I merely nodded and replied still calmly.

"Alright."

She simply grabbed my hand and took me to the passenger side of her car. I swiftly got in and she quickly moved to get in the driver's side. As soon as she was inside, she instantly started the engine and drove down the road. She then looked through the rear-view mirror and said.

"I think I may be imagining things because I swear I just saw Damon break some sort of tree. In half! What were you guys arguing about anyway? Or, were you just saying bye because he's leaving?"

I merely nodded and replied quietly.

"Yeah, we were just saying bye."

She simply nodded and then said sincerely.

"It must've been very hard for you. Stefan told me that you and Damon are like best friends. He said that you were Damon's first ever true friend in a long time. I'm sorry, Leslie."

At hearing that, I could feel a lump rising in my throat, but I choked it down. I was not going to back down or cry. Besides, all of that was fake. Damon said it himself, he didn't care about anyone else. He only cared about getting Katherine back. I was simply her temporary replacement until he got her back. He only wanted me with him because I looked exactly like her. Damon never cared about me.

Instead, of being angry with him for that. The only thing I felt was, what I could only discribe as sadness and disappointment. Out of all of my new friends here, I didn't expect that from him. He always seemed so sincere when he told me he cared about me. That he was so protective of me because he was worried about my 'sickness'. Now, it stung, it stung like a thousand firey needles to know that he never actually cared.

For once in my life, I thought I had finally found someone I could relate with. Someone I could trust and simply be myself with. Someone that I could say anything and they wouldn't scold me or look at me like I was weird. Someone that would be by my side and someone I could count on. It stung to realize all of that was just a show. All of those times we spent together were simply a farce. The only one he loved and cared for was Katherine. I was nothing to him. Actually, I was something to him, I was a simple replacement and distraction. Nothing more and nothing less. Okay, maybe something less... like dirt.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the side of the door. Then instantly flashbacks began playing in my mind.

**Flashbacks **

_**"No compelling is allowed in this house. You got that?"**_

_**"Yes ma'am!"**_

_**"Shut up, Damon."**_

_**"As you wish."**_

_**"Good, I'm glad you finally know who's boss around here."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"Oh, I see it now, you want me."**_

_**"Excuse me?"**_

_**"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you've even dreamed about me... And right now."**_

_**He pressed me against the car completely, blocking any way to escape. I saw how his pupils enlarged and then slightly shrinked. Then he leaned his head down as he was merely inches from my lips. Then he said.**_

_**"You want to kiss me."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"So, did you mean it?"**_

_**"Well you're in my car, smart one."**_

_**"No, I mean about me being your friend."**_

_**"I don't know, I guess we could try."**_

_**"If all I needed to do to be your friend was kill someone in front of you. You just had to say it and I would have gladly complied a long time ago."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"I wonder how you would look like in pink. I bet you would look amazing. The color does suit your lovely attitude and personality. It's like you and the color pink were meant for each other."**_

_**"I wonder what Stefan would think when I dropped you off with something valueable of yours severly damaged and swollen."**_

_**"He would think that I just had the best night of my life with the one and only Leslie Gilbert. Since he knows I'm here, he would think that I had a wonderful, but rough night."**_

_**"I'm gonna kill you, Damon!"**_

_**"You're gonna have to catch me first."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"Damon!... Can't... breath! ... What do you think you're doing?"**_

_**"Just saying bye."**_

_**"You couldn't have done that without having to crush me to death?"**_

_**He stared at the ceiling and seemed to be thinking of something. I just laughed and said.**_

_**"Careful don't hurt yourself."**_

_**"Cute."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"Maybe you should sleep Stefan. Lack of sleep isn't a very good thing, even for a vampire."**_

_**"Indeed little brother, why don't you sleep and rest. I'll watch over you and make sure the bed bugs don't bite." **_

_**"Shut your face, Damon. If you can't say anything intelligent, get the hell out of here."**_

_**"Again, this is my house. So, where am I supposed to go?"**_

_**"I don't know, go piss off Caroline or something. Just leave, sheesh." **_

_**"Is that jealousy I hear?"**_

_**"I'm sorry, what the hell did you just say? Can you repeat that?"**_

_**"Certainly, was that jealousy I heard when you mentioned Caroline?"**_

_**"You're unbelievable, Damon. You're dating her, but you won't stop flirting with me. What the hell is your problem? If you keep that up, I won't talk to you anymore. You got that?"**_

_**"You're serious."**_

_**"Naw, I just like wearing a serious face and having a serious tone all the time."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"I thought we were friends now. That's no way to treat a friend."**_

_**"How the hell would you know?"**_

_**"Ouch, that stung."**_

_**"You're right though, that is no way to treat a friend. The reason is because you aren't exactly my friend, just yet."**_

_**"But you said..."**_

_**"I said that we would give it a try. So far, we're still trying. Each of my soon to be friends undergoes a test. If they pass then they're my friends. If they don't, then I tell them to stay the hell away from me. As of right now, you're passing, sort of."**_

_**"So, you're testing me?"**_

_**"Pretty much."**_

_**"What do I have to do?"**_

_**"Well, it wouldn't be a test if I told you the answer then, would it?"**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"Did you like the little surprise I left you?... You haven't seen it? Oh my bad, why don't you go up to your room and see it? It came all the way from the bottom of my heart... Three, two, o..."**_

_**"Leslie! What the fuck did you do to my jackets!"**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"Thought so. So, anyways I'll see you later. Oh and don't forget this came all the way from the bottom of my heart."**_

_**"So, what you're saying is that you hate me?"**_

_**"No, what I'm saying is that you passed. Congratulations, bye."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"Who knows? Unlike him, I have gone to college."**_

_**"So, the security guards never caught you trespassing or sneaking out of one of the girl's room?" **_

_**"Nope, not once. How did you know what I actually meant?"**_

_**"I may have not lived for over a hundred and fifty years, but I'm not an idiot. Did you actually think I would believe you went to college to study? What do I look like? Four?"**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**I ran towards Damon and kneeled on the floor beside him. I began shaking him and I nearly yelled.**_

_**"Damon? Damon, are you okay? Damon, what's wrong!"**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"You're telling me to rest? Have you seen yourself? You're like a sexy, talking scarecrow."**_

_**"Yeah well, at least I'm sexy. You, on the other hand, just look like a talking scarecrow."**_

_**"I hate to break it to you kitten, but I look good even half dead."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"If you do try something. Try not to get yourself killed in the process."**_

_**"I'll keep that in mind."**_

_**"Oh Damon, what the hell am I going to do with you?"**_

_**"Love me, hug me, kiss me."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"What the hell is wrong with you! Why did you lock me in there, you idiot!"**_

_**"Well, you were going to leave and I couldn't let that happen."**_

_**"Why not? I'm not your damn babysitter!"**_

_**"I enjoy having you around. You're fun."**_

_**"I'll show you what's fun. Me punching you, right in your arrogant mouth. Now, that's fun."**_

_**"So feisty, so violent. You know, you look really sexy right now."**_

_**"Ugh! Why do I even bother? You're such a child!"**_

_**"I am most certainly not a child!"**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"So, based on previous encounters. I believe you do have a tendency to say stupidities."**_

_**"Stupidities?"**_

_**"Isn't that what I just said? Sheesh, maybe you should go clean your ears out. I bet once you're done, you'll have a lot of dust just slide out."**_

_**"You're right. Want to join me in the tub, so you can help me get it out?"**_

_**"You're such a perv, you know that?"**_

_**"Most women find it part of my charm."**_

_**"Yeah, well probably cuz they're desperate. FYI, I'm not. I still have other options."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"Nobody will ever take your place as my favorite person to chill with, Damon. You're the only one here that knows how to have fun and isn't always so serious. I mean... I love Elena, and Stefan's nice, but lets face it. They're both a bore. You, on the other hand, are much different and I like that."**_

_**"You like the way I am?"**_

_**"Yeah, this Damon is the one I like. Not, Damon Faker Salvatore. I like your real personality and attitude. I don't like fake people. I like people that are straight up about the way they are and don't care what others think. There are very few people like that in this world. Nearly everyone is concerned about what others think about them. That's why when I finally find someone that's straight up. I always try to keep in touch with them."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"He wouldn't have let me out even if I had told him I would help him get laid tonight."**_

_**"You're so mean, Damon."**_

_**"Come on, let's face it. He wasn't going to get laid any time soon. He would have greatly benifited if he had opened the door. I would have helped him out."**_

_**"Stop. That's not funny."**_

_**"Okay it is funny, but it's messed up. So, cut it out."**_

_**"I wasn't trying to make you laugh. I was simply saying the truth."**_

_**"Oh man, Damon. You are one messed up vamp."**_

_**"And yet you stll love me."**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"Want to play a game?"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Well, too bad."**_

_**"No! Damon, stop! Cut it out! Ha, ha, no seriously! Ha, ha! Damon!"**_

_**"Take it back then."**_

_**"Never!"**_

_**"Fine by me. I could do this all day and not get tired."**_

_**"Damon! Stop! This isn't fun.. ha, ha. No, stop! Ha, ha!"**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**I instantly turned around and grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt. I held on to his shoulder with one hand and then began dancing, pressing my body close to him. Then I released him and I interlocked my fingers with his. I lifted our hands in the air and began dancing extremely close to him. I was smiling at him and he was simply staring at me in shock. Then when the girl sang in the song I would sing right along with her. I would lean extremely close to Damon's ear while pressing my body to him and sing.**_

_**"Forget what they say.**_

_**All my cares, they play.**_

_**Nothing is enough.**_

_**Til I've had enough.**_

_**I want you tonight.**_

_**I want you to stay.**_

_**I want you tonight."**_

_**Damon seemed to really like this wild side to me because he only seemed to get more excited. He would twirl me around and move right along with me. At one point I decided to tease him and I went low while dragging my index finger along his chest. He stopped moving and stared at me in shock.**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"Let me go, you twit! What the hell is your freaking problem!"**_

_**"My problem? My problem? My damn problem is you dancing with that imbecil! You're mine and I don't fucken share with anyone! I went through this crap before and I won't go through it again! Do you fucken understand me!"**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"And I missed you too, kitten. Would you be so kind to explain to me why your scent is all over Stefan's clothes?"**_

_**"I don't think that's any of your business, Damon."**_

_**"You're right, it is none of my business, but it is your sister's. I wonder what she would say if she found out you've been that close to her ex. Twin fights are without a doubt the best."**_

_**"Damon, I will kick your manhood so hard that you will never be able to have sex ever again. I'm warning you, leave Elena out of this. It's not even like that. What the hell is wrong with you?"**_

_**"Then answer my damn question! Why the hell does Stefan smell like you? I'm not kidding Leslie, if you don't answer me then I'm sure you'll be more than happy to answer Elena. Tell me what the hell happened!"**_

_**"You are some sick freak! How can you even think that I would betray my sister that way? You are way out of your freaking mind! FYI, today is your baby bro's birthday, you moron! I simply gave him a hug today in the morning to congratulate him! You freaking sicko! Seek help!"**_

_**LDLDLDLDLDLDLD**_

_**"Kitten! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"**_

_**"I won't, if you don't stick me again."**_

_**"I swear that I will never hurt you again."**_

_**"That means nothing to me, but thanks anyway."**_

_**"Why do you say that, kitten? I'm serious. I swear to never hurt you again."**_

**End Flashbacks**

My eyes flashed open at that last memory. As I checked my surroundings, I realized that Antonia had stopped to pump some gas. I merely layed my head down and closed my eyes again. All of those moments together were a farce. I hated my stupid humanity. If I were a full nocturnal, like my dad, then I wouldn't feel so... disappointed. I wouldn't feel anything if that's what I wished. I would have never grown fond of Damon and I would have simply lived my life. Now, because of my stupid feelings I was feeling... lonely.

He swore to never hurt me, yet he's the one that disappointed me the most. He let me down even after I was always there for him. Maybe I deserve it for always being so loyal. Maybe this is my punishment for always trying to be a good and honest friend. No, that couldn't be it. I have always been this way and none of my other friends have ever betrayed me. They have always stuck by me no matter how far away from them I am. It was just Damon. My favorite 'homeboy' like I liked to call him.

It's always the one you least expect. It's always the one that you think, _'man, we are so alike that I know they would never turn their back on me'_. It's always that one person you relate to the most the one that stabs you in the back. My dad always said, "During your lifetime, there's always going to be that one fake friend." Thanks for the heads up dad, but you never told me how to deal with it.

I then felt Antonia get back in and start the car. As soon as the car started, a song came on. It sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't make out which one it was. I paid more attention and then I heard it.

_**I never had no one that I could count on  
>I've been let down so many times<br>I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin'  
>'Til you walked into my life<strong>_

_**It was a feelin'**_  
><em><strong>I'd never known<strong>_  
><em><strong>And for the first time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I didn't feel alone<strong>_

_**You're more than a lover**_  
><em><strong>There could never be another<strong>_  
><em><strong>To make me feel the way you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, we just get closer<strong>_  
><em><strong>I fall in love all over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time I look at you<strong>_

_**I don't know where I'd be**_  
><em><strong>Without you here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life with you makes perfect sense<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my best friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my best friend, oh yeah<strong>_

_**You stand by me and you believe in me**_  
><em><strong>Like nobody ever has<strong>_  
><em><strong>When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me see how much I have<strong>_

_**And I still tremble**_  
><em><strong>When we touch<strong>_  
><em><strong>And oh, the look in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we make love<strong>_

_**You're more than a lover**_  
><em><strong>There could never be another<strong>_  
><em><strong>To make me feel the way you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, we just get closer<strong>_  
><em><strong>I fall in love all over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time I look at you<strong>_

_**And I don't know where I'd be**_  
><em><strong>Without you here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life with you makes perfect sense<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my best friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my best friend<strong>_

_**You're more than a lover**_  
><em><strong>There could never be another<strong>_  
><em><strong>To make me feel the way you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, we just get closer<strong>_  
><em><strong>I fall in love all over<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time I look at you<strong>_

_**And I don't know where I'd be**_  
><em><strong>Without you here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life with you makes perfect sense<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my best friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my best friend, oh yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my best friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my best friend<strong>_

I knew this song really well. It was, "My Best Friend," by Tim McGraw. It was an old, but really good song. As I listened to it play, I could feel the lump in my throat surfacing again. As the song ended, I sang quietly along to the last verse.

I no longer had a best friend. He was gone. Actually, he was never there. I had never had a true friend in Damon and that was what stung the most. The fact that he was never real with me. I was nothing to him and if that was the case then Damon Salvatore was nothing to me either. He turned his back on me then I turn my back on him. Leslie and Damon were no more.


	36. I Love You

**I was so worried that you guys would want to kill me for breaking Damon and Leslie's friendship. I'm not sure when they will be like they used to be because Leslie seems really hurt by his betrayal. Maybe, things will change in this chapter. Who knows? ;) Anyway, special thanks to:**

***SomebodyWhoCares (I know how you feel. This chapter was very sad for me to write. I'm really an emotional person and I felt like crying, but I refused to make Leslie cry because she's tough and she can take anything thrown at her.)**

***5alvatore (Here's the next chapter just like you wanted. Thank you for reviewing!)**

***TVDDamonSLover (Here's the next chapter and to be honest I think it's going to take a lot for Leslie to forgive him. Or maybe not, to be honest; I really don't know. Thank you for reviewing!)**

***AshlynVarela (Thank you for reviewing here and for reviewing my other one-shot. I also agree that it was adorable. You are very kind!)**

***AudreyDarke96 (Thank you so much for reviewing here and my other one-shot. I also completely agree, little Lee-lee is a beast. I had so much fun writing that story.)**

***Dianne-cullen17 (You are quite welcome Dianne and I knew that would be your response to Chapter 35. I wasn't actually going in that direction, but something just told me to go that way. Anyway, thank you for always reviewing.)**

***a (First of all I would like to apologize for all of my mistakes. I'm writing this story on WordPad, so I can't really Spell Check my story. I promise to read and re-read my story before posting it. The grammar is a bit off because I try to keep the dialouge real.)**

*** Vampirela69 (I know how you feel Vampirela. I felt like crying, but I refused to make Leslie cry because Leslie is one tough cookie.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, any of its original characters, or any of the songs mentioned through out the story. What I do own are Leslie, my other own characters, and the idea of nocturnals and their special powers. I am stating my claim on the nocturnals and their amazing abilities because they are MY idea and I do not want anyone taking credit for what I created. I know I'm sounding a bit territorial, but I worked very hard on this and I don't want anyone else taking credit for my creation and imagination.**

**P.S. If any of you are looking for a good laugh then I would suggest my other story titled, "Shwut up, Spwongebwob!" It's really cute and I think you guys would really like it.**

Chapter 36

**(Leslie's POV)**

I had tried convincing Antonia to drop me off at Bonnie's house, but she refused by saying that I needed my rest. I sighed, as I walked slowly up the steps to my house with the lunch she had gotten me. I was about to open the door, when it suddenly flew open revealing a very frustrated Aunt Jenna. I merely smiled at her and said.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, what's with that frown?"

She merely moved to the side to let me in. I carefully placed my lunch on one of the coffee tables and then turned around to look at her. She simply sighed and replied.

"Leslie, your school called and told me that starting tomorrow you will be going to O.C.S. They gave me everything you need to know."

She simply moved towards one of the other coffee tables and picked up a piece of paper filled up with her hand-writing. I merely smirked at that and waited. She then turned to face me and said seriously.

"First, there are no phones, electronic devices, or jewelry allowed. No, food or drinks either. Um, no make-up allowed. All tattoos and body piercings must be covered. No shorts or skirts. Your hair must be pulled up. You must always have a writing utensil with you. Pen or pencil, no exceptions. Um... oh yeah, you must always wear a white shirt. Tomorrow you will report to room..."

I instantly interrupted her and said in disbelief.

"Woah, woah, Aunt Jenna. What was the last thing you said?"

She then looked down at her paper and replied.

"Pen or pencil..."

"No, after that."

She then focused back on the paper and said.

"Oh yes, it says that you must always wear a white shirt to class."

I simply glared at the paper and replied.

"Like hell I'm going to wear a white shirt!"

My Aunt Jenna simply frowned and replied.

"Well they said that refusal to follow any of these instructions will be a call to your parents."

I merely smirked and replied sarcastically.

"Oh... I'm so scared."

Then I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Whatever, they're tripping if they think I'm going to wear a white shirt."

There was no way in hell I was going to wear white. I wasn't precisely at my best and wearing white wasn't going to help me get better. My powers came from the dark. Darkness made me healthy and stronger. White, did the complete opposite. Now, I had to wear white for... Wait, how much time had I gotten? I then looked at my Aunt Jenna and asked.

"How much time did I get, Aunt Jenna?"

She then frowned and replied.

"You got a total of ten days. Five, for not showing up to Saturday school. Three, for three detentions that you never served and two for having too many tardies."

Antonia had been right. That old sot had given me two extra days simply because he didn't like me. I had never been tardy. I had only been tardy to Rick's class and he didn't turn me in. I merely smirked at how childish he was and replied.

"Well, I guess it doesn't even matter how much time I got cuz I'm not going to show up. So, don't even bother to tell me the room number, Aunt Jenna."

I saw her sigh then reply.

"It says that refusal to do as stated, will be an immediate referral and..."

She then stared at the paper carefully and continued by saying.

"You will be sent to some place called, Carver. You will receive short-term Carver and all the rules stated here will also apply there."

She then placed the paper down and said seriously.

"Leslie, I really don't think you should make this bigger than what it is. Just serve your ten days of O.C.S. and avoid going to this place. Just by the name it has, it sounds like a bad place to be. Besides, if you get O.C.S then you will still be in school. You'll just be stuck in the same classroom all day. They said it's not really that bad. You do your time and then you're allowed to attend your regular classes."

I then stared at her skeptically and asked.

"So, I won't be able to switch classes while in O.C.S? I'll be stuck in one single classroom for the whole day?"

She then nodded and replied.

"I know that doesn't sound very pleasant, but I think it's better than this 'Carver' place. They said that if you decide to be sent there then you will **not** serve _**ten**_ days. They said that short-term Carver is actually _**fifteen**_ days and if you miss one day then one day is added to your time. They also said that at this place there are police officers everywhere and the entire school has bars on the doors and windows. Leslie, none of these things sound very good. So, I would suggest to simply go to O.C.S and avoid any of this."

I merely stared at her curiously then asked.

"What happens if I refuse to do any of these things at Carver?"

She sighed and replied.

"If you break any of the rules at this 'Carver' place then there will be two different types of punishments. The first one is that you will receive long-term Carver. Which is exactly _**thirty **_business days, weekends don't count. If you fight or cause like a very severe disruption then you will receive a citation and will be immediately sent to Juvenile Hall. They said that those are the rules."

Did I really want to make a big deal about this? Wearing a white shirt for approximately eight hours? Was that really so bad? If I decided to go along with this then I would have to train and exercise twice as hard. I would have to train for most part of the afternoon, and my time in the sun would have to drop. I wasn't afraid of going to this Carver place, but was it really worth it? I would really have to think this over. Man, this sucked. I simply sighed and replied to my anxious Aunt Jenna.

"I'll think about it, Aunt Jenna."

She simply smiled and replied.

"I know you'll do the right thing, Leslie. Besides, if you want to get sent to this Carver place, at least get sent for a good reason."

If she only knew the real reason why I couldn't wear white then maybe she would be a bit more understanding. I simply nodded at her then said.

"Like I said, I'll think about it. Oh, and that reminds me, tell my dad that I'm going to kill him as soon as I see him."

She simply sighed and replied almost tiredly.

"What did my brother do now?"

I simply glared out towards the window and replied.

"He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

She simply sighed sadly then replied.

"Yes, Zackery has a great tendency to say things he's not supposed to."

Then she smiled slightly and said.

"Well, I'll let him know that you're furious, and wish to kill him when he gets home."

I simply nodded and thanked her. I then walked up the stairs towards my room. As soon as I opened my door, I noticed my phone lying on my bed. I walked towards it and noticed that I had fifteen missed calls from Damon. What part of _**delete my number**_ didn't he understand? I merely dismissed all of his calls and didn't reply back. Damon could go straight to the fiery pits of hell for all I cared.

I simply placed my phone back on the bed and walked towards my closet for some clothes. I grabbed some black, skinny jeans with a red and black, button-up shirt. I then selected a pair of black Converse to wear. Wearing boots all the time hurts. I quickly grabbed a pair of ankle-length socks then some undergarments. After that, I walked towards my bathroom and took a long, cold shower. The water felt nice on my skin and it was helping me gain some strength.

I walked out with the towel wrapped around me and then proceeded to change. As I was combing my hair, my phone rang again. I merely glared at it, completely annoyed. Couldn't he take a freaking hint? I quickly grabbed my phone and answered totally angry.

"I told you to freaking delete my number, you jackass. Quit freaking calling me, Damon. Or, I'm gonna hunt you down and kick your stupid ass. Piss off, already."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a small whimper and some sniffling. Wait a minute... this wasn't Damon. Who the hell was this, and why were they crying? I listened carefully and realized it was a girl crying. Then I heard her sniff some more and say in between sobs.

"Les... Leslie, it's... it's me... Caroline. Help me, pl... please. Damon, he... he said... he won't let me go... until you come get me. Leslie... help me. I'm... I'm scared."

I immediately grabbed my jacket from my chair and dashed down the stairs. I kept the phone to my ear as I got inside my car. I then quickly replied.

"Caroline, it's okay, I'm on my way. Don't cry, tell me where you are."

"I don't really know."

I merely sighed as I drove quickly down the drive and replied.

"Look around if you see anything familiar. Any distinguishing features that may help me find you."

I heard her simply sniff and reply.

"There's just an old, abandoned building."

I simply sighed and replied.

"How did you get there?"

"I... I don't know."

I sighed completely frustrated and said.

"Okay, I'm going to track you. Don't turn off the cell phone, okay?"

"Okay."

I instantly clicked the small, blue button on the steering wheel and the stereo flipped back revealing my computer. I instantly said Caroline's number and the satellite system was able to locate her somewhere completely desolate. There were very few other buildings around, but I could tell they weren't active. I quickly drove towards the location, breaking several traffic laws in the process.

As soon as I reached the place, I saw Caroline all alone sitting by the edge of the street. I immediately got out and walked over to her. Before I could reach her, I felt the air around me change. I tensed up and listened carefully to my surroundings. There was someone else here, I could feel their aura. I stopped walking then called lowly to Caroline.

"Caroline, come on, lets go."

She instantly looked up at me and smiled. She immediately got up and ran towards me. She enveloped me in a huge hug and I simpy held her back lightly. I then released her and said.

"Where's Damon? Why did he bring you here?"

Then I saw some movement from the side of the building, and Damon stepped out. I instantly pushed Caroline behind me and said angrily.

"What the hell do you want, Damon? Why did you bring her here?"

He merely smirked and didn't reply. He simply moved from the shadows and began walking slowly towards us. I instantly tensed and looked over at Caroline. I surveyed her over, but she seemed fine. There were no bite marks anywhere on her body. Her clothes were in perfect order and her hair wasn't even messed up. What the hell was going on? That's when realization dawned on me. Damn it to hell, she was compelled.

I then heard Damon stop walking and my attention instantly shifted back to him. He was approximately ten feet away from us. Shit, I had to get Caroline the hell out of here. Before I could hand her my keys, Damon simply tilted his head to the side and said casually.

"Caroline, come here."

I was about to grab her arm and hold her back when she instantly moved away from me. She walked quickly towards him and stood right infront of him. I gritted my teeth together and snapped angrily.

"Touch her and I'll kill you, Damon."

He simply ignored me, as if I hadn't even spoken, and said to Caroline.

"Hand me the watch."

She then pulled out the pocket watch that I had seen when I went to his house. It was the same pocket-watch that was able to track down vampires. Although, why did Caroline have it? She simply handed it over to him and didn't say anything. He then stared directly into her eyes and said.

"Get in your car and go home. Forget everything I asked you to do."

I saw how she instantly blinked and said with a smile.

"Okay, bye Damon."

With that, she walked right past him and disappeared down the street. I had been in such a hurry to find her that I didn't even notice her car down the street. Shit, this was a set-up. A set-up planned by Damon. In which Caroline had merely been a tool. I really couldn't be mad at her if she was compelled. It really wasn't her fault. She had simply done what she was ordered to do. I seriously needed to get her some vervain. This girl was like some sort of danger magnet. I felt kinda bad for her.

I merely sighed and watched her, until I was sure she was safe. As soon as I saw her turn the corner of the street, I immediately turned around as well and began walking towards my car. Before I could even walk five steps, Damon was instantly infront of me. I was about to take a step back, but I refused to be intimidated. I stayed firmly where I was standing and didn't say anything.

I simply looked up and glared at him with as much hate as I could muster. This vampire was no longer my friend. He was never my friend. Therefore, I would have no problem in ripping him apart. I could kill him without any pity or remorse. Just like he could be such a bitch. I could be a bitch too. He didn't care about me, so I didn't give a shit about him either. Him and Katherine could go and be happy in hell together. That's where both of them deserved to be.

I merely narrowed my eyes and said with a scowl.

"Move the fuck out of my way."

He merely stared at me and replied seriously.

"No, we need to talk."

I simply scoffed and replied.

"We have nothing to talk about. I don't like you and you don't like me. So, lets just stay the hell away from each other."

He then stepped slightly closer to me and said sincerely.

"I never said I didn't like you, kitten."

"Don't freaking call me that!"

He frowned and replied.

"Why not? You are my fiesty, little kitten."

I simply glared at him angrily and snarled.

"I am not your anything. I never was and never will be. Now, piss off before I rip your heart out. I have things to pack."

His frown grew deeper and he instantly said.

"Pack? Why are you packing?"

"None of your fucking business."

I had decided that leaving Mystic Falls was for the best. I highly doubted it would be hard to convince Elena to leave. Ever since we got here there had been nothing, but drama. I was going to miss everyone, but maybe my dad was right. Earth wasn't the place for us. There was a reason why we had to be taken out of the planet for our powers to surface. Who the hell were we kidding? We weren't human. No matter how hard we tried to be normal, we just weren't.

We were monsters, freaks of nature. Elena and I shouldn't even exist, it was a crime against nature. At least, that's what I had heard Martin say. It was preposterous for such a powerful nocturnal like my father to fall for such a pathetic weakling like my mother. I had nearly destroyed the entire mansion when I heard him speaking about my mother like that. Nobody talks mess about my mom like that. She was a descent woman with great values and principles. If I ever heard anyone bad-mouthing her, a definite punch in the face was a given.

It had taken about five to eight of my dad's guards to hold me back from killing Martin. They took me away and I was kicking and screaming every profanity I had learned from my dad. When they were finally able to get me in my room, Elena came in and sat with me. I immediately told her what he had called our mother and she grew angry as well. After we calmed down, she had stared at me and asked curiously, "Leslie, what is a stupid, chicken-shit? Is that what baby chicks are called here?" I had merely frowned and replied, "I really don't know, Lena. I just know that it's a bad word because father said it when he was mad."

I was taken out of my thoughts by Damon placing his hand on my shoulder. I immediately shook him off and hissed.

"DON'T, touch me."

He simply sighed and said aggrivated.

"You spaced out. Now, tell me why you're packing."

"I already told you, none of your fucking business. So, go kick rocks."

He then smirked and replied.

"I'm actually going to kick something much more alive than rocks. Or is it something more dead?"

He then shrugged and said dismissively.

"Whatever. Anyway, I called you here because I thought you might want to know something... That is unless you no longer care for all your little girl friends."

I glared at him angrily and replied.

"Don't be bringing my friends in this, you jackass."

He simply rolled his eyes and replied with a smirk.

"Well, I suppose since you're leaving then you don't care that there's another vampire in town. The sheriff found a body and it wasn't me. It definitely wasn't Saint Stefan, since he's all over Bambi and Thumper. So, that leaves us with one last option. There's another vampire in town and by the looks of it, whoever it is has no control."

He then smiled smugly and said.

"So, unless you want Barbie, the witch, and your **other** fiesty twin to die. I would suggest you help me find this prick. There's only room for one bad-ass vampire in this town."

There he goes again with his stupid ego. Didn't he get tired of being so full of himself? I would probabaly go nuts if I actually lived with him. He was so conceited. How Stefan was able to put up with him? I have no idea. Although, he was right about something, I couldn't simply leave town knowing there was another vampire around. If Caroline, Bonnie, or Antonia got hurt then I would never forgive myself. If something happened to them then I would be at fault because I knew about the vampire, but chose my pride over their safety. So, even though I really didn't want to, I was going to help Damon. I took a deep breath and replied.

"Fine, I'll help you, but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my friends. Innocent lives are above my stupid pride."

He simply rolled his eyes and said.

"Now, you're sounding like Saint Stefan."

I merely glared at him and snapped.

"Then that's a good thing. Seeing as Stefan is a good person. Why the hell shouldn't I learn from him? Besides, he's a great guy and has been nothing but a great friend to me. Leaving my big bro is probably the thing that hurts the most."

I knew Damon hated when people praised and prefered Stefan. I was simply using that knowledge to piss him off. I knew he didn't care about me, but he did care that people liked Stefan so much. I also said that just to show him that losing him as a friend hadn't bothered me at all. Even though that was a lie, I wasn't going to let him know that. I wasn't going to let him see that losing him had hurt. On the contrary, I was going to prove to him that I was just fine without him. I didn't need him. He was fake and I didn't like fake people.

I then looked up at him and noticed a flicker of pain cross his face. He was so fake that it pissed me off to even look at him. Yeah, like I would fall for his fake pain and fake hurt feelings. Damon didn't feel anything for me, or anyone for that matter. He only cared about himself and getting that skank back. I just wanted to punch him in the mouth and make him eat dirt. That's just how mad he made me with his stupid hypocrisy and fakeness. I simply looked away from him and said coldly.

"Move, Damon. Don't just be standing there like an idiot. Lets find whoever this is, and send them to hell."

He blinked and instantly composed his face. I walked right past him and said.

"Hurry up, so I can go home."

He simply turned around to stare at me and said disbelievingly.

"You're just gonna kill them? Just like that?"

I merely snapped my fingers and replied with a smirk.

"Just like that. I don't have time to deal with an out-of-control baby vamp. Besides, you said it yourself if they don't know how to stay in control, they're a threat. I don't want to take any chances, so whoever this is better enjoy their last minutes on earth."

With that, I simply walked away from him and moved towards the building. I opened the door and quietly stepped inside. Suddenly, I saw something flash to the side. Shit, the vampire was here. I pressed myself closely to the wall and was just about to pick up a stick of wood from the floor, when something hit me on the head. They didn't hit me hard enough for me to pass out, but I did fall to the floor. After that, I felt someone quickly pick me up and tie me with some rope. They had tied my wrist together and tied my ankles together as well. I was sitting on my knees and my head was looking towards the floor. So much for sending them to hell.

Then out of nowhere I heard the sound of a loud crash. I tried to look up, but it hurt my head. So, I decided to just keep my head down. Then the sound of gun shots was heard and I heard someone groan in pain. I lifted my head up slightly and looked over to the left to see Damon on the floor. I was able to see that he was bleeding from a shot to the chest. Oh hell, that was his John Vervatos shirt. Someone was definitely going to die tonight. I then I looked to the right and saw the vampire sitting opposite from us. He looked familiar though. I just really couldn't put my finger on it. The vampire stared at us and said casually.

"I have tons of these wooden bullets, so don't do anything stupid."

Damon glared at him and snarled.

"You don't want to do this, trust me."

The vampire simply ignored him and shot him again in the chest. Damn, that must freaking hurt. Damon groaned in pain and the vampire simply replied harshly.

"That's what you get."

Damon merely stared at him skeptically and asked with a groan.

"For what?"

The vampire glared at him and yelled angrily.

"You made me like this!"

I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"I knew this had stupid Damon written all over it. Who else is there that turns people just cuz _**they're bored **_? You're such a dumbass, Damon."

Damon simply threw me a glare and replied through clenched teeth.

"I killed him. I didn't turn him."

He then sat up slightly and pulled out one of the bullets in his shirt. The vampire simply ignored our banter and said casually.

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you..."

"Freaking creeper."

He simply turned to glare at me and then continued saying.

"I knew you would show up here and I'm glad you did because I've got some questions."

I simply lifted my head up slowly and said.

"So, you thought it was necessary to tie me up and shoot him just to ask some questions? I guess vampirism _**is**_ closely related to stupidity. Stupid vampires."

He looked like he was about to make some smart retort when Damon interrupted him and asked.

"Who turned you?"

The vampire threw his arms up in exasperation and replied.

"How should I know? The last thing I remember is that I was about to stake your brother and then..."

"You were going to kill my big bro? Now, I'm definitely going to enjoy ripping you apart."

He glowered at me and replied.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Don't you ever get laid? I bet all of these psychopathic tendencies were simply magnified due to the lack of sex."

He snarled at me and I simply smirked. He then turned to Damon and continued saying.

"Then you grabbed me. That's all! Until, I woke up in the ground behind some car dealership. Somebody buried me."

"You should be thankful that someone was kind enough to do that. I would've just decapitated you and burned your body."

He looked like he was about snap, but Damon distracted him by saying.

"It happens, get over it."

The vampire simply glared at him and snapped.

"You bit me. It had to be you."

Damon merely shook his head in denial and replied.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't give you any. Some other vampire must've found you and given you their blood."

The vampire frowned and asked curiously.

"So, some other vampire turned me? Who?"

I merely smirked and replied.

"The real question is why? Who'd be stupid enough to turn you? It's quite obvious that you're freaking whack."

He then sent me a murderous death glare and snarled.

"I'm getting really tired of your smart mouth, little girl."

I merely smiled and replied tauntingly.

"I'm not the only little thing here."

Damon actually chuckled at that then the vampire turned and shot him again. I simply looked on and stayed completely calm. I didn't even flinch at the sound. The vampire then passed his hand roughly through his hair and sneered.

"I can't even go into my own house because my foot won't go through the door. Do you know how frustrated I am?"

"I bet you're frustrated for other reasons as well."

He then turned around to face me and pointed the gun right at me. I merely stared directly at him and didn't even flinch. I had my chin up high and was completely still. I displayed absolutely no fear in my face or eyes. He then tilted his head to the side and stared at me curiously. Damon instantly growled and replied angrily.

"You have to be invited in."

The vampire simply kept his eyes trained on me then he smiled and said.

"Interesting... Oh, and I know. I live alone."

He then moved the gun away from me and walked back to his original stop. He kept staring at me for about ten more seconds then he turned to Damon and said.

"Is it normal for me to just think about blood and killing people? I can't stop killing peple. I just keep on killing and I like it. I'm confused."

Damon sat up a bit more carefully and replied with a smirk.

"Welcome to the club."

He then frowned and said.

"Wait, cops found one body."

The vampire simply shrugged and replied.

"I left one. I was tired, but I've hidden the rest of the bodies. They're back there."

He then pointed to somewhere behind me and could see a pile of dead bodies stacked on top of each other. I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Yeah, that's some hidding spot, moron."

He then turned to look at me and replied with a sadistic smile.

"They pile up."

Then suddenly he frowned and asked seriously.

"Why am I so overly emotional?"

Bipolar, much? I merely smirked and replied sarcastically.

"It's called hormones, dumbass. It's that, or you're pregnant."

He glared at me murderously and I simply smirked. He then tilted his head to the side and said menacingly.

"I could kill you in an instant, you know."

I simply shrugged and replied completely unaffected.

"Like I care. If you want to kill me then what can I do about it? I hate to burst your sadistic bubble, but I'm not afraid to die. So, do whatever you want cuz I'm not scared of your bitch-ass."

He stared at me curiously for about ten seconds before he laughed and replied.

"I like you. All the rest have just screamed and begged for mercy. You, on the other hand, aren't even scared. I think I might keep you for entertainment and when I'm hungry. I get bored really easily."

I merely glared at him and scoffed.

"I'm not your freaking clown, jackass. You might as well just kill me now because you are completely mistaken if you think I'm gonna stay with you. There's a greater chance for it to rain cats and dogs than for me to serve anyone."

He simply smiled and replied confidently.

"We'll see."

"Kiss my ass."

He laughed at my reply then turned to Damon and asked seriously.

"Why do I feel all weird? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I just want to be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Sicko."

I saw Damon slightly sit up more easily and look over at me. He stared at me profoundly checking every single part of my body. He then sighed almost in relief and replied.

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before would be magnified now. You're going to have to learn to control that."

I snickered and said sarcastically.

"Pa... the... tic... a vampire in love. How sad is that? If I didn't know what love drives people to do then I would actually feel bad for you. Since I do know what it does to people, I just want to kill you even more now."

The vampire looked over at me and asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

I simply tilted my head to move parts of my hair away from my face. Then I looked at him and said with a smirk.

"Love makes you weak. It manipulates your mind to the point where nobody else matters. It makes people act differently and it makes people destroy many good things they have. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, so if you know what's good for you. You will ignore your stupid feelings because they're the ones that are going to get you killed. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

He simply stared at me curiously for about ten seconds before he replied with a grin.

"I am definitely keeping you..."

He then paused and stared directly into my eyes. He tilted his head to the side and finished by saying.

"Leslie."

I was surprised about how he knew my name, but I refused to let him see that. I merely smirked and replied.

"So, you've seen my video, big whoop."

He immediately shook his head and replied.

"No, I dated your Aunt Jenna. Don't you remember me?"

I stared at him curiously and then it finally clicked. Logan Fell, the jackass that cheated on my Aunt Jenna when they were dating. He was the reason she had moved to Vegas. Now that he mentioned it, I do recall meeting him like twice when I was young. I simply smirked and replied.

"How could I forget the moron that got dumped by my Aunt Jenna? I remember she said you cried and begged her to take you back, but she kicked you out on your ass. I never actually congratulated her for doing that. I never liked you. The day we met, I could see the word douche-bag written all over your forehead. I'm just sorry I never got the chance to see her slam the door in your face."

He growled at me and I simply smiled. He then stared at me curiously and said.

"I could just kill you, you know."

"Please do. Death would be so much better than listening to you constantly bitch about being a vampire."

He snarled and bared his fangs at me. I simply rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Be more creative, that doesn't scare me."

He stared at me then replied with a smile.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

At that, I heard a furious snarl come from Damon. I merely shrugged and replied.

"Good luck. If you succeed, I will be highly impressed."

He simply smiled then turned to Damon and said.

"Well, now that that's settled. How do you walk in the sun? You and Stefan walk in the sun, which is pretty impressive by the way. The council will never suspect a thing. That definitely wasn't in the journals."

I looked over and realized that Damon looked pissed. He merely glared at Logan and snarled.

"What journals?"

Logan simply rolled his eyes and replied.

"The Founding Fathers passed down journals to their kids. I thought you would know, since you're one of the founding families. Now, how do you walk in the sun?"

Damon merely continued to glare at him and countered with.

"Who turned you?"

Logan then glared at him as well and replied.

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

Logan then snarled at him and replied.

"You know, I've been really nice so far, but if you don't want to talk..."

He quickly sped towards me and put the gun right to my head. I stayed perfectly still and didn't even flinch. He placed his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He then pressed the gun harder to my head and snarled at Damon.

"I will kill your precious kitten."

I merely laughed and scoffed.

"Well, it was great knowing me. Can't say I regret anything. I wonder how long Elena will cry for me."

Then I simply shrugged and waited for death to come to me. I waited and waited, but nothing ever happened. I then looked over at Logan and he was simply staring at me curiously. I glared at him and said.

"Well, I'm waiting."

He frowned and then said.

"You really aren't afraid to die, are you?"

I simply rolled my eyes and replied.

"What was your first clue, moron?"

He simply smirked and was just about to reply, when Damon interrupted him and snarled.

"If you kill her, you will never know. Not only that, but I will hunt you down and torture you until you beg me to kill you. Which, I won't do. Answer my question and I'll tell you."

Logan then turned to glare at him and snarled.

"You first. Look, I have things to do, people to kill, and I'm starting to get hungry. So... if you don't talk then I'll start by draining your sweet, little kitten right infront of you. I have absolutely no problem in ripping her throat out."

I simply rolled my eyes and said.

"Are all vampires so dramatic? If you're gonna do something, just do it already. You're gonna end up killing me of pure boredom rather than shooting me."

Logan then smirked and replied evilly.

"Very well. What the lady wants, the lady gets."

He then lifted me up until I was fully standing. After that, he dragged me closer to where Damon was and threw me on the floor right infront of him. I landed on my rear and my hair was all over my face. I shook my head slightly and blew parts of my hair away from my face. I stared directly at Logan and showed him absolutely no fear. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me afraid. Truth was, that I really wasn't afraid. I didn't fear death. Dying was a normal part of life and simply couldn't be avoided. Why would I fear the unavoidable? That'd be pretty dumb.

I simply kept my eyes staring directly at Logan and I didn't even flinch when I heard him shoot. I waited for the impact, but was perplexed when I didn't feel anything. I stared up and was completely shocked to see Damon on top of me. He had taken the bullet. Literally! I stared at him in disbelief, but his eyes were simply closed. He was facing away from me and his teeth were clenched together. Then I heard the sound of two, three, and then four bullets being shot.

At that, Damon's hands, that were preventing him from crushing me, gave out. He fell on top of me and was completely motionless. I then looked up and saw Logan staring at us with a smile on his face. When he saw me looking at him, he smirked and said.

"You're right, Leslie. Love does make you weak."

With that, he gave a loud laugh and took off. What the hell was he talking about? How did what I told him apply to what just happened? Stupid psychotic freak. He's was clearly out of his freaking mind. I simply sighed and tried shaking Damon. He didn't even groan. What the hell? Was he dead? I tried shaking him again and no response.

Oh man, what the hell was I going to do now? I could just leave him here to rot for the rats, **but **he had saved my life. I wasn't an ungrateful bitch. He could've just let Logan kill me, but he had thrown himself infront of me and saved my life. If somebody saved my life then I was in their debt. That was just the way I worked. Even though, we weren't friends anymore, I still owed him. There had been many people that weren't even my friends and they had saved me. Therefore, I was going to put my pride aside and I was going to at least get him home. A life for a life. He saved my life, I save his. We're even.

I carefully wiggled my hands from in between us and moved them to where they were around his neck. I slowly moved my legs to where they were slightly bent and placed my knees against his legs. This was going to be freaking hard. I took a deep breath and pushed against his body with all my strength. We swiftly rolled over to the left and I was lying on top of him. Please, don't wake up. Please, don't wake up. I stared at him, but he was still unconcious. I sighed with relief then carefully moved my hands from around his neck. They were hurting, since the ropes were pulling hard against my skin and his head was lying on them as well.

As soon as my hands were free, I moved from on top of him. I sat back down and then stared at the ropes curiously. If there was one thing I was good at, it was ropes. I turned my hand slightly to the right and finally found what I was looking for. When someone is tying a knot, especially in a hurry, they always leave one end of the rope hanging loose. I turned my hands more to the right and took the small end in between my teeth. I grabbed the rope roughly in between my teeth and tugged.

I tugged on the rope harshly for about thirty seconds, when I suddenly felt the ropes go loose. At that, I let the rope drop from my mouth and I instantly wiggled one of my hands out. Yes! Finally, about freaking time! I quickly took my other hand out and let the rope fall to the floor. I then stretched over and quickly removed the rope from my ankles. I slowly rubbed my wrist and then moved back to Damon.

I carefully turned him on his back, so I could remove the bullets. I then tapped the side of my jeans searching for something that could help me get them out. I didn't have anything on me, not even my phone to call my big bro. I then tapped the sides of jacket and I felt something. It wasn't exactly in the pockets. It was in the pocket inside the jacket. I opened my jacket up and opened the small pocket inside. I pulled out what I felt and I instantly smiled. Coincidence, or fate? Who knew and who cared? There was a small pocket knife inside the pocket! Thank you, Danny!

I then grabbed the small knife and tore open the back of his shirt. Well, it was ruined anyways. If he got mad, tough shit. I stared at his back and could see five gun holes there. There were two on his upper back, one near his spine, and two more towards the bottom part of his back. He was healing, but he wasn't healing fast enough. I grabbed the knife and then carefully pushed it inside his skin. I could easily feel the bullet, so I quickly dug it out. I proceeded to do the same to the rest of the bullets, until they were all out.

I then moved towards him and carefully turned him back around. I slowly removed his shirt and stared at his chest. Okay, this was probably something dumb to think at a time like this, but Damon was hot. He had really nice abs and chest. I quickly shook my head and focused on the task at hand. I stared at him and noticed he had been shot in the chest and in the a... stomach area. I quickly grabbed the knife and began working. I pulled the one in his chest out first, since it was way too close to the heart. I was really careful with this bullet. I tilted the knife to where it was no where near his heart and carefully pulled the bullet out. I then moved towards his...um... stomach area and quickly pulled that one out.

As soon as that one was out, I heard him groan in pain. I stared at him and said.

"Damon, can you hear me? Listen, can you get up?"

I waited for him to reply, but he stayed completely quiet. I sighed and then slowly stood. I wiped the excess blood off my knife and then placed it back in my pocket. I then moved towards him and slowly helped him sit up. My arm was around his waist and he was leaning completely on me. I took a deep breath and I said.

"Damon, come on, get up. I know you can do it, get up."

He simply stayed quiet and continued to lean on me. I sighed then said sternly.

"You are Damon Freaking Salvatore. Don't tell me that a couple of bullets can take you down? You're tougher than that. Now, come on, and get up."

Still no response. Fuck my life. I then huffed in annoyance and said.

"You're lucky I'm so nice, you moron."

I then wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and tugged him up. To my surprise, he actually moved up. I tugged harder and then he was finally standing on his feet. I simply smiled and then carefully drapped his arm around my shoulders. I held on to him around the waist with one hand and kept his other hand around me. After that, we began to slowly walk, or rather stumble out the place. He was leaning most his weight on me, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

We stumbled quickly to my car and I dropped him on the hood, but before I could realize what was happening. He pulled me along with him. He landed with his back against the hood and me on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and then mumbled.

"Kitten."

I simply sighed and replied.

"Yeah, it's me."

He groaned and then nodded his head slowly. His hands then slightly loosened around my waist and then he laid his head back. I quietly removed his hands away from me and tugged him forward. He growled lowly, but complied. I slowly stood him up and then moved him towards the passenger side of the car. I opened the door and then helped him sit down. I then placed his seat-belt on and then moved to get in the driver's side. I swiftly got in the car and locked the doors. I then quickly started the engine and made a U-turn to go back to his house.

As I was driving back towards the Boarding House, I could hear him mumbling a bunch of weird things. The majority were threats, but some of them made no sense at all. Although, there was one thing he said that I certainly didn't miss. He turned towards the window and said with a groan.

"I won't lose you, kitten."

I blinked in complete utter shock and simply stared at him. What the hell was he talking about? The sound of a car-horn broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw that the light was green. The moron behind me was honking at me. Ha, I was going to make him eat dust. I quickly braced my hands on the steering wheel and pressed down on the accelerator. I dashed down the road quickly and left nothing, but dirt behind me. I looked through the rear-view mirror and noticed that they were still at the light. I simply smirked and then continued on the road. Then the next thing that came out of Damon's mouth nearly made me swerve into a ditch. He sighed and then said softly.

"I... I love you, Leslie."


	37. Don't Make Her Mad

**IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! (You'll see why) :(**

**A/N(1): I would like to begin by informing you guys of something I came across with not that long ago. I have always loved Dragon Ball-Z. It has been my favorite anime, since I was like two. My favorite villian was Cell (If you like DG-Z then you know he's awesome. Evil, but still cool. Yeah, I like bad guys. I'm weird like that.) Anyway, I decided to look up some fanfiction on him, and was completely amazed to find an awesome story from like about 10 years ago. It was really good, and I absolutely loved it. Although, I was completely horrified to read one certain review. It was so bad, so cruel that I actually felt like crying. They insulted an amazing writer in such a horrible way that it wasn't even funny. They used the "f" word so many times that I actually lost count. They told the writer they were better off dead and to go commit suicide. Okay, I don't know about you guys, but that's NOT funny! Suicide is not a laughing matter, or something you should say to someone just because you don't like their work. If you don't like how the story's going then don't read it, or give the writer some helpful tips on how you think it could be better. Anyway, I personally believe that was very wrong, and I do not like or approve of people like that. So, please never be like this person. It's wrong, immoral, and just plain cruel. **

**A/N(2): I am really happy that I have never received anything as cruel as that. I have received reviews on my grammar and spelling, but I'm not perfect. I am only human, and I commit mistakes. Although, I do appreciate very much the people that give their honest and respectful suggestions. Okay, now that I got that out of the way. I know it's a lot, but reading that review just made me feel like I had to say something. Anyway, special thanks to:**

***grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, DivineOrder, TVDDamonSLover, vampirela69, AudreyDarke96, Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead, .twilight, Anonymous reviewer "Guest", Diana Denisa and her best friend Anne, and also Emma.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, any of its original characters, or any of the songs mentioned through out the story. What I do own are Leslie, my other own characters, and the idea of nocturnals and their special powers. **

Chapter 37

**(Damon's POV)**

Where the hell was I? I could only hear the sound of running water coming from somewhere nearby. I slowly sat up and realized I was in my room lying on my bed. I looked down at myself and noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Huh, who had I brought home now? I must've gotten really drunk if I couldn't remember anything. I had to wait for whoever was in bathroom to come out, so I could send them away. I wasn't in the mood to deal with any clingy girls.

I heard the water turn off and then finally she stepped out. I was completely shocked to see that it wasn't just any random girl. It was Leslie! I stared at her in shock and she stared right back at me. She then quickly blinked and shook her head. She immediately averted her eyes away from me and stared down at her shoes. I noticed that she had a bowl in her hands and a wet rag as well. She carefully moved towards the bed and placed the bowl on the bedside table. She then grabbed the wet rag and squeezed the excess water in the bowl. After that, she placed her hand hesitantly on my shoulder and pushed me back down on the bed. I complied, even though I was a bit confused about what she was going to do. I heard her sigh then carefully begin to wipe my chest with the rag. I cautiously looked down and realized that I actually had dried blood on my chest and stomach. What had happened?

That's when it instantly struck. Logan. I was going to kill that son of a b*tch. He had shot me. Me! Didn't he know who the hell I was? I was Damon Freaking Salvatore! Nobody shoots me and gets away with it! I was going to rip him apart, as soon as I saw him. I was actually more angry at the fact that he had tried to kill my kitten. _**My**_ kitten! Nobody touches what is mine! That imbecil even had the guts to say that he wanted to keep her and drink from her. She was mine! Why couldn't everybody get that through their stupid skulls? Do NOT touch what belongs to me!

I then looked at Leslie and realized she was completely focused on cleaning me. During the entire time, she refused to look me in the face. I knew there was something clearly wrong. Leslie wasn't the type of person to hide her feelings. If something bothered her, she was the first one to speak. Something really bad must've happened if she was acting like this. Had that imbecil hurt her? No, I had covered her completely making sure there was no way she could get hurt.

So, why did she refuse to look at me? Was she still mad at me because I had attacked her witch friend? Okay, I admit it was pretty messed up for me to attack her even though it was Emily that pissed me off. Then Leslie's stupid dad goes and says that I don't have what it takes to hurt her and calls me a coward. He really pissed me off, so I obviously had to let my anger out some way.

I hadn't done it to "prove" myself to Leslie's dad. Like she said I had done. I really couldn't care less what that prick thought of me. I was angry about Emily's betrayal and then Leslie's dad not only took the necklace, but he pissed me off even more. I thought that by threatening to kill the witch he would give in, but he is one cold bastard. He practically said he didn't care, since he knew other witches. I had to take my anger out on someone. It's just that the little witch was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I lost Leslie because I wasn't able to control myself. My first true and loyal friend. She had stayed by my side when Stefan had locked me up to die. She had seen me try to, and actually kill people, but she never feared me. Heck, she didn't even fear death. She understood me, and didn't judge me because of who I was. She liked me just the way I was, and I lost her. I lost the only person that I had actually begun caring for in over a hundred years. I had to get her back. Nobody would ever understand what having Leslie as a friend felt like.

Having her as a friend meant she would always be by your side. It didn't matter if it was good or bad, she was there. She was compassionate and understanding. She accepted people just the way they were. She didn't try to change them to her liking. She liked to help her friends by giving them advice. She always stuck up for her friends and defended them from anyone. That was why she had arrived so quickly to save Caroline. She was a true and loyal person. She was also willing to put her pride aside just to protect her friends. _**That **_was loyalty. _**That**_ was a true friend.

I was taken out of my thoughts, when I felt her remove the rag away from me. She then stood up and grabbed the bowl from the table. I looked down at myself and realized that she was finished. I saw her walk away from me and back into the bathroom. I heard her dump the water and then wash her hands. She then came back out and grabbed a cup that was on the other table on the opposite side of the room. She moved slowly back to me and handed me the cup. I took it carefully from her hands and sniffed it. It was blood. She had probably gotten it from the basement.

Even after she had done all of this for me, she still refused to look at me. She simply kept her gaze away from me and refused to talk to me. What exactly had happened? The last thing I remember was hugging Leslie and then everything after that seemed fuzzy. She got me in her car and then... Then I have no idea what the hell happened. Had I said something to make her mad? I was about to ask her exactly that, when she interrupted me and said calmly.

"I gotta go, bye."

With that, she turned away from me and tried to walk out. I instantly stood from the bed and flashed to slam the door closed. She simply sighed, but didn't look up to glare or yell at me. She still refused to look at me and I really didn't like that. What the hell was going on? She then moved away from the door and walked towards the open window. I instantly sped over to the window and blocked it. She seemed to be getting annoyed with me because I heard her huff in exasperation. I saw her simply keep her head down and then walk into my bathroom. She slammed the door as hard as she could and locked it afterwards. Did she just seriously lock herself in my bathroom?

I went slowly towards the door and knocked on it. I heard her sigh in aggrivation and simply say.

"Leave me alone."

I frowned and replied.

"Kitten, what's wrong?"

I heard her move closer to the door and finally respond.

"Seriously, Damon, just leave me alone. Go away. Go kill Logan. Go kick rocks. I don't care. Just let me think for a bit."

I sighed in aggrivation and replied stubbornly.

"No, kitten. We need to talk about..."

"There's nothing to talk about! Piss off!"

Woah... she had a temper. She couldn't seriously hate me that much, could she? I took a deep breath and was just about to say something. When I suddenly heard her say.

"Why did you do it, Damon?"

I simply frowned and replied confused.

"Do what?"

"Save me. Why did you save my life? We're not friends anymore. Why did you do it?"

The reminder that I had truly lost her still stung. I was going to make amends to her even if it was the last thing I did. In order to do that, I was going to have to be slightly honest with her. I claim _**slightly **_because I wasn't exactly sure why I had saved her. I knew it was because I didn't want to lose her. The real question was... why didn't I want to lose her?

As the days went by, my feelings towards Leslie unknowingly increased. Leslie began to slowly become someone very special to me. I fought against my growing feelings constantly, but my stupid heart seemed to have a mind of its own. Stupid feelings. I had worked really hard to shut them off then Leslie comes into the picture and switches them on like nothing. How the hell does that happen?

I simply sighed and replied honestly.

"I didn't want to lose you, kitten. I couldn't bear with the thought of you being dead. Even though you think I don't give a damn about you. I want you to know that's not true. I care about you a lot. I've never cared for anyone the way I care about you. So, even though, you may want me dead and probably want to kill me yourself. I don't feel that way towards you. I could never place my hands on you, Leslie. I did it because no matter what, to me you will always be my best friend."

I heard her intake a deep breath and reply quietly.

"I don't know what to say, Damon."

I smiled slightly and replied quickly.

"Say you forgive me. Say you'll take me back... as your friend."

I simply heard her shift away from the door and reply honestly.

"I can't do that."

I frowned and asked slightly disappointed.

"Why?"

I listened carefully and her heard her slightly groan. She stayed quiet for about a minute before she sighed and finally replied.

"Answer me something and then I'll decide if I should give you a second chance."

I immediately nodded and replied quickly.

"Ask me anything."

I heard her move back closer to the door and ask seriously.

"Who does your heart belong to? Are you still deeply in love with Katherine? Don't lie."

I simply blinked at the door. Where was this coming from? Of course, I still loved Katherine. Although, with everything that had happened lately, I wasn't exactly sure if my heart _**completely**_ belonged to her. Why was Leslie asking me this though? Did she suspect anything? Had she talked to Stefan? I couldn't let her know that I was unwillingly growing feelings for her. That would be a major bridge burner in getting her back. Therefore, I took a calm breath and replied instantly.

"Of course, I still love Katherine. Why would that change? Also, why in the hell would I lie about that? Are you okay, Leslie? Did that imbecil give you a concussion?"

I listened carefully for a response and let a smirk cross my face when I heard her mumble.

"Dumb, moron."

I simply smiled and replied.

"I heard that."

"I don't care."

There was my kitten. The girl that didn't fear anything and didn't care what others thought of her. The girl that was honest about what she felt and the things she thought. I smiled and then asked curiously.

"Is that it?"

"No."

I groaned with fake desperation and said.

"Well, what else do you want to know?"

I heard her simply sigh and reply seriously.

"Why do you care about me so much? Why don't you want to lose me? I'm not the best person in the world, Damon. There are many things about me that you don't know, and will probably never know. Are you still willing to be my friend knowing I am hiding things from you? Think about it before you answer me."

Would I still be friends with her knowing she was hiding things from me? Of course, I would. It wasn't like she could hide things forever. I could easily find out what she was hiding later on. I just had to get her to take me back first. Now, to the most evasive questions. Why did I care about her so much? Why didn't I want to lose her? I couldn't tell her the truth about my developing feelings for her. So, I was as honest as I could be.

"I care about you because, to me, you will always be my one true friend. Also, because I like you and I like the way you are. I value the type of person you are, and you're really special to me. I don't care if you're hiding things from me. I know that you can't tell me everything about yourself and I get that. I don't want to lose you because of what I said before. You're really special to me and I care about you a lot. I know that hearing that from me must sound like a load of bull, but it's true. I've never cared for anyone the way I care about you. You're... different. You've done what no one else has been able to do, and that's see the real me. Even though, this whole caring thing is new to me, I'm still trying. I know I'm doing a pretty sucky job, but at least I'm trying to show you that I care."

I simply smirked and finished by saying.

"I don't really care about anybody, but you're an exception. You should be honored, kitten. Also, what would our world be like without a Leslie Gilbert to make it funner? It would be so dull and boring like Saint Stefan."

I listened for her reply and I heard her scoff from the other side of the door. I listened carefully to her movements and realized that she was now leaning against the door. She took a deep breath and then asked curiously.

"Answer me one more thing and then I'll decide if I should open the door. Or, if I should start working on breaking your wall down."

I simply rolled my eyes then said sarcastically.

"Fine, just ask me already. I have to take a shower."

I then listened for her response, but was met by silence. I waited for about one minute straight, and she still refused to respond. She was doing it on purpose! I simply glared at the door and tried twisting the handle, but it was still locked. I then tried pushing it open and I finally heard her respond.

"Break that door and I'll break your face."

I simply huffed in annoyance and replied.

"Well, tell me what you want to ask. I need to shower and get ready because I have someone to kill, you know."

I heard her simply laugh and reply.

"Nice... you need to get ready in order to hunt someone down. You truly are a southern gentleman, Damon."

I simply smirked and replied arrogantly.

"When have I ever been anything else?"

I heard her simply laugh lightly and reply.

"It would take me the rest of my life and after my death to finish answering that. So, lets forget you asked that."

I simply rolled my eyes and replied.

"Alright. Now, what do you want to ask me?"

I heard her sigh and ask seriously.

"What's the last thing you remember about tonight?"

I frowned and replied honestly.

"I remember leaning against something and holding you in my arms. I was trying to make sure if you were okay, so I called out to you. You responded, so I knew you were alright. I don't really remember anything after that."

I simply heard her give out a breath of almost relief. What was that about? I listened carefully and heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Then the door instantly swung open and she was standing right at the door with a smirk on her face. She merely tilted her head to the side and said.

"And you say I have a sucky memory. Puh... lease, Damon."

With that, she walked right past me and sat down on the edge of my bed. She then looked up at me and said with a small smile.

"Well? Go take a shower, Damon. There's a moron I need to rip apart. Oh yeah, and that's another thing, I want to be the one to send him to hell. Who the hell does that moron think he is to say he wants to keep me? I'm not some stupid pet. I'm gonna kick his ass then I'm going to make his head roll. Just wait, I'm gonna make him regret pissing me off."

I simply stared at her with my mouth agape and asked curiously.

"Wait, so we're friends again?"

She merely looked over at me and replied calmly.

"No."

I simply stared at her in disbelief and asked.

"No? Then why are you being so nice and talking to me again?"

She simply smiled and replied casually.

"Would it be better if I was a complete b*tch to you and ignored you? That can be easily arranged if that's what you really want. I can either be civil and give you a second chance. Or, I can not give you a chance and tell you to go to hell. Your choice, so pick."

I simply stared at her in complete shock and didn't reply. She was going to give me another chance? That was good. That was all I needed. Just one more chance, and I would never screw up again. Although, I couldn't help, but wonder what her conditions would be. I knew her well, and I knew that she was going to put some conditions and stipulations to forgive me. I simply sighed and replied.

"I want another chance. I won't screw up again."

She simply regarded me coldly and replied.

"Very well, but there are conditions."

I knew it. I merely rolled my eyes and replied with sarcasm.

"Shoot away, kitten."

She merely ignored my remark and replied coldly.

"Firstly, I do not like or accept fake people. If there's one thing that I hate in this world that's a fake person. So, based on the way you treated me and acted the other day. You gave me the impression that's exactly what you are. FAKE. You gave me the impression that I can no longer trust anything that comes out of your mouth. You made me believe that I never meant anything to you. That our friendship was nothing, but a mere joke to you and I don't like being taken as a joke. I don't take kindly or compassionately to people that see me that way. That's why you are going to have to prove to me that you are not what I hate. You will have to regain my trust and show me exactly how much you _**supposebly**_ care about me. If you fail then there will be consequences. I am no one's fool or joke, and I will prove that to you if you fail me."

The f*ck? I had to start from square one? How in the bloody hell was that fair? Also, I never saw her as I joke. I always viewed Leslie as a true friend. Our friendship did matter to me, which was odd, but I still cared. She also seemed dead serious when she said there would consequences if I failed. She was testing me again. Great, just what I needed. I looked over to stare at her and realized she was dead serious. I merely rolled my eyes and replied smugly.

"I passed once. I can do it again."

She merely stared at me with an impassive look. She then shrugged and replied.

"We'll see about that."

I simply smirked at her confidently and she merely sighed. She then looked over at me and said casually.

"Anyway, I have decided to give you a second chance because I gave Caroline a second chance. Not only that, but I was taught that not everyone is perfect and commits mistakes. Therefore, you should thank my dad for engraving that in my head. Anyway, you _**do**_ have a second chance to win my friendship back. The thing is that it won't be easy. You will have to prove yourself and show me that I can trust you. At the beginning, I showed you loyalty. So, now I want that from you. I want your loyalty and I want you to show me that you have my back. Also, I don't want you anywhere near Bonnie. You put your hands on her again, and I _**will **_end you."

She then turned to stare directly at me and said seriously.

"I also want you to get one thing straight. I am not stupid Katherine. If you want to be my friend just because I look like her, you might as well just walk away. I'm not her. I will never be her, and if you don't like that then tough sh*t. Also, since you still aren't my friend then you are no longer allowed to call me kitten. You can only call me, Leslie. Lastly, this is the last and only chance you will get. You screw up, and I'm gonna mess you up. Those are my conditions, take them or leave them."

Katherine. Yes, there was still Katherine to take into consideration. I still loved Katherine deeply. My love for her couldn't simply disappear. I had loved her for more than a hundred-and-fifty years. It would take more than my confused, mixed feelings for Leslie to make me stop loving Katherine. I still wanted her, and I still wanted to get her out of that tomb. I had dedicated my entire life in trying to get her back, and I wasn't simply going to let all my effort go to hell. I _**am **_going to get her back. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Leslie say.

"Time's ticking, Damon. Answer me, or I'll walk out that door and you'll never see me around here again."

I instantly looked up and stared at her. She was serious. Huh, this was something unique. Leslie Gilbert actually being serious during a conversation. I merely smirked at her and replied arrogantly.

"Since, when do you pay close attention to time, kit... I mean, Leslie."

She merely glared at me and replied.

"Since, I figured out that my patience is beginning to run out quite quickly, lately. So, hurry the hell up. I have a moron that needs to be dealed with."

I simply smirked and replied smugly.

"Oh? I think it would be better if you dealed with something much more... _**bigger**_ than that imbecil."

She merely gave me a revolted look and replied.

"You're disgusting."

I merely laughed and replied with a shake of my finger.

"I meant our friendship. Take your mind out of the gutter, you naughty girl."

She merely rolled her her eyes and scoffed.

"I know you, Damon. You're a perv, and that will never change."

She did know me. It amazed me how she could easily catch on to even the simplest of my smart remarks. I merely smirked and replied.

"You know me well."

"Of course, I know you well. It's vital for me to know the way your mind works, in order for you to be my friend. Based on what I've seen, there's only one word to describe you."

I simply raised my eyebrows and asked curiously.

"Really? And what is that?"

She merely stared at me for a couple of seconds then replied honestly.

"I want to say a moron, but that's not right. No, what you are is impulsive. You don't think. You just act on pure impulse. Having that type of attitude is dangerous. It could, no, _**will**_ lead to your downfall if you don't learn how to control it. Believe me, I know. I've seen it happen before. So, I'm just trying to give you a heads up. Maybe that'll help you change your moronic impulsiveness."

She then shrugged and said.

"Whatever, though, if you don't want to listen then that's no longer my problem. Anyway, what's your reply? Do you want a second chance or not? I'm not gonna ask you again. I have better things to do anyway."

I merely rolled my eyes at her and replied with a dismissive tone.

"Yeah, I suppose. Having you on my side, rather than against me is a great plus for my plans. I could really use your help."

She merely regarded me coldly and replied.

"What makes you think I am going to help you with anything? We're not even friends yet, so don't be acting like we are. Also, that necklace is as good as gone. As soon as I get my hands on it, I am sending that piece of cr*p to hell."

I glared at her and was about to reply to that, when I heard her phone ring. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and stared at the screen. She then pressed a button on the screen and put the phone to her ear. I saw her stand up then walk towards the window and say.

"What up, big bro?"

I instantly heard Stefan reply.

"Leslie, where are you? Elena is worried about you. She said you simply took off without even telling her anything."

Leslie merely glared out the window and replied sternly.

"She's not my mother, Stefan. Where I go, and what I do is none of her damn business. I have no reason to explain myself to her."

I heard Stefan stay quiet for approximately ten seconds then ask her curiously.

"Leslie, are you okay?"

She instantly moved away from the window and hissed angrily.

"No, Stefan. I am not okay! I was attacked, I was tied up, and I was shot at! Does..."

I instantly interrupted and said.

"No... I was shot at."

She then glared at me and snarled.

"Shut up, Damon."

I merely smirked and didn't reply. She then turned back to her phone and said.

"Does that sound like I'm okay to you, Stefan?"

I then heard him sigh and reply angrily.

"You were attacked? By who?"

She simply huffed in annoyance and replied angrily.

"By that stupid, pathetic excuse for a vampire. I swear on everything that as soon as I see him, I am going to make him regret pissing me off. He's going to be the freaking headless horseman after I'm through with him."

I simply laughed at that. Leslie would say something like that. She merely threw me a glare then began pacing my room. I merely smirked at her and listened to Stefan say.

"Pathetic excuse for a vampire? Who are you talking about? Damon?"

I instantly snarled and replied angrily.

"The only pathetic vampire I know is the one that hunts down Bambi and Thumper for survival!"

Leslie merely glared at me again and snapped.

"Shut up, Damon."

Then she turned to the phone and said sternly.

"You too, Stefan, shut the hell up. Also, no, it wasn't Damon. Damon's more of a vampire than I gave him credit for. No, I meant that dumb*ss Logan, the idiot reporter guy. That moron's a vampire. He's the one that's been attacking people. Although, that's gonna stop as soon as I track him down."

Man... she was pissed. I guess she really doesn't like it when people attack her and piss her off. She had murder written all over her face. She then abruptly turned to glare at me then barked angrily.

"Boo! You got a freaking staring problem? Turn the hell around!"

Yeah, she was definitely pissed off. I simply raised my hands up in surrender and went over to look for some clothes, so I could shower. I then heard Stefan cough loudly. He was obviously trying to hide his laughter. Dumb idiot. Leslie simply turned her attention back to the phone and decided to ignore me. That's when I heard Stefan clear his throat and reply seriously.

"Well, you won't have to look far. He's here at the school."

I turned around and saw Leslie's eyes grow wide with disbelief. She merely gritted her teeth together and replied angrily.

"What? What the hell is he doing there?"

"Working the crowd."

Was Stefan's simple response. Leslie simply nodded then replied.

"Keep an eye on my sister. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere near her. I'll be right there."

I then heard Stefan immediately reply.

"Of course, I'll take care of her. Oh, what are you doing with Damon?"

She merely rolled her eyes and replied.

"I'm waiting for him to hurry up and shower, so we can go after Logan. Logan attacked him too."

There was a pause then Stefan replied.

"I see... Well, I'll be waiting for you, bye."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean "you see"? Stefan? Hello? Hello? Stefan? Why this little punk hung up on me!"

I simply smirked at her then walked into the bathroom. I left the door open on purpose just to see if she would peek inside. Although, as soon as I walked past the doorframe, the door quickly swung shut. I instantly turned around and realised the door was closed. The hell? How had the door shut by itself? Leslie was all the way on the other side of the room. She couldn't have possibly shut it without me seeing her, could she? Maybe it was just the wind. Yeah, the wind. That had to be it.

I quickly stripped off my clothing then slipped into the shower. I adjusted the water to the perfect temperature and let the water fall casually on my head and perfect body. I took a quick shower considering that Leslie may decide to leave without me. I was careful with my hair, though. It takes lots of great care to have hair as perfect as mine. After I was done showering, I changed swiftly and quickly walked out. As soon as I looked up, I noticed Leslie laying face down on my bed focused intently on her phone. She then frowned and said annoyed.

"Oh, come on! Kick his *ss, already! He's just a huge overgrown lizard! He's not that tough!"

I merely stared at her strangely and asked curiously.

"What are you yelling at, Leslie?"

She merely raised a finger up to me telling me to hold up. I simply glared at her finger and replied.

"Hey, don't tell me what..."

"Shut the hell up! I'm watching my favorite show!"

I simply blinked and stared at her weirdly. What the hell was she watching? She then quickly jumped up and yelled.

"Ha, that's what's up! You go Trunks!"

The f*ck? Who the hell was Trunks? She simply smiled at her phone then exited out of whatever she was watching and turned to stare at me. She simply rolled her eyes at me and said.

"You ready?"

I simply nodded then replied.

"Yeah, what the hell were you watching anyways?"

She merely rolled her eyes at me and replied.

"I highly doubt you would know what I like to watch. Or, even understand why I like it. Anyways, lets just go find Logan. I owe that moron a punch in the mouth."

I simply smirked and replied with a nod.

"Agreed, I am going to rip him limb from limb once I see him. No one ruins my John Vervatos and gets away with it."

She simply smiled at me and replied smugly.

"Well, I was the one that ripped it and threw it away. I had to rip it off of you in order to get the bullets out. Then again, it was ruined anyways. It was completely covered with bullet holes and a lot blood. I highly doubt it could've been saved."

I simply stared at her in disbelief and asked curiously.

"Wait, you took the bullets out of me?"

She simply nodded and replied.

"Yeah, you had a lot in your back. So, I got them out with a pocket knife I had. In order for me to actually get to the bullets, I had to rip your shirt from the back. So, if you're mad at me tough sh*t cuz I was just trying to help."

I simply smiled and shook my head at her. She stared at me strangely and asked seriously.

"You're not mad at me?"

I simply smirked at her and replied.

"You helped me out. Why would I be mad at you? You could've just left me there to rot away, but you didn't. Besides, you wouldn't have had to rip my shirt if that imbecil hadn't shot at us."

She stared at me curiously for about ten seconds before she nodded and replied.

"Right, lets go find him already."

She then stood from the bed and began walking towards the door. That's when I heard my phone vibrate and I instantly picked up. I listened carefully to Sheriff's uncontrolled sobs and ranting. Apparently, that imbecil had kidnapped Caroline. Great, just what I needed, a dumb blonde in distress. I assured the sheriff that I would get blondie back and quickly hung up.

I looked over and noticed that Leslie was standing completely frozen with her hands clenched at her sides. Her eyes were flickering between their normal emerald color and a deep violet. I approached her cautiously and asked.

"Leslie, are you o..."

"What did the sheriff say, Damon?"

I simply sighed and replied carefully.

"Logan... He has Caroline."

She clenched her teeth together and simply nodded. She then turned away from me and said angrily.

"Well then... lets go, Damon! That moron has Caroline! Move it!"

I simply blinked at her change in attitude then quickly nodded. We made our way quickly down the stairs and out the door. Leslie was making her way towards her car, but tracking him down by car would be too slow. Therefore, I instantly grabbed her arm and swung her around to where she was riding my back. Hm, that sounded kinky. I thought that she would protest, but instead she threw her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. She held on to me tightly and said.

"Hurry up, Damon! Freaking run!"

I broke out of my shock instantly then took off running. Her hold on me tightened and I simply laughed at her. I then felt her lift her hand up and then come down and strike me in the back of the head. Damn, that actually hurt. I then heard her mumble.

"Laugh at me again, and watch what happens. I'm not in the freaking mood, Damon. So, don't mess with me."

Yeah, she was definitely mad. It was best not to piss her off anymore. I refrained from laughing or making any smart remarks on our way to rescue blondie. As I was running to where I could smell blondie's scent the strongest, I ran into Stefan. He stared at me curiously for about five seconds before he snapped out of it and replied.

"Why did you bring Leslie along, Damon? She could get hurt. Gosh, Damon, I knew you were irresponsible, but I didn't know that..."

That's when I suddenly heard Leslie reply in annoyed tone.

"Shut the hell up, already, Stefan. All you do is nag and complain. Don't you get tired of hearing yourself constantly complain and b*tch about everything? Cuz, I know that I sure am tired of hearing you constantly rant all the time. Just shut up, and lets go find Caroline. She's my main concern right now."

Stefan merely stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Leslie merely disregarded him then clutched on to me and said demandingly.

"Run, Damon."

I simply laughed then looked over at Stefan and said tauntingly.

"Ha, she told you."

Stefan merely glared at me, but didn't reply. I simply smirked then took off running with him right behind me. We were able to find Logan and blondie on the side of the road inside a car. We stopped just a couple of feet away from the car, and I could here him taunting the sheriff. Too bad his little game of cat and mouse was finally nearing its end. I then saw Stefan frown and say obviously.

"There he is."

That's when I felt Leslie lift her head and reply sarcastically.

"No sh*t, Sherlock."

I simply chuckled at her reply. No doubt she was still annoyed and pissed off. Stefan simply sighed then replied.

"Okay, I'll pull Logan out and you be ready to attack him, Damon. As soon as you have him down, I'll get Caroline to safety."

I then felt Leslie shake her head and reply.

"Nah, how about this."

I felt her remove one hand away from me then I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. What was she doing? I then felt her pull something out of her pocket and then move it towards me. I looked back to what she was giving me and instantly smirked. It was a gun! Perfect, just what I needed. Leslie then held on to me again and said.

"How about Stefan gets him out of the car then you shoot him down while I get Caroline out? Then Stefan can take her home. How does that sound?"

I simply smirked at her and replied.

"Perfect. Well you heard her, Stef. Go get him, boy."

I saw him glare at me then mumble something under his breath as he walked away. I was only able to catch the word, "whipped", but other than that I didn't hear what he said. I simply glared at his retreating back, but didn't say anything. I was not whipped by Leslie. She had simply made up a good plan and I had agreed with her. How was that being whipped? If one of us was whipped it was him. His little girlfriend did whatever she wanted and he just followed her like a lost puppy. Pathetic.

I walked closely behind him with Leslie still on my back. As soon as we got closer, I slowly placed Leslie down on the floor. I watched as she slowly made her way towards the passenger side of the car. I had to admit she was good at being sneaky. We had to wait for the right moment to move, or else blondie would end up with a broken neck. We waited for about five seconds when Stefan instantly dashed to the driver's side of the car and pulled Logan out. As soon as he was on the floor, I immediately pulled out the gun and shot him down. I looked over to the side and saw Leslie quickly pull blondie out of the car.

I simply smirked down at him and said smugly.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

He simply screamed in agony as I shot him again. That's what the bastard gets. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Leslie hand over Caroline to Stefan. As long as Leslie was alright, I was good to torture this imbecile all I wanted. I looked back down at him and smirked. Then I heard someone approaching me, so I decided to look over. It was Leslie, and she was holding out a phone to me. I quickly took it and asked her who it was. Leslie simply shrugged and replied.

"The sheriff."

I placed the phone to my ear without taking my eyes off of Logan. I simply sighed and said casually.

"Sheriff, it's Damon."

I heard her sigh then ask quickly.

"Where's Caroline?"

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"She's fine. I'm on Elm Street."

With that, I hung up then heard Leslie laugh and reply.

"The street name is quite suiting."

I simply frowned at her. What was she...? Oh, she meant that one movie. What was it called? ... Oh, yeah, A Nightmare on Elm Street. Pfff, that movie wasn't even scary. What was about to happen here would be a lot scarier than that movie. With that in mind, I walked over to the car and pulled out a nice, long tire-iron from the back seat. I swung it casually from side to side. Then I walked back to where Logan was on the floor and asked with a sneer.

"We're going to try this one more time. Who turned you?"

He simply stared back at me and replied.

"I told you, I don't know."

I merely shrugged then replied casually.

"This tire-iron will take your head clean off. Is that your final answer?"

I then heard Leslie step closer and ask curiously.

"Are you serious? That can take out his head?"

I simply smirked and replied.

"Of course, it can. With a descent amount of force his head would fly a good couple of yards away."

I looked over at her and saw she had a very intrigued look on her face. She simply nodded at me then said.

"Interesting."

Then I heard Logan shift, and I immediately looked over at him. He simply glared at me and snarled.

"How can you side with them?"

I simply glared at him and growled back.

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead."

I simply heard Leslie laugh lightly then approach Logan. She simply tilted her head to the side and stared directly at him. She glared at him then said menacingly.

"You have not only pissed him off, but you pissed me off as well. I give you my word that you will not live to see tomorrow. Whether it be by Damon's hands or mine, I assure you that you _**will**_ die tonight."

I think I actually felt my skin crawl with the tone of voice she was using. She sounded so cold, so devoid of any emotion that it was actually pretty scary. She made all of those actresses that played psycho killers seem sane. It was actually pretty hot. I simply smirked as I watched the look of pure terror cross Logan's face. He obviously knew that she wasn't kidding, and that she meant every single thing she said. I watched how she slowly moved away from him and leaned casually against the car. I merely smiled at her then turned to Logan and said.

"Now, you did it. _**I**_ may not kill you, if you tell me who turned you."

I made sure to put the emphasis on the _**I**_. I couldn't speak for Leslie. Something told me that she wasn't going to let him live even if he talked. He merely glared at me and snapped.

"I don't know."

I simply smirked and replied.

"Oh well, you're screwed."

Hm, it appeared that I was going to send him to hell. I lifted the tire-iron and was about to swing, when he instantly yelled.

"No! Wait! I do know! I do know!"

I simply glared at him and replied.

"You're lying."

He immediately shook his head and replied quickly.

"You think you're the only one who wants to get into that tomb?"

That instantly caught my interest. If there was someone else trying to get in the church, then maybe they would be able to help me open it and get Katherine out. I had no doubt lost the necklace, but maybe there was still hope. I then heard Leslie reply casually.

"Don't listen to him, Damon. He's lying in order for you to spare him. Just send him to hell, already."

I merely raised my hand towards her telling her to let me think. Then I instantly her heard her growl at me then say.

"You're not only stupid, but you're pathetic too. Kill him, already."

I simply ignored her then looked over at him and said sternly.

"If you're lying to me, I will end you."

I saw him instantly shake his head and reply.

"I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you."

Out in the distance, I could hear the sounds of sirens approaching. What to do? What to do? Should I trust him? Maybe this was my only chance to get Katherine back. Why would I let it escape me? That's when I made up my mind. I was going to listen to him. He seemed to realize my resolve, and he instantly smiled. He slowly rose to his feet and said seriously.

"Meet me at the old church."

That's when I suddenly heard Leslie say.

"Hey."

I looked over and realised she was now standing next to Logan. He turned abruptly towards her and said angrily.

"What!"

She merely kept her eyes on him and replied calmly.

"Batter."

He frowned and stared at her with a confused look on his face then said.

"What?"

She remained completely calm and repeated again.

"Batter."

He then backed away from her and replied totally confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're nuts!"

With that, Leslie simply gave him an evil smirk and quickly replied.

"Swing!"

With that, she lifted the tire-iron that I had left on the floor and swung directly at him. With one quick and swift movement she made his head fly off his body. Blood splatered everywhere and fell all over her face and body. His head went flying several feet away and his body fell at her feet. She merely kicked it away from her and said coldly.

"I told you, you would die tonight, and I always keep my word."

She then turned towards me and I finally noticed that her face was completely covered with blood. Her jacket and shirt were soaked with blood as well. I saw how she slowly lifted her hand and wiped some of the blood away from her nose and eyes. She wasn't even shaking or crying over what she had just done. That's when I stared into her eyes and realised they were a fiery violet. The scary thing was that there was no emotion behind those flames. No remorse, no compassion, nothing. Wow... I really had no idea of what to think now.

Leslie simply regarded me coldly then said.

"I told you to kill him, and you let your stupid emotions get in the way. You're pathetic."

Then I suddenly heard the sound of a car door slam and feet approaching us. The sheriff instantly came towards me and said.

"Where is she?"

I simply blinked and tried to remember who exactly she was talking about. Then it instantly clicked and I replied almost robotically.

"She's okay. My brother took her home."

The sheriff instantly nodded then looked over my shoulder and her eyes grew wide in horror. She instantly ran past me and immediately yelled.

"Oh my God! Leslie, are you okay? Hold on, let me call an ambulance. Tell me what happened!"

I turned around and saw the sheriff talking in her radio. She was holding onto Leslie's hand not keeping her eyes off her. Leslie merely took a deep breath and replied calmly.

"I... I killed him."

The sheriff instantly froze and released her radio. She stared directly at Leslie and replied.

"What do you mean? Who did you kill?"

Leslie merely turned around and pointed to Logan's decapitated corpse. The sheriff then clung to Leslie tighter and replied.

"You... you did this?"

Leslie nodded and replied calmly.

"I was helping Damon save Caroline and he tried to bite me. So, I picked up the tire-iron and I just swung. I didn't realize that I would..."

With that, Leslie trailed off and didn't continue. The sheriff simply nodded then turned Leslie around to face her and said sternly.

"Listen to me, Leslie. This never happened. You didn't kill Logan, and don't tell anyone you did. Also, don't tell anyone about what he was. Do you understand?"

Leslie simply blinked at her and replied automatically.

"Of course, I don't know anything."

**P.S. Everyone should also thank my little sister for saying that Damon deserved a second chance. It was her idea. :)**


	38. You're Perfect the Way You Are

**A/N: A very special person to me (my little sister) has a very wise and true saying. This is what she says, "I LET MY HATERS BE MY MOTIVATORS!" So, to the anonymous reviewer that completely hates Leslie. All I've got to say is, if you don't like her then that's cool because everyone is entitled to have their own opinion. There are very valid reasons as to why Leslie is the way she is. If her father taking her away from EVERYTHING and EVERYONE she ever cared about, turning her into an emotionless monster, training her until she cried, and being attacked by a psychotic vampire isn't enough then I'll make sure to give more details sooner. Also, if you hate Leslie so much then don't read my story. I'm just saying. To everyone else ... YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS!**

***HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANA! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any of the songs mentioned through out the story. What I do own are Leslie, my other own characters, and the idea of nocturnals and their special powers.**

Chapter 38

**(Leslie's POV)**

I killed him. I killed Logan. How ... interesting. You would think I would be freaking out by now. The truth was that I was merely watching the sheriff and other officers take the body away. Did I feel bad about sending him to hell? Not even a tiny bit. Why? Because when my nocturnal side took over I didn't care or feel for anything. I was simply an emotionless person. I was what people would deem ... an alien. How ironic. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Damon saying.

"You killed him."

I merely looked at him from the corner of my eye and replied.

"I did what your stupid emotions didn't allow you to do. You were blinded by a fake possibility that you would find happiness. Trust me Damon, this moron wasn't going to help you. As soon as you would've released him, he would've taken off and maybe attacked you again. This is what I've been taught, "Never trust those who have once tried to take revenge on you. You have a 99.9% chance of getting killed that way." If you're so desperate to find your little skank, I'll help you out."

I saw how his head instantly snapped up and he immediately replied.

"You would do that for me?"

I merely shrugged and replied.

"Why not? I think I may be able to convince my dad to give me the necklace and find a witch to help us out."

He stared at me curiously then asked.

"Why?"

I merely turned to look directly at him and replied with a small sigh.

"Why not? If you like being played out and manipulated; then who am I to stop you? That's your deal. Besides, this just might help both of us out."

"And why is that?"

I merely took a deep breath and replied.

"Because once you're with her, you might finally act like a normal person. The way I see it, if your little tramp is here then you might be happier and the deaths around here might stop. A happy vampire is a good vampire. At least, that's what I'm hoping for. I just cleared the city of one psychopath, the less there are, the better. All of this killing people and turning people into vampires is getting out of hand. It's got to stop."

He merely stared at me for what seemed like an eternity then replied with a smirk.

"So, you're that desperate to get rid of me, Leslie? You do know that I'm not going to turn you in for killing that dick, right?"

I merely closed my eyes and replied tiredly.

"Damon, this isn't funny. Whether you believe me or not is none of my business, but this is barely my second murder."

"Do you regret it?"

I stayed silent for a couple of seconds then replied honestly.

"No."

He simply moved to stand right infront of me and lifted his hand slightly in the air. If he was thinking of hitting me, he'd better think twice about it. I was so not in the mood for a fight. Although, I was completely surprised when I felt him place his finger near my eyelid and wipe some of the blood off of me. I stood stock still and didn't move a bit. What was he doing? Was he cleaning my face off? He then lowered his hand gently towards my cheek and removed the blood off with his thumb. I merely stared at him and was about to ask him what he was doing. When he interrupted me and stated.

"You're quite the killer, Leslie. The color red suits you. I've got to say that I'm impressed. I find it a bit difficut to believe this is barely your second murder. Who was your first?"

Where did that come from? I merely blinked up at him and replied seriously.

"Another vampire. He attacked me and Elena about two years ago. We were barely attempting to live on our own and we decided to stop for a bit in London. We were coming from a museum when he attacked us and pulled us into an alley. Since, Elena was the one that was crying and making a big deal out of things, he decided she should die first."

He merely removed his hand from my face then asked curiously.

"What happened after that?"

I merely looked directly at him and replied honestly.

"I'm not really sure. The only thing I could fully think of was saving my sister. One minute he had her by the hair, then the next he was on the floor with a board stuck right through him. Based on what Elena told me, I think I attacked him from behind and he tried to come at me, but I killed him with the board. I'm not really sure about what I did exactly. All I know is that I killed him, and to be completely honest; I have no regrets."

He merely smirked at me and replied.

"You shouldn't, he attacked you first. This is a kill or be killed world."

I simply stared at him curiously then replied.

"I guess. Anyway, can you take me back to your house? I have to go get my car."

He merely smirked and replied.

"And here I thought you wanted to go, so we could have a nice night in my bed together."

I merely sighed and replied.

"Damon, has anyone ever told you that you're a disgusting perv?"

He simply winked at me and replied.

"No, actually, but many women have called me master when they're withering underneath me and about to ... "

I instantly placed my hands over my ears and said.

"La, la, la, can't hear you! What? Can't hear you!"

He smirked at me then simply stopped talking. Gosh, what a perv. I didn't want to hear about his disgusting sex life. That wasn't any of my business. What was his deal? Was he trying to traumatize me for the rest of my life? Now that I thought of it, I kinda pitied my big bro. Damon could be such a douche sometimes. I simply shook my head and lowered my hands away from my ears. I fixed him with a small glare and replied.

"You are a nasty perv, and it's a freaking miracle you haven't caught anything yet."

He merely chuckled and replied.

"I'm a vampire. I can't even catch a cold."

I simply folded my arms across my chest and looked the other way. Damon was such a nasty cochino. Yes, I did just call him a pig. Seriously, how could he be so freaking smug? I merely looked back at him then said.

"So, are you going to take me back? If not, then I'll just start walking. I really don't mind."

He merely moved closer to me and tried pulling my hands away from where I had them folded. I stayed stubbornly in my spot and refused to move even an inch. He laughed at my stubborness and said.

"Hm, I don't think that would be such a good idea. There is obviously another vampire in town. So, walking alone down this deserted road doesn't sound too smart."

I merely looked up at him annoyed and replied.

"Are you taking me or not? I have to get my stuff ready for OCS tomorrow."

He merely tilted his head to the side in curiuosity and asked.

"What's that?"

I simply rolled my eyes and replied.

"On Campus Suspension, I have to serve it because I ditched detention and because the principal's a sot."

He gave me one of his trademark smirks and said.

"I could just compel the principal to let you off the hook, you know?"

I slowly lowered my arms and passed my hand lightly through my hair then replied.

"That'd be awesome, but my Aunt Jenna already knows I have to serve it and if I magically don't have to go, she'll tell my dad. Then my dad will start a bunch of drama and he'll make them give me even more time. He's a douche like that."

Damon simply frowned then replied.

"No, he's a dick."

I merely laughed and replied.

"So, you've met him more frequently?"

He narrowed his eyes and stated sourly.

"Unfortunately."

I merely smirked and replied.

"He's weird, right?"

Damon nodded then said.

"He likes to say a bunch of crap that doesn't make sense. Why the hell is that?"

I simply shrugged and replied nonchalantly.

"Who knows? He's weird like that. Although, based on previous experiences, it usually has something to do with a plan he has in mind."

Damon simply nodded then asked suddenly.

"Speaking of which, are you seriously going to stop trying to figure out what he's planning? Or, did you just say that?"

I simply narrowed my eyes and replied seriously.

"You know what he said. If I get involved then my Nana Elma will get involved. You may not know her, and believe me when I say that's a good thing. You don't want to know her. She makes me look that the sweetest person on the planet. She shows no mercy or compassion to those that anger her. I've seen her mad and it's not a pretty sight. So, to answer your question. I am minding my own damn business and staying the hell out of his way. The further she is away from me the better."

Damon merely tilted his head slightly to the side then said smugly.

"You're afraid of her, aren't you?"

I merely glared at him then stated seriously.

"It's not that I'm afraid of her. It's that I actually have a sense of self-preservation when it comes to her. I'm not even kidding, she's scary. The reason why she is scary is because when she wants to kill you she never gives a direct attack. She's the type of person that kills you slowly without you knowing. She wants you to feel the pain and suffer. That's what makes her so feared by everyone."

Damon merely smirked and said.

"You just clearly stated that you're afraid of her, Leslie."

I merely pressed my teeth together and didn't reply to that. Okay, so I was afraid of my grandmother, but who wasn't? If people thought I was messed up, they would definitely rethink that after meeting her. Damon brought me out of my thoughts by saying.

"Although, I can kinda understand why you're afraid of her. She sounds like she's a bit messed up in the head."

Thank you! Finally, I'm not the only one that thinks that. She's nuts! Although, I would never have the guts to say that to her face. Now way! I would much rather drink coffee for an entire week straight than say that to her, and coffee was something I truly hated. It always makes me vomit and get extremely sick. I merely sighed then said.

"Okay, enough about my wierdo family. Are you taking me to your house, or what?"

Damon simply leaned back away from me and folded his arms across his chest. He then gave me a full out smirk and replied.

"Or what, is the question."

I merely narrowed my eyes at him then replied annoyed.

"That's it, I'm walking."

With that, I turned away from him and began walking down the street mumbling to myself. Freaking perv, jerk, douche-bag, man-whore, and other words not suitable for children were streaming from my mouth. Why did Damon always have to be such a perv? Oh right, he's Damon Salvatore. He wouldn't be Damon Salvatore if he didn't act like that.

The night was actually pretty cold and I had forgotten my jacket back in Damon's room. I merely sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. This was going to be a very long night. I was taken out of my thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind me. I was about to send a powerful shockwave straight to their brain when I heard Damon say.

"You want to say all of those things to my face?"

With that, he spun me around so I could stare directly at him. He had a smug smile on his face, while I merely glared at him. I tried pulling myself away from his arms, but it was useless. I merely pressed my lips together and didn't reply. He simply smirked and replied tauntingly.

"What? Cat got your tongue? What happened to the feisty, little kitten that says what she wants?"

Okay, he asked for it. I merely glared at him and replied annoyed.

"You're a nasty freaking perv, jerk, douche-bag, man-whore, and other words I'm not supposed to say cuz my mom would bust my mouth! Also, don't freaking call me kitten! You're not my friend!"

I saw how he actually flinched at the last one. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that one. Damon had never had a friend and I was the first person to ever give him a chance. I was his first true friend and now I was telling him he wasn't my friend. I wasn't exactly lying, since he still had to regain my trust, but still. I shouldn't have said it so bluntly.

I took a deep breath then said seriously.

"Listen, Damon, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just meant that ... "

"Don't worry about it, it's true. I let you down and I have to regain your trust again. I would do the same if the situation were reversed."

I merely sighed then replied honestly.

"If it's worth anything, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. That was harsh."

He simply nodded then smirked and replied.

"Well, I'll consider forgiving you if you stay the night with me and let me ... "

I merely rolled my eyes and began walking away again. I heard him chuckle from behind me and begin walking towards me. So, he was going to walk with me all the way to his house just so he could annoy me? Well isn't that original. I simply continued on walking without saying anything. Hopefully, he would get bored and run away to go bother someone else. Just like I predicted, I heard him groan and say.

"This is boring."

I didn't reply to that. Then I heard him say again.

"I'm hungry."

I didn't say anything to that and simply kept on walking. We passed by what appeared to be a very nice house, and I noticed two girls from my school sneaking out the side window. Hm, their dad was sure not going to like that. I wonder what he would do when he found out his angels were sneaking out? They both had a reputation of being very nice and obedient girls. How interesting. I then heard Damon say.

"Maybe I'll unbore myself and have a nice snack at the same time."

I didn't reply to that either and simply walked right past the house. That's when I suddenly heard a low growl from behind me and I saw something flash infront of me. I merely stopped and looked up to see an extremely annoyed Damon glaring at me. I merely raised my eyebrows and asked.

"Is there a problem?"

He bared his fangs at me then stated.

"I just said that I was going to kill those two girls and you act like you don't even care."

I merely tilted my head to the side and asked.

"Am I supposed to care?"

He frowned at that then replied almost confusedly.

"Well most people would. I know Saint Stefan would be thinking of ways on how to convince me to leave them alone. Or, at least how to take me down."

I simply rolled my eyes and replied.

"Answer me something; if I told you not to kill them, would you listen?"

"No."

I then shook my head and replied with a small smile.

"That's the point I'm trying to make. Telling you not to do something doesn't work. You do what you want and don't care what other people say. Even if I told you I would kick you in the face, you would still go kill them. You'd do it just to prove to me that I don't control you and that you can do whatever you want."

Damon merely raised his eyebrows at me in amazement then replied.

"You do know me well. I thought all of that stuff about studying people was a load a crap. You were serious. You actually do study the people that are your friends."

I gave him a slight nod then continued saying.

"Not only that, but what are you? You're a vampire. Animals eat plants. Humans eat animals. Vampires eat humans. It's not rocket science. Well, you don't techinically eat humans. You just drink the blood, but still. Besides, if you want the human to live then you just compel them, and they go about their normal, happy life. It's up to the vampire if the human lives or dies. Whatever, though, all I'm saying is that I'm not going to try stopping you from doing what you got to do to survive. So, do what you got to do."

With that, I moved around him and continued walking down the street. I was completely serious with everything I had told him. Damon didn't like being told what to do. He was the type of person that would go ahead and do what you told him **not** to, just to piss you off. I was taken out of my thoughts by Damon grabbing me from behind and swinging me around to ride on his back. I instantly wrapped my arms and legs around him and held on tight.

He made a quick turn and sped quickly through the forest. Before I could count to three, we were already outside The Boarding House. Dang, he was fast. It was probably due to all the human blood. I carefully climbed off his back and pulled out my car keys. I then turned towards Damon and realized he was standing directly infront of me. I merely sighed then said.

"Apparently you forgot that personal space was one of the conditions you had, when you were trying to be my friend the first time."

He simply smirked at me and replied.

"Guess, I have a sucky memory."

I actually laughed at that then said.

"It's like we're trying to be friends all over again."

"Well isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Become your friend again?"

I smiled slightly at that then replied.

"What I meant to say is that this is sort of like deja-vu for me. Like back when I was messing with you about me having a bad memory and when you were trying to "seduce" me."

I then looked up towards the sky and said.

"Those were better times. We weren't exactly friends yet, but I didn't exactly not like you. I was cautious of you, but I didn't have any ill feelings towards you."

He then moved closer to me and grabbed my chin lightly. He then stared directly into my eyes and asked seriously.

"Do you have ill feelings towards me now?"

I stared back at him and said.

"The truth?"

He gave a slight nod and kept his eyes locked on mine. I merely sighed and replied honestly.

"I wouldn't call them ill feelings. I didn't exactly word that right. It's more like ... How do I say this? ... Like distrust? It's like ... I feel like I have to always watch my back with you. I was actually hesitant about even giving you a second chance. I know that I've always given people second chances, but you. You're different. I was cautious of you at first. Now, now I'm just watching you, waiting for you to attack me."

He then opened his mouth as if to say something, but I instantly interrupted him and said.

"Although, I don't believe in second chances for no reason. There have been people that failed me once, but later proved to be really good, trustworthy friends. Sometimes people just need that second chance to prove that they're actually good friends. So, don't trip. I still have a little faith in you. Besides, if I learned anything from my therapist. It's that people are the way they are for a reason, and based on what Stefan's told me about you. You have a tank load of reasons to be the way you are."

I then removed his hand away from my chin and stated honestly.

"So, we're good. Just be yourself and don't worry so much about what I think. Remember, only you can be you. You're perfect the way you are, so don't change that. That's the reason I liked you in the first place."

I simply gave him a small smile then walked away towards my car. I pressed the small button on my car keys and the door slowly slid up. I was about to climb inside when I was instantly grabbed from behind and slammed against the hood. You would think he'd be glad with everything I just told him, apparently not. I merely sighed then said annoyed.

"Okay, what is it now? Seriously, Damon, what do you want from me? I healed you when you got shot, I forgave that stupid, big mouth of yours, I gave you a second chance to be my friend, and I just told you that I like you just the way you are. What else can you possibly want from me? What the hell else can I give you? I have nothing left. So, please enlighten me as to why you are so ticked off. Because, honestly, I'm all out of ideas."

He merely glared down at me then replied almost desperately.

"This ... this isn't how you're supposed to be."

I merely frowned in confusion and asked.

"What?"

He merely closed his eyes and stated carefully.

"You ... you're not supposed to like me. I'm a monster, a killer. You should hate me. You should be disgusted by me. You should want to kill me and hope I burn for all eternity. That's how you're supposed to feel. That's how a normal person is supposed to feel."

I actually smiled at that then replied honestly.

"Well, I guess I'm not a normal person then."

He then opened his eyes to glare down at me. He narrowed his eyes slightly and replied seriously.

"This isn't a joke, Leslie."

"I never said it was."

He then rolled his eyes and said.

"There you go again. Trying to be funny when I'm trying to make a point."

I merely sighed then replied.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Damon? I can't hate you just because ..."

"Yes, you can. Many people do."

I then narrowed my eyes at him and stated firmly.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a non-conformist. Just because _"many people"_ go jump off a bridge that doesn't mean I'm gonna be an idiot and jump too. I don't give a flying fish what _"many people"_ say, or think about you. You're cool with me, so they can just take their conformist asses to hell. I mean, really, since when do I give a flying f*ck about what people think?"

He stared at me with his mouth slightly agape then replied with tone of disbelief.

"Do you really believe all that?"

I instantly nodded and replied.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I don't understand why you're tripping. Like, are you for reals? That's got to be the dumbest reason to get mad at someone. Just because they like you for who you are? You're gonna get ticked off about that? What planet are you from?"

He actually smiled at that then said.

"The same one you're from."

I actually laughed at that one and replied.

"I highly doubt that."

I claimed that because I was technically from two different planets and from two different Solar Systems. I wasn't going to tell him that, but I still found it kinda funny. I merely smiled then said.

"Seriously, though, quit tripping over dumb stuff and go take a nap or something. I have to get home and ask Elena for a white shirt she can let me borrow. I have OCS tomorrow and I don't have even one plain white shirt."

He slowly moved away from on top of me and smirked. Then folded his arms across his chest and stated smugly.

"I could easily fix that, you know? Just tell me who has to die and you won't have to go. Problem solved."

I merely rolled eyes and replied.

"You do know that killing people doesn't solve all of people's problems?"

"Sure it does. How do you think the North won the Civil War back in 1865? By talking it over in a nice tea party?"

I simply sighed then passed my hand roughly through my hair. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? Oh yeah, he was Damon Salvatore. What type of question was that? I merely shook my head and moved to get back in my car. That's when I suddenly heard the screech of car tires.

I instantly looked up and saw an unfamiliar car approaching the boarding house. Who was it? The next thing I saw made me want to vomit all of my lunch. Was she trying to eat his face off?

Elena was full out making out with Stefan. While he was driving! The f*ck? Stefan instantly stopped the car not even bothering to park it right. He then pulled her straight out and continued making out with her. He was walking her backwards towards the house without removing his lips from hers. Were they ... ? I didn't even want to know.

Although, if they were going to do what I thought they were going to. Then I truly hoped Elena was sure of Stefan, considering that this would be her first time. Yeah, believe it or not Elena was a virgin. She claimed she wouldn't do 'it' until she found the right guy. Apparently, she found him. Oh well, that's none of my business. It's her body. I merely shrugged and turned the other way around.

Oh crud! She was probably going to stay the night here and I needed a shirt! Therefore, I instantly turned around and yelled.

"Elena! I need a shirt! Can I get one from your closet?"

She simply moved one hand away from around Stefan's neck and waved me off. Did that mean yes? Well, she didn't exactly say no. So, I guess it's cool to get a shirt. I merely nodded then yelled with a smirk.

"Thanks! Oh and ... have fun!"

I noticed how Elena immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled him more quickly towards the house. I simply laughed at her then turned around towards my car. I was about to get in when Damon stopped me by grabbing a hold of my arm. I merely sighed then said.

"What? What is it now?"

He merely smirked and replied.

"Good night, Leslie."

I simply nodded then said.

"Night, Damon."

With that, I quickly slipped inside my car and turned on the engine. I carefully drove out the driveway and down the street. I decided to turn on my radio and listen to some relaxing music. Today, had been a very stressful day. Speaking of today, I wonder if Elena even noticed that I was all covered in blood. Probably not, considering she was busy at the moment.

I actually smiled at that then continued driving down the road. Hopefully my dad wouldn't be home. There was no doubt in my mind that he would immediately begin to mess with me if he saw me like this. My Aunt Jenna would more than likely have a stroke if she saw me.

I slowly pulled up the drive and carefully parked my car next to my dad's. I carefully slipped out and walked up towards the porch. Before I could even open the door, someone instantly swung it open for me. I simply blinked and stared up at my Aunt Jenna. She looked at me with a stern look in her eyes and said.

"Leslie Marie Gilbert, where on earth have you been? And ... oh my God! Is that blood!"

Crud! Crud! Crud! I had to think of something fast! I instantly wiped some of the blood away from my cheek and replied calmly.

"Um, I was helping a friend of mine paint his garage. This is just paint."

Wow, I actually sounded for real when I said that. Then all of a sudden, I felt a change in the air. Fish! I instantly heard a taunting voice say.

"Really, Leslie? Paint, you say? Hm, that appears to be a very interesting shade of red. Where did you acquire it?"

That annoying jerk! He already knew! I didn't know how, but he knew! I looked up towards the staircase and saw my dad standing at the top of the stairs with a huge smirk on his face. I simply glared at him and replied annoyed.

"It's bloody red, and I don't know where my friend got the paint from."

He simply walked down the stairs and replied casually.

"Is that so? How interesting. So, who was this friend you helped out?"

Damn him! Damn him straight to hell! That's when an idea struck me. I simply pressed my lips together in a small smile then replied smugly.

"Damon. Damon, wanted me to help him paint something. If you don't believe me, you can call him."

With that, I noticed how my dad instantly stopped walking down the stairs and glared down at me. I simply smirked at him then turned to my Aunt Jenna and said.

"I'm serious, Aunt Jenna. Go ahead and call him. He'll tell you I'm telling the truth."

I then gave her a sweet smile and motioned for her to call him. From the corner of my eye, I could see my dad still glaring down at me. Hey, I would be mad too if my plan to annoy someone backfired. My dad knew that Damon would back me up if my Aunt Jenna called him. That's why I decided that saying Damon and I had been together would be a great idea. Damon wouldn't turn his back on me, since he was trying to be cool with me again.

My Aunt Jenna simply smiled back at me then patted my head and said.

"Of course, I believe you, Leslie. I don't have to call anyone to know that you're being honest. Now, go up to your room and take a shower. Oh, and you might want to get rid of those clothes. I highly doubt that paint can be removed."

I simply smiled back at her then walked towards the stairs. I gave my dad a full out taunting smirk and whispered quietly.

"You should know better than trying to annoy me, dad. You never know when I may flip it around."

He simply turned to give me a glare and continued down the stairs. I merely laughed at that then walked up to my room. As soon as I shut my door, I heard my Aunt Jenna say sternly.

"Zackery! Where do you think you're going? Come here, this instant!"

I heard a very faint, "f*ck", and the sound of a door close. I leaned casually against my door and listened intently to my Aunt Jenna whisper slightly loud.

"I can not believe you, Zackery! Leslie is probably very tired from helping her friend, and you think it's funny to try annoying her? What is your problem? She is your daughter and instead of being concerned about her health, considering she is very sick, you decide annoying her is better."

I then heard my dad reply almost annoyed.

"Believe me, Jenna, Leslie doesn't need anyone to be concerned about her. She is more than capable of taking care of herself. She doesn't need protecting. She is growing into a fine, young woman with great independent qualities."

I instantly heard my Aunt Jenna reply sternly.

"Don't you be throwing that crap at me, Zackery. I am not Miranda. You are not going to simply placate me by throwing that nonsense. Your daughter is sick and you think it's a joke. I swear to you that if anything happens to my niece, I will personally make your life a living hell. I do not care what Miranda, Scarlett, mother, or anyone else says. You better straighten up that taunting attitude towards her. God forbid, she has some sort of attack or something just because you're trying to be funny."

Aw! My Aunt Jenna was such a doll. She really did care about me. I then heard my dad reply casually.

"Very well, I'll leave Leslie alone. Since, she is very _**sick**_. "

I noticed how he put a slight emphasis on the word, sick, and I actually laughed at that. I simply moved away from the door and walked towards my closet in search of some clothing. I decided to wear a pair of black sweat plants and red shirt to sleep in. I wasn't really in the mood to wear a night gown or pajamas.

I carefully picked out my undergarments and took my clothing into the bathroom. I then took a long warm shower and washed my body and face completely of blood. It was quite revolting to have that douche-bag's blood on me. He was a pathetic idiot. I was glad I sent him to hell.

I finished washing myself completely and finally took a normal shower. Once I was done, I stepped out of the shower and changed quickly into my clothes. Then I wrapped a red towel in my hair. As I was leaving the bathroom, I slipped on my favorite black house shoes and walked calmly towards my room.

As I was passing by my drawer, I noticed my sketch book lying there. I stopped suddenly and decided to pick it up. I opened it up and turned it to the page of my Bestie. Hm, I hadn't seen him in such a long time. Did crows migrate? Maybe he got married or something. No, crows don't get married. Do they? Huh, I was going to have to look that up. Truth be told, I really didn't know much about animals.

I merely sighed then carefully pulled out the drawing I had made of him. Damon had certainly liked it. I really didn't think it was that good, though. Everyone always told me I was a great artist, but I really didn't think much of it. I sighed then placed the drawing on my bed. I was definitely going to preserve that. Just in case I never saw him again. That was kinda messed up, though. He left without even saying goodbye.

I simply shook my head and left my room towards the attic in search of a frame. The attic had been carefully constructed to only allow members of my family inside. Why my dad had made it in such a way was beyond me. I quickly reached the attic door and placed my hand over the identificator. I then heard a robotic voice say.

**"State your full name and current location."**

I merely sighed and replied.

"Leslie Marie Gilbert. Mystic Falls, Virginia."

**"Access Granted."**

I merely glared up at the security camera and flipped it the bird. I truly hoped my dad reviewed that tape soon. Having a security system just for an attic was stupid. It's not like we had four hundred pounds of gold in there. Well, we did have a bunch of old archeological artifacts from like four thousand years ago.

Okay, maybe it wasn't stupid to have the system. I would bet my entire bank account that the majority of the artifacts my dad possesed were priceless. The majority of things he had stored in there were actually inside glass cases. It was like a miniature museum slash storage closet. Being completely honest, the attic wasn't really even an attic. It was more like an entire room filled with personal items. We called it the attic because it was on the top floor and we really didn't go there.

I stepped carefully inside and walked towards the left side of the room. I searched through a box that was lying on the table and found a frame that I thought would be perfect for my drawing. I carefully pulled it out and walked back towards the door. As I was passing by, what I assumed was some Ancient Egyptian jewelry, I noticed it was actually Bonnie's necklace.

The necklace! I had told Damon I would ask my dad for it. Although, seeing as I had just pissed him off, I highly doubted he would let me have it. I was also NOT going to steal it. I had been raised better than that. Never steal from family, or anyone for that matter. Stealing was wrong. I simply sighed and began thinking of a plan. I had to get my dad to let me at least borrow the necklace.

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up and realized my dad was leaning casually against the door frame. I simply blinked at him then said.

"How long have you been standing there?"

He merely stared up at the ceiling and replied.

"Long enough to know that your mother and grandmother raised you well."

I gave him a slight nod then looked back down at the necklace. I had to say something. I had to convince him to let me borrow it. If he didn't want to give it to me then that was fine. I'd just borrow it then give it right back to him. I turned towards him and was just about to say something. When he interrupted me and stated in the most serious voice I had ever heard him use.

"She's not in there."

What? I merely stared at him with a look of pure confusion stretched out on my face and asked.

"What are you talking about?"

He simply turned to look directly at me then stated seriously.

"Just tell Damon she's not in the tomb. He should know what that means."

With that, he quickly turned around and walked out the door. She's not in there? What did that mean? Who was she? I knew I was missing something very important here. I just didn't remember what. I merely sighed then walked out the door with the frame. As soon as I stepped out, the door automatically shut behind me and the robotic voice said.

**"Area Secure."**

Stupid annoying robot voice. I merely glared back at the door and walked back towards my room. As soon as I reached my room, I carefully opened up the frame and placed my drawing in it. I then walked over to an empty spot in my wall and hung it on one of my nails. Well, that was good. I could finally lay down and get some rest. Today was such a messed up day.

I carefully pulled up my covers and easily slipped inside. I simply closed my eyes and waited for sleep to find me. I was slowly drifting off to dreamland, when I heard the sound of my phone ring. I groaned and decided to ignore it.

It rang and rang, until they were finally sent to voicemail. I simply gave a happy sigh then snuggled more comfortably in the covers. Finally, peace and q ... Stupid phone! I slowly lifted myself out of bed and made my way towards my jacket. I dug quickly through the pockets then answered in an annoyed tone.

"What! What is it! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Um, hi, Leslie. Sorry for waking you."

James. Gosh, with so much going on I had forgotten all about him. I merely rolled my eyes then replied.

"James, I am going to kill you in your sleep tonight. What on earth is your problem? Why are you calling me so late in the night?"

I then heard him laugh nervously and reply.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while and I was wondering if you were alright."

I simply passed my head lightly through my hair and replied.

"I'm fine, James. I've just been busy. How ... how have you been?"

Well, that came out weird. I wasn't exactly used to having conversations with guys over the phone. I talked to Damon like once or twice and we didn't exactly talk. It was more of me mocking him and telling him off. I then heard James reply almost instantly.

"Well, I've been great actually."

I merely nodded then replied.

"That's good to hear."

"Thanks."

I simply replied.

"Hm, welcome."

After that, there was an awkward silence.

" ... "

" ... "

I was beginning to fall asleep standing up, so I decided to speak.

"So, was there another reason you called?"

There was a light pause then I heard him say.

"Um, well, no, I mean ... yes! Wait ... no! I mean ... I just ..."

I merely sighed in exasperation and replied annoyed.

"Just spill it out, James."

"WILL YOU BE IN THE TALENT SHOW WITH ME!"

LONG awkward silence.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

I then heard the sound of a gasp and I heard him instantly say.

"I ... THAT'S NOT ... I DIDN'T MEAN TO ... OH CRUD! LESLIE, I'M DUMB! JUST IGNORE ... "

I merely smiled and replied sincerely.

"I'll do it."

I heard how he immediately stopped talking then stayed silent. I merely raised my eyebrows in question and said.

"James? Are you still there? ... James?"

I instantly heard him reply.

"Do you mean it, Leslie? You'll really ..."

I simply rolled my eyes and replied honestly.

"Yes, James, I'll be in the talent show with you, and, no, I'm not kidding. Now, I'm gonna go to sleep, so good night."

With that, I hung up the phone and placed it on my the small desk by my bed. Sheesh, he couldn't have waited for tomorrow? It was freaking late and I was sleepy. I then quickly slipped back undermy covers and closed my eyes. Hopefully, I would be able to sleep now. I was just about to slip into a nice dream when my phone went off again. Seriously! I was about to throw my freaking phone out the freaking window!

I simply moved my hand out of the covers and reached out for my phone. I quickly pressed talk then said in a cold, angry tone.

"Somebody better be freaking dying."

"Lee-lee! Can you please come pick me up! Please, I don't want to be here!"

Elena? Why was she crying? I immediately jumped out of my bed and quickly replied.

"Elena? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

I then heard her continue crying then say in between sniffles.

"No, Lee-lee! I was with Stefan and ... "

My eyes instantly narrowed and I immediately asked angrily.

"Did he force you to do something you didn't want?"

I then heard her hiccup and say.

"No, it's nothing like that."

I gave a sigh of relief then said.

"So, what happened?"

I heard her instantly break down crying again. I instantly grabbed a new jacket from my closet and slipped it on. I immediately grabbed my car keys from my old jacket and ran down the stairs. I had the phone with me the whole time. I then took a deep breath and asked.

"Elena, calm down and tell me what happened."

Depending on what he did, would depend on how I would kill him. I then heard her take deep breaths and reply.

"I ... I found a picture of Katherine and ..."

Oh, so that was what this was about. I merely sighed then replied.

"She looks identical to us, correct?"

"Yeah, and ... wait a minute ... you knew!"

I simply took a deep breath and replied calmly.

"I've known for a while now."

"How could you not tell me! Do you have any idea of how I feel right now!"

I simply slipped inside my car and replied.

"I'm on way to pick you up. Just stay calm and tell me where you are."

I then heard her sniff some more and reply sternly.

"Don't try to change the conversation! How could you hide that from me!"

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"_**I**_ didn't hide anything from you. Katherine has nothing to do with me. It wasn't my past to tell, it was Stefan's. He should've told you a long ass time ago."

I carefully pulled out of my house, placed my phone on speaker, and drove down the drive. Then a remembered something and I instantly said to Elena.

"That reminds me, I told freaking Stefan to call me when he told you. I wanted to record your reaction."

I then heard Elena gasp and yell.

"You are so mean, Leslie! You're supposed to ... "

I merely narrowed my eyes and replied.

"I'm not supposed to do anything. It's his past and I have no right to go telling people the things he trusted me with. Besides, you're not a little kid anymore. You can take care of yourself."

I then heard her break down crying once again. Gosh, didn't she know that crying only made her look pathetic? I simply sighed then said.

"So, you're upset because you think he still loves her or what?"

I then heard her sniffle some more then reply.

"Yes, he never loved me! I was just a replacement for her! He still loves her, Leslie! How can I compete with that? I gave him my everything, Lee-lee. My heart, my soul, my body, and he doesn't even care about me! I was such a fool. For the first time in my life, I fell in love and he betrayed me! You're right, Lee-lee, love is pathetic!"

Wow, she was really messed up. I was about to reply to that, when I suddenly heard the sound of Stefan saying.

"That's not true, Elena! I love you! Please, just open the door and let me explain myself!"

Well, this was sure to get interesting. I merely focused on the road and heard them bicker for what seemed like hours. I then rolled my eyes and said loudly.

"Hey, Elena! Put me on speaker!"

She then did as I said and placed me on speaker. I simply narrowed my eyes then told her to place the phone by the door. I heard her shift around and do as I asked. I then clenched the steering whell tightly and said in a dangerous voice.

"Stefan, I know you can hear me. Listen to me very carefully cuz I'm not going to repeat myself."

I then gave a slight pause and stated coldly.

"I warned you the second day we met what would happen if you hurt my sister. I do hope you don't have a sucky memory like Damon. I'm on my way and if you're smart ... you'll run."

With that, I hung up the phone and focused back on driving. Although, I was completely shocked to see somebody standing right in the middle of the road. What the hell? I knew from experience not to slam on the brakes, but I was going too fast. If I didn't stop I would end up killing the person. Therefore I did something stupid, I slammed on the damn breaks.

Apparently I didn't slam on them quickly enough and I actually ended up hitting the person. I was prepared to see them fly up against the front window and break the glass. What I wasn't prepared for was for my freaking car swerve to the left and flip the hell over!

My body ached all over. Man, what the hell was that? I slowly opened my eyes and saw the person I had hit, lying on the floor. Was he or she dead? Oh God! Two people in one night? What the hell was wrong with me? This was an innocent person I just murdered!

Although, I was taken out of my self-loathing when I saw the person twitch. What. The. Hell? I saw their arm twist in a disgusting fashion and I saw their head snap as well. Oh God, that was disgusting. Who or what the hell had I hit? I then saw them stand up and twist their foot back in place with a loud, snap. What in the f*ck was going on!

I then saw him begin to walk towards my car. I tried to unbuckle myself, but I was stuck. Whoever or whatever this was surely wouldn't be too happy about me nearly killing them. I saw them getting closer to me and I instantly gritted my teeth. There was no way I was going down without a fight. As soon as they pulled me out, I was going to explode each and every single one of their brain cells.

I waited for the person to approach, but was totally surprised when I saw them speed off into the darkness. I was definitely having a Damon moment when the first word that crossed my mind was, 'dick'. Yeah, Damon was rubbing off on me. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of something jumping right infront of me. Was that guy back?

No, he wasn't back. He wasn't back because I immediately recognized an all too familiar voice saying.

"Kitten? I'm gonna get you out just hold on."

If coming to my aid and putting up with my stupid mouth wasn't a good friend. Then what was?


	39. Death

**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. I REALLY THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD READ IT.**

**TO ALL YOU STEALERS: Okay, I didn't really want to do this, but now I'm pissed. So, I'm just going to be blunt about it. I absolutely hate it when people steal my ideas and use them to make their own stories. I don't care if you use four or even ten people. The idea of people being able to control the 4 elements, and being from outer space belongs to ME. So, quit stealing! Stealing is actually a Sin in case you people don't know that. You know who you are, because you're reading this chapter seeing what you can copy. So, quit it and go away! Nocturnals, and Leslie are mine! :P**

**TO MY FANS: So, here's the deal. Either these people quit their stealing, or this and all of my other stories are going down. If this doesn't stop, and I do take my stories down. I will still continue with Star Twins, but I will just have to email my updates to everyone that still wishes to know the outcome of this story. Or, I may just move to another website. I'm not sure yet, but I will keep you guys posted. Anyway, I apologize if I sound rude or mean, but I'm just so mad. I have put a lot of time and effort in this story just for someone to come and steal my ideas. Also, thank you so much for all of your kind reviews! You guys are awesome! You all probably think I'm bipolar, huh? I'm not, I already got myself checked. Toodles! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any of the songs mentioned through out this story. What I do own are my own characters, and the idea of nocturnals and their special powers. Got that, stealers? MINE! BACK OFF!**

Chapter 39

**(Damon's POV)**

I was thinking of the possibilities of Leslie staking me for doing this, when I saw her stir next to me. I heard her groan and cover her face from the sun. She then turned towards me and blinked several times. When she finally focused her gaze on me, she frowned. Oh great, here it comes. I instantly braced myself for the yelling, but was completely shocked when I heard her say.

"Give me your jacket."

I merely frowned in confusion and asked skeptically.

"What? Why?"

She merely glared at me more deeply then practically yelled.

"Give me your jacket!"

I simply shrugged, and removed my jacket. Maybe she was cold. I handed it over to her and was completely taken aback when she turned to face away from me then threw my jacket over her face. So, she was trying to cover herself from the sun? I listened to her breathing for several seconds and then realised that she had fallen back asleep. Was she serious?

I simply chuckled at her anticts then shook her awake. She merely groaned and replied.

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep here."

I shook her again just wanting to see her reaction. I simply saw her hand lift slightly in the air and flip me the bird. She then lowered her hand and snuggled back into the seat. I really couldn't help but bust out laughing at that. She was just too funny for her own good. I then heard her sigh in annoyance and say.

"That was an insult, smart one. Shut up and let me sleep."

I merely smirked and replied tauntingly.

"Aren't you concerned about where you are?"

"Aren't you concerned about what my foot is about to do to your lovely dashboard?"

I stayed quiet for a second then replied calmly.

"No."

She then sighed and replied honestly.

"Well, then there's your answer. I don't care where I am. Just let me sleep. I'll see you in an hour."

With that, she snuggled deeper into the seat and went back to sleep. Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that reaction.

**(One Hour Later)**

True to her word, exactly one hour later, Leslie awoke. She simply turned towards me and blinked her eyes awake. She then yawned and asked.

"So, where are we?"

I simply stared at her in complete disbelief. Was she serious? Maybe she hit her head harder than I thought. Leslie merely frowned then asked curiously.

"What? Do I have drool on me? You better not say yes cuz I've already asked Elena, and she said I don't drool. Or, is it my hair? You know what? I don't care. Just quit staring at me."

I simply continued on looking at her in pure disbelief. She merely glared at me more fiercely then hissed.

"Quit your sh*t, Damon. Don't be looking at me like that. Turn the hell around."

I instantly snapped out of my confused state and replied with a smirk.

"Well, _**kitten**_, if you must know, we are on a road trip."

I was prepared for the yelling to not call her kitten, but was surprised to hear nothing. I watched as she simply slipped her arms into my jacket backwards then replied casually.

"Road trip, huh? So, where are we heading? It better not be freaking Miami, or some place hot like that. I've already told you that the sun pisses me off."

She then lifted her hand and yawned into her palm. I merely smirked and replied.

"No, it's nothing like that."

She simply gave a slight nod then said.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

She then turned to look directly at me and said in a serious tone.

"I was in a freaking car crash last night."

I really couldn't help it, I instantly busted out laughing. Was she seriously barely noticing that? She simply crossed her arms and said.

"Hey, I'm smart most of the time, but even I can be slow at times."

She then placed her head down in her hands and groaned.

"My car. My freaking Aero is trashed! Damn it all to hell! It took me a sh*t load of paper work to even get that here! Now, it's completely f*cked because some jack*ss thought it would be funny to stand in the middle of the damn road! Man, f*ck whoever that douche-bag was!"

Note to self ... never trash Leslie's car. After her little rant, she slowly lifted her head and laid back against the seat. She then turned towards me and said.

"So, where are we going again?"

I simply smirked and replied.

"Well, we're technically already here."

She simply rolled her eyes and said.

"Yeah, but where exactly is _**here? **_"

I merely smirked and replied with a wink.

"Georgia."

I stared at her intently waiting for her explosive reaction, but was disappointed to see her simply stretch her arms and reply.

"Well, at least Georgia isn't _**that**_ hot."

Okay, either this was Elena pretending to be Leslie. Or, Leslie had suffered a severe concussion and needed immediate medical attention. I was leaning more on the concussion side. Therefore, I slowly moved my hand towards her head and checked her temperature. She instantly shoved my hand away from her face and exclaimed.

"Hey! Hands off! I don't know what or who those nasty things have touched!"

I simply smirked and replied tauntingly.

"Well these nasty things have only touched you these past ... "

"You're a real d*ck, you know that?"

I merely chuckled and replied.

"Well, if you really want to go down that road then we will. So, where should I start? Oh, I know! Well, since I was a young boy I have always been very well endow ..."

"Ugh! Shut the hell up, you sick perv!"

I simply started chuckling as I watched her covering her ears and glaring at me profoundly. She then scowled at me and said.

"I don't know how Stefan can put up with you. I would have punched your freaking teeth in a long ass time ago."

I merely smirked and replied.

"That's not true. You would have been in my bed with a wedding ring on your finger a long ass time ago."

Had I really just said that? I watched as her eyes instantly widened at my statement. She then quickly turned to stare out the window and clenched her hands into tight fists. I stared at her hands carefully, and realized that if she kept clenching them that way she would end up breaking the skin.

Why the hell had I said that? Could it be that ... ? Was it possible that I might ...? I instantly shook my head in a negative. No, no, no way in hell! Maybe? No! I was not in love with Leslie! I could not be in love with my ... my ... friend! My_** best friend **_to be exact. Yes, that was exactly what Leslie was to me. She was my best friend and as a friend it was my duty to take her to a doctor and get her checked. Right? At least that was what I had read in Stefan's diaries and seen other people do. Therefore, I sighed then asked carefully.

"Leslie, are you okay? You hit your ... "

"I'm fine, just drive."

As she said this, she didn't even turn around to look at me. Sometimes, I really did curse my big mouth. We remained silent for quite some time, but the silence was then broken by the sound of Leslie's phone ringing. She simply sighed and stated casually.

"I know you have my phone, so just answer it."

I merely smirked at her then pulled out her phone and checked the Caller ID. My smile only grew when I realized it was Stefan. I quickly clicked the 'Talk' button and answered.

"Leslie's phone."

"Where is she, Damon? What have you done with her?"

I looked over to the side, and noticed Leslie merely roll her eyes and mutter.

"Over-protective vamp."

I simply smiled and replied casually.

"And hello to you too, brother. If by "her" you mean Leslie then let me assure you that she is in great hands."

I then heard Elena holler.

"Tell him that I will personally stake him if he touches a hair on my sister!"

I heard Stefan sigh and say.

"I'm sure you heard that, Damon. Listen, why don't you just bring Leslie back and we avoid anymore problems? Her cousin and her bodyguard are looking for her, you know?"

I noticed Leslie instantly tense in her seat and immediately extend her hand out to me, demanding the phone. I stared at her skeptically, but she merely replied.

"It won't be long before Sedrick tracks us down and kills you. So, give me the phone."

I cautiously handed her back the phone and she instantly said.

"Stefan, it's me."

"Leslie, listen about what happen ..."

I noticed how Leslie instantly narrowed her eyes and replied coldly.

"I really don't care about what you're excuse is Stefan. I don't even want to hear the sound of your voice, right now. Let me talk to my sister."

I heard Stefan simply sigh then hand over the phone. I instantly heard the sound of that loud-mouthed brat say.

"Leslie! I've been so worried! I thought you were dead! Are you at the hospital? Oh my God, I saw your Aero and I feared the worst! Please tell me you're okay! Where are you? Tell me where you are and I'll go see you! I've been so worried and ... "

Leslie simply sighed and interrupted her by saying.

"Take a chill pill, Lena. I'm fine. How are you?"

There was a slight pause then I heard Elena reply.

"I ... I am ... I don't know."

"I see."

"Yeah."

Leslie simply leaned her head back against the seat and stated plainly.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Lena."

I heard Elena sigh and reply.

"I know, Leslie. I'm not mad at you. You're my sister. I could never be mad at you. I'm curious, though."

Leslie simply smiled and replied casually.

"Oh? What about?"

"How did you find out?"

Leslie simply laughed and replied.

"The same way you did. Although my reaction was a bit different."

I heard Elena laugh quietly and reply.

"Yeah, I bet. It was probably something along the lines of, "I am not her, and I will kill you if you compare me to her!" Right?"

Leslie simply smirked and replied honestly.

"Something like that. Listen Lena, I am going to ask you a favor, and I am going to ask you a question. Which do you want me to ask first?"

Elena seemed to think about for a minute then replied.

"The favor."

Leslie grinned and replied.

"Smart choice. I want you to find Sedrick and tell him I said, "Stand down." Will you do that for me?"

"I ... of course!"

"Thanks, don't forget, alright?"

"Sure, now what was your question?"

Leslie simply sighed then replied bluntly.

"I told Stefan I would kill him if he hurt you. Do you _**want**_ me to kill him?"

Was Leslie seriously contemplating killing Stefan? I had thought she had merely said to make sure Stefan didn't hurt her sister. Although, now that I was staring directly at her, I knew full well that she was serious. If Elena gave the okay, Stefan was goner. I listened carefully for Elena's reply and wasn't surprised to hear her instantly yell.

"OF COURSE NOT! Leslie, how can you even ask me that? You know how much I ..."

Leslie simply rolled her eyes and replied boredly.

"I don't want your whole freaking life story, Elena. I just wanted an answer to my question."

"Well, the answer is absolutely NOT!"

Leslie simply shrugged then stated casually.

"Alright, you know what this means, don't you?"

I heard Elena take a deep breath then say.

"Yes, I know."

Leslie merely looked out the window and replied seriously.

"I truly hope you made the right choice, sis."

With that, Leslie hung up on her sister and placed her phone in my jacket pocket. She then sighed and leaned her head against the side of the door. Well, there was definitely more to Leslie than what met the eye. There was always an air of mystery surrounding her and the people she associated herself with.

I then saw Leslie simply turn to look at me and say casually.

"Shoot, Damon."

"What?"

She simply laughed and replied.

"I know you're curious about what just happened, so just ask."

I simply smirked at her and replied snarkily.

"And what makes you think I actually give a rat's ass about what you do?"

She merely smiled and replied with a shrug.

"Alright then, but when you want to ask me something. All I'm gonna say is, "What makes you think I give a rat's ass about what you want to ask?" Now ... "

"Do you really accept me just the way I am?"

She instantly turned to stare at me and immediately replied.

"Well, yeah. I mean, your attitude was the reason I liked you in the first place. You're blunt and don't care about what people think of you. You don't ... conform, and that's something I respect."

I simply laughed and asked sarcastically.

"You respect me? That's not what happened the night you killed Logan. You weren't exactly very respectful that night."

She sighed then replied sincerely.

"Honestly, I was just pissed off that night. I wasn't pissed off at you. I was pissed off at that stupid f*cker that tied me up. I ... I have this thing that I can't stand being tied up like that. It ... it brings back bad memories."

I frowned slightly then asked curiously.

"What do you mean, bad memories?"

She instantly turned towards the window and replied with her eyes closed.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's ... it's too painful."

Painful? Had she been kidnapped? Or ... or raped? I really couldn't hold down the feeling of pure rage and anger at the thought of somebody hurting her. Therefore, I hesitantly removed my hand from the steering wheel and placed it gently on her shoulder. She instantly stiffened at my touch then took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes. She then gave me a small smile and said.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but I feel like I can trust you. I'm giving you a second chance, so don't let me down. If you tell anyone about this conversation, I will hunt you down and kill you."

I merely gave her a small nod then replied.

"You can trust me, Leslie. I promise I won't tell anyone. I just want to know what happened to you."

She simply smiled and replied with a voice void of emotion.

"Have you ever been in a situation in which someone you deeply care for was in pain and there was nothing you could do to help them? Not only that, but you're right _**there**_ simply watching them suffer? You wish you could do something, but you can't. And the only thing you can hear in those dark empty walls is that person's screams? Have you ever been in a situation like that?"

What the hell had happened to her? What kind of childhood did Leslie have? She clearly needed some type of help, if she was asking me questions like that. Leslie simply laughed and stated calmly.

"I'm not insane, Damon. My IQ level turned out to be above average in the recent test I took. I am just asking you some simple questions."

I merely cleared my throat and replied honestly.

"I have experienced something similar to that."

Leslie simply stared at me skeptically for a couple of seconds. Finally realization seemed to dawn on her and she simply replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're talking about that skank that manipulated you _**and**_ your little brother. Talk about pathetic."

I instantly gritted my teeth together and replied aggresively.

"Don't call her that, and she didn't manipulate anybody. She loved me and Stefan took her away from me."

Leslie simply stared at me with her mouth slightly agape then replied sarcastically.

"You're right. Skank **is** too nice. _**Wh*re,**_ _**b*tch, sl*t,**_ and _**home-wrecker,**_ sound like much more appropriate terms to describe her. What kind of woman gets involved with two brothers? She clearly had no respect for herself, you guys, or your home. To be honest, I pity you Damon. I pity you for loving someone that clearly didn't love you back. I know I'm sounding like a straight-up bitch right now, but I'm just being honest. I just hope that one day you will be able to see the truth and when you do I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

There was a part of me that was pissed off at Leslie. I was mad because of everything she had called Katherine without even knowing her. Although, I was mainly pissed off due to the fact that she pitied me. I am Damon F*cking Salvatore. I don't need anyone's pity.

Then there was a part of me that was, in a sense, grateful to her. Leslie was being completely sincere when she told me she would be there for me, and I appreciated that. She also gave me something to think about. Did Katherine even love me at all? I had loved her like I had never loved anyone else. I gave her everything she wanted. I did everything she asked me to do. Yet, that wasn't enough for her. _**I ... I ... **_wasn't enough. Could it be possible that Leslie was right?

I was brought out of my depressing thoughts by the sound of Leslie saying.

"You're not an idiot, Damon. I've never taken you for one. Open your eyes and smell the vervain, dude. That chick didn't care about you."

I gave her a side glance, but didn't reply. I was too emotionally confused that I couldn't think of something to say. Leslie merely sighed then turned to look at me and said honestly.

"Here, let me put it to you this way. You know how my dad and I don't get along, right? He goes out of his way to piss me off just because I'm more like him than anyone else. He pisses me off. I tell him off. That's just how we are. Now, even though we're like that, I would never allow anyone to put their hands on him and simply walk away. He's my father and I love him. In my on way, but I do love him. Now, why do I feel like that? It's quite simple really. Loyalty. That's all there is to it. I am loyal to my father and to my family. No matter what happens between us I will always be loyal to my family. I will stand by their side and be there for them whenever I am needed."

She then stared directly at me and said.

"Do you kinda get what I'm saying? If you truly love someone you are loyal to them. You don't betray them and you stick by their side no matter what. That's where your ex failed you. That's how I know she didn't really love you. Think about this, let's say Stefan had never been born. Do you honestly think she would have been loyal to you? If she had the lady b*lls to mess with your _**brother**_. Don't you think she would have had them to mess with some other guy in town? Think about it, Damon. You are no moron. You're a smart guy. Just push those feelings of vengeance and hatred aside for a minute and actually stop to think about things."

I jerked the car to an abrupt stop and watched Leslie slam forward. She instantly held her head and said.

"What the hell, Damon? That freaking hurt! Ouch! Damn! My freaking head hurts! I'm gonna end up staking you one of these days! Man! That sh*t hurt!"

I simply got out of the car and stalked all the way to her side of the car. I nearly ripped the passenger door off its hinges and pulled her out. She merely glared at me then yelled.

"What the hell, Damon! Let go of me! Let go! I'm gonna freaking kick your d*ck off! Let go of me, you jerk!"

I merely moved her towards the hood of the car and growled at her.

"Don't move from there, or I will kill you."

She simply folded her arms across her chest and replied sarcastically.

"Oh, really? Ha, that's funny. Go ahead, I'm not afraid of you, and I most certainly don't fear death."

I simply glared at her and began pacing in front of her. She merely stared up at the sky then replied calmly.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? I'm surprised I'm the only one that's had the b*lls to tell you how it is."

I merely paused to turn and glare at her angrily. Then I narrowed my eyes at her and snarled.

"Shut up!"

She glared right back at me and snapped.

"You shut up! Don't be telling me to shut up, Damon! A true friend is honest with you and helps you when you're in the wrong! You may not like it, but this is how I am! I am freaking honest! You're my friend and I'll be damned if I let you destroy yourself over some wh*re that didn't give a sh*t about you! So, just shut the f*ck up, and get in this freaking car before I make you get in myself!"

I could merely stare at her in amazement as she fumed angrily at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but for the first time in my life. I was utterly speechless. Leslie simply glared at me angrily and stated bluntly.

"You're just like those dumbasses from the cave allegory. Someone tries to help you see the light, see the _**truth,**_ and you just want to keep on looking at the shadows."

She then looked away from me and huffed.

"It's kinda scary how something someone said a long ass time ago perfectly applies to things that happen nowadays."

She then turned to glare at me and shouted angrily.

"If you wanna keep looking at the shadows then that just proves how much of an idiot you actually are! Open your eyes and wake the f*ck up, Damon! All of this threatening people and killing people just to find some cheap sl*t that couldn't care less about you is pathetic! It's destroying you! You've lived for over 150 years and all you've done in that time is pin over some wh*re that never loved you!"

I was about to lash out at her when she suddenly broke into a coughing fit. She immediately turned away from me and dashed towards the grass. She was hugging her stomach with one hand, while the other kept rubbing her head. Before I was able to run towards her, she instantly doubled over and began vomiting. I instantly dashed to her side and held her hair out of the way. She groaned and said in between coughs.

"**Go** ... _*cough*_ ... _*cough* _... _*cough*_ **away**."

She then doubled over and threw up again. I heard her whimper slightly then whisper lowly.

"**Not** _*cough*_ **now.** **Please** ... _*cough*_ ... _*cough*_. "

I merely kept holding her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back. I let her get it all out of her system and simply looked away not knowing what I would do if I actually saw the vomit. Suddenly the vomiting stopped and I felt her go limp in my arms. I carefully righted her up and questioned.

"Leslie?"

When I was able to carefully adjust her in my arms, I noticed that she had passed out. _**Shit!**_ I had to get her to a hospital! Why hadn't I taken her sooner? I quickly lifted her up and placed her in the car. I dashed to the driver's seat and drove down the road like the devil himself was after us. I kept listening to the sound of her heartbeat, and I nearly had a stroke when I heard her heart stop.

I dashed through red lights and swerved like a maniac into the emergency room entrance. I stopped the car right by the front doors and instantly dashed towards Leslie. I pulled her out of the car and ran inside with her in my arms. The receptionist that had her eyes glued on her computer merely replied boredly.

"Fill out the white sheet of paper and take a seat."

I instantly growled and snarled.

"Look at me."

I was going to compell her to rush us inside, and then go stand in the middle of the highway until she got hit by a car. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard her simply sigh in annoyance then slowly turn towards me. As soon as she saw Lesle in my arms, her eyes grew wide and she instantly exclaimed.

"What happened to her!"

I merely gave her a death glare and snarled.

"Her f*cking heart stopped! That's what the f*ck happened to her!"

I watched as she instantly picked up the phone and rushed.

"Heart failure. I repeat female with heart failure. Bring a bed to reception immediately!"

I was fighting the urge to rip her head off as we waited for the bed to arrive. It was about ten seconds before the bed appeared with several nurses pushing it. One of the nurses instantly looked at me and said.

"Place her on the bed now! We must check her heart, and see if there's anything we can do!"

I instantly placed Leslie on the bed and followed the nurses through the double doors. They instantly rushed her into a huge room, and I watched as they pulled out some sort of machine. I noticed how one of the nurses hesitantly moved towards me and said.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside. This is a very ... "

I simply stared directly into her eyes and said.

"I will stay here and watch. Now, go do your job."

She simply nodded and walked back towards Leslie. I watched as one of the nurses quickly cut through Leslie shirt with a pair of scissors, and placed a stethoscope over her heart. Her eyes grew wide in horror and she instantly said.

"We have no pulse or heartbeat! Call the doctor!"

Just on que the doctor rushed in and exclaimed.

"Start the defibrillator at once!"

He then instructed several nurses to place several circle-shaped devices over her chest. I recognized them as the things used to detect when her heart started beating again. I then observed as he placed some sort of gel on two plate-like objects and rubbed them together. I quickly noticed how the doctor had a determined look on his face then said

"Clear."

With that he placed the two disks over Leslie's chest, and I observed how her body arched off the bed due to the shock. My face displayed no emotion, but deep inside I could feel my heart ripping to shreds. The doctor proceeded to do the same thing over and over again with higher voltages, and my jaw clenched as I watched Leslie not respond. Finally, I heard the doctor say.

"Maximum voltage. This is it."

One of the nurses then turned to the rectangular machine and turned it up to the last voltage. She then nodded towards the doctor and the doctor nodded back. He then rubbed the two disks together and said determinely.

"Clear!"

I watched as Leslie's chest rose up from the bed one last time and then fell back down. The doctor checked her heart monitor, but no heartbeat appeared. I gritted my teeth together as I heard him say.

"We lost her."

I closed my eyes and instantly looked away from her lifeless body. I had failed her. She was dead. Leslie was dead and it was all my fault. She had died because she was trying to be a good friend to me. If I had simply kept my damn mouth shut and listened to her, she would still be alive. I couldn't stand being in the same room as her knowing I had killed her. She was gone. My best friend, my kitten, my Leslie was dead and it was all because of me. Stefan had been right. Everywhere I went, people died. Even the people I cared about ended up dead because of me.

I simply opened my eyes then turned towards her once again. That same feeling of my heart being ripped apart was there, but now it was worse. I noticed one of the nurses come towards me and say.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

I gave her a stiff nod and didn't reply. All of this was simply too much. It was too painful. First, Katherine. Now, Leslie. Why did everyone I cared about have to die? I quickly turned away from the nurse and was just about to make my way out. When I suddenly heard what I could only describe as the most beautiful sound in the world. I spun around and watched in disbelief as Leslie's heart monitor gave a small 'beep". Then another and another, until her heart adjusted itself to a small steady beat.

The doctor and nurses instantly began moving around checking up on Leslie. I watched as the doctor began checking her pulse, and hooked her up to an IV. The doctor then said that she would have to be constantly monitored, and that it was best to let her rest. He motioned for the nurses to file out, all except one elderly nurse that stayed behind to make sure all of Leslie cords were properly adjusted. She checked the ones attached to the circles on her chest and she checked her IV. I watched as she then placed some sort of cord with tubes that went right up her nose. She then surprised me by patting her head and saying.

"You are very strong, child. Keep fighting. Don't give up."

She then straightened herself up and turned around towards my direction. She stared at me in shock then said.

"Have you been in here this whole time?"

I simply shook my head "no", but I doubted she believed me. Either way she didn't question me further on the matter. She then looked over towards Leslie and said.

"She is very strong. You are very lucky to have her. Take good care of her, son."

With that, she walked out of the room and left me there. I slowly moved towards the bed and carefully caressed Leslie's cheek like I had done some many nights before. I grabbed one of the chairs by the window and pulled it closer towards Leslie's bed side. I sat down then took Leslie's hand in mine and all I could do now was wait.

Several hours passed, and Leslie was still unresponsive. The nurses constantly came and went, but I ignored them. All I could focus on was Leslie and the sound of her heart beating. I was well aware that I wasn't feeding, but I couldn't find myself able to move away from her side. She never moved, never twitched, nothing. It was as if she had fallen into a coma. Was she even conscious in her mind? Was she dreaming? Was she simply in the dark? Where was my kitten?

**(Leslie's POV)**

_**Where am I? Why is it so bright in here? **_

_**I carefully checked my surroundings and realized I was in "the room". I gritted my teeth together then looked around trying to see if I could find a door. I had to get the hell out of here, or I would lose my freaking mind.**_

_**I instantly stood from the floor and made my way towards where the light was brightest. As I cautiously made my way towards the light, I saw a figure coming towards me. I slightly covered my eyes then called out.**_

_**"Hey you! Where's the door? I need to get the hell out of here!"**_

_**I then heard a creepingly familiar voice reply.**_

_**"Now, that type of langauge isn't suitable for a lady."**_

_**My jaw dropped as I watched Issac step out of the light. Oh God, no. What was he doing here? He simply smiled at me then said.**_

_**"Hello, Leslie. How have you been?"**_

_**I simply looked away from him and said.**_

_**"Well, I'm back to where my own personal hell started. How do you think I feel?"**_

_**"Language, child."**_

_**I simply glared at him and replied.**_

_**"I am not a child."**_

_**He simply chuckled and replied. **_

_**"Compared to me you are but a mere baby, but I am not here to discuss that. I am here in an attempt to help you."**_

_**If Issac was here to help me out, I was defintely going to listen to him. He saw the future! What kind of an idiot wouldn't listen to him? Therefore, I gave him a small nod and replied.**_

_**"Alright, I'm listening."**_

_**He smiled slightly then stated seriously.**_

_**"Show more compassion, be more understanding, and open your heart, Leslie. Be more sympathetic, child. Be HUMAN. Contrary to what your father has taught you, showing emotions doesn't make you weak. I wish I could tell you more, but I cannot. I truly hope you take this to heart because it's time for you to go now."**_

_**I simply stared at him in confusion then asked.**_

_**"Wait! Go where?"**_

_**He merely smiled and said.**_

_**"Don't forget what I told you. Good luck, Leslie."**_

_**With that, he turned away from me and began walking away towards the light. I attempted to take off after him, but that's when I felt a strong force pulling me back. I struggled to free myself, but it was useless. I could feel myself being pulled faster and faster towards the back until a crashed into something.**_

_**That's when I instantly gasped and my eyes flashed open.**_

**(Damon's POV)**

I was brought out of my peaceful nap by the sound of someone gasping for air. I instantly sat up and realized that it was Leslie. She was attempting to breath, but she couldn't seem to get air in her lungs. I instantly flashed out the door and demanded for a nurse to go check on her. Several nurses instantly ran past me and into Leslie's room.

I ran back towards Leslie's room and watched as the nurses had taken off the the thing in her nose and had replaced it with a mask. One of the nurses was holding the mask to Leslie nose, while another was coaching her on how to breath properly. Leslie was gasping for breath for about fifteen seconds straight until she was able to breath right. I watched as Leslie began to breath normally by herself, and gently tried removing the mask from her face. The nurse then stared at her and asked.

"Can you breath, sweet-heart?"

Leslie stared directly at her then blinked her eyes once. The nurse seemed to take that as a yes then carefully removed the mask from her face. Leslie then took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling in wonder. The nurses were instantly fretting all over her checking her heart rate and blood pressure. I noticed how when they would ask Leslie questions all she would do was blink once or blink twice. Once meant yes, and twice meant no. Had she lost her voice? The nurses simply wrote down all of her numbers then asked her if she needed anything. Leslie simply blinked twice and the nurses left saying the doctor would be in to see her shortly.

I cautiously moved towards her line of sight and watched as her eyes widened. She then gave me a small smile and looked back at the ceiling. I didn't know what to say to her. Therefore, I merely stayed by the window and didn't say anything. I watched her carefully as she took a deep breath then looked directly at me and blinked her eyes several times. I merely raised an eyebrow at her and asked.

"Do you need something?"

One blink.

"Are you hungry?"

Two blinks.

"Thirsty?"

One blink.

I merely sighed then moved to the other side of the bed and handed her a glass water with a straw. She made no movement to grab the glass and simply blinked at me several times. I frowned then asked.

"Can you move?"

Two blinks.

I sighed then bent the straw and moved it towards her lips. I noticed how she closed her eyes, and her face became that of pure concentration. I watched as she slowly parted her lips and took the straw in her mouth. Then she slowly drank her water and carefully released the straw from her lips. Once I knew she was done, I moved the glass away from her and watched as she gave me a small smile. Why couldn't she talk? Did she even know what had happened to her? Did she even know she had actually died?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the doctor stepping in. He was looking through Leslie's papers as he walked inside with a small frown on his face. He then looked over at her and said.

"How are you feeling?"

She simply stared at him and didn't respond. He frowned then asked seriously.

"Can you speak?"

Two blinks.

He frowned more deeply then moved towards her and began checking her heartbeat. He checked her pulse then checked several other things. Once he was done, he sighed then said.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high and your heartbeat is a bit slow. I'm afraid you must stay here under observation for a couple of more days."

He then wrote something down on her paper and asked.

"Can you move?"

Two blinks.

He wrote that down then turned to me and said.

"What is your relationship to her?"

I simply smirked and replied smugly.

"I'm her boyfriend."

I noticed how Leslie's eyes instantly narrowed and she shot me a death glare. The doctor simply narrowed his eyes and replied.

"I see. Can I speak with you outside?"

I simply nodded then looked over at Leslie and said with a charming smile.

"I'll be right back, kitten."

The look in her eyes told me clearly that she was going to kill me as soon as she got the chance. I walked outside with the doctor, and waited for him to speak. He stared directly at me and asked me seriously.

"Did you two have a confrontation before this happened?"

What was this d*ck trying to say? That I had hurt her? I instantly let my smile fall and replied.

"I didn't hurt her, if that's what you're trying to say, Doc."

He merely nodded then replied.

"Very well then. So, what caused her to have the attack?"

I merely glared at him and replied.

"When we first met she told me she had a very rare disease. She said it wasn't lethal, but apparently she lied."

The doctor gave a short nod then said.

"Indeed. She actually died for a second. Did she by any chance tell you what it was called?"

I simply shook my head, and the doctor frowned in disapproval. He then worte something down on Leslie's sheet and said.

"If we knew what it was, we would have a better idea on how to help her. When she is able to speak please call us in, so we can ask her about it."

He then looked down at her paper and stated seriously.

"We know nothing about her at the moment. Can you give me some information about her?"

I simply sighed and replied.

"Her name is Leslie Marie Gilbert. She is seventeen years old. She lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her birthday is July 28. I'm not sure about the year though. It may be 1991 or 1992. **(A/N: I am going by when this episode was aired. Which was in 2009? I think. Anyway, that's how I came up with Leslie's birth year.)** Oh, and she has twin. Not sure if that's important, but whatever."

The doctor simply wrote down everything I told him then stated seriously.

"She is still considered a minor under federal law. I am obligated to call her parents and inform them of her situation. Do you have any way that I can contact them?"

I simply sighed and replied.

"I have her dad's number."

He nodded and said.

"That will be fine. Can you please give me the number?"

I pulled out my phone and gave him Zack's number. He wrote it down then left to go call him. I merely sighed then walked back inside Leslie's room. As soon as I walked inside, I noticed how Leslie simply had her eyes focused on the ceiling refusing to look at me. I merely sighed then took a seat in the chair next to her bed.

I was completely amazed when I saw her move her head towards me and sigh. She then lifted her hand slightly in the air and made the motion of writing on paper. I instantly got what she was trying to say and found a piece of paper and pen for her. I handed them over to her and watched how she slowly sat up and shakily began to write on the paper. Once she was done, she handed the paper to me and it read.

_**I died?**_

I stared directly at her and gave her a small nod. She simply sighed then asked for the paper back. I handed it over to her and watched as she wrote down something else. She then handed it back to me and it said.

_**Dont tell**_

I merely frowned then asked her seriously.

"Why?"

Leslie simply shook her head, and asked for the paper back. She then wrote down.

_**Pleaz dont tell**_

I wanted to ask her why she was so against me telling somebody when I heard the door open. I looked from the paper and instantly gritted my teeth. I watched as Leslie's father strolled inside then said.

"I want to speak with my daughter alone, Salvatore. Go wait outside."

I instantly glared at him then stood from the chair and said angrily.

"Now, you listen to me d*ck. I am not ..."

I watched as his eyes shifted to a dark black color, and he instantly took a step forward. I moved towards him as well, when I instantly heard a whimper come from Leslie. I turned to stare at her and watched as she furiously wrote something on another piece of paper. She then handed it over to me and it read.

_**Its ok. Pleaz wait. **_

After her dying because of me, I couldn't seem to deny her anything. Therefore, I gave her a small nod and made my way towards the door, but not before giving her d*ck of a father one last threatening glare. He merely rolled his eyes at me and made his way towards Leslie's bed. I stepped outside and leaned against the wall concentrating on their conversation.

**(Leslie's POV)**

I watched as my dad made his way towards me and slowly pulled out a syringe with black liquid in it. I stared at him in curiousity and watched as he injected the liquid into my IV. He then sat down in Damon's usual seat and said.

"I know what happened. That will lessen the pain and it will make you able to speak again."

I simply nodded and waited patiently for the effects to take place. It took approximately twenty seconds for me to begin to relax and notice that I was now able to speak. I took a deep breath then whispered.

"Why are you here?"

He simply stood from the chair and moved stare out the window. He folded his arms across his chest and replied.

"I'm your father. I'm supposed to be here. Besides, there's something that you need to know."

I merely nodded and asked.

"It has something to do with me dying, right?"

He gave me a stiff nod and replied calmly.

"Do you remember that day you attacked Damon and he saw your eyes change?"

I slowly nodded and replied.

"Yeah, what about it?"

He simply closed his eyes and asked through gritted teeth.

"What was your explanation to that?"

I stared up at the ceiling and replied with a sigh.

"I told him that I was sick with a rare disease. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth because you would kill him."

He slowly opened his eyes and replied almost sorrowly.

"You didn't exactly lie to him, Leslie."

I stared at him in confusion then asked.

"What do you mean?"

He clenched his hands into tight fists then replied almost desperately.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Leslie."

What was wrong with him? My dad was never one to show his emotions so openly. I simply stared directly at him and asked firmly.

"What is it dad? Just tell me. You know I can take anything."

He then slowly turned to look directly at me and said with a voice full of pain.

"You are dying, Leslie. I've already talked to your doctor and he said you only have until your eighteenth birthday. I ... I am so ... I am trying to find a cure for you, but I haven't been able to come up with anything yet."

I simply took a deep breath and closed my eyes to process what he had just told me. I was dying, and it wasn't the fake cover up to my powers dying. It was the _**I was literaly going to die **_type of dying. I slowly opened my eyes and watched as my dad simply kept his face hidden away from me. I sighed then whispered.

"What is it? What do I have?"

He took a deep breath and replied.

"It's your heart. Your heart isn't strong enough. Eventually it will give out and you will not be able to come back from it. When I got the phone call today. I actually thought I had lost you."

I simply nodded then said.

"Who else knows besides you and the Doc?"

He shook his head and replied.

"No one else knows."

I sighed then stated seriously.

"Keep it that way. Don't tell anyone."

He then slowly turned towards me and said.

"If that's what you want then that's fine. I will respect your wishes."

Suddenly an idea struck me and I laughed. He stared at me strangely then asked.

"What's so funny?"

I simply smiled and replied.

"I guess this is the universe giving me a huge middle finger for lying about being sick."

He simply frowned and said seriously.

"It's not funny, Leslie."

I merely shrugged and replied nonchantly.

"I thought it was funny. Besides, there's no point in being all sad and depressed. I knew I was going to die sooner or later. I just always thought I would go down fighting, but whateves. We can't always get what we want."

He simply narrowed his eyes at me then replied sincerely.

"I _**will**_ save you, Leslie. I will find a cure for you, even if I have to go to the depths of hell and get it. I won't allow you to die so young. You haven't even lived yet. You're barely even starting."

I simply nodded and replied.

"Thanks, but I won't hold you to that. I appreciate it, though."

He simply nodded then replied.

"The elder Salvatore is getting restless. It seems you have him tightly wrapped around your little fingers."

I simply rolled my eyes and replied.

"That's not true. Damon does what he wants, whenever he wants, and doesn't care about what people say."

My dad simply smirked and stated casually.

"We'll see about that soon enough. Now, I have to go and tell our scientists to hurry the hell up with your cure. Maybe a couple of broken bones will be enough encouragement."

I merely rolled my eyes and replied.

"Do you have to always be such a jerk to people?"

He moved towards the door then replied with a smile.

"Of course, I do. How else will things get done?"

With that, he stepped out and I watched as Damon casually strolled back inside. It sort of surprised me how he refused to turn towards my direction. He kept staring blankly at the wall not saying anything. I simply sighed then whispered.

"Damon."

At the sound of my voice, he instantly turned towards me and asked bluntly.

"So, you're really dying?"

I gave him a small nod and looked down towards my lap. I felt Damon move away from the door then take a seat back in his chair. He then hesitantly took one of my hands in his own and caressed the top gently with his thumb. I simply smiled and allowed him to keep holding my hand.

We stayed like for a couple of seconds then I lifted my head to look at him, and was amazed to see a single tear trail down the side of his face. I carefully moved my other hand from my lap and wiped his tear away as gently as I could. He stared at me in surprise almost as if he couldn't believe he was actually crying. I gave him a small smile then clenched his hand tightly in mine and said.

"Don't cry, Damon. Gangstaz, don't cry."

He gave me a forced smile and replied.

"So, I'm a gangster now?"

I simply held his hand more tightly in mine and replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're a gangsta. You're the badass of the badasses. Keep your head up, homeboy. It'll be okay."

He then surprised me by moving to sit right next to me and engulfing me in a huge hug. I simply smiled and hugged him back. I then stared out the window and whispered.

"It will all be okay."

**R.I.P**

**JENNI RIVERA**

**LA DIVA DE LA BANDA**

**1969-2012**


End file.
